Wicked: You'll Always Have Me To Dance With
by DonnaJossee
Summary: What do you get when you mix a sociopathic Clown Prince of Crime, his girlfriend/former psychiatrist and a vat of chemicals? A Harley Quinn. A worry free Harley Quinn, to be exact. But, the honeymoon phase is over and she's in for a rude awakening. Turns out Joker's got more aces up his sleeves than she thought. (Takes place after TVDHVE)
1. Prologue

**_IMPORTANT: IF YOU HAVENT READ THE FIRST BOOK OF THIS SERIES (WICKED RELOADED) OR THE SECOND BOOK OF THIS SERIES (WICKED: THESE VIOLENT DELIGHTS HAVE VIOLENT ENDS) I SUGGEST YOU DO SO BEFORE READING THIS ONE._**

 _ **Prologue**_

 _Harley Wakes up, an arm draped over her waist._

 _She had a nightmare. A horrible nightmare. But when she catches a glimpse of her pale white skin in the moonlight through the large window in the bed room of the penthouse, she isn't afraid, she doesn't regret trusting Joker. Instead, she's happy. She feels free from everything that held her back in her old life. She carefully sits up, trying not to wake the sleeping man by her._

 _His muscular arm slips from her waist and wraps tighter around her hips instead, pulling closer to her to rest his head on her thigh in his sleep. She smiles gently, sighing and resting against the head board of the bed. Her hands fall into his hair, gently threading her fingers through it._

 _"What's bothering you?" He grumbles quietly and her body hums at the sound of his voice._

 _"I can't sleep." She whispers back._

 _"Why not?" He sounds aggravated._

 _"Because," she shrugged. As if on cue, Lucyfer starts crying again. She groans lightly and goes to move, but Joker grabs her wrist._

 _"Let her scream." He hisses._

 _"I can't sleep anyway." She complains, her tone reminding him of a child._

 _"Harley- "_

 _"She won't stop cryin' and you know she won't." She crosses her arms over Her chest and he rolls his eyes, snatching the covers back as he gets out of the bed and throws a pajama shirt on._

 _"Because she's just like her mother." He grumbles, walking out of the room. The crying seizes and Harley thinks he might've killed their baby, until he walks back in with the baby in his arms, just her sleepy mumbles and occasional squeaks are heard. Harley's Brows pull together._

 _"How do you do that so easily? It took me over an hour to get her to go to sleep earlier." She pouts._

 _"Well, how do I usually get you to shut up?" He raises a brow to her._

 _". . .Show me attention." She replies._

 _"Exactly." He smiles widely. He just walks around until Lucy and Harley both go back to sleep and he places her back into her crib._

 _When he gets back into the room, Harley's laying on the bed, already asleep. Joker chuckles to himself, brushing the red and blue stained ends of her hair from her pale chest. His fingers run over her delicate throat and his hand gently closes around it as he hums to himself._

 _She shifts in her sleep, letting out a tired moan - making him resist the urge for his hand to travel lower._

 _"If only you knew what you got yourself into being with me, dear." He whispers darkly, his words holding strong promise._


	2. I'm Not Mad At All

_**Warning - * Explicit**_ _* **Language - Violence -**_

 _ **I'm Not Mad At All**_

 _I'm just differently sane. - The Joker_

Harley

"Good mornin'." I stretch, carrying Lucyfer, walking into the kitchen.

It's been two days since I woke up looking different, and within those two days, it's been bitter sweet. Joker started paying Johnny $500,000 a week, just so Johnny could do something for my sister and just last night He got Hady a late birthday present. A $510,000 present.

"Morning." Mr. J doesn't look up from the paper he's pacing around with.

"Have you heard from Hady?"

"No. And quite frankly, I don't care to, either." He mumbles.

"What'd she do now?" I raise a brow. He doesn't answer. "Do you want breakfast?" I suggest.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" He hisses.

"I was just askin' a -"

"Harley. Shut. Up." He warns, his eyes looking up from the paper for a second to eye me.

"Yes, sir." I nod slowly. I gently lay Lucy on a folded up blanket on the counter, and start breakfast - making faces at her occasionally to make her smile or let out a cute attempted giggle as she gnaws on her fist. I make pancakes and coffee, carrying a plate of food and a mug of coffee to J. He's now seated on the couch, his feet on the coffee table. I place his things on the coffee table and go to sit down beside him when his hands suddenly grab my hips and pull me to his lap. "Mistah J!" I squeal, afraid I almost dropped the baby, but I didn't. When I feel him harden, my eyes widen and I try to get up, only to have his nails bite into my flesh, keeping me in his grip. The action just causes friction, I let out a breathy, quiet moan. "Not in front of Lucy!" I protest.

"She's a baby, she won't remember it." He chuckles from behind me.

Lucky for me, she was already fast asleep again and He lets me go to put her back in her crib. When I get back to the kitchen, he's not there. I shrug it off, and start eating his food for him, hearing our bedroom door open. When I look up, I almost choke on my coffee.

God damn, that man looks fine as hell in a suit.

"It's not polite to stare, Harls." He smirks, Fastening his watch.

"Sorry, it's just hard." I say weakly, and from the looks of it - not looking at him isn't the only thing that's hard right now. I just want to sit on his face at this point.

He scoffs and walks to me smoothly, picking up the half drunken mug of coffee and taking a sip of it.

"I just got off the phone with your sister." He tells me, running a finger through my hair.

"Is she okay?"

Since me, Joker and Lucy were a "family" now, I moved back in with him, and Johnny and Hadlynn lived with her mother - who was currently out of the country.

"She seemed nervous."

"Who isn't when they talk to you?" I ask and he shoots me a look. "Sorry."

"She's actually not all that nervous usually, but she was when I talked to her. What do you think she's got going on?" He asks me and I think for a moment.

"I'm not sure," I shrug.

Hadlynn always kept her feelings to herself, ever since she was resurrected, her emotions were all over the place. She was angrier, more emotional. One wrong word could either destroy her or get someone killed.

"You wanna find out for me?" He tells me rather than asks And I think again.

"I guess I can talk to her."

"Good answer. I'll be back soon, I have to go handle some business with an old, stumpy, feathery, idiotic bastard." He walks past me but I gently grab his hand. He turns, his face agitated. "What is it?" He snaps.

My intentions of giving him a goodbye kiss are completely out the window now.

"Just be careful." I say instead.

"You know I won't be." He pats my cheek a couple times then goes on his way.

Is he mad at me?

When I hear Lucy crying AGAIN, I groan and walk to her crib to comfort her.

* * *

Vitani

"Alright," Johnny places his gun on his hip. "I'll see you when I get back." He kisses me quickly then heads out. The second he pulls out of the driveway, I rip my robe off and grab my heels, rushing out of the door to get to my new car.

When I get to my destination, I looked At my watch.

I have two hours.

When Harley opens the door, I walk by her.

"What're you doing here?" She furrows her brows.

"I need to be getting somewhere, and I need you to cover for me." She hands me Lucy and I smile at the baby, watching as she takes my finger in her hand.

"Cover for you? Where are you going?" She furrows her brows.

"If I tell you this, you have to promise you won't tell Joker, got it?"

"I promise I won't." She nods and I sigh, siting on the couch.

"I have to go to this fancy lunch with Jason." I tell her and she tenses up.

"But, Mistah J said- "

"I know what he said. I don't care." I hiss. "I'll be gone for a few hours, I just need you to cover for me, okay?"

"Hady, really think about what you're  
Doin' here. Are you and Jason even thinkin' at all anymore? You heard Mistah J, if he finds out you and Jason are still messin' around he'll kill the both of you!" She protests.

"He won't fine out." I argue.

"Hady. I'm serious. Do you have a death wish or somethin'? Are you really gonna try Mistah J's patience? He ain't got a lot to begin with, you know?" She crosses her arms.

"He won't find out, we're being careful." I assure her.

"He's startin' to notice somethin's up."

"He also thinks he knows more than he actually does, Harls. It's a man thing, they're all like that." Harley sighs heavily at my words.

"Fine. This time, and this time only. If you keep this whole thing with Jason up. . .i'm gonna have to tell Joker."

"Really? You'd throw me under the bus just like that?" I narrow my eyes at her.

"He trusts the both of us, I'm not Going to do anything to betray- "

"He doesn't have any trust for me that's why he won't let me do what I want!"

"Do you really deserve his trust?" Harley takes Lucy from me. "I mean, after all, you're always hopping from Johnny's dick to Jason's and so on." My mouth opens a little at her words. "Look, I love you. But this whole thing you got goin' needs to stop. You can't be one of the bad guys and be fuckin' one of the good guys." She sighs.

"But you can be a doctor and fuck one of your mental patients right?"

"Hadlynn- "

"I'm going. I don't have time for this."

"I'm just trying to help." Harley calls after me.

"I don't want your damn help." I slam the door and stomp to the car. "I can just change at Jason's." I grumble to myself.

"Miss al Ghul," Alfred greets me at the door with a smile.

"Alfred." I nod slowly and he lets me into the house.

"Master Jason is in his room," he tells me.

"Okay."

"We're leaving for lunch at around 11:00." I nod and head up the stairs. My nerves tense each step I take. I haven't talked to Jason since spitting in his face by doing Joker's work when he begged me not to. When I slowly open the door, I see him in the mirror, only wearing black slacks, about to put a white button down shirt on. His eyes flicker to me briefly.

"What are you doing here, Vitani?" He asks flatly, putting his shirt on, turning to me before buttoning it up.

"This has been planned for a couple weeks now. You didn't really expect me to flake out on you, did you?" I shut the door and take off my jacket and lay the bag that has my dress in it on the bed.

"Well, that was before you completely ignored me and killed thousands of people." He hisses, turning back to the mirror.

"Jason, I'm sorry." I was, really. But I knew he didn't believe me. "I really am." I add.

"Vitani, just drop it." He growls.

I step to him slowly, knowing exactly how to get his forgiveness.

My hand slides down his back and I start tucking his shirt into his pants and he turns to me, aggravated.

"What are you doing?" He snaps as my hand tucks the front of his shirt into his pants as well, my fingers finish buttoning his shirt.

"Dressing you." I grab his suit jacket and put it on him. "If you want to act like a child, I'm gonna treat you like one." I add coldly and he grabs my chin in his hand.

"I'm the child out of us two?" He says through his teeth.

"Oh, come on. You know I was kidding. Loosen up." I scoff, stepping away from him to take my shirt and pants off quickly, throwing my dress on. It's black and long sleeved, off the shoulder, and reaches my lower thigh, the fabric sticking to my body like skin.

I don't bother with my curly hair, I just run a hand through it.

I grab the black red bottom heels from the box and slip them on, putting on a little make up, nothing but some foundation and some mascara.

"You coming or not?" I look to Jason from where I stand by the door.

"This conversation isn't over." He grumbles, grabbing my arm, pulling me behind him. We walk down the stairs and I'm met by Barbara, Dick and Bruce.

"Ready?" Babs asks, smiling gently.

"Yeah." I nod. When we get outside, Jason and Bruce both furrow their brows. Dick looks at what they're staring at, and he whistles.

"Where the hell did you get a Lamborghini?" Jason and Bruce ask at the same time.

"Birthday present." I walk to the car Alfred's in.

"From who? God?" Dick jokes.

"I'm hungry," I avoid the question.

"Vitani." Bruce uses the "fatherly" tone on me and I stop in my tracks and start laughing to myself.

I know this man did not just talk to me like he's my damn dad.

"Yes?" I reply in the most smart ass way I can rummage.

"Where'd you get the money for this?" Jason ushers to the car.

"Sucking dick." I spit sarcastically. "Come on, we're gonna miss lunch and I did not shove my ass, hips, thighs and boobs into this second skin of a dress for nothing." I open the door of the car Alfred's by and get in, slamming the door.

* * *

Joker

"You completely sabotaged me!" Oswald screams at me and I let out a laugh.

"Sabotage is all a part of a joke. Well, that and irony." I grin.

"You think you're so smart don't you, Joker?" He shakes with anger.

"No. . .I don't think I'm smart." I say it as if I'm defeated and he looks a little Startled I've given up that quickly. "I know I'm a genius." I add with a loud "ha!" And he grabs my shirt collar, only to have Johnny point a gun to his head. "Ah, ah, ah," I scold Oswald, who's starting to sweat from anger. "We can look," I pull away from him. "But no touching." I wag my finger.

"I will get you back for what you have done. Everything I've worked for, GONE! All my money, all my business, not to mention my house! EVERYTHING!" He bangs on the desk.

"Not everything." I pull a stack of hundreds from my pocket and put it on the desk. "I felt bad, I decided to give you five hundred." I slide it to him. He frowns deeply.

"I don't want charity, especially not yours." He sneers to me.

"Oh, this money isn't mine. It's a small amount of what Johnny snagged from your big money stash before he blew it to hell." Penguin grabs me again, this time, I out smart him. Grabbing the back of his neck, and roughly banging his head on the desk. He groans, blood seeping from his nose. "What did I tell you about the touching?" I brush my suit off and fix my collar. "This suit costs more than your wife." I stand, looking at Johnny. "Now, we just came to collect the rest of our money and we'll be on our way."

"You think you're getting away with this?" The old man breathes. "You think my guys don't know what your little pets are doing?"

"Excuse me?" I cock my head. He doesn't answer, so I grab his head again and force him to look at me. "What did you just say?"

"Once the word of Joker having a daughter gets around in Gotham, it spreads like the clap." He chuckled tiredly. "You think I haven't been keeping up with Barbie and Princess Jasmine? You really are dumber than you look, Joker."

"You're bluffing." I spit and he coughs.

"Right now, blondie's at home with the baby, and the Arab is at a hot shot lunch with the Billionaire playboy and his family." He taunts and I tense immensely.

"The Arab is where?" I clench my jaw and he lets out a noise of amusement.

"At a lunch in Metropolis with Bruce Wayne and his family."

I look to Johnny, my anger rattling my bones. He's almost in the same state. I bang penguins head on the desk again, knocking him out.

"I'm going to kill her!" I bark, turning to go angrily.

"I'll help you get rid of the fucking body." Johnny says shakily.

"Harley! Where's Vitani?!" I slam the front door and Johnny follows me.

"What are you- ah!" She screams as my hand makes sharp contact with her face.

"Don't you dare fucking lie to me!" I yell to her. She yelps when I grab her hair and shove her to a wall. "Where is she?!"

"I don't know!" She's already crying, but I know she's lying. Another slap, and she's trying to slide down the wall. I grab her throat and squeeze as hard as I can.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" I scream louder and she puts her hands over her ears. Another slap. "WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE, HARLEY?!" I let go of her throat to pull her hands from her ears and she shakes her head quickly.

"I don't know, Mistah J. I swear I d- " she's cut off when I throw her to the floor, roughly. She takes a deep breath, the air getting knocked from her lungs. Then, she slowly rolls over and tries to crawl away. I just kick her, making her choke on her own tears as she starts speaking gibberish, begging for mercy. But she won't get it until she tells me the truth.

I grab a hold of my belt, taking it off, and looping it around my hand. Without warning, I hit her as hard as I can on her back. She writhes, and doesn't stop when I bring it down to her bare legs.

"Stop!" She kicks and tries to move from me. I step on her hair, keeping her in place.

"TELL." Hit. "WHERE." Hit. "SHE." Hit. "IS!" Another hit and she's a shaking mess.

"Please, stop!" She begs me, another hit comes to her shoulder and she shrieks.

This isn't working clearly. I throw the belt down and drag her by her hair to the kitchen, and swing open a cabinet. I get an iron skillet from it and hold it over my head.

"Tell. Me." I grit through my teeth.

"I. . .don't know- no!" She screams bloody murder when I bring the skillet down to her. I don't hit her as hard as I want to, but still hard enough to cause damage. She spits out blood from when I slapped her earlier and her pale face is puffy from crying. "I promise, I don't know!" She tries to sit up, but can't. I know she's lying.

"Johnny, give us a minute." I sneer to him. He rolls his jaw but walks out the door. When he's gone, I grab her hair and snatch her up. She whimpers and mewls at the pain, but I force her into my bedroom and throw her on the bed, unbuttoning my pants. I needed a release, and she needed to tell me the truth. Killing two birds with one stone. She sees what I'm doing and she shakes her head slowly and starts crying more.

"No, no, Daddy, please." She sobs, crawling back on the bed, trying to get as far away from me as possibly.

"Where is she?" I grab her ankles and pull her to me. Before I can spread her legs, she uses all the strength she has left to sit up on her knees.

"I really don't know! Please, I promise if I knew I'd tell you! Please, please." She throws her arms around my neck and sobs into my shoulder.

"Do you think I'm dumb?" I rake my nails down her clothed back and she shakes violently. I know it's not out of pleasure, she's scared. And she should be.

"No, sir. I promise I'm not- " I rip her panties off and She cries out loud as I work myself into her. She's not the slightest bit wet, good. I wasn't doing this for her pleasure. "Please stop." She tries to get away from me and I laugh, and pull out, pounding back into her. "STOP PLEASE STOP!" She screams at the top of her lungs. I continue thrusting into her, gritting my teeth because it's even uncomfortable for me, but the thrill of making her pay for lying to me is worth it.

"Tell me the truth." I growl. She finally gives in.

"She's at home, now. She just got back from lunch with Jason Todd." She chokes out. I grin out of anger, and pull out of her.

"Good girl." I pat her head and she sighs with relief when I zip my pants back up.

I hear Lucy crying, and I gather myself out of my anger. When I get into her room, I pick her up and she stops crying immediately. My hand gently rubs down her cheek, and her blue eyes blink slowly until they're shut once more. I kiss her forehead and carry her to Harley who's a sobbing mess, still.

"Mommy," I carry Lucyfer to her and she looks at me with those big blue eyes. I feel a little regret in my stomach, but I did what I had to. "I'm going out for a while."

"W-Where are you goin'?" She sniffles and I smile.

"To teach a lesson."

* * *

Johnny

Joker opens the car door.

"I'll beat the hell out of her." He tells me.

I'm angry. Extremely angry. But I know if Joker goes in there, he'll beat her until she's hanging onto her life by a thread.

"Hey, you've already had enough bullshit for one night with Harley, I don't want you to get even more worked up. I'll go handle her." I nod, shutting the door.

"Don't let her get out of it," he orders me. "I don't care how many times she bats her eyelashes - she's just doing it to get in your head." He hisses.

"Got it." I nod, unlocking the door of the house. She's standing in the kitchen in cotton shorts and a tank top, her hair tied up in a pony tail. She looks to me and sighs.

"How'd it go?" She asks me and I look at the floor.

"Good." I shrug. "We heard something today." I spit out.

"Really? What was it?"

"Very interesting." I scoff. "Were you going to tell me you went and ate lunch with the rich people today before or after I hit you for it?" I grit out. Her brows furrow.

"What are you talking about?" She steps to me. My fist clenches.

"Don't, Penguin told me and Joker about it earlier today, and Harley seconded it." I bite my tongue.

"Johnny, I promise nothing happened with Jason. His father just invited me because I'm close with the family now, and -"

"You really expect me to believe that?" I furrow my brows.

"You should trust me. I understand why you're angry because I didn't tell you, but, Johnny, I love you. I wouldn't do that to you." She runs a hand up my chest. "I wouldn't screw your trust up over Jason Fucking Todd."

Her hand runs up my cheek and I flinch, remembering what Joker said.

"Don't." I step away from her, running my hands through my hair.

"Johnny," tears rim her eyes. "Please believe me. I don't want Jason, I want you. I love you and I'd never do anything to intentionally hurt you. Please, trust me." She walks to me again and grabs my hand. I look down at her, her green and blue eye burning into mine, her lashes coated with tears. I try to stand my ground, but at this point, everyone has a weak spot for her. I fail at resisting her persuasion, and I pull her to me wrapping my arms around her waist.

"I love you, too." I assure her, anger still laced through my voice.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," she whispers. "I knew you and Joker would think the worst, but nothing happened." She tells me again.

"You know you're going to have to explain this to J, right?"

"It's none of his business." She furrows her brows.

"He's the one who told you to stay away from Jason in the first place."

"He told me to stay away from men in general. Which means," she pulled away from me. "If he knew me and you were together, he'd kill the both of us."

"He doesn't have to know." I rub my forehead and she grins. "What?"

"Nothing, I just never thought you'd hide something from him."

"Well," I step to her, and pull her to me. "Maybe you're worth my trust to him." The words feel weird to say. I have always been loyal to Joker. Like a puppy, and surprisingly enough, he's returned that loyalty and respect. We argue, yeah. But other than that, he's been like family.

But like I just told Vitani, she's worth not having his trust.

Her lips come to mine gently at first, then turns desperate.

My phone ringing is what pulls me away from her.

"Hello?" I answer.

"We need to go, Harley just called and told me someone's trying to get in the house." He says shakily.

"Shit. I'm coming." I hang up and look to Vitani. "Someone's trying to break into J's place. Harley just called him."

* * *

Harley

I gently grab my gun that J always made sure I kept under my side of the bed.

I put Lucy in her crib and slowly made my way to the front door as more knocking came. I knew Joker was on his way home now, probably speeding as fast and The door didn't have a peep hole in it so I couldn't see who was there.

I unlocked the chain and take a deep breath, opening the door. When I see who it is, my blood runs cold.

"Harleen, We want to see our grand daughter."

* * *

 _ **YAY! Starting another book is exciting, but also a little hard because I don't want to rush anything.**_

 **Warning, next chapter's going to contain some explicit violence.**

 **DocQuinn:**

 **I laughed when I read what you said. Ps - sour patch kids, are the shit:)**

 **Harley Quite:**

 **I'd die if I ever met any of my readers, I'd be so happy it'd kill me. And I'd hug you, too! You're so sweet! And yeah, there's going to be major changes with how everyone acts. Everyone will definitely get a lot more darker and show their true colors through out this story, I'm really excited about writing it! Thank you so much!**

 **loreenagrgoddess:**

 **Thank you so much! I try to write them as best as I can. And Harley and Joker have a lot more left to do;) thanks again and I'm so happy you're excited for this third book, I am, too!**

 **DarkArtist31221:**

 **I fucking love you! You're fucking great! Thank you so much for your support! I love all my readers, I appreciate every single one of y'all and I try my hardest to thank y'all any kind of way I can because y'all make me extremely happy! I'm glad my writing has been that effective, I'm glad you found me, too, you're so, so nice! Yeah, Vitani's going to grow into her villain self along with Harley, but they're going to be mainly opposites in how they commit their crimes. And like I said in the summary of this book, Joker's definitely got some pretty sadistic aces left up his sleeve that hell will break loose as a result of it. Thank you so much! I love you!**

 **Sabrichi. C. Brus:**

 **Thank you so much! And Joker and Harley are going to be interesting parents, but good parents. And so many things will take place to drive all these characters into further insanity. It's gonna be fun:)**

 **AngelFire85:**

 **Joker's going to be very protective over his daughter. But who wouldn't be? She's absolutely precious;) thank you for the support!**

 **Thanks for all the support y'all! I love all of you, stay amazing please, you're all so sweet!**

 **xoxo**


	3. I Kill People

_**Wanting - * Explicit* Sexual content - *Explicit* Language- *Explicit* Violence -**_

 _ **I Kill People**_

 _when it's funny. - The Joker_

Harley

"Mom, dad, what're you doing here?" I ask cautiously as they push by me.

"Sorry not to give you a heads up, Sweetheart, we were in town." My dad kisses my head.

"H-How'd you find me?" I turn to face them.

"We just tracked Hady's phone, we figured she'd be with you. You never told us you moved, by the way." My mother scolds me. "Were you that white before? You look awful, sweetie. You need to get that checked. Depression can actually change your skin tone, you know that? Maybe that's why you stabbed me. You just had all these different hormones."

"Mom, about that, I-"

"No need to explain. You're hormones were crazy, you were overreacting and you weren't thinking rationally. It's in the past. Oh, dear, you've dyed your hair." She looks repulsed a little bit. "Now, where's my grand daughter?" She sets her purse down. I go to get Lucy, and slowly make my way to the living room. "Why didn't you tell us she was born by the way? I had to call her father to find out." My body went stiff, then I remembered, she thinks Jason's the father because that's what we told her.

"Yeah, three months early, but she's doing great so far."

"What's her name?" She steps to the cupboard and grabs a glass, filling it with water.

"Lucyfer." I hesitate to tell her, and now I know why. The glass falls from her hand and shatters as she gasps.

Yes, my mother is around the bored religious as hell. It's okay to be religious, but when you try to be god 24/7 it's overbearing and annoying. So, of course, my mother automatically flips her Methodist shit.

"Why would you name her such a thing?! You've cursed her!" She raises her voice and I rub my forehead.

"Oh my god,"

"Don't you dare take the lords name in vain." She hisses.

"Mom, I didn't curse my daughter. I'd never do anything like that."

"It was Hadlynn wasn't it? She was the one who convinced you to name your child after Satan!"

"It's spelled with a Y not an I, therefor she has nothing to do with Satan!" I clench my fists. Just as I do, the door bursts open and in walks Hadlynn and Johnny, with Joker behind them. "Oh, shit." I whisper, seeing my parents become paralyzed with fear.

"Oh, shit." Hadlynn whispers as well. "Oh, fuck." She says loudly. "This should be good." She has a satisfied smirk on her face. Our mother takes her attention from J to look at how tight Hady's dress is, and she frowns in disgust.

"You look like a whore." She sneers out and Hadlynn looks at Joker and Johnny.

"True," she doesn't even argue, she just walks to the kitchen and swings a cabinet open, grabbing a half empty bottle of Fireball. "But," she takes a giant gulp of it. "My pussy is as tight a key hole, so. . .not a complete whore, yet at least." She shrugs.

"Don't ever speak like that, young lady." My mother scolds her. "I've raised you better than this."

"Blah blah blah, I know. Me and Harleen both have heard this same speech a million times, but do you think it's stopped me from doing what I want? No." She takes another gulp.

"I did not raise my daughter to do all the immature things that you have done. The hell that me and your father have endured because of you- "

"Oh, cut the bull shit, 'mom'." Hady barks, putting mom in quotations. "You know, for someone who isn't even my real mother, you've been a very strict bitch."

"What are you t- "

"It's not secret anymore, so stop whatever fuckery lie you're weaving in your mind." She waves her hand.

"I raised you, I loved you the best I could."

"I find that Hard to believe." She scoffed back.

"I loved you as much as I could, you were a very hard child to raise."

"You were a hard mother to deal with. I mean, when I wasn't walking around the house high or drunk, I was locked in my room crying, thinking about putting a bullet in my head." She chuckles.

"Oh, please, you just wanted attention." Mom snaps back. "Nothing was wrong with you."

"You know, at first, I felt kind of bad about the things you never knew I've done. But now, I don't."

"I know about every thing you have done."

"Oh, really? So, you know that one time you pissed me off and then went out of town for a weekend with dad?" She raises her brows and my mother furrows her brows but nods slowly. "Hmm, yeah, well, my friend Melissa came over and finger fucked me in you guy's bed, and I squirted all over your pillow." My mother looks like she's about to go into Cardiac arrest. "Then there's that one time Tyler Nikolaus from down the street, got stoned with me and we did a full on 69 on the kitchen table." She added and I felt my mouth drop open. So my sister wasn't as innocent with her sexuality as I thought. "And the threesome with Alex Kinsey and Jessica Muzzo happened on the floor of the bathroom." Now my parents were pale white, and looked faint. Joker just had his lips pressed together into a thin line, trying to hide the satisfied smirk from his features. And Johnny just looked pissed. Hady took notice of my mother's weak state. "But don't worry, I didn't get any actual penetration from that, I just sat on his face and made out with another girl who he was balls deep in." She gulps down more alcohol.

"You are going to hell." My mother finally speaks. "You are going to hell." She repeats.

"I know." Hadlynn grins widely.

Jokers laughter pulls them from their arguing, and my parents become stiff again.

"Harley, are you going to introduce me to your folks?" He asks sarcastically, stepping to me and wrapping an arm around my waist.

"What the hell is this?" My father takes a step forward with his brows furrowed.

I look up and J worriedly, then back to my parents.

"Uh, Daddy?" I clear my throat to speak.

"Yes?" Joker and my father both ask at the same time, and I cringe as my dads face twists into repulsion.

"This is awkward." Hadlynn scoffs, amused by the show that's about to take place.

"Mom, dad, there's something I haven't been telling you guys." I say slowly, my hand gently grabbing J's. My parent's eyes fall to our intertwined hands and they start laughing.

"Tell me you aren't serious! I mean, you can't possibly be serious, Harleen." My mothers brows pull together.

"I- I mean- It. . .It is." I tell them.

"What do you mean 'it is'?! HE'S A CRIMINAL, HARLEEN! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR DAMN MIND?!" My mom barks.

"I'm perfectly fine!" I raise my voice. "Our relationship- "

"RELATIONSHIP?! HE'S AT LEAST YOUR FATHER'S AGE, HARLEEN! THAT'S NOT A RELATIONSHIP!

"This is sickening," my dad adds to it, his voice filled with disappointment.

"How could you possibly be happy with a. . . drug hustling, psychopathic, serial killing, pimp?!"

"I'm not a pimp. And I'm sociopathic, not psychopathic. There's a difference." Joker chuckles.

"I'm happy, and so is our daughter!" I tell my parents.

"Our? Who's 'our'?!" My mom realizes quickly what I mean and she lets out an agitated sound. "YOU HAD A BABY WITH THAT?!" She shrieks, pointing to J.

"I love him." I say through gritted teeth.

"Love him? You don't even understand what love is yet, Harleen! You're far too young to be talking about love!"

"If I didn't love him, I wouldn't have given him a child. You might not understand it, but you don't have to because me and him do understand it. I love him, I just wish you loved me enough to let me be happy about that."

"How can we be happy when we're worried about your mental health? How can we be happy, when our daughter, THE RESPONSIBLE ONE at that, tells us SHE'S PLAYING HOUSE, WITH GOTHAM'S MOST DANGEROUS CRIMINAL?!"

"Sheesh, tough crowd." J mumbles in my ear and I can't help but smile a little bit.

"Mom, I know you don't like it, but- "

"But nothing. We're calling the police."

"Ooh, so scared." Hadlynn rolls her eyes. It's clear that she's getting drunk about now.

"Oh, just wait for it." My mom pulls out her phone and Joker looks to Johnny, who hit her in the back of the head with the butt of his gun.

"Oh, no, no, no." Joker pushes my father to his knees as Johnny tosses my mothers phone to him. He throws it at the wall and it shatters. "Do you have any weapons or any other pointy and/or sharp objects on you today, sir?" He asks the way a cop would ask, crouching to pay my father down. When he feels something in his pants pocket, he reaches into it and pulls out my dads pocket knife. "Tsk, tsk, tsk." He wags a finger and looks to me. "What do we do with this one Harls? Make it quick or make him suffer?" He smiles darkly and I feel my heart pins in my chest. My father's life is in the palm of my hands. And I love it.

I know my dad won't want to live without my mother, but I also know he loves me and Hady both more than our mother ever could.

"Make it quick. Extremely quick. He's always been good to me and Hady." I tell him and he pulls out his gun and hands it to me.

"Do the honors, dear?" He grins.

"Harley." Hadlynn's voice rings out and I slowly look to her. "What're you -" I pull the trigger, and my dads body falls to the floor as my mother screams, sobs breaking through her throat.

"Hady, Johnny, go do away with the body." Joker tells them and I look at him blankly.

"Wait," I stop them, looking at my mother. "We both need some sort of closure." I tell Hady and she looks at my mom, tears of rage spilling over her cheeks.

"I have a good little game in mind." She steps to the kitchen and gathers every knife she can find. "Are we gonna stare like idiots or are you going to tie her up?" She asks Johnny and Joker.

"Tie her up with wha- " I roll my eyes and grab J's tie, unwinding it from his neck, and I do the same to Johnny's. I get no help when I have to hold my mother down to tie her wrists together and her ankles together.

"Now?" She places all the knives on the floor and gives one to me.

"'Mom'," she starts, looking down at our mother. "I -"

"You're crazy, Hadlynn." She barks to my sister and Hady just stares at her, her lips twisting into a twisted smile.

"Me and Harleen have gone out whole lives, breaking our backs trying to make you happy. And nothing worked. If we're crazy, Joker has nothing to do with it. It's all on you, because you broke us long before he could." Her voice shook with tears.

"What are you talking about?" Mom spits out angrily.

"It was my sixth birthday, we were having a birthday party for me and dad gave me extra ice-cream, you saw it and flipped your shit, because 'I was already over weight as it was'." I feel my chest tighten, remembering having to comfort her because she was crying after my mother made a big deal about it. She clearly wasn't over it. Suddenly, the knife in her hand plunged into my mothers outer calf muscle. Mom screams, and I look to Joker to see he's not having as much fun as I'd thought. "Your turn, Harls." She tells me. I knew of a good one off the bat.

"I was nine, and broke my ankle during a gymnastics competition, remember?" I crouch by the woman's body. Her eyes meet mine, but I feel no remorse. "I begged you to let me leave, and you refused because 'you wanted me to get first place for once in my life', I ended up busting my head open on the balance beam when I landed on that foot and fell. When I got back home from the hospital, you whooped me for losing." I stab her in the opposite calf and she screams again.

"I was at a dance recital, and I started my period." Hadlynn grabs another knife. "I told you how heavy it was, but you made me perform so that 'i'd be the star of the show', even though I had fucking blood running down my fucking legs. Thank god I was wearing a black leotard and black tights, right?" She added another knife by the first one, making my mom arch, gritting her teeth.

"I hit puberty and gained ten pounds. The first thing you did every night after dinner was hand me a toothbrush to stick down my throat so I'd puke and wouldn't gain anymore weight." I grab another knife and feel the blade hit bone. She shrieks and I smile.

"Harley helped me dye my hair in the seventh grade, you doped me up on benedryl and shaved my hair while I was asleep." Another knife.

"My boobs 'were growing too big for my age' so you made me tape them down every morning before school." Another stab.

"You offered me to fuck your boss when I was only fourteen, so you would be promoted to a higher position. Thank god he refused, though." Another scream of pain.

"You found out I lost my virginity junior year, and you tried to set up an appointment for me to go through vaginal mutilation, so my sex strive would barely be existent." I placed a knife in her arm now, and she was starting to get calm.

"I had lice and you locked me in the bathroom with a Raid bug bomb and I passed out." Hadlynn hissed, another wound gushed on my moms other arm.

"I accidentally got the grease too hot one time while trying to cook, and you poured some of it on me." I stab her hand and blood hits my face. "I was only eleven."

"I said 'damn' when I was thirteen and you made me rinse my mouth with bleach." Hady stabs her in the shoulder.

"I accidentally pissed on myself, and you made me hold my pissy panties in my mouth for two minutes so it wouldn't happen again." I stab her in the hip.

"First time you caught me with a blunt when I was fifteen, you tied me up, lit it, and shoved the lit side up my vagina." Hadlynn sneers. Anger flew through me.

I didn't know about that.

"I was seven and forgot to flush the toilet, you held my face down in the toilet water and flushed it." I pace around her since we're out of knives, I kick her. She blinks slowly up at us.

* * *

Joker

I'm angry. My body shakes. You would think that I would laugh about how mean their mother was to them, but I don't find it funny. I just feel guilty, oddly guilty, and territorial. After several more tales of their mother, they finish up. Hadlynn steps to her dads body and Johnny helps her carry it out of the living room. Just me, Harley, her dead mother, and Lucy laying on the floor on a blanket several feet away. But she still cried.

I glance back at Harley's mom to see she's passed out. I don't see anything fun to do, until I look at Harley who's pulling the knives from her moms flesh.

I walk to Lucy and calm her down, lulling her to sleep. I lay her back in her crib and step to the living room to see its empty, despite the body in the floor. I sit on the couch and turn the TV on. I smell faint cotton candy, and feel a hand run down my chest to my pants.

"Harley?" I ask aggravated.

"Hmm?" Her lips trail from my neck to my ear where her teeth digs into my flesh.

"What do you think you're doing?" I ask blankly and she giggles, making me smile a little.

"I've been a very good girl, Daddy." Her hands unbutton and unzip my pants and her hand strokes my cock teasingly, making me grind my teeth. "I think Your little girl deserves a reward." She whispers seductively.

"Is that what my princess thinks she deserves?"

"Mmhmm," she takes her nails up my chest as her to her hand continues to slowly pump me.

"What if I don't think she deserves a reward?" I grab her hair and she moans.

"I don't know, you tell me. My body's yours, after all." She slowly licks up the side of face and I growl, feeling animal instinct to take over me. I grab her arm and drag her over the back of the couch. She just squeals and giggles. When I grab her face in my hand and bite down on her lip, she moans; wrapping her arms around my neck. We hear stirring and both pause to look up and see that her mother isn't quite dead yet.

I get an idea and grab Harley's hair, dragging her to the woman's body. She looks up to us in fear and I throw Harley down, snatching her cloths off of her. She's stripped naked, but she's too caught up in my attention to care about her mom. I free my aching member from my pants and get behind her. From here, both me and her can see her moms eyes clearly. I tease her dripping cunt with the head of my cock, making her take a deep breath. Her mom looks mortified.

I slam into Harley, and she throws her head back.

"Hey, Harls?" I slow my thrusts and she bites her lip. "Mind telling your mommy how much you love Daddy's cock?" I mock the old bitch and she just blinks at me. Harley lets out a laugh mixed with a moan as I pick up my pace.

"I- fu...cking l-love hi-his c-co- ah, fuck!" Her back arches when I hit her cervix. "Fuck," she whines, her hands tangling in her moms hair for leverage.

Damn.

I laugh at the sight, feeling her walls tighten around me.

"So. . .big." She takes a deep breath. I go deeper and she whimpers again. "Daddy, it's too much," she groans. I know I'm hurting her to a certain extent but I don't care. I grab a knife from the floor and slow down my thrusts.

The blade digs into her flesh on the bottom of her spine and she shrieks.

"Shit!" She curses as I carve my signature into her skin. I pull away to lick at the wound and she shivers violently, before I grab her hips and ram back into her. "D-Daddy?" She leans her head on the floor, spreading her legs even wider for me. My fingers reach down to toy with her clit and she lets out a porn star moan, but I know she's not faking.

"You're. . .disgusting." Her mother coughs weakly and me and Harley both snap our heads up to her.

"It feel amazing." Harley giggles. "So. . . Fuckin'. . .good." She adds between thrusts. "If you can't tell, I love hi- unnnggghh, right there!" She moves against me, making me go deeper in her. "Fuck!" She throws her head back.

"Harley, I think we're being disgusting." I taunt the old bitch.

"What, mom? Never had a guy make your pussy bleed before or somethin'?" She pants. "Fuck, Mistah J, I'm gonna cum!" She yells. I dig my nails into her clit and she yelps, arching her back again, but I fee her hot juices coat my member and I pull out, only to have her shove me to the floor. I'm about to ask what's wrong, until she winks at me, wrapping her full lips around the painfully sensitive head of my cock.

I can't Help the groan that leaves my lips as her hands gently pump back and forth, running over my balls every now and then as she fits all my length in her mouth as much as she can. She pulls away to spit on me and I Let out a sound of approval, my hand tangling in her hair. I don't even force her to deep throat me, she does it all on her own, and I buck my hips. She pulls away after choking and moaning. Pre-cum and spit line from her lips to me, but she just breaks it with her hand and starts jacking me off as she catches her breath, and I feel heat pool in my stomach as I near my ending. Her mouth bobs up and down on my shaft as her hands work at my balls and I'm soon filling her mouth with my seed. She doesn't swallow or spit, she crawls to her mom and spits it on her, instead.

"Okay, now you're free to die and rot in hell, bitch." She grabs a knife and repeatedly stabs the woman in the face, pulling her eye sockets out, hollowing her face out, cutting her teeth out, banging her head on the floor until a 'crack!' Is heard, then another crack and another, like an egg being cracked. She cuts through the skin of her head and peels it off, her skull is diminished, and with one final and hard bang on the floor, it's split in two like a water melon after being dropped and she starts stabbing the woman's brain, repeatedly blood and fluid hitting her face. Tears run down her face as she screams angrily.

* * *

 ** _Now we know why Harleen and Vitani both have pent up anger_**

 **Adriana:**

 **Thank you! I'm happy to be writing it! Who doesn't love mommy Harley? She's a bad-ass mom. Joker's a very aggressive person towards her, it's how he always is. Thanks for the review doll!**

 **DocQuinn:**

 **Well, she's not pregnant anymore - that was the only thing keeping him from hurting her too bad. Yeah, him and Vitani are gonna have a hell of a time getting along. Thanks for the review! Love you!**

 **Harley Quite:**

 **Awe! I'd be happy as fuck if I met you really. You're so sweet and thank you for the review!**

 **Sabrichi. C. Brus:**

 **Yeah, honeymoons over. He can knock her out now when she gets overbearing. And Lucy definitely loves her father, despite how scary he is. My youngest brother was like that with my mama, I was like that with my cousin. I couldn't be away from him or I'd scream and cry. My parents wanted to kill me at night because I wouldn't shut up. But all babies have their flaws. Thanks so much for your support! Love you!**

 **Thank y'all for the support! I hope you all like this chapter, I'll try to make this book as good for y'all as the last 2!**

 **xoxo**


	4. If I Weren't Crazy

_**Warning - * Explicit* Language - Suggestive Themes - Violence -**_

 _ **If I Weren't Crazy**_

 _I'd be insane. - The Joker_

Harley

I wake up to crying, and I turn my head to see J was asleep. I get up slowly and throw my robe on, walking to Lucyfer's room.

She's wailing, and I rub my eyes and lean down to pick her up.

"Hey, Lucy." I say gently and grab her baby blanket, putting it over her as I slowly step to the living room and sit on the chair by the large window that over looks the city. I see the Batsignal reflecting through the eerie clouds and fog of the city and I feel my body tense up.

Lucy kept her cries going until I finally had enough. I got up and walked into our bedroom, a little scared to wake Joker up, but he's the only hope I have of going to bed anytime soon.

I lightly bounced her and gently shook his shoulder. He didn't stir awake, or groan, but he startled me when his eyes opened and stared at me. He just sat up and grabbed the baby, walking to the living room.

"When did she last eat?" He rubbed his face tiredly.

"Forty-five minutes ago." I cross my arms. He looks down at Lucy and sighs.

"What's the matter, kid?" He furrows his brows and she chews on her fingers, making small giggle noises. I'm still standing, so tired I might fall over. He looks up at me and holds an arm open, moving Lucy to his other one. I greedily take his invitation and sit in his lap. He leans back, his arm wrapping around me, and I rest my head in the crook of his neck. "My two little girls." He mumbles, and I sigh sleepily and snuggle into his warmth.

* * *

Vitani

I wake up, Johnny's soft breathing causing my hair to whisp around. We're lying in his bed, I think the worst until I see we're both in our cloths. I see my phone on the nightstand an I grab it, seeing the time. 2:00 a.m. I look at Johnny and slowly get up, careful not to wake him. I grab my keys and my shoes and sneak out the door; not even leaving a note.

I know I'm way too tired to be driving, but I needed it.

I stop when I get to Wayne Manor about thirty minutes later. I turn off my headlights and quietly get out of the car, breaking my neck to get through the shrubs to get to the back of the house. A large dogwood tree is conveniently near a window and I rub my tired eyes before climbing. The window is too the dining room, and the window is unlocked. I slide it up and slip in, taking off my heels so they won't make any noise. I'm almost out of the large room when someone clears their throat. I turn to see Bruce, his brows raised.

"Can I help you, Ms. al Ghul?" He asks.

"I was in the neighborhood." I say sarcastically.

"Forty-five minutes away from the city. A little far from home." He steps to me slowly. "Why're you here, Vitani? It's late. You don't need to be out and about, especially not in Gotham, at this time."

"I can take care of myself, thank you." I keep walking.

"Vitani," he says sternly.

"What?" I turn to him, hissing.

"Jason doesn't need any distractions."

"I'm not a distraction." I snap back.

"You're a huge distraction." He corrects me.

"How about you tend to your city, And hop off my dick. Don't tell me what's good and what's not good for my boyfriend, got it?"

"Which one?" He says lowly.

I stop again and take a deep breath, turning again.

"Wanna know why Joker's always beat you?" His face falls at my words. "Because you don't know half of what you think you do." I don't wait for him to reply, I walk up the stairs to Jason's room.

He opens the door before I can and he rolls his jaw.

"We need to talk," he tells me, walking past me to walk down the stairs.

"Where are we going?" I ask him as he leads me down a set of stairs to the garage.

"It's a surprise." He opens the door to a dark red Ferrari.

"Jason -"

"Get in." He cuts me short, I sigh but get in, and he shuts the door, walking to the drivers side and getting in.

It's a quiet drive to the city, and when we park by the Cathedral, I furrow my brows.

"Follow me." He raises his brows and I open the door slowly and get out. He smiles, and grabs my hand. He opens a door in the back of the church that conceals a stone stairway.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" I ask him before he can pull me up the steps.

"This is probably the safest thing you've ever done." He raises a brow. I take a deep breath and nod, letting him lead me up the stairs. When we get to where we're going, we're at the top of the bell tower over looking the city.

It's beautiful.

"My mom used to bring me up here as a kid. When my dad would come home too drunk to think straight, she'd just leave and bring me with her. She always told me this is where she thinks the clearest." He tells me. "I always thought she was full of shit, but since becoming Robin, I've come to realize that she wasn't."

"It's beautiful." I whisper, seeing a glow of where Gotham ends and Metropolis begins over the bridge.

"I always hated this city, all it did was produce scum." He scoffs. "I love it, now."

"How'd you become Robin?" I look to him with furrowed brows.

"It's a long story that involves a thieving street kid and Batman." He chuckles. "My parents weren't fit to be parents. They were until my mom got depression and became hooked on drugs." I scoff.

"Story of my life." I mumble.

"My dad was taken away, my mom OD'd. I got hurt pretty bad one day and Leslie Tompkins ended up having to doctor me, I did a dumbass thing and tried to steal prescriptions from her - Batman caught me, but I wasn't arrested or anything. Next thing I know, I'm being adopted and Bruce comes clean about being batman, offering me the spot as Robin. Who's going to refuse that opportunity to be a complete badass at the age of eleven?" He smirks to me and I smile back, nodding a little. "So, how'd you become. . .seductive-slutty-villain-bitch or whatever it is?" He raises a brow.

"My adoptive mom was a cruel bitch. My adoptive father was a great man. I always did good in school and dance."

"That's it?" He raises his brows and I shrug. "C'mon, I know you have more than that." He brushes my hair back.

"You probably have my whole life story in your fancy computer at your house."

"I wanna hear it from you though." He shakes his head.

"I was fifteen, I was with my friend and met her brother. We started dating. One thing led to another and the next thing I know I'm sixteen and certified as a drug addict." My voice shakes. "I get hell from everyone, I lose my friends other than Barbara and my parents come close to kicking me out. I just needed an escape. I never did anything right, my parents hated me, my sister was sick and tired of me, I felt alone. I quickly realized that if I wasn't wasted or high, all I could think about was killing myself." There's an uncomfortable shift between us. "I just wanted out. Me and Nathan dated three years before I found out he worked for Joker. And then he raped me, not long after I found out. Johnny and my sister helped me get back on my feet and Joker took me under his wing after realizing who I really was. He promised my birth mother, a very long time ago, that he'd watch over me. And he has been the most Overbearing man I've ever met in my life. I'm the distraction, really. Anytime we go out on a job, I distract while he and Johnny and his other men get the job done."

"So, you're basically just there because you're a nice piece of ass and also to look pretty?" He raises a brow. "Little objectifying, don't you think?"

"I can shoot a gun." I cut my eyes at him.

"Yeah, I know. Trust me. I just think. . .I mean, you're beautiful. And smart, and strong, and talented, and skilled. I've seen the news and papers about all the guys you kill and steal from."

I didn't even know I was a threat around the city.

"Could you just imagine what it would be like if you used your power for good instead of evil?" He asks with furrowed brows.

"Jason- "

"Just hear me out," I ignore him and walk away. "Hadlynn!" He grabs my wrist.

"I know what this is. You're trying to get me to stop siding with Joker and give him up so you can lock him away. It's not gonna work, Jason. So stop."

"I'm worried about you! I don't want you to end up dead!"

"I worry about you, too. But you don't see me trying to make you stop being Robbin, do you?"

"There's a difference in what I do versus what you do."

"You're good, I'm bad. I get it, alright? Just because you point that out to me, doesn't mean I'm going to listen to you."

"If you really loved me, you would." He tells me and I stop.

"If you really loved me, you'd love me regardless of who's side I'm on." I Hiss back.

"I do love you. I'd do anything for you, Hady. I'd die for you. I wouldn't be risking my own safety if I didn't love you. I'm scared. I'm afraid of what might happen to you. I know what Joker's capable of, I've seen it, I don't want you in the wrong place at the wrong time." His hands cup my face and I bite my tongue.

"Jason,"

"I've been trying my hardest not to let this get to me, but it does. I can't stand the thought of having to fight against you one day, it makes me ache. Please, stop. I don't want to send you off somewhere." He begs me.

"I love you," I say lowly. "But I can't. I have my sister and my niece to take care of, I can't abandon them." I shake my head.

"Hady -"

I cut him off by grabbing his face, and pulling his lips to mine. He doesn't resist, his lips melding to mine perfectly. My tongue coaxes a moan from him as his hands grip my hips tightly I'm pinned to the stone edge of the bell tower by his body.

When I pull away, we're both breathing heavy. His forehead rests on mine.

"Please, let it go for now." I whisper, looking up at him. He wraps an arm around my waist and kissed me again, this time softer and more gentle.

"Fine." He breathes out and I sigh with relief.

* * *

Joker

I look down at Harley and Lucy. They're both fast asleep. I pick both of them up with ease, My side resting between Harley's legs and my arm under her bottom as I carry Lucy to her crib. When I lay the baby down, it causes Harls to shift, her legs wrap around my his and her cheek rests on my shoulder as a tiny, sleepy sigh makes its way through her lips. I carry her to our room, laying her on her side of the bed, pulling the covers over her body. When I get in the bed, she throws her arm and leg over me.

She's so clingy.

I roll my eyes and try to shove her away, but when I do, she moans. Not just a tired moan. A sex moan. I wait a moment before I try again, and she arches her back and bites her lip.

"Right there," she gasps, her fists gripping the sheets. "Yes," she whispers. "Fuck, daddy!" She grinds into my hip and I have to take a deep breath to keep from hitting her.

I should be flattered that she's dreaming about me screwing her brains out, but I'm not. Because she's loud and I'm sleepy.

"Please, don't stop," she cries out, grudging into me again. "Right there, God! Shit, fuck me!" She bites her lip and moans loudly. She's practically dry humping my hip now. "Yes, yes, yes, please don't stop, Mistah J! Please! Your little girl loves your cock, please!" She starts crying and I decide to have some fun with her. I can tell she's about to cum and I suddenly throw my hand back to her face and pop the fuck out of her. She snaps awake and looks down at me.

"You need to learn to get control of that sex strive of yours." I warn her and she whimpered, rubbing her jaw.

"Sorry," she mumbled back, rolling over to face away from me.

I sit in silence for a moment before sitting up.

"I'll be right back, Harls." I say, throwing cloths on, walking to the bathroom to splash cold water on my face.

"Where're ya goin'?" She sits up sleepily and I grab several knives and slip them into my pockets.

"To visit an old friend." I smile to myself. "Sleep tight, Angel." I shut the door and rush to get to the city.

I contemplate whether or not I should have a couple drinks, but I know it'd end up in Bat's favor, so I go against the idea.

It never takes much to get the big guys attention, you could just get on a roof top and shoot several bullets at thin air to make him show up to see if there's any civilians at risk. There never are, most of the time, at least. Hehe.

It takes a little longer than preferred when son of a bitch finally shows.

"Baby, it's been so long! Have you missed me?" I grin sarcastically. "What's it been? A good seven months now? What, did you forget about me?" He just scoffs.

"That was probably the best joke you've ever told." He steps closer.

"Woah, woah, woah, now." I put my hands up. "At least buy me dinner first!" I laugh as he grabs my arm and is about to punch me; until I beat him to it. I snatch from him as he takes a step back to wipe the blood from his mouth. "C'mon, Batsy! It takes me less time to come than it takes for you to hit back. And I have great stamina, might I add." I mock him and he just looks at me with a clenched jaw.

"Maybe I'm tired of fighting with you." He shoots back and I widen my eyes.

"It took you almost twenty fucking years, just to give up that fucking easily?! Where the hell is the spring chicken I ran into all those years ago?! Stop being a fucking pussy, and hit me b- " he hits me and I fall to the gravel of the rooftop. He grabs my collar and punches me again.

"Are you happy?" He growls out. My eyes drift to the figure standing over his shoulder and I grin widely.

She kicks him off of me and places a heeled foot on his chest, pressing down on him painfully hard.

"Where the hell did you come from?" I ask her, frowning.

"I was down the street and heard gunshots." She tells me, not taking her eyes off the bat.

"Hadlynn." He grits through his teeth. I smile widely.

That's when I'm suddenly thrown to the ground, and hit rather hard in the stomach.

"Ah, little birdy's joined the party. So glad you could make it!" I grab a knife from my pocket and cut a gash through his suit, his skin bleeding heavily from the cut. I look to Vitani to see she's too distracted by Robin and me fighting to realize Bat's got his hand around her ankle. In one swift motion, she's on the ground, crying out from the pain in her ankle because the old bastard twisted it in a awkward angle.

Batman reaches down, a zip tie in his hand to bound her wrists and probably take her to Black Gate. Her eyes widen and she wraps her legs around his arm, grabbing that same hand. When he tries to raise his arm from her, she's still latched to him, only making it easier for her to grab her own knife and wedge it between his ribs, making him fall off balance and land with her on top of him.

He was currently occupied, giving her enough time to get the Robin prick off me, despite his hands being wrapped around my throat. Not very hero like if you ask me.

Her heel digs into his side as she knocks him off and he looks at her with major disappointment.

I toss her a knife while I stand and slowly make my way to the idiot in the bat suit.

"Hadlynn," Robin groans, looking at her.

"Go ahead, finish him." I growl to her. She looks back down at him and then to the knife. "Vitani!" I bark. She jumps a little and then looks down at him.

While I'm all too distracted by trying to get the bitch to end Robin, Batman comes back from the shock he was put in by the brunette and he grabs the back of my neck and shoves me to the ground, his hand banging my head to the gravel sharply, causing small pieces of the rock to stick in my scalp.

Vitani stabs Robin in the same place she got Bats; between the ribs, and she throws another knife, hitting Batman in the thigh. He immediately lets go of me, a heavy amount of blood flowing from his leg, letting me know that she hit his femoral artery. Before I can say anything, she's grabbing my hand, helping me up, and rushing to get off the roof.

* * *

Vitani

I don't know why I expected Joker to be happy that I prevented his ass from being thrown into Black Gate again. When we got far enough off where Bruce and Jason can't tell which way we went, he slams on breaks, almost causing me to rear end him. I slam on breaks, putting the car in park and opening the door as he's getting out of his own car.

"You're fucking welcome, by the way." I cross my arms and he slams the door, Stepping to me.

"Sorry, did I fucking call you down here to save me, Princess?" He hisses sarcastically.

"If I wouldn't have been there, you're ass would be on the way to fucking black gate. How would I explain that to Harley? 'Uh, yeah, your fucking dumbass boyfriend got himself arrested because he was off screwing around and got cocky'." I snap back. "You aren't God, Joker. No matter how many times you think you are. You do have a limit of what you can and can't do and going out to pick a fight with Batman and Robin, knowing you'll fucking be outnumbered, is something you can't afford to do. You have a daughter now, fucking act like it."

"And you're not a hero. You should've let me gotten arrested. Not that I would've; I had it handled."

"You shouldn't put yourself in those situations to begin with!" I raise my voice.

"What were you doing down the street anyway?!" He barks back.

"Doing stuff."

"Stuff? Or somebody?" He gives me the fatherly look and I narrow my eyes.

"Yes, because I'd tell you if I were fucking someone. God, I swear, you act like I should be treating you like my damn dad. You aren't. What I do is my business. You should just Be grateful I was there to help you tonight." I scoff.

"You didn't help. You wouldn't even kill the baby bird when I told you to. Who would've known you had a soft spot for pathetic little children." He spits.

"He's fucking 19, going to be 20 in a couple of months, Pecker head." I seethe. "He's not a fucking child."

His face twists into so many mixed emotions.

"What?" He finally takes a step forward.

Shit. Way to fucking go, Vitani.

"I'm guessing." I shrug. He just rolls his jaw. He steps closer and closer, circling me with each step until I feel his cigarette laced breath on the back of my neck.

"You know what's very peculiar, Vitani?" He brushes the hair from my shoulder. "I couldn't help but notice that you two, showed up exactly ten seconds apart." He chuckles, his lips brushing against my ear as he speaks. "Also," he pulls away to walk around me, his gaze focused on my neck.

Shit.

His hand still holds my curls back - his fingers grazing over the sensitive skin of the fresh hickey Jason, well, Robin, had given me a few minutes before. I try to swallow the nervous lump in my throat.

"'I'll go first, and you count to ten, then come up'." He grits through his teeth. My whole body shakes. I can't control my tears growing in my eyes, Joker has that affect on most people. He brings out every raw emotion they try to keep at bay. "One little flaw in your plan," he runs his fingers over my cheek calmly. "I am an expert in being observant. Nothing goes unnoticed, Sweetie." He raises his brows and smiles. "How long?"

I finally swallow my bile to answer.

"What?" I try to steady my breathing, but it's too late. He knew me and Robin were fucking the second he pieced his theory together.

"Don't act innocent and defenseless. Johnny might not see through that shit, but I do." He grinds his teeth. "Johnny! Oh, no, no, no. Why, he'll be destroyed that his sweet little Vitani Malkia would do such a thing as fuck the enemy." He grabs my throat and pins me to the car. "So, say it ain't so, Hady. Tell me you and Bird brain ain't got something going on." He crushes my throat in his hand. I can answer him, but I don't. I just shake and feel more tears pricking my eyes, letting him know it's true. That reality hits him like a truck. His smile falls and he stumbles back and looks at me with bewilderment. "You little bitch." He chuckles. "SNEAKY, SNEAKY, CONNIVING, MANIPULATING, COMPULSIVE LYING, BITCH!" He hollers out in laughter, doubling over. I try to walk away when he grabs my chin in his hand. "Very, very, bad girl." I feel like the bone is going to splinter, he's squeezing it like a fucking Python suffocates its prey.

"Burn in hell." I wrench from his grip.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." He grabs a hand full of my hair and drags me across the pavement, kicking me after he lets me go. "What the hell is Johnny gonna say? How about we call him." He chuckles, pulling his phone out.

"Don't!" I try to get the phone away from him and he steps away.

"Johnny boy!" He pipes happily. "How ya been?" He listens. "Uh huh, uh huh, well, there's a little problem with Hady." Here it goes. "She screwed Robin," he chuckles angrily. Silence. "Yeah. She did." Shit. "Alright, I'll tell her. Bye." He hangs up, ticks his phone back in his suit pocket and then rubs his face with his hand. "Well," he starts. "He doesn't want to look at you now he knows for sure that you and Jason, well Robin, have fucked off." My eyes widen. "What? Didn't think I knew the brat was Robin? Sweetheart, I made that kid." He crouches next to me. "You see, my hatred for the little squirt has been a long time coming. I sabotaged his life, laced his mother's dope with a poison, resulting in her death. Got his old man arrested. I just needed something to laugh in Bat's face about. I was kind of having second thoughts about it, then I learned that you and Jason were special friends. I figured you didn't know about him being Boy blunder; I was wrong. Clearly. So, now, when I finish the little punk, I'll be killing two birds with one stone; well, two robins. Making Batman suffer, and teaching you a lesson that loyalty is the most important thing to have in life." He pats my cheek and I let his words soak in.

"What do you mean when you finish him?" My voice locks, catching in my throat.

"Well, I have to finish what I've started right?" He furrows his brows. "Oh, don't you worry that pretty little head of yours, Hady." He pokes his lip out. "I'll make sure you get front row seats to the show."

* * *

 **Joker won't be killing Jason. . .yet, but don't think he won't be planning it & more Joker/Harley next chapter, I think everyone will like The next chapter, more so Harley in the next chapter;)**

 **DocQuinn:**

 **Yeah...there was a lot of anger towards her on Harley's part.**

 **Harley Quite:**

 **Harley's only going to get more violent, not much worse, but she's going to be doing a lot more crime from now on:)**

 **Sabrichi. C. Brus:**

 **Yeah, their mama was a bitch. My parents were never like that either. I don't know where I come up with these really bad things to throw into this story, it just happens. Harley's going to be a lot more violent.**

 _ **I love you guys! I hope you liked this chapter, I know there's not a lot going on in this one - just think of it as the calm before the storm because the next chapter is gonna be kinda packed with all kinds of exciting and violent shit. Let me know what you thought!**_

 **xoxo**


	5. My Love For My Joker

_**Warning:**_

 _ *** Explicit* sexual Situations**_

 _ *** Explicit* Language**_

 _ *** Explicit* Violence**_

 _ **My Love For My Joker**_

 _was stronger than their madhouse walls. - Harley Quinn_

Harley

"It's okay, Daddy'll be back soon." I bounce Lucy up and down and walk around the living room, holding her bottle as a small stream of milk falls down her chin. I wipe it away with her bib and wait patiently for the door to open. After about thirty minutes, the door swings open to reveal an agitated Joker. "What's wrong?" I furrow my brows and he removed his tie, going to grab a bottle of liquor from one of the cabinets.

Lucy's now fast asleep and I go to lay get done. When I get back, he's digging through more cabinets. He finally finds what he's looking for and he grabs an orange prescription bottle and takes two pills from it, downing it with his whiskey.

I step closer to him with furrowed brows and snatch the orange bottle from him before he can put it back up. When I read the label I press my lips together.

"Didn't know you were on Oxycodone." I look to him. "Is your back hurtin' or somethin'?" The bastard just rolls his jaw and waves me off, turning the other way. "Are you deaf? Why're ya on pain killers?" He stops and turns slowly.

"Gimme my damn pills back and mind your own fuckin' business." He reaches his hand out.

"I ain't seen you sober, in a while, J. Completely sober. Not hungover, not tipsy, not 'kinda sorta, I've only had a few drinks', I mean SOBER." He squeezes his glass so hard it cracks and shatters. "And now this?" I rattle the pill bottle. "You ain't hurt! You're just tryin' to find an easy way out of life. Well guess what?" I open the bottle and walk to the window and take my fist, busting the thin glass. "If I can't get high and wasted, neither can you."

"Don't you fuckin' dare. Those pills cost me $200 a pop," he growls walking to me. I just pour the pulls out the widow and throw the bottle with it. "You fuckin' bitch!"

"I'm not gonna sit around and watch the father of my fuckin' baby stay hooked on- "

"Shut up!" He stomps to me, grabbing my chin. I swat him away and stumble back.

"I'm worried about you! Get the fuck off me!" I yell as he grabs my arms, we both stumble into a wall, my back hits the player with a thud as my nails scratch at him and my arms try to push him away. He grips my chin in his hand and shoves his lips to mine harshly. I kick at his and pull at his hair now. "GET OFF OF ME!" I scream.

He doesn't listen, his tongue starts manipulating mine and I try my hardest to fight back a moan.

"I said, 'get off'!" I shove at him some more. He laughs, but still doesn't budge. "Get the hell away from m- " his mouth comes to mine harshly and he stops me beating on his chest. He takes my wrists in his hands, making me immobile.

I finally give in and accept his kiss greedily, snatching my hands away from his, just to run my fingers through his soft hair and get him as close as possible to me. Our kisses soon become rough and demanding, his tongue dominating mine, his hands pulling at my robe.

I pull away from him to get rid of it, something taking over me completely. I push his suit jacket off of him, my fingers rushing to skillfully unbutton his shirt like my life depends on it. I practically rip it from him, throwing it somewhere in the room. He picks me up, wrapping my thighs around his waist.

Just as he's walking to the bed room, Lucy starts crying. . .again.

He pulls away from our heated kiss.

"For the love of God, can you give us a few minutes of peace and quiet, Lucy?!" He screams, which shuts her up. "How long do you think she'll stay quiet?" He asks me with a smug smile.

"I don't know, we better hurry." I smile back.

"I like the way you think, Doc." He grins widely and I laugh as his lips press to mine again, his hand slamming the door shut.

He throws me on the bed, his hands quickly discarding my bra and panties. I can tell he's still angry, I mean, I did throw out a $900 bottle of pills out, so. . .

He un loops his belt from his pants and loops it around his hand.

No. Nope. No.

I'm not going to be punished for trying to help the man I love. Nope.

"Roll over." He demands. I bite my tongue, a little scared to disobey him, but I slowly shake my head. "Harley. Roll. Over."

"I haven't done anything wrong." I protest, sitting up. He grabs my hair and I kick at him, making him even angrier. He grabs me around my waist and picks me up, sitting on the bed. Before I can protest, my stomach falls onto his knees, knocking me out of breath. He grabs my hands and pulls them behind my back, bounding them with his belt. When I feel his hand rub over my ass, I squeeze my eyes shut and prepare myself for the pain.

When it comes, it burns like hell. My teeth bare into his thigh, making him groan in both pain and pleasure, and in return, I get another harsh slap. After the tenth one, I have tears rolling down my cheeks, and my own juices soaking my thighs.

"Shh shh shh," he coos, running the palm of his hand down my back to my ass, and rubs it along my drenched pussy. My breath hitches and he lets out a dark chuckle. "I don't understand you." He plays with my clit while he talks to me and my teeth bare into my lip. "You always say how you don't want to be punished, but then whenever I'm done, you're always wet." He growls, letting the belt that held my hands fall to the floor.

"Because," I get up, pushing him to the mattress and sitting on the growing bulge in his pants. "I love you." I run my hands up his chest.

His Hand runs up my leg to my hip, and his nails bite into my skin harshly. Dark blue eyes burn into my light blue ones, and I feel paralyzed.

His other hand goes is my chest, and wraps around my throat tightly, pulling me down to him.

"Why's that?" He asks quietly, brushing the hair away from my face.

"Why's what?" I furrow my brows, my finger making random patterns on his cheek.

"Why is it that you love me?" His fingers gently move up and down my side, making every muscle relax. I have to think for a moment

Why do you love him?

"You have the oddest ways of makin' me laugh," I reply. "And you're very charmin'." I add.

"That's it?"

"No," I press a kiss to his jaw. "You're also very, very, sweet - when you wanna be." I whisper hotly in his ear.

"Mmm, what else?" He reaches between us to unbutton his pants.

"You're incredibly sexy." I trail my hand down his chest to his pelvis and grab him. He sighs in content and pulls my lips to his, taking my bottom lip between his teeth. I moan, positioning him at my cunt. He snaps up, but surprisingly lets me stay in charge. His arms wrap my waist and he kisses my chest and he pulls me down on him, burying himself in me to the hilt. I wince at the slight discomfort, but it all vanishes when he lifts me back up, and slams into me slowly. I hiss, crying out. My hands rest on his large arms, strong enough to break someone's back. An extremely sadistic thought comes to mind, making more of my juices pour over his cock as he stretches my pussy.

"And?" He leaves a trail of sloppy kisses on my neck and jaw as he thrusts deeper into me, hitting my cervix. My head tilts back and a mewl escapes my throat; my nails rake down his biceps.

"You're really. . .ungh." I rest my forehead against his, biting my tongue to keep from screaming. ". . .good in. . ." He takes my nipple into his mouth, gnashing it between his teeth. ". . .bed. . .fuck." I squeeze my eyes shut and he slows down a little. He pushes me back, my hair falls off the end of the bed and he gets on top of me, resting on his elbows. He slides back into me and I whimper, threading my fingers through his hair.

His thumb runs over my bottom lip, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Now," I smile widely, pecking his lips. "tell me why you love me." I chuckle, he slides out of me, kissing the tip of my nose.

"You're crazy." He pecks my lips and I narrow my eyes.

"I'm being serious!" I whine. He chuckles again, his lips pressing gently to my neck, then my collar bone.

"Well," he presses a kiss to the center of my chest. "You make me think a little clearer." He tells me. "You're beautiful." I feel heat rise to my face from his attention.

"How so?"

"How so what?"

"How am I beautiful? You have to go into detail or else I won't believe you." I raise my brows.

He smiles mischievously, slamming his hips into mine, making me wrap a leg around his hips.

"These," he presses hot, tongue filled kiss to each of my nipples, making my back arch. "And these," he slides out of me as small, chaste kisses dust down each of my ribs. "This," he kisses my tummy, making me giggle a little because of how ticklish I am there. He grins at me and I already now what he's got planned.

"Sto- Mistah J!" I laugh loudly he tickles me, causing tears to spill over my eyes. "Stop!" I kick and laugh as he chuckles. "I said st- oh, God." I moan, feeling his tongue lap at my cunt.

"And this," he peppers my entrance, clit and mound in kisses. "Is probably one of the things I love most about you," he runs his hands up my legs and puts them on his shoulders, his lips and tongue working my clit again. I tighten my legs around him, throwing my head back at the warmth pooling in my stomach.

He sits up, keeping my legs on his shoulders and teases me with the tip of his cock. God, I love it.

"Please, Daddy." I beg him, severing my lip between my teeth.

Before he can do anything, my phone rings.

"Ugghh, c'mon." I groan.

"Answer it." He grumbles, falling by me on the bed.

"Hello?" I snap.

"Harley, it's Pamela." Ivy's voice rings out.

"Ivy? What's wrong? I thought you were in Black Gate?" I furrow my brows.

"I'm in trouble." She tells me.

"What do ya mean?"

"I think the Doctors here are trying to kill me."

* * *

Vitani

"Johnny- "

"Don't." He says through gritted teeth.

I've been home for an hour and he's just now coming out of his room.

"Please, talk to me about this."

"Fine. How was he?" He shrugs, anger laced with his every word.

"What?"

"How. Was. He? You said you wanted to talk about it, right? I mean, was he a good fuck or not?" He scoffs.

"Johnny, please. I feel awful about doing this to you. I just- "

"In love with the both of us, right?" He spits.

"As bullshit as that sounds, yes. I am." A couple tears roll down my cheeks. I walk to him and wrap my arms around his neck, hoping he'll forgive me.

"I'm done with this, Hadlynn." He says lowly, pushing me off him. "If you really loved me, you wouldn't even care if he existed or not."

"Johnny, I do love y- "

"Just. . .go. Just go." He rubs his face. "I'm done. Go."

"That's it? 'Go'?" I chuckle with no humor.

"What the hell do you want me to say, Vitani? You sure as hell ain't yourself anymore so what's the fuckin' point?"

"You know what your problem is?"

"I got plenty. I know what each one is. Thank you." He turns to go but I grab his wrist.

"You never fight for something you want. You find out I'm cheating on you and your first instinct is to leave me. I have issues. I have problems. You don't try to sit down and talk about this, you don't even want to hear what I have to say. Your first thought is 'oh, she's a backstabbing ho, l love her; but I don't love her enough to try to work this out - so I'm gonna go'."

"Only because 'work it out' to you, means manipulate me into staying with you. I'm not doing the same thing with you that I did with Esmeralda."

"I'm not like her. She was a heartless bitch."

"She cheated on me with a guy she was In love with. Sound familiar?"

"She drug your child down with her, though. Even if we did have one, I'd never want to do that to them or you."

"Hadlynn, seriously. Go."

"No."

"I'm losing my patience with you."

"I don't care. I lost my patience with you a long time ago."

"Patience with what? Sex? Marriage? 'I love you'? I've told you I love you every moment I get, it's not like I haven't tried to have sex with you. You always say you aren't ready, which now I realize is complete BULLSHIT BEING THAT YOU HAVE NO PROBLEM FUCKIN' - YOU WANTED TO TALK REMEMBER?!"

He grabs my hand when I try to walk away. "LET'S FUCKIN' TALK!"

"Let go of me!" I snatch away from him, he just grabs my arm tightly. "Johnny, you're hurting me." I cry out, it feels like his fingers are crushing the bone.

"You're gonna stay and talk about this with me." He growls.

"Johnny, I -" the door bell rings and he lets my arm go, walking to answer it.

"Hi," I see Harley and Joker. "Can you two watch Lucyfer for a few minutes while we go handle some business?" Harley asks us. I walk to her and take the sleeping baby.

"Of course," I take Lucy from her and she hands me the diaper bag.

"Thanks." She hugs me, kissing my cheek. "J told me what happened and We'll talk when I get back. Everything with Jason's goin' to be okay." She whispers quietly enough that no one hears her but me.

"K." I whisper back.

When I look up, my eyes lock with Jokers.

"Don't let her out of your sight." He tells us.

"Don't worry, Lucy's fine here." Johnny assures him.

"I wasn't talking about the baby." Joker hisses back, his eyes still on me.

"I'm not." Johnny glances at me too.

"Right, I might get pregnant with Robin's baby if you do." I sneer sarcastically, turning to go to my room, slamming the door.

I lay Lucy's sleeping body on my bed and lay beside her, cutting my lamp off and trying to get some sleep.

* * *

Joker

I don't know why I agreed to go help Harls bust the plant out of Black Gate.

Oh, yeah, forgot. The blonde held a knife to my dick and threatened to cut it off.

I knew she wouldn't, she loves it too much. But, I wanted to see what the kid has in her. We'll see if she cracks under pressure.

I glance at her to see she's a worried wreck, biting her nails, playing with her hair, even shaking a little.

My hand absentmindedly falls to her thigh, her shaking immediately stops and she glares at me.

"What?" I ask her, not taking my eyes off the road.

"Nothin'." She sighs. It gets awkwardly quiet, like there's something she's not telling me.

"What's bothering you?" I look to her and she raises her brows.

"Nothin'. I'm fine."

"You're not fine. If you were, you wouldn't be like a little lap dog." I roll my jaw and she blinks for a few moments.

"I was just thinkin' about what happened before we started screwin' around. . .the Oxycodone. . .and everything." She says quietly. I roll my eyes.

"Harley." I say in warning.

"Well I can't help it! I'm worried about ya. I mean, I feel like the minute I get Hady off drugs, you go right to em'!" She widens her eyes. I furrow my brows.

"It's cute that you think I've just now started drugs."

"I know you ain't just now started drugs, but, I'm not used to seein' em' on you." She sighs. "It worries me."

"You shouldn't be worried about me. I'm fine. I've been fine. I'm not gonna die for takin' a couple Oxycodone."

"Oxycodone, no. Marijuana, cocaine, meth, ya know - things you buy that can easily be laced with something else, yes."

"Harley, guess how long I've been doing this?"

"Almost twenty years." She replies quietly.

"Guess how long I've been doing drugs?"

She just shrugs.

"Almost twenty fucking years. I think if I were going to die because someone fucked with a shipment, that it would've already happened. K?"

"K." She crosses her arms.

"So, turn that frown upside down, because we are going to go save Pammy and then we'll go back home and finish what we started." I grab her hand and press a kiss to the back of it and she gives me a small smile. "Good girl."

When we finally get to Black Gate, my guys don't take long to show up. The gates chained shut, which is no surprise, but Harley still looks defeated.

"Chin up, buttercup. We have bolt cutters." I grab the cutters and snap the chains from the gate. "Alright," I walk to the car and one of my guys throws me an automatic. I look at Harley and then at the gun. She soon picks up on what I'm thinking and scoffs, grabbing the gun from the holster behind my suit jacket.

"I'm fine with this." She pipes, pulling the hammer back.

She starts walking through the gate when I grab her wrist.

"Don't you think you should stay behind, kiddo." I suggest. "This might be too much for you to handle."

"Ha! In the last year, I've slept with my patient, got pregnant with his kid, got him arrested, shot him, and left him for three months. Not to mention this was the most dangerous criminal in 300 miles." She narrows her eyes at me and I smirk. "At this point, hell ain't even too much for me to handle." She pats my cheek, grabbing my hand and pulling me behind her.

* * *

Harley

"She said she's in Intensive Care. Which is in the west wing." I tell him. There's about four guys that he told to come help us. They distract the front door security, me and him go get Ivy.

"Alright," he looks to his guys. "go." He nods to the door. They nod and quietly go in, shooting the lock off the main entrance. If they're guns didn't have silencers on them, they'd be screwed. Within a minute, one of them peeks out the door and motions for us.

"They're all dead." He tells us.

J looks at me with raised brows.

"Let's go." I push past him.

"Woah, woah, woah, kiddo." He gently grabs my wrist and walks with me. "You can't just strut through here and expect to get her out easy and go."

"Okay. What do you suggest we do then?" I look up to him and he thinks. He looks back at his men.

"Kill off the security." He orders them. "We'll handle whoever gets in our way." He tells me. "Follow my lead, you make sure I don't get killed, I'll make sure you don't get killed." He orders.

"Yes, sir." I nod.

He quietly walks down the hall, looking around every corner before continuing, occasionally asking me if we're 'all clear'. We are.

When we finally reach the Intensive Care is when we stumble on problems.

"Intensive Care" is for the most dangerous criminals who rank 6 and over on a scale of 1-10, 10 being the most lethal. Ivy was a 9. It's called "intensive care" because they're the ones who need the most mental help. But, doctors are deceitful. When Ivy told me they were trying to extract her poison from blood samples to try to create a toxin that will slowly kill their worst patience over time, I had to go help her out.

There's always something sketchy going on in places like this.

Joker looks around a corner and he pushes me back with his arm, grabbing the hand gun from me.

"Shh," he says over his shoulder. He makes six shots, all of them a second apart. I think he might've missed until he hands me the gun. "C'mon." He walks down the hall he just shot into and smile at the dead bodies, all of them shot in the head.

"How'd you do that?" I ask him, rather impressed with his shooting skills.

"A good magician never reveals his secrets."

I giggle and he chuckles.

When we take another step, red sirens blare and alarms ring out the halls.

"We've been caught." He pouts.

"I'm not going anywhere without Ivy." I say sternly.

"I know, I feel bad for whoever gets in your -"

There's a gun shot and I feel a bullet go right by me.

I don't hesitate to shoot the fucker in the chest, and the one behind him in the abdomen.

"Want this?" J offers me the automatic and I shake my head.

"I got this, just- " another bullet goes through my hair. My whole face twists. I look down to see a good amount of my the ends of my hair on the ground and I look at Joker. "Did you see that?!" I bark angrily.

"How dare he?" He asks sarcastically.

"He shot my hair!" I snap my head to the guard who's trying to reload his gun. "Gimme." I snatch the automatic from him and shoot down a whole line of guards. When I'm done I blow on the end of it and hand the gun back to Joker. "There." I grumble and stomp through the dead bodies, going to the man who shot my hair. I dig in J's pocket for a knife and crouch by the body. "Bastard." I hiss, pulling up on his hair. I cut and saw through his skin until his scalp is completely off his head, I then tuck the bloodied flesh in J's pants pocket. He gives me a look but I brush it off.

I give up, giving zero fucks and just start screaming down the hallways.

"IVY!" I yell.

"I'm in here would you stop fucking screaming, Harley?!" She screams back.

"Oh," I look to Joker. "Oopsie." I take the hand gun and shoot the lock off her cell. She walks out and Joker curses under his breath.

Yes, in all fairness she's naked and I should be covering his eyes, but I doubt he's interested in her from the way he's acting. His gaze is at the ceiling.

"And you're naked. Why am I not surprised?" He mumbles.

"Problem, clown? You know, I did ask Harley to help me out. You weren't invited." She hisses back.

"Don't worry about him." I assure her. "Um, Mistah J, do you might have something to cover Ivy?" I ask nicely and he rolls his jaw.

"No."

"Quite the gentleman you have there." Ivy scoffs, shoving past us. I roll my eyes and pull my shirt over my head, handing it to Ivy. She smirks triumphantly to Joker, and puts it on. It's goes to her upper thigh, covering everything that needs to be covered. J looks at me like I'm a dead woman.

"You wouldn't help her out." I shrug.

We all rush to get out, but are met by more orderlies.

"Alright, Pammy. We got you out of your mess, you help us out." Joker grumbled. She raised a brow.

"Say please." She ordered.

"Feministic bitch, get us the fuck out of -"

"Ivy, please help us out." I put my hand over his mouth. "Please?"

"Fine." She sighs. It doesn't take long for her eyes to glow a solid green and the vine tattoos on her body to light up and flicker as well. It gets very quiet, the orderlies looking around to see where her vines and venoms would come in at.

"Alright, hands up!" The guard yells to us. Me and Joker look to Ivy who's hands are raised. She smirks at us, then let's her hands fall, before either of us know what's happened, giant, large roots stab into the walls, Windows and roof of the prison all at once, snatching up officers and flinging them around. Screams and curses ring in my ears and I'm suddenly grabbed by J, and pushed down, preventing me from being hit by a piece of falling concrete. He shoots several guards, then grabs my arm and pulls me up.

I'm about to follow him when I'm snatched back to the ground By my ankle.

"Hey, Doc." I recognize the voice before I see the face. Arnold Wilser, a patient I saw at Arkham who I reported for trying to make sexual attempts on me.

I go to scream, but his hand is put over my mouth, his other hand pulling at my shorts.

I look to see Joker's busy shanking some escaped prisoner, oblivious to my own battle with Arnold. Before I can get the fucker off of me, something's large, green, scaled hand shoves through his abdomen and He's plucked off of me. I look up in horror to see 'Killer Croc' staring between me and Arnold.

"That's not a way to treat a lady," he snaps, before Arnold can say anything, his head is smashed between Croc's jaws, popping like a balloon with a wet SMASH! And crack of his skull. Next think to go is his spine, being ripped from him like a gutted fish. Being torn from him skin and moving like a shaking snake while Croc tears it away from nerves and muscle that's caged it in. With the large space left in his back from where his spine was ripped out, his other innards starts oozing out, still strung together. Croc doesn't seem interested in the morbid carcass anymore. He instead tosses him down and looks at me, wiping his hand against his prison assigned pants. He holds out his hand for me and I hesitate to take it. But then again, he did just brutally murder a man who had it in his mind to rape me, so. . .a part of me knew I could trust him.

"Thank you," I say quietly and look up to see Joker walking to us.

"Croc." He nods, taking my wrist. "I trust you'll take it from here?" he asks the man.

"You know I will," he grins a sharp toothed grin and J chuckles.

"Good, come along, Pumpkin Pie." He tugs at my hand and I give Croc one last wave and a big smile before rushing out the car with Ivy and J.

* * *

Vitani

"Lucyfer," I rub my tired eyes as I here her cries. I've already fed her and changed her within the last twenty minutes. Now she just won't go to sleep. "Lucy, please, go to sleep for aunt Vitani." I run my finger tips over her soft forehead. She still cries though. "Alright, alright. I'll call him." I take my phone, dialing Harley's number. When she answers, I can tell I woke her up. "Where are you at?"

"We're about an hour away on the way back, why?" She answers with a yawn.

"Lucy won't stop crying. I just fed and changed her diaper and burped her."

"She does that. She just misses her daddy is all."

"Well is there anyway her 'daddy' can hurry up?" I rub my forehead.

"I'm going as fast as I can, Vitani." He snaps to me. He must've snatched the phone from Harley.

"Well hurry up. She won't shut up."

"Put the phone on speaker," he sighs. I do as I'm told. "Lucy? Lucy, dear, you need to go to sleep. Mommy and Daddy will be there in a few minutes to get you, alright?" She stops crying, but still whines and mumbles, her face twisting. He sighs again. "Amazing grace, how sweet the sound. That saved a wretch, like me. I once was lost but now I'm found, was blind but now I see. 'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear and grace my fears relieved. How precious did that grace appear, the hour I first believed."

Extremely ironic for HIM to be singing such a godly song, but hell, Lucy was calming down so, I was just rolling with it.

"Through many dangers, toils, and snares I have already come, 'tis grace has brought me safe thus far and grace will lead me home. The Lord has promised good to me his word my hope secures; he will my shield and portion be, as long as life endures. When this flesh and heart shall fail and mortal life shall cease I shall possess within the veil, a life of joy and peace. When we've been there ten thousand years, bright shining as the sun, we've no less days to sing God's praise, than when we've first begun." He finishes and I look at Lucy to see she's fast asleep. I'll give it to him, he's a good singer. I really wish he would've told me all it takes is for him to sing to her or I would've called him long ago.

"She's asleep." I tell him quietly. "Thank you."

"Mmhmm, see you when we get there."

"Alright, bye."

* * *

Joker

When I finally get to Esther's house, Harvey's already sitting in his car, waiting.

Ivy and Harley are sharing the passenger seat, curled around each other like cats, fast asleep. I open the door and pick Harley up, and he picks Pammy up and takes her to his car.

"Look, I don't know how to thank you enough for getting her out of that place. If anything ever happened to her, I don't think I could ever- "

"Hey, it's fine." I shrug.

"No, but really, Joker. I know you and Pam ain't gotten along all that well, I really appreciate your help." He shakes my hand.

"I believe you should be thanking Harley, Dent." I tell him as she comes out with Lucy in her arms. Before she can open the door to the car, Harvey hugs her, taking her by surprise.

"Whatcha doin'?" She asks confused.

"Thanks for going to get Pamela. It means a lot." He tells her.

"Oh, hey, it's no problem. She's my friend. I'd do anything for the people I care about." She smiles sweetly. "Tell her to call me, though." She instructs him.

"Will do. Thanks again, goodnight." He gets into his car and drives off.

When we reach the pent house, she takes Lucy to bed and comes back showered.

"Babies!" She calls, grabbing the crusted over, dry blood coated scalp from my pocket. I forgot it was in there. When Bud and Lou appear, she tosses it to them. They start fighting and biting at each others feet over it. "What time is it?" She yawns, sitting in my lap.

"Late."

"Ya know, I never finished hearing everything you love about me." She yawns, resting her head in the crook of my neck.

"You're spoiled rotten." I mumble and she laughs and smiles into my skin. "That." I tell her.

"That what?" She asks quietly.

"That laugh and that smile, are my most favorite things about you." I reply. She sits up, looking at me.

"Really?" She asks curiously.

"And your eyes. I love those, too." I add.

* * *

 **Awe:) don't fuck with Harley's hair.**

 **DocQuinn:**

 **Not the last time they'll run into each other. I have a lot planned for more bat/joker fights. . .many of them including our favorite clown princess of crime;)**

 **Sabrichi. C. Brus:**

 **Yes, Vitani will pay for her sins eventually. And Harley wasn't extremely violent in this chapter - well. . .I take that back.**

 **Loreenagrgoddess:**

 **Thank you so much! And yeah, joker's pretty bipolar, isn't he? He and Batman are going to do a lot of fighting. This book is going to be a lot longer than my last two, so a lot of time will be covered in it. Nothing too extreme like several years, but probably around a year will go by in this one. A very eventful, batman filled year. Definitely not the last time you'll see him and J interact.**

 **Harley Quite:**

 **Thank you so much! Even without saying a lot, your review made me happy:) I'm glad you like it so far!**

 **I LOVE YOU GUYS SO FUCKING MUCH. I THINK EVERYONE KNOWS THAT, BUT I LOVE YOU. EVEN THE READERS WHO DON'T REVIEW, I LOVE YOU JUST BECAUSE YOU SUPPORT ME AND ENJOY MY STORY. THANK YOU SO, SO MUCH!**

 **Ps- So sorry I haven't updated in several days, as corny as it sounds I had a rough week. A dog I've had since I was six years old suddenly died last Saturday. It was really out of no where that he had heart failure, and my mother being an amazing mom/veterinarian payed for his medication out of her own pocket, so I wouldn't have to and gave me anything I needed to make him more comfortable and he passed within a few days, unfortunately. He was extremely old, probably succeeding a dog's average life span by five years, but it was really hard for me to let him go simply because he was the biggest sweetheart ever and I've always come home to him; whether it was when I was in grade-school, high school or even college (yes I took him with me when I moved) he was the first thing I saw when I opened the door. And again, I didn't have a lot of time to prepare for it because he only started showing signs of heart failure literally a day before he was diagnosed with it. To me that's a good excuse not to focus on things that can wait to be done. But I've missed writing this whole week, and I'm happy for your patience and wonderful support and reviews. They've definitely made me smile.**

 **Let me know what you thought about this chapter.**

 **I love you.**

 **xoxo**


	6. Don't Bother Me

_**Warning:**_

 _ *** Explicit* Language **_

**_Violence_**

 ** _Light Sexual Innuendo_**

 _ **Don't Bother Me**_

 _I'm busy being upset. -The Joker_

Jason

"This," Alfred cuts the end from the string from where he stitched me up. "is why we don't trust pretty faces, Master Jason."

"I understand, Alfred." I say quietly.

"Ah, nothing to be solemn about, sir. Master Bruce has been where you are many times."

"Hes never been in love with any of the women who's hurt him." I scoff.

"He's cared deeply for some." He tells me.

"He loves Selina, and Talia. . .he's not IN love with them, though."

"I believe that's a conversation you'll have to save for him."

"Is it wrong of me to still care for her, Alfred?" I ask him. "I'm angry, yes, but I still love her. I'll forgive her, eventually."

"Well," he sighs. "If that's how you go about it then, sir."

"It is."

"And have you discussed to your father what you're planning to stay with the harpy that- "

"I am almost twenty years old. I don't need my dad telling me what is and isn't okay."

"Clearly you do," Bruce comes in. "I asked you earlier where you were. You never answered."

I'm silent for a moment.

"With Hadlynn," I answer him.

"Doing what?" He furrows his brows, already knowing what we were doing. I bite my tongue.

"We were just screwing around, okay? Neither of us knew Joker was going to show up."

"We got our asses kicked tonight and that bastard got away because you were being distracted by Vitani. Intentionally distracted." He snaps back.

"She didn't know he was- "

"She tell you she didn't know? Because she also promised to get mental help, remember that? How long ago was that? Nine months?" He steps closer. "You're little girlfriend, Jason, is a seductive, manipulative, sadistic, psychotic, compulsive liar. And guess where she gets it all from? JOKER. But god forbid you call your girlfriend what she really is; a criminal. She knew Joker was going to be there. They planned it. She did her job distracting you, wrapping you around her little finger while Joker went after me."

"Bruce- "

"Enough. You will not, what so ever, see her again. And the second I see her, I'm calling GCPD."

"Because she's not perfect?" I hiss back.

"This has nothing to do with whether she's perfect or not!"

"This has everything to do with it. You are the most hypocritical son of a bitch I have ever fucking met, Bruce!"

"Both of you calm. Down." Barbara's voice rung through the air.

"I'm hypocritical for wanting to protect you?" Bruce ignores her.

"I'm not that scared little orphan anymore, Bruce. I don't need your protection." I say sternly.

"You're my son! You could be forty five years old and I'll still protect you, Jason. That's my job. You're my responsibility."

"I might be yours, but Hadlynn's mine. She needs someone there for her." I take a deep breath. "She needs me."

We stare at each other for a while.

"Well, then, if that's the case. . ." He rubs his chin. "I think you need to give up Robin."

"What?!" I bark.

"Bruce -" Barbara starts.

"Robin is a leader, he's a protector, he's a beacon of hope just like Batman is. What kind of example would it be for Robin to protect the city from scum when he's rolling around in the sheets with a- "

"And Batman hasn't fucked any bad guys? Selina Kyle? Talia al Ghul? I mean, if we're being honest here, I've only slept with one. And I actually care about her as a human being. You know; mind, body and soul? I don't go out trying to stop her with the hopes that we'll fuck around before I turn her in to the cops."

"You. . ." He trails off. "No more Robin." He says sternly, walking away and Alfred follows him.

"Bruce is right," Babs says quietly. I turn to look at her. "I love her, too. But I'd feel much better about her safety if she were somewhere she needed to be, like Black Gate or Belle Reve."

"I'm not. . ." I shake my head. ". . .putting her through that."

"We all have to make choices we don't want to make to protect the people we love, Jason. Vitani isn't Hadlynn. That sweet girl you met a year ago Doesn't exist anymore." She tells me. "Look, I know you need to think on this so I'm gonna go, but just remember if you need someone to talk to, I'm here." She pats my shoulder and I sigh.

* * *

Joker

"Good morning." Harley kisses my cheek, bouncing Lucyfer, who was chugging a bottle of milk. It's been three months since Lucy was born, and I was finding it hard to believe.

"Good morning." I reply, not looking up from the paper I was reading.

'HUNDREDS MURDERED DURING BLACK GATE BREAK OUT'

Was the front page headline.

'Late last night, Black Gate Pen. was attacked, and destroyed. Like Arkham Asylum, the correctional facility's come apart involved The Joker, with the help of Pamela Isley. All inmates (those who haven't escaped) were transported to Belle Reve.'

I smile triumphantly. . .

My eyes drift to Harley who's wearing one of my shirts - all the buttons undone - and red lace panties. Her hair sits on her head in a bun and she's looking for something in the cabinets.

"Can you hand me that blanket?" She asks me, pointing to the one on the couch beside me. I toss it to her and she lays it on the counter and places Lucy on it. "Babies!" She calls and Bud and Lou run to their food bowls. She goes to the fridge and opens a can of beer, pouring half in Bud's bowl and the other half in Lou's.

"Really?" I ask her, standing to walk to the kitchen.

"What?" She turns, throwing the can away.

"You're giving them beer?" I ask her.

"It's your fault. That's the first thing you gave them, ain't it?"

"I gave it to them cause I felt bad for them."

"You pity people?" She looks surprised.

"I pity animals. I hate people." I correct her.

"Ah," she rolls her eyes and bends over, looking through the cabinets for something. I smirk, and slowly walk behind her, pulling her closer by her hips and her ass lines almost perfectly with my groin. She gasps at the action and snaps up, turning to look at me. Lucy babbles a little and Harley narrows her eyes. "Daddy's bein' very bad, Lucy." She tells her, giving me a playful smile.

"Daddy's in a very good mood." I brush the baby hairs from her face and she smiles widely.

"Good." She stands on her tippy toes to press a kiss to my lips before turning to get Lucy. "Look," she rubs over the baby's head. "She's growin' hair." She picks her up. "My baby's all grown up." She smiles rubbing her nose against Lucy's. "Ain't she?" She asks in a high pitched voice, making Lucy let out a sound between a giggle and a squeak. She kisses her cheek and Lucy shoves her fingers in her mouth. There's a very thin layer of solid white hair on her head.

"My little princess." I take her from Harley and she hits me in the face lightly with her hands, trying to stick my nose in her mouth.

"Ahem." Harley crosses her arms in a pout. I look at Lucy, holding her with my right arm and I pick Harley up with my left one, her legs wrap around my waist.

"She's greedy, isn't she, kid?" I ask Lucy.

"Mmhmm," Harley presses a kiss to my temple and slowly trails her lips to my ear, her teeth biting at my eat lobe. "I'm very greedy." She whispers hotly and I look at her.

I go to kiss her, but she presses a finger to my lips.

"I gotta cook breakfast." She stops me, I lay a now sleepy Lucy back on her blanket on the counter.

"What if I don't want food for breakfast?" I whisper, setting her on the part of the counter on the other side of the stove. Her brows furrow.

"What are ya gonna eat then? Breakfast is f- " she stops, arching a brow in realization. "Ohh. . .I'm not really in the mood though." She shrugs. I know she's lying.

"Ah, I bet." I step away from her, grabbing a glass and filling it with water.

"You can help me with breakfast though." She pipes.

"Or you could make breakfast and I'll watch." I cross my arms as she pulls eggs from the fridge.

"Okie dokie."

It doesn't take long for her to mix up the pancakes and get ready to pour them in the pan. She turns her back briefly and I take advantage of the opportunity to aggravate her. I dip two of my fingers in the mix and wait for her to turn back around.

"Hey, Harls?" I ask her.

"Hmm?" She raises her brows and looks at me.

"You got a little something right there." I nod to her cheek.

Her hands moves to the place and she rubs it.

"Is it gone?" She furrows her brows.

"Not exactly. . .it's right," I rub the pancake mix drenched fingers over her cheek. "there."

Her mouth falls open and she rolls her jaw as I chuckle.

"Thanks." She takes her own fingers and dips them into the mix. Instead of wiping it on my face she, she smears it on my bare shoulder. "You got a little somethin' right there." She points to her shoulder.

I dip my whole hand in the Pancake mix when she turns her back. I tap her on the shoulder and when she turns around, I pay the top of her hair, the side of her face and her chest. She has the thick goo all over her.

"Oh, you. . ." She grits out.

Before I know what's happening, she's doing the same, getting it all in my hair, on my face and on my chest. I wipe it off my face as she laughs beautifully. I grab the bowl and take a handful and throw it at her. She screams and snatched the bowl away, throwing more at me.

"Mistah J, stop!" She exclaims with a giggle, running around the counter and grabbing Lucy who was now asleep. She lays her in the floor on her blanket and rushes to our room. Just as she's trying to shut it, I stop her and shove the door open. She's a laughing mess.

"It's not fucking funny." I try to hiss seriously, but a smile breaks to my lips and I chuckle lightly. "You got this shit all over me." I add, still trying to be serious but failing.

"You started it!" She wipes her eyes.

"Well, now I need a shower."

"I do, too." She says back.

"I need one more." I step to the bathroom she jumps on my back.

"I call the first one!" She tries to stop me.

"What are you, five?" I get her off of me.

"Ha! Im more mature than you are!" She crosses her arms.

"You do know we can just shower together, right? It's not like we haven't seen each other naked before." I tell her and she turns red.

"Well, yeah I know that. . .but. . ." She trails off. "W-what about the baby?" She stalls.

"She'll be f- "

"Harley!" Vitani's voice echoes off the walls of the bed room and I cringe as she opens the door.

"What the hell do you want?" I snap to her as she comes into the bathroom.

"C'mon were gonna be late- oh, shit. You forgot, didn't you?" She crosses her arms.

"Forgot what?" I look to Harley.

"Doctor Arkham needed to speak to us, remember?" She asks and Harley's face twists.

"Oh, fuck!" She groans. "Give me ten minutes." She rushes out to grab her cloths.

"Why exactly are we talking to Doctor Arkham?" I ask with crossed arms.

"I don't know. He called Hady and wanted to meet with me and her over brunch, and we'd talk then. It'll take an hour tops," she hops into the shower and washes her hair and body as fast as she can. "and then," she wraps a towel around her waist and presses a quick kiss to my lips. "we can talk when I get back."

She rushes to put cloths on.

"I promise." She adds, about to hug me when she notices I'm still covered I pancake mix. She takes the towel she used and wipes me off with it. "I love you." She traces my bottom lip with her tongue before kissing me hotly. "See you later."

"Be careful." I tell her as she walks out the door of the bathroom.

"I always am." She smiles back, shutting the door.

* * *

Harley

"No fuck ups." Vitani tells me, cranking her car. "No talk of Joker, nothing. If Arkham asks about your skin or hair color, tell him you bleached your skin and dyed your hair. If he still wants to know more about it, be a rude bitch and tell him it's none of his damn business because honestly, it's not. Got it?"

"Got it."

"He offers you a job, you take it. He offers me a job, I'll take it."

"I forgot they're almost done fixing Arkham back up." I furrow my brows.

"Why do you think he wanted to have this lunch? We're both on opposite sides of our sanity than what we used to be, but try to act yourself. As much as you can."

"Okay."

"Oh, and one more thing." She says as we're parking in the parking lot of the restaurant.

"Okay?"

"You miscarried, if he asks about the baby."

Too soon, were sitting with Dr. Arkham and he's telling us something about the renovation of the asylum.

"So, what are you two up to lately?" He asks sweetly.

"I did have a possible job at Black Gate. . .until it was destroyed." I say.

"Ah, yes. It's a true shame, isn't it? I always told you he was far more dangerous than he was treated."

"Well, he never was that bad. . .to me at least."

"Because he was obsessed over you, dear. Can't really say I blame any of them for being intrigued with you. You're certainly one of the most successful doctors we had ever had at Arkham." He takes a sip of his water.

"Doctor Arkham?" I ask him.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question? It's important."

"Of course." He furrows his brows.

"I've heard awful things about what really goes on with these patients in mental facility's. . .some are used for experiments, others are treated poorly, and some are even killed by the so called 'doctors' who are supposed to be helping them."

"I understand why're you're worried, but I assure you, Arkham wasn't like that. And I promise, neither is Belle Reve. I actually wanted to talk you girls into applying for jobs there, until Arkham is reopened."

"You sure about that, Doctor?" Hady cuts in. "I mean, surely you're aware of how. . .hungry Belle Reve's staff can be. . ."

Belle Reve was notorious for rape. Not patients raping patients or even patients raping doctors, but orderlies and doctors raping patients. I had heard horror stories about it in college

"All myths" the board of the facility had said to any questions about the incidents.

"Belle Reve isn't what you girls have heard it is."

"Then do tell us what it's like. Because I heard you can't keep your legs open a little bit without being -"

"What my sister is trying to say," I look to Hady. "is that she'd feel safer working at Arkham. We might pass at the Belle Reve offer."

"I can speak for myself, you know?" She hisses to me. Suddenly, her eyes narrow at Dr. Arkham. "Were you there the night of the charity Masquerade for Arkham? Of course you were, right?" My face tenses at her words.

"Yes, I got out before any killing took place." He tells us.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, Ms. Quinzel." He tells her.

"Really? Could've sworn I saw you. I know damn well you saw us." She adds.

IDIOT!

I grip her legs under the table, sinking my nails into her flesh and looking at her with wide eye.

"What?" She hisses.

"I-I. . .um, I've got somewhere to be." He furrows his brows and stands.

"I'm so sorry for my sisters attitude, she's very- "

"It's alright." He assures us. "I'll get back to you about working at Arkham." He nods to me.

"What the hell is your fuckin' problem?!" I whisper harshly to her.

"He was in there that night. He saw us. Clearly."

"And?"

"So why hasn't he told the cops?" She raises her brows.

"Hady. Drop it. I should hit you for what you just fuckin' did." I snap, standing.

"Please, hit me. I've been needing an excuse to beat some sanity into you for the past year." She sneers back.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." I roll my eyes.

When we get back in the car, she glances out the window and suddenly yanks me down, our heads hitting.

"What the -"

"Shh! Stay down!" She pleads.

"Why?"

"I just saw Jason."

"We need to talk about that, by the way." I raise a brow.

"There's nothing to talk about. . ." After a couple minutes, she slowly peeks her head up. "He's gone. Let's go before he gets back."

"Hadlynn," I start. "There is something to talk about."

"I've already been scolded once." She starts driving.

"I'm not trying to scold you. I just think we should talk about the whole Jason thing and -"

"He's Robin." She says.

"What?"

"Jason's Robin. Joker knew he was. I was caught with Jason. You can see where this is headed right?"

"Hadlynn. . ."

". . .I know. 'Stay away from him'. Don't worry, he probably hates my guts anyway so there's nothing to worry about."

"J's just looking out for you. He doesn't want you hurt." With my words, she slams on breaks.

"Are you serious?" She hisses to me.

"What?"

"'Looking out for you'." She repeated my words. "If he was really 'looking out for me' then I'd respect him and actually listen to him. He's not looking out for me. He doesn't give a fuck about me."

"You really believe that?" I ask her.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't." She retorts. I stay silent. "Exactly."

* * *

Johnny

"She's incredibly stubborn." I chug the rest of my whiskey.

"She'll break. We just need to get her weak spots." J replies over the phone. "Which we both know are her friends and family."

"At this point, I just want that bastard dead." I growl, pouring more alcohol.

"Oh, not before he suffers first, Johnny. Emotionally first, of course. Then we get to the physical strain and heartbreak."

"And she'll watch?" I ask hopefully.

"She won't be able to peel her eyes away." He promises me.

"Who are you talking to?" Lilith asks as she comes from the bathroom, pulling her shirt back on. I wave her off.

"Alright," I smirk. "I'll see you tonight."

"K. Bye." He sighs, hanging up.

"Who was that?" The woman repeats softly.

Lilith is Esmeralda's sister. Her younger sister. But, hey, Esmeralda's dead - so it's not like I'm being a bad person.

I needed a fix to get Vitani out of my fucking head and Lilith was happy to oblige.

She didn't come over in hopes of fucking around. She came over to talk and catch up after I had invited her. She wasn't a whore, or a bitch like her sister. She was a very big hearted and kind girl. A part of me wished I had met her before I met Esmeralda. . .or even Vitani.

She wasn't violent, or mean. She religiously believed in the whole 'kill them with kindness" bullshit.

If I even mentioned to Joker that I was with her right now, I'd never live it down.

"Joker." I look up to her. She just nods.

"I have not seen him in a while. How is he?"

One of the things I enjoyed about her was her attitude.

It didn't matter how crazy or how much of a criminal you were, she was concerned for every life. Once again, very ironic that I'M even friends with her.

"He's a little angry at the moment." I reply honestly.

"Angry? Why, what is wrong?" She sits on the messy bed, crossing her legs.

"I don't want you to think you're a rebound for me, because you aren't, but you know Hadlynn?"

"Umm. . ."

"Joker's new girlfriend is Harleen Quinzel, her younger sister is named Hadlynn. Well, me and Hadlynn were some weird. . .friends with benefits, without the benefits, fucked up shit - I don't even know what we were - until she cheated on me with someone Joker hates." I explain.

"Johnny, I am so sorry. That is horrible." She furrows her brows.

"I want the man dead." I look up at her. "Is that wrong of me?"

"You are angry. And you are hurt. Anger and hurt go hand in hand when it comes to violence. You are upset that this man has taken something so precious to you and you want revenge. But, sometimes revenge is not what we really need. Sometimes it is just to be with ourselves and heal."

"I want her dead."

"You mean him?" She raises a brow.

"No." I shake my head. "Her."

"Johnny," she runs the back of her fingers over my cheek. "You are a good man. Please, do not make yourself into a monster over this woman. If she did those things to you, she is not worth it."

I stare at her for a moment, and get up to leave the room.

No wonder Joker had little patience with Harley. I mean, I honestly love Harley - she's a pretty good person, and friendly if she likes you and I hate when he snaps on her. . .but having someone try to calm you down when you don't want to be calmed down, is annoying.

"Johnny-" someone knocking on the door makes her sigh and follow me out of the room.

When I open the door, I wish that I hadn't.

"I just came to get my. . ." Vitani stops when she sees Lilith. "Who's this?" She asks casually, with a little bit of sweet to it.

If you didn't know her, you'd think she was being a sweetheart - like Lilith does. But if you did know her, you'd know she wasn't being sweet, she was letting the Gotham City Petty Streak, that everyone that's grown up here has, shine proudly.

"Hadlynn, this is Lilith." I say blankly. Lilith looks at me shocked.

"It's so nice to meet you, Lilith." She smiles widely (fake). "Johnny, I came by to ask if you knew when my mom was coming back? I was hoping you had at least talked to Diavolo?"

"You've slept with him, why haven't you talked to him?"

She cuts her eyes at me.

"Just because we're friends doesn't mean we're constantly talking. It was just a question." She mumbles.

"I haven't talked to him, Hady- Hadlynn." I correct myself.

An awkward silence settles between the three of us.

"I am gonna go," Lilith says softly.

"No, I just- "

"It is okay, I will call you, okay?" She grabs her bag and kisses my cheek. "You call me if you think of doing anything stupid, alright?" She raises her brows.

I glance at Hadlynn, and smirk.

"Yes, ma'am." I wrap an arm around her waist and pull her against me, my lips going to hers. It was a heated kiss that was over too soon. When we pulled away, I looked to see Hadlynn standing in the threshold of the door with her jaw clenched and her eyes slightly cut.

"Bye." Lilith says politely. "It was great to meet you, Hadlynn." She smiles, walking out the door. When she's out, Hadlynn slams the door shut.

"What the fuck was that French, Prada covered, Barbie Doll doing in my mother's house?" She hisses.

"What the fuck was the cocky, arrogant, rich, horny little fucker, Jason Todd doing in you?"

"This isn't even about Jason, Johnny!" She exclaims.

"Yes it is! Why is it that you think you can fuck whoever and no one will care but when I decide to sleep with someone else- "

"YOU SLEPT WITH HER?!" She screams.

"YES! IS THAT A FUCKING PROBLEM?!"

Hurt flashes through her eyes. No, it doesn't flash, it sits there. Simmering. Coming sooner than I expected. I see tears glass her eyes over. Good. Now she knows how I feel, but I made sure I was single before I fucked anyone else.

"Johnny," her voice is shaky as she takes a step closer. "I know I hurt you, but I truly am sorry for what I've done. I know you didn't deserve it, and I. . ." She has to stop before she chokes on her own tears.

The confidence I felt after I saw her hurt, quickly vanishes and I feel guilty. Majorly guilty. My face falls as I slowly walk to her and wrap her in my arms. She doesn't hesitate to wrap her arms around my neck.

She's a bitch. A manipulative, malicious, wolf-in-sheepskin, bitch. But, she's everything to me in a weird way. No, I'd never go back to her. But, I sure as hell am not cutting her off and acting like I hate her.

She's just my friend.

And the sooner I accept that, the better.

* * *

Joker

"Mommy!" I open the door as Lucy tries to take a fistful of my hair. Harley giggles at the sight, picking the baby up.

"Awe, my little princess." She kisses her temple. "Was she good?" She asks, pressing a chaste kiss to my lips.

"Yes. I'm her favorite, remember?" I step to one of the cabinets to get my bottle of whiskey, just to see it's not there. I grind my teeth, and swing open another cabinet by it. Not there. I walk to the fridge to grab the bottle of vodka instead. Not there. My eyes flicker to Harley as she walks to Lucy's room to lay her down. Harls?" I ask her calmly when she returns.

"Yes, sir?" She raises her brows.

"Where's my booze?" I turn to face her. A look between success and scared, takes over her features.

"I threw it away." She tells me, walking to the living room to pick up Lucy's toys and put them away.

"I'm sorry, I must've heard you wrong, you what?" I feel anger run through me.

"I poured it all out." She places her hands on her hips. "Is that a problem?" She raises a brow.

For a moment, the girl who I threw into the chemicals isn't there. She's more afraid, she acts like she knows what I'm capable of, therefor she actually respects me and tries to keep me in a good mood.

This girl, who's being a sarcastic bitch, with the nerve to actually waste good alcohol, that I paid for - with MY money; is the girl that was there before she was reborn.

I have to take a deep breath as I walk to get slowly.

"Harley," I begin softly, running my hand down her face gently. She tenses at first, then relaxes once she sees I don't plan to hit her. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because I didn't want you to- "

I back hand her as hard as I can, making her fall to the ground with a loud 'thud'.

"It doesn't matter what your reasoning is. You wasted something that I paid good money for. Money that I've worked hard to earn, might I add. Money that supports you and Lucyfer. But god forbid, I keep a couple bottles of alcohol around for when I need to relax or need a drink. If you bought it, I wouldn't be angry because it's your money. But I bought it. I'm guessing those two bottles weren't the only ones you threw out, were they?"

She's a whimpering mess, cowering on the floor, quietly trying to move away from me.

"I'm sorry." She sniffles. Her apology only makes me angrier, and I'm about to kick her until she looks up to me with those big, blue eyes.

I grit my teeth, my jaw so tight it might shatter if I'm not careful.

"I have somewhere to be tonight, I'll be in the shower." I grumble, walking to the bed room and slamming the door.

* * *

Harley

I sit on the bed and wait for him to get out of the shower.

I feel horrible for getting rid of his alcohol. I was just trying to keep him from drinking all the time. After I found those pills, I've been paranoid. He once told me, when I was Doctor Harleen Quinzel, that he didn't need drugs or alcohol. That killing gave him a high like no other. But even I know a certain drug can gets old. I'm starting to think killing doesn't get him off like it used to. It still does, but it's not quite enough anymore. Or maybe, he really doesn't need narcotics or alcohol. Maybe he just does them because he can.

All my thoughts are interrupted when the bathroom door swings open and he comes out with a towel wrapped around his hips.

He ignores me, walking to the closet. I can't pull my eyes away from, his pale skin, his muscles moving under his skin. I have to squeeze my legs together to try to numb the ache in my core.

"It's not polite to stare, Harley." He snaps, not even looking at me. I avert my gaze elsewhere.

"I'm sorry." I say quietly. It's silent, ear shattering silence falls over us. I want him to speak, I need him to. I don't want him to be angry at me. It's the worst feeling I'll ever have. "So, um, what's your job for tonight?" I ask him softly.

"It's none of your business." He growls.

"It involves my boyfriend and the father of my child, it is my business." I bite my lip nervously. He sighs heavily.

"Harley." He says as a warning.

"Daddy." I say in the same tone. He turns to face me. "At least tell me if there's a possibility that you won't be comin' home tonight. How dangerous is this one going to be?"

"Not dangerous at all. I'll have Johnny and Vitani and all my guys. I'll be fine. Not that you care anyway, all you'd do is find my money and spend it all." He scoffs.

"Can you stop that? I poured all of your drinks out because I'm scared that you're becomin' more reliable on them." My voice shakes.

"Harley, what does it matter if I am or not?"

"It's not healthy!"

"NOTHING ABOUT ME IS HEALTHY, SWEETHEART!" He barks back with a laugh.

I press my lips together, scared that he'll hit me again.

"Harley," he sighs softly, rubbing his forehead. "I'm fine. I don't know how many times I have to tell you, but I'm fine."

"I guess I'm just not used to you bein'. . .I don't know." I give up with trying to think.

He grabs a suit and lays it on the bed.

His hand gently grasps my chin, and he examines the black eye he gave to me from hitting me.

His fingers brush over the bruise and I wince at the pain that shoots through my eye.

"Put some ice on that soon, k?" He smiles, gently patting my cheek. I nod obediently and he kisses my forehead. "Good girl." He whispers. "It's just to manage a trade." He drops the towel and starts pulling his cloths on.

"What?"

"I'm going to manage a trade tonight. It's nothing serious." He assures me.

"Okay."

He finishes getting ready, the same moment Lucy starts crying. I look at him and he leaves the room, returning with the baby.

"Alright, Bamm-Bamm." He stares at her. "You can't keep doing this."

"Bamm-Bamm?" I raise a brow.

"Bamm-Bamm Rubble?" He says as if I'm dumb. "You know, off the Flintstones? I know you're young, but I do hope you at least have heard of them."

"I know who the Flintstones are." I standing to walk to him and Lucy. "Why do you call her that?"

Apparently, his suit has some static on it because when he pulls her away from his chest, her tiny hairs stick up. He laughs and I hit his arm.

"Oh, stop it." I take her from him. "You're a child in a man's body." I furrow my brows.

"Well," he sighs, grabbing his gun and placing it in the holster under his suit jacket. "I gotta go."

"Okay, be careful." I stand on my tip toes and go to kiss his cheek when he turns his head, and his lips meld to mine perfectly. "I love you. Be careful." I smile when he pulls away.

"Bye, Kiddo."

I walk to the bathroom as he leaves the room and I start a bath for me and Lucy. I lay her on a towel in the floor while I go to grab us some PJ's to change into when we get out. When I go to the bedroom, there's a big box wrapped in purple and gold wrapping paper, what looks like a baseball bat is wrapped in the same paper by the package, a black rose lays on the box, and a piece of paper by it, reads:

'Happy Anniversary:)

\- J'

* * *

 **What do you think he got her for their anniversary? Kinda backwards that he remembered their anniversary but she didn't, but then again, she's been through A LOT. So who can blame her?**

 **There's a reason Doctor Arkham is being sketchy as hell.**

 **DocQuinn:**

 **I'm much better since he passed. The love and support I've been getting from my family and friends and even you guys, has helped me a lot. Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you, and I hope you liked this chapter:)**

 **Harley Quite:**

 **Thank you so much! And I love writing Lucy, she's my dream baby;) Thanks so much about what you said about my dog, I hope yours gets better! Thank you for the support, you're so sweet! I love you!**

 **loreenagrgoddess:**

 **I love to hear that you enjoyed it! I really like writing cute moments between them, but sometimes I don't want to over do it because it doesn't matter who's interpretation of the character you're basing him off of, he's never extremely sweet. So I try to make it balanced as best as I can. I'm excited about this story, I'm happy with my decision to make it longer, it gives more time for more to happen without dragging on the story of that certain plot for that book, for a whole other book, just to lead up to one moment. If that makes sense. And I'm sorry about your dog as well, I hope you're doing okay, I certainly am:) thanks, love, for the support.**

 **Sabrichi. C. Brus:**

 **Thank you, I'm glad you loved the chapter. And it's okay, I'm doing better now. Thanks for you support and love, I appreciate it!**

 **DarkArtist31221:**

 **Once again, no need to apologize for not reading - life happens, I completely understand. Yeah, a lot has happened in the last 4 chapters, it feels like there hasn't been that many, but there has. Their mom was a complete bitch - I've been waiting to write the part where it all comes out what all she'd done to Harleen and Vitani. I'm excited to write Joker killing Jason, it'll come later, but I'm ready to write it. Can you really blame Harvey for being in love with Ivy? She's perfect. Haha sometimes I don't even know what'll happen next, I just start writing and it all comes out the why my subconscious wants it to:) Again, thanks so much for your support, and don't worry about apologizing to me for not reading for a while, it's okay. I understand you have shit to do. I love you!**

 **I would just like to add how sweet BlueBubblegumBallon is. They PM'd me and we talked a little bit, one of the kindest people I've ever talked to, a complete sweetheart. Just goes to show that I have some of the most amazing people reading my story's and supporting me. I love you guys so much!**

 *****On Sunday, during The MTV Movie Awards (8/7c), Will Smith (who's accepting the Generation Award) will be presenting a clip from Suicide Squad. If you miss the award show, I'm pretty sure they'll have the clip on Warner Bros. YouTube or MTV's. Either way, It's a good b-day present for me, even though my birthdays ten days away.*****

 **Also - Jai Courtney confirmed the reshoots of the movie that they're doing for the next few weeks, but he said it wasn't to add humor, it was to add more action scenes. And Jared's a part of them, so y'all know it's gonna be good;)**

 **I love you!**

 **xoxo**


	7. So Why Can't You See

_**Warning:**_

 _ *** Explicit**_ _ *** Language**_

 _ **Violence**_

 _ **Slang (not meant to be offensive)**_

 _ **So Why Can't You See**_

 _the funny side? -The Joker_

Joker

"Stay down." I hear Johnny warn me and Vitani. "There's about 100 guys." He says next.

Vitani has her phone between us, allowing Johnny to tell us when it's clear. We're behind a semi truck by the docks, outside a large warehouse.

"I'll tell you when it's clear, Boss." He hangs up and I look to Vitani.

"So. Got any of my enemies you wanna say 'hey' to tonight, maybe have a drink with them, ride their dick like a cheap ride at the fair?" I hiss and she snaps her head to me.

"I would, but we're on a tight schedule." She cuts her eyes.

"Awe, too bad."

"Don't you have small children to run over, or dogs to rip the tails off of?" She snaps.

"I did that before I came." I smile.

"Surprised your girlfriend let you. Considering she has you whipped like a bitch." She scoffs.

"She does not. Besides, I told her that I was just managing a shipment."

"You are. . .just not YOUR shipment."

"It'll be mine when I pry it from Penguins cold, dead, wings."

"When are you two gonna burry the hatchet?"

"When the day comes that a hatchet's buried in his fucking chest."

"We both know if you wanted him dead, he'd be dead." She retorts sharply.

"You don't know a quarter of what you think you do, darling." I roll my jaw.

"Oh, I don't, now?" She raises an amused brow. "They're gonna notice Johnny's in there within a minute, and guys on the ground won't notice, a sniper on one of the rafters will. Johnny will be dead, and we'll be trapped and taken to Penguin and he'll most likely strap bricks to our feet and toss us in the river."

I'm quiet for a moment, looking at her.

"Okay, you sit there and look dumb when all your guys out here get shot down. I'm gonna go save Johnny from getting himself killed." She grabs her gun and turns to go.

"And what if I need protecting?" I quip sarcastically with raised brows.

"C'mon, Joker. We both know you'll think of something if you're in too much trouble."

After a moment, I hear guns going off like a damn war zone.

"Dumb, suicidal, bitch." I yank my coat off and stalk towards the building, as I am, all my other guys are running through the opposite door.

When I walk in, I see her sinking her heel into a man's eye socket and breaking his arm while Johnny shoots another man that's about to shoot her.

I look at her and she throws me her gun.

"Are you stupid?" I yell over the gun fire, shooting a bastard that's running to me with a knife in his hand. I pluck the knife from his fingers. "Thanks, friend." I smile down to him, my attention turns back to her.

"What?" She yells back, kicking a woman's rifle from her hands. The woman grabs her ankle and twists, making Vitani fall to the ground.

My attention turns to a bullet barely grazing my shoulder. It fucked my shirt up, though. I take a deep breath, noticing an emergency axe on the wall by Vitani. She's straddling the woman, now, and crisply breaks her neck.

"Little help." I growl, throwing a knife to a crazy bitch that's screaming, scratching Johnny's face up. The knife hits her temple and she falls, allowing Johnny to shoot the fucker in the rafters.

Vitani sees where my gaze was before and she busts the glass open with her hand and hurls the axe to me. I have great timing, my hand catching the wooden handle instead of the blade.

My men succeed in plowing everyone they can down, the ones that survive are stubborn to kill though. Trained assassins, I'm guessing. The one who put a hole in my shirt, crouched and turned his back to reload his gun, big mistake.

Hadlynn was already making her way to him, but it looked like she had no intention of killing him. My brows furrow when he points the gun at her, and she holds her hands up and crouches 6 feet before him. She speaks something, her words making him slowly lower his gun. I know what she's doing when she seductively crawls to him, grasping his chin in her finger tips softly. She side glances me before her lips slowly press to his, her fingers brushing his shaggy hair from his shoulders, giving me perfect aim for his neck. I walk quickly, swinging the axe and his head topples off his body.

"I could've done that without your help," I pipe to her.

"You wouldn't have made it in time. He was about to close his gun and start shooting when you actually noticed he wasn't paying attention. I got you more time, you're welcome." She sighs, turning to look at Johnny. "They dead?"

"Yeah." He nods.

There's a shuffle, and I see something from the corner of my eye. Vitani does too, her head snapping in the direction mine did.

"Really?" She asks him. She takes the axe from me and walks to the body. "Really?" She barks at him.

I look at him with furrowed brows, then walk to the body Vitani's by. A heap of dark hair and a scraped up body is on the concrete. I kick her, rolling her over.

"Well, I'm glad I'm not the only one who's fucked the enemy." Hadlynn crouches by the woman, the axe slung over her shoulder. "Hey, Lilith." She snarls.

"Vitani, don't." Johnny snatches the axe from her. She looks to me.

"Are you really gonna let him save this petty bitch's life? They fucked, you know? Now we know why she was so eager to get in his pants. She works with Penguin." She looks to Johnny.

"If she dies, Jason dies. It's only fair." Johnny seethes to her.

"Oh, fuck off, Johnny." She twists her face.

"How about you strut your pretty little ass out to the car and wait for the adults to get done with business?" He shoots to her.

"How about you get on your knees, and suck my clit- "

"Okay!" I yell, stopping their bickering. "Johnny, I don't care what you do with. . . This." I motion to Lilith. "Just make sure she doesn't say shit to Penguin." I close my eyes trying to fight off the migraine coming on. "Come on, Vitani." I grab her wrist, leading her out.

"That's it?" She snatched away from me when we reach the car. "He can do whatever with that sneaky slut, but when I screw up and get caught, it's the end of the world?" Her voice shakes with tears.

"She'll be dead within a couple hours, Vitani."

"You wouldn't care anyway, would you? You wouldn't say anything to him about it even if she fucking lived because he's your fucking favorite. But God forbid me or Harley go against you because it's world war lll." I bite my tongue, throwing my heavy coat in the trunk. "Fuck y- " my palm stings after making harsh contact with her face. She holds her left cheek, blood running down her now busted lip.

"Gonna hit me back? If not, get in the car. I'm tired." I nod to the car. She doesn't move, she just stares at me with so much hatred it makes me happy. "I can see how badly you want to beat the shit outta me right now, Sweetheart." I taunt her with a wide smile. "You do, right?" Nothing, just more staring. "Hit me, I dare you." I whisper. Nothing. "Get in the car." I growl, turning.

I hear the gunshot before I feel the pain shoot up my calf muscle to my shoulders. I'm in shock as I look down to see blood seeping out of my leg.

The gravel and rocks shift under her steps as she gets closer.

"I hit back." She sneers in my ear. I grab her hair and sling her to the ground, she pulls me down with her, giving me the perfect chance to grab a medium sized rock in my hand and hit her hip as hard as I can. Her mouth opens as a gasp of pain escapes her lips. I look down to see the rock is shoved deeply into her flesh.

"So do I." I manage to get up and get in the car.

* * *

Harley

The door opens and Joker comes in limping, Johnny behind him carrying Hady.

"What the hell happened?" I furrow my brows, immediately helping J to the couch.

"Vitani started it." He tells me grittily.

"What?"

"He fed you a bullshit lie about it being a safe job when really, he was gonna shoot the place up and snatch Penguin's order from under his pointy nose. And he did."

"Wait, what?" I look at him to see he's clenching his jaw shut. "What's she talkin' about?" I ask him quietly.

"I'll explain later." He tells me.

"Harley?" Johnny clears his throat and I look to see Vitani in his arms.

"There's a spare bed room down that hall on the right." I nod to the hallway by the kitchen. "Are you okay, Hady?" I ask her.

"Don't ask if that brat is okay. She was perfectly fine enough to fucking shoot me." J says through clenched teeth.

"Oh, boo hoo, green haired pussy." She calls from the spare bedroom.

"Here," I help him sit up and unbutton his shirt, blood flowing out of a shallow wound in his abdomen. "Cheese and Rice, Mistah J!" I exclaim, rushing to get the first aid kit. I packed it full of needle and thread and gauze when we first moved in. "Alrighty." I sit back down, pouring whiskey over the wound first. He hisses, then his face falls.

"Where the hell was that?"

"I hid it from you earlier. I saved it for emergencies." I place it on the coffee table. As I'm getting the blood to stop posing as much, he reaches to grab the bottle of whiskey. "You drink any, you won't be touching me for a very, very, long time." I warn him, my eyes flickering from his bloodied body to his eyes for a split second. He rolls his jaw, but his arm falls and he obeys me for once. "I thought this was a safe job?" I remove the bullet with tweezers rather quickly and start running the needle and thread through his skin.

"I didn't want you to worry." He looks up at the ceiling and closes his eyes. I stop what I'm doing and look at him. He notices my movements have stopped and turns His gaze down at me. "I worry about you when you're in the next room. It doesn't matter what you're Doin', I'm always gonna worry about you." I say softly.

"Ha, you'll give yourself a heart attack one day." He chuckles shallowly.

"If it's because of you then it'd be worth it." I giggle, finishing sewing him up.

"I have another one in my calf."

"Really?" I ask blankly.

"Ask Vitani about it, she shot me." He widens his eyes.

"Ah, and what did you do to make her shoot you?" I unbutton his pants.

"Woah, woah, woah, kiddo. Slow down." He stops me. "I'm exhausted. Not tonight."

My brows furry in confusion until I realize what he's saying.

"I'm getting your pants off to get to your leg better, baby." I explain to him, unamused. His eyes look around.

"I knew that." He finally states, leaning back.

"You act like you don't get a break from sex." I add, easing his pants down, turning his leg to the side to see the flesh wound.

"I mean, I'm not complaining." He shrugs, wincing. "God, that hurts like a motherfucker." He grits his teeth.

"It's not that bad, I'm still stitching it up." I tell him.

"Got it."

"What'd you do to get shot by Hady?" I ask him, careful not to hurt him when the needle pricks his white skin.

"Slapped the fuck outta her." He told me without hesitating. I stop and look at him. "She got sassy." He narrowed his eyes. "I don't like disrespectful women. There's a reason God made men first."

"There's also a reason he made women. To keep the human race going. Men wouldn't be here without women." I quirk a brow.

"And women wouldn't be here without men, being that God did make Eve out of One of Adam's ribs."

"Since when the hell are you religious?" I ask aggravated.

He gives a tight smile.

"Since I can use it to my advantage." I finish up on his leg and stand up. I go to walk away but he grabs my arm and pulls me to his lap. "Did you like your anniversary present?" He asks with a grin.

"I haven't opened it yet." I say honestly. He furrows his brows.

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I just couldn't." I shrug. "I'm over tired." I add. "Lucy's been cryin' all night long."

"Why didn't you just call me? I would've talked to her some."

"You were busy. I didn't want you mad at me." I sigh, his arm wrapping around my waist tightly.

"I wouldn't have gotten mad if it was because of Lucy." He tells me.

"I know that now." It's quiet between us for a while until there's a sharp scream.

"Got it!" Hady yells after she screams.

"Got what?" I call.

"The big ass piece of rock your barbaric baby daddy shoved into my hip!" She shouts back. I sit up and look at him.

"Really? A rock?"

"I didn't have my gun on me and she shot me."

"You're a mess." I roll my eyes, getting up to get him some water and a couple Tylenol. When I get back, he's trying to get up. "Um, you should rest for a few. . ." I trail off when he ignores me and stands slowly, limping to our bed room. "Okay, or not." I shrug. I follow him, sitting on the bed as he splashes water over his face and walks back into the room.

The presents he gave me is still sitting on the bed. He pulls clean pants on, laying back on the bed, his back resting against the head board.

"Are you gonna open it?" He asks me, noticing I'm staring at my presents. I sigh, grabbing the box and the thing that's wrapped up. He parts his legs, giving me room to sit between them. "This one first." He grins, tapping the wrapped one shaped like a baseball bat.

"Okay." I look at gun cautiously. My fingers tear open the paper eagerly to reveal a wooden baseball bat, decorated in blue, red and black. I'm confused, looking to him with furrowed brows.

"Open the rest." He nods to the box. I nod, placing the bat down. Once the large box is opened, there's a large heap of pink roses. My favorite since I was little.

I smile widely at the sight and pick the bouquet up. There had to be at least 50. I look up to see him waiting for me to speak.

"You didn't have to do this." I take a deep breath. I gently lay the flowers on the bed and look down. White and black Adidas heels.

I can already guess where this is going. I lay them on the bed, Seeing a pair of fishnet stockings.

I raise a brow at him but continue.

A pair of black, blue and red hot-pants comes next. Again, I raise a brow, but lay the clothing down by the heels and stockings.

Next is a thin, white, shirt with the words "Daddy's Lil' Monster" on the front.

Then, a blue and red jacket with large print on the back says "Property of The Joker." I smile to myself, liking the sound of that.

By the time I get to a collar that has "puddin'" on it, I can't hold back my laughter.

"Why exactly did you get me this stuff?" I ask him, calming down. "I mean, not that I don't appreciate it - I do, honestly, but why?"

"I'm not gonna let you work alongside me without looking as beautiful as I do." He explains to me.

"Oh." I nod. Wait. Did he just. . .? He's gonna let me. . .? "So, you're gonna let me start. . .?" I smile probably as hard as I ever have, when he nods. I squeal, leaning over to hug him tightly, making sure not to hurt his bullet wound. "Thank you so much, Daddy! I promise I won't disappoint you!" I press a kiss to his lips, still laughing. "I'll be right back, I gotta put these in water." I wink, getting up, and gathering the roses in my arms to take them to the kitchen.

When I finally get them settled for the night in a vase, I step back to our bedroom, to see him sprawled out on the bed - practically taking the whole thing up.

"Uh, Mistah J?" I poke his bicep to wake him up. Nothing. "Mistah - ah!" My back hits the mattress, my head dizzy from the sudden movement. "You need to go to sleep." I chuckle, his body pinning mine under it, his laps grazing my collar bone.

"HmmMm," he argues, his lip moving to my jaw.

"You're gonna tear your stitches." I raise my brows.

"Nope." He protests again.

"You really need some sleep." His fingers move the stray hairs from my face.

"I'm not sleepy."

"Well, maybe I am." I whisper.

"Then sleep." He whispers back, his fingers softly run down my neck. As if my body understood what he said, my eyes get heavier and I'm soon fast asleep.

* * *

Vitani

"Why're you so quiet?" I ask Harley. We're going out for the night being that I was helping J with a job last night and Harley couldn't get out of the house, we had to beg Joker, but he finally agreed to let us have a few minutes.

"It's just nerves, I guess. There's a lot going on." She replies.

I myself was a little buzzed. She refused to drink. Buzzkill.

"Get in a better mood. Smile. It's very ironic you're dating the Joker, but you don't smile nearly as much as him." I add. She shoots me a look and I smile, getting a small smile in return. "There it is! Now was that so hard?"

"Ha. Ha." She scoffs. When we stop at a red light, an empty one, being that it's 9:30 pm In Metropolis - exactly where Joker said not to go. Oops. Well, he said don't leave Gotham period. But, Metropolis has more roads to just speed down and talk and relax.

"Okay, you're about to get happy. I know how much you love rap." I grab my phone and grab the aux cord.

"What?"

"C'mon, I know just the song." I look to her and laugh when the music blares through the car.

"Oh my god." She starts laughing when she realizes it's Kevin Gate's 'Making Love'.

"Baby don't mind, I'm headed to the bottom there go them dick, just watch 'em." I start it and she laughs harder.

"Come on!" I hit her arm playfully.

"Make a left on East Buchanan, pull up in a backyard on Caroline. Me and Lil Ra Ra, we juugin' the city, at night I lick on her vagina." She sighs, but raps along, smiling widely.

"Shakira ain't want me to fuck with Sharita, backdoor Vicky with Dewana." I laugh as well.

"Trappin' a package, I wrap it, get at me. When Dominique pull up, I serve, he leave happy."

"Shout out to Spanky, we floodin' the drought. We on College at IHOP and Cherish can't stand me." We say at the same time.

"My pants is saggin' with 'bout 30 bands. Masquerade in New Orleans when I spotted Jasmine." She pokes my nose and I try to bite he finger.

"Cedar pull up in Atlanta with Bizzy. That's Bread Winner business, that's Boobie and Menace."

"They land and say 'Stand up' and eat niggas chests. RIP Reezy, uptown in my section." She sings next and I'm shocked that she actually said "nigga". Doctor Harleen Quinzel, used slang. Officially love my sister more.

"Fear of Allah and all praise be to God. Be my only protection whenever I'm steppin'." I rap next as she lets the window on her side down, then reaches across my lap to let mine down.

She kicks her shoes off and takes her hair down from its pony tail. I've seen this before when we listen to music she loves. Alright, she's about to get freaky.

"Callin' out to the creator. That earnings'll come from a bundle whatever. In the cell I can see all the pain in his eyes. And I wish I had somethin' to tell him." We both say, well she screams it out the window.

I'm right, she remembers every word.

"And I'm married to my hustle, makin' love," my mouth falls open when she grinds her hips upwards as she says it.

Yep. She's freaky.

"And ain't nothin' in this world could break us up." She looks to me as she sings.

"And I'm married to my hustle, makin' love." I laugh out as she turns and hangs her feet out the window, making a wave motion with her arm.

"And ain't nothin' in this world could break us up." She says next.

"Think about respectin', everything I said, I meant it."

"Racin' modification on the Maserati engine"

"Pull up on the block, my bad, I'm sorry y'all hatin'."

"Shittin' ordinary life, fuck all of y'all lately." She throws two middle fingers up and puts them out the window.

"Gazin' out the sunroof, wonder why she not performin'." She sits up again as I finish.

"This bitch don't wanna eat my dick," she takes both hands and hits either side of her crotch, making my eyes water from laughing. "I told his ho don't bother." She adds.

"Pull over, kick her out the car, won't even tell her sorry." I wag my finger, speeding up.

"It's a long walk back to B.R.O. while in Georgia." She makes her fingers walk in front of her face and I, once again, laugh my ass off.

This is why she's my best friend/sister.

A couple minutes, the songs over and were calming down.

"Let's never speak about this to Mistah J." She giggles.

"Deal." I chuckle.

"It's been a while since I've laughed like that." She adds.

"What?"

"I mean, everything goin' on, I forget to laugh sometimes. Actually laugh, not some forced giggle to make Joker happy."

"Things are getting that bad with you two?" I speed over the bridge to get to Gotham.

"Not bad. They could be better, but we're good, right now." She shrugs. "I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"He's got a major temper. Ever since I had Lucy, it's gotten worse."

"Or he didn't show you how bad it could get until you had her." It's quiet for several moments. "Harley,"

"Hmm?"

"You'd tell me if he was still hitting you, right?" I glance at her and she bites her lip nervously. "Right?" Nothing. "Harley?" I see tears gathering in her eyes. "Son of bitch." I mumble.

"Don't do something stupid." She hisses.

"Oh, trust me, you're dumb enough for the both of us."

"How am I- "

"Okay, you see, when someone treats you like shit, you fucking leave them."

"Yes, because that's what you did with Nathan, right?" She snaps back.

"Nathan never hit me!"

"No, he only RAPED YOU, not that bad!" She raises her voice sarcastically.

"And I left him. That's more than you can say you've done about Joker."

"He's the father of my baby. I've been through hell with him. I love him. I'm not goin' anywhere." She tells me harshly.

I'm quiet as we get closer to his penthouse. When we finally stop, I grab my gun from the glove box and she looks at me with furrowed brows.

"What the fuck is that for?!" She barks, getting out as I slam the door.

I ignore her as we make our way through the building.

I bang on the door until it swings open, revealing a pissed off Joker.

"Awe, how nice. Just the person I love to see." He spits dryly.

"Yes. I suppose I am." I smile fakely, shoving past him. I've already tucked my gun in the waist band of my jeans and covered it with my coat.

Johnny comes out, along with my mother.

"Mama?" I furrow my brows. "What're you doing back from- "

"Harley, go get dressed. We have a glitch in the system that needs worked out." He mumbles to her.

"What kind of glitch?" I hiss.

"Vitani," my mother nods to a spare bedroom. "Bruce is looking high and low for us."

"O-okay?"

"My guess is that he will be here within the next twenty minutes. The cops, at least."

"And batman?"

"Definitely in the streets waiting, by now." She says quietly.

"And have you told Joker that part?"

"I told him about the cops."

"And what happens when we're getting out of here and run into trouble?"

"You would be surprised how well Joker reacts under pressure." She smirks.

"Vitani, don't get any attitude with me." Joker warns me, Loading his guns. "You will listen to me, got it?" He says sternly.

"Got it." I agree for once.

"Where's Lucy?" Harley comes out of her bedroom in an outfit that makes my face twist.

Fishnets, hot pants, heels and a baseball bat. Not to mention Joker's claim on the back of her jacket, the shirt she's wearing and the collar around her neck. Her hair is pulled up into pigtails, one side blue, the other red.

"Oh, God." I rub my temples, thankful I'm not being forced to walk around in something like that.

"She is at Harvey's." My mother answers her. "Joker me and Johnny already got your things transported to the safe house." My mother tells him.

"Alright." He grabs a pistol and hands it to Harley. Her face twists until she sees her initials on the handle. She smiles widely, and places it in a holster behind her jacket. "K, quick plan." He claps his hands. "Esther and Vitani will be taking Johnny's car to the safe house."

"Uhhmm, yeah, no way." I shake my head. "I'm not leaving Harley."

"Hady," she starts.

"No." I cut her short. "My mother can take Johnny's car to the safe house, me and Johnny will ride in my car, you and Harley can go in yours." I tell him.

"They expect me to be in my car. We can get away with it if you drive my car and me and Harley go in yours." He clenches his jaw tight.

"And they'll expect us to figure that they expect you to be in your car and decide to change who drives what car to confuse them."

"What?" Harley furrows her brows confused.

"You take your car. They'll expect you to be in mine. That gives us a little advantage for when Batman decides to pop up."

"When who decides to do what?" Harls snaps.

Joker just stares at me, unamused.

"Or go in my car, get caught and sent off to Belle Reve. Your choice, sweetie." I scoff to him.

"We'll take my car." He growls. "Harley," he adds. "I drive," he hands her an automatic rifle. "You shoot. When needed." He pats her cheek and Harley's mouth falls open.

"Woah, baby." She mumbles.

"I take it you're driving?" Johnny asks me as we're rushing down the stairs of the building.

"Damn right I'm driving." I tell him. "Which way do we go?" I ask J when we reach our level of the parking garage.

"You go west, I go Northwest, we meet up when we can."

"If I go west we'll be in Metropolis in no time. Not even close to the safe house, which is downtown."

"Baby, what'd I tell you the second you walked through that door?" He's inches from me, his blue eyes baring into mine. Anger and aggravation coming off of him in waves. "You listen to me. You've done a horrible job of it so far."

"Because you don't know what the hell to fucking do!"

"Of course I don't! I never do! It's called grace under pressure, it's how I've survived this whole damned time! I do shit and it just works out! It can't work out with. . .small nineteen year old's hands working out exact times and turns to take on what streets at what second and blah, blah, blah. For God sake just shut the fuck up and actually do something for once, without thinking. Jesus, Kid." He rubs his forehead.

"You s-"

The sirens coming closer makes us stop our banter.

"I'm fine with divide and conquer." I shrug, my spine locking up in a sudden rush of nerves.

"Yeah, me too." He replies in the same tone. "Alright, get in the car Harls!" We all rush to go, Johnny and Joker both chunking several guns and grenades in the passenger floor boards of mine and Joker's cars. My moms already gone, thank god.

I slam the door shut, not waiting to see when J's going to go.

My phone soon rings and Johnny answers it, putting it on speaker.

"Hady? Where ya at?" Harley asks nervously.

"Uh, coming by the Arkham Bridge, Why?"

"Well, we're on 23rd street, and we ran into some trouble."

"What trouble?"

"Almost every cop in Gotham on our asses trouble!" Joker barks next.

I see a block off on a street and three cops barricading it. Not really to stop us but to prevent the general public from going down that street. Fuck it. Johnny let's the window down and grabs his pistol, shooting the three cops dead as the car mows through the orange and white striped signs.

"We're coming." I assure them, taking a sharp turn. There's a few cop cars in a row and Johnny pulls out an automatic. "You shoot my sister, you're dead." I warn him.

"Trust me, sugar tits, I've been doin' this longer than you." He chuckles, I slow down, making sure no ones coming in the opposite lane before I speed up. He shoots the first ones tires out, and Harley shoots the man in front of him in the head.

We're now side by side with Joker, and he's yelling at Harley about something.

"Ugh, I hate this shit. Hold your breath." Johnny orders me as he picks up a canister of something, pulling the pin on it. It starts smoking and he throws it out the window, it busts the last cops windshield. I take in a deep breath and my lungs are suddenly on fire.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" I cough, opening my window for fresh air.

"Didn't I tell you not to breathe?" He looks at me.

"You never said I couldn't breathe whenever I. . ." I stop, seeing a new threat in my rear view mirror. "Shit." I look at Joker and see he's thinking the same thing.

"Guess Batsy decided to join the party after all." Joker's voice speaks into the phone.

* * *

Joker

"God hates me." I grumble, glancing in the rear view.

"It ain't like he can get in here, right? I mean, as long as we don't run out of fuel we'll be alright, right?" Harley asks me nervously. I speed up, shifting gears to turn into an ally, leading to a back road, damn from rain water.

"We got this, Harley." I assure her. "Where ya at, Hady?" I ask through the phone.

"About to come by ACE." She replies. I'm about to be on the back end of ACE, and there's a street right by the building. If she turns down that street, she can T-bone Batsy. Perfect. "Hadlynn, there's a street coming up on your left right by ACE, I need you to take it."

"Got it." She answers.

I reach in the floor board on Harley's side and snag the pin off a grenade with my teeth, handing it to Harley. Mouthing "ten" to let her know how many seconds to count. She throws it at two seconds.

"When you turnand crash, get the hell out as quickly as you can, got it?" I pass by the street just as she's speeding through.

"Get down!" I hear Johnny yell.

"Wha- " it's interrupted by a loud crash and I turn to see her white Lamboghini has rammed the bat mobile.

just in time for the grenade to explode on the black vehicle.

"Get out!" I scream to them. I slam on breaks and turn around. When I stop, Harley crawls onto my lap, her back resting on the side of the door as Johnny sits in the passenger seat and Vitani gets in his lap.

"Ah," she whimpers. I look to see she's got a huge gash up her arm.

"I'll fix ya up when we get home." Harley assures her.

Hadlynn nods back as I slam on the gas, not looking back to see if the Bat survived or not.

* * *

 **And so the Bonnie and Clyde part of their relationship officially begins:)**

 **DocQuinn:**

 **I'm not sure how they're gonna do the reshoots with Jared's fluffy brown hair and perfect eyebrows either, but I'm guessing they have alternatives so he wouldn't have to sacrifice his amazing locks just for a few weeks of reshoots. And thank you so much for your constant support, I love you!**

 **Harley Quite:**

 **BITCH FUCKING YES! HELL YEAH OH MY GOD THAT MAKES ME SO HAPPY! Happy early birthday incase I don't update before then, I will, but still. I hope it's amazing for you!**

 **Loreenagrgoddess:**

 **Thank you! I think yall will really enjoy the shit that goes down between Arkham and Joker;) thanks so much, you're so sweet!**

 **Sabrichi. C. Brus:**

 **He loves his daughter very much:) and it's weird that a years already went by in these stories. Damn. Thanks for the review, and your support! I love you!**

 **OKAY. SO MANY EMOTIONS WENT THROUGH MY HEAD THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE TIME THE CAST WAS TALKING DURING THE MTV AWARDS. EVERY. SINGLE. ONE. OF. THOSE. ACTORS. AND. ACTRESSES. ARE. FUCKING. BEAUTIFUL. THEY ROUNDED UP SOME OF THE MOST ATTRACTIVE AND BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE (ON THE INSIDE AND OUT) AND THREW THEM INTO A MOVIE TO PLAY CHARACTERS IVE BEEN WAITING TO SEE ON SCREEN FOR YEARS. THERE WAS FAR TOO MUCH FLAWLESS PERFECTION AT ONE TIME BETWEEN CARA, WILL, MARGOT AND JARED AND DONT EVEN GET ME STARTED ON HOW EFFECTED MY OVARIES WERE OVER THAT TRAILER. I HAD THE BIGGEST LADY BONER. IT WAS FUNNY, IT WAS COLORFUL, IT MADE ME QUESTION MY SEXUALITY, IT HAD SOME CATCHY ASS MUSIC, AND IT DONT MATTER WHAT THE FUCK JARED LETO LOOKS LIKE OR HOW CRAZY HIS CHARACTER IS, HE STILL MANAGES TO BE ONE OF THE SEXIEST, IF NOT THE SEXIEST, SON OF A BITCH I HAVE EVER SEEN. AND ID JUMP INTO CHEMICALS FOR HIM ANYDAY, ID GO CRAZY FOR HIM ANYDAY. OVER THE LAST 20 YEARS, HES GONE FROM "I'LL HAVE HER BACK BY 9:00, SIR" TO "YOUR DAUGHTER, YOUR WIFE, YOUR SIDE BITCH, YOUR SISTER, AND YOUR MAMA, CALL ME DADDY" I LOVE HIM SO MUCH:) AND, LETS NOT FORGET HOW FUCKING BADASS MARGOT IS IN THIS MOVIE, SHES SO, SO GORGEOUS AND AMAZING - THIS WHOLE CAST IS. I CANT WAIT FOR AUGUST 5!**

 **Now that I'm done having my orgasm in word form, let me know what you thought of the chapter or even the trailer if you want. We all know what I thought of the trailer:)**

 **I love you!**

 **xoxo**


	8. We Both Know That's A Lie Cupcake

**_Warning:_**

 ** _* Explicit_ _* Sexual situations_**

 ** _* Explicit* Language _**

**_We Both Know That's A Lie Cupcake_**

 _you can't kill me, I made you. - The Joker_

V•I•T•A•N•I

"Well, let's not do that again, k?" I fall back on the couch. "My ears are still ringing." I add, catching my breath.

"Yeah, little warning next time you throw an explosive at us, boss. Please." Johnny holds ice to his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Perhaps I should've let him gotten out and taken you two away." Joker throws his guns down on the small table in the kitchen.

Harley comes from the freezer with a bag of expired frozen peas.

"Alright, sit up." She motions. I wince, my body aching. Her hands gently grab my wounded arm. "Is this your only wound?" She asks me.

"I'm not sure." I said honestly. My body was still in shock.

"I'm sorry if this hurts you." I furrow my brows until she starts pressing her thumbs and fingers up my other arm. No pain. She does the same with both legs, nothing - surprisingly. When her thumbs put pressure on my ribs, I yelp.

"That hurt." I take a deep breath.

"Shirt off," she instructs me.

I furrow my brows and look at Johnny and Joker.

"Uhhumm. . ."

She notices what I'm referring to.

"They won't look." She assures me. She raises a brow. "They better not." She has her eyes glued on Joker.

"Harley, I have more dignity than to get off to nineteen year old girl or. . .whatever she is." He nods to me.

"Be nice." Harley pouts. "Ignore him." She turns back to me.

"He'd much rather get off to chemical baths and Electroconvulsive therapy." I say loudly on purpose.

"You forgot beating the hell out of former crack head children." He shoots me a look as he digs through a pile of papers on the table.

"Has anyone ever told you how much of a prick you are?" I snap back as Harley takes my shirt off, laying me on my back to examine my ribs.

"Oh, more times than I can count." He brushes it off, opening an envelope. "Anyone ever tell you how much of a nuisance you are?"

"I love being a nuisance. Thanks." I close my eyes, irritated.

"So this is where my hundred thousand I sent out, went. Huh." He scoffs.

"Hundred thousand?!" I snap up. "Ow!"

"Can you fuckin' be still, Hady?!" Harley raises her voice.

"Hundred thousand for doing what?" I ignore her.

"What does it matter?" He looks at me. "It's MY business."

"You stay in my business. Why can't I know?"

"I stay in your business," he opens another envelope. "Hady," he looks at me. "Because you are my responsibility when your mother isn't here. And you are one of the most irresponsible people I have ever met."

"Just because you're Harley's 'Daddy' doesn't mean you're mine." I hiss back to him.

"Hady." Harley warns me, knowing he'll start a fight.

"Really?" He walks into the living room. "Not what it looks like from here." He sneers.

"Jok- " I interrupt Harley.

"I'd rather swallow crushed glass." I spit to him.

"Wouldn't be the first time you swallow s-"

"Can both of you just shh?!" Harley bursts. Joker rolls his jaw.

"I'm going to bed." He grumbles.

"I love you," she calls, he just slams the door, making us both jump. "I'll be gettin' the silent treatment for the next couple days." She sighs.

"Good, means I get to hear his voice less." She presses hard on my rib and I shriek. "What the hell?!"

"Oops, my bad." She says sweetly - I know she's being sarcastic. "You need to be more respectful towards him." I tell her.

"I don't respect people who don't respect me. Maybe you're okay with being his bitch, but I'm not."

"I'm not his bitch." She quips back, pressing on my rib again, a lot more gentle this time. "I think it's just bruised." She tells me.

"Yeah, I figured." I sigh with relief when she's done.

"You're gonna have to take it easy." She gets up. "You okay for now?"

"Yeah, just tired."

"Alright, call me if you need anything." She tells me before my eyes close.

* * *

H•A•R•L•E•Y

"Where's Lucy?" I ask Joker, taking my cloths off to get in the shower.

"Down the hall, Esther brought her." He tells me. I nod, walking into the bathroom that's connected to the bedroom.

When I get out of the shower, I pull a fluffy towel around my body and make my way back to the bed room. Joker's going through several documents scattered on the bed, his attention snapping to me when I close the bathroom door quietly.

"You okay?" I cross my arms, Slowly walking to the bed.

"Mmhmm," his gaze rakes over my body briefly, and he lets out a heavy sigh, his eyes going to the papers once more.

"What's that?" I sit on the edge of the bed.

"Work." He grinds his teeth in thought.

"What kind?"

He looks up at me.

"Work." He repeats, letting me know it's not my business - either that, or it's best that I don't know.

"Oh, okay." I get up to get dressed, swinging open the closet doors to see some of my nighties hung up. I grab the light pink one that reaches my mid thigh, something coming out the closet and falling to the floor. It's a cane. A fancy one at that, dried blood splattered all up and down it. "Uh, Pudd?" I raise a brow.

"Hmm?"

"This from your undocumented pimp days or somethin'?" I toss the cane onto the bed, slipping the nighty on.

"I can barely tolerate you and your sister at one time - how would you expect me to try to have the patience to keep several women at a time in line, Harley? I couldn't be a pimp." He tells me, picking the cane up. He runs his fingers over the dried blood and a smile pulls at his lips, I can tell the memory's coming back to him.

"I was kiddin'." I laugh.

"It has its uses when I'm bored of shooting or stabbing." He adds.

"I can see that." I pull my damp hair into a bun and crawl into bed.

"You never told me how your little hee-haw with Arkham went." He doesn't look up from his papers.

"Oh, God." I grumble, slapping my forehead.

"What happened?"

"Hady kept bringing up the masquerade Bruce Wayne threw for the renovation." He tenses up, snapping his head to me.

"What?" He asks sharply.

"She kept pressing that he was in there and he clearly saw all of us maiming and killing but he didn't tell the cops on us, but he said he left before the killing happened and Hady kept saying that she could've sworn he was in there when you started killing. I mean, she didn't tell him we were killing and maiming but she kept saying she saw him when it went to hell." I explain. He looks like he's calmed a little since I said she didn't come out and tell Arkham we were killing. "It was horrible!" I whine.

He chuckles, putting the papers aside, pulling me closer to him.

"What else?"

"He offered me and Hady jobs at Belle Reve. She told him she wouldn't feel comfortable with that, bein' that it's so easy for patients to get away with doin' stuff to the staff and vice versa."

It's quiet, an eerie quiet that I hate. I pick up the cane and hold it up.

"What'd this guy to you anyway?" I furrow my brows, somewhat fascinated with the specks of red.

"It doesn't matter."

"I want to hear the story though." I trace one of his tattoos on his chest with my finger. "Pleeeeeeaaaase?" I smile widely.

"A year ago." He sighs and I squeak, ready to soak in every detail. "I over hear one of my guys talking about how Nathan had asked for a second opinion about whether he should rape Hadlynn or not. This was after we killed him, of course. But he was bragging about it. . .and then next thing I know he's suggesting he and several others kidnap her and you and pass you both around until their disgusting needs were met. I didn't like that." His voice goes hoarse for a moment.

"You're very possessive." I grin to myself.

"If you don't like it I can gladly throw you to the wolves." He states coldly.

"No!" I snuggle closer into him, my hand suddenly rubbing him through his pants. "I like how possessive you are." I relax upon smelling the faint scent of expensive cologne and cigars. "It makes me feel safe." He pushes my hand away.

"I make you feel safe?" He asks in disbelief.

"Well. . .I know you can hurt me, but I'd rather it be you than someone who's intentions are pure evil instead of just them losing their temper." I raise my brows. "You'd never just hurt me to hurt me like most men in this city do. There's always a reason why you hurt people, whether it's to prove a point or you just having to put your foot down."

"Is that your way of defending what I do?" He runs his fingers up and down my arm.

"I'm over tired. I say stupid shit when I'm overtired." I shrug dopily.

"You can sleep if you want to. . ."

"HmMmm," I shake my head. "I don't want to sleep if you aren't."

"Why not?"

"You'll get bored." I sit up.

"And I'll talk to myself and do work." He rubs his face.

"And that's unfair because I'll be asleep and you can't go to sleep so you'll be doing work to occupy yourself and work ain't fun." He opens his mouth to speak but I cut him off. "- and don't say it is or else you wouldn't look at it as 'work'." I raise my brows. He gives me an amused smirk.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" He furrows his brows.

"Depends on how long it takes for you to fall asleep."

"I don't sleep most the time." He chuckles. I press my lips together into a line, thinking.

"I'm gonna need a lot of coffee, then." I nod, getting up from the bed to walk to the kitchen.

I walk through the living room to see Johnny asleep on the couch, his body wrapped around Hady's.

I smile a little at the sight, wishing she wouldn't have screwed him over the way she did.

When I get to the kitchen, I quietly dig through cabinets until I find instant coffee.

"Alright." I whisper to myself. "Bout to get fucked up." I grab a mug from a cupboard and fill it full of water, heating it in the microwave and adding as much coffee grounds I can, taking a sip after adding each spoonful. When I can barely stand to drink it because of how strong it is, I stop and force myself to drink it. I chug it, letting out a loud belch afterward. "Damn." I look into the empty mug. "Ain't no sleep for the rest of the week." I put the cup on the counter and swing open the fridge door, grabbing two beers.

On the way back to the bedroom, a pack of cards on the mantel of the fireplace catches my eye. I grab the cards and pad up the stairs, already feeling the coffee working its magic.

"Alrighty!" I shut the door, pouncing on the bed, handing J a beer. He Looks at me cautiously. I frown at the top of the bottle and turn to the nightstand, bringing the top of the bottle down on it. It makes a loud pop as the metal cap falls on the floor. I take a long swig, looking at him. He's still staring at me funny. "What?"

"Who are you and what have you done with my Harley?" He looks amused.

"Your Harley just had enough coffee in one mug to make 5 cups. She's feelin' a little jacked and ready to get this show on the road." I rip open the pack of cards. "Poker. Now."

"Woah, woah, woah, Kiddo." He stops me. "Are you sure you wanna play it with me? I mean, I never lose. I'd hate to hurt your feelings, baby." He states proudly.

"Funny, I was gonna say the same thing, baby." I Throw back in the same tone, grabbing the cards from him.

"Alright. Your humiliation." He pops his knuckles. "What're we playing for?"

"Money, duh." I shrug.

"You're broke, though." He laughs.

"Am I really, though?" I ask in a smart ass tone, pulling the wad of hundreds from the pocket in my nightie. He furrows his brows and pats his pants pocket and then looks at me again.

"When did y- "

"Little trick Hady taught me when me and you were broken up." I crawl closer to him, my lips brushing against his. "Touch this," My hand rubs over his cock, his nails bite into my wrist. "Get this." I whisper, tapping his jaw with the lump of cash - pulling back with a mischievous grin. He reaches out and grabs my throat roughly, not enough to hurt me though.

"Well, aren't you clever?" He narrows his eyes. "You know, picking up your sisters bad habits are gonna get you in trouble someday." He growls.

"They already have." I whisper back, my eyes flickering to his lips. "Are we gonna play or not?" I giggle, pulling back. He lets me go, rolling his jaw. "Here," I hand him half of the money in my hand. "So you're not completely broke." I wink.

"Alright, I'm warning you, I'm not gonna go easy on you." He takes the cards, dividing them between us.

"Good. I'm not either." I raise a brow.

Within the next thirty minutes, I'm working on my second beer, we're playing our third round of poker, that's turned into strip poker and he's losing this one so far. His heavy gold chains are already draped around my neck from when he ran out of money in our second round, his gold rings Hang loosely on my fingers, I didn't even let him keep his gold watch. Even the cigar he was smoking was confiscated and was now between my lips.

I raise the bet, which ends up in my favor and he curses under his breath, reaching for his belt.

"That's right, strip for daddy." I smirk and blow smoke at him and he shoots me a look.

His pants come off and I throw a couple hundreds at him.

"I hate you right now." He growls.

"I'm enjoying myself. Think maybe we should bet your car next round." I smile.

"Don't get too comfortable. You're gonna lose this one." He scoffs.

"Okay, I'm wearing your gold, smokin' your expensive cigar, rolling around in your money, and if you had one, I'd be fuckin' your bitch, too. I think I got this one in the bag." I reply.

"If you weren't drunk, I'd beat some sense into you." He looks over his cards.

"The only thing gettin' beat tonight is this pussy, when I win." He gives me another look.

"God." He grumbles. "You're drunk."

I underestimate him because in less than ten minutes, I'm completely naked. His money, chains, rings and cigar are back with him. I cross my arms and pout, folding.

"I hate you." I narrow my eyes.

"C'mon, come to Daddy." He states in the same voice I called myself daddy in.

"No." I crawl under the covers, pulling them over my head.

The covers at my feet shift and I feel cold hands grab my ankles and pull me to edge of the bed as he yanks the covers off me.

He leans over me, his hands resting on either side of my head.

"Told you I didn't want to hurt your feelings." He runs a finger down my cheek.

"My feelin's ain't hurt." I scoff, propping myself up on my elbows.

"You sure? I know how much you hate to be knocked off your high horse." He whispers, mocking me.

"My high horse is the only thing I want to ride." I place my bare foot on his shoulder, gently pushing him back. "For a very, very long time." I sit up, grabbing my nighty. My eyes look at the cloths I pulled off earlier, my bat lying on top of them. "Are you tired yet?" I raise a brow.

"Nope. I have work to do anyw-"

"Can we go out?" I blurt quickly.

He looks taken back by my words.

"I'm bored. I wanna go out and do somethin'." I shrug.

"Do what?" He takes a sip of the beer he left on the night stand.

"Anything but stay cooped up in this house with nothing to do but each other."

"What's so wrong with that?" He furrows his brows, stepping to me.

"Nothin'. But you of all people should know that sex only goes so far to entertain a bored mind." I smirk, my hands running up his bare chest.

"You know something, Kid?" He brushes my baby hairs framing my face, back.

"Hmm?"

"You are thinking like me more and more everyday." He smiles brightly.

"I must be very wise then." I giggle.

"So, where to?" He asks me and I grin, ear to ear.

* * *

J•A•S•O•N

"Jason," Barbara wipes her eyes, looking to a sleeping Bruce - who's suffering from a broken leg and a couple severe burns. "You have to do something about this."

"Like what? If I go after her she's just gonna tell Joker and I'll be the next one he'll try to kill."

"This has gone too far! She wouldn't even be working with him if it weren't for you!"

"How the fuck is this my fault?!"

"We told you she needed help, we told you to fucking take her somewhere and get her help but you kept saying that she was innocent and she was good and she wasn't a threat! Well guess what?! She just helped Joker try to fucking kill Bruce!"

"BECAUSE IM THE ONLY PERSON WHO CAN TAKE HER SOMEWHERE TO GET HELP?! YOU HAVE A FUCKING CAR!"

"YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE SHE LISTENS TO!" She screams back.

"You know what?" I scoff. "I'm done."

"With acting like a child?" She snaps back.

"No. With You guys. I'm done. I'm sick of it."

"Don't you see what she's doing?" Barbara takes a step to me. "She's tearing this family apart, Jason. She's making us weak, she's making you weak."

"She's not."

"Yes, she is. The old Jason would've taken her to a facility the second she started getting extremely bad off. You just defended her and made excuses for her and slept with her like nothing was wrong. Do you see now that everything is wrong with her? She's wrapped you around her finger, put you in positions that you should never have to be in - like being with her when Bruce needed you to help him fight Joker. She was distracting you whether she meant to or not. She's not okay. This thing you two have going on, is not okay."

I don't say anything, I just scoff and walk out the room, slamming the door and reach for my phone.

I dial her number, waiting for her phone to ring.

"Hello?" A man answers and I freeze.

"Who's this?" I ask slowly.

"Who do you think?" Joker asked sadistically amused.

"Where is she?" I growl.

"Asleep. She's tired. You know, all that hell raising." He chuckles.

"You're pathetic." I shake my head, rushing to get to the bat cave to track the phone call.

"No worse than your little girlfriend. Or is it your ex, now? I always get confused with you two."

"Nothing to be confused about, she's mine."

"Not what she tells me."

"You think you're so smart, Joker?"

"Oh, I know I am. Just wish you were. Can't you see She doesn't want you anymore?"

"Not what she told me when I was balls deep in her. But you Wouldn't know what that felt like."

"What makes you think I don't? She's so eager to hop into bed with you, what makes you think she hasn't done with same with me?" My body locks up at the thought.

No. She wouldn't. Would she?

"She wouldn't dare." I hiss.

"She hasn't." I sigh quietly with relief. "Yet. Keep trying to change who she is, she might, just to piss you off."

"She wouldn't sleep with you. I know my Hady."

"How many times have you told yourself that in the last year? Every Time you find out she's been playing with the big boys, it's always the same thing you tell yourself. 'I know her. I know she's good, this isn't her, they've fucked with her mind - she's not evil' guess what?" He gets quiet. "WAKE UP!" He barks, making me flinch. "She doesn't want you anymore, Jason. You don't. . .excite her like you think you do."

"You're lying. You just have her and Harleen both brainwashed."

"Don't you fucking dare bring her sister into this. Don't lash out at Harley just because your girl left you high and dry for some of Gotham's cruelest." He went from angry and demonic to a laughing mess.

"When are we gonna stop pretending she left me? We both know you made sure she never saw me again." I bite my tongue.

"Awe, you're no fun, Robin." He sneers and I damn near drop the phone.

How the hell did he know?

"She's not very good at keeping secrets, is she?" He laughs again. Instead of tracking him, I throw my phone at the wall, seeing it shatter. Tears of rage roll down my face and I bite my cheek until there's blood. My vision turns to a shade of red and I feel my body shake.

She told Joker my identity.

* * *

J•O•K•E•R

I made the right choice by taking Vitani's phone before we left the house. I continue to chuckle even after the line goes blank. No, she didn't have to tell me his identity, I already knew it. But he didn't know that.

"You're horrible." Harley mumbles from the passenger seat. We took Johnny's car to avoid problems.

"What?"

"You're gonna give the poor kid a heart attack makin' him think she'd sleep with you and tellin' him she told you about his identity!"

"Oh, please, you know we'd never fuck around. Hadlynn's too demanding." I furrow my brows. "And I hope he hates her for telling me so that he'll leave her alone."

"She didn't even tell you his identity!" Harley shoots me a look.

"I'm trying to get him to hate her."

"Why?" She furrows her brows.

"None of your business." I stop in the back of the tattoo place.

"What're we doin' here?" She raises a brow.

"C'mon and find out." I get out of the car and she follows. I run my hand over the top of the door and feel the spare key, unlocking the door.

"I think they're closed." She tells me and I chuckle, swinging the door open.

"I know the owner very well, he won't mind." I shrug, letting her walk in first.

"So. What're we doin'?" She giggles. I lock the door back

"It's a surprise." I grab her hand, leading her down a hallway.

"Okie-d-" she stops when I pull her into a room with a table and different colors of ink. Her eyes flickered to the tattoo gun and she snatches away from me. "Oh, hell no. I'm scared of needles. I appreciate the suggestion, Mistah J, I really Do, but nah ah. Not happenin'." She turns on her heel but I grab her arm gently.

"Oh, no ya don't." I pull her back in and close the door. "Sit." I push her to the chair. "Relax, it hurts less when you're relaxed." I dig through the drawers, finding alcohol pads.

"You shoulda gotten me drunk beforehand." She whines. I look at her with furrowed brows.

"You were drunk." I tell her.

"I'm pretty fuckin' sober now, ain't I?" She snaps.

"Hey," I raise my voice. "Drop the attitude, little girl."

"Gonna spank me or somethin'?" She raises a brow as a small smirk pulls at her lips.

"Dirty girl." I mumble, finding the alcohol pads and I walk to her.

"I don't know about this," she gulps as I pick up the tail of her shirt and pull her shorts down a little.

"I know what I'm doing." I smile. "I might misspell something but then we can just cross it out and do another one." I tease her and she hits my arm.

"Not funny." She giggles anyways, her skin shuddering under the coldness of the wipe.

A few minutes later, I'm about to start until she grabs my wrist.

"What?"

"I-is there somethin' I can scream into?" She asks nervously.

"Harley, it's not that bad, I promise. You gotta face your fears eventually. Might as well be with me."

"I'm serious, Mistah J. I feel like I'm about to have a panic attack over here." She takes a deep breath.

"Baby," I sigh, thinking for a moment.

"Anything at all?" She groans. "Just to grab or something to help take the pain off a little."

I roll my eyes, giving her my left hand.

"No biting." I tell her and she nods.

"Alrighty, you can go now." She sighs calmly, squeezing her eyes shut.

It takes a long while to finish the tattoo that reads "Lucky You" right above her pubic bone. When I'm done, she's still squeezing her eyes shut, gritting her teeth with a python grip on my hand. I stare at her. Not angrily, or aggravated, I just stare. And think.

A year ago. A fucking year ago, she was my doctor. Now, she's the mother of my daughter, my girlfriend and partner in training.

I smile to myself, leaning forward to press my lips to one of her closed eyes lightly. She giggles, her eyes flickering open.

"Are you done?" She asks slowly.

"Wasn't that bad was it?" I ask her, placing the needle on the counter.

"Nothin' is when you're holdin' my hand through it." She shrugs, sitting up and hissing. "God that hurts! It feels like a bunch of ants biting me at once." She groans.

"Yeah, yeah." I pick her up, carrying her through the doorway to the back door. When we get the car, I open the passenger side and she looks up at me.

"Can you put me in the back, I'm sleepy." She tells me quietly. I open the back door and help her lay down, before I can shut the door, she stops it with her foot. She sits up, wincing in pain, but ignores it. Her hand reaches out to my collar and she grabs me. Before I can protest, my lips are on hers, her hands tangling in my hair, and her body pulling me on top of her. She hooks her foot in the door handle and pulls the door shut, her fingers unbuttoning my shirt, pushing it off of my shoulders. I pull her shirt over her head as well, my hand pushing her face to the side - exposing her neck. My teeth and lips greedily kiss and bite her skin raw as she fumbles to get my pants unbuttoned.

"We really gonna fuck in the back of Johnny's car?" I chuckle, her hand grabbing me once she got my pants undone.

"Yes." She reached for her own shorts, yanking them off. "Ugh! Damn fishnets!" She grumbles, hurriedly shoving those down.

I laugh, pulling them off completely. She giggles as my lips trial from her ankle to her thigh and back to her lips. Her soft fingers run over cheek, and she smiles gorgeously, taking shallow breaths.

"I love you." She says seriously. I smile dangerously at her words and press a chaste kiss to the tip of her nose.

I avoid saying it back, my hand running down her side, over her thigh, and separating her legs more.

My fingers tease her, circling her clit, but never giving her the attention she craves there. Her nails dig into my biceps, her teeth sinking into her lip as a whimper escapes her throat.

"Daddy." She arches into me, whining.

"You're demanding." I furrow my brows. She rolls her jaw, groaning.

"Please," she gasps out when I shove two fingers into her, feeling her slick walls.

"Please what?" I move slowly in her, making her grit her teeth. She's getting tired of my shit. Good. Before I can say anything else, she snaps up, pushing me against the door, climbing into my lap.

"You're bein' mean." She whispers against my ear, her tongue licking up my jaw while her other hand grabs my member, moving slowly up and down it.

"You're being a selfish bitch." I growl back. She chuckles.

"I'm bein' selfish? When's the last time, besides tonight, that we've actually spent time together. Not workin' together, but actually relaxin' and just havin' fun?" She raises a brow.

"Last night." I give her a "what the fuck?" Look. She sighs heavily and gets off me.

"You don't get what I'm tryin' to say." She scoffs. "Don't know why I expected you to." She pulls her stockings and shorts back on, her shirt follows.

"Then explain it to me!" I sit up, grabbing her wrist before she can reach for the handle of the door.

"When I want to spend time with you, I'm a selfish bitch. When I want to be able to sleep with you without begging you for it - I shouldn't have to by the way - I'm a selfish bitch." She snatches away from me, getting out of the car. I button my pants back up quickly and throw my shirt on, not bothering with buttoning it back up, and follow her, slamming the door behind me.

"Where ya goin', Princess?" I walk behind her as she stomps down the pavement.

"Home." She barks back.

"Harley, get back in the car."

She stops and turns to me.

"No. I'm not goin' anywhere with you. Leave me alone." She hisses.

"Harley, I'm not telling you again. Get in the god damn car."

"No!" She yells back, turning around again.

"Fuck, Harley." I grumble, walking after her. I snatch her by a pigtail and she lets out a Yelp.

"Let go of me!" She kicks and tries to pull away.

"I said get in the fucking car!" I snap back and she tries to hit me. I Sneer, grabbing her in one arm, carrying her back to the car.

"Let go of me!" She tries to elbow me, it doesn't work. I throw her on her stomach on the hood of the car, grabbing her shorts and stockings, pulling them both down at the same time. "Don't you fuckin' dare!" She struggles immensely, but I'm stronger. I unbutton my pants, pinning her legs to the side of the car with my own. Her ass is hanging Off the side, giving me perfect access.

"You wanted this remember?" I chuckle into her ear, my hand grabbing her throat tightly.

"Not like t- fuck!" She grits her teeth, letting out a pathetic moan as I thrust into her tight pussy.

I know it feels good to her, she just doesn't want to give me the satisfaction.

Her eyes are closed, her teeth puncturing her lip to keep from making noise.

"It's okay if it feels good, Harls." I taunt her, thrusting again. This time forcing myself to fit completely in her to the hilt. She shudders violently and I feel a warm rush of her juices drench my cock.

She ignores me, so I start thrusting faster, making her whimper.

"Stop." She chokes out.

"So fucking tight." I whisper hotly in her ear. For half a second, I feel her push against me, trying to get me deeper. When she realized what she's doing, she stops.

"Please, stop." A tear rolls down her cheek.

"Harley," I purr, my fingers going to her clit. "It's okay to like this." I grit out.

A deep breath leaves her as my finger presses down on the sensitive nerves.

"Mistah J, I'm serious." Her voice shakes. "St- ah!" She moans loudly as I purposely hit her G-spot. A laugh rumbles in my chest and her body shakes at the sound.

"Fuck, Harls." I grip her hips, going harder, the tip hitting her cervix.

"Oh, Daddy!" She starts throwing her ass back, making me go balls deep every time.

"There we go." I grab a fistful of her hair, plowing into her g-spot repeatedly and she mewls, her nails scratching up the good of the car.

"Pudd," she now has a stream of tears as whimpers and moans ring through the air, along with the sound of my skin hitting her. "I'm about to come." She sobs, opening her legs wider for me. I grab my gun from my holster and pull the hammer back, pressing it to her head.

"No you don't." I growl sadistically.

Her slick, warm, velvet walls tighten around me.

"Don't." I hiss.

"Daddy, please." She begs me. "Please, I'm sorry for bein' bad. Please let me come." She grabs my hand, her nails scraping the skin off the top of my fingers. "Fuck!" She says through a clenched jaw.

I wait a moment, then sigh, pulling the gun from her head.

"K." I watch as she comes apart under me. A loud slur of words leaves her mouth as her pussy spasms around me, only making me go deeper into her.

I feel my own release coming and I'm about to pull out until she pushes me back and gets on her knees, her tongue swirling around the tip. Her jaw tightens, moving more of me into her expert mouth, her hand jacking me off at the same time.

"Fuck, Harley." I grunt, my head falling back. I'm fine until her head goes down farther, causing me to slide down her throat. Her choking and crying on my dick is enough to make me bust. She swallows every drop of my seed greedily, and stands up.

"How romantic." She says sarcastically, rollings her eyes as She wipes her mouth on the back of her hand, pulls up her shorts and stockings and walks to the passenger side.

"You got what you wanted." I tuck myself back into my pants.

"I'm just sleepy now." She says lowly, shutting the door.

When we get home, we walk in quietly, careful not to wake Lucy as we walk up the stairs to our room. Harley takes her cloths off, not bothering to put any PJ's on, and falls onto the bed, wrapping into the covers.

"Here." I dig through the bathroom cabinets and find a jar of Vaseline and walk to her. I pull the covers down and she whines.

"I'm. Too. Tired. For. More. Sex." She rubs her eyes.

"No, you need to put something on this." I motion to the Tattoo. She relaxes and nods slowly as I take some Vaseline and gently rub I over the newly inked skin. I can tell it still burns because she's grinding her teeth together. "Sorry." I sigh when I'm done.

"It's okay. Do you care if I go to sleep?" She yawns. It's now that I realize I'm actually sleepy, too.

"I'm pretty give out too, kiddo." I reply, changing into pajama pants and getting in the bed on my side. She doesn't hesitate to wrap her body around mine, her soft hair blanketing my shoulder, her lips pressing against jaw for a moment as her leg locks around my hips. I'd be completely uncomfortable and bothered, but for some reason, I'm not. Right now, at least. My mind shifts to Jason briefly, a wicked smirk pulls at my lips. It's quite easy to fall asleep, especially to the thought of killing the little twerp soon.

* * *

 **DocQuinn:**

 **Girl, yes. I can already tell I'm not gonna be thirsty when I see this movie. I'm gonna be fucking parched, dehydrated as fuck, Jared Leto is going to send me into cardiac arrest. I don't know how the hell he makes all that fuckery they got him in, look hot as hell, but he does. So y'all know I'm fucking with it. And his voice...I know they're going for scary/creepy because that's what the character is, but shit. That one little tear of "why can't I sit on his face?" Came out when I heard his voice in that trailer. And Margot is fucking precious. She's so adorable and seems extremely sweet, not to mention it makes me happy how excited she gets about this movie. I love her. And I'm excited about this story cause I do know more about what I'm working with. I hope you liked this chapter:)**

 **MadLovexxx:**

 **Damn you freaky:) All the feminists are like "they're objectifying women by showing Harley/Margot half naked when she's getting dressed" how many people do you think re-watched Jared stretching where they can see them muscled up arms and that chest and that jaw structure given by God? Bitch I know I did cause he fine as hell. And honestly, if you've seen Wolf of Wallstreet EVERYBODY has seen Margot Robbie naked. Clearly she's comfortable with her body (which she should be because she's absolutely gorgeous) so everybody bitching about her being like a sex object in this movie needs to sit the fuck down. We all know she's gonna kick ass regardless. THANK YOU SO MUCH THAT MADE ME SO HAPPY:) I'm so glad you like my stories, and Im so excited for August. I'm being honest, I'm probably gonna be one of "those" people in the theater that whistles and screams inappropriate things when they see someone sexy as fuck. I don't do that, but I will for this movie cause shit - my wifey and baby daddy are in it. And I heard Margot and Jared and Will Smith are going to be in the Batman film in 2018, I hope they're together in that one. Thanks so much for the review, I love you, you remind me of myself!**

 **Harley Quite:**

 **You're welcome, and I'll be in school too. It sucks ass. I celebrated this weekend, I hope you have fun as well! Thanks so much, I'm glad you liked the chapter and yes...that trailer is my favorite by far. I love you, have a good birthday!**

 **Sabrichi. C. Brus:**

 **AHHHH! I SAW THOSE PICTURES AND FLIPPED MY SHIT! The way he looked at her was the way I look at my cat, And I love my fucking cat. I'm conflicted about them because while I'm really glad that she's in a relationship that she's happy in (as far as we all know) because like I've said, she seems like a really good hearted and fun person and she deserves to be happy but at the same time I'm like "when are y'all gonna break up so Jared can Wife you up and y'all can have beautiful children that are hand crafted by God?" A.) he's attractive. B.) it doesn't matter that he's 20 years older, he takes care of his body and he looks like he's only a few years older than her so even when they get older he wont look like Hugh Hefner with one of his young ass bunnies, every time they take a picture together. C.) she won't have to worry about him dying twenty years before her because once again, he's very healthy and takes care of himself so they'd be together forever. D.) based off of videos I've seen of him grabbing himself while he's on stage at his concerts, he's got a fat dick... E.) HE CAN SING LIKE AN ANGEL. If she didn't have a boyfriend, they'd be together soon enough I'm sure. There's too much chemistry, and the way he looks at her...they're so cute. Sorry had to rant about what I would say to Margot to convince her to ditch whoever she's with if it doesn't work out, and get Jared. Every girl needs a Jared. Haha thanks so much for your support since the beginning by the way, I love you:)**

 **Alright, if y'all haven't read "Impulse" by Mabel Madness, y'all are missing out. It's a Joker/Harley ayerverse fic, and it's amazing. Updates are pretty often and every chapter leaves you wanting more. I love it, it's really really good. Check it out if you haven't - promise you won't regret it:)**

 **Again, Happy Birthday to Harley Quite:) have fun, but be safe. Don't talk to strange people that seem sketchy as hell. Don't have sex. Because you will get pregnant and you will die. I'm kidding, go get anything you want bitch, it's your birthday;)**

 **I love you guys!**

 **xoxo**


	9. I Mean Let's Face It

**_Warning:_**

 ** _* Explicit* Sexual situations _**

**_* Explicit* Language _**

**_Violence_**

 ** _I Mean Let's Face it_**

 _I've always been an improv man myself. - The Joker_

J•O•H•N•N•Y

I wake up to the the clicking of a gun, feeling cold steel on my jaw.

I open my eyes to see Harley holding a gun to my head.

"Where's my sisters cloths?" She narrows her eyes. I notice Hady wrapped in a blanket behind her sister.

"I woke up and she was sweating like crazy, trying to pull her cloths off. I helped her out. Don't worry, I didn't take advantage of her, Harley." I assure her calmly. She thinks for a moment and then nods slowly.

"Okay." She nods, putting the gun down.

"Where's Joker at?" I ask her.

"He wants to talk to you, actually. He's in the spare bedroom goin' through some papers."

"Alright." I stand up, rubbing my face and walking up the stairs.

"Good morning!" Joker chirps, making me furrow my brows.

"Uh, boss? You feeling okay?" I step to him.

"I slept like a baby last night." He tells me.

"Ah. Harley said you needed to talk to me?"

"I've been fishing." He tells me, stacking up some papers.

"Fishing?"

He plops some papers in front of me and chuckles happily.

"Boss?" I raise a brow.

"Have a look." He nods to the papers.

I sift through them and see there's multiple background checks on one woman.

And a letter addressed to Sheila Haywood from Jason Todd.

"Joker?" I shake my head. "No."

"What do you mean 'no'?" He crosses his arms.

"I don't want to do that anymore." I rub my chin.

"You don't want to do that anymore? I finally get the bitch working for me, and you no longer want to get rid of the bird brat?" It's quiet for a moment, he doesn't look angry. Just confused as hell. "Johnny, you gotta talk to me. Why don't you want this anymore? Is it cause Hadlynn would hate you?"

"I don't give a damn what the hell that bitch fucking thinks about me." I snap.

"Then what's the problem? You were all for this idea when she was fucking around with him."

"That was to get him out of the way. They're not together anymore. He ain't a threat." I shrug.

"And now that she STILL loves him more than you. . .you're still gonna let him breath? C'mon, Johnny. I know you better than you think I do." He walks around the bed, putting an arm around my shoulder. "She'll always want him more, as long as he's living. We get rid of him, there'll be nothing to want more than you."

I roll my jaw and look at him.

"I don't know. . ."

"I'll kill him, she'll go into a deep, dark, realm of depression, in need of a shoulder to cry on, and that's when you come in." His words make me smile and I look at him.

"When's he dying?" I ask with raised brows and he laughs loudly.

* * *

H•A•R•L•E•Y

"Do you feel better?" I ask Hady, giving her a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, I slept horribly on that couch though."

"You should've gone to a spare bedroom." I tell her.

"I didn't think to. I was tired."

"So, I saw you and Johnny asleep together." I say casually. She pauses and looks at me.

"He's just a friend, Harley." I raise my brows and she sighs.

"Really?" I push the envelope.

"Yes!"

"Why though? I mean, you like him. He likes you. . ."

"It's not that simple." She snaps me a look.

"And why not?" I furrow my brows. "You and Jason ain't ever gonna work out, anyway. At least Joker actually Likes Johnny."

"Harley." She says blankly.

"Johnny's crazy about you, Hady."

"Ha! He fucking hates me!"

"Then why'd he sleep on the fucking couch with you? You fell asleep first, I mean, it ain't like he fell asleep first and then you got on the couch and went to sleepy too. When he could've slept in a comfy bed, he crammed himself onto an uncomfortable couch and slept there. For you. If he didn't give a fuck, he wouldn't have done that."

"Can we not talk about this anymore?"

"No. I'm talkin' about it now. What's wrong with you?"

"Good morning, Ladies." Joker walks into the kitchen. Me and Hadlynn shut up.

"Good morning." I kiss him chastely.

"You want this?" Hadlynn hands her coffee to Johnny.

"You sure?" He furrows his brows.

"Yeah. I'm not in the mood right now." She tells him, cutting her eyes at me. "I'm about to shower."

"What's the rush?" Joker asks her with raised brows.

"Just. . .need one?" She cocks her head a little bit. "Also need my phone." She holds her hand out. I give J a look, telling him to give it back to her. He sighs, digging through the inside of his suit. He pulls it out and hands it to her.

"Thanks." She smiles fakely, leaving the kitchen.

"You fella's want breakfast?" I stretch, walking to the cabinets to look for a pan. I find one and open the fridge to see a carton of eggs. Joker picks up the paper as Johnny pulls a cigarette from his pocket.

"Those are good, I restocked a couple days ago." Johnny tells me, referring to the eggs and I nod. "I'm gonna go rest up some, I didn't sleep good last night." He tells us. Joker waves him off and I nod.

"What were you and Hady so chatty about?" Joker asks after a moment.

"Huh?" I furrow my brows.

"What were you and Hadlynn talking about before me and Johnny came in here?" He repeats and I try to come up with a quick lie.

"Does it matter?" I crack an egg.

"Harley, you wouldn't hide anything from me, would you?" I snap around at his question, shaking my head quickly.

"No, Mistah J. I promise we ain't hidin' nothin' from you." I tell him and he nods slowly.

"Then what were you talking about?" He looks up from the paper.

"Can we just eat breakfast?" I avoid the question. I know he'd be mad if I were trying to get Hady and Johnny together.

He stands, slamming the paper on the table and walks to me slowly, trapping me against the counter.

"Harley, were a little passed keeping secrets from each other, you know that. I don't like not knowing what goes on in my presence." He sneers down to me.

"Daddy, I promise I'm not keepin' anything from you." I run my hands down his arms.

"Harley."

"I'm serious." I hop onto the counter, pulling him closer to me, wrapping my legs around him, my hands cupping his face. "I promise. It's nothin' to worry about."

"If I find out you're hiding something from me, you'll regret it." He threatens darkly.

"Yes, sir." I nod, bringing his lips to mine.

"Hey, boss, we need to- "

We both pull away from each other to see a man I don't recognize. His eyes are wide though, and if it weren't for J standing in front of me, the man would be able to see me practically naked.

"Go wait in the living room." Joker snaps over his shoulder.

"Yes, sir." He leaves and Joker pulls away from me.

"HmMm," I grumble, refusing to let him go.

"Harley," he sighs as my lips slowly press to his jaw, moving to his neck. "I need to go start work for the day."

"No." I whine. "You've been workin' enough." My words are muffled from my face being buried in the crook of his neck.

"Pumpkin, after I'm done, We can spend all the time we want to together."

"I'm goin' out with Hady tonight." I furrow my brows.

I know I've said the wrong thing because his brows furrow in anger.

"You're what?" He raises his brows suddenly.

"Goin' out. . .with Hady."

"And who suggested you go out?" He already knows the answer.

"Hady." I say slowly, wincing when he pushes away from me and turns on his heel.

"And were you going to ask me if you two could do that?" I'm quiet and he nods slowly, rolling his jaw. He turns and walks out.

I'm still until I realize he's going to get her.

"Daddy!" I jump off the counter and rush out of the kitchen and run after him up the stairs.

"Harley," he snaps around to me. "Shut up!" He barks, bursting through a spare bedroom. Her things were in it. He rubs his face, making his way to the bathroom door.

"We were gonna ask you, you just didn't give us a chance to, ya know?" I try to stall him, grabbing his hand.

"Harley." He grabs my chin harshly. "I said shut up." He growls.

The bathroom door opens, revealing a naked Hady. She raises her brows, shocked when she sees Joker. She picks up on the angry tension Rolling off him in waves.

"Are we pitching a fit because we're hitting man-opause?" She asks in a bitchy manor, shoving past us. I avert my gaze to the ceiling, completely uncomfortable with the situation. Joker's too angry to care what she's wearing, which scares me.

"Where ya goin' tonight?" He Asks her, his body shaking.

"Why do you care?" She snaps back.

"She's my girlfriend!" He barks back.

"She's a grown woman!" She yells back. "God, I don't know if you have mommy issues and you're scared of abandonment, or what, but hop off!"

Wrong move.

Her body's on the ground, her lip busted, some of the blood on the back of Joker's hand.

"You listen to me, and you listen well," he grabs her throat in a vice grip, making her grab his wrist. "I'm sick and tired of your fuckin' attitude, you little ungrateful, difficult, bitch." He spits.

"Ditto." She rasps back with a smirk. I think she's suicidal.

That's when it hits me. The smell, noticing her eyes are glossy with a little red tint to them. Joker seems to notice around the same time I do. He shoves her back down.

"You're pathetic." He sneers to her. I walk to the bathroom, seeing her stash in a baggy on the bathroom counter. I grab it, and the lighter and paper by it, also getting a towel. I toss the towel to her.

"This," I wave the bag in front of her face. "Gone." She reaches for it but I turn from her.

"Joker does shit worse than that all the time!" She screams, pointing to him.

"I got rid of his, too!" I yell at her.

"Harley, that's all I've got left until tonight!" She whines.

"You are not going anywhere tonight!" He snarls to her.

"Oh, yes I am. You can't stop me." She gets up, walking past him. He looks at me and grinds his teeth. I expect him to go after her but it doesn't come.

"Gimme a minute." He paces a moment, rubbing his face and laughing, as if trying to front ok his anger before he flat out kills her. "K." He swings the door open. "VITANI MALKIA AL GHUL!" His voice booms off the walls of the house, and soon enough, Lucy starts crying.

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" She screams at the top of her lungs back.

"I AM SICK OF YOUR- "

"I AM SICK OF YOUR BULLSHIT!" She cuts him off.

"SICK OF MY BULLSHIT, REALLY?!" They're now downstairs. Johnny peaks his head out of his room and looks at me with raised brows as I walk to Lucy's room. I look down in the crib and pick her up gently.

"Hey, baby girl." I say softly, bouncing her lightly. "Daddy and aunt Hady are just havin' a disagreement." I kiss her head.

There's the loud slap of flesh hitting flesh, and I run down the stairs in time to see Joker punching Hadlynn in the stomach.

"DON'T FUCKIN' TOUCH ME YOU FUCKIN' BITCH!" He has blood running down his chin from his nose. "FUCKIN' DEFIANT WHORE." He spits his blood filled spit on her. "I AM THIS CLOSE," he grabs her hair, putting his forefinger and his thumb together, well maybe half a centimeter a part. "This fuckin' close to fuckin' killing you, ya know that, Hady?" He says through gritted teeth, grabbing a steak knife from the counter And pressing it to her neck. "This. Fuckin'. Close." He digs the blade into her skin and she whimpers. "Only reason I ain't yet," he points to me. "Is cause she would kill me for it, and your mother would dance on my grave." He pulls the knife away, choking her instead. "I'm gonna tell you the same fuckin' thing I told Harley." He cuts his eyes. "When I say you don't do something, you don't do it. When I tell you to do something, you do it. From the minute you go to bed, to the second you get up and your feet hit the floor, I. Am. Your. Boss. I own you now, Princess, whether you like it or not. Do I make myself clear?" It's like with every word, his grip gets tighter. Her face is starting to turn color. Johnny comes in, and like me, doesn't dare intervene.

"Yes." Her voice is shaky.

"Yes, what?" He tightens his grip.

"Yes, sir." She chokes out.

"Good girl." He smiles widely, letting her go and she falls to the floor, choking for air.

He turns to me his face completely changing upon seeing his daughter and I tense up, trying not to make him angrier.

Instead, I turn and leave the kitchen, walking up the stairs to our room.

"Hi," I smile down to her, kissing her cheek. After a bottle and diaper change, I take her into the bathroom and turn the water In the bathtub on. "Bath time." I hold her over my head and smile up at her.

In a couple minutes, we're in the warm tub, up my neck in bubbles. My knees are half way pulled to my chest and Lucy's small form is laying on my closed legs, looking up at me. I take the baby shampoo, washing what little hair she has, and I get my own shampoo and lather my hair. When we rinse off, I take large plugs of bubbles and cover her chin and cheeks, giving her a bubble beard. She tries to do the same to me, sloppily running her soapy hand up my arm. I giggle, getting bubbles and putting them on my own face to humor her. I wash both our faces off and The door suddenly swings open, Joker stepping in.

He just ignores me, dabbing a damp wash cloth in his skin to get the dried blood from his nose off. When he's cleaned up, he offers to take Lucy, holding a towel in his hands. I hand her to him and he takes her, drying her off and going to her room with her to put her cloths on.

When I get done bathing, I go to grab the towel from the rack until Joker takes it before I can get it. He walks to the separate shower and turns it on, starting to take his cloths off.

I almost say something bitchy until I catch myself, remembering he was already in a bad mood because of my sister. I get out of the tub, ignoring the cold air causing my skin to be covered in goosebumps. I walk out of the bathroom to the bedroom, and pace, waiting for my skin to dry being that was the only towel left in that bathroom.

He comes out as I'm walking to the closet. He takes a couple steps before stopping to curse under his breath at something on the carpet.

"What's wrong?" I ask him with furrowed brows.

"You got water all over the carpet." He gripes.

Really? He took my damn towel. What else did he think was gonna happen?

He turns to get something off the chest of drawers, his back muscles moving under his tattooed skin.

Sexy Douchebag motherfucker.

I roll my eyes at how my body gets weak at the sight of him, good thing my mind still knows when I'm angry.

"I'm sorry." Is all I say, trying not to be a bitch.

"Just get some cloths on, K?" He asks and I cross my arms.

No, I wanted to walk around the fucking house, with other people around, stark ass naked. Note the sarcasm.

"Yes, sir." I say politely.

More silence as I'm getting my cloths on. A tank top and cotton shorts.

"You aren't really gonna wear that are you?" He asks from behind me and I turn to see him fastening his watch.

I take a deep breath before replying.

"I suppose not. What would you like me to wear?" I bite my tongue.

"I'm not telling what you can and can't wear, I'm just asking."

"I am wearing this." I say slowly.

"That's fine." He walks to me, wrapping a strong arm around my waist. "You look beautiful in anything you wear." He adds.

Charm. That's what he does best. He's an expert at pissing people off, then climbing out of the hole he dug with them. Which is exactly why any anger I felt towards him melts away.

That doesn't mean I won't act angry though.

"Don't." I shrug him off, walking past him.

"Excuse me?" He walks after me.

"I'm mad at you." I bite back, running my fingers through my damp hair, letting it fall down my back.

"What now?" He grabs my arm.

I drop the act rather quickly, bringing myself closer to him.

He realizes that I was just aggravating him and he grabs my hair, pulling my head back to look up at him.

"Do you like seeing me pissed or something?" He growls down to me.

"No, Sir." I say quietly and he lets me go.

"Another thing," he combs his hair back. "Next time I setting someone straight, and you bring my daughter around it, I'll beat you for it. She doesn't need to see me like that. Not yet, at least. Got it?" He snaps.

"Yes, sir." I agree with him.

His mood does a complete 360 and he smiles at me, running his fingers down my cheek. I furrow my brows, about to ask him why he's happy all the sudden, until I'm laughing and struggling against him as he tickles me.

"Stop!" I fight him, kicking and laughing. "Mistah J!" I squeal, my body being tossed to the bed. The shirt I was wearing is now unbuttoned, his lips trailing down my chest to my stomach. When he gets to the hem of my shorts, he snatches them down. "Are you sure you got time for this?" I take his wrist, looking at his watch for the time.

"Of course I do." He pulls my panties off. "I'm my own boss." I giggle at his words, but a low moan replaces it as his teeth dig into my sensitive flesh. My hands go to his hair as he slips his tongue in me.

It's funny when I think about it. I remember reading notes other doctors had taken on him regarding his sexuality. "Eat out" is what he had called it, saying "I'd never eat a woman out. I'm not that desperate for sex that i'd completely degrade myself for her pleasure" but here he is. And he's done this more times than I can count. And he's incredibly good at it for someone who used to be repulsed by the idea of it.

He pushes two fingers into me, making me cry out, his teeth and tongue still biting and sucking at my clit.

"Daddy!" I claw up his hands as they're digging into my hips.

There's a knock at the door and I look at him to see if he's going to answer it. He doesn't, he just hits that one spot in me that makes me scream like a bitch. I end up placing a pillow over my face to muffle my screams. He chuckles, sending a delicious vibration through my body.

"You're not gonna answer that?" I whisper, panting heavily.

"When I'm finished with my breakfast."

Oh, God damn.

He licks from my entrance to my clit and I have to shove my fist into my mouth to keep from screaming. I feel the warmth in my stomach growing, and I know I'm going to be finished within the next few moments.

"I'm gonna cum!" I whisper loudly, my body thrashing against him. One last bite on my clit has me done for, screaming his name, not caring who the hell hears.

He laughs, licking every last drop off my pussy greedily.

When he's done, he hands me my shorts to put back on and I do as he fixes himself.

He sighs, turning from me to answer the door. It's Johnny, and he says something I can't quite catch. Joker nods, replying quietly. Again, I don't hear what he says.

"I gotta go, Harls." He says, walking to the bed to grab his holster and suit jacket. "I'll be back tonight. Stay here. You understand me?" He grabs my chin gently. I nod, and he presses his lips to mine for a second.

"Be careful." I follow him down the stairs.

"Uh huh," he grabs his gun off the kitchen counter.

"Joker," I stop him, my hand around around his bicep. "I'm serious." I expect him to slap me, or yank away. He just takes a deep breath and finally meets my eyes with his.

"I will, Kiddo. I'll see you when I get back, k?" He raises his brows. I nod slowly, pulling my hand away. He kisses my forehead before he and Johnny leave.

* * *

V•I•T•A•N•I

"Jason!" I throw my head back as he brushes against my cervix, his arms wrapping tighter around my waist as his lips press to my neck.

We were on the outskirts of Gotham, in his car. I snuck out right after Joker got home. Johnny never came home and I was bored, so I took the chance to get the hell out from under Joker. I had called Jason, hoping to apologize, which resulted in him coming to get me (I met him a couple blocks away). It was completely silent in the car for a good twenty minutes once we stopped, and now here we are. Screwing in the front seat. I'm not sure how it got to this, possibly because we don't need words to apologize. He knows I'm sorry, I know he forgives me.

His hands moving to my hips brings me out of my thoughts and I press my lips to his, moaning in his mouth. Before I know it, my back hits the back seat and I laugh as Jason clumsily rushes to me.

"You're such a little bitch." I chuckle, his elbows resting on either side of my head. "You can't stand me being on top can you?"

"I don't mind, being that we were in the drivers seat, there wasn't a lot of room for me to go as deep as I wanted to." He scoffs, slamming into me to the hilt.

"Fuck!" I arch my back, wrapping my legs around his hips. His fingers press down on my clit, his teeth scraping against my skin. "Jason," I take a deep breath, my nails scratching down his back. "I'm about to cum." A rush of energy bursts through me as I find my release, taking shallow breaths. I feel him release in me, not pulling out until every drop filled me. I should be scolding him, yelling at him for not even trying to pull out, but I don't care at this point.

We're both damp with sweat, breathing heavy, and tired.

He rests his forehead on mine, closing his eyes. It's a peaceful silence between us, and it's over far too soon. He sits up, snatching his shirt on.

"We shouldn't have done that." He says lowly.

"What?" I furrow my brows.

"That was a mistake."

"Jason," I sit up now, my brows furrowed.

"Hadlynn," he looks at me. "You can't tell me that wasn't a mistake. I came and got you to talk to you about this whole. . ." He motions between us. ". . .situation. And all I end up doing is you."

"Sorry if that's such a god awful thing." I scoff, putting my bra on.

"It is when we're on two completely different sides." He rubs his forehead.

I stop what I'm doing for a moment.

"It doesn't matter what side we're on. The point is that we're supposed to hate each other, but we don't. Despite what Bruce and Joker tell us. I don't know about you, but that's what I got from the first time we slept together. We love each other. No, we don't get along too well, but I love you regardless of what you do, and you love me regardless of what I do. Anytime I'm with you, sex or no sex, isn't a mistake because I'm with you. I like being with you. But, I'm glad you think sleeping with the woman you claim to love is such a mistake to you. It lets me know I've been wasting my time." I snap back, opening the door.

"Hadlynn." He hits the window, getting out as well. "Hadlynn!"

"I'm not talking to you and I sure as hell  
Am not getting in that car with y-" I'm cut off when he walks around the car and shoves me into it.

"Hadlynn." He grits through his teeth. "I don't regret sleeping with you. I regret the timing. Like I said, I need answers, I need to know where your priorities lie and coming out here and fucking around wasn't what I had in mind it just happened." He explains calmly. "I love you. I don't think any time I spend with you is a mistake. I just think we need to think, everything we do from now on, through because our choices at the moment can have serious consequences." He moves the damp strands of hair from my face. "Okay?" He whispers.

"Okay." I nod back and he kisses my forehead.

"Look, I found records of my birth mother." He says nervously.

"What?" I raise my brows.

"Yeah, she's here in Gotham."

"H-how'd you-"

"Anything's possible when you're Robin." He chuckles. "Her name's Sheila. And she. . .is perfect, Hady." He smiles.

"Are you going to meet her?"

"I'm not sure yet, I sent her a letter, she hasn't responded."

"That's good, Jason. I'm really happy for you." I smile gently. He just stares at me for a moment.

"I love you." He whispers.

"I love you, too."

There's another silence between us before he pulls away.

"I need to get you back," he walks to get into the other side of the car.

"What?" I ask with furrowed brows.

"Alfred will be worried when I don't return by midnight and I'm sure joker will notice you're gone eventually." He gets in the car.

"I knew that," I get in as well, pulling my shorts back on.

When I get back to the house after Jason drops me off a couple blacks away, I open the door to see all the lights are off.

I tip toe in, shutting the door gently. As I make my way to the stairs, the light flicks on, revealing the one person I wish Wasn't up.

Joker's leaning against the wall, still wearing his suit. His hair is a little disheveled and his jaw is clenched tightly shut, but his teeth are still shining from his smile. I know he's not happy, he's trying to freak me out. It's working.

"Where've you been?" He takes a step to me, making me roll my jaw. I ignore him, stomping up the stairs. "Vitani!" He barks, still standing at the bottom of the steps. I stop and turn to him.

"What?" I cut my eyes at him.

"Where. Have. You. Been?" With each word, he takes another step to me.

"It's not your business." I spit back.

"Not my. . ." He starts chuckling, rubbing his forehead. There's a loud "BANG" and I feel a hot pain shoot up my leg. I look down to see that he shot me in the thigh. It's a flesh wound, but that doesn't stop it from hurting like a bitch. I wince, placing my hand on my leg. He takes advantage of my occupied state and walks to me, pushing me down the stairs harshly. I scream, feeling my ankle pop. I soon hear Lucy crying, and Harley soon looks down at me from the top of the stairs as Joker walks down to me.

"Joker. . ." Harley says in a warning.

"Shut up, Harley. Daddy's busy." He sneers down to me, grabbing my hair and dragging me to door. I'm kicking and struggling the whole time.

"I fucking hate you!" Tears of rage trail down my neck and he crouches, pushing my hair from my face.

"You hate me now, just wait for it." He cackles before he takes the butt of his gun and hits me in the head, knocking me out cold.

* * *

J•O•K•E•R

Just as I knock Hady out, Johnny comes through the front door. Perfect timing.

He looks down at Hadlynn in question. I run a hand through my hair, smiling happily. He catches on, knowing what this is going to start.

I nod to her body and he picks her up.

"Where are ya goin'?" Harley asks stressfully, taking my hand in hers.

I just pull away from her. "I'll be back before morning." I assure her. Johnny's already talking Hadlynn to the car and Harley stands in front of the door.

"Where are you taking her?" Her voice is shaky and tears are in her eyes. Lucy's still crying, and I sigh heavily.

"Don't worry about it, Baby girl. K?" My hands cup her face. She's hesitant at first, but her hands gently wrap around my wrists. "She'll be fine." It's not a complete lie, Hadlynn's a tough bitch. She'll walk away from all this with a broken heart, yeah, maybe some mental damage, definitely some physical damage. . .but she'll be fine.

"Promise?" She looks up at me with those gorgeous blue eyes and I have to look away just to keep from telling her the whole plan. She makes it hard to lie.

"Promise, kiddo." I pull my hands from her face and take both her hands in mine, pressing a kiss to the top of each of them. "I'll see you when I get back."

"Okay."

I leave, stepping to Johnny's car. Once we get to where we're going, Johnny carries Hadlynn in, wrapping the ropes around her ankles and wrists. I pull my phone out, dialing Jason's number, a crow bar resting on my shoulder.

"Hello?" His voice is groggy and I smile widely.

"Guess who?"

* * *

 **Warning you, the next chapters going to be brutal as fuck. . .**

 **DocQuinn:**

 **Omg that made me laugh. And me too, but they most likely are going to release another one pretty soon. I'm still excited regardless, my life's so boring. This movie will most likely be the highlight of my year:l**

 **loreenagrgoddess:**

 **Awe! Thank you! I'm happy you liked the chapter and We all know I love writing joker/Harley moments. I love you, youre a sweetheart;)**

 **Sabrichi. C. Brus:**

 **Haha I love that movie, I had to reference it:) and I'm weird as hell when I'm drunk. One of the weirdest things I've done is played tag with my cousin and my cat. The cat I had at the time would chase people and me and cousin took advantage of that when we got drunk. That cat freaked the hell out of me that night. I don't take my cloths off when I'm drunk, though. I know some girls that do so when I do party and they're there I play mom and make sure they keep their cloths on. Aside from that, thank you, I'm glad you liked the chapter! I love you!**

 **MadLovexxx:**

 **I saw it on Instagram, so I don't trust it completely, but it probably is true. I mean, they can't throw Harley and Joker in SS and then ignore their existence in the DCCU for a few years. I'd be disappointed if they do, and I know I wouldn't be the only one. And yes! Jared is brilliant, he has a lot to live up to and big shoes to fill but I think he'll do incredible. If anyone can pull off a challenge like playing the Joker when it's been done so many times brilliantly (which would be hard as fuck to do), it's Jared. And I love you too! Thanks for the review, it made me happy:)**

 **Just like to say RIP to the man himself, Prince. If you haven't heard, he was found dead in his house. There's no foul play, and he was very sick with the flu last week, but he had a party last week and everyone said he looked himself and acted himself so they're not sure yet exactly what caused his death. Point is, I grew up listening to him, my mom would sing Purple Rain to me every night before tucking me into bed, so he will always have a place in my heart, as well as so many other's.**

 **I love you guys!**

 **xoxo**


	10. Crime Is The Religion

**_Warning:_**

 ** _* Explicit* Language_**

 ** _Strong violence_**

 ** _Crime Is The Religion_**

 _that keeps his city alive - The Joker_

J•A•S•O•N

"Guess who?"

My eyes snap open and I sit up in the bed, rushing out of my room to get to the bat cave.

"So when are we going to sit down and have a little chat about you and Hady? I personally feel like I've never met you and I like to know what kind of people my dearest Hadlynn fucks around with."

"How about I take you back to Arkham instead? They are done with renovations after all." I open the case that holds my suit. He chuckles darkly. "You really think you're going to win this, don't you?" I furrow my brows.

"Let's see within the last year, I've gotten my psychiatrist mentally broken and built back up to my liking, shut not one, but TWO mental facility's down, put a heartbreaking strain on your relationship, beat the hell outta you and Batsy, managed to stay outta prison all year AND I currently have your girlfriend's and your mother's lives in the palm of my hand! I've already won if you ask me." He laughs. My heart clenches in my chest and my mind goes blank.

"Where are they?" I put the phone on speaker and hook it up to the computer, hurrying to track his location but it doesn't work. He's got the phone where I can't track him. Smart bastard.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Joker!" I bark.

"Okay, okay, touchy." He states coldly. "Just on the very outside of Gotham, there's a whole district of Warehouses. The one closest to the river."

I rush to the bike in the garage.

"And come alone, the first time I even think He's with you, I'll flip a coin to see which woman gets a bullet in her head first." He hangs up and I take a deep breath.

* * *

J•O•K•E•R

"Wakey, wakey," I pat Hadlynn's cheek and she blinks awake, groaning. When she sees me, and sees she's tied up, she struggles, probably cursing at me through the duct tape. "Oh, sorry." I chuckle, snatching the tape from her lips. She winces, taking deep breaths.

"What the hell?!" She shrieks, making my ears ache. I grimace, putting the tape back over her mouth.

"I liked it better on." I spit at her, standing. "I can explain," I raise my brows. "You see, I don't do disloyalty. . .well, I do disloyalty, but it doesn't sit well with me when someone turns the table on me." I furrow my brows. "You didn't just turn the table, sweetheart." I brush the frizzy curls from her face. "You fucked my enemy on the table." I pout. "I was humored by it at first, thinking you were doing it to get him on your side so you could steal his money or something, then you did the typical thing every woman does, you fell in love." I grip her chin. "We both know love doesn't exist in this lifestyle. And if it does, you ain't doin' it right." I hiss, suddenly slapping her. She whimpers, tears streaking down her dirty face. "Not only, did you stab me in the back, after everything I've fucking done for you. . .you end up screwing yourself over!" I laugh and she squeezes her eyes shut. "It's gonna be a really, really, good, fucking night, Hady." I pick up the crow bar from the ground by her. "For me at least." I shrug, about to hit her until a part of the roof caves, revealing Jason - well, Robin. "Birdy, baby! Glad you could make it!" I beam, snatching Vitani up, pressing my gun to her temple. "On your knees, now." I demand and he goes pale. "Tick-toc."

He looks at Vitani for a moment, defeat already taking over his features.

"Now." I pull the hammer back on the gun, running it against her jaw and Hadlynn shakes violently against me.

He clenches his jaw shut, slowly falling to his knees. I nod to one of my guys in the corner and he steps forward, bounding Jason's wrists and ankles, shoving him to the ground.

I throw Hadlynn down by him and he curses at me.

"You have me, let her go!" He yells out.

"You are completely missing the point, my dear boy. See, I'm killing two birds," I grab the crow bar again, slowly walking to them. "With one crowbar." Without warning, I bring the metal down on his hip. He groans and Hadlynn's scream is muffled by the tape. "Making Batman suffer, making Hady dearest suffer, and killing you."

"That's three things, dumbass." He sneers and I raise my brows.

I scoff, hitting him again, making Hadlynn scream again.

"I'd watch that tongue of yours, Jason." I warn him. "See, one of the perks of having two love birds at my mercy is that when this," I tap the crow bar on the pavement. "stops working in breaking your mind and soul before you kick the bucket," I crouch by Hadlynn, running a through her hair. "I can always throw this one to the wolves." I smile down at her, my hand going from her hair, my fingers running down her jaw, over her neck, between her breasts, down to the hem of her shorts, making her choke out a sob. I'd never sleep with Hadlynn, rape or consensual - but he doesn't know that.

"Don't you fucking touch her!" He barks.

"Then I suggest you be on your best behavior. It'd be a good time to chit chat, if you want. Say your goodbyes. . .well, you'll have a good twenty four hours together so - I wouldn't rush with the goodbyes." I pull my hand away from her, after pulling the tape from her mouth. "Now, as much as I would love to chat, I promised my loving girlfriend that id be back. So, I'm off. You two behave, no fucking while I'm gone." I call out, walking to the door. "Make sure they don't try anything dumb." I tell my guys.

"Where's Hady?" Harley asks when I get back to the house.

"She's staying at a Hotel for the night. Johnny thought it'd be a good idea since me and her don't get along." I lie, but she buys it.

"Oh, okay." She walks into the bedroom from the bathroom, laying in the bed by me. She snuggles closer to me and I roll my eyes.

"Harley," I groan, needing my space.

"Hmm?" She looks up at me with those god damn eyes.

Uuughhhhhhhhh. Why?

"Nothing." I close my eyes, wrapping my arm around her instead.

"I love you." She randomly says and I tense up.

Nothing. Don't respond. Go to sleep.

"Did you hear me?" She huffs out.

"Yes, I did." I state blankly.

"I said I love you." She repeats.

Keep saying it, doesn't mean I'm gonna reply.

"Really?!" She sits up, crossing her arms.

I realize I said that out loud.

"What, harley?" I look at her and she has tears in her eyes. "No, pumpkin don't cry." I groan, rubbing my face. "C'mere," I pull her to me, and she straddles me, laying her head on my chest. "Daddy's just stressed right now, alright? You know how I feel about you. I shouldn't have to tell you all the time." I run the nape of her neck, my other hand runs under her nighty, rubbing her warm back. "Okay?" She nods.

* * *

J•A•S•O•N

"You couldn't have fucking left him when I fucking told you to, could you?" I snap to Hadlynn. We had both sat in complete silence all night long. It had to have been at least six hours since Joker left, which meant he'd be back soon.

My bones and joints he hit with the crowbar, ached, and the freezing air in the warehouse wasn't doing any good for me nor Hadlynn.

"Jason, don't." She hisses back.

"No. I've been biting my tongue about this shit for a good fucking year now, Hadlynn, Vitani - whatever the fuck your god damn name is!"

"It's a really fucky time to be fucking yelling at me!" She barks back.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Maybe I should be more relaxed being that Joker is going to fucking kill ME because of YOU!"

"HE'S NOT FUCKING KILLING YOU BECAUSE OF ME, HE'S HAD YOU PEGGED SINCE YOU WERE A KID!"

My brows pull together at her words.

"What did you just say?"

"Joker killed your mom, he got your dad arrested, he set up the whole fucking thing knowing Bruce would take you under his wing and you'd become Robin. Just so he could kill you and make Batman suffer." She cries.

"And when did he tell you this?"

"Like weeks ago, I can- "

"WEEKS AGO?! HE TOLD YOU HE WAS GOING TO FUCKING KILL ME AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN FUCKING TELL ME?! WHAT THE FUCK KIND OF FUCKING GIRLFRIEND ARE YOU?!" I furrow my brows, my body shaking with anger. "I'M NOT EVEN GOING TO BRING UP JOHNNY, BY THE WAY. SINCE WE WANNA TALK ABOUT SECRETS, NOW."

"YOU WEREN'T TALKING TO ME, YOU WEREN'T ANSWERING MY CALLS, YOU KNOW IN ORDER FOR ME TO ACTUALLY EXCHANGE INFORMATION WITH YOU, YOU HAVE TO BE WILLING TO FUCKING COMMUNICATE, JASON! AND NOTHING'S HAPPENING BETWEEN ME AND JOHNNY. NOTHING WAS EVER HAPPENING!"

"NOT WHAT I'VE HEARD!" I laugh with no humor.

"AND YOU'D REALLY TRUST JOKER'S WORD AGAINST MINE?!"

"WHATS THE DIFFERENCE?!" I spit bitterly and her face twists.

"GOD, YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE!"

"YEAH WELL THANKS TO YOU, WE'RE BOTH FUCKING DEAD, HADLYNN. JUST FANTASTIC. JUST FUCKING FAN-GOD-DAMN TASTIC!"

"CAN YOU STOP FUCKING CURSING AT ME?!"

"I COULD, BUT SINCE WE'RE FUCKING DOING THIS FUCKING THING WHERE WE FUCKING COMPLETELY FUCKING IGNORE THE OTHER PERSON'S FUCKING WISHES UNTIL THEIR TIED UP IN A GOD DAMN WAREHOUSE ON FUCKING DEATH ROW ORCHESTRATED BY A FUCKING SOCIOPATHIC CLOWN, NO! IM NOT FUCKING GOING TO FUCKING STOP FUCKING CURSING AT YOU BECAUSE YOU FUCKING GOT US INTO THIS GOD DAMN BULLSHIT, BY BEING ASSOCIATED WITH FUCKING JOKER, EVEN THOUGH I ASKED YOU OVER AND OVER AGAIN TO FUCKING STOP!"

"WOW JUST FUCKING WOW! IT'S MY FAULT, RIGHT? EVEN WHEN YOU'VE BEEN PROVOKING HIM? TALKING ON THE PHONE WITH HIM THE PAST FEW DAYS LIKE FUCKING OLD PEN PALS THAT WENT TO SUMMER CAMP TOGETHER, FUCKING CHECKING UP ON EACH OTHER TO -"

"WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT IT FUCKING MEANS, JASON! YOU ALWAYS DO THIS FUCKING SHIT AND IT ALWAYS GETS YOU FUCKED OVER."

"What shit?! What shit do I fucking do that always gets me fucked over, please fucking tell me!"

"YOUR PRIDE! Your God damn ego and your pride gets in the way of your fucking judgement! You get cocky, you think you can handle things on your own, BUT YOU CAN'T!"

"Really?! Because I think I'm handling his pretty fucking well!"

"You're yelling at me like I'm your damn bitch! You aren't handling this well!" Tears fall from her face and I catch myself from saying something that'll make it worse.

"You're right." I say calmly. "You're right. I'm scared. For the first time in my life, I don't know how to get out of a situation. I'm not in my routine of being prepared right now and it's fucking with my brain."

"You shouldn't have come, Jason." She says quietly.

"Hey," I say sternly. "Look at me." Her teary eyes meet mine. "You were in danger. It doesn't matter what you do, what kind of fall out we ever have, I'll always come when you need me." I promise her.

"You talk like we're gonna make it out of this alive." She says dryly.

"We are. We'll be fine, Hadlynn." I assure her.

"You promise?" She barely whispers.

"I promise."

More silence until the door pulls open, revealing snowy weather and dark skies, and Joker.

"Well, well, how'd you kids sleep last night?" He's wearing a purple coat and a silver smile, taunting us. I try my hardest to move closer to Hady, my cold muscles screaming for me not to. "We have about," he looks at his gold watch. "18 hours of internal and external beating, bruising, and battery to get to. So," he takes the crow bar from behind his back. "Let's get started." He brings it to my shoulder, but stops right before it hits me. "Wait, wait, wait. . ." He rubs his chin, glancing back to Hady. "Hey, you're a nurse to be, tell me; which angle would do more damage." He moves so she can see. He places the bar over his head. "Over hand," he drops it by his side the way you would hit a golf ball. "or under hand?"

"Go to hell!" She yells at him.

"Well, here, I'll try it on you first." He hits her in the arm the first time, over hand. He then gets her shoulder blade when she turns after screaming bloody murder, underhand.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" I snap up on adrenaline. He looks at me with a small smirk.

"I have a game in mind," he growls, hitting my stomach, making me gasp for air, and fall back. "You tell me exactly how many times you and Hady screwed around. Each time is 1 lick." He circles us.

"Fuck you," I try to take a deep breath.

"Have it your way," he grabs her hair, forcing her up, and she sobs with each movement. "I'll just see how many times my guys over there can rape her until you tell me." He chuckles, motioning for the three guys that came in with him.

"Twice! We've done it twice!" I grit my teeth.

"And the truth comes out." He drops her.

I'm suddenly knocked out of breath again, pain shooting through my body, my stomach lurching, my bones shattering.

He just fucking hit me in the god damn balls with the fucking crow bar.

Another hit comes in the same place, this time my body reacts more to the pain, and I roll over as I choke up vomit.

"STOP!" Hadlynn begs him.

"Try fucking anything now." He kicks my back.

"Joker, please." Hadlynn coughs.

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Don't fucking talk to her li- " I'm cut off with a sharp blow to my face.

"Learn your place, Brat." He sneers down to me.

"Let her go." I spit out blood and a couple teeth from where he hit me.

"You don't know how this thing works, do ya, kid?" He licks his teeth like a wolf.

"Let. Her. Go. This is to make Batman suffer, right? Killing me? She has nothing to do with it. She's no use to you. Let her go."

"Oh, but she is of use to me, you see. . ." He walks to a stray crate and pries it open with the crow bar, grabbing something and picking it up. I see it's a body, blue and swollen. He drops it on the ground. ". . .I was gonna use mommy, but she suffocated before I could. So, being that the show must go on, and improv is my strong suit," he motions to Hadlynn. "I said fuck it and got the girl instead."

My eyes cloud over with tears. I knew, in that moment, there was no way I was going to live.

* * *

H•A•R•L•E•Y

"It's okay, Lucy." I furrow my brows, running my nails over her scalp softly, making her calm some.

"Here," Johnny brings me a glass of water that I asked for a I smile.

"Thank you." I set it on the table and tuck the squirming baby's arm through the sleeve of the long sleeved shirt. "Oh, have you talked to Hady?" I ask him and he tenses up.

"Um, she's staying somewhere until later tonight." He tells me.

"Oh, maybe I should call her." I pull out my phone.

"She won't answer. She said she wants some time alone." He coughs.

"Really? She usually tells me when she- "

"I don't feel comfortable talking about it, okay?" He says a little rudely.

"Yeah," I nod slowly. "Um, you wanna drive me to Ivy's? I promised her I'd let her see Lucy. She wants to see what kind of demon child Joker made." I giggle and he smiles a little.

"Yeah, sure. Let me get my keys." He walks up the stairs and soon returns. "Let's go." He opens the door for me and I grab Lucy's diaper bag.

"I hate her." Ivy Stares at Lucy as she holds her up.

"What? Why?" I furrow my brows.

"How'd she come from J? She's adorable." She frowns.

"Hey! Don't be mean." I cross my arms.

"It's true. She's gorgeous. How does his blood run through her veins?"

"She has his eyes." I pinch Lucy's cheek.

"Huh, what do ya know, J actually can make a something descent." She smiles at Lucy.

"Red!" I take Lucy from her, laughing.

"How is Satan?" She furrows her brows and I shrug.

"I don't know where he is right now. He seemed angry last night." I tell her.

"Yeah, Harvey's been on edge lately, too." She rubs her forehead.

"You don't think they're fightin', do ya?"

"If J and Harvey were in a dispute, the whole damned city would know about it." She scoffs.

"Really?" I raise a brow.

"Oh, yeah. J managed to make all the electricity in one district of the city to go out just so Harvey wouldn't be able to do anything for a few days. In return, Harvey got J arrested. Then of course there was the gun fight they got into that Penguin helped Harvey with. Joker's guys against theirs. You would've thought world war three was happening down town."

I remember hearing about that when I was in high school.

"I remember that." I smile.

"So, I don't think They're fighting." It's an awkward silence between us, I can't help but feel like Ivy's hiding something from me. "So what has Joker used my plant for?" She asks.

"Huh?" I ask with furrowed brows, and she gets up and walks to her room, coming out with a leaf that looked like a bay leaf you would use in cooking.

"About a week ago he asked if he could use some. This particular kind you heat it up and put it in something to drink. Oil that comes out of it makes it impossible to focus on anything else but sex. It shuts parts of your brain down where when you wake up you can't remember anything that happened since digesting the oil. I thought you wouldn't sleep with him or something because you were mad and he needed to get off so he used it on you." She scoffs.

"I don't need help tryin' to sleep with him, Red. He ain't used it on me." I shake my head. "Does it really work?" I take the lead from her. Hell, just because J doesn't need it for me, doesn't mean I don't need it for him - especially since all he's cared about work the past couple days.

"Yeah, it just makes you sweat a lot. I tested it out on Harvey just to see if it worked and he was a sweating mess." She laughs. I chuckle, then remember walking in on Johnny and Hadlynn the other morning. She was naked and he was half naked.

. . .and when I asked why her cloths were off, she couldn't remember and so I had to wake Johnny up and ask him and he said she was sweating a lot and was trying to get her cloths off. . .

"SHIT!" I curse loudly, remembering Joker made me tea for me to give them before they went to sleep. I had wondered why he done something nice for them, and now I know.

* * *

V•I•T•A•N•I

I finally get out of my binds, pulling my hands free from the ropes. But my body's too sore and cold for me to move. It's been three hours. Three fucking hours. Joker's been taunting and mocking us, beating us when we don't amuse him with a snarky remark or a "fuck you" or "go to hell". He's sick. I've never payed attention to how sick he in until now.

"You guys are awfully quiet." He paces in front of us. I look at Jason, who's cheek and eye are swollen. "Where's the fight gone? I mean, we have Robin and the daughter of Ra's al Ghul for Gods sake! You're fighters, are you not?" He chuckles, grabbing Jason's neck, pulling him up and getting in his face. "So where's the rage and anger that fuels your rebellion? You two have had plenty of rebellion the last year. But now that you have to own up to it and pay for your sins, you're cowering like a little bitch." He grits through his teeth.

"I have plenty of fight left." Jason growls, his forehead slamming against Joker's nose. He throws his head back in loud laughter.

"There it is!" He howls, punching Jason in the throat. He pulls out his gun, pointing it at Him.

"No!" I scream, willing all my strength to cover Jason's body with my own. I feel a sharp pain in the back of my thigh I yelp.

"Hadlynn, stop, please." Jason says quietly in my ear and I shake my head, refusing to get off of him.

"No." I croak, choking out a sob. "If I die protecting you, then so be it." I cry, hot blood flows from my wound.

"Let's change the game, huh." Joker throws the bar down.

I'm quickly kicked off of Jason roughly, which only makes Jason curse loudly At the mad man.

"Here," he unties Jason's ankles and wrists, and unties my ankles. "The more you can fight back, the funnier it'll be to beat you to death." He adds. "So, I'll give you a minute to collect your strength and-"

He's cut off by harsh contact to his cheek as he stumbles back. Jason's on his feet, pure anger flashing through his eyes.

"You fucking touch her again," Jason picks up the crow bar. "I'll-" Jason's cut off once Joker snatches the crow bar from him, hitting him from his ankle, up his legs, his bones cracking and popping, his blood curdling scream bouncing off the metal walls as Joker beats his abdomen and hits his head.

"JASON!" I drag my numb body to him as fast as I can, checking his pulse to see if it's slowing down. It's not, so he's just knocked out.

"Just us for now, so, what are you going to do to get out of this? I know you got something up your sleeve, Princess. So what is it?" He circles me. "Threaten me? Scream for help? Try to negotiate a deal? Seduce me?" He pops his neck.

I'm silent, my hand locking with Jason's, my face buried In the crook of his neck as tears roll down my dirt and blood smudged skin and onto his.

"Are you actually giving up, Hady?" He walks closer to me. "You know, if you would've just been obedient to begin with, you wouldn't have to witness this." He pulls me from Jason's body, and drags him to a corner in the warehouse and strings him up in chains. "Wake up!" Joker pats his face for what seems like hours until he wakes up.

His suit is torn, his face is bruised to a pulp, I can see some of his bones rising out of his skin unnaturally.

"Awe, glad you could join us. Now that the easy part is over, the real fun can begin."

"You won't. . .get away with this." Jason breathes shallowly. "He'll come for me, and when he does, you'll be sorry." He coughs out blood.

"Ah, the Batman. How poetically tragic this little story of ours is, then, huh? Because it's been about 36 hours you two have been in here. . .and I haven't even heard that Batsy was looking for you."

36 hours? I thought it had been right under a day that we've been in here. Wasn't Harley worried about me? Wasn't Bruce worried about Jason? It then hit me, he's lying to fuck with Jason's head.

"Don't listen to him, Jason." I say shakily. "He's lying." Joker turns on his heel and walks to me, pulling his phone out.

"Looky," he puts it in my face. I see it has been almost two days since we were in here.

He wasn't lying.

"Harley thinks I'm outta town." He smirks. "But, the bat doesn't know where you are." He turns back to Jason. "He raised you, right, Jason? He took care of you, he loved you, gave you a home like some lost, stray, puppy off the streets. But, he hasn't come to save you. And he's the god damn batman. If he wanted to find you, he would've already found you. . ." He furrows his brows. "wouldn't he?"

"Jason, don't believe him." I say lowly.

"What's the longest time it's taken for you two to find a missing person?" Joker ignores me. "Twelve hours? Twenty four hours, max?"

"Jason. Don't listen." I repeat sternly.

"It's okay, Jason. You can be honest with me." Joker says calmly.

"Fifteen." Jason barely whispers, and a new stream of tears start pouring from my eyes.

"What was that?" Joker raises his brows.

"The longest it's taken for us to find a missing person was fifteen hours." He repeats slowly.

Even Joker's face flashes pain for a moment.

"Damn. That's gotta be tough, kid." He says quietly.

"Why do you care?" He scoffs pathetically, his breathing getting quieter.

"Because I know what it's like to die, and have no one give a damn." Joker laughs wildly suddenly, and I squeeze my eyes shut, tears rolling down my neck.

"I have someone." Jason rolls his swollen jaw, not effected by Joker's words.

"Who? The skank in the corner? Let's be real here, son, she'll grieve your death for two months at the most, fall into the arms of Johnny Frost, think about you from time to time. 'Time to time' will start turning into 'once every several months' until she has children and doesn't even remember who the guy she dated all those years back was." He grabs his chin. "But I'll remember, and anytime I need a good laugh, I'll play that little tape that's being recorded right now, sit back with a glass of whiskey and reminisce on the good times. So feel privileged. You're making history, kid. Something I can pass down to my daughter, she can pass it down to her kids, and so on, and they can all look back at the time Great granddad J broke one of Gotham City's greatest defenders." He punches his stomach and Jason clenches his jaw.

"She wouldn't do that." Jason speaks hoarsely. "Hadlynn wouldn't do that." He says louder.

"You don't think?" Joker pulls his phone out.

* * *

J•A•S•O•N

I furrow my brows at Joker's words, completely confused.

"What?" I ask sorely.

"I have security camera's set up in my safe house. I can access them anytime, go back and look at footage from several years ago - actually. It comes in handy in times like these." He holds the phone in front of my face and my chest feels like it's being torn a part.

At first I think it's the same video of Hadlynn and Diavolo when they slept together, but instead of a bed, Hadlynn's on a couch, and instead of Diavolo, I see Johnny Frost.

Their moans quietly echo off the walls of the warehouse as I see her moving up and down on Johnny in the black and white video, and Hadlynn's face twists at the sound.

She looks confused as hell, but I don't let it fool me.

"As you can see, she'll be fine." Joker laughs.

I let out a loud, angry scream, pulling at my chains, tears freely rolling down my neck.

That's when I'm shot. Not in the leg, not in the abdomen, not in the heart, not in the head.

I have around 30 seconds at the most to live, from what I've seen from being shot in the lung, and it's a hectic thirty seconds.

Joker drops me from the chains, laughing, and Hadlynn rushes to me, sobbing. Her face filthy, her hair clump with dirt and dust, her body bruised. I feel blood start to seep into my lung, as more sputters from my lips.

"Had. . ." I feel my Vision getting heavy, and I turn my head to choke up more blood.

"Jason, don't." She holds my face in her soft hands. "It'll be okay." She tries to convince herself of that more than me.

"I," I cough more. "Love you." I'm now drowning, trying to breath.

"Jason!" Her voice gets distant, my vision blurs. "Jason, you promised me we would make it out of this!" I know she's yelling but it sounds like she's mumbling. "Jason! You can't leave me, you promised me! Jason!" Now all my sight is blurred together. I hear Joker's laughter and see someone dragging Hady away from me. "No! Let go of me!" She struggles against them. One last blow to my temple with the crow bar is enough to send me into darkness.

* * *

V•I•T•A•N•I

I'm screaming so loudly, my throat feels like it's bleeding as one of Joker's men drags me Against the pavement. I'm still fighting him, trying to get to Jason.

Joker's currently spray painting something on his suit with green spray paint and I try to claw my way back to him, digging my nails into the concrete, trying to root myself there. It doesn't work and my nails end up breaking and bleeding.

My head hurts, my stomach hurts, my whole body aches. But nothing compares to the pain in my chest.

I was supposed to protect him, I was supposed to look out for him, and keep him from evil. I was supposed to make him happy, and make him smile.

Instead I've caused him misery and pain. We were supposed to work as one person, mind, body and soul. Instead, I've caused us to work against each other.

His mind was on me, his body worked to protect the city and the people he loves, and his soul, how beautiful and pure his soul is, yearned for happiness and peace.

My mind was on my happiness, my safety. . .my body worked to please Joker. I was a slave to him, whether I knew it at the time or not. I did his work, I wasted all my sins on him. My soul, now Unredeemable and selfish, filled with shame and conflict, and had yearned for greed and strife and the peace of mind that everything I had done in the last year was okay. But I never got that peace, because it wasn't okay.

I hurt the person who loved me most. Who would take a bullet for me - even if I was the one who made the shot. Who would turn his back on his family, on his city for me - even though I strived to tear that family apart, and drag the city to hell. Who would give me the world just so I could light it on fire and spit in his face. Someone who loved me so much, he didn't care about my wrongs. He only saw a pure soul, and body, and mind. And because Robin loved me so, he was clipped of his wings.

* * *

 ** _That was sad for me to write:(_**

 **DocQuinn:**

 **I'm glad you got excited:) I hope you liked this chapter! I love you!**

 **Guest:**

 **Yes, he will, but I'm not sure when I want him to show up. But he'll come back!**

 **Harley Quite:**

 **I hate needles and when I got my tattoo, my mama went with me and I felt like I was going to die, especially when I saw it was a lot of tiny needles instead of just one. I hope you liked this chapter, and I had a wonderful birthday, I'm glad you had a good time too;)**

 **Angelfire85:**

 **I completely understand, he's a legend that will live on forever. I'm glad you liked the chapter, I love you and feel your pain.**

 **Loreenagrgoddess:**

 **I updated asap, and I hope it was worth the wait! I don't even think I have to say I love you because you know I do:) thanks for reviewing!**

 **Sabrichi. C. Brus:**

 **Hahaha Same. My anger goes from "okay I'm good" to "I'm going to fucking beat your head in with my damn shoe" I mean, you just gotta get calm and think about how severely you want to make this person cry and then act on it. I wasn't allowed to wear flip flops in kindergarten because I got in trouble for hitting kids who annoyed me with them, now I just look at people like they're dumb and snap on them out of nowhere, so I know where you're coming from. Glad I'm not the only person like that:) thanks for the review it made me laugh because I can relate!**

 ** _I love you guys! I'm sorry if this chapter/Jason's torture wasn't what you were expecting, I'm happy if it satisfies you. If it doesn't, sorry. Let me know how I did either way._**

 **xoxo**


	11. The Only Sensible Way To Live

**_Warning:_**

 ** _* Explicit* Language_**

 ** _Violence_**

 ** _The Only Sensible Way To Live_**

 _is without rules - The Joker_

V•I•T•A•N•I ( _Two Months Later)_

My eyes close as I take a deep breath and pull the needle from my skin, my head resting against the bathroom stall. I take another deep breath as the high kicks in and I open the stall, throwing the needle in the corner of the run down bathroom before opening the door and walking out to lovesick, horny people with nothing else better to do but drink and get laid at a club. My high is luckily lasting longer than it usually does, probably prolonged by the alcohol in my system.

I immediately find my way to Joker, who's currently arguing with a man he does business with, Harley's tiredly curled up in a chair, wearing his suit jacket, half asleep basically. Probably because we had been waiting for him to get done with this fucking meeting for three hours now.

I walk to Harley, and she pulls her legs away from her chest and let's me sit in her lap, her arms wrap around me and my head rests on her shoulder as her temple rests against my hair.

"I'm sleepy," I say lowly.

"Same." She yawns. "And you reek of booze." She adds.

"You reek of Joker." I spit back.

"You son of a bitch!" We snap our attention to Joker as the man he's talking to pulled out a gun and presses the barrel to his head, Joker doesn't flinch.

It takes me less than a second to be up from Harley's lap and have my gun pressed against the back of the man's head.

"I wouldn't do that." I hiss.

I feel something on the back of my head, and realize it's the man's own body guard - his gun pressed to my head.

There's glass shattering and the sudden thump of a body hitting the floor. I turn to see the guy dead, blood streaming from his throat and Harley standing with a blood stained, broken beer bottle.

"Don't touch my sister." She drops the jagged glass on his body and looks to Joker. "Can we leave now?"

"I'll loan you the hundred grand, you have it paid back within a month." Joker speaks to the man.

"And if I don't?" He raises a brow and J smirks, his eyes flickering to me and Harley.

She wraps her hands around the man's throat and chokes him, and I grab the knife off the table in front of him and hold the blade to his jaw.

"Do we have an understanding?" Joker asks with a smile. Being that my sister was squeezing the life out of him like a boa constrictor, he couldn't speak so he just nodded. "Good choice." J holds a hand up, signaling me and Harley to lay off the guy. "Alright, let's go." He rises, grabbing his suit jacket and throws his arm around Harley's shoulders.

"Coward!" The guy suddenly yells after him. We stop in our tracks, me and Harley rolling out eyes.

We've already been here almost four hours. Why can't you just keep your God Damn mouth shut?! I'm tired of being here!

"Excuse me?" Joker chuckles.

"Daddy, please, just ignore him and let's go home." Harley begs him quietly, he looks at her. "He's not worth it."

He sighs and rolls his eyes, but continues walking.

"You used to never glance at women, let alone have two whores do your job!" The man adds.

"Ignore it." Harley has to pull him to the door.

"Too good to pull a trigger yourself or something? Or is it you've just lost your touch?" Joker stops again, rolling his jaw.

"Ignore. Him." Harley says sternly. I can see It takes every bone in Joker's body, but he keeps moving.

"Awe, look at that. You've gained some control. Gonna go have a celebratory threesome now?" I'm repulsed by the accusation, and it's pretty clear Joker and Harley are, too.

"Harley." Joker grits out.

"He's not worth the bullet." She says In the same tone. "Don't stoop to his level."

"Which one sucks cock better?" He keeps talking.

"That does it." Joker growls, grabbing Harley's gun and turning on his heel, shooting the man directly in the crotch, making him scream and fall on the floor. "You'll never have the opportunity to find out now, will you?" He snaps, grabbing Harley's arm and leading us both out.

We get into the car Johnny's come to pick us up in.

"How'd it go?" He asks us.

"Apparently me and Joker and Harley should be a having a celebratory threesome right about now." I light a cigarette.

"Do I want to know?" Johnny asks J.

"It's not worth repeating, Johnny." He grumbles back.

* * *

H•A•R•L•E•Y

"Harley?" J asks me as I'm taking my earrings out and pull off my heals.

"Hmm?" I raise my brows, looking over my shoulder to see him sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Am I losing my touch?" He asks with furrowed brows.

"What?"

"Killing wise." He clarifies.

"Why would you ask that?" I then remember that prick back at the club taunting him. "Ohhh," I walk from the bathroom to him, sitting in his lap. "I think that you are letting what some incredibly dumb and suicidal, irreverent, prick says get to you." I gently rub my nails against the nape of his neck.

"He just- "

"He also thinks me and Hadlynn are your ho's and that we all have sex with each other all the time." I chuckle. "He clearly knows nothing. You ain't losin' your touch. He just saw Hady react quicker than you when you had a gun at your head - which is normal because you don't panic when things get dangerous - and because she was ready to kill him before you were, he thinks you can't do your own dirty work. Which is complete bullshit. She's your security, right?" I know the answer and he nods slowly.

"That's her job. To keep you alive. We both know if you really felt threatened by him, he'd be burnin' in hell right now."

"Thanks." He says quietly. My fingers leave the nape of his neck and moves to his soft hair.

"I'm about to feed Lucy." I kiss his forehead and get up. When I walk into Lucy's room, she's making noises to herself. "Hi gorgeous!" I pick her up, peppering her face with kisses and she squeals and kicks, smiling the best she can. "Are ya hungry?" I carry her to the kitchen to make her bottle, walking back upstairs to our room. J's out of the shower by the time she's done eating, his angry expression softening immensely upon seeing her.

"Hey, Bamm-Bamm." He takes her from me, kissing her temple.

"Ivy said she did good." I walk to the bathroom and strip my cloths off, turning on the shower.

"I need to teach her to raise hell whenever the Plant babysits." He follows me, Lucy reaches for his face, shoving her fingers in his mouth. He bites her, not enough to hurt her, but it still makes her get excited and smile, squealing.

"Ivy's the only person who can babysit for us. Don't ruin that." I say as he walks out with the baby. I wash my hair, bathe, and wash my face. When I step out and wrap a towel around me, I hear him talking. I slowly and quietly walk to the door and open it quietly to him laying on the bed, Lucy's on her stomach, laying her head on his chest as his fingers gently run through her white hair.

"The other night, dear, As I lay sleeping I dreamed I held you in my arms. When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken. So I vowed my head and I cried. You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when the skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you." He sings softly and I lean against the door and smile gently, him still not noticing I'm listening. "I've always loved you, and made you happy, and nothing else could come between. But now you've left me to love another; you have shattered all of my dreams. You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when the skies are grey. You'll never know dear how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away." By now, Lucy's fast asleep. I clear my throat and walk to the closet, pulling an oversized t-shirt out and putting it on.

"Do you want me to put her in her crib?" I walk to the edge of the bed.

"If you can." He sighs. I gently pick Lucy up, careful not to wake her and go place her in her crib.

I walk back into the bedroom and get in bed and he's splashing water on his face in the bathroom.

"I need to get to work." He grumbles.

"You been workin' for hours, Baby." I complain, groaning.

"And there's plenty that still needs to be done." He replies.

"I can think of something that needs doing." I raise a brow and smirk, spreading my legs.

"You're sleep deprived. You need sleep." He walks to the edge of the bed and pulls on my ankles, making me giggle. His lips press from my ankle to my lips slowly and I grin when he pulls away. "Sleep."

"I'm not tired." I argue.

"Harley, I have things to do and plan, I can't do that with you. . ." He motions to me. "being distracting."

"How am I distracting?"

"I'm gonna go, you sleep. K, Kiddo?" He sighs, his tone implying that I need to do what he says or else.

"Yes, sir." I say in defeat and he rubs his hand down the side of my face and presses a kiss to my nose.

"Good girl."

* * *

J•O•K•E•R _(Two Months Ago)_

 _I come in, carrying a passed out Hadlynn as Johnny shuts the door._

 _"Take her upstairs for me, get her on some IV fluids in the case under my bed, see if You can get her cleaned up some." I walk up the stairs behind him and walk into Lucy's room to see she's not there. I rub my forehead, walking to our bedroom just as Johnny's walking out with an IV bag. "Is Harley in there?" I ask him and he nods to the bathroom. I go in, seeing her wrapped in a towel, sitting on the edge of the tub, playing with Lucy's hands, smiling down at her. She rubs her nose against hers and giggles._

 _I clear my throat and Harley looks at me, her smile widens. She gently places Lucy on the fluffy rug and rushes to me, wrapping her legs around my waist._

 _"I've missed you." She mumbles against my neck and I chuckle, walking to Lucy._

 _"Harls, you mind getting my child off the floor?" I ask calmly. She huffs, and leans upside down, her legs still latched around my hips as she grabs Lucy and pulls herself up. "I was expecting you to get down to get her."_

 _"You are crazier than I thought if you think you can get rid of me that easily after bein' gone a whole twenty four hours." She pouts with furrowed brows. "Ya know how lonely I've been? And bored!" She raises her brows._

 _"Oh, you didn't have me to aggravate for a whole day, what I fuckin' Greek tragedy, Pumpkin' pie!" I state sarcastically and she hits my shoulder, laughing._

 _"Shut up." She giggles, pressing her lips to mine._

 _"Was she hard to deal with?" I ask her, looking at Lucyfer._

 _"No, she wasn't very much." She sighs heavily._

 _"How about you go get her dressed and put her to bed?" I ask gently. She nods and pecks my lips before hopping down from me._

 _"Say 'Goodnight', Daddy." She holds Lucy in front of me._

 _"Goodnight, Bamm-Bamm." I kiss Lucy's cheek._

 _She leaves with her and I walk down into the spare bedroom to check on Hadlynn._

 _"She's out cold. I got her hooked up, though." Johnny tells me. He's sitting on the bed by her._

 _"You know you can sleep if you want to, Johnny." I furrow my brows._

 _"She needs me right." He shakes his head. "You think we took it too far?"_

 _"Nah. She'll be fine. Bat's might take it hard, but Hady'll be okay." I pause for a moment. "Harley doesn't know about this yet, make sure you keep this door locked. And if she wakes up, keep her quiet." I order to him._

 _"Got it, boss." He sighs._

 _"Alright, goodnight, Johnny. And thanks for the help."_

 _"That's what I'm here for. Goodnight, J."_

 _I shut the door and step back to my bedroom._

 _"How was your trip?" Harley asks me, coming out of the bathroom with a green tired face mask on._

 _"Good." I start taking my cloths off, walking to the shower._

 _"What happened to your nose?" She asks, gently grabbing my chin to look closer at it._

 _"Let's just say it's been a very eventful couple days, Harls." I pull away from her, getting under the hot shower water._

 _"Oh, okay." She Wipes the green off her face with a warm washcloth and gets ready for bed._

 _When I step back into the bedroom, I see her laying on the bed, her dark red nighty sitting on her upper thighs as she paints her nails._

 _Damn. It's a good week for me._

 _I walk to grab a pair of sweat pants from the drawer and I grin as she waves her nails to let them dry quicker._

 _When I'm done, I walk to the bed and grab her, pulling her to me._

 _"Daddy!" She complains with a giggle as I pepper kisses from her neck to her jaw and all over her face._

 _I'm stalling, trying to find a way to explain the whole Jason situation. She'll hate me And I don't want that._

 _I eventually stop, a sudden memory coming to my mind that might just help me out of this sticky situation._

 _"What's wrong?" She furrows her brows._

 _"Just remembered something." I shake my head slowly._

 _"What'd you remember?" She asks curiously._

 _"Alright, do you remember how every morning before starting work, you'd listen to old records to calm you?" I get off the bed._

 _"What the hell, how'd you know that?" She asks me, creeped out a little._

 _"Just answer the question." I dig through the junk on the top shelf of the closet._

 _"Yes, sir?"_

 _"Here we go!" I grab the old record player from the shelf and the old suit case filled with records._

 _"What're you doin'?"_

 _I place the player on the chest of drawers and dig through the vinyl records, trying to find the one I needed._

 _"Do you remember what song you listened to before your first appointment with me?" I ask her, smiling when I find the right one. I take it out of its covering and place it in the record player._

 _"I- I can't remember off the top of my head, why- " she stops when "Unchained Melody" by the Righteous Brothers starts playing._

 _"Because I remember it like it was yesterday." I chuckle._

 _She smiles widely as I grab her hand and slowly pull her to me, wrapping an arm around her waist, swaying slowly with her, my forehead resting against hers. Her big blue eyes slowly closing, her body relaxing into mine._

 _"_ Oh, my love, my darling

I've hungered for your touch alone

Lonely time

And time goes by so slowly

And time can do so much

Are you still mine?

I need your love

I need your love

God-speed your love to me

Lonely rivers flow to the sea

To the sea

To the open arms of the sea

Lonely rivers sigh, 'wait for me'

'Wait for me'

'I'll be coming home, wait for me'

Whoa, My love, my darling

I've hungered, hungered, for your touch alone

Lonely time

And time goes by so slowly

And time can do so much

Are you still mine?

I need your love

I need your love

God-speed your love to me"

 _The song ends and she takes a deep breath._

 _"I know what you did with The plant Ivy gave you." She says calmly, her eyes snapping open, glossed over with tears._

 _"Shit." I curse. "Harley, I'm not dealing with this shit." I rub my face, chuckling as I turn away from her._

 _"SHIT?! Johnny and Hadlynn slept together and they don't even fucking remember it!" She grabs my wrist and I turn, slapping her._

 _"Don't you fucking start this shit with me, Harleen." I hiss to her._

 _"Why'd you do it?" She holds her face, tears streaming down her face._

 _"I did what I had to do. You wouldn't understand." I scoff._

 _"Then help me understand. You wouldn't let a man even look at her without gouging his eyes out and now you're turning her out when she doesn't know what's even goin' on!"_

 _"Harley." I say in warning. "You don't have to understand it. I understand it. That's all that matters."_

 _"What if I said 'I'm gonna go fuck someone else'?"She asks bluntly._

 _"Excuse me?" I furrow my brows._

 _"And I reply with 'You don't have to understand it. I understand it. That's all that matters'." She mocks me, shoving past me. "It makes no fuckin' sense." She rubs her forehead. "So please give me a real explanation, Please."_

 _"I'm a grown man, Harley! I shouldn't have to fuckin' explain shit to YOU!" I scream back, following her._

 _"MY SISTER FUCKIN' SLEPT WITH SOMEONE, AND NEITHER OF THEM EVEN KNOW IT FUCKIN' HAPPENED!"_

 _I grab her throat and slam her against the wall, choking her._

 _"You don't EVER talk to me in that tone ever again." I growl down to her, squeezing her throat harder. "Got it?"_

 _She just nods, and I let her go. She takes a deep gasping breath once she can breathe and I run a hand through my hair, sighing._

 _"I think I'm gonna go out for a few minutes." I grumble._

 _She knew what that meant, and her big blue eyes tear up as she watches me walk down the stairs._

 _"Wait, J." She protests but I don't listen. "Please, I'm sorry." I hear her follow me down the stairs and I smirk to myself._

 _Got her right where I want her._

 _"Baby, please, I'm sorry!" She begs, grabbing my hand. This stops me, and I turn to see she has tears rolling down her face. "Can we please talk about this?"_

 _"You wanna talk? About what? I doped Johnny and Hady up, got them screwing around on camera so I could show it to Jason before I killed him. And I did." I snatch away from her and face twists._

 _"Y- you. . ." She's quiet and my smile grows every second. "You killed Jason?" She barely whispers._

 _"And Hady got to watch." I add, turning to go._

 _Her face falls, her eyes widen - looking as though she's not even here - and her breathing increases._

 _"Harley?" I furrow my brows._

 _It only gets worse, to the point where she's choking for air._

 _I've seen this before, in Arkham the time I made her realize that she enjoyed me more than she should. It was when she was just starting out being my doctor and Doctor Arkham had to call her sister to pull her out f whatever world she goes to when she has a panic attack._

 _"Harley." I say sharply, hoping that would snatch her back._

 _Instead, she does the same thing she did back then, her hands go to her ears and she falls on the floor, tears streaming down her face like a river._

 _"Shit." I curse to myself, crouching by her. "Harleen," I say gently, Running my hand down her jaw. "Harley, I'm gonna need you to calm down, okay? Take deep breaths." I calmly run my hand up and down her back. She just cries more, shaking. "It's okay, you're safe, you're alright." I say quietly. I notice her starting to try to control her breathing, taking deep, uneven breaths. "There ya go." I soothe her. "Now, I'm gonna count from 10 and when I get to 1, I need you to come back to me." I tell her and she sniffles. "Ten, nine, eight, seven," she starts calming down more and I sigh under my breath. "six, five, four, three, two, one." When I get to one, she gasps loudly, inhaling a deep breath, uncovering her ears and looking around. Her big blue eyes meet mine and she pushes off of me. "Harley- "_

 _"Don't." She seethes, more tears coming out. "Just. . .J-Just go." She stands, walking up the stairs and slamming the door._

* * *

J•O•H•N•N•Y (Present Day)

"I love you." Hadlynn says panting as I roll off her.

"I know." I say smiling, chuckling as she turns to face me, pressing a kiss to my chest before sitting up.

"I'm gonna go shower." She smiles, getting up to walk to the bathroom. I smile to myself, seeing her naked form disappear as the door closes and I take a deep breath.

Hate to admit it, but Joker was right about killing Jason. Hadlynn was mine now, we finally had sex for maybe a couple of weeks ago, and she was happy. For the most part, at least. She was back on drugs, and alcohol, but it didn't mess with her ability to do her job and protect Joker, so nobody said anything to her. That didn't mean we didn't mind her habits, Harley despised it, Joker truthfully didn't like it, but he did at the same time because it was creating conflict with Harley, I didn't know what to think about it. I tried talking to her about it, but she never listened so I gave up.

One thing Jason could do that I can't: get Hadlynn to listen.

I get up, putting my pants and my shirt back on. I walk to the bathroom and splash water on my face.

"I'm gonna go talk with Joker, alright?" I ask her. She peaks her head out of the shower door, shampoo and suds in her hair.

"Okay." She nods. I chuckle and kiss her forehead and head out.

When I get to the spare bedroom, Joker's at the desk, rummaging through papers.

"Hady alright?" He asks me and I nod.

"She's fine, she ju-" I'm cut off by the door opening to reveal Luscious, one of his other guys in his inner circle that works with him on the finances.

"Boss?" He raises his brows. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but there is a celebration tonight at Levani Tydenero's Mansion, and she insists you come." He says hesitantly.

Levani Qurina Tydenero was another one of Joker's one night stands, like Esmeralda was. Joker's features twist momentarily.

"And why does a bitch I screwed, way back when, insist I fly all the way down to Miami?"

"She is paying for the travel. First class."

"She's forgetting one major detail, I'm quite recognizable. I wouldn't make it past security."

"She said if the plane flight was not an option she'd send her own jet."

I raise my brows, a little impressed with exactly how much money she has now. She used to be a cheap prostitute. Someone must've married old money.

"And why would I go?"

"She made it clear that there will be advantage in going. She says she has something that you have been wanting to get your hands on for a while. An encryption to safely regain the loss of your toxin that was confiscated from the Feds over two years ago when you were busted for trying to poison the whole city."

". . .when?" He furrows his brows.

"T-two years ago, sir." Luscious states nervously.

"I don't remember that." J rubs his chin.

"Y-you were charged with possession of Cocaine and for being under the influence of cocaine." He explains.

"Really?" Joker licks his lips. "Hmm, musta been one hell of a night. . .anyway, thanks, Luscious. Tell Miss um. . .uh. . ." He snaps his fingers trying to remember her last name.

"Tydenero."

"Tydenero, right, that I can't do public flying." Luscious nods and steps out of the room.

"You want me to go tell Harley and Hady to get ready?" I ask him.

"Uh, What time is it, we got in pretty late last night. I don't want Harley to be in a bitchy mood all day because she didn't get enough sleep."

"It's 9:00."

"Yeah, go get her up. See if she can't get Ivy to look after Lucy while we're gone. Just for tonight. We'll be back by tomorrow." He tells me, digging through the desk drawer.

"Yes, sir." I go to the door, but stop. "And no offense, boss, but you're dragging her over a thousand miles to talk to a woman you once had sex with. . .I think Harley's gonna be a bitch to you regardless of how much sleep she got."

* * *

 _Next chapter's going to be pretty gore filled._

 **DocQuinn:**

 **Last chapter was sad for me to write, but I really liked how it came out. Thanks so much! Oh this chapter was just a glimpse at how mad Harley was about the Jason thing, there'll be more flashbacks of that in the next one. Sorry this update is late, I've had a lot going on. Love you!**

 **Sabrichi. C. Brus:**

 **I CANT STAND THAT EITHER. Like nah bitch, y'all originally paired Harley with Joker therefor she's going to stay with him. He made her. Whether it's from breaking her mind or tossing her into some chemicals, He. Made. Her. She wouldn't be the savage badass bitch that she is, without him. I mean it sucks how he treats her, but It's not like she CANT walk away sooner than she did. And they've gotten into multiple fist fights so it's not like she's defenseless and just sits there and takes it and is constantly getting beat up. I mean Shit, She hits him back now. She's fine. People need to chill with trying to get her with other people. It irks me. And it's okay, see I rant about it too:)**

 **Loreenagrgoddess:**

 **I know I saw that it was duplicated. FF is wonky when it comes to you, idk why. THANK YOU SO MUCH YOURE SO NICE! There's going to be a change with Hadlynn, whether it's for the best or the worst is everyone's own opinion, but Harley's not happy. Like I said before, I'm going to be incorporating flashbacks of that time when Harley first found out and Hadlynn's emotional change into the next few chapters. I love you too;)**

 **HarleyQuite:**

 **I feel your pain. Tattoos hurt like hell, but they're worth it! And I know, it was sad to kill him, I don't know how the writers for Death In The Family back in the 80's could do it:(**

 **Okay, I'm obsessed with Impulse by Mabel Madness, I know some of y'all read it, I read it and it's got me SO FUCKED UP so many times, I'm obsessed with it, I'd probably cry if I met the author, like I'd latch onto her leg and wouldn't let go, not even kidding. A. Ma. Zing. Anyway, I got to speak with her a little bit and literally not even kidding, you guys, ONE OF THE MOST SWEETEST, MOST KIND, MOST THOUGHTFUL WRITERS IVE EVER SPOKEN WITH. She took the time out of her busy schedule (Yall know how often she updates so she took the time out of writing as well) to read all three, not 1 not 1 and a 1/2 not 2 BUT ALL THREE of my books in a span of a couple days. One of the writers that I love and I admire and I'm obsessed with now basically, took the time from her life and writing to read my books. I'm not bragging, not trying to say I'm special, but I'm just proving a point THAT SHES AWESOME AND I LOVE HER AND APPRECIATE HER AND IF YOU HAVENT READ IMPULSE, WHAT TF ARE YOU DOING WITH YOUR LIFE? Go find that UK angel's profile and read her book because it's great. And fav and follow it and fav and follow her and show her love and support because she's shown me so much love and support. Mabel, bitch I love you and thank you for finally updating because that last chapter had me stuck asf and dying of impatience and excitement.**

 **Alright, after fangirling for a bit, I love y'all just as much and I support y'all just as much, and I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you all have a great week and I hope y'all be badass bitches and what not and do what you gotta do.**

 **xoxo**


	12. We Stopped Searching For Monsters

**_Warning_** :

* **_Explicit_** * **_Language_**

* **_Explicit_** * **_Sexual_** **_Situations_**

* **_Explicit_** * **_Violent_**

 ** _We Stopped Searching For Monsters Under The Bed_**

 _when we realized they were inside us - The Joker_

H•A•R•L•E•Y

"Don't touch me." I snap to J as I zip my dark purple, long sleeved, off the shoulder, lower thigh, dress up, and pull my hair into a sleek ponytail, grabbing a handful of Bobby pins to pin some of the hairs down.

"Harley, baby- "

"Don't 'baby' me." I turn around to face him. "You're draggin' me across the country to go do business with a bitch you use to have sex with!"

"USE to. As in 'did, but currently NOT." He hisses back.

"She used to be a prostitute. They know how to twist their way into people's heads and get sex so they get paid. And you're walkin' right into her trap!"

"Harley, she's a friend." He groans.

"Let's say I have a friend, who's a pimp, that I used to fuck around with, and he invites me to a party. Where drugs, and liquor and other things that will blow my common sense to hell, will be. Would you be okay with that?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Do you have a pimp friend?" He furrows his brows.

"No, I don't." I sigh. "It's an example." I put my heels on.

"I'm not going to see her, I'm going to get my toxin supply back." He explains.

"But she only invited you. She doesn't know you have a child, or a girlfriend. She's a snake and I don't like her."

"It doesn't matter if she knows about you or Lucy, what matters is that I know who you two are and I like you both enough to not do anything stupid with Lavani." He puts his suit jacket on.

"You _like_ us? She's your flesh and blood and I'm the mother of your child and you only _like_ us?" I scoff in disbelief. "God, don't even talk to me." I push by him.

"Harley!" He calls after me as I walk down the stairs.

"No!" I bark back, grabbing the gun off the table and placing it in the holster strapped to my thigh. Hady comes down the stairs in a dress far more revealing than mine, a good part of her cleavage spilling out. I glance numbly at the red Uppercase cursive "A" tattooed on the left side of her chest, right above her breast.

Joker put it there after the whole Jason ordeal. Even though she wasn't married, Joker said this lifestyle is a marriage, it takes commitment and loyalty and she was an adulterer because she turned her back on that.

I didn't agree with the tattoo, but he didn't care. It doesn't seem to bother her anymore, anyway.

She's in a dark blue, sleeveless dress that barely reaches her mid thigh, her hair's pulled over her right shoulder.

"Oh no, no, no this won't do." Joker sighs, seeing her.

"What do you mean?" She furrows her brows.

"Mmm." He thinks for a moment. "Hair up," he pulls her hair back and walks behind her, twisting it and grabbing several Bobby pins from my hand to pin it up into a French twist. "And More. . ." his other hand pulls her dress down, more of her cleavage now showing. "That."

"Why?" She complains to him.

"Because you're the distraction. They'll be a lot of people there - rich people, with lots of money invested into illegal drug and gun trades. This is a good time for you to make me some friends so I can get richer." He pats her head.

"I'm not a piece of meat, nor am I your property." She bites back.

"Oh, but sweetie," he grabs her arm and turns her wrist to her, revealing the small "JOKER" tattooed on her wrist. "You do though." She cuts her eyes at him and snatches away.

"I'll be in the car." She grabs her guns and walks out, slamming the door with Johnny following and I cross my arms and look at Joker.

"What?" He raises his brows.

"I am not goin' anywhere with you until you fix your damn attitude, sir." I scowl.

" _I_ have an attitude? _Me?_ Really?" He scoffs, backing me into the counter.

"Yes. You do. Can you move?" I raise a brow, resting my palms on the counter behind me.

"Can you lose that tone with me?" He growls.

"I could. But I won't until you apologize to Hady." I push him back, only to have him grab my wrist, turn me around and pin it against my back, making me Yelp.

"Sorry, what was that?" His lips brush against my ear.

"Let. Me. G- NO. WE DON'T HAVE TIME, FOR CHRIST SAKES, DADDY!" I giggle as he peppers kisses over my neck, his hand running under my dress. "Stop!" I protest as he starts pulling my dress up.

"We have about," he looks at his watch. "15 minutes to kill." He presses a kiss behind my ear, unbuckling his belt.

"That doesn't mean we should- "

"Hey, boss?" Johnny comes in the door. Thank god the counter is facing the door in the middle of the kitchen.

"Where'd you say that stray thread was, Harls?" Joker saves the both of us.

"Uh, I thought I saw it right here." I turn to look at him over my shoulder, my hand pointing at the bottom of my dress that's no longer covering my ass being that he pushed it up.

"Oh, got it!" J "brushes" the back of my dress off, pulling it down. "Sorry." He looks at Johnny. "Stray thread." He quietly buckles his belt back.

"Oh, I almost forgot my gun." Johnny waves us off and walks to the living room.

When he's gone, me and J both burst into laughter.

"We were this close to gettin' caught!" I scold him with a chuckle. "Don't do that to me again!" I hit his shoulder and he smiles.

"Come on kiddo," he kisses my temple, grabbing my hand to lead me to the car.

* * *

J•O•K•E•R

It takes hours to finally reach Miami, and when we do, we're driven to Lavani's Mansion to see guests already showing up.

"Daddy," Harley grips my hand as I help her out of the car.

"Hmm?" I ask her.

"Promise you won't do anything stupid tonight." She says quietly.

"Harley, I promise. I won't do anything stupid tonight. Okay?" I assure her.

"Yes, sir." She nods.

"What's the plan, J?" Vitani asks me.

"See what she has to offer. Only shoot if they shoot." I tell her and Harley both.

They nod in understanding.

"Name?" The bouncer at the front door asks us.

"Really?" I scoff. "The hair, the skin, the tattoos, the smile?" I grin to him. "You've never heard of me?" I furrow my brows. It seems I may have to leave my mark on Miami.

"I know who you are, sir, I just don't know if Mrs. Tydenero knows who you are, let alone invited you." He sighs.

"If you'd stop all that pointless chit chat and look then maybe you'd see if she did or not." I hiss. He glances at the list.

"Not here." He looks to me.

"What?" I grit through my teeth.

"Not. Here." He repeats. "Do I need to repeat myself?"

"You d-"

I'm cut off by Hadlynn shoving past me to get to him.

"Sir," she says kindly. "I'm sorry, my," she looks at me with twisted features. "boss, is so rude. We were personally invited by Mrs. Tydenero. Can you please look again and see if you may be mistaken?" She slips into a soft, sultry voice and I want to Barf. Can't believe that brutes actually buying her act.

"Y-yeah, I - um let me see." He looks at the list again. As he's looking, Hadlynn reaches into my pocket and grabs my wallet, snatching a 100 out of it then tosses it back to me. "Ma'am, I am sorry, but you aren't on the list." He says disappointingly.

"I think we are," she says seductively, her hand that contains the hundred slides into his pants, and it's quite obvious exactly what she grabs in the process of it. "Aren't we?" She doesn't take her hand away and I roll my jaw.

"Y-yep." He can't even speak he's so choked up.

"Thank you." She smiles pulling her hand away, and pats his cheek before walking through the door. We all follow and I catch up to her, throwing my arm around her shoulder.

"See, I knew there was a reason I keep you alive." I sigh.

"Ha ha funny." She rolls her eyes, smiling a little at me.

"I'll thank you later." I kiss her hair and pull away from her to find Lavani. "How about you stay here with Hady and Johnny?" I ask Harley.

"Why?" She furrows her brows.

"Please, baby." I kiss her hand and she furrows her brows.

"Do you not want her to know you gotta girlfriend or somethin'?"

"That's not it." It is.

"J-"

"Just stay here, please."

"No." She scoffs.

"Harley, I swear if you don't straighten up, little girl, I will- "

"What? ECT? Chemical bath? Guess what, ya already tried all that!" She hollers, making several guests glance at us. I smile at them politely, then grab Harley's arm harshly and shove her into a room near by and close the door, locking it.

"You're about to get your ass tore up." I grab her throat. She just tries to get away from me.

"Lemme go!" She pushes at my chest.

"Listen to me!" I grab her chin in a vice grip and she spits in my face, resulting in me punching her in the jaw.

"Ah, fuck!" She curses, one hand on her jaw and the other on her forehead. Her teary eyes meet my angry ones.

"Are you gonna listen now or am I gonna have to take off my belt?" I furrow my brows at her.

She just nods, only making me grab her ponytail, causing her to Yelp.

"I didn't understand that." I hiss.

"Yes, sir." She squeaks out. I let her hair go and fix my suit, running a hand through my hair.

"Good girl." I reach for the door nob. "Oh, and you might wanna fix yourself." I state looking at her running mascara, her jaw starting to bruise, and her hair a little loose from me grabbing it. "You look a mess." I smile widely, winking at her before I step out of the room.

I grab a flute of champagne and drink it all in one swallow, knowing I'll need at least four more to calm my nerves enough to talk to Lavani without killing her at this point.

I spot Johnny who's currently saying something to Hadlynn to make her laugh. I'm almost shocked being that's it's been months since I've actually heard her legitimately laugh. God knows I tried to get her to after Jason died. No, I wasn't sorry for killing him, or making her watch, but I expected her to be over it sooner than she was. A part of me knew she still wasn't over it, she was just throwing herself at Johnny and investing her time into her work and drugs and alcohol to distract herself.

Ha, been there, done that.

"Hady," I walk to her, slipping my hand around her wrist. "I'm about to go find Lavani. I need you and Johnny to follow at a distance. I don't have the best feeling about this, k?" I say quietly as more and more guests pile in.

"Got it." She nods slowly as Johnny grabs a glass of champagne.

I leave them, turning corners, and pushing past guests until I feel someone grab my hand.

* * *

V•I•T•A•N•I _{2 months ago}_

 _I snap awake, my body pulsing in pain. I try to move, only whimpering at the pain._

 _"Hey," I hear Johnny say softly, seeing him get up from the chair in the corner to rush to my side. "How do you feel?" He brushes the curls from my face._

 _It all comes back to me. Jason dying, both of us, mostly him, being beaten by Joker. . ._

 _Tears rush to my eyes and I look up at Johnny, trying to talk but my voice cracks as my throat only makes a wraspy noise and ached. I forgot how much I screamed when Jason died._

 _"You don't have to say anything." He says calmly, pressing a kiss to my hand. "It'll be alright, Hady. Everything will be okay, I promise." He assures me, pressing his lips to my forehead. This only makes me start crying more._

 _About that time, Harley's screaming at Joker to go, and I hear her stomp up the stairs and slams the door. Soon enough, the door to our room swings open and Joker's fuming._

 _"Johnny, we're leaving. Now." He snaps, though his eyes stay locked on me. "This is your fault." He growls, turning to leave as Johnny grabs his gun._

 _I try to say something, but it's still impossible._

 _"I'll see you when I get back." Johnny tells me, kissing my cheek gently before walking out of the room._

 _Only a couple seconds after they're gone, Harley comes in crying._

 _"Oh, Hady!" She gets on her knees by the bed and grabs my hands, her tears staining the sheets. "I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry, Hadlynn! I didn't know he was gonna do that, if I did, I wouldn't have let him do it!" She sobs._

 _I'm giving up for now, trying to block out the pain, trying to ignore the guilt rushing through my body. I give into sleep once more, just to escape reality for a while._

 _If only I could've always done that._

 _The funeral was the worst part. They tried to keep it from the public, only to have the media find out anyway. Within two days, everyone knows who killed Jason Todd. They never find out his identity as Robin, Bruce found him in time to get rid of the tape Joker left, and take Jason home. He called the commissioner saying that Batman had brought Jason in, and that Joker had murdered him._

 _Gordon didn't question that, there was no need for autopsy._

 _It sickened me. Seeing his grave shrouded with flowers and gifts and letters and crying people who didn't even know him._

 _The same people who once hated him and despised him for being rich and the son of someone successful - once mocked him for being adopted, stating that Bruce needed to settle down and have kids of his own instead of picking up orphans - were now making up stories about meeting him or being close friends with him, and how much his passing hurt them._

 _I hated all of them. Attention seekers._

 _People who would dare use the death of someone as an excuse to make others feel sorry for them._

 _I stare blankly at the TV, the headline reading "Jason Todd-Wayne: Dead At 20". Vicki Vale's teary voice tells the story as the TV shows Jason's grave with many people placing flowers there and crying._

 _God, shoot me in the face._

 _I'm dead on the inside at the moment. I took_ _advantage of the pain killers Harley gave me for my injuries, I'm perfectly fine right now. I'm dreading the crash though. I'm dreading coming down and crying more. I needed to heal, and quickly. The sooner I could get back on my feet and start working again to keep my mind off things, the better._

 _The door swings open and Joker and Johnny come in with Harley. She tosses her bat on the couch._

 _"Harley, you can't give me the silent treatment forever." Joker sneers to her._

 _She'd been ignoring him for a whole two weeks, only giving him short answers like "yes, sir" "yep" "no, sir" "nope" and "MmHm" and "HmMm" only if she needed to speak. And she was still going strong. She slept in the room Lucy was in, she refused to let Joker touch her, the only reason she went out with him at night was so Johnny wouldn't have to listen to J complain._

 _"Harley!" Joker barks as she walks up the stairs._

 _"Yes, sir?" She asks innocently, looking at me and giving a small smile._

 _"You're sleeping in our room tonight, right?" He raises his brows. I know this is one of those "it's a question, but it's really a demand" type deals that he does._

 _"No, sir." Is all she says as she continues walking up the stairs to Lucy's room, closing the door._

 _"Fuck." He grumbles under his breath, his attention looking to the TV. Before I know what's happened, the screen goes blank as the glass that covers it shatters. I look to see he threw Harley's bat at it hard enough to break it. "I'm not watching that shit." He snaps, stomping up the stairs._

 _Johnny sits by me, his hand coming to my knee and I rest my head on his shoulder._

 _"He lost about $10,000 tonight." He says quietly._

 _"What?" I sit up and look at him._

 _"Gambling, betting. Harley actually talked to him to try to get him to go home but he and Harvey dent didn't listen to her and Ivy. They both got in too deep and lost 10 grand each." He sighs. "That's one of the reasons he's in a bad mood." It's quiet for a moment. "And the fact that you're depressed and Harley's no longer on speaking terms with him."_

 _"What did he expect me to be like when he killed Jason? It's not like I'm going to be happy and smiling just because I still have you. Sorry, I love you, Johnny, but to think that just because I still have you, I'd be fine if Jason died is ridiculous. I loved you first, but I was in love with him long before I was in love with you. You and J were pretty unfair to even think I was going to be remotely okay." I stand, still sore._

 _"Wait," Johnny grabs my wrist. "I never said you should be okay. And neither did he. Look, Hady, he knew you'd be upset, he just didn't think you'd still be as upset now as you were when he first died. He's got a lot going on with Harley and then work's got him beat and now he's having to buy pain killers and antidepressants for you. I honestly think he may be a little worried about the both of you girls."_

 _"If he truly cared about me, even a fraction of what you're telling me he does, Jason would still be here. But he's not. And Joker doesn't care about me._

 _"Vitani- "_

 _"Goodnight, Johnny." I cut him off, walking up the stairs._

* * *

J•O•K•E•R { _Present_ }

"I will be honest," Lavani speaks softly. "I did not expect you to come."

I smile and turn to face her, my jaw almost hitting the floor.

Oh, God damn.

"I've never been one to turn down an opportunity to get richer. . ." I reply slyly.

She was in a crimson dress that hugged her in the right places, her strawberry blonde hair falling down her back in waves, her fair skin like ivory, her dark green eyes seemed to have gotten more green, if that was possible. Her light freckles spotted through her makeup and her lips were coated in a red that matched her dress.

"Something tells me you are not here for the gambling." She smiles.

"10 years later and you still know me so well." I chuckle, and she laughs, suddenly hugging me. I'm taken back, not responding immediately. When she pulls away, her smile has tripled.

"Follow me." She grabs my hand, pulling me through the crowd, up a staircase and down a hallway, pulling me into her office. The second she closes her door, I'm about to ask for the encryption until I'm suddenly pushed against the door as she grabs my jaw in her hands and presses her lips to mine.

Once again, I'm taken back, my eyes widen and I just feel. . .disgusting.

Harley. Stop this, stop it before something worse happens, forget the damn encryption, go find your girlfriend.

She notices my resistance and pulls away.

"What's wrong?" She furrow her brows.

"I uh. . .um. . ." I rub my chin, trying to figure out what the hell just happened. "I came In here for the information about my Toxin. Not to. . ." I motion between us. "Screw around." I walk past her, resting against her desk.

She just slowly walks to me, and I absentmindedly look her up and down.

Lavani's hands go to the back of her dress and she slowly unzips it, letting it fall off her shoulders.

Get out. Go. You have a loyal, adorable, big hearted, girlfriend right downstairs and she doesn't deserve this.

"You want the encryption, or not?" She removes her bra, her hands tugging at her panties next, when they're off, I close my eyes and bow my head, feeling extremely conflicted. "If you don't," she runs a hand up my chest, her nose grazing my temple as my gaze stays fixed on the carpet. "You can walk away right now," her hands move to my belt buckle. "You can forget about taking all the glory for Gotham's downfall." She unzips my pants. "Or," she slips her hand into my pants. "You can stay, and leave with what you want." Her lips press to my jaw and I furrow my brows and squeeze my eyes closed, trying to keep the groan from leaving my throat when I feel blood rushing to my cock because of her hand.

Get. Out. Go back downstairs and leave.

"Just one time." She suggests seductively. "For old times sake."

"You clearly don't know me as well as you think you do." I whisper to her, my hands running up her sides, pulling her closer.

"Oh, I don't?" She raises a brow, her chest flush against mine.

"I've never been one to give into a seductresses trap." I grin down to her. "I'm still not." I grab the gun from my holster, and press it to her jaw. "Where's the encryption?" I grit through my teeth.

"You won't ever find it if you kill me." She hisses, giving up her act.

"Like that will stop me." I keep the gun on her as she pulls her cloths on. There's a knock at the door and she walks to it, opening it.

"Dad-" Harley's stops upon seeing Lavani with her cloths still in her arms. Completely naked. She picks up on who Harley is rather quickly and smirks widely.

I'm screwed.

Harley's eyes lock with mine, tears about to escape.

"Harley," she doesn't listen, she just throws something on the ground and stomps away. "Harley!" I go after her, stopping to pick up the gold "JOKER" necklace I got her. I growl, turning back to Lavani.

"Gonna kill me now?" She asks sarcastically. As if on cue, Hadlynn comes up the stairs angrily.

"What the hell did you- " she stops, seeing Lavani naked.

"No, I'm not gonna kill you." I toss Hady my gun. "She is."

"I- what? Joker!" Hady calls after me as I walk down the stairs to find Harley. I find her chugging champagne straight from the bottle.

"Harley, can we talk about this?" I ask lowly.

"Get away from me!" She screams. "Cheater!"

"You saw a little bit of what really happened. I pushed her away!"

"I saw A LOT of what I know happened. Don't lie to me. I thought I could trust you of all people not to stoop that low." She scoffs. "I was wrong." She shakes her head.

"Pumpkin,"

"Don't." She snaps, turning to walk away.

I grab her, pinning her to the wall. People around us stare for a moment, then go back to their chattering.

"Let go of me." She struggles.

"Shut up and- "

"Sir, is there a problem?" One of the security guards asks me. I let Harley go to teach for my gun, only to find it's not there.

Hady has it. Shit.

"No problem." I say bluntly.

"Ma'am, is there a problem?" He ignores me.

My features darken and Harley takes notice of it. Wanting to avoid conflict, she grabs my hand.

"No, sir. There's no problem." She says sweetly. "We were just playin' is all." I scoff at her words but keep my mouth shut.

"Alright." He nods, stepping away.

"We'll talk about this when we get to the motel." I growl in her ear, hearing a gunshot ring out from upstairs.

There's screams, people confused, rushing to get out. Harley and I rush upstairs and get to Lavani's office to see a bullet hole in the desk.

"God awful aim." Lavani mocks Hady.

"If I wanted you dead," Hadlynn shoots her in the shin, making her scream. "You'd be dead." She wipes blood from her swollen lip that Lavani must've caused. "Close and lock the door." She tells me, tossing me the gun.

"Wait!" Harley grabs my gun and peaks her head out of the door, making several shots. Muffled thuds sound as bodies hit the ground with each shot.

That's my girl.

I grin proudly and wait for her to hand my gun back to me. I reach in my pocket and reload it, pulling the hammer back, aiming it at Lavani.

"Where's my toxin?" I say demonically.

"You'll never get- ah!" Harley grabs her hair and forced her to stand.

"I'm not as patient as him." She says through gritted teeth, choking Her.

Patient? Me, patient?!

"Where is his fucking toxin, bitch?" She adds.

Seeing Harley all strung up and angry sends a delicious fever through me, and I laugh when she jabs her heal into Lavani's bullet hole in her shin, making her cry out. She pulls the heal out and does it again, this time she puts her foot back it in and puts her weight on it. There's a muffled pop and more blood comes out of Lavani's wound.

"I'm sorry, I didn't leave my baby at home, come over 1,000 miles just to walk in on some skanky," Harley kicks her to the ground. "Worthless," she kicks her in the side of her head. "Bitch," she kicks her again in the ribs. "Tryin' to get my fuckin' boyfriend to fuck her to get a damn encryption, for nothin'!" She screams, placing her heal on Lavani's throat. "Where. Is. It?" Her eyes flash with fire.

She's jealous.

The thought makes me happy.

I clap, laughing, walking to Harley.

"Pumpkin Pie," I press a kiss to her ear, my hand gripping her hip. "Take a deep breath, she's no use to us if she's dead." I say quietly.

"Yes, sir." She nods slowly, taking her heal off Lavani.

"Now," I crouch by her, grabbing her throat and pulling her up to me. "Wanna tell me?"

"Rot in hell." She spits blood on me.

"Harley." I raise my brows. Terror flashes in her eyes.

"Stop! Please, stop!" She breathes heavily. "It's on a flash drive in the drawer of my desk!" She gives up.

"The fuck? We coulda already been gone, Mistah J." Harley walks to the desk, digging through the drawer, me and Hady go to help her, which is a mistake because our backs were now facing Lavani and we go rigid when we hear the clicking of a hammer being pulled back on a gun.

* * *

H•A•R•L•E•Y { _2_ _Months_ _Ago_ }

 _I have to go to our bathroom to get a bath because Hady was currently using her's._

 _When I get out and wrap a towel around me, J walks in, taking his cloths off as I'm putting lotion on my face._

 _"Still not talking?" He asks and I ignore him. "Hmm." He scoffs, climbing into the shower._

 _I brush my teeth, and towel dry my hair, about to leave when he gets out. He wraps a towel around his hips and walks up behind me to get to the mirror cabinet. I feel his hard, warm chest press against my bare back and my breath hitches, sparks shooting through me. I missed his touch so much. It's been over two weeks since I've even had a conversation with him, let alone fucked him._

 _"Excuse me," he says smoothly, pressing harder into me as he reaches the top shelf of the cabinet for the Tylenol. I now feel his hard on pressing against my ass and I have to squeeze my thighs together to keep from jumping his bones. He takes a couple pills, then reaches back up to put the bottle back up. He closes the cabinet and takes his precious time backing away, his breath on my neck, his hand "accidentally" running down my side, to my ass, up my side again, and down my thigh. My hands grip the counter and I bite my tongue, feeling heat pool in my core._

 _"I know you miss me, Harls." He taunts me, his lips brushing against my ear. "I know you miss laughing with me, and crying to me, and fucking me. . ." He continues and I take a deep breath. "I miss you," he says next, making me smile to myself. "I miss your smile, and your laugh. I miss hearing that sweet little voice of yours when you want something, I miss you begging me. I miss being buried to the hilt in you, hearing you say my name over, and over," I feel my own arousal coat my inner thighs with every memory of him and me screwing around. "and over again as I pound you into the god damn mattress." His hand is now under the towel wrapped around me, kneading my breasts gently, I focus on not giving in. "Don't even get me started on how much I miss your taste." He whispers hotly in my ear, one of his hands trailing to my pussy, rubbing and teasing._

 _"I think we need to stop, before it gets too. . ." I stop, feeling his cock rub against my soaked folds. I furrow my brows, looking at the floor to see his towel laying there. I'm about to protest when he takes his fingers and plunges them into me, making me moan. He pulls them out and rubs them up and down his shaft, eventually pressing the thick member to my back entrance instead._

 _Oh, God._

 _"Daddy, don- " I can't breath as he slams into me, stretching me so painfully, yet so deliciously, it's hard to keep my moans and whimpers quiet. He pulls out, only to stretch me open even more by going to the hilt on the stroke. I lurch forward, my hands gripping the counter, tears gathering in my eyes._

 _"Tsk, tsk, tsk." He thrusts with each word and I mewl, my forehead resting against the cold marble counter. "Making daddy wait two weeks, ignoring him, making him angry, sleeping in another room, disrespecting him." He scolds me, his hand roughly hitting my ass, making me throw my head back._

 _"Daddy!" I squeeze my eyes closed, his hand locking around my throat while the other tangles in my hair._

 _"Does that feel good, baby girl?" He asks me, thrusting harder into me, making me ache in the most addictive way._

 _"Yes! Daddy, I- I'm s-sorry!" I cry, about to explode from the pleasure and pain. One of his hands brace on the counter my mine and I feel more of my juices drip out of me at the sight of his strong arm flexed, his fingers gripping the side of the counter._

 _"Shh, shh, shh." He soothes. I glance at our reflection in the mirror and I tighten around him without thinking, at the sight. "Ah, shit, fuck, Harley." He curses under his breath, going harder._

 _"Ah! Yes, Daddy, yes, please don't stop. Please." I sob, my nails digging into his arm._

 _Another slap to my sensitive flesh comes, making me release, spasming around him, only making him lean his head back and continue to pound into me._

 _"So fucking good." He chuckles._

 _I'm tired, whimpering and moaning softly as he continues his assault in my ass._

 _"Mistah J?" I ask innocently in a whimper, severing my lip between my teeth. Our eyes meet in the mirror._

 _"Hmm?" He grunts, gripping my hips tightly, the sound of his flesh slapping against mine echoing through the bathroom._

 _"Am I forgiven?" I furrow my brows, squeezing my eyes shut, panting at how good he feels._

 _He grunts again, his teeth digging into my shoulder as he sighs, his hot seed filling me. He pulls his softening member out._

 _I breath heavy, trying to catch my breath and he chuckles._

 _"Yeah, you're forgiven." He slaps my ass one last time before walking to the bedroom._

* * *

J•O•K•E•R { _present_ }

Harley grabs the gun from her thigh and turns, shooting Lavani dead just as cop sirens ring out in the yard.

"Shit! Anybody found it yet?" I ask, digging through more papers.

"Nope." Hadlynn replies.

"Boss, we gotta go!" Johnny calls.

"Fuck!" I say aggravated, opening another drawer to rummage through it.

"I'm not seeing it, Joker." Hadlynn opens another drawer too.

"Fuck it, let's go." I say as the cops come in down stairs yelling "police". I grab my gun from Lavani's body and walk out the room, shooting Two cops as I'm coming down the stairs. Harley shoots another one from the stair's balcony over looking the living room, at the same time. I get the last two that come in the door shooting. "Alright." there's barely anyone outside left and we get in the Lavani's car since Johnny killed her driver, and head to the motel.

When we arrive, Hadlynn checks us in and we head up the stairs to the second floor. Hady and Johnny share a room while me and Harley share a room.

I slam the door, pacing angrily as Harley showers. When she comes out, she walks to me, stopping me to wrap her arms around me, her forehead in my chest.

"What's wrong?" I ask her with furrowed brows. I know what's wrong with me, but she had nothing to be upset about.

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you." She says quietly, her voice thick with tears.

"Harley, baby," I rub her back and she shakes her head, those big blue eyes locking with mine.

"No. It's not okay." She brings her warm hand to my cheek. "I should've trusted you. And I didn't and I'm sorry, Joker. I swear I am." She cries. I sigh, wiping her tears with the pad of my thumb.

"It'll be alright." I tell her lowly. After a moment, I reach into my pocket and pull out the necklace she pulled off, and fasten it around her neck again. She smiles through those regretful tears and laughs beautifully at herself, wiping her eyes. "You okay, now, kiddo?"

"Yes, sir." She nods.

"Wish I could say the same for myself." I scoff, taking my suit jacket off and sitting in the edge of the bed.

"Ah, about that." She crawls on the bed, wrapping her arms around my neck, her chest pressing to my back. "Is now a bad time to give you this?" She hands me a black flash drive and I furrow my brows.

"Is that. . .?"

"Yep." She giggles. I stand, grabbing the flash drive.

"You clever little minx!"

* * *

 ** _That was fun;)_**

 **Sabrichi. C. Brus:**

 **I'm pale too, so when I sleep in make up (which is rarely) I wake up looking like a panda. I know the struggle. Harley hated the whole Miami trip, can't blame her though. Hady's got serious issues. . .** **And I know! I'm so, so, so proud of her and the success of Impulse. She really is so sweet and amazing at writing, she deserves everything good she gets from that story.**

 ** _I love you guys so much, thanks for being so sweet since day 1. I appreciate everything, have a good day/night and let me know what you thought about this chapter:)_**

 ** _xoxo_**


	13. All It Takes

**_Warning:_**

 ** _* Explicit_ _* Language_**

 ** _* Explicit* Sexual Situations_**

 ** _All It Takes_**

 _is one bad day - The Joker_

V•I•T•A•N•I

"Stop!" I snap, laughing. He just continues nipping at my neck, I let out a hum.

"HmmMm," he shakes his head in protest, pinning my hands above my head.

"Jason Todd!" I laugh more, trying to kick him off.

"Vitani al Ghul." He says back in the same tone.

"I got to get going." I groan, glancing at my phone.

"No."

"I'll be skinned alive, and Joker will be suspicious. I gotta go." I complain, chuckling.

"Nah ah." He protests, his hands gripping my wrists tighter.

"Jason, I have to- " I'm cut off by a blade stabbing through Jason's throat. His eyes widen, his hot blood seeping onto my skin. He makes an extremely quiet grunt before going limp. I scream, his body being pulled from mine. Instead of Joker being the one to kill him, I see Johnny, smiling sinisterly, laughing as I scream and cry.

"Hadlynn!" He screams at me.

I shoot up, sweat drenching my body, my throat aching.

"Hady," he says again. I'm not where I was, instead, I'm in a motel room, Johnny's by me in the bed, his hands in mine, his face filled with worry. "What's wrong?" He asks still calming down.

"I- I. . ." I can't form words, my nightmare filling every sense I have. I can still hear Johnny's laughing, feel Jason's body weighing mine down, smell his blood, the image of his breathing stopping still stuck in my mind.

Why did I dream that? Johnny didn't kill Jason. Joker did. I watched him do it, so why is my mind accusing Johnny of doing it? He didn't even know that Joker was going to kill Jason for God's sake.

"It was just a nightmare, alright? It's okay, you're safe." Johnny assures me.

I'm not though. I'm not safe, and nothing is okay at this point.

But I still nod.

"Alright, we need to start waking up and getting ready to go. J's probably already awake." He pats my leg, getting up.

* * *

H•A•R•L•E•Y

My eyes open slowly to see J sleeping peacefully beside me. He actually slept last night. Well, it doesn't surprise me being that we stayed up till 4 a.m. having sex. Pretty great reward for me snagging the encryption he needed. I grin, sitting up, gently to press a kiss to his chest.

"Wake up," I say softly, my lips trailing to his lips.

"Mmm," he groans when I straddle him, my hair creating a curtain around us. My hand runs down his chest and torso and back up and he groans again. "I'm gonna need a good week to recover from last night. I've never been more tired in my life." He keeps his eyes closed as he speaks.

"I thought it was a reward well earned." I giggle, my teeth nipping his jaw.

"A very energy draining reward." He grumbles. "I'm sore in places I didn't even think could get sore." He rubs his eyes, his hand running up and down my thigh.

"How do ya think I feel?" I raise a brow. He smiles dopily up to me, bringing my lips down to his. "I'm gonna get a shower." I say once we pull away from each other.

"Okay, I wanna be outta here by 10:30, so make it quick." He pats my head and gets up as well.

I step to the bathroom and examine myself, taken back by what I see.

I have hickeys and bite marks all of my body. There's strangle marks on my neck from where J grabbed my throat at some point last night when we were fooling around, not that I'm complaining.

More bruises litter my body as I turn and look over my shoulder at my back, ass, and the backs of my legs. There's actually bruises in the form of hand prints on my hips from where he grabbed me when I was on top of him. Scratch marks ran down my shoulders and my back, lash marks were on my ass from his belt - more of his sadism to thank for that - not complaining about that either. I look down to see my inner thighs are bruised - probably from his hips. Out of curiosity, I stick a finger in myself and wince at the sharp sensitivity of my flesh. God, we really did go at it.

When I'm dressed back in the dress from last night, I stretch, yawning and he grabs the keys.

"We better get going, we have 21 hours of driving." He says blankly.

"Huh?!" My mouth falls open.

"Well, shit, Harls. We're at the edge of America and have to drive over a thousand miles. What'd you expect?" He raises his brows.

"I know, but I don't wanna sit in a car that long." I complain. He chuckles, his hands pulls me closer.

"We could always stay here and never see our daughter again." I know he's trying to give me motivation to grit my teeth and go and it works, my mind wondering to the little squirt.

"Fine. Let's go." I sigh, stepping away from him.

21, incredibly long, argument filled, threat soaked, tiring, hours later - we arrive to the house.

I'm too tired to actually get out and walk in.

"Alright, c'mon, Harls." He wakes me.

"HmmMm," I groan.

"Wake up, time to go inside." He sighs, raising his brows to me. "Or you could sleep in here." He grumbles as Johnny carries a passed out Hadlynn inside.

I just look at him half asleep. He says something under his breath and gets out, walking to my side, snatching the door open.

"Up, now. Come on." He rests his arm on the door. I groan again, and finally hold my arms out.

"You're so spoiled." He complains bitterly but picks me up, my legs hang loosely off his waist and my arms wrap around his neck as he shuts the door and wraps an arm around my back, his other hand grips the back of my thigh.

When we get inside he carries me up to the bed and takes my dress off, putting one of his clean shirts on me.

"What about Lucy?" I yawn.

"Ivy just left, Lucy's asleep." He assures me.

"Are you gonna sleep?" I furrow my brows and he rubs his forehead.

"I need to get started on finding what I need, Kiddo." He smooths my hair down.

"Daddy," I say sleepily. "can you wait till I go to sleep?"

"Yeah," he sighs, taking the suit jacket off, unbuttoning the cuffs of his dress shirt and rolling them up to his elbows.

"I love you." I press my cheek against his chest when he lays down beside me.

"I know, just get some sleep." He rubs his forehead and I melt into him, my body relaxing as I welcome sleep with open arms.

* * *

J•O•K•E•R

"Surprised to see you up." I say blankly, watching Vitani take a gulp of water. She jumps, startled, but calms once she realizes it me.

"Yeah, I had a nightmare." She says dryly, turning from the kitchen counter to face me. I see her eyes are red and puffy from. . .tears? Had she been crying? She moves to put the glass in the sink and I see an orange bottle of prescription drugs.

"Thought you'd be done with taking those by now. I didn't beat you that bad, Hady." I scoff. She tenses briefly.

"Uh, yeah, I still hurt from time to time." She shrugs it off. I know it's a bullshit lie.

"Don't lie to me." I snap. "We both know where lying to me got you last time." I add, a promising darkness laced in my voice.

She shifts, her lips pursed as she thinks.

"I'm fine." Is all she says, tears eager to pour from her eyes as she grabs the bottle and goes to walk past me. I grab her arm roughly and push her to the wall that has the house phone on it.

"Are we not gonna talk about what exactly happened a week ago?" I furrow my brows. "Or should I have just let you pull the trigger and fall into the river?"

"You should've. It's your fault I'm like this."

"I warned you what would happen if you continued screwing with Jason, Vitani. This ain't my fault."

"You said it yourself that you were going to kill him anyway."

"But I wouldn't have made you watch." I say harshly. Tears fall from her eyes now. "I couldn't care less about what you do with your body. You wanna destroy it with drugs and alcohol and self loathing, Be my guest. I get a really good kick outta morons with no motivation to live. But for Harley's sake, just take a step back and really look at how what you're doing effects her." I say lowly. "Don't think I don't know what's goin' on, it don't go unnoticed when I find needles in the garbage, or burnt out blunts in the yard. And you've gotten. . ." I take a step back to look at her. Without all the make up, her eyes are rimmed with dark circles and her once tan, glowing skin, has gotten a sickly pale hue to it. Her cheek bones and collar bones are hallowed more as well. "Uglier." Is all I can come up with. Of course she's not ugly, not even now, but I don't know what else to call it. It's ugly for her, at the least. "You're, what, 19?" She swallows back more tears. "19 fucking years old, Hadlynn. 19. And you're already a drug junkie." I chuckle. "Are you even gonna tell her about you trying to kill yourself?"

Nothing. She just stares at me.

"Fine. I don't care. But when you overdose and die, or decide to pull a stunt like the other night and horrible, god awful, Mr. J ain't there to save you, your body's going to be sawed up and dissolved in a acid bath because I ain't got time to go outta my way and dig a 6 foot hole somewhere in this city. Oh, yeah, you know how Harley is when she's upset - it irritates me. If you were to get yourself killed, she'd be upset 24/7, which will probably get her smacked around a lot. So, in a way, you'd be punishing your sister for something your stupid, cowardly, mind decided to do. If you are so selfish - which you are, clearly; then continue to do what you're doing, you're digging your own grave. But, Harley's going to be depressed beyond belief, and sad clowns ain't fun." I wait for her to reply, but she just stares at me. "Sleep on it." I pat her cheek with a smile and step back. She takes the chance and walks quickly up the stairs.

She stops at the top of the staircase and I raise my brows. The orange bottle rattles as its tossed down to me and I smile to myself as I hear her door shut quietly.

I do the same thing to her pills as Harley did to mine, and I huff when I turn on the garbage disposal and it grinds up the pills.

This wakes Lucy up and I rub my forehead.

"Way to go J." I grumble, walking up the stairs to her room.

Bud and Lou are already up, licking, pawing and whimpering at the crib in worry.

I sigh deeply and rub the sleep my face as I walk to her.

"I'll take it from here, fellas." I tell the two hyenas, picking her up. "Hey, Lucyfer." I pull her to me. She calms immediately and I stare down at her, my brows pulled together in thought. I walk into the bright moonlight shining through the window and I can clearly see her now, and I smile a wide smile.

Her big, Ice blue eyes widen at the sight. I can't tell if it's from fear or fascination. She takes a quick breath and kicks her feet once, gnawing on her fingers.

I harden my gaze at her, looking down at her with a look that usually makes grown men beg for mercy, and her eyes grow even bigger the more I pull her closer to me until my forehead is almost touching hers. She starts breathing faster, her feet getting more restless. I wait a few more moments before saying anything.

"Boo." I say darkly in a whisper and she manages a grin of nothing but gums, letting out a small squeal, wringing her hands and kicking her feet excitedly. I laugh, smiling more than I have in a while. "God damn, kid, if you aren't just like your mother." I wince as she tries to fit my chin in her mouth, her eyes not leaving mine. "So clingy." I pull her away and she shrieks until I pull her back to me and she calms down. I raise a brow and pull her away from me. She squeals more, stopping when I pull her back to me. "Oh, yeah." I scoff. "Definitely Harley's doing." I refer to her pitching a fit when I'm not showing her affection.

I feed her a bottle and change her diaper, but she's still not sleepy.

"Alright, Houston, we have a problem." I furrow my brows at her. "I got work to do, and you won't sleep." I scold playfully and she rubs her eyes. I'm tempted to wake Harley up, but Lucy isn't bothering much, she seems pretty relaxed and calm at the moment so I think it'd be okay to try to do work watching her. "Okie dokie," I walk to the spare bedroom and grab the flash drive and several documents and other forms I need to get to signed, and sit on the bed, laying Lucy by me. "You go to sleep. I'd hate to make that pretty little face of yours cry." I say sternly, but even she knows I wouldn't be able to do that to her. Only cause she's my kid.

I'm looking over a trade offer from some guy in Chicago when Lucy starts crying.

"Christ, Lucyfer." I groan, picking her up. She stops crying, only mumbling and clawing at her face. "Ah, stop that." I gently grab her wrists keeping her from hurting herself and she whines more. I curse under my breath and pick her up, stomping to her room - where Bud and Lou trail at my feet the second I enter - and grab a pair of her small socks from a drawer. I shove her hands into them, aggravated, and stare down at her. She doesn't like the socks on her tiny hands and starts crying again. "Shh, shh, shh." I soothe her. "Mommy's trying to sleep. She'll kill us both if she knew I was letting you stay up." I explain lowly.

"I already know." Harley's tired, hoarse, voice wrasps through the room and intense up, hoping she wasn't in a snappy mood because I didn't feel like a fight at the moment - Which is rare for me. I turn slowly, seeing her in her silk red robe, her hair pulled up in a pony tail, dark circles incredibly visible. But even then, she's still one the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.

"I didn't want to wake you." I shrug as she walks to me.

"I couldn't sleep well anyway. I had a nightmare." She rubs her tired eyes, her lips in a sleepy pout. She's so fucking adorable. I can't help but wrap an arm around her, and kiss the tip of her nose. "Want me to take Bamm-Bamm so you can get some work done?"

"She'll just cry." I chuckle.

"Have you tried singin' to her?" She takes Lucy from me and bounces her, smiling at her and sticking her tongue out, eventually kissing her chubby cheek.

"No, I haven't tried that yet."

"It always works." She points out as I walk back to the spare bedroom with her following. I sit on the bed and she lays her head in my lap, laying Lucy face up on her stomach. She looks up to me with those big blue eyes. "Pleeeaaase, Daddy." She pokes her lip out and I brush small hairs from her face.

"Fine." I roll my eyes, thinking of a song that would get under her skin rather than one that would put her to sleep. I thought of the perfect one and cleared my throat. "Early one mornin' I was makin' the rounds, I took a shot of cocaine and I shot my woman down. I went right home and I went to bed. . . I stuck that lovin' .44 beneath my head. Got up the next mornin' and I grabbed that gun, took a shot of cocaine and away I run. Made a good run but I run too slow, they over took me down in Juarez, Mexico. Late in the hot joints, takin' the pills, in walked the sheriff from Jericho Hill. He said 'Willy Lee, your name is not Jack Brown. You're the dirty hack that shot your woman down'. I said 'oh yes, oh yes, my name is Willy Lee. If you got a warrant just a-read it to me. Shot her down because she made me slow. I thought I was her daddy but she had five more.' When I was arrested I was dressed in black. They put me on a train and they took me back. Had no friend for to go my bail, they slapped my dried up carcass in the county jail. Early next mornin' bout half past nine, I spied the Sheriff comin' down the line. Ah, and he coughed as he clears his throat. He said 'come on you dirty hack into the district court.' Into the courtroom my trail began, where I was handled by twelve honest men. Just before the jury started out, I saw that little judge commence to look about. In about five minutes, in walked the man. . .holdin' his verdict in his right hand. . .the verdict read in the first degree. I hollered 'Lordy, Lordy, have mercy on me.' The judge he smiled as he picked up his pen. . .99 years in the Folsom pen. . .99 years underneath that ground, I can't forget that day I shot that bad bitch down." I finish, not looking away from my work the whole time I was singing. Harley takes a deep sigh And I glance to see Lucy's asleep. "What? That not good enough or something?" I ask her.

"I was expecting something classy. Not a Johnny Cash song about snortin' cocaine and shootin' a girl who cheated." She says blankly, moving Lucy from her stomach to lay her on the bed beside her.

"I personally enjoy that song. It reminds me of myself." I say back just to argue with her.

"I ain't cheated on you." She furrows her brows.

"Yet." I mumble, scribbling out something I didn't agree with on the document.

She just lets out a "ha" and rolls her jaw. Now she's gonna pout. I take a deep sigh and set the document on the bed.

"No, you keep doin' your work. I'm mad at you." She takes notice of the action and I raise my brows.

"Oh, Really now?" I grab her waist and pull her to me, her legs resting on either side of me.

She's still in a sour mood, her arms crossed over her chest, her lips poked out.

"Need to put those lips back in. A buzzard might perch on them."

"Shut up." She hits my shoulder and I raise my brows. "Please." She cowers, seeing my angry expression.

"Did you just tell me to shut up?"

"I was just playin'!" She raises her voice in defense.

"And now you're raising your voice _and_ arguing." I growl. She shakes her head slowly, tucking her chin to her chest to avoid looking at me.

"I'm sorry." She says lowly.

"Mmm." I roll my eyes, leaning back on the head board of the bed. After a moment, I feel her delicate hand gently start to unbutton my shirt, her lips grazing each inch of newly exposed skin as each button is undone. I can't help but lay my head back and sigh, her nails gently clawing at my skin. Her soft lips trail to my ear and she lets out a soft giggle, seeing the effect she has on me.

"I'm really sorry, daddy." She whispers seductively in my ear.

I open my eyes slowly, gripping her chin in my hand.

"Prove it." I whisper back. She bites her lip and nods eagerly, her hand rubbing me through my pants. After I'm practically panting and about to die of blue balls because of her god damn teasing, she finally unbuckles my belt, and unbuttons my pants - taking my zipper in her teeth, pulling it down. I have to practically keep from biting my fist when I feel her tongue lick from my balls, up my throbbing shaft, to the tip.

She will kill me one day by doing this.

Her nails bite into the bare skin over my ribs painfully, while the other hand jacks me off, her tongue and skilled mouth working me along side it.

"Harley," I take a deep breath.

"Hmm?" She asks, sending vibrations through me; her beautiful eyes locking with mine as my cock brushes against her tonsils.

"I. . . Uh, oh- fuck!" I grab her hair as my member slides down her throat, making her choke. She tries to come up, but I hold her there. "Ah, ah, ah." I scold, smiling at the sight of her wide eyes and tight jaw, tears springing to her eyes as she tries to relax her throat. "Hold it," I order her. She gags more, whimpering, but listens. After another moment, I let her up to breath and she moans, tightening her grip, and moving her hand faster up and down me as her mouth pants for breath.

She grins widely, winking at me before going back down, her teeth very lightly grazing my sensitive flesh.

I go to curse, but stirring in the corner of my eye stops me, and she's seen it to. We both turn our heads to see Lucy's awake and staring at us. Harley shrieks, biting down on my cock in the process, making me yell, and roll off the bed and onto the floor, squeezing my eyes shut and curling up.

"Fucking hell." I groan.

"Are you okay?" Harley peaks her head over the edge of the bed.

"No," I shake my head, out of breath. "G-go, get some ice." I say hoarsely.

"Okie dokie." She says wincing.

* * *

V•I•T•A•N•I { _One Week Ago_ }

 _I put the joint out on the ground, stepping on it with my shoe, feeling the high still humming through my veins._

 _All the guilt is still there. Sleeping with Johnny only 2 months after Jason died. Cheating on Jason to begin with. Everything that's happened was because of me. I'm not one to be feeling sorry for myself, okay, maybe a lot - but still. Jason was dead, Harley was insane; something I couldn't help but in a way if I would've put up a better fight I might've been able to stop Joker from taking her from Arkham that first time._

 _I stumble up the road of the empty bridge that leads to Arkham, Joker's pistol in my hand and a bottle of Southern Comfort in the other._

 _When I get to the top of the bridge, I stare down at the river water flowing beneath me, and take a deep breath closing my eyes._

 _After a moment, I take all but 1 bullet from Joker's gun and close it, pulling the hammer back._

 _I press the barrel of the gun to my temple and grit my teeth._

 _I nervously pull the trigger and it clicks. A part of me is relieved, the other part of me is angry._

 _"Please, please, please." I pray to God as I pull the hammer back again and press it to my head. Another click. I'm shaking now, tears rolling down my face. "Please, God." I whimper, choking out a sob as I pull the hammer back yet again. It clicks again and I squeeze my eyes closed. I try one more time and it's still empty. I don't give up, pulling the hammer back again. Something tells me that this is the one that will make the world go away, and make Joker happy with himself, Also get Harley's attention about him._

 _I calm down, gaining the nerve to pull the trigger._

 _I'm suddenly choking at the sharp ache in my throat from being punched there as someone grabs the gun from me and shoots it off in the distance to get rid of the bullet. Hot tears and bile build up in my throat as I double over in pain and look up to see Joker standing in front of me, a 'what the fuck are you doing?!' Look on his face._

* * *

 _ **I'm Sorry it's taken me a while to update - finals are coming up (more like hell week) and I'm trying to stay afloat in my classes at this point.**_

 **DocQuinn:**

 **Thank you! And joker's not easily seduced:) I can't for the next chapter - it's going to be full of things I think y'all will love bat/joker wise and dr. Arkham will come into play. Oh my god, Jared was a fucking angel at the Met Gala! He's so gorgeous and adorable:) I love him, and Margot was beautiful as hell as always.**

 **Sabrichi. C. Brus:**

 **Haha yeah Hadlynn knows how to hook them;) and Joker was on his best behavior - sorta. Harley will always be his favorite woman, he doesn't need side ho's:)**

 **Harley Quite:**

 **Bitch. Don't even get me started on college work. I completely understand your struggle:( I threw in some Joker/Lucy for you - I kinda missed writing them together as well.**

 ** _Thanks you guys so much for the support, I love you guys! And if you're ever sad, just remember: 86 days until S.S. We've waited over a year - we can get through this:)_**

 ** _Let me know what you though of the chapter, your feedback always makes me happy. I love you guys!_**

 **xoxo**


	14. If You're Good At Something

**_* Explicit* Sexual Situations _**

**_* Explicit* Language_**

 ** _If You're Good At Something_**

 _never do it for free. - The Joker_

H•A•R•L•E•Y

I jolt awake as the piercing scream of an air horn rings through the room.

"Rise and shine, Ladies!" J calls with a smirk on his face, snapping the lights on in the room. I groan, not wanting to get up. I stretch, feeling my hand bump into something beside me. I open my eyes slowly and see Hadlynn's curled up beside me. I'm assuming there was a thunderstorm or something last night.

"HmmMm," I protest, burying my face in the pillow. The covers are snatched from me and I scream in aggravation, snapping up to come face to face with him as he leans over the bed, his face inches from mine.

"Don't make me punish you." He threatens. I raise a brow slightly, not minding the threat. He picks up on that and grins, chuckling. "Get up, Harley. We have some things to discuss." He tucks a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Yes, sir." I yawn, shaking Hady awake as well.

"No." She says blankly.

"C'mon," I nudge her again. "It's urgent or he wouldn't have gotten us up at," I glance at the alarm clock. "5:30 in the. . ." My eyes widen in realization and I snap out of my sleepy state. "Daddy!" I call frustrated.

"Yes?" He asks innocently from down the hall.

"Why'd ya have us up at 5:30 in the mornin'?"

"Why're you questioning my decisions?" He calls back.

"I'm just wonderin'." I lower my voice so I'm not yelling.

"Doesn't matter just get up and come in here." He tells me and Hadlynn.

We both groan and eventually were sitting on the bed in the spare bedroom and he finishes pinning a whole map of the city along with other papers on the wall across from us. Joker takes a step back at his work, then raises his brows approvingly, looking at us to explain it.

"So," he clears his throat. "Got the location of my toxin." He tells us. Me and Hady look at one another. "It's at Arkham, currently being pulled a part drop by drop and experimented with. For what, I have yet to find out." He Shrugs. "We're here, Arkham's here." He points to two different locations of the city. "We could just bust in there and get it, until I realized something that will be a bitch to get around." He pins a blue print of Arkham by the map. "Only a small amount of it is being kept in the building itself."

"So, where's the rest?" I ask him with furrowed brows. He pins another blue print and I see an outline of the main building with a network of tunnels running under the ground beneath it that connect to and branch around another small clinic thats actually under ground, as well. "The hell is that?" Me and Hady ask the same time. I'd never known there was another building under the ground.

"The rest is being stored and guarded, under ground." He pipes happily - it's all laced with sarcasm. I know he's really pissed.

"Shhhhhit." I hiss.

"Yes, Harley. Shit indeed." He nods. "But, I do have a loop hole. I'm very good at loop holes." He declares with raised brows, thinking for a moment. "Johnny and I and the others take out the facility, you two sneak under ground and get the rest."

"Arkham's expecting me and Harley to go back to work there anyway. . .why not send your guys down there to get the toxin and me and Harley to the main building to distract them." Hady speaks tiredly. Joker winces but eventually nods.

"Even better." He points out.

"Okay so when are we doing all this?"

"When you're prepared for it." He pops his back and I furrow my brows.

"What do ya mean when we're ready for it? We're ready now, ain't we, Hady?" I ask her.

"It's not that simple, Harley. You two have been needing some training anyway."

"I got plenty!" I snap back.

"Watch it," he hisses. "don't forget who the fuck you're gettin' an attitude with." He growls.

"Yes, sir." I pout.

"Just warning you, incase Bats wants to have a go at us." He adds. "He's gotten stronger, so I've heard, at least - and he's more lethal since Robin's death. So be prepared for anything."

"How we gonna be prepared for anything when- "

"Been there. Done that." Hady scoffs.

"Starting today you need to be ready for anything to happen, got it?" He raises a brow.

"Yes, sir." I nod. He looks at Hadlynn.

"How much am I getting paid for this?" She asks blankly. He looks at me then starts laughing again.

"Awe, you're not at funny as you think. Good one, Hady." He hisses - his laughing stopped abruptly.

"I'm being serious. If I'm gonna be walking around in barely any cloths, protecting you, making sure everything goes smoothly, I'm gonna get paid." She scoffs.

"You being alive should be enough payment, Hadlynn." He snaps back.

"You act as though I care whether you kill me or not." She laughs bitterly.

"Hady," I say in warning, worry also thick in my voice.

"Considering you were holding a gun to your head only a week ago, it's quite obvious that you don't care who your fate belongs to." He slams his glass down and my eyes grow wide, my head snapping to Hady.

"What?" I ask, she just stares at J with a death glare that he's returning. "Vitani, what is he talkin' about?" I repeat. J looks at her with a wide, shining smile and she rolls her jaw.

"Nothing, Harley." She assures me.

"Oh, I wouldn't call it nothing!" He barks out laughter. "I mean, you were bullet away from having your brains splattered on the concrete while you fell about 100 feet into a river"

"WHAT?" I look to her and she sighs. "Hady." I say sternly.

"Yes. I tried to kill myself. You can't blame me for wanting to get out of this hell hole." She sneers, her eyes still locked with Jokers.

"Exactly why I didn't let you. It'd be too easy for you. And I want you to suffer." He confesses. "Which is why you don't have access to any drugs or alcohol." He adds, stepping to her slowly, his hand grips her chin and I see tears forming in her eyes. "There's no escape, no temporary fixes, no highs, no tipsiness, just whatever pain and sorrow you've been avoiding for the past 2 months by using drugs and booze. And I can't wait to see your next come apart, Darling. I swear, they get more and more messy with each day." He whispers, grinning. A tear rolls down her cheek and he chuckles, his thumb swiping it away. "Shh, shh, shh," he shakes his head. "There's no need to cry, Hadlynn." He furrows his brows.

It all happens so fast. His head whips to the side as her hand makes harsh contact with his cheek, him grabbing her throat and dragging her across the room, only to pick her up (by her throat) and slam her body on his desk. The impact was enough to send a convulse through her body and make her gasp for air because he knocked it out of her. But it's hard to catch your breath when someone's choking you so tightly your windpipe is being squeezed together.

"You are the most hard headed, stubborn, bitch I've ever fucking met." He growls down to her. "You'd think after beating your little boyfriend to death, you'd learn not to rebel against me," he's suddenly holding his pistol to her head.

"Do it." She tells him, amused. "I want you to."

"Which is exactly why I'm not." He shrills, pulling away from her, turning to me. "Get in something comfortable, training starts in 10." He tells me, walking out of the room.

I look to Hady and walk to her, helping her up.

"He's just tryin' to help you." I say quietly. "You won't let him."

"He's not trying to help me. He doesn't care. But that's fine, I'll kill him one day." She assures me bitterly, getting up and leaving.

* * *

J•O•K•E•R

"You're girlfriend is going to get herself killed." I scoff to Johnny, downing more liquor, sighing at the burning down my throat. "She's stubborn, and ungrateful, not to mention she's bitchy, and selfish, reckless, unreasonable at times, ridiculous. . ." I name everything wrong with her. "Over rated, disobedient, a complete Jezebel, whore, skank, slut, drug addict, alcoholic- "

"Boss." Johnny takes a deep sigh.

"Yeah?" I raise my brows, looking at him from over my shoulder.

"I get the point." He tells me.

"Oh," I remember they're a thing now. "Sorry I forget that you're wasting your time with her." I scoff, downing the rest of my drink. "As long as you aren't marrying her." I laugh.

It's silent for a few moments and then he coughs awkwardly.

"Uh, boss, about that. . ." He scratches the back of his neck.

Oh, no. He is not.

My brows furrow and I look at him with hard eyes.

"You aren't marrying her, are you?" I take a step to him.

"Well, I uh- J, I was gonna ask you about something." He clears his throat. "I need to speak to the Esther but she's not here and considering she left Hady as your responsibility. . .I wanna marry her." He says quietly.

"Sorry, what?" I step closed again.

"I already have the ring, I just knew you'd be pissed if I did it without your permission so. . .before I propose to her, is it alright with you? I'm gonna do it regardless of what you say - I just wanna know what you think about it." He states boldly.

"Well." I stay quiet, anger suddenly coursing through me, making me calm significantly. "That's. . ." I can't even speak. I grit my teeth, my jaw clenched as I suddenly snap around and throw my glass at his head, it hits the wall only a few inches away from him and he looks at me with wide eyes. "No!" I scream at him, my whole body shaking.

"But- " I take my pistol from the holster and shoot a hole in the ceiling.

"No!" I bark again. The door swings open and I see Harley holding Lucy with a worried look on her face; Hadlynn standing behind her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Harley snaps.

"Get out." I look to Johnny.

"J- "

"I said get the fuck outta my sight, Johnny!" I say harshly.

He gulps, nodding slowly, and steps by Harley. She hands Hady the baby and slams the door shut, locking it.

"The hell was that?" She leans against the door with her arms crossed.

"Did you know he wants to marry your sister?" I pace.

"What?" She furrowed her brows together.

"He just asked me if he could marry Hady. Then had the audacity to tell me that he's gonna marry her regardless of what I fucking tell him! THEN WHATS THE GOD DAMN POINT OF ASKING ME IF YOU'RE JUST GONNA DO WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU WANT?!" I yell loud enough for him to hear, making Harley cover her ears for a moment.

"Joker." She says calmly, slowly stepping to me.

"After everything that bitch has fucking done! He wants something to stick his prick in? Yeah, I don't care if he uses her for sex! He wants to have a little girlfriend? Sure, why the hell not let him date her, I don't mind that! He wants someone to fucking play God damn house with?! He's clearly gotten me mistaken with someone that would tolerate that bull shit!"

"J," she says calmly again.

"After all that brat has fucking do to not only embarrass me, but also stab me in the back, and spit in my face, he wants to fucking marry her?! Is that a joke?! Because I'm not fucking laughing!"

"Daddy,"

"Then to tell me that my opinion doesn't even matter! I made him, and I made her!" I continue to pace. "You know what it is?" Realization hits me. "She's rubbing off on him! Johnny used to be loyal as a fucking puppy! Suddenly he's telling me that he's just going to do what he wants despite what I tell him to do?! Who does that sound like?!" He screams.

"Mistah J-"

"She probably convinced him to go against me, she's trying to turn him away from me!" I push Harley out of my way as I continue to walk around the room. "WELL GUESS WHAT, SWEETHEART?!" I scream at Hady. "YOU CAN'T RID OF ME THAT EASILY!"

I'm suddenly on my back in the bed, Harley straddling me, her small hand covering my mouth.

"Mistah J!" She says loudly. "Are ya gonna listen to what I have to say? I been tryin' to get your attention for five minutes now," I nod slowly and she sighs, removing her hand. "Calm down," she tells me. "it's okay. Everything is okay. It's not the end of the world." She says softly. I roll my jaw and she takes my chin in her hands. "Stop that. You're gettin' yourself wound up over absolutely nothin'." She scolds me. "If he wants to marry her, let him. He's been through hell. And she's been through hell, too." She orders. I don't like that, and give her a look. "Don't look at me like that. You're bein' unfair to her. You've already killed Jason, and since then you've been takin' every opportunity to make her even more miserable." I open my mouth to talk. "I'm talkin'." She puts a finger over my mouth and raises her brows. "Cut the kid some slack. I don't know if you genuinely hate her, or if you're just usin' tough love to teach her lessons. But she don't deserve it. So just let it go, okay?" She asks gently. I think for a moment. She's got a point. Plus, I have bigger fish to fry. I wait for her to move her finger off my mouth before I talk. "Oh, sorry." She pulls her finger from my lips.

"Fine." I agree. She looks a little surprised.

"Really? No argument? No slap in the face? No scoldin'?" She looks confused a little.

"No, why would there be?" Her hand comes to my forehead, seeing if I have a fever. "You feelin' okay, boss?" She asks worriedly.

"Will you stop that?" I chuckle, pushing her off me. She lands, sitting on her knees between my legs and I sit up and look down to her. Her hands rest on either of my legs, and she smiles up at me. "What's so funny?" I ask her, running a hand through my hair.

"Nothin'." She giggles, standing on her knees moving closer to me, I lean down, pressing my lips to her's for a moment. She sighs, her nails digging into my legs through my pants.

There's a knock at the door that makes me growl, but instead of pulling away from her, I just pull her in my lap, my arms wrapping around her waist, my teeth sinking into her bottom lip.

Another knock.

"Mmm, don't you need to answer that?" She says quietly as I nip at her ear down to her collar bone.

I ignore her, my hands slipping under her shirt to gently run up and down her warm, bare back, making her thread her fingers through my hair.

Another knock.

"Daddy," she whispers with a chuckle. "I really think you need to answer that."

Another knock.

"Boss, are we going or not?" Johnny's voice rings out from the other side of the door.

* * *

H•A•R•L•E•Y

Joker takes a deep sigh and I gently grab his face in both of my hands.

"Deep breaths. It'll be okay." I assure him, giving him one last peck on the lips. "Where we goin'?" I ask him as we walk down the stairs.

"The river." He tells me. It's still too early for anyone to be crowding the city, morning traffic doesn't start until 7:30 a.m. - 8:00 a.m. usually, and it's currently 6:00.

"Why?" I get in the back of Johnny's car by Hadlynn and he shuts the door and climbs into the passenger seat.

"You'll see."

We get to the abandoned docks and Joker and Johnny get out, along with me and Hady.

"So," he sighs, grabbing some ropes from the trunk.

"What's that for?" Hady asks.

Her question is answered when we're both taken by surprise and pinned on our stomachs on the ground, held down. Joker's tying my hands together behind my back and Johnny's doing the same to Hady.

"What the fuck?!" Hady complains. "It's too early for this god damn bullshit!" She groans.

"Sorry." Johnny says as he grabs her and helps her sit sit down as J does the same to me.

Next thing I know, I'm having my ankles tied together with a rope that has two bricks strung up on them.

"Joker," I say cautiously.

At this point, Hadlynn's laying on the dock, not bothering to put up a fight.

"Just let it happen, if we die, they'll just have to cook and clean for themselves." She says blankly.

"We ain't gonna kill ya, just shut up." Joker grumbles, getting done. "Alright," he grabs me and picks me up, Johnny does the same with Hadlynn.

"Umm, Mistah J?" I cling to him, guessing what he's about to do.

"How long can you hold your breath?" He asks me.

"I'm not sure, I- "

"Eh, We'll see." He shrugs.

"Wait, n-"

My back hits the piercing cold water, making my muscles lock up momentarily. Just as I'm sinking, Hadlynn's tossed in, too. The water's murky and too dark to see anything.

My ears are popping and aching the deeper I'm dragged, and I struggle against my binds. Just as the pressure in my ears and head are almost unbearable, the bricks hit groggy mud and sand in the bottom of the river. This is one of the more shallow areas of the river, and probably the reason no one uses these docks anymore, because the water became too shallow for a cargo ship to come through.

Hadlynn's close by me, struggling too and I realize my lungs are pleading for breath.

I watch Hadlynn, my eyes narrowing to see her better. She's looking down at her feet then back up to me and repeats the notion several times. The next thing she does gives me the most motivation to get the hell free from something than anything else has ever motivated me to do in my life.

She gives me an apologetic look, then takes a deep breath.

I scream "no" but it's all gurgled by water and irrelevant to her at this point.

I don't even watch as she chokes and her face twists in pain, I'm too busy trying to untangle my hands from the rope.

Something glints in the now rising sun from several feet above and see it in the corner of my eye. I look down by me to see a pocket knife. Thank god I'm still flexible and able to bend an awkward way to get it. I get a closer look and see its Joker's. So he's been planning this. I don't think twice, I grab it and manage to open it and start sawing at the rope. I'm free within seconds, immensely glad that he always keeps his knives sharpened. I'm cutting the bricks from my feet in no time, they're gone, then I rush to Hadlynn who's now dead or passed out. I cut the ropes from her feet, with no time to free her hands. I haven't even taken notice of my own need for breath In the midst of all this.

I grab her, and push my feet off the muddy bottom as hard as I can, breaking the surface eventually. We've drifted some since being thrown in but it's close enough that I don't have to swim all that much.

"You were in the water for 2 minutes how did she manage to die in 2 fucking minutes?!" Joker snaps, grabbing her and laying her on the dock. I hoist myself up and shove him out the way.

"She was down there 20 seconds when she decided to breathe Water." I perform CPR for several minutes, cussing Johnny and Joker out for doing this. She finally snaps awake and coughs up all the water in her lungs, painfully. Resting back down on the dock and taking deep, needed breaths of air. "What the fuck was that, Hadlynn?! What if I hadn't been able to save you?! What then?! Do you know what I would've done if you would've died?! I wouldn't know what to do with myself! Don't ever do that to me again, Vitani Malkia al Ghul, or so help me god I won't hesitate to throw you in Arkham!" I bark.

She's suddenly laughing, her and Joker looking at each other as he starts cracking up, too.

"What's so funny?" I furrow my brows.

"Happy birthday." She chuckles.

Wait, it's not my. . .

It is though.

I can't even speak I'm so angry. All of this for a fucking prank!

"Burn in hell!" I shove her down, and get up.

"It was just a joke," J laughs.

"I'M STILL WAITIN' TO UNDERSTAND THE FUNNY SIDE OF IT!" I shriek at him, getting in Johnny's car and slamming the door.

"You forgetting your birthday's pretty funny." Hadlynn scoffs, getting in after me.

"Why would you scare me like that?" I ask Her sharply.

"It want to scare you. I didn't have the intention of scaring you. J was just going to toss us in and freak you out. He didn't plan on me dying."

"So you did that on your own?" I furrow my brows.

"I knew you'd save me, but yeah." We're quiet until Joker and Johnny get in the car.

When we get home, Joker gets a shower and so does Johnny before starting their day.

Me and Hady are sitting In the living room, wrapped in towels and playing with Lucy, Bud, and Lou.

"I'm sorry, I haven't really tried to talk to you about the whole Jason thing. I've always considered you the strong one of the two of us." I admit to her quietly. She look up at me. "I understand you're not always gonna be strong, and I'm sorry I've been ignoring you when you needed me the most."

It's silent, even Lucy and the dogs are quiet.

"I'm sorry, too." She mumbles.

"For what?"

"All of this shit." She scoffs. "I'm sorry I even got Involved in drugs, I'm sorry I was an idiot and trusted Nathan, I'm sorry that for the past four years you've basically had a teenage daughter."

"Hady- "

"No I'm serious." She cuts me off.

"Since I was 15, when mom or dad gave up on me - you never did. You made me do my homework, you made me do my best, you saw what they didn't. . . You kept me going." She explains and I smile a little. "You're a crazy bitch." She adds and I chuckle, tears welling in my eyes. "But you're my sister and you keep me going."

"I love you," I lean forward, wrapping my arms around her neck, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "I love you." My voice is shaky with tears. "I always have and I always will." She nods, her own tears puddling on my neck.

Bud and Lou get jealous that Hady's no longer showing them attention, licking at our faces.

"Ew! Boys!" I squeal, wiping slobber off my cheek.

Hady giggles as Johnny walks down the stairs, ruffling his brown hair with a towel.

"Joker wants to see you, Harley." He tells me and I sigh, picking up the baby and walking up to our bedroom.

"Yes, sir?" I ask him, laying the sleeping Lucy on the bed gently, Bud and Lou jump up on the bed and lay on either side of her.

I walk in the bathroom and see he's in the shower, steam and water streaking up the glass door of the shower.

"J?" I call with raises brows. He faces me, and smiles an eerie smile.

"C'mere," he opens the door and I bite my cheek nervously, walking to him.

"Yes, sir?" I think he might slap me for not getting his joke earlier or even slap me for snapping at him. Instead, he reaches his wet hands out and pulls my shirt over my head. I raise a suspicious brow at him.

"What? You've been in that god awful groggy river. Look," he plucks something from my hair and I see it's a dried up clump of mud. "Get in, Swampy." He orders playfully. I giggle, taking a step back and discarding my bra with a smirk. Next I pull at my shorts slowly, watching as his eyes trail down my legs hungrily.

Hmm, he must be in a descent mood today.

I hesitate taking my panties off, looking at him and seeing his already getting impatient. As if on cue, my phone songs from the room and I hold a finger up and walk quickly to it. It's Hady, texting me to tell me her and Johnny are going out to explain the Arkham deal to his other guys and form a more detailed plan they'll later present to J to see if it's okay or not. So we have the house to ourselves, other than Lucy who's asleep.

I smirk. Oh, yeah. This'll be fun.

I walk back to the bathroom and see he's rinsing his hair. I clear my throat and he finishes, looking at me. I take off my panties and I've now got his attention again.

I run my nails up his arm, to his face gently, pulling him forward. He leans down to kiss me but I press a finger to his lips and shake my head.

"HmMm." I smile, and take off running.

"Harley!" He yells. Not like I'm in trouble, but more of a complaint that I got him hard as rock and won't just fuck him.

"You're it! You gotta come tag me!" I call from the hallway.

I don't think he's in the mood until I see him walking to me with a towel draped around his hips. I'm almost paralyzed at the sight until I remember what we're playing.

I shriek, running out the room, down the stairs and he comes after me. I dumbly go to the kitchen and I'm trapped around a counter. He raises his brows and I quickly dodge past him, only to be grabbed around the waist, and throw over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I laugh, looking at the tattoos that decorate his back.

Me feet hit hot tile and I look to see I'm in the still running shower. He closes the door and walks to me, making me cower lower down the cold glass wall.

Now I think he's going to hit me, but he grabs a handful of my hair instead and presses his lips to mine in a fever. It's not even lips, it's teeth scraping teeth and tongues fighting for dominance. His body weight pressing me into the wall, crushing me in the most addictive way.

He turns me around, his hand snatching my head back, his teeth digging into my shoulder, causing a thin trail of blood to dot down my skin.

I moan loudly in satisfaction, taking shallow breaths as he positions himself at my entrance, and slams into my entrance.

I cry out, clawing at the glass as he builds a relentless speed in me. His nails carving their own mark up my hip, bleeding immediately - knowing him, it's deep enough to scar.

He finally lets my hair go, and I take deep breaths, moaning and choking out attempted words as he pounds into me even harder than before.

I almost say something smart about how hard he's going at it until I remember that he didn't get to finish last night because I accidentally bit him. So he probably had some sexual frustration, and just anger in general, to let go of.

I feel a pinching in my hip bone, and wince seeing he's got his razor to the skin, blood running down my leg and swirling around the floor of the shower like a murder scene.

I don't pay attention to what he's carving into me, just the pain, which oddly adds to the pleasure. When he's done, his nails bite into the newly made wound and I lurch forward, screaming, stinging tears mingling with the hot water pouring down on us.

His hand runs down the glass wall of the shower, leaving a bloody red smear of blood, as a slew of curses leave him because I've absentmindedly tightened around him.

I'm a sobbing time by the tenth time he's hit my g-spot in a row, and grips my hips to empty himself in me.

We both come down from our highs and he turns me to face him, his bloodied hand cupping my face, his thumb swipes over my bottom lip leaving bright blood in its wake.

We just stare at each other and try to catch our breath. When we do, he pats my cheek lazily and gets out, leaving me to finish cleaning off. I glance down at the cut he left on my hip to see its a diamond.

I smile to myself and start washing off.

* * *

V•I•T•A•N•I

"The night security is more strict than the day time, now." Johnny explains to J after telling him the whole plan. "But security shouldn't be a problem if we play our cards right. Harley and Hady can be our eyes on the inside, you'll have these," he hands each of us an ear piece. "And they keep us updated about what's happening above ground while we get what you need." He nods to Joker.

"Alright, and when they're busted?" Joker crosses his arms.

"If we're busted," I correct him.

"They can get themselves out of any sticky situation, right?" Johnny raises his brows at us and me and her look at each other.

"We got this," Harley smiles, grabbing her gun and tucking it in her jacket pocket. We're both in everyday winter clothes. "Let's go." She grabs my wrist.

"You're gonna need a car," Johnny tells us.

Me and Harley frown, thinking for a moment.

"Here," Joker throws Harley car keys.

"What's. . .?" We look up to see them driving away in Johnny's car to take Lucy to Ivy's and then meet their other guys somewhere.

She shares a cautious look with me, but clicks the unlock button and a quick horn blow comes from the closed garage.

She furrows her brows and walks to the door, pulling it up and our mouths hit the ground.

"Oh. My. God." She takes a deep breath.

"You must've fucked him good or something." I say in disbelief. He trusted my sister with a Murćielago.

"I-is it mine, ya think?" She asks walking to it slowly.

"Uh mm. . .appears that way." I look at the dark blue car with red rims and red detailing around the head lights and tail lights.

She just stares at it happily.

"Not trying to rush you, but we got somewhere to be." I remind her.

"Oh, right. Let's go." She opens the drivers side and the door opens in the air. Her mouth falls open and she reads a note left in the drivers seat from him that probably says 'Happy Birthday' or something. "Remind me to suck his dick and then some for gettin' me this."

"Ew." I cringe at the thought.

"Alrighty," she cranks the car. "Let's go."

* * *

We get into the Assylum and get in the elevator to go to Doctor Arkham's room. He's seeing someone so we have to wait in the hallway.

"Are you in?" Joker asks us through the ear pieces that are concealed by our hair.

"Yeah, we're in. He's talkin' with someone so we're waitin' outside his office." She tells him.

"Alright, when you get his clearance, head straight for the security floor. There's cameras down here from what I saw on the blue print of it." He tells us.

"Yes, sir. We'll take care of it." She assures him.

"Be careful, let me know when we're all clear."

"Got it." She nods.

The door of Arkhams office opens and we look at each other nervously.

"Be calm." She mouths to me. I nod and take a deep breath.

"Alright, Mister Wayne. Thanks again for your donations." Arkham says gingerly and I freeze in my place.

"Please, call me Bruce." Bruce laughs, shaking his hand.

"Will do, have a good day." Arkham pats his back and Bruce finally realizes me and Harley are standing there. His features fall into something dark and suspicious.

"Have a nice day yourself, Doctor." Bruce says busy doesn't take his cold eyes off me and Harley.

"Sure thing," Arkham smiles widely with taking notice of us as well. "Girls! What can I do for you?" He raises his brows. We open our mouths to speak, Bruce still lingering. "Oh, I'm sorry, please, come into my office and have a seat." He pipes eagerly. "I'd hate to keep you standing around out here." We're lead into Akrham's office, I meet Bruce's gaze once more before the door closes.

* * *

 **Guest:**

 **Awe! Thank you so much! This made me so happy, thank you so much for your support, and I'm happy you like my story so far:) I love you, and can't thank you enough:3**

 **loreenagrgoddess:**

 **I UNDERSTAND COMPLETELY. I haven't been updating as much lately because this week is finals. I have 2 tomorrow, 2 Thursday, and 2 Friday. Then I'm done. I'm ready to be done:( Hady will get better. A lot better, promise. Thanks for your sweet reviews you've always left, I love you too!**

 **Sabrichi. C. Brus:**

 **Lucy's around 6 months. If she were born at a normal time, she would be 3 months, but technically she's 6 months. And I feel the same about the training thing. . .uhhhh Jared is so heavenly:) I have 6 finals to take between tomorrow and Friday:( good luck on yours! I love you:)**

 **Harley Quite:**

 **Lucy's a daddy's girl and I love writing them interacting, there's going to be a lot more:) I'm sorry to hear you're not feeling well, get lots of rest and get better! I love you!**

 **MaxiBabyFan2000:**

 **Awe, I'm happy you like it:) sorry I haven't been updating at regularly, finals are this week so I promise I'll be updating a lot more sooner after this week! Thanks so much for your support:)**

 **Guest:**

 **Ha ha I understand! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in over a week, I've been having finals that are over by Friday so I'll be updating a lot more regularly after this week. I've been trying to make the chapters longer to make up for the amount of time between each update. I'm glad you love this story, I love you and thank you for your support, I appreciate it love! xoxo**

 _ **AHHH I LOVE YOU GUYS I can't tell you how excited I am for this movie, and I hope you liked this chapter:)**_

 **xoxo**


	15. I'm Just Ahead (Part I)

**_Warning:_**

 ** _* Explicit * Language _**

**_I'm Just Ahead_**

 _of the curve. - The Joker_

(Part One)

H•A•R•L•E•Y

"Thank you, Doctor Arkham." Me and Hady stand with a smile, shaking his hand.

"No problem, I'll see you two bright and early tomorrow morning." He nods with a friendly grin.

"See you then." We shut the door behind us and both gag.

"Ugh, is it just me or is it a lot easier to understand why Joker hates people now that we're back in society?" Hadlynn asks as We walk to the elevator.

" 'I look forward to seeing you two around here again! Your presence really brightens the place up!' " I mock Arkham's overly happy attitude with a wide smile and chipper voice and She laughs.

"Ooh, ooh, my favorite one was the 'this place has been needing a woman's touch to give it back its charm.' " She lets out a scoff.

"More like he just needs something to jerk off to other than porn." I press the button that holds the security.

"Ugh," She cringes, the thought makes my skin crawl, too.

"We're going to security right now, Mistah J." I tell him. He replies but I'm too busy thinking of a plan to hear what he says as we're approaching the front desk. "Hi," I smile sweetly at the security officer. He's clearly smitten by us, his eyes widen and his face flushes a little.

Ooh if Joker were only here, he'd make this poor, naive guy choke on his own balls.

"We're having a car problem, we were just wondering if any of you might be able to help us out?" She asks. I glance up at the monitor behind them to see a couple of J's guys passing by a few of the cameras. It goes unnoticed because all the men's eyes are on us.

"Depends on what kind of car it is." The man stutters out.

"It. . ." We both glance at the monitor again and I see Johnny and Joker swiftly pass by.

"Keep it going, Harls. We need a lot of time." He tells me. Shit.

"It's a Murćielago." She tells him.

"We can call a- " he turns to look at something and panic runs through me because J and his guys are still visible walking through the tunnels on camera. Hady catches his face in her finger tips and pulls his face to look at her as she leans forward.

"I just thought it might be quicker if you guys could see what you could do? I don't think it's anything you can't handle." She says softly.

"I uh," his eyes flicker to her cleavage that's out of her top a little bit and he gulps. "We'll come see what we can do." He shrugs, his eyes not leaving her's.

"Thank you," she pulls away slowly. "This way?" She raises a brow and glances at me before leading them to the elevator. I take advantage of the empty security desk, and the second the elevator doors shut, I grab the scissors off the desk and cut the wires on the security monitors, making them go blank.

"Got it," I tell J. "Security underground is knocked out, Boss."

". . .do another favor for me?" He asks me.

"Yes, sir, what is it?" I ask patiently.

"I need you to go down to the lab and see what exactly they're experimenting with the toxin, please?" He asks surprisingly nice.

I hesitate to reply, unsure if I can do that and get away with it.

"Daddy," I saw lowly. "I-I don't know if I can do that."

"I'll come up there and see for myself." He threatens.

"I'll go down to the lab and see what I can find," I sigh.

"Good girl." He praises, and I make my way to the elevator.

* * *

V•I•T•A•N•I

"What's the problem?" The guard asks as we approach Harley's car.

"It won't crank." I rub the back of my neck.

"Ah, pop the hood?" He nods to the car.

"Sure," I unlock the car and let the hood up.

After minutes of examining everything, he purses his lips.

"Everything seems to be in check," he furrows his brows. "You mind cranking it?"

"You know actually the air isn't working, perhaps somethings wrong with the exhaust?" I ask sweetly.

"Luke, we really need to be getting back to work, Arkham won't be happy we're- " I cut one of the guards off.

"He won't mind if you guys are helping me, he likes me." I assure the second guard.

"I don't get why you need six of us out here to fix one problem with your car, ma'am."

I raise my brows and look at his left hand.

He's married. Makes sense.

"Hady, keep them busy, I'm sneakin' into the lab and I don't need them snoopin' around the hallways." Harley's soft voice rings in my ear and I curse under my breath as I try to think of a way to get him not to go back inside.

The officer I now know as Luke, pulls his hands from the car and they're covered in grease.

"Oh, here," I take my jacket off and pull my shirt over my head, trying to ignore the cold air hitting me, and hand it to him. His eyes are as wide as saucers as he takes the shirt from my hands slowly, and wipes his hands off on it. His eyes are trained on my breasts the whole time, and I look to see all of them ogling as well. "You guys can go in if you want." I shrug to them.

"Ah, I think we'll uh stay out here incase he needs some help." The married clears his throat.

Men make it way too easy to get a job done.

* * *

J•O•K•E•R

"Security's taken care of," I tell Johnny, pulling my lighter out of my pocket to light the dynamite.

"Woah, woah, woah," Johnny takes a step back.

"Oh, calm your shit, this is just enough to blow the front off this." I roll my eyes at him, lighting the fuse. I throw it at the ground a few feet away from the safe and take several steps back.

It explodes, shaking the hallway a little.

I cough from the smoke, and step to the now open safe and look in. Multiple steel, chained, crates are stacked up on each other in rows.

"Yahtzee." I whisper with a growing grin. "Alright, fellas!" I turn to face my guys. "I want it all out, you know where to take it." Me and Johnny start down the hall towards the stairs that lead up to parking lot. "Harls, I'm coming in." I tell her.

"YOU CAN'T!" She snaps at me and I stop.

"The hell I can't!"

"Hady's in the parking Lot with security, Joker. Stay down there for now." I look at Johnny and scoff, forcing the steel manhole cover, up and sliding it aside.

I look to see Vitani without her shirt on - surrounded by security guards as one is fumbling under the hood of Harley's car and she looks at me and tenses.

Johnny hands me the gun with the silencer on it and I shoot all of them down in one round, pulling myself up from the hole and standing, brushing myself off.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" I say, scolding her.

"I had to keep them out here!" She argues, grabbing her jacket and putting it on, zipping it.

"I got to blow the concrete from over there," I point to the manhole. "So they can fit those crates up here."

"And how the hell are we supposed to be lowkey about that?" She furrows her brows.

"Get Harley to lock the place down from the security head quarters until we're gone." I tell her.

"And if she gets caught?" She raises a brow.

"I know my Harley, she won't disappoint." I open the car door and open the trunk, grabbing more dynamite. "Harley, I'm gonna need to you go back to the security floor and lock the place down." I order her.

"I'm in the lab in the 12 floor, J. The security floor is 6 floors down!"

She argues. I sigh and look at Vitani.

"Get in there and shut this shit down." I tell her. "Let me know when it's done."

"Got it." She nods, heading for the entrance.

It's just me and Johnny now, and I purse my lips, watching Hadlynn head inside.

"I don't get why you idiots risk your lives for that woman." I say aloud, looking to him. "Jason died for her, and you're almost there yourself."

"I love her. I have no problem dying for the people I love." He says with a shrug.

"So what is it?"

"What?" He asks with furrowed brows.

"What is it that's making you want to marry her?" I chuckle. "I've already named all her flaws, what do you see in her that makes her worth marriage? Cause I don't see anything but a stubborn woman hellbent on giving me a stroke from all the stress she puts on my nerves on a daily basis."

"She's kind, and caring. And she is stubborn, but it's not that bad to me. . .she's absolutely selfish sometimes, but deep down she's considerate." He smiles a little. "She's amazing in bed- "

"I didn't need to know that." I hold a hand up, cutting him off and he laughs.

"I'm happy with her. I haven't been happy in so long, all my demons have damn near destroyed me, but I have peace when I'm around her." He explains.

"Yeah, I know the feeling." I grin to myself, knowing that's the best way to describe how I am when I'm around Harley sometimes.

"I love her, J. That's all I can tell you." He shrugs.

"Is that really why you're so determined to marry her even if I don't allow it?" I scoff, and he tenses.

"Well, unlike you, I don't feel comfortable getting a woman, I care about, pregnant and not marrying her." He says darkly and I widen my eyes and snap my head up to him, narrowing my eyes.

"What did you just say?" I seethe.

"Hadlynn's pregnant."

* * *

H•A•R•L•E•Y

"Alrighty here," I say quietly, looking around the lab. They were off for lunch I assume, so I picked the lock with a Bobby pin from my hair and got in. I've only been in here a couple time before, but I knew they kept their experiments in a filing system alphabetically. I carefully step around the tables and counters lined in different bottles and glasses.

I get to the filing cabinet and open the one titled "A-C".

I remember the name Joker had coded his toxin as A59F13.

I find the file on it quickly and yank it out, looking around to make sure no one's coming before I open it.

When I do, my brows furrow. All the patients are marked as deceased, multiple hypothesis' crossed out with a big red X on different patients' papers. I dig through more of them, looking through notes and explanations of experiment. I find one that gives me the answer I've been looking for.

 _**After testing the hypothesis that toxin A59F13 could cure insanity, the conclusion is that it can not. Patient 1727 died approximately 10 minutes after injection.**_

My mouth opens a little and my eyes widen.

"Sad, isn't it?" A voice echoes through the lab and I snap around to see it's Arkham. I rush to put the papers back in place but he stops me. "No, need." He steps closer. "You've already found out one of our many dirty secrets." He chuckles.

"What is this?" I demand angrily. I was angry, this bastard was taking advantage of the mentally ill and killing them in the name of science.

"After years of looking for a complete cure for mental illness, Doctor Quinzel, we got desperate." He comes closer. "Patients were getting worse, more crazy, some of them weren't even getting better on medication. . .we decided to test an experiment, multiple ones, using various compounds that cause insanity to a sane mind. Jonathan Crane's scare gas to cure hallucinations, and Joker's laughing toxin to reverse insanity."

"What the hell is any of that goin' to do that's good, Jeremiah? They're already crazy, that'll just make it worse or kill them!" I raise my voice.

"We figured if Crane's gas caused sane minds hallucinations, it might stop an insane mind's hallucinations. Same for Joker's toxin. If it makes sane people go crazy and laugh, it might possibly cure insanity." He explains.

"It ended up killing hundreds of innocent people, people who trusted us to cure them." I snap.

"You're one to talk about killing innocent people, Harleen." He steps even closer. "I know that you and your sister have been up to with Joker. I saw you that night at the charity ball, maiming and killing alongside him. I don't know why it surprised me." He chuckles.

"I don't know what you're talking about." My heart pounds.

"You can be honest with me," his fingers reach out and graze over my cheek. I flinch away from him. "Oh, now, now, Harleen." He moves closer, his body pressing my lower back against the counter.

"Get away from me." I hiss to him.

"ShhShh," he coos, brushing my hair back. "Before long, me and Joker will be sharing so much. Formulas, money, maybe even you." He smirks.

"He doesn't share his things." I kick him in the groin and he groans as I grab the file and rush to the door. I'm grabbed by my hair and snatched back, his lips suddenly attacking my own. I tense up, biting into his intruding tongue with all my might. He screams and I shove him away, only to have him hit me in the head with his hand, cutting my cheek with the chain of his watch in the process.

I punch him In the nose and blood pours out of his nostrils.

"Fucking bitch." He growls. I run through the door, and snatch it shut just as he gets to it. He yanks on the door knob and I have to use all my strength to keep it shut. I yank it shut completely and I feel it lock automatically as red lights blare and bars come down the windows of the lab.

"The hell's happening?!" I ask Hadlynn through my ear piece.

"I just got to the security floor and shut the place down so J could blow some of the concrete up from the parking lot and get his toxin in the truck." She tells me and I sigh with relief.

"Alright." I catch my breath, walking to the stairs to walk down to my office. "How many crates are there?" I ask J.

"About nine." He replies.

"Okay, well- " I'm cut off by a loud boom and look out the window in my office to see a huge hole in the parking lot, J's guys already going into it. "Just hurry." I rub my forehead.

"Don't rush me." He snaps back.

"Daddy, I'm not rushin' you, I just- "

"Trouble in paradise?" A low, echoing growl hits my ears and I stop talking and turn to see Batman looking at me. My brows arch and my jaw rolls, as I smirk.

"I'll be right back, Mistah J. There's a rodent I need to get rid of, first." I hiss.

* * *

 **Mabel Madness:**

 **Oh my god, I am the same way about your fic! Thank you so much, I appreciate all your support, and I love you and your story. You're so, so sweet and amazing at writing and I love you! Thank you so much!**

 **DocQuinn:**

 **Oh, yeah. I think y'all will like the next chapter a lot because of Bruce's presence:)**

 **Guest:**

 **It would be adorable, we'll see what happens;)**

 ** _Sorry this chapter is so short, I'm currently writing the next one. I'm planning on having it up tomorrow night of Monday morning._**

 ** _Let me know what you thought of the chapter/what you think is going to happen:)_**

 ** _I love you guys!_**

 **xoxo**


	16. I'm Just Ahead (Part II)

**_Warning:_**

 ** _* Explicit * Language _**

**_* Explicit * Sexual Situations _**

**_I'm Just Ahead_**

 _of the curve. - The Joker_

(Part Two)

H•A•R•L•E•Y

"I must admit, Batsy." I furrow my brows. "I was expectin' somethin' more extravagant considerin' this is our only second run in, and you work alone now." I smirk. "I was hopin' you'd make it more of a challenge."

"Since we're already locked in Arkham, I figured I'd make it easier for myself." He replies.

"Oh, I agree. What, with the death of your dearest Robin and all. . .you might need something a little less challenging since you don't have the extra set of hands anymore." I can tell I hit a nerve because I'm suddenly trapped against a wall, quite brutally until he realizes just how hard he shoved me, and took a step back and I laugh. "Now I see all the fun in gettin' under your skin! You make it so easy!" I pipe. "Look, I know you're angry Mistah J offed bird brain, but think of it this way - ain't gotta worry about him knocking my sister up." My Neck aches at the force behind Bat's very hard slap to my face, that makes my lip bust. Again, he looks regretful.

Does he have a thing against hitting women or something?

I know he does when he takes deep breaths to control himself.

"That's all you're gonna give me? A sore back and a busted lip? C'mon, Sweetie. I can take hits better than you think I can." I wipe the blood from my mouth.

"I didn't come here to fight with you, Harleen."

"Then why the hell are you in my office, wastin' my time?" I scoff. "Unless you missed me." I smile sweetly.

"You need help, all of you do. Look at yourself, Harleen. Look at the monster he's turned you into!" He steps closer to me. "I'm trying to help you, if you'd just let me."

"He's very good at makin' everyone embrace their true selves. You would know, wouldn't you? I've heard you been usin' bullets when baterangs and grapplin' hooks don't cut it." I raise a brow and he tightens his jaw. "No," I smile widely in disbelief and his breaths become more ragged. "It's okay, Bat. Lose control. Hit me, hell even kill me if ya want, it'll just make the punchline even funnier." I narrow my eyes.

"Life's a joke to you?" He sneers.

"He's showed me it is." I giggle. "Apparently you think it is, too, or you wouldn't be tryin' to off me, he doesn't like when other people touch his toys." I step closer to him.

"Even you know you don't mean anything to him." He growls. "You're just a toy, after all."

"Oh, on the contrary, Batman." I grab my gun from my pocket and place it under his jaw. "I'm his favorite thing in the world, one of them at least." I pull the hammer back. "Come on, pull it out. I know you gotta gun somewhere on you. Lemme see it. I wanna know exactly what you're workin' with." I wink and he grabs my throat and slams me into the wall. My head aches and I laugh more. "Man, I sure wish Mistah J were here to see you bein' so angry and out of control. He'd be proud of himself." I take a deep breath, just in time for him to throw me on the ground and pin my hands behind my back to cuff them, I just snatch them away and catch him off guard, getting from under him, kicking him to the floor and picking up the cuffs - firing three bullets into each of his arms. "I've never been a big fan of cuffs, they're too much of a kinky cliche; ropes work better, ya know? Less flimsy and a hell of a lot harder to break." I hiss. "If only your little bird prodigy were the same." I press my heel to his chest. "I heard he went down like a house of cards in a thunderstorm." I grit through my teeth. "Like birdie like bat, right?" I raise my brows.

"Harley, we're- " Hadlynn stops when she sees Batman. "about to leave." She arches her brows.

J appears behind her and I Smile widely.

"Oh, this should be fun." Joker grins widely, taking the gun from his holster, pulling the hammer back and aiming it at the Bat. Batman turns slowly to face him, suddenly grabbing his own gun and J barks out laughter, just enough to distract him while I hit the back of his head with the butt of my gun hard enough to knock him out. "Grab him." Joker tells a couple of his guys that came up here with him.

"Great, so now we- "

"Hey!"

I'm cut off by orderlies coming towards us as we're in the hallway and J lets out loud laughter, grabbing my hand as Hady slams the door shut and locks it with the others still inside with her as they open the window to get Batman out.

I never realized I could actually run in heels until now.

I think we're going to the elevator until he pulls me towards the stairs.

We laugh and holler as we rush down the stairs, only to hear more orderlies coming up the stairs to us. J curses under his breath and pulls me through the door that leads to the next floor. Once we're on the next floor, we're running again, bullets ringing through the air at us as curses and yells echo off the walls.

I don't pay attention to the fact that we're running straight for a window at the end of the hallway until we're only 20 feet away.

"J," I say cautiously, my heart pounding in my chest. Joker doesn't respond, his hand just grips mine tighter. "Joker!" Every nerve in my body is screaming at me to stop running but I don't listen.

"Just trust me, Kiddo." He runs faster, pulling me with him. We both jump and turn so our shoulders hit the glass first. It sends a sharp rattle through my bones as the glass shatters and our bodies start to fall. We're several stories up and I can't find my voice to scream at the moment. My eyes close and I suddenly feel a hand grabbing my wrist, and Joker pulling my body to his own the best he can. I squeeze my eyes shut as we hit the roof of a car, half of my body on top of his, so I'm not as hurt as he might be.

"Are you okay?" I breath deeply and he sits up.

"God damn, I'm gettin' too old for this shit." He winces, popping his shoulder back into place with a loud groan. "We gotta get goin'." He grabs my hand and we quickly make our way to the car. Hady and Johnny and the others have already left with Batman and The toxin.

* * *

We get back to the house successfully, and store the poison in an abandoned warehouse outside of Gotham, and dump the Bat in the basement, tied up and knocked out.

Me and J are just standing there, staring at him in thought. I smile a little and rub my hands up and down Joker's arms, humming in delight at the feel of his muscles through his suit jacket.

"Can we keep him, Daddy?" I whisper in his ear, my nails grazing his neck.

"Now where's the fun in that?" He looks at me from over his shoulder and I laugh, stumbling back a little bit. He turns to face me and furrows his brows, until he sees the open bottle of Bourbon at our feet. "I think Harley's had a bit too much to drink." He chuckles, his arm wrapping around my waist, and I jump up, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"She's horny, too." I whisper, pressing a kiss to his jaw.

"Ah, ah, ah," he scolds playfully, his hand gently grasping my chin. "Not in front of Batsy."

"I don't think he'll mind the show if he wakes up." I Smile and he chuckles, placing slow kisses down my neck.

"Tell you what," he slips his hand under my shirt, his fingers gently running down my back. "how about you sober up, we eat dinner first, and then. . ." He presses a hot kiss to my lips and I sigh happily.

"Yes, sir." I nod, hopping off him.

* * *

V•I•T•A•N•I

It's nothing but silence as knives and forks scrape against glass plates as we eat the grilled chicken Harley made.

"Vitani," Joker says, wiping his mouth with his napkin. "You're usually the first to down your drink." He furrows his brows, leaning back. "You haven't even touched your wine." He nods to my still full glass and I chew my chicken slowly, trying t avoid the subject.

I just pick my glass up and lean over the table, pouring my wine into his almost empty glass.

"I quit drinking. And drugs." I put more chicken in my mouth and Harley looks at me.

"Really? When?" She asks.

"Uh, a few days ago."

"You just quit, cold turkey?"

"Yeah." I shrug.

"That can make you really sick, sis." She furrows her brows.

"I've felt bad, but I'd rather feel bad than drink or shoot up. . .so."

"I suppose." Joker cuts in now. "You know Harley quit drinking when she got pregnant." He adds and I tense up, looking at Johnny. "But I don't think you would be pregnant. I trust you are a lot more responsible than that, right Johnny?" He takes a sip of wine. "Especially in this lifestyle."

"Lucy's been growing in this lifestyle and she's fine." I lick my lips.

"Well, Lucy is my flesh and blood. The will to survive is in her genetics." He chuckles.

"So you're saying if I were pregnant my child wouldn't make it in this life?" I drop my fork on my plate frustrated, making Johnny's hand grip my thigh under the table to calm me down and Joker smirks a little.

"I'm saying we shouldn't have to worry about that because you aren't pregnant, are you?" He furrows his brows and I roll my jaw, looking at Johnny. He sighs, rubbing his forehead, and nodding, letting me know he's told J.

"Hady?" Harley looks at me with wide eyes. "You. . .you ain't pregnant." She chuckles looking between me and Joker, she stops when she's see we're both serious. "You. . ." She drops her silver ware. "You're pregnant."

"I was gonna tell you, I just didn't know how to." I say quietly.

"Why would you do this to yourself?" She asks me worriedly. "You know how many times someone has come after us and how many times Lucy's been put in danger because of it! I had her prematurely because of the fuckin' stress livin' like this put on me! Why would you want to have a kid right now?"

"I didn't want to have one it just happened, exactly like it happened with you, so hop off my back and stop being hypocritical." I stand to go.

"I'm not bein' hypocritical, I've learned from my mistake and I was hopin' maybe you'd have enough sense to as well!" She yells at me.

"You sound exactly like mom." I spit, walking out of the room.

"Because I'm tryin' to look out for you, you inconsiderate, ungrateful, bratty, bitch!" She calls from downstairs as I slam my room door shut and fall on the bed, angrily wiping tears away.

An hour later, Johnny comes in and sits beside me on the bed. I look up at him and wipe my eyes some more.

"I'm so sorry." My voice is shaky and he sighs, pulling me into his lap.

"It's okay." He presses a kiss to my hair.

"She's right." I shake my head. "I'm sorry, Johnny."

"There's nothing to be sorry about." He pulls my hair back over my shoulders. "So don't be so hard on yourself. Lucy turned out fine, Harley turned out fine. Yeah, it was scary for all of us in a way, but I'm glad it happened. And you'll be okay." He assures me.

"How do you know? Joker might kill me, God knows he's been looking for every reason to do so."

"If he wanted you dead, he would've already killed you, Hady." He chuckles.

"It's not funny." I sit up and look at him, my eyes puffy and red from crying. "How do you know I'll be okay?"

"Because you'll have your sister here for you."

"I guess."

"You'll have me."

"You'll probably end up leaving me."

"No, I won't. Not without divorce finalization and custody battles." My brows furrow at his words and I sit up again.

"What're you talking about 'divorce finalization'? We aren't married." I say slowly out of confusion.

He nods, pulling a ring out of his pocket, grabbing my left hand, slipping it on my ring finger.

"You- I- Johnny. . .I- W-What about- "

"I've already spoken to J about it. . .he gave me his permission." I just stare at the ring with a huge smile on my face, unable to speak. "This is usually the part where the woman says 'I do'."

"Fuck yeah, I do." I chuckle, more tears rolling down my cheeks as I press my lips to his before hugging him tightly.

* * *

J•O•K•E•R

"And after everything I've gone through with Lucy, you'd think she'd learn from my mistake and just wait till all of this settles down before she starts a family." Harley paces back and fourth in our room and I sigh. "What do you think about all this? I mean, am I the bad guy in this? Am I wrong for just wantin' my baby sister to be safe?"

"Harley," I say calmly.

"And she just does what she wants without even thinkin' about the consequences. And I know, I've clearly done that a lot the past year, but I just- Daddy." She complains when I grab her and toss her to the bed, pinning her wrists above her head.

"Stop worrying, and smile." I whisper to her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She looks up at me with those big blue eyes.

"I'm just concerned." She licks her lips. "I'm sorry."

"It'll all work out, I promise." I run my thumb over her jaw and she nods. "K?"

"Yes, sir." She nods, giggling as I blow a raspberry on her neck. "Where's our daughter?" She asks, sighing.

"Ivy's."

"You don't think we should go. . ." She trails off when my fingers trail down her stomach to between her legs, rubbing her through her pants. "Mmm," she Puts her hands on my shoulders and pushes me over, straddling me.

"And what exactly do you think you're doing?" I furrow my brows, my hands gripping her hips.

"I'm gettin' my reward." She grins, unbuttoning her pants, pulling them off.

"For what?" I play dumb, and she grinds against me, letting out a breathy giggle when my teeth nip at her collar bone.

"I knocked Batsy out, and found out what exactly Arkham has been experimenting your toxin for." She unbuttons my shirt. I snap up, her lips grazing mine.

"What's he doing with it?" I ask a little excited. She presses her finger to my lips gently and raises a brow.

She leans in, smiling mischievously. Her soft lips brush against my ear as she whispers: "I'll gladly tell you, when I'm done ridin' you like a cheap circus attraction."

My jaw slackens at her words, my cock twitching, starting to ache.

I let her unbutton my pants and pull them down with my boxers.

I can't stand her still having her shirt on, and I don't hesitate to rip it over her head and unbuckle her bra, digging my teeth in the sensitive flesh of her breast until I draw blood. By this point, she's grabbing my length, positioning it at her cunt. Without waiting, I grab her hips and force her down, making her gasp as she adjusts to me.

"Ungh. . .Daddy," she whimpers, moving up achingly slow. I try to force her back down again, trying to get her to move faster but she's not having it. She pushes me on my back, and pins my hands above my head, lacing her fingers through mine as she slams back down on me. I curse under my breath, my eyes closing as she repeats this for a few moments. She finally starts picking up pace, bracing her hands on my chest, rocking forward and backwards instead of up and down.

"Jesus. . .ffffffuuuuck, Harley." I moan, my nails bite into her thighs and chuckles, her head tilting back as her mouth opens. "You're so damn tight." I grope her chest and she bites her lip.

"Daddy," she takes a deep breath, leaning back, her hands resting on my knees, giving me the perfect view of her amazing body. I can't stand it anymore, I sit up, shoving her to her back. Her hair hangs off the foot of the bed and I grab her ankle and push her leg up to her shoulder, slamming into her.

The new angle allows me to go as deep as I want and she cries out, due to me hitting her g-spot easily.

"I love your fuckin' cock," She arches her back, tears rimming her eyes as I slam my hip into hers harder, and faster then slower, and deeper, then harder again.

"Who do you belong to?" I growl down to her, my hand latching around her throat. She chokes and coughs, but relaxes in my grip, her eyes baring into mine.

"You," she whispers up to me, completely hypnotized by my gaze.

"Who?" I grit my teeth at the feeling of her slick, hot walls kneading my member tighter and tighter with each stroke.

"You!" She scrapes some of the skin from my forearms. "I'm yours!" She screams, and I feel her hug me tighter, within seconds, she's coming a part under me. I take it as a victory, until she catches me off guard and shoves me on my back, I expect her to get back on my dick, until she presses sloppy, hot kisses up my chest to my lips and moans before positioning herself over my face. I smile widely, not minding the lack of dominance on my part. . .for once in my life. I grab her thighs and pull her down to me, my tongue lapping up her addictive taste, my teeth digging into her clit, my tongue eventually lapping at her cunt.

"Ah, fuck, Joker!" She grinds against my face, moaning and screaming out her pleasure. I almost forget that I'm desperately in need of her around my shaft again, and when she wraps her lips around my cock, I groan.

This woman is going to kill me eventually, just by what she does to my body.

Her hand grips my base as her mouth bobs up and down, finally taking me down her throat. I try my hardest to hold out, still drinking in all of her, but when I hit the back of her throat - I can't hold it any longer. She swallows every last drop of my seed as she rides out her own orgasm, giving me the satisfaction of more of her sweet taste.

We both take shallow breaths, and she falls next to me, laying her head against my calf muscle, throwing her leg around my hips.

"That. . .was. . .amazin'. . .as. . .fuck." She says between breaths.

I chuckle, my hand rubbing her leg.

"You should sleep good tonight."

I get up, pulling my pants up and she wraps herself in the sheets, following me downstairs. Everyone's in bed so we just sit on the couch; her shoulders tucked under my arm, her head resting against my chest as she explains every detail of Arkham's experiment with my toxin. My smile growing with each word of it.

"And he said somethin' about soon sharin' a lot with you, includin' me." She laughs and I tense up, my smile fading immediately. "And then he kisses me! The nerve of that guy."

"What did you just say?"

"He said you'd be sharin' a lot with him soon,"

"No, about you." I feel my heart beating faster every second I think of it more.

"He- he said that you'd share me with him." She says, realizing what she just told me.

"After that," I pull away from her, and look down at her, furious.

"He kissed me. . ." She looks down when she says it and I clench my jaw, grabbing her chin in my hand as hard as I can, forcing her to look at me.

"He what?!"

"I promise, Mistah J, I- I got away from him as fast as I could!" Fear flashes through her eyes and I'm about to at something, until the News cuts distracts me.

" _After today's events at Arkham Asylum, and the stealing of The Joker's Toxin, Doctor Jeremiah Arkham has released a statement, pitching an interesting idea to the Gotham City Mayor. In this statement, he describes the downfall of both Arkham Asylum and Black Gate Pen. and the possible opportunity to merge both of the mental health facilities into one. Many were very curious about how exactly he would do that, and he gave a simple explanation. Being that so many parts of Gotham like crime alley and other criminal infested parts of the city are clustered together, they'd build a border around it - lined with hundreds of guards at all times, put all the criminals in there and Call it 'Arkham City'. The inmates will be free to roam around Arkham City, but should be shot if they escape. We are still awaiting response from the mayor on this topic, more to come later."_

Me and Harley both stare wide eyed at the screen, and I can't help the bark of laughter that rings through my throat.

* * *

 **DocQuinn:**

 **Oh yeah;) they're gonna have fun screwing with Bat's head.**

 **Mabel Madness:**

 **Thank you:) I hope you liked this chapter, I love you!**

 **loreenagrgoddess:**

 **Joker and Harley are gonna have a lot of fun screwing with Batman's mind since he's still locked in their basement. I love you too! Thanks so much for being such a sweetheart!**

 **Sabrichi. C. Brus:**

 **I completely understand exams are a bitch sometimes, I'm done with mine, so I'm not in hell anymore but I understand not everybody's through with the hard part of the year so, no need to apologize, love! Awe! That's so cute, I miss having babies around. All three of my little brothers are older than 4 now so I kinda miss having them being tiny:) and if he looks like you then he has to be gorgeous, inside and out:) I love you, and good luck with exams!**

 ** _You guys, I've said this so many times before and I have to say it again, I have the best readers ever. You guys mean so much to me, you motivate me and make me smile everyday and I love you all so, so much for that. You're all kind and beautiful inside and out and I can't believe how incredible you all are to me. I love you, very, very much. And if I could meet all of you face to face one day, I wouldn't hesitate to. Thank you so much for your reviews and follows/favs, I can't express how grateful I am!_**

 **xoxo**


	17. Give a Man a Mask

**Warning** :

\+ * ** _Explicit_** * **Language**

\+ **Sexual Innuendo**

 ** _Give A Man A Mask_**

 _and he'll reveal his true self. - The Joker_

J•O•K•E•R

I wake up freezing and roll over to find my little heater isn't in the bed with me. . .and I have morning wood.

I groan, getting out of bed groggily to pull on some sweat pants and walk down the stairs.

Johnny's door is shut, probably meaning he and Hady are still sleeping, and I'm pulled from my thoughts by the smell of bacon and pancakes.

I get to the kitchen to see Lucy's laying on the counter on her baby blanket, a lady bug covered pacifier in her mouth as her dark blue eyes follow her mother's every move while she cooks.

Harley's in cotton shorts and one of my shirts - looking better in it than I ever have, and I sneak up behind her and grab her hips making her turn around and cut my hand, on accident, with the knife she was holding.

I wince at the pinch the slice in the back of my hand gives off, then I stare at her seriously.

"Sorry." She shrugs nervously. I just roll my jaw.

My gaze shifts to Lucy, who's trying to roll over, and ends up rolling over on her shoulder at a weird angle, making her cry out.

"Awh, Lucy." Harley gasps.

Harley goes into mommy mode, ready to get rid of the thing causing our daughter pain, and rushes around the counter to Lucy, helping her roll back over so she's comfortable.

The baby still whimpers and Harley sits her up, her hand supporting her back as she pulls a part of the kids onesie down and kisses her hurt shoulder better. Lucy stops whimpering immediately, relief and peace flooding over her gorgeous, chubby, little face and Harley lays her back down, kissing her cheek before coming back around the counter.

I clear my throat, holding my cut hand out and she turns and looks at me with a look that screams "you can't be serious".

"What? I need to kiss your booboo better, too?" She raises a brow.

Despite the fact that it's now drenched my hand in a thin layer of red, almost orangey, blood, she sighs and grabs my hand.

Instead of just placing a kiss on the stinging flesh, her piercing blue eyes stare up at me from under thick lashes as her tongue sensually licks up the blood, and her lips pull together to press a lingering kiss on the wound itself before pulling away with a devious grin.

I move closer to her, grabbing her neck, about to place a bruising kiss on her blood stained lips, until she stops me with a finger to my mouth.

"Ivy and Dent are in the livin' room." She whispers, realizing I'm hard as a rock now and suffering. I take a step back and look down at her.

She just giggles and pecks my cheek before turning around to finish breakfast.

"Sorry," she adds.

 _Sorry. Oh yeah, she's gonna be sorry._

I think to myself, going upstairs to get a cold shower before I go in the living room to speak with Harvey.

I get back downstairs shortly, Ivy's now in the kitchen with Harley, laughing and talking about whatever women talk about. Probably sex and cloths.

I make my way to the living room and find Harvey nursing a beer, watching a re-run of the news from last night.

"Can you believe this shit?" He scoffs, nodding to the TV as the news lady explains the Arkham City situation.

"Ha. Yeah, I saw it last night and I couldn't stop laughing." I scoff. "I love how they think we're all a bunch of idiots. Most of us, yeah, but between us, even Ivy and Harls - not to mention Nygma, Jarvis, Strange, Selina, Crane, Freeze, Croc, and the others that give GCPD hell, we'd find a way to get out of that place." I scoff, seeing Vitani walk out of the kitchen.

"Hey, Vitani." Harvey nods to her. She just ignores him.

"What's wrong with you?" I snap to her as she lays on the other couch, and curls up with a large bowel in her hands.

"I'm puking my innards up." She complains and I look at Harvey.

"She's pregnant." I explain to him.

"Damn," he winces.

"Yeah, me too." I lean back.

We continued to talk about different things, penguin, GCPD, I tell him about Arkham's experiments with mine and Crane's toxins, leading to conversation about how exactly Arkham City would work out if we were tossed in there. Lucy comes up in conversation, he tells me Ivy's been pestering him about a kid, but he knows she just wants one because she has baby fever and it'll go away soon.

I grimace, thinking about a Pamela Jr. She'd be just as stubborn and feministic as her damned mother, and twice as mean.

Eventually, Harley comes in holding the baby to announce that breakfast is ready.

Harley brings me my food, because she's respectful and doesn't mind serving her boyfriend every now and then, and Ivy makes Harvey get up and "get his own damn food" because she's Ivy.

We all end up piling in the living room, Harley sitting by Ivy and holding Lucyfer as her legs rest in my lap. Ivy and Harvey squeezing on what's left of the couch as Hadlynn lays on the other couch, leaving Johnny to sit in the floor by her. Not that he minds - he worships the ground she walks on, after all.

We talk even more, plotting and planning what we would do if they were to go through with the idea of a criminal part of the city.

My first priority would be Lucy, clearly. If Ivy and Selina were caught, along with me and Harley, she'd be by herself. Unless Hadynn weren't taken in. I could tolerate her taking care of my daughter more than I could Ivy.

Then Esther was always an option.

"Batman's in the basement." Harley's words break me from my thinking and Ivy and Dent exchange a look and then stifle an awkward laugh.

"Right." Ivy scoffs.

"No, really, Red." She says seriously.

Ivy looks to me for confirmation and I just down my whiskey.

"You don't, really." Harvey states, also looking at me.

Again, I busy myself with something else.

"Shit, J!" He snaps up, pulling Pamela with him. "the hell are you thinkin'?!"

"Not sure what I want to do with him yet." I shrug.

"You can't just _kill_ the _Batman._ " Harvey tells me harshly.

"Who said anything about killing him?" I clench my jaw tight.

"Why do you have him in the first place?" Ivy crosses her arms. "What if he escapes? He'll take all you down and end up turning Lucy in GCPD and she'll be put in foster care."

"Really jumping to conclusions on that one, Jenny Appleseed." I roll my eyes.

"It's called being realistic. Something you know nothing about, Clown." She sneers.

"Oh, please, I'm very realistic. Maybe if you'd shut your fly trap about feminism and 'plants rights' long enough to actually hear what other people have to say, you'd realize I'm not completely unrealistic and crazy!" I bark back as she steps closer to me.

"Maybe I wouldn't ramble about being respected if you'd actually portray some every once and a while!"

"You don't deserve my respect, you hoytie-toyttie, whining, disrespectful, green house, bitch!" I yell, making Lucy start crying.

"Oh, now look what you've done! You've upset the baby!" Ivy spits back.

"WHICH ONE?! LUCY OR THE STUBBORN RED HEAD THAT KEEPS BITCHING?!" I chuckle darkly.

"Pamela," Harvey intervenes. "Maybe it'd be best if we left."

"Ah, no. You're fine to stay, Harvey. Just put her in a pot with some water and set her outside in the sun for a while and she should be good to go." I laugh.

The ache in my jaw stops my laughing, and I expect to look up and see Pamela's the one who did it. But instead, Harley's in front of me, her brows furrowed, her eyes angry, her fist clenched.

"I think we should get going." Harvey gently grabs Ivy.

"See ya round, Harv." I don't take my eyes off Harley.

"Daddy- "

"Ah, ah, ah." I cut her off. "Upstairs, now." I growl and she gulps, handing the baby to her sister and running upstairs. "Johnny," I look at him. "Let's get this over with." I nod upstairs and he grabs Hadlynn's hand and pulls her up the stairs to my office.

* * *

V•I•T•A•N•I

"Are you even ordained to do this?" I raise a brow as Joker's about to start reading off my and Johnny's vows from in his office when I get back from taking the baby to Harley.

He just scoffs and opens his desk drawer, fumbling through it until he pulls out a paper. It's a ministering license.

I can't help the laugh thaTt comes from my throat as I pluck it from his hand and read over it.

"Oh, the irony." I sigh. "This isn't even legal anymore, it's expired." I furrow my brows.

"It's over 20 years old what the fuck do you expect?" He narrows his eyes at me.

"Why do you even have a ministering license?" I ask him, giving it back.

"My cousin from Long Island asked me to conduct her wedding."

"So reading off vows at weddings is your hobby."

"Ha, hobby? You think I'm doing this for free, sweetheart? Oh, speaking of, I charge payment upfront." He gives a tight smile and holds out his hand from behind his desk and Johnny digs around in his pocket, pulling his wallet out.

"How much?" He asks him.

"$50 for the marriage, plus $10 extra."

"For what?" I snap.

"I don't like working with mouthy brides." He hisses, snatching the money Johnny holds out for him. "Alright, let's get this show on the road." He clears his throat and picks up a bible, but doesn't even read from it or even pretend to.

"Mm, surprised you can hold that without catching fire." I comment and he cuts his eyes.

"Hadlynn Duchess Quinzel, or Vitani Malkia al Ghul," he rolls his eyes, wanting to get this over with. "Do you take Johnny Frost as your lawfully wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, till death do you part - which may be sooner than later." He adds.

"I do." I nod.

"Johnny Frost, do you take Vitani al Ghul as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward for better, for worse, in sickness and in health, to love, to honor, and cherish, till death do you part - despite how disloyal, stubborn, bitchy, slutty, or trashy she may be." I just roll my jaw.

"I do." He glances at me.

Without another word, J grabs my hand and turns it palm up, taking his knife and slitting my palm. I snatch my hand away, but he doesn't let me.

He instead takes an emptied pen and hands it to me, pulling a paper from his desk.

It's the same sign and turn in document you would file at a courthouse after marrying.

I pick up on what he's getting at and I wince at the blood freely pouring from my hand, dripping onto the carpet.

I dip the end of the pen in the red liquid that covered my hand and sign my name on the document where the bride was supposed to sign.

Johnny cut his own hand, doing the same and hands the paper back to the clown.

"Congratulations you are legally tied down to the same person for the rest of your life." He pipes with a wide grin. "God bless you." He pats Jonny's back before leaving, probably to tend to Harley's smart ass.

* * *

J•O•K•E•R

I clear my throat when I get to the room and see Harley laying on the bed, pouting as Lucy lays beside her asleep.

I curl my finger at her, beckoning her to come here and she takes a deep sigh, but does as she's told.

Without another word, I grab her wrist and drag her to Lucy's room, slamming the door.

"What the _hell_ was that?" I hiss at her, grabbing her throat lightly.

Her lip trembles as tears of pure fear spring to her eyes.

"I- I'm sick and tired of ya treatin' Red like shit." She says quietly and I roll my jaw.

"And I'm tired of _you_ disrespecting _me_." I growl to her.

"Well maybe I'd treat you with respect if you actually did stuff to deserv- " I cut her off with a harsh slap to the face, making her Yelp.

"I done so much for you, you little brat! I've protected you, I've kept you safe, I've _stayed with you_ despite everything you've fucking done!" I yell and she scoffs, shoving me off her.

"What the hell have I done you?!" She tells back and I laugh to the point of doubling over, my stomach muscles aching.

"Oh, God, baby, you really are fucking hysterical." I chuckle darkly.

"No really. What've I done that makes it so bad to stay with me?" She grits out and I rub my forehead, eventually running my hand to my neck where the flesh was scared from where her nails clawed into me that time she attacked me at Arkham when she was still my doctor - before we even started screwing around.

"You tried to rip my throat out." I spit, circling her like a shark.

"Because you encouraged Nathan to _rape_ my sister." She seethed.

"You shot me." I take a soft piece of her hair and twirl it around my finger in thought.

"Because I had to do what was safe for Lucy."

"You turned me into the cops."

"Because I was angry." She looks at me from over her shoulder.

"You've hit me a couple times. You cuss me out, you embarrass me in front of guests. . .not many people get to do that to me and live to see the next day." I Run my hand down her hip.

"Because you like havin' my around." She turns sharply. "And I'm the mother of your child. You can't kill me."

"Are you so sure?" I grab the jackknife from my pocket and put the blade to her throat.

"You haven't been entirely innocent, yourself." She says lowly and I raise my brows.

"Pray tell." I know what I've done, but to hear her tell me all my accomplishments would make my day.

"Multiple attacks in my office when I was a doctor,"

"Wouldn't really classify those as _attacks,_ you enjoyed them." I smirk at her.

"ECT." She snaps at me suddenly. "Don't recall enjoying that." She says angrily.

"You did, because at the end of the day, you got me." I smile widely and she clenches her jaw.

"And the constant hitting and verbal abuse." She continues and I chuckle lowly, the blade of my knife gently running back and fourth along her jaw as I lean in to her ear.

"That's always made up for with incredible sex." I whisper, my lips brushing against her ear.

"And that one time you raped me," she ignores my advances, keeping her chin up and I grimace.

"Don't recall that, every time I'm in the mood for some bone breaking fucking you're more than happy to oblige."

"Really? Because you were pinning me down and making me take it 'like a big girl' even though I struggled and told you I didn't want to have sex that night." She states matter of fact and I scoff. "And then of course the time I was raped by Alejandro and you refused to sleep in the same bed as me until you fucked me and claimed what was yours again, and then the time you said your ex wife's name while you were in me."

"That- "

"Poppin' pills and snortin' cocaine, stayin' out till 4 in the mornin' Doin' God knows what with God knows who, drinkin', partyin', probably givin' strippers generous tips - all while I'm at home takin' care of our baby. Remember doin' that at one point?" She raises a brow.

"Believe it or not, I don't fuck with strippers. They tend to be desperate." I shoot back and she pushes me away from her.

"And let's not forget tossin' me into a chemical vat." She laughs without humor. "You always complain that I don't respect you, that I embarrass you with my behavior, that I don't care about you. How do you think I feel? Ivy asks me to go out for a night with her and what do I have to do? Explain that I can't because I have to watch the baby since you'll be out doin' stupid shit. Someone asks 'what happened to your eye, Harley?' And what do I gotta do? Come up with a fuckin' excuse like I ran into a door, or somethin' - but they know I ain't run into a door, they know I said somethin' you didn't agree with. And then I gotta pretend I don't see how people look at me like I'm some lost soul because I'm shackin' up with _you._ Or when we're out and I go to speak but you get onto me for it like no one cares what I gotta say." Her voice shakes.

"Harley,"

"You can disrespect me all you want to. It doesn't even get to me all that much anymore, I'm used to it. But when you start tryin' to hit my friends, and threaten my friends, like you do me? That shit ain't gonna fly, Puddin'. I can tell you that right now." She says harshly, just staring at me for a few moments. "I'm tired of this, J." She sighs.

"What are you saying?" I step closer to her and she takes a deep breath.

"I mean. . .maybe this just wasn't meant for us, you know? Maybe us bein' together wasn't in the cards." She pouts and I shake my head a little.

"Harley, stop talking like that. We're meant for each other."

"And how do you know that? I mean, all we do is fight most the time, or stay mad at each other. And when we're not doin' that, we're fuckin'." She shrugs.

"And when we're not doing that we're raising hell together! It's what we do!" I chuckle, gently taking her face in my hands. "Harley, listen to me." I say with a small smile. "I love havin' you around, kiddo. The world is a shitty place, but the past year has been some the most fun I've had in my life." I wipe a tear away with my thumb and she sniffles.

"Really?" She croaks and I nod.

"Really. And I know I can be a bit harsh some times, maybe a little overboard, but you've given me a very loyal, very adorable partner in crime." I say and her eyes light up.

"You really see me as your partner in crime, Mistah J?" She asks hopefully and I furrow my brows.

"I would hope so, you are my princess, after all." I point out and she squeaks, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I love you, and I'm so sorry, Daddy," she presses her lips to my neck.

"I know, pumpkin' pie." I Say quietly, smirking over her shoulder in victory. Always the easiest to get her to forgive me.

* * *

H•A•R•L•E•Y

"Joker," Bat groans as J steps in front of the chair he's tied to. There's a single lightbulb hanging from the ceiling to light the room and I'm sitting on the steps that lead up from the basement, in the dark - I don't even think Batman knows I'm here.

"How ya holdin' up?" J holds the man's chin in his fingers. "I mean, despite losing birdie baby. . ." He chuckles.

"What the hell do you want? To kill me? Torture me? They'll find you, you know." He growls back and Joker scoffs.

"Hmm. . .maybe. . ." He rubs his chin, suddenly back handing his prisoner, making him hiss. "Maybe not. You know, your whole little family ya got, is really starting to peak my interest. I mean, I already killed Robin - Jason." He taunts, his arms on either side of the other man as his hands rest on the back of the chair, their faces only so far a part. "I'm thinkin' about who I should take out next, perhaps the little baby bat. I haven't fought a good fight with her in a few years. . ." He trails off, looking my way. In the dim light I see him wink a blue eye and turn back to bats. "How old is she now? 18, 19?"

It's clear his intention of making the man squirm is working, but what he says next even gets under my skin and makes a flare of discomfort settle in the room thickly.

"Not that age matters, pussy is pussy." He hisses, implying exactly how he'd ruin Batgirl.

Which in my mind, is a lot worse than being beaten to death with a crowbar.

"You son of a bitch, if you even fucking _think_ about touching her- "

"Oh I have, multiple times. I am only a man with needs after all. . ." He furrows his brows and I feel a fire of jealousy roll through me.

"Pervert." Bat growls.

"So she your daughter or something?" Joker asks casually, standing straight to pick at his nails.

Nothing in return.

"Or maybe she's a little whore you like to keep around." He sneers.

My skin prickles at the tension settling.

"Like Harley?" The batman says with an amused smirk at his own come back.

J's features go dark before he grabs his throat through the cowl and squeezes until he's choking for air.

"What did you just say about _my_ Harley?" My heart warms up at his words, and his attitude shift at the mention of me being a whore.

"Your hearing gone out with your mind, J? Thought you were always as sharp as a tack." B-man chuckles hoarsely. "Don't tell me old age is finally catching up to you."

Joker let's him go slowly, smiling widely.

"You got some fire in you after all this, ain't you, Batsy? You used to never be so suicidal, talking to me like I'm you're bitch." Joker circles him, slipping his knife from his pocket.

"You are."

That did it for J. Within seconds, bats was groaning as J rammed the knife in him several times in a row before calming down and brushing his hair back with a silver grimace.

"You're a hell of a lot funnier, you know." He grits through his teeth at the NOW wincing Bat. "Last time I checked, you were tied to a chair in my basement, at my mercy. I'm a lot of things," he kicks him over, his shoe knocking batman in the face a couple times. "But anyones _bitch_ is not one of them." He barks. "I have a good of a mind to beat you to a bloody pulp like it did your little sidekick," he crouches by him. "God, you know, you never know how similar beating a human is to beating a piñata until you actually do it. Except piñatas aren't as crunchy or whinny. Or disrespectful." He kicks him one last time, striding towards me. "I'll give you a. . ." He looks at his watch. ". . .2 hour reprieve to collect your thoughts and what not. We'll finish this little talk then." He tells him, grabbing my hand, pulling me up the stairs and out the basement.

"You wouldn't really rape Batgirl, would you?" I ask him lowly as we walk up the stairs and he stops and looks down at me.

"I'll do what's necessary, and you won't question a damn part of it, got it?" He growls and I gulp, nodding. "Good girl." He pats my cheek, pressing a kiss to my temple as a mixture of hurt and anger wash through me.

* * *

 _ **I know it's been a while, a lot has popped up and I couldn't update but I can and I'm back now:)**_

 **» Bajor10:**

 **He will return, soon! Promise!**

 **» MaxiBaby2000:**

 **Thank you, love. I hope you liked this chapter:)**

 **» Loreenagrgoddess:**

 **So sorry I didn't update sooner, shit happens. But I managed to update - hope you liked this considering I didn't have much time to write it.**

 **» Harley quite:**

 **Oh my god, I'm so sorry! That's so horrible, I'm so, so sorry! I hope and pray everything works out for you, she shouldn't have done that, but it'll all work out, I promise sweetie! I'm so happy I cheered you up some, I'm sorry that all happened, it sucks but it'll be okay. And I love you too, hope all is well right now! xoxo**

 **» DocQuinn:**

 **You have no idea how much shit is about to hit the fan...**

 ** _Alright_ , _sorry I haven't updated. Life happens. Thank you guys so much for your reviews, they always make me smile and motivate me to write. Speaking of reviews - I may or may not have been intoxicated when I wrote a certain review for Impulse...going back and reading it now makes me cringe because I was sooooo out of it. But she said it made her laugh so one's humiliation is another's amusement, I guess? Any ways I love you guys, a lot more to come in the next few chapters. Like a lot. So be prepared bitches because this shits going to get REAL._**

 ** _Also, there's like 66 days until Suicide Squad... I've been ready for this since last April. It's so close:)_**

 ** _xoxo_**


	18. Don't Talk Like One of Them

**Warning** :

* **_Explicit_** * **Language**

 ** _Don't Talk Like One of Them_**

 _you're not, even if you'd like to be. - The Joker  
_

 **V•I•T•A•N•I**

"What?" I furrow my brows at Lucy, rubbing a little whipped cream on her tongue. She tastes it, her face scrunched in thought - trying to decide if she likes it or not. She decides she does, grabbing my finger and sticking it in her mouth again, only to find that it doesn't taste quite like whipped cream anymore. "Hahahaha," I just put a tiny dot of cream on that finger and give it back to her, she's happy when she swipes it from my finger with her tongue and holds my hand in a death grip.

"Tryin' to make my kid obese now?" J asks, walking through the kitchen to grab a beer.

"Trying to show her how to have a little fun. God knows you'll never teach her." I retort and he slams his beer on the counter.

"You and Harley are just wanting me to string you up by your intestines, aren't you?"

"No, I just love watching you squirm, it's like watching a snake being rid of its venom." I turn away from Lucy briefly. "Watching you desperately want to kill me, but knowing you can't now because you'll lose your loyal henchman in the process." I raise a brow.

"Think I give a damn what Johnny thinks? You're really pushing your luck, Kid." He hisses.

"I've been pushing my luck for the past year. And I'm still here. Starting to think your bark is a hell of a lot more threatening than your bite." I sneer, resulting in me being trapped against the counter by his body.

There's absolutely nothing sexual about it when his hip bone digs painfully into my abdomen, making my eyes water, his face is so close to mine I can smell the already existing alcohol thick on his breath and see the tint of his blue eyes darken with rage.

"Within the last year I've ripped your sister of her sanity and sense of identity, ruined your career - ruined her career, and killed the man you _really_ love. And all that was just a warm up, wait till you see the main event, and then tell me exactly how bad my _bark_ is compared to my _bite_." He promises in a whisper, making my blood run cold.

"Interrupting something?" Johnny's voice rings through the kitchen and Joker winks at me before pulling away from me.

"No, I was just talking to Hady about how unhealthy it is for a baby to have processed dairy products." He smiles sweetly to Johnny before grabbing his beer and walking out.

"What was that about?" Johnny asks me curiously.

"Nothing." I shake Joker's words out of my head and kiss Johnny's cheek before turning back to Lucyfer.

"You sure?" He asks and I swallow the lump in my throat.

"How about you just drop it, Johnny? I said it was nothing." I look over my shoulder and he raises his brows.

"Wow. Not two days that ring has been on your finger and you're already- "

"I'm what?" I snap, turning around the face him.

". . .Nothing." He sighs and I roll my jaw.

"John- "

"I said it was nothing." He cuts me off. I just shut up and grab Lucy to take her back to her mother until he grabs my wrist gently. "You wanna go out tonight?" He asks with a small smile.

"And go where? I doubt Joker will let us, anyway." I shrug.

"Nah, I already talked to him. We deserve a honey moon." He chuckles, pulling at least 2 grand in 100 dollar bills out of his pocket.

"Where the hell did you- "

"He paid me extra to take you somewhere nice." He explains and my brows raise.

"Really?"

"Yes, Harley insists that I get you out of the house." He nods.

"Johnny- "

"Everything's okay for right now. Joker doesn't need any help with jobs for at least another week - he's trying to lay low until they come up with a decision about Arkham City, so he's okay with it." He assures me.

"I don't know. . ." I say unsure and he rubs my jaw with his thumb.

"Please?" He presses a kiss to my jaw.

"Fine." I sigh and he grabs the baby.

"We leave in 10. I'll deliver the squirt to Harley, you pack." He orders.

"And where are we going exactly?" I call up the stairs just as J comes down in a suit. Not just one of his casual ones, a legitimate black and white suit with matching shoes, a bow tie hanging loosely from his neck as he fixes the flower pinned to the suit jacket. "Little early to go meet the god father, don't you think?" I pipe sarcastically.

"By the time we arrive in Midway it'll be around 6 p.m. though." He states casually.

" _We_?" I raise a brow.

"Why, of course! Who else would you want to spend your honeymoon with besides your two husbands?" He furrows his brows.

"No. No, no, no." I shake my head. "You are not coming, and you sure as hell aren't my _husband._ "

"Might as well be considering you signed a blood contract to _me._ " He hisses.

"I would never. . ." I trail off, remembering he cut my hand and I signed my signature along with Johnny. But I thought it was just a marriage document. "You did _not._ " I seethe.

He grins and reached in his suit to pull out a folded piece of paper.

"My god!" He acts shocked. "I must've replaced the marriage document with a contract pledging your loyalty and undivided admiration and service to me until I personally release you!" He widens his eyes. "Oops." He licks his lips and fire broils through my veins. "Wanna read over it before you sign it?" He offers it to me. "Oh, wait. . ." He suddenly barks out laughter and I grimace.

"Fuck you." I shove past him.

"That's not a requirement in the contract but you can if you just absolutely want to that badly. I won't tell Harley." He winks, his remark thick with arrogance and I groan.

"Johnny!" I scream.

"Yes?"

"What happened to our alone time?" I stomp up the stairs, leaning against the bedroom door with crossed arms.

"We'll have plenty of it when we do the Job with J."

". . .what happened to no work for a week?"

"There won't be. . . After this." He nods.

"Johnny- "

"Look, I know what I said, but this is just. . .it'll take a couple hours tops. I promise. Then we'll head back to the hotel and. . ." I catch on to what he's saying and smile, nodding. "But first, I need you to put this on, and toss on some makeup and look presentable." He looks me up and down before handing me a long sleeved, rose gold gown that's completely covered in beads and I raise a brow.

"What happened to 'we leave in 10'?"

"How long will it take for you to get dressed?"

"More than 10 minutes." I assure him.

"Take all the time you need, no hurry." He shakes his head, kissing my cheek before walking out.

"Oh, I was going to anyway." I sigh, walking to the bathroom to shower.

* * *

"What's wrong?" J asks me, knowing good and damn well what was wrong.

"Nothing." I snap, downing my martini in one gulp, grabbing another one from a waiter, taking a long swig.

"Aren't you pregnant?" He furrows his brows and I widen my eyes and grab his glass of bourbon from his hand, spitting my gargled alcohol in it.

I think he's going to go off on me, but instead he gives me a smug smirk and drinks the spit back martini, making me morph into a face of repulsion.

"You're disgusting."

"Because I've never heard that before." He retorts, downing the rest of the drink.

"Where's my husband at?" I say lowly and he suddenly grips my hand in his, making me furrow my brows until I see someone approaching us.

"I'm right here." He says back to me in the same low tone.

"Excuse me?" I go to pull my hand away but he doesn't let go.

"Just Smile and act like you're deathly in love with me until this old prick leaves." He orders quietly.

"J! What brings you here, you crazy old bastard?" The gray haired man asks chuckling, his hand reaching out to shake J's.

"My 30,000 dollar investment that's gone to shit." The mad clown says jokingly, but I know Joker's mad about it.

"Well, we'll all talk about that shortly." Malone chuckles, glancing at me. "And who's this?"

I'm about to open my mouth to speak when he cuts me short.

"My _wife_ , Vitani." He tightens his grip around me as Malone eyes me like a dog looks at steak.

Malone seems un-phased by Joker's claim, he just grabs my hand and presses a kiss to the back of it, not letting it go.

"Absolutely Beautiful." He licks his lips disgustingly and I move closer to J, feeling completely naked under the old mans hungry state.

"And _married._ " J's eyes glaze over with defense as he picks up on me being uncomfortable and has to snatch my hand away from Malone, himself, because he wouldn't let his grip on my hand go without force.

"Hmm," the old bat scoffs. "How long? I never heard of you being married."

"A couple days ago," joker narrows his eyes. "And you didn't hear because it's not your business."

Music picks up just in time and Joker grabs my waist.

"Excuse us." He hisses to Malone, dragging me to the middle of the room where other couples are slow dancing to the jazz band.

"First he loses my money, then has the audacity to look at my wife like. . ." I can't concentrate on what he continues to say because his arm is tightening around my waist with each word to the point where my ribs are being crushed to his abdomen and I can't breath barely.

"Okay let's not forget that you're filthy rich and $30,000 isn't that much to you, also that I'm not really your wife." I rasp out painfully, trying to breathe. "Also that you have the body strength of a Python and physically branding my lungs to my spine right now." I choke and he loosens his grip, making me take a deep breath.

"So why are we here?" I ask him.

"I invested $30,000 into a prostitution ring of his and it got shut down 2 days later and me, and everyone else you see here," I take a moment to glance around at other people here. Some of them are dancing with wide smiles - those are the ones with wives or girlfriends with them, keeping them calm enough not to kill anyone from anger.

The ones who didn't come with anyone are in the corner with death glares at everyone else, bitter and pissed.

Young, old, men, women. . .most of the men have grey hair and wrinkled features, most of their wives look significantly younger than them, except for a few.

Most of The younger men have bimbo's hanging on their arms, very few of the "bimbo's" actually have a ring on their finger to signify they're more than a cheap bitch who was brought along as eye candy, and to big up the men's egos.

"Are here because he wanted to sit down and have dinner with us to try to explain the situation and talk about paying us back - which he won't do because he's cheap." Joker finishes.

"And why didn't Harley come with you?" I raise a brow.

"Because she -"

"Excuse me everyone!" Malone's voice rings through the room. "If you would gather at the dinner table, dinner is served and shortly we can begin discussing your payments."

Joker grimaces, but takes my wrist and pulls me to the table. Johnny slips in beside me, making me trapped between him and J.

I turn to him, about to ask where he's been until I'm interrupted by a waiter placing a plate of some expensive fish in front of me, placing a glass of wine in front of me as well.

I look to Johnny with a hesitant expression.

"I can't eat this." I mouth to him and he furrows his brows.

"Is there a problem?" Joker notices I'm not eating and I look at him. "Fish and alcohol." He chuckles angrily. "God, it's like the old dick wants me to kill him." He looks across him to a woman - busy talking to her husband - she got grilled chicken instead and he grabs my plate and hers, switching them before she notices.

"Does the Salmon not meet your wife's expectations, J?" Malone doesn't miss him switching the plates and I roll my eyes.

Joker just looks at me as if he's about to do something stupid and I shake my head slightly.

"And is the wine not savory, Vitani? You haven't touched it." He adds.

Everyone looks at us, waiting for a come back from the two of us and Joker rolls his jaw.

"I can't drink it." I simply say. "And I'd rather not eat fish right now, either."

"Why can't you drink it? It's the most expensive I could find." Malone's tone shows anger and Joker snaps his head to him.

"You're cheap as dirt, Malone. I'm sure that was the most expensive you could find in a fucking Dollar General." He hisses. "Wouldn't matter anyway because she _can't_ drink."

"And whys that?" Malone growls.

"Because she's pregnant!" Joker stands up, pulling his gun out of his holster, pointing it at him.

This causes Malone's guard to pull his gun out to point it to Joker, which leads to me and Johnny standing quickly, pulling ours out to point at him.

Everyone's quiet, looking at the events in front of them with wide eyes.

"Pathetic that your wife has to protect you." Malone nods to me.

"Did you see me tell her to pull her gun out?" Joker asks with a wicked grin. "I promise, no one can make her do a damn thing she doesn't want to do."

It's a stand off for what feels like forever, J's hand is starting to shake the angrier he gets and I lower my gun, gently pushing Johnny's arm down.

"J," I say softly. "Just let it go." I tell him.

"Ripped me off from my money," he spits. "Insults me. . ." He laughs. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow his god damn brains out, Vitani." He sneers.

"Harley." I say so quietly only he hears it. "If you pull that trigger, we're all dead. You can't just leave her and Lucy over your pride. Let. It. Go." My voice shakes with anxiety as I hope with every fiber of my being that he pushes his pride away and does what he needs to do.

It takes another minute, but he finally lets it go, lowering his gun, giving it to me so he's not tempted to use it.

"Now that we've all got some understanding," Malone sighs when we're all calmed down.

"You shut up." I snap at him angrily, grabbing the knife from my spot at the table, stepping forward to grab his collar, putting the knife at his jaw. "And we don't have an understanding just yet," I say through my teeth. "You will be paying everyone in here every last drop of money you owe them, not a cent less or I will cut your balls out and make you chew on them for my personal entertainment." I growl. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Just like your husband." Is all Malone states back in a hushed voice.

"Not an ounce more lenient." I narrow my eyes.

* * *

"I fucking love you!" J drunkenly kisses my cheek as Johnny follows behind us.

"Are you happy I got you your money back?" I chuckle with raised brows and he bunches the cash up and shoves it in his pocket.

"I- "

"Johnny!" A woman's voice rings out from the hallway of the mansion were walking out of and I turn to see Lilith, Esmeralda's sister who Johnny's had a fling with before.

His eyes widen and he glances at me, smirking, before stopping to look at her, who didn't notice me nor J yet.

"You left your tie," she says quietly. Me and Joker furrow our brows. "And this," she now hands him about 5 unused condoms and I feel as though I'm about to pass out.

"Am I that drunk or did she just. . ." Joker slurs.

"She did." I nod slowly. He looks at me and sighs. "Guess that contract doesn't mean shit to him does it?" I scoff, tears blurring my eyes.

"And I'm gonna have to be the one to listen to your crying, now, huh?" J asks me and I chuckle, wiping stray tears. "Alright, it's official then."

"What is?"

"I'm gonna have to do my job and put a smile on your face, without a switch blade or a scalpel." He grabs my hand, dragging me out the house to his car.

"What about Johnny?" I ask and he furrows his brows.

"Fuck. Him." He points a finger at me. "He's had his fun, time for you to have yours." He's clearly wasted but that doesn't stop him. He tosses me the keys. "But I can't drive because I'm seeing double so you're just gonna have to get us there and I'll go from there."

* * *

 **H•A•R•L•E•Y**

"And this one went 'wee-wee-wee-wee' all the way home." I tickle Lucy's toes and she kicks and squeals. "Alright, girlie." I yawn, cutting the lamp off. "Night time." I sigh, turning to face her. She starts whining softly and I sigh. "Lucyfer, please." I groan. She Cries louder. "Okay, uhm. . ." I think of what Joker would do and I bite my lip, hoping it'll work.

" _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when the skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away._ "

I sing until she stops crying and all I hear is the deep breathing of her sleeping.

Thank god.

I get up quietly, walking down the stairs to the basement, stopping By the kitchen to get a bottle of water first.

I get down the stairs of the basement and flicker the light on, making batman groan.

"How ya holdin' up?" I ask him and he takes a deep breath.

"Quinn." Is all he says as his head stays down.

"I brought you some water. . .if you want any?" I raise my brows and he clenches his bruised jaw.

"I'd rather not accept anything from you at all. Thank you." He growls back and I cross my arms.

"Look," I step forward. "I know we ain't seen eye to eye in a while, but you at least gotta keep a descent health. We ain't tryin' to kill ya." I explain.

"You might as well," he scoffs.

"You think I'm just heartless. Don't you?" I step closer, crouching in front of him.

"You're just like him." He replies. "Insane."

"Not heartless." My voice shakes. "Drink. Now." I hold the glass of water to his lips and he rolls his jaw, wincing. "It ain't poisoned." I assure him.

He finally gives up and I help him take a long swig of it.

"Where's he at?"

"Midway City with Hadlynn and Johnny at a meeting with a gangster named Malone." I tell him tiredly.

"I knew he was away." He chuckles without humor.

"And how'd you know that?"

"You're being nice. If he knew you were being caring he'd kill you."

"I'd be kind anyway," I sit criss-cross in front of him. "It's our thing. I'm sweet, he's mean. Unless we're both pissed off. I'm a bitch then." I giggle. "But I like you pretty well, bats."

"And why's that?"

"I don't know. You've always been nice to me, even now you're being decently nice." I shrug.

"Because I pity you." He scoffs.

"Well I pity you!" I retort, laughing, finally getting a good look at his swollen, dirty and bruised face. "Oh, God, Bat's." I get closer, examining his bruises and cuts. "He beat you up this bad?"

"You're surprised?" He coughs, wincing.

"No, I'm just. . .in mommy mode still, I guess." I sigh. "I just put Lucy to bed, I'm still in my mommy routine for the night." I run my thumb over his busted lip and he grimaces. "We gotta get you cleaned up." I conclude, going to un-tie the ropes that hold him.

"What?" He asks confused.

"I'm gonna take you upstairs and help you get cleaned up. . .maybe even let you sleep in a spare bed room for a little while, then you come back down here before he gets home."

"You really are crazier than I thought." He spits.

"I am. Which is why it's in your best interest to be a dead fish and go with the flow." I threaten.

"But -"

"Up. Now." I order, helping him up.

We make it up to the spare bathroom and I try to pull his cowl off.

"No." He swats my hand.

"I'm not gonna tell him who the hell you are." I promise him, actually meaning it.

"I'm not-"

"Bats." I grit through my teeth. He's too weak to even pick a fight or try to escape, I know this much and he sighs in defeat, taking his cowl off. "Thank you." I ignore the fact that Bruce Wayne is staring dead at me, battered face and all. "Cloths next." I tell him, grabbing the first aid kit from the towel closet.

"Harleen- "

"Bruce." I slam the towel closet. "Now."

He slowly takes the costume off, and again, I ignore his now naked body. I'm not only in mommy mode, I'm in Doctor mode. I start the bathtub and hand him a towel to cover up with while we're waiting. I rush to the kitchen to grab a few pain killers and when I get back, he's already in the tub, wincing as he slowly settles down.

"Take these." I hand them to him and he downs them dry. I see a gash where J stabbed him. It's not very deep, but will need stitches.

I help him wash off, rinsing the dirt and oil from his hair, dried blood from his face and other places on his body.

"You have a daughter?" He asks softly and I meet his eyes.

"Yeah, Lucyfer Esperanza." I smile gently.

"How old?" He furrows his brows.

"Six and a half months." I tell him.

"I wouldn't expect that crazy fucker to be able to reproduce from how many times I've kicked him in the. . ." He trails off seeing my brow raise. "You get the point."

"Well, he did." I giggle, running water over his swollen jaw. "And she's gorgeous. And stubborn. And probably as crazy as him - but God, she's a genius." I smile proudly. "I'm a little ready for her to grow up a little though. All she does now is cry and pee."

"She'll be grown before you know it, and you'll wish you would've raised her differently. She'll be stubborn and completely ignore anything you say to try to keep her safe. She'll fuck up again and again and again, and think she's ready for everything until one day something will happen and she'll realize she wasn't as ready as she thought. And you'll be sorry you weren't stricter." He stares at the water and I bite my cheek, knowing he's thinking of Jason.

"I didn't talk to J for over two weeks after he did that." I say quietly, referring to him killing Jason. "I didn't know he was going to do that or I would've stopped him." I explain.

"I'm sure." He swallows dryly.

"You did your best to raise him how you saw fit. There is a line where children make their own choices that have nothing to reflect on how they were raised. It's why there's so many rebellious teens that were raised in strict religious homes. They become old enough to make their own choices and that's what they do. It has nothing to do with how strict you were." I assure him.

"I prefer not to talk about it." He says quietly.

When he's done, I hand him a towel to dry off with and I stitch up his wounds and clean his cuts.

I finish helping him then walk to Johnny's room to grab a Tshirt and some sweats. I give him the cloths then lead him to the spare bedroom to sleep a while, then grab his costume to hand wash it.

"This doesn't make us friends, by the way." I tell him with a serious look.

"Oh it know." He tells me back and I can't help the small smile that pulls at my lips as I step down the stairs.

It doesn't take me long to wash the costume and I lay the garments out over the chairs in the kitchen to dry.

I walk back upstairs to check on him. He's fast asleep and I feel a wave of guilt hit me, but calmly shut the door and walk back to my room.

"What the hell have you gotten yourself into, Harls?" I ask myself.

* * *

 ** _Is it weird I liked writing Bruce/Harley? Just letting you guys know, Hadlynn and Joker aren't, nor will they ever be like THAT. You know what I mean. They've screwed each other over way too much for that to even be a possibility plus, he has his Harley and Hadlynn's not that big of a bitch to do that to her own sister._**

 **»MabelMadness:**

 **Oh my god haha I know what you mean, I'm honored you stopped your winged liner for a moment to read the update - winged eye liner is a bitch to perfect so thank you for putting my update first, that's real love, bitch:)**

 **»loreenagrgoddess:**

 **Thank you! Yes, joker and Harley have done some fucked up shit to each other but like you said, they're meant for each other. They complete each other's crazy. Hadlynn's marriage isn't going to be what she expected, it's gonna be sad and frustrating, just a warning. Joker's going to have a lot of convo's with Batman in the next couple chapters. I love you too!**

 **»Guest: I tried to update Friday nightbut the wifi at the condo I was staying at was shitty and wouldn't work. So sorry it took so long!**

 ** _Ok soooo I've been in Florida the last 5 days and it'd been a horrible thunderstorm going on 2 days now and I woke up this early morning to thunder and lightning that sounded weird as fuck and was a little scary. So I got woke up at 3:15 this morning with thunder and I finally got to sleep again at 4:00well at 5:55 this morning I was woken up again because some idiot pulled the fire alarm in our condo building and loud piercing fire alarms woke me and the other 250 people in the building up and they stayed on for 20 minutes. But I'm back at home now and happy as fuck because I also get to update! Sorry I didn't get to, the wifi wasn't working._**

 ** _Thank you guys for your support, I love you all, I appreciate you all, and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Have a good day/night where ever you are, and let me know what you thought of the chapter._**

 _*2 months until Suicide Squad*_

 ** _xoxo_**


	19. Psyche 101

**Warning** :

 *** _Explicit_ * Language**

 *** _Explicit *_Sexual Situations **

**Drug use**

 ** _Psyche 101_**

 _we all have something we want, but can't have. - Harleen Quinzel_

 **J•O•K•E•R**

I can't stop laughing as me and Vitani drag ourselves to the surface of the water.

The waters freezing, making my joints and bones ache but I ignore it, looking at Vitani s

lew out several curses herself.

"How exactly is this supposed to make me cheer up?" She asks angrily, though she's laughing.

"I just needed an excuse to get you naked." I take deep breaths, trying to calm the adrenaline rushing through my veins.

"That explains so much." She rolls her eyes, sighing, knowing I was just kidding.

I glance at the pond's bank, our cloths still piled on the hood of my car that's still parked.

"So what's next?" She asks me.

"Well, we've gone skinny dipping, I've sobered up, I guess we can always streak through the streets to dry off." I joke and she scoffs.

"Harley would kill us both if she knew we were naked together." She chuckles.

"I've practically seen your sex tape." I tell her. "We're closer than either of us would like to be. I'm learning to accept that." I rub the water from my face.

"Ha, guess I should do the same." She starts swimming back to the bank and I follow.

I pull a towel from the trunk and turn to her. She has a brow raised.

"You had this planned out didn't you?" She asks with narrowed eyes.

"I always keep a towel in the trunk. Killing is bloody, not gonna walk around with literal blood on my hands." I give it to her and she dries off before handing it to me.

She pulls her dress back on as I pull my pants and shirt back on.

"Well," she slams the door shut, sighing. "Where to next?"

"You'll see." I smile widely, making her nod slowly.

Before long, my phone's ringing and I answer it.

"Hello?"

"I appreciate you riding off with _my_ wife. I'm at the hotel now, where the hell are you?"

"Weren't thinking of your wife when you were balls deep in the French hussy, were you?" I snap back.

"J, you know how I feel about Hadlynn. I love her."

"Last time I checked she didn't sign up for an open marriage." I growl.

"Oh, so now you're defending her?"

I look at Hadlynn who's fiddling with her wedding ring absentmindedly, looking out the window.

I just slam on breaks and pull over to the side of the empty street.

"Gimme a second." I tell her, slamming the door when I get out.

"LISTEN TO ME, AND LISTEN GOOD, _FRIEND._ SHE'S ONE OF THE BIGGEST PAINS IN THE FUCKIN ASS I'VE EVER HAD TO FUCKING DEAL WITH. SHE'S BRATTY, AND STUBBORN AND RIDICULOUSLY OVER BEARING. BUT SHE'S ALSO YOUR _WIFE._ HARLEY AGGRAVATES THE PISS OUTTA ME ON A DAILY BASIS, BUT DO YOU SEE ME RUNNIN' AROUND WITH SKANKS ON MY DICK WHEN SHE'S NOT LOOKING?! NO! YOU KNOW WHY? BECAUSE DESPITE HOW DISRESPECTFUL SHE CAN BE TO ME, I DO RESPECT HER ENOUGH NOT TO DO THAT TO HER. YES, HADLYNN'S CHEATED ON YOU A LOT, BUT THE GUY'S DEAD AND FOR THE LAST 3 MONTHS SHE'S BEEN GIVING YOU ALL HER LOVE AND LOYALTY AND RESPECT _AND_ A _KID._ SO GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER AND STOP FEELING SO GOD DAMNED SORRY FOR YOURSELF OVER SOMETHING SHE DID _MONTHS_ AGO OR SO HELP ME GOD, JOHNNY MOTHERFUCKING FROST, I WILL SHOVE A BULLET SO FAR UP YOUR URETHRA YOU WON'T EVEN BE ABLE TO THINK ABOUT ANYTHING, LET ALONE SEX." I hang up, sighing and running a hand through my hair.

"Everything okay?" Hadlynn asks when I get back in the car.

"Great." I reply.

"You shouldn't be mad at him." She says casually.

"Hmm?" I glance at her with furrowed brows as I start driving.

"For cheating? I deserve it." She shrugs, picking at her nails.

"Vita-"

"Hadlynn." She corrects me.

"But you said -"

"You call me Hadlynn to mock me. There's too much changing already, I don't want you to start calling me Vitani. It shows you respect me and makes me feel like we're on good terms. . .we shouldn't be." She

"But Harley and Johnny call you Hadlynn too. How come when I do it it's disrespectful?"

"They call me that because they're in denial. You call me that to taunt me. If you start calling me Vitani, it'll get too weird. Don't respect me and I won't respect you."

"So. . .you don't want my respect?" I'm confused.

"No. You've hated me since day one. And vice versa. If you start respecting me I have to start respecting you and it'll just be too weird. We're supposed to hate each other. We spit in each other's faces and talk shit about each other." She explains.

"Too weird for me to be nice to you. . ." I chuckle.

"Matter of fact kick me out the car or something." She unbuckles.

"What have you smoked in the time of me getting out the car to me getting back in the car?" I ask her, confused further.

"Slap me or something so I know you're not pussying out on me or anything. I mean, where's the smart ass remark about how I can never keep a man? Or how I can't take what I dish out? Or that if I would've kept my legs closed earlier in my relationship with Johnny, he wouldn't be sleeping around with other women?"

"It's okay when I hurt you and make you emotionally drained but I don't like other people doing it. Plain and simple. I'm not going soft." I grumble.

"So you can make me want to shoot myself but other people can't?" She raises her brows.

"Exactly. Glad you see it my way as well." I grin.

"You make no sense."

"I make sense in my head. That's all that counts. I promise, there's method to my madness." I assure her.

"And where is your method driven madness leading us to?" She asks.

I stop in front of a closed bridal store.

"To buy a wedding dress." I park and she furrows her brows. "Well, steal one."

"What?"

"You didn't get a proper wedding, making up for that." I tell her with a shrug.

"Jo- "

I shut the door before she can argue and she gets out as well.

"And how exactly are we gonna get -"

I shoot the door and the glass shatters, allowing me to reach in and unlock the deadbolt.

"Alrighty," I cut the light on and shut the door, though it doesn't make a difference since there's no window now. "Let's get to it."

* * *

"I swear I can't take you anywhere." She shakes her head, pulling her fluffy white dress into the car before shutting the door and cranking it.

I'm a laughing mess, chugging more champagne from the bottle I found in the fridge in the back of the wedding shop.

"You didn't take me anywhere!" I argue. "I drove remember?"

"You just sit there and drink your champagne. Keep your mouth shut. You've been talkative and its weird." She chuckles, starting to drive. "And don't mess Harley's dress up!" She snaps. It's in a white box in my lap and I hum, shoving it to her. She stops at a red light in confusion and I hold a hand up.

"Gimme a second." I slur reaching into the glove box.

I get the small ziploc bag of cannabis and one of the shiny golden papers from it as well.

"K." I nod and she sets the box back in my lap and I put the paper on the box and carefully pull some of the plant from the bag, placing it neatly on the paper.

"You are Rolling a blunt. . .on my sisters wedding dress." She presses her lips together.

"It's in a box." I shrug.

"I thought you were done with drugs?" She raises her brows.

I just look at her with furrowed brows.

"I am?" I ask confused.

"You said you were done. You told Harley you were done."

"When did I say that?" I try to remember but I can't.

"A few weeks ago."

"Hmm," I think for a moment. "Well, when you do as much as I do, you forget things from lack of brain cells." I laugh, rolling the paper up carefully.

"So sad." She starts driving again and I deliberately blow smoke her way. She just opens the windows with a pout and I laugh even harder.

"Fun police." I shove her shoulder and she hits me back harder.

I glance out the widow to see a small group of hookers walking around a street corner and I chuckle more, feeling more relaxed.

"You ever see someone so slutty and just think to yourself, 'I would let em' suck my dick, but she probably has no esophagus'. You know? Like she gets around _so_ much, that not only is her pussy like a hot air balloon, but her throat ain't even tight anymore either."

"I wouldn't judge too much because I know guys who thought that way about your girlfriend back when she was In high school." She bursts my bubble rather quickly my eyes widen and I turn to her.

"No fuckin' way!" I exclaim shocked, yet amused.

"She was doing spread Eagles on dick when she was 15. The fuck you mean 'no way'." She raises a brow. "She had a train ran on her one time In college." My face just twists.

"Then how isn't she dead?" I slurr.

"Not an actual train. I mean, two guys in two holes below her waist at the same time." She avoids details and I almost choke.

"She sure doesn't feel like it." I laugh, shaking my head.

"Okay, think you've had enough of this." She takes the joint from my hand and tosses it out her window.

"No I'm serious, the first time I fucked her, I swear I couldn't get it in. It took a good minute and a lot of her whining before I could even get an inch in. And I got like 10 of em' down there." I rub my forehead.

"Thank you for letting me know you have a big dick, I needed to know that." She says flatly, trying to ignore me.

"Like, she's tight as a key hole. And when you get all in there, she does this fluttery thing with her walls, and it's like being balls deep in pure joy." I sigh, grinning dopily.

"I'm about to crash into a light pole just so you'll shut up." She hisses.

"I gang banged this bitch one time," I start and she groans. "Like fucking a fuckin' orangutan."

"Joker," she scolds.

"I'm tellin' ya, she was suckin' me off like she was eatin' a fuckin' banana, alright? Constantly using her teeth - and I'm a kinky bastard, k? I like when women do that, like barely graze it with their teeth, I'm into that shit. But this woman, was like fuckin' gnawing on my cock like some fuckin' corn on the cob."

"Oh my god."

"I finally had to just knock her god damn teeth out so she wouldn't be able to use them." I sigh. "But she was a freaky little thing so she was into that kind of stuff."

"That's lovely."

"And this other girl pissed on me once and then tried to convince me she squirted. No. I've made women squirt and it ain't yellow nor does it smell like PISS. Doesn't matter, I killed her anyway but still it's disrespectful to pee on people, you know what I mean?"

She laughs now and takes the bottle of champagne from me.

"Don't need this anymore either." She throws it out her window too.

"You ever gone down on somebody and think 'god damn when's the last time they washed their genitals?'" I ask her and she squeezes her eyes closed.

"Joker. We aren't this close. I don't want to hear your sex stories."

"I get it. I understand. Sorry." I nod. "I mean, some people don't mind sex stories but if you don't want to hear them I get it."

"Thank you." She nods. I wait a moment before speaking again.

"Different folks, different _strokes,_ I guess." I bark out laughter suddenly and she slams on breaks.

"Joker!"

"Pun intended!" I yell back, kicking my feet.

"You're making me want to choke myself." She grumbles.

"Well. You're busy driving, I'll do it though," I offer slyly and she shoots me a death glare as she adjusts her veil with a tiara attached to it.

"Let's just get home so I can get this ridiculous tux off." I sigh tiredly.

* * *

 **H•A•R•L•E•Y**

I manage to get Bats back in his costume and back in the basement just in time for J and Hadlynn to get home.

My brows furrow immediately at the sight of her.

She's in a gorgeous, fluffy white gown, a tiara resting on her hair, a white veil flowing from it.

She's carrying a big white box and Joker comes in, wearing a different tux than the one he left in.

". . .You two get married or somethin'?" I raise a brow.

"Here," Hadlynn hands me the big white box. "I'm sleeping." She stomps up the stairs and I turn to face Joker, who's leaned against the door frame, a wolfish grin on his lips, his eyes dark with lust. I'm not sure why though. My hairs thrown up in a bun, my eyes have dark circles under them from over tiredness. . .

But that doesn't stop him from rubbing his chin, and licking his lips as he eyes me up and down, like trying to take in all he can or else he might die.

Before he can make a move, I rush up the stairs and put the box on the floor. He's right behind me, shutting the door and locking it.

"You miss me?" He asks lowly.

"I thought you'd be staying over night?"

"I missed you too much." He replies smoothly, stumbling a little to get to me.

 _Is he drunk?_

My question's answered when he gets close enough for me to smell his breath.

"Have you been drinkin'?" I furrow my brows. He ignores me, his hand grabbing my chin, pressing his lips to mine hotly. I almost forget he's drunk, but when I do, I pull away. "Maybe we should just go to bed tonight, okay? It's been a long day for you and I just want you to get some rest, alright, Pud?" I suggest hopefully.

"I came home early for you, though." He presses a kiss to my jaw and I relax in his touch.

"I know, and I love that, thank you - but I just want you to get some sleep, maybe have a cup of water or somethin' so you won't be horribly hungover tomorrow, okay?"

"I came home early to see you." He says angrily and I tense up. An angry Joker is one thing. A drunk Joker is one thing. But an angry, drunk, Joker is an entirely different nightmare all on its on.

I try to ease the tension, running my hands up his arms, to his neck, rubbing his jaw with my thumbs calmly.

"I'm not really in the mood tonight, Mistah J. I'm just really- "

He snaps away from me, laughing angrily.

"You unappreciative Bitch!" He barks. "I go through a two hour trip home when I'm tired and drunk, just to see you, and you won't even _thank_ me for it?!"

"I - I said 'thank you'." I say shakily.

"I mean a thank you that actually counts! Suck me off, ride me, do something useful for once in your god damned life, Woman! Or are you just too good for that shit anymore? Is that it?" He steps to me angrily and I shake my head, my back hitting the wall. "Just too good to spread your legs for me anytime I want, gotta make me work for it and beg, is that it Harley?" He wraps a hand around my throat. "Use to I couldn't keep you off of me, now I gotta work for your attention?!"

"Daddy, I -"

"You shut the fuck up when I'm talking to you, you little brat." He growls. "You know what I think?"

I shake my head, tears welling in my eyes.

"I think you been spending way too much time with Ivy. All her feministic bullshit has rubbed off on you."

I shake my head more, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Daddy, I promise, I don't -" I'm cut off with a harsh slap to my face.

"I said SHUT UP, or are you just too stupid to comprehend what that even means?" He grips my chin in his hand, making me whimper.

"I'm sorry," I choke out a son and he clenches his jaw shut.

"This is exactly how this is going to work out." He says demonically. "I'm gonna go piss, get out of this tux, and when I come back, I want you on that bed, nothing on but a damn smile and happy attitude with your legs spread and your little smart comments to yourself. Do I make myself clear?" He says through clenched teeth.

"Yes, sir." I manage to choke out.

"Good girl." He pats my cheek and walks to the bathroom, closing the door.

I do as I'm told, wanting to avoid another fight. My eyes are blurred with tears as I stair up at the ceiling, waiting for him to come to bed.

I contemplate whether I should give up without a fight or not. If I resist him, he'll just get mad and do it anyway. If I play his sick game, he'll go easier on me.

I decide to go for the latter when the bathroom door opens and he steps out, only wearing his pants.

I dry my tears and sit up, crawling to the edge of the bed.

"Daddy," I coo, running my hands up his bare chest. "I'm sorry." I whisper, my lips and tongue teasing his own for a moment and he scoffs gently.

"Prove it." His eyes light up and I nervously bite my lip.

I lean back further on the bed, resting my back against the head board, and don't break eye contact with him as I slowly open my legs as wide as I can.

His jaw slackens, a large grin pulls at his lips.

"Dirty, dirty, little girl." He reaches for his belt buckle and my heart rate speeds up. "I heard some really interesting things about you tonight."

"Like what?" I furrow my brows.

"Hmm, your slutty days back in high school and college." He growls and my eyes widen.

"You were very naughty back then. . ." He narrows his eyes at me, slowly taking his belt off. "I'm thinking a little punishment is due for it."

 _Oh, God,_ yes.

I think to myself, feeling a little giddy.

I just nod slowly, and he grabs my ankle and pulls me to him. He sits on the bed and beckons me with his finger, his eyes are dark with a mixture of rage and lust and his shoulders are moving with every deep breath he's taking, trying to keep calm.

I stand for a moment, then lay over his knees. He adjusts me, delicately running his large hand over the sensitive flesh of my bottom, making me sigh in content.

It's all quickly taken away when it's replaced by the harsh sting of leather, making me yelp.

"Daddy," I whimper, getting another lick, this one even more painful. But I don't mind. I've learned to appreciate pain, it makes the pleasure all the more worth it.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." He scolds me, his hand gently trailing to my inner thigh to rub at my throbbing pussy. He chuckles darkly, finding I'm already wet and I let out a small moan as he shoves a thick finger in me, my nails bite into his thigh. "Naughty little girl." He hisses.

"Mmhmm," I moan out, throwing my head back at the sensation he's giving me. "All yours, _Daddy_." I say in a low, sultry voice.

Within seconds I'm in the floor with him on top of me, His teeth digging into the soft flesh of my breast, his hands pinning my wrist above my head.

"J?" I pant, trying To kick his pants off with my feet.

"Hmm?" He asks, trailing a kisses down my abdomen.

"I - I know that this isn't the right time to mention this," my fingers thread through his soft hair as his lips wetly kiss my pubic bone, his hands spreading my legs.

"Spit it out." He growls into my skin and I take a deep breath, not wanting to ruin the mood - but I couldn't keep what happened earlier from him.

"Can I maybe let Batman out for a few minutes?" I squeeze my eyes shut, waiting for him to either laugh or yell.

He stops what he's doing and grabs my chin.

"Why the _fuck_ would you do that?" He growls down at me and I struggle for words.

"I - I me - mean what if he needed some water or some food or - why're you lookin' at me like that? It's just a question. . ." He's looking at me like he wants to rip my throat out.

"Harley?" He spits and I coward under him, wanting to melt into the floor. "You didn't let the Bat out, did you?" He asks through clenched teeth and I hesitate.

It happens so quickly that I can barely register what's happening.

His fist hits my jaw with such force, it damn near knocks me unconscious.

He's snapped up, pulling his cloths on.

"Where are you goin'?" I ask him harshly, getting up to pull my own robe on.

"You thought I'd be okay with that?" He laughs with no humor.

"Joker, where are you going?" I grab his wrist as he reaches for the door knob.

"None of your god damned business." He snatches away from me.

"Don't you dare go bother him cause of something _I_ did!" I go after him, grabbing his hand again, managing to stop him and get in front of him. "I'm sorry, okay? I really am I just felt bad for him! He's lost his sidekick and then y-you go down there and beat the shit outta him every chance you get and he was gettin' nasty lookin' and dehydrated and I took pity on him. Which last time I checked, I did the same damn thing for you when you were locked up. You know? Felt sorry for you, tried to understand you, tried to make you as comfortable as I could? Forgive me for being caring and considerate." I poke his chest and he grabs my throat.

"And guess where all that care and consideration got you? IN MY BED!" He yells.

"You are so ignorant to think I'd feel that way about him!" I scream back.

"It wouldn't surprise me since I'm trying to be productive, and all you're doing is trying to apologize to him for me! I don't feel sorry for him! Why the hell do you?!"

"Because he's sufferin'! Because he's in pain. Not just physical pain, emotional pain, Joker. He's already broken! What more do you want from him!"

"Every fuckin' thing he stole from me!" He shakes, pure rage in his blue eyes.

"Which was what exactly? He pissed on your parade a lot, by fuckin' with your plans and arrestin' you, I get it. But that's his fuckin' job!"

"You're defending him now?! Why don't you just go down there and suck him off? It'd be less of a slap to the fucking face for me, Sweetheart!" His voice rattles the house.

"Oh, I would if I weren't so god damn angry at you right now!" I stomp down stairs after him and he laughs.

"Why does that not surprise me?! I should've known I was shacking up with a fucking whore!"

His words stop me and I hold back the tears that prick at my eyes.

"And I should've known that this wouldn't work out." I say in a hushed voice.

He stops his walking and looks at me from over his shoulder.

"Then maybe you should leave." I feel my heart tighten and I can't say anything. "Since that's how you feel." He finishes, walking down to the basement, slamming the door shut.

"Oh, I will." I Walk up the stairs to Lucy's room, stepping to her crib to pick her up. I pack her diaper bag before I walk to my room and grab a few changes of cloths.

My eyes fall the to white box in the floor and I gently lay Lucy down on the bed before walking to it. I open it slowly and gasp at the site of a beautiful, white, pearl beaded, sheer gown.

My anger takes over my emotions though and I close the box and carry it down to my car, setting it In the passenger seat.

I walk back up to my room and grab Lucy and our bags and go back down stairs, only leaving a short note that reads:

 _I expect child support monthly._

 _\- Harleen_

before heading to Ivy's.

* * *

 ** _Two updates in one week:) yes. I'm on a roll._**

 **»CrystalFalls 1987:**

 **I hope you liked the chapter:)**

 **»DocQuinn:**

 **It's nice to be back! And her kindness to him won't last. . .doesn't look like that now, but it won't last.**

 **»Loreenagrgoddess:**

 **Yeah, she got in big trouble. And there's plenty more trouble for her to come. Haha I know what mean, I read over what I write between J and Hady sometimes and I'm like "if I were reading this story I'd be yelling at my phone" but it's okay because they keep it pretty even between hating each other and then getting along. I updated asap cause I have some time on my hands now.**

 **»Prima-Donna2002:**

 **He didn't like the fact she was nice to Bats, clearly. Yeah, I love Harley and J together. Not about to fuck that up Haha.**

 **»Mabel Madness:**

 **Thank you! I love you too, and Joker flipped shit. I like J and Hady's relationship. They love/hate each other and it's fun to write. They love to piss each other off. Yeah Johnny fucked up. He cheated. Thanks for the review, I'm waiting for you to update, I love you!**

 ** _Well guys, I'm ready for this movie. And don't worry, we all know J and Harley will be okay eventually._**

 **xoxo**


	20. You Know The Thing About Chaos?

**_Warning:_**

 ** _* Explicit* Language _**

**_* Explicit* Sexual Situations _**

**_You Know The Thing About Chaos?_**

 _It's fair. -The Joker_

 **V•I•T•A•N•I**

"I love how you two just kinda ditched me." Johnny comes into the bedroom and slams the door.

"Oh, like you ditched me and Joker to go cheat on your wife? Crazy, right?" I roll my eyes and he throws his jacket off.

"I'm not even responding to that. How many times have you _lied to me_ about Jason? That you promised me you'd stop screwing around with him?"

"AND HE'S DEAD, SO I HAVE NO IDEA WHY YOU'RE BEING SUCH A BITCH ABOUT IT NOW." I throw my glass of water at him.

"And then Diavolo. Let's not forget what happened there."

"SHUT UP!" I scream. "Harley's already left Joker and don't think for a second that I'm too good to do the same to you."

"No, you're not gonna leave me. Wanna know why?"

"Fuck you." I sneer.

"No, no I'm serious, baby. Wanna know what'll happen if you leave me?" He raises his brows. "You wrote in your own blood, your commitment and loyalty to J. You leave me, you leave him. You abandon me, you abandon him. And that ain't gone settle well with him, I assure you. So you can run and leave me. But you won't make it far. Cause the second J catches word you're gone, he's gonna come after you. And you don't want him coming after you." He tells me lowly.

"I don't care. Let him come after me. When he catches me I'll just explain to him that I refuse to be married to such disgusting and twisted filth." I ignore the tears that want to spill out of my eyes as he looks at me.

"Filth? I'm filth?" He steps to the bed.

"Johnny," I say in warning. He just grabs my ankle and pulls me to him and he leans over me, his hands resting by my head.

"I love you. I promise, I'm not even talking to Lilith anymore."

"Bullshit." I roll my eyes.

"I can't, honestly."

"And why's that?"

"Because I killed her." He says casually.

My mouth gapes open in shock and he smirks, pressing a kiss to my open mouth before getting up to get ready for bed.

"You what?"

"I killed her." He repeats.

"Why?"

"Does it matter? She's dead." He shrugs.

"Johnny. . ." I get out of bed, leaning against the bathroom door. "That's not funny. Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying. She's dead." He splashes cold water over his face.

"Why'd you kill her?" I raise a brow.

"I knew she'd be a complication in this marriage. I got rid of her." He Brushes past me to the bed room, leaving a trail of his clothes.

"That'd mean a lot if you wouldn't have slept with her first."

"Just go to sleep." He shushes me.

I roll my eyes and roll away from him, waiting for him to cut the light off.

* * *

 **J•O•K•E•R** _{flash back}_

 _"And mermaids," Harley says, giggling._

 _"Anything else?" I ask amused and she smiles widely._

 _"Leprechauns." She presses a kiss to my lips. "And aliens." She slurs._

 _"I think you're a little drunk." I whisper to her and she laughs._

 _"Unicorns are definitely real." She ignores me. "Monsters under the bed are real." She adds. "Um, sea monsters. . .are real."_

 _"Any other conspiracy theories you believe in?" I only take a small sip of the bourbon considering I'm going to be the designated driver out of the two of us._

 _"The government."_

 _"What?"_

 _"The government? They hide a lot of shit from us. All those documents that are so secretive? What's so important about them that the American people can't see them?"_

 _"I have a feeling this is an argument you've been practicing for a while." I chuckle._

 _"I did an essay on it in College and made a 99 on it."_

 _"And what is your theory for the government not showing us documents that are so secretive?"_

 _"There's some fucked up shit in them. If the people were open to read them, it's cause chaos. Like, example," she sits up. "aliens. What if there was an extraterrestrial encounter that was reported and it had enough evidence to be accurate? If some people knew that they'd flip their shit. That's why those top secret documents and laws exist. To make sure everyone stays orderly." She finishes and I clap slowly._

 _"And all that only got you a 99?" I say sarcastically._

 _"I got a 99 because she didn't give 100's." She sasses back._

 _"Well excuse me." I raise my brows._

 _"Alright," she stands up, peeling her shirt over her head, reaching for her pants now._

 _"Please, keep your cloths on." I rub my forehead and she laughs, running to a gymnastics mat._ _"Harley," I warn her. "You're drunk. Not the best idea to -"_

 _She ignores me, doing a series of summer salts, flips and cartwheels, finally landing on her ass at the other end of the mat. She starts laughing, falling back, taking deep breaths._

 _I sigh, walking to her tired form._

 _"I think it's time to get you home." I hold a hand out to her._

 _She just drags me to her and pins me under her._

 _"Don't really think this is the best time to. . ." I trail off as she places my hands on her ribs and teasingly grinds her body on mine, nothing but pure lust and fire glow in her blue eyes and I feel completely at her mercy, paralyzed by her gaze._

 _"I want you." She whispers in my ear, nipping at the flesh in the crook of my neck. "Right now." Her hands slowly unbutton my shirt completely, her hands falling to my belt buckle._

 _"Harley." I growl. She ignores me, rubbing me through the fabric of my pants as she unbuttons them._

 _I let a small groan slip from my throat as she pushes me on my back and slides down my body, pulling my pants down enough for her to free my aching cock._

 _"Hey!" Someone yells. I groan in aggravation when I look up to see the security guard pointing his flashlight at us from the other end of the gym and she stops me from reaching for my gun that lays next to us._

 _"More fun if you run." She tells me, tucking me back in my pants before she hops up from me, grabbing her cloths in her arms as the guard heads to us._

 _I don't bother buttoning my shirt, I just grab my gun and run with her to the same door we came in, the back exit._

 _She almost loses her footing rushing down the concrete stairs of the building and I stop long enough for her to clumsily jump on my back. We parked nearly half a block away and she lets out loud giggle as I run into an ally._

 _I barely have time to breathe before she's off my back and Pulling me to her, her lips attacking mine. I shove her to the brick wall behind us, and she unbuttons my pants again, pulling my member out as fast as she can._

 _I force her around, grabbing her hair. She braced her palms on the building, opening her legs, moving back a little._

 _I grab my cock, positioning it at her now soaked cunt before I pause._

 _"Wait, you're drunk enough to possibly not remember this. Your thinking's cloudy. This is legally considered rape." I tell her._

 _"I'm sober enough to get pissed at you if you don't hurry up and rail me because I'm- ahh, God, daddy!" I force my length into her completely the first stroke, even though her tight walls struggled._

 _I knew it wasn't comfortable for her, since I was buried to the hilt in her but I also knew she loved the pain._

 _I slowly pull out, just to slide back in just as slow, making her whimper._

 _"Please, Mistah J." She rests her forehead against the brick and I chuckle darkly._

 _"So desperate." I taunt her and she nods her head, biting her lip._

 _"Mmhmm," she moans._

 _I slam back into her, making her lurch forward, letting out a full blown scream into the Gotham air._

 _"Shh," I grab her hair._

 _"I. . .can't." She says in between breaths as I pick up my pace. "You're so fuckin' big!" She chokes out a sob of pure lust and I dig my nails into her hip._

 _When I pull out again, She turns back around, pressing a hot kiss to my lips. She takes off her bra next, throwing it aside._

 _I hug her small frame to mine, growling at the feel of her bare chest against mine as our tongues lap at each other. She pulls away, sucking and biting her way down my jaw to my ear._

 _"I want you to leave bruises." She whispers in a sultry voice._

 _I look at where my fingers were on her hips, seeing small bruises starting to dot the flesh there. She follows my gaze and shakes her head slowly._

 _"No. I want you to leave bruises_ in _me." She corrects herself and my jaw slackens at her words._

Jesus fucking Christ

 _I think to myself._

This woman is going to be the death of me.

* * *

 _I slam her down on the stairs, not giving her time to catch her breath before I grab her hips and force into her tight pussy._

 _"Oh, God!" She mewls, her nails scratching at the wood of the stairs._

 _"Shh, Johnny and Hady are sleeping, remember?" I scold her, pounding into her swollen cunt at a furious pace._

 _"God, fuck it, I don't c. . .are. . .right there!" She spreads her legs wider for me when I hit her cervix and I laugh._

 _"Not gonna be saying that when they come down here to see what's wrong and see you begging like a bitch in heat." I chuckle, sending a shiver through her body._

 _"Just shut up and fuck me!" She snaps. Her tone of voice makes me slow down, making her shake her head._ _"Please, don't stop!" She's now actually crying, her tears dripping on the stair._

 _"Apologize to daddy for being rude." I sneer, hitting her ass roughly and she squeezes tighter around me, more of her juices drenching my cock._

 _"I'm sorry, daddy, I promise I'll be good!" She pleads. "Please don't stop!"_

 _"Good girl." I laugh, picking up my pace._

 _"Shit!" She throws her head back. "So fuckin' deep!" She says shakily through tears._

 _"Need to watch that filthy mouth of yours, sweet heart," I tease her and she pushes into me, letting out a low groan._

 _"I can't when you're so fuckin' big." She grabs my wrist, digging her nails into my flesh absentmindedly._

 _I groan, my hand wrapping around her throat as she tightens around me._

 _"Where's Lucy at?" She asks suddenly._

 _"Ivy's remember?" I answer her and she laughs._

 _"Right." She nods, groaning. "You think we should go to our room?" She whimpers, the sound of her nails clawing into the wooden stairs echoes quietly through the room._

 _I don't answer. I just pick her up in one arm and walk to the bed room, falling on the bed with her back against my chest._

 _We're both breathing heavily, catching our breath._

 _"Gimme a second to catch my breath." She tells me._

 _"We're getting old." I pant and she scoffs._

 _"Ha. You're gettin' old. I'm still 27. You're like 44."_

 _"And I'm still prettier than you." I snap back. She giggles, sitting up._

 _"Ya know, we're spoiling each other with all this sex." She turns to face me before sinking back down onto my erection._

 _"Like you just said. . ." I rake my nails down her thighs. ". . .i'm 44. I'm not gonna be able to have sex forever. I'm enjoying it while I can." I chuckle and moan at the same time as she presses her hands to my chest, my cock slamming into her._

 _"The big bad Clown Prince of Crime -Ohhhh, shiiittt. . .Scared of a little erectile disfunction?" She moans, taking a deep breath as she raises a joking brow and I smile._

 _"Let's just have a full blown conversation while I'm fuckin' ya, why don't we? I mean, we're parents. They do shit like that right?" I grope her chest and she throws her head back._

 _"I wouldn't know. My parents always slept in separate beds." She tightens around me._

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yeah. They only had sex when they wanted to conceive. At least that's what my mom told me, her and my dad were on the brink of divorce for the last 11 years before they were killed." She laughs._

 _"I couldn't do that." I think a loud. "I mean, I could because you're a sprawler but I couldn't not have sex every blue moon." I sit up, wrap my arms around her waist._

 _"I do not sprawl! I leave you plenty of room for you to sleep!" She argues._

 _"Yeah on the floor, which is where I always manage to wake up."_

 _"Suck my clit." She hisses. I know she's being sarcastic but I obey. I throw her off of me, not giving her time to say anything before I'm nipping and sucking at her sensitive heat. "I didn't mean literally!" She squeals, arching her back as I bite her._

 _"Thought you wanted me to." I furrow my brows._

 _"You knew I was being sarcastic you just can't stand not aggravating me!" She pipes._

 _"Me? Love to aggravate? Never." I press a kiss to her inner thigh._

 _"You're such a prick." She whines as I shove two fingers into her._

 _"And you're a bitch."_

 _"I like being a bitch. It pisses you off and you're funny when you're pissed." She spits._

 _"Glad the feeling is mutual." I say back in a smart ass tone and she sits up, pulling me to her by my chin._

 _"I love you so fuckin' much." She chuckles, capturing my lips with hers, rolling over._

 _She squeaks as we accidentally fall in the floor, our bodies tangled together._

 _We're both too busy laughing to worry about finishing at the moment._

 _"Are you okay?" I bark out laughter, brushing her hair back._

 _"A-okay, Mistah J." She gives me a thumbs up._

 _{Present}_

I shake the memory out of my head as I pace back and forth in the basement.

"And then she leaves a note that says I gotta pay child support?! First of all, that's my fucking kid. She can leave. But she ain't taking my fucking kid without me going after her. It takes two to tango so if she thinks for a second I'm gonna let her take Lucy like she got herself pregnant, she's got another thing coming!" I yell. "I know where she's at. She's at Ivy's probably bitching and whining about how poorly I treat her and what not. But you know something, bats, she doesn't treat me like she should either. I'm the man of the house! You think I could come home, from a long day of work, to a nice hot cooked meal! Nope! I come home and what do I get? I get a 'hey, Daddy'." I Mimic Harley's voice. "And a half naked woman trying to get me into bed before I even close the front door! And when we argue, instead of just shutting up like she should do, what does she do? Exactly what her fucking sister does! Walks around in barely anything thinking that sex will make me forget I'm mad at her! That's the only reason our relationship has survived this far! Sex! If it wasn't for sex, she'd be dead because I'd have no use for her anymore and I'd be dead because she wouldn't need me anymore."

"Ever stop to think that maybe she's with you because she actually cares for you?" Batsy sighs and I stop.

"Well of course she cares for me, I'm her fucking religion, how could she not?" I narrow my eyes. "She just. . .ugh. I just want to wrap my hands around her throat sometimes. And just kill her." I clench my fists. "You ever feel that way about anybody?"

"I can think of one." He cuts his eyes at me.

"I wish you would kill me. It'd be one hell of a fucking Joke. I'd be laughing all the way from hell." I run a hand through my hair.

"And you wonder why she's more caring to me than she is to you." He bites back and I snap towards him.

" _What_ did you just say?" I step closer to him.

"While you were away, your girlfriend was bathing me and waiting on me hand and foot." He smirks.

I punch him as hard as I possibly can, a loud crack echoes through the basement as he groans.

"You son of a bitch." I sneer. "How dare you manipulate _my_ Harley into feeling sorry for you?! You don't deserve for her to even talk to you let alone feed your ego!" I clench my jaw and he lets out a tired laugh.

I think for a moment. Physical assault won't do much damage to him. But I knew something that would kill him inside.

I smirk, fixing my hair as I gain my composure.

"Ya know who else is upstairs?" I lean over him, smiling brightly. "Hadlynn." He already knows where I'm taking this. "When's the last time you saw her, again?"

"Go to hell." He says through gritted teeth.

"You really failed, as a mentor. Aren't hero's supposed to be mentally prepared for that kinda stuff? First off, you let the kid run around with the enemy. . ." I circle him. "You could've prevented that."

"You think I didn't try to? You could've prevented Vitani from messing with him, but you failed, too."

"And what makes you think I didn't ask her to fuck with the little punk, bats?" I get in his face.

"Because if you actually wanted her to, she wouldn't have done it. That's one reason you two don't get along. She does the exact opposite of what you want her to do just to spite you." He spits at me. "So keep trying to make me angrier and break me by dangling it in my face that I failed to control Jason, when you fucked up just as bad as me by failing to control Vitani."

"Killing Jason got rid of that little spark of rebellion in her. Now she does exactly what I want her to, and I promise, I got her just where I want her. And I have Robin just where I want him as well, six foot under."

I can see his struggle to keep his control, I can see the pure killer in his eyes, wanting to tear me apart for what I did. I just chuckle quietly.

"I have a blonde do go get back. But I'll be back soon, be a good boy." I pat his head roughly and trudge up the stairs.

* * *

 **H•A•R•L•E•Y**

"Harley, you've been crying for like 2 hours." Ivy groans. "I promise, _Joker_ is _not_ worth all the crying." She sits by me on the couch.

"He is to me, Red. This is the 50th time I've walked out on him!" I cry harder and she wraps an arm around me.

"I'm pretty sure it's more like the 3rd time, but who's keeping count?" She shrugs and I sniffle. "I'm sorry, Harley. I know I'm being a little insensitive I just don't see the big deal about him. I mean, he's _him_. What's there to love _this_ much?"

"A lot." I sit up, wiping my nose on my robe sleeve.

"Like?" She raises her brows. "Look, maybe if you go through all his pros and cons - there's definitely more cons than there is pros, I'm sure - maybe it'll give a better out look on why leaving him is the best choice. K?" She asks me gently. I nod and she grabs a note pad that has stray game of tic-tac-toe on them, random math equations involving money and swirls where pens have been tested to see if the ink works or not. She grabs a pen by it and sits up straighter. "Alright, I'm the Doctor, you're the patient. Name every good thing about Joker, despite how short the list will be anyway." She sighs.

I think for a moment.

"He buys me nice things that I don't really ask for, he just gets them because he knows I'll like them." I breathe and she writes it down. "Uhh, he rubs my back or shoulders sometimes when I'm really stressed." I think for more things as she writes that down as well. "He's a Really, really good father. I think he might love Lucy more than I do, he's very patient with her." I explain. "He's amazing in bed." This makes her give me a "really?" Look and I roll my eyes. "I mean, I know that's not the most important thing in a relationship but he's great in bed. Write it down, him having a big dick and knowing how to use it is definitely a pro." I snap. She widens her eyes, knowing she could've gone her whole life without knowing how good he was in bed. "He keeps me safe." I say deep in thought. "He keeps my sister safe, too. And our daughter." She writes it down. "He actually listens to my problems. Not all the time but most times he just shuts up and genuinely listens and gives me advice about how to deal with it. Not dumb advice like 'just kill the person' either, literal, wise, advice about how to resolve the problem." I smile. "He cooks sometimes, rarely, but sometimes. When he goes out with his buddies and I ask him not to drink or do anything stupid, he doesn't. He will when he gets home but, he listens to me when I ask him not to drink when he goes out."

"Anything else?"

"He makes me smile. And laugh. God, I can laugh for hours when I'm with him." I giggle. "He makes me happy when I'm sad. He'll tell me a funny story, or a joke, or tickle me." I tuck my hair behind my ear. "He got me the babies. I'll always be thankful for him getting me Bud and Lou. They guard the house when he's not at home to."

"Cons?"

"He's scary." I feel my mind slip into negativity, all his bad sides coming to mind. "He gets so mad so easily and he's just scary. He gets this look in his eye, and he smiles. Not his normal smile, like this evil, demonic smile." I pull my robe tighter around me. "He yells a lot, and when he yells it rattles the whole house and just makes me a nervous wreck." She's busy writing away as I say the next thing. "He's very demanding. And strict." I add. "He makes me sleep with him sometimes, especially if he comes home drunk. I just shut my mouth and don't complain but I do tell him to make it quick. He hits me, and Hadlynn when he gets really angry at us. He makes me mad and frustrated and he says some of the worst things to me. . ." I feel tears prick my eyes. "He gets disappointed easily, he's very violent. He has no sense of mercy and no sympathy, not even for himself. He's a jackass to you and Hadlynn, he has moments where he doesn't respect me, either. And that's about it." I finish and she nods.

"12 pros and 14 cons." She hands me the list. "Told you there's more worse than good."

"Just 2 more bad, and the good he does makes up for it." I stick my tongue out at her.

There's a loud bang on the door as its kicked in and Ivy rolls her eyes, knowing who it is.

I just freeze in my spot, hearing Joker's demented laugh hit my ears.

"Speak of the devil." Ivy pipes with crosses arms as she stands in front of him.

"Can it, sunflower." Joker shoves by her and walks to me. "What the hell is this?" He's holding the note I left and I can't bring myself to look at him in the face.

I just shrug and look down.

"What does it look like, jackass?" Ivy says harshly and Joker pulls his gun out, pointing it to her, pulling the hammer back. I snap up in front of him, my hand grabbing his that's clenched around the piece of paper.

"I'm not in the fucking mood, bitch." He sneers.

"Joker please put the gun down." I say calmly, hoping to calm him down.

"No, I really think I'm gonna kill her this time." He doesn't look at me, he keeps his cold eyes on Ivy, his finger shakily about to press the trigger.

"Please, Joker." I grab his face in my hands, forcing him to look at me. His hand still doesn't put the gun down, his jaw's clenched, his eyes holding fire. "Please." I repeat, nothing but desperation in my voice.

He drops the gun, grabbing my wrist, pulling me into the kitchen, and slamming the door behind him.

"You _left_." He pins me against the wall, his hands resting on either side of my head.

"Because you told me to!" I argue back, expecting a slap, but it never comes.

"Because you went behind my back, Harleen!" He pulls away from me and starts pacing. "We're bad guys! We're not supposed to draw our prisoners a bath, or wash their cloths, or offer them food! We break them! We torture them! We make them _weak_." He scolds me.

"Don't recall you doin' that when you kidnapped me from Arkham after fryin' my brain." I hiss.

"Because _we_ were _in love_ when I did that! I did that for us! And don't act like I kidnapped you because you would've gone with me regardless of how you went!" He points a finger at me.

"Oh I would've?!" I raise my brows.

"Yes you would've, because like I just got out of my mouth, we. were. in. love." He seethes.

"No," I shake my head.

"Yes, we were and you can't deny that because. . ."

" _We_ were _not_ in love, _I_ was in love. _You_ were in it for the _joke_ ofturning your doctor into. . ."

"You still believe that shit?! You still believe that's the only fucking reason I've been with you?!" He yells louder.

"Why else would you?! I'm not dumb, J. I've read every single record, everything there is to know about you, I've read it! I know you better than you know yourself and I know you don't, nor will you ever _love anybody_ but _yourself."_ I now have tears in my eyes.

"You're young, you're beautiful, you're smart, you gave me a fucking _kid,_ Harleen! There was plenty of female doctors I could've fucked over and got a good joke out of but I didn't bother even being on good terms with any of my doctors until I met you. And it wasn't to make a joke, it wasn't to be funny, it wasn't to ruin your life or make you look stupid, it was because in the midst of trying to see if you'd actually go for a guy like me, I ended up getting attached to you! And then you- you sucker me in by showing up to my cell at 11:00 at night to tell me your pregnant and I couldn't kill you to get rid of you, I couldn't leave you, no matter how much I wanted to! I get so mad at you, and I hate you for doing this to me. I hate you for getting in my head and for making me feel guilty and for making me feel _weak_ when it comes to you! I wish I could just discard you, I wish I could laugh at the crazy, blonde, mess, standing before me that I created, I wish I could say all of it was a big fucking joke and just laugh it off but I can't because it's not funny!"

"Then prove it. If I go back, you can't treat me like shit. You can't scream and yell at me over small stuff, you can't hit me or choke me and if you even _think_ about spanking me, unless it's just fooling around, I will kill you. If I mean that much to you, you treat me like a fucking princess. Not like a whore you just own. Got it?" I ask him.

"It'll take some time for me to get there, but I'll try." He says bitterly.

"And no sex." I add. "I wanna see exactly how long we survive dating without it."

"I was thinking the same damn thing." He growls, pushing past me to get to the door.

Ivy goes into the guest bedroom to get Lucy who's sleeping and me and J wait in the living room, watching the news.

 ** _BREAKING NEWS: Gotham City's Mayor has made a decision regarding Arkham City_**

 **"Early this morning Mayor Daniel Danforth Dickerson came to the conclusion that Arkham City will be a project he's giving an 'OK' to. The mayor admitted that he was very skeptical at first but with the reassurance from Doctor Arkham and the support of the idea from Commissioner Gordon, he's decided it's what is best for the city."**

The news anchor explains.

"Criminals will tear each other a part in there." I saw lowly, anger and disappointment rolling through me.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard. All of them. Arkham, Dickerson, and Gordon." Joker growls.

"J, you're angry. You say stuff you don't mean wen you're angry."

"No I'm serious." He says sharply. "First we get Gordon out of the way, then we get rid of Dickerson. . .and I'll have plenty of time to chat with Dr. Arkham about touching things that don't belong to him."

"And how exactly are you gonna get Gordon?" She asks with a raised brow. "He's the police commissioner, after all."

"If someone wanted to hurt me, where'd they start?" He crosses his arms.

"Me and Lucy." I say without thinking. He raises his brows at me and I widen my eyes. "No."

"Oh, yes."

"No! If you lay on a finger on his daughters head, my sister will kill you. She's very close to that family, she grew up with Barbara, Joker." I plead.

"I don't care what the hell your sister does, sweetie, because I am a grown man, and I can do what I want." He holds my face in his hands, talking to me like I'm a child.

"But, but she's gonna- "

"Ah, ah, ah. . .zip it." He presses a finger to my lips. "I love that pretty little tongue of yours, but sometimes I wanna cut it off. So, learn to just sit back and enjoy the show before you get yourself into a lot of trouble with Daddy." He kisses my cheek.

* * *

 ** _A lot is gonna happen the next chapter, just a warning, it's gonna be pretty gruesome. I'm sure you guys can piece together what might happen to someone._**

 **»Loreenagrgoddess:**

 **They'll be okay, for now at least. And I'm updating a lot because I might not be able to update for a week. But when I do update it'll be a huge chapter filled with an emotional roller coaster of stuff. Johnny and Hadlynn are a mess, it won't get better.**

 **»CrystalFalls1987:**

 **You're welcome;) hope you liked it!**

 **»DocQuinn:**

 **Ha ha they're gonna be beating each other's asses sooner than later. I hope you liked this chapter, I'm shocked I've given y'all 3 chapters this close together.**

 **»Guest:**

 **They're a complete mess, which is why it's fun to write them:)**

 **»Prima-Donna2002:**

 **I had to throw some sexy time into this chapter for you, since it was interrupted last time;) J still has to try to gain Harley's trust again, and they haven't made up completely yet, but I promise, it'll be nice:p shit will hit the fan the next chapter regarding Barbara. Y'all know it's coming to Her, but you don't know what exactly. It's gonna be a crazy chapter!**

 ** _Ahhhhh you guys, there's Suicide Squad TV spots everywhere and they have me dying of excitement! Oh, just a warning, I might not be able to update very much in the next week, kinda why I'm spoiling you greedy bitches this week with updates. In the mean time, I am working on Ch. 21 and you guys are gonna love it. I love you guys, let me know what you thought of the chapter, and have a good day/night!_**

 ** _xoxo_**


	21. Tell Me Something My Friend (re-edited)

**_Warning:_**

 ** _\+ * Explicit* Language _**

**_\+ * Explicit* Sexual Situations _**

**_\+ Violence_**

 ** _Tell Me Something My Friend_**

 _you ever dance with the devil in the pale moonlight? - The Joker_

 **TWO WEEKS LATER**

 **V•I•T•A•N•I**

"My dad would flip his shit if he knew you were here." Barbara says cautiously.

"Of course he would, which is why you won't tell him." I land on the couch, sighing. "God, I'm exhausted."

"Yeah, all that crime and sex must be draining." She crosses her arms, her voice sarcastic.

"Then pregnancy, minus the crime and sex, is pretty tiring all on its own." I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, I suppose it would be since it. . ." She trails off, her eyes meeting mine. "Wh-what?"

I pull up my shirt to expose my barely there, hardening belly and she puts her hands over her mouth in shock.

"You. . .you're pregnant?" She walks to me quickly, grabbing my hands as she sits down on the couch by me.

"Almost a month now." I sigh.

"I don't know what to- oh my god when did this happen?!" She holds my left hand, looking at the rock on my ring finger in awe.

"About a month ago." I reply.

"Who're you married to?" She raises her brows in concern.

"Johnny Frost." I avoid her disappointed gaze.

". . .Oh. . ." Is all she says, but I can tell she disapproves of it.

"What?"

"Nothing. It just. . .I always thought if you ever got married it'd be to Jason, but, you can settle for the bastard who took part in his murder, too, I guess." She stands.

"Barbara, stop." I stand, too. "I came here to catch up on things, and to see how you're doing and- "

"You wanna know how I'm doing?" She raises a brow. "I'm doing shitty." She snaps. "My boyfriend isn't even my boyfriend anymore because we never get to see each other, my family's falling apart, My second family's falling apart. . .Bruce has been missing for weeks and the public is starting to notice. My dad's been working on it, he's just not letting it be seen publicly. Alfred's been telling all the newspapers that he's on vacation out the country. Jason's dead, you're not on our side anymore, now you're married and pregnant by the same guy who's been best friends with Joker for years. . ." She rubs her forehead. "Are we even allowed to talk to each other anymore?"

"Barbara, we're still friends. If we weren't, I wouldn't care for you to know I'm pregnant or that I'm married. . .I wouldn't be worried about you and finally get the guts to show up at your house, knowing you could call the cops. But you haven't yet. I walked in that door and the first thing you said was that your dad was gonna freak out if he knew I were here. So don't ever question whether We're still friends or not because despite everything we've been through together, you still care about me and I still care about you."

"I heavily question it, especially since- "

The door bell rings and she sighs.

"That's probably Dad coming back to get his keys or something." She walks to the door and I rush to the kitchen to hide.

She opens the door and Gordon comes in.

"Hey, Kid!" He pipes, kissing her cheek.

"What're you doing home so early?" She asks him as he steps to the living room.

"I forgot my wallet, me and your mother are going to lunch." He walks to the kitchen and I dodge up the stairs as he grabs his wallet from the counter. "I love you." He kisses her temple. "Be good."

"I love you, too, Dad." She closes the front door, and takes a few minutes before giving me the okay.

"Wow, that was- " I'm interrupted by another knock on the door.

"Can you get that, please?" She fumbles through some books on the coffee table and sighs heavily. I step to the door and open it, my eyes locking with Joker's.

I immediately try to slam the door, grabbing her wrist to rush up the stairs.

The door hits the wall behind it loudly, Joker and a couple of his goons, including Johnny, come into the apartment angrily.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." I say with each Frantic step of the staircase as me and Barbara rush to her room. We don't bother with shutting the door, that would make it obvious as to where we were.

Instead, we squeeze under the bed, making sure our feet aren't hanging from underneath it.

The floor boards creak under them, their shoes flashing by the bed as they walked throughout the room. All of them were his goons, giving me a little relief, but I still kept a hand over my mouth to keep my ragged breathing quiet, Barbara does the same, taking a deep breath.

"Ain't in here." One of them says from the closet.

"Ain't in the cupboard in the bathroom. Ain't in the shower." The other replies.

"Check under the bed?" We both tense up at his words.

"You kiddin'? Have you seen how big Hadlynn's ass is? She wouldn't be able to get under there, it's too low to the ground for them to fit under it." The other scoffs.

My brows furrow and I open my mouth in shock, giving him a finger, mouthing "fuck you" though he couldn't see me doing it.

"Alright, we're done here." They step out. There's an exchange of words among them and Johnny out in the hall, in the mean time, we didn't feel relief very long as the door creaked back open from being ajar and held our breaths as Joker's heavy black boots creepily stepped through the room, dragging his cane behind him eerily.

"Girls. . ." He says lowly, creepily. "Come out, come out, wherever you are."

Barbara lets out a very, very, very, quiet sob, making Joker stop in his tracks. He turns to face the bed, and I watch his shoes as he steps to it.

"Come out, girls. I'm not gonna kill ya. . ." He walks to where we're facing, very slowly getting on his knees. Tears now roll down both of our faces as he lifts the bed skirt up. ". . .I just wanna play." He smiles silver, his wide eyes locking with mine. In an instant, my peace is shaken as Barbara's piercing scream nearly shatters my ears as she's pulled backwards from under the bed, the same time Joker grabs my hair and pulls me out as well. "I love how ignorant you two think I am." He chuckles.

"Joker, you can't- " I'm cut off by him punching me in the throat.

"Shut up." He hisses as I'm choking and groaning. "Johnny!" He calls, grabbing my throat to drag me to my husband. "Keep your bitch on her leash." He throws me at his feet before walking to Barbara.

"Joker, what are you- " a gun shot rings through my ears as I see Barbara's once kicking legs, Go limp as a strangled groan falls from her lips. I think she's dead until she starts crying even more. "No!" I scream, fighting against Johnny but it's no use as he pulls a gun on me, cocking the hammer back. I turn to look at him, tears rolling down my neck as I choke on bile. "Johnny, please!" I cry out, shaking my head, still fighting to get to Barbara.

"Joker, please." Barbara begs him, pleading for mercy.

"Johnny, wanna take Hadlynn back to the house? This is gonna get pretty. . . _messy_." Joker hisses, his eyes not leaving Barbara's tense body.

 **J•O•K•E•R**

 ** _{Flashback}_**

 _"Now, now bats." I roll my sleeves up as Harley presses soft kisses to my neck._

 _She's completely wasted, if she weren't I'm afraid she wouldn't let me go through with this._

 _I'm standing in front of Bats popping my knuckles._

 _"Daddy?" Harley slurs in my ear, pulling my gun from holster that's tucked under my suit jacket._

 _"Hmm?" I don't break eye contact with Batman as she pulls the hammer back from my gun and holds it at the man's head._

 _"Can we play now?" She asks in a sultry voice, her tongue giving one long lick up my neck to my ear to bite at my earlobe._

 _"Not in front of company." I scold her._

 _I'll admit, I got her drunk to take advantage of her. We haven't fucked in almost 2 weeks and that's not going over well with my body. But fucking in front of our worst adversary_ _. . .?_

 _My repulsion for the idea turns into a sly grin as I look down at The tied up Batman and think about his disgust watching us fuck._

 _I snap around, kissing Harley girl teasingly._

 _"I'll tell you what, kiddo." I growl in her ear, making her moan softly. ". . .How about you let b-man know how much you love me." I chuckle lowly._

 _She nods frantically, eager to please, and I grab the gun from her hand, pushing her to her knees. Her fingers take no time to unbuckle my belt, her eyes locking with our enemy's as she pulls my cock from my boxers._

 _Her full, soft lips wrap around the head and I close my eyes in relief._

 _She moans around me, making vibrations roll down my shaft. I groan, looking at bats to see he's struggling between watching our display and then ignoring it._

 _My hand tangles in her hair and I keep her head still, brutally thrusting in and out of her throat and mouth, forcing her to choke and gag around me._

 _I laugh at her and she runs her hands over her breasts, down her own body._

 _I would've slapped her for touching What doesn't belong to her, but instead, I pull out of her mouth to give her a little time to breath properly._

 _"Daddy?" She asks, pre-cum and spit almost drip from her lips before she licks it back with her talented tongue._

 _"Yes?" I jack myself off for a moment and she bites her lip._

 _"C-can I touch myself? Please?" She begs me. Usually I wouldn't allow it but look at the man watching her. His eyes hungry._

 _Ha! He's lusting after her. . ._

 _I should be mad but I'm more satisfied simply because his morals were suffering._

 _"Go ahead, Dirty girl." I growl down to her. She flashes me a wide smile, brushing her hair back, taking me back in her mouth as her fingers slide into her panties. "Like what you see, Bats?" I ask him, amused._

 _He doesn't answer, he just flicks his gaze from her to me._

 _"Isn't she pretty?" I furrow my brows, asking him._

 _Harley's a moaning mess, her fingers moving quickly to manipulate her delicate flesh just as she's deep throating me._

 _It doesn't take long for either of us to come, and She makes sure she swallows every last drop of my seed._

 _I end up pushing her to the ground and licking her clean, inside and out as she arches under me, moaning and whimpering._

 _Bats doesn't take his eyes off her for one fucking Second._

 _It was enough to send a roll of jealously through me and I tuck my self back in my pants and sneer at him._

 _His eyes are both swollen within seconds and I grab his throat._

 _"Don't look at what's not yours." I bark to him._

 ** _{Present}_**

"Now, now, Ms. Gordon." I soothe her, grabbing the Polaroid camera from inside my heavy purple coat, tossing it off onto the bed.

"Please, Joker, please." She sobs. I crouch by her, running a single finger up her smooth leg.

"Shhshhshh," I whisper quietly. "It's okay." I assure her. My hands slowly going to her button up blouse, unbuttoning each one tantalizingly slow. She whimpers, squeezing her eyes squeezed closed. "Nothing personal, Kid." I grab my knife and cut through her bra. She doesn't respond until I'm pulling at her skirt.

"Don't!" She says harshly.

"Paralyzed and at my mercy and you still have some fire in you. . ." My eyes light up. "Jokes on you, I _like_ breaking spirits." I tease her, pulling her skirt down.

"You wouldn't." She hisses as I'm grabbing the camera.

I smirk, pulling her lacy thong down her legs.

"Oh, don't think me too _good_ for _this._ Anything to get the point across to your father." I brush her red hair aside, wiping her tears from under her glasses. She wasn't ugly, far from it.

"We ready?" I raise my brows.

My eyes meet her's briefly before she realizes I'm actually going to do it, and closes her eyes, turning her head to the side.

"God, I can't wait for you to _fry_ , you fucking Bastard." She tries to take deep breaths as I snap the first picture.

I snarl, looking at her still bleeding gunshot wound in her abdomen.

"Okay, try to look a little more hurt." I try to reason with her. She curses at me, trying to move to get away. "Dad'll _love_ that one." I comment, snapping another shot, laughing softly at her struggle.

My finger jabs in her wound and she shrieks.

"Sorry, just tryin' to add some color to your face. You look dead." I shrug.

"Fuck you." She seethes as my fingers paint her face with her own blood, making sure each dot and stripe was precise. "I hate you." She grits through her teeth, my thumb running over her lips sloppily with the bright blood.

"I know, dear. Which is why I'm thoroughly enjoying this." I tell her with a smile.

"Why're you doing this?" She asks quietly, I can barely hear it.

"To prove a point." I think for a moment. "Say, you and daddy dear are pretty close, right?" I ask her. "You surely know something about exactly how strongly he feels about Arkham City. Care to share?"

She doesn't reply, she just tightens her jaw.

"Silent treatment? Look I know that right now isn't the best moment of our friendship- "

"We don't have a fucking friendship, you're taking pictures to humiliate me." She sniffles angrily.

"Well, that hurts my feelings." I put a hand to my chest. "But, I guess, since I've paralyzed you and am planning to show your dad your amateur nudes - which by the way, this lighting is dreadful," I raise my brows. "I can understand why you feel that there is no friendship or even acquaintanceship and I wish I could say the same for myself but the feeling isn't mutual. I've always thought of us as buddies ever since you were little." I poke her blood stained nose. "I don't know if you remember it, but we've met before." I twirl a finger through her hair. "You were like 5, and I had just escaped the GCPD and ran down the ally that's right outside your window. Anyway, I hop up the fire escape and break into your window just before your mom tucked you in. I crawled under the bed and you told your mom to check for monsters under your bed before she left. She told you she knew there wasn't any, so she didn't bother to, and when she shut the door and left you alone, you got out of bed and checked for yourself. And you just stared at me. I was expecting you to scream or something, but you didn't. I told you not to tell your parents where I was, and you pinkie promised me you wouldn't." I chuckle and her jaw shakes from being clenched so tight.

"Why am I not surprised that you would manipulate my small mind into promising you something so sick." She snarls out like an angry wolf.

"I didn't manipulate you! All I did was stare at you thinking you were gonna give me up to pops! You just shoved your pinky in my face and said you wouldn't tell them." I defend myself.

"I was clearly over tired and ignorant." She strangles out, placing her hand over her wound to put pressure on it.

"Nothing personal with all this, by the way." Inform her. "But I gotta get done. Now," I stand. "Some lighting."

I finally fish through her drawers to pull out a small flashlight, shining it on her and taking one last picture of her abused body before grabbing the house phone on her nightstand.

" _911 what's your emergency_?"

"Yes, there's been a heinous crime at Commissioner Gordon's residence." I tell her before hanging up suddenly. I look down at Barbara, who's barely conscious. "Well, my sweet girl, it's been a fun little reunion." I crouch by her, grabbing her chin to press a fire filled kiss to her lips, smiling as wide as the Cheshire Cat when I pull away.

It wasn't Romantic or sensual. It was more of a rougher slap to the face for her.

"I'll try to visit you in ICU!"

I bark out laughter, yanking my coat on, grabbing my cane and my gun before I leave.

* * *

"Oh, Bat's. . ." I step down the basement. "You'll never believe the fun I just had." I flip on the light in the basement.

He's resulted to staying silent now days. And I pull the pictures from my coat.

I hold them in front of him.

"This is me, stripping her." I flip to the next. "The lighting's kinda bad in this one, but it'll work."

"You wouldn't." He growls demonically. I show him the picture of her completely naked now "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He screams.

"What?! At least I had the decency to put descent lighting on her in this one." I shrug, showing him the picture of her clearly bloodied body.

Now he's quiet again. . .crying.

"By God, I've done it." I say quietly. " _Look_ at you." I whisper. "I've taken Jason from you, I've completely broken your buddy's daughter. . .oh, she's paralyzed from the waist down, by the way." I add. "Where's the fight at, Bats? Where's the rage?"

"You win." He says softly.

"I'm sorry? What was that?"

"You. Win. Just let me go now. You've done enough." He says in a plead.

"Oh, I don't know. I mean- " I hit him in the head so hard he gets knocked out. "Fair enough, Bats." I say lowly.

I get my men to dump Batsy in Crime Alley later that night, and get them to drop off the photos of Barbara In Gordon's mailbox while they're out.

I yawn with a happy grin, content with my work as I walk into the living room from speaking to Johnny to see Harley staring at the TV. The words:

 **THE JOKER: PARALYZES COMMISSIONER'S DAUGHTER**

Ran along the bottom of the screen.

"What?" I snap to her as she stares at me blankly.

"I'm not gonna say a damn thing." She hisses back.

"I had to do it!" I raise my voice and she stands up, slamming the remote down.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO SHIT! YOU DID IT CAUSE YOU AIN'T GOTTEN SEX IN WEEKS AND JUMPED AT YOUR FUCKIN' OPPORTUNITY TO PISS ME OFF!" She screams. "Our daughter is goin' to grow up and see all this shit that you've done, and- "

"Oh, please that's not the first time I've screwed someone over like that." I roll my eyes.

"That's the first time you've actually done it with someone who's constantly in the public eye, though, Joker. Hady- "

"Fuck Hadlynn." I bite back.

"I sure as hell wouldn't put it past you." She crosses her arms and I sigh heavily.

"Harley. I told you a couple weeks ago. I can do what I want. I'm a grown man. Got it?" I snarl at her.

"Goodnight." She says coldly, stomping up the stairs.

"Harley." I go after her, stopping the door before it slams, and walking to the bed. "Come here." I order her, pulling her to my lap.

"You. . .I don't even fuckin' know what the fuck to say. I mean, you- "

"It wasn't for anything having to do with me, I just needed to make Gordon pay for trying to fuck everyone's lives up in this city, Harley. Please understand that." I take a deep sigh.

"I don't understand you at all, anymore." She says shakily. I sigh, wiping the tears from her face. "I mean, it's like you're just tryin' to see how badly you can hurt my sister."

I roll my eyes at her accusation and rub my forehead tiredly.

"I don't give a damn about your sister anymore, Harley. Jason was enough to put her in her place. Barbara was to send a warning to Gordon."

"And how does he know it's supposed to be a warning?" She argues.

"I left a _well thought out note_." I grin and she hits my arm, remembering the one time in our sessions back when she was my Doctor, that she suggested I write out a well thought out letter to express my feelings instead of violence. "Come on, Baby. Don't be mad at me." I rub her thigh and she rests her forehead against mine, her fingers gently running through my hair.

"Daddy?" She asks softly and I smile at hearing the name.

"Hmm?" My hand runs up her thigh, under her nighty, and she bites her lip.

"Can you do something for me?" She whispers seductively and I chuckle darkly, liking where this is going.

"Anything for my princess." I reply smoothly.

"Mmm," she hums, pressing her lips to mine softly. It turns to scorching within seconds, and I fall back on the bed, causing her to straddle me.

"What is it you want, Harls?" I ask her between kisses.

She grinds against me, making my member twitch, starting to grow hard.

"You to sleep on the couch tonight." She stops abruptly, and gets off me.

"WHAT?!" I snap up.

"I'm not fuckin' lettin' you sleep in my bed after what you've done to that girl!" She yells.

"Well I sure as hell didn't mind you sleeping in our bed when you had your time with Batsy!" I yell back.

"I was nice to him, big fuckin' deal, Joker!" She seethes. "You talk like we had sex or somethin'!"

"Oh, bullshit. You're so _desperate_ you probably had your legs wide open for the bastard but he refused because he didn't want _my_ sloppy seconds." I laugh.

"And _you're_ so desperate, you paralyzed a 19 year old girl to prove a lousy point!"

"I had to have something to do because all you want to do lately is talk about feelings and other dumb shit, _Harleen_!"

"Oh, really, now?!" She raises her brows, amused.

"Yeah, really!"

"Well I tell you what, _Pud._ Next time you even want to talk to me, go run over puppies or eat children instead because I'm done trying to keep you satisfied with anything, because it's never enough for you!" She turns to go to the bathroom.

"I WAS BORED! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU CAN SATISFY ME ANYWAY SINCE I'M NOT GETTING ANYTHING FROM YOU, SWEETHEART! IT'S BEEN THAT WAY FOR TWO FUCKING WEEKS!"

"IT AIN'T MY FUCKIN' FAULT! I'VE WANTED TO JUMP YOUR FUCKIN' BONES FOR OVER A WEEK!"

"THEN WHY HAVEN'T YOU?!"

"BECAUSE YOU STILL HAVEN'T TREATED ME LIKE YOU CARE FOR ME ALL THAT MUCH!"

There's a tense silence between us, her eyes starting to water.

"Back to this, huh?" I calm down.

"Yeah. That's usually what happens when problems aren't resolved the first time. They just keep poppin' back up until they're fixed." She crosses her arms.

"Harley. . ." I step to her. "I've been trying. You know I've been trying. I made breakfast for you, I stayed up later than you the other night, when we were watching TV on the couch, just so I could take you to bed and we wouldn't end up sleeping on that damned couch. I've been more patient, I've been more caring, I've been different than I usually am and it's damn near killed me - I'm not gonna lie, it's been hard as hell - but I've been doing it for you."

She just stares at me, wiping her tears.

"Does Hadlynn know?" She asks me hoarsely.

"She knows I paralyzed Barbara." I reply.

"Thank god." She sighs. "At least we don't have to break that to her."

"Why? Have you not talked to her?"

"No. She came home, went up the stairs and slammed the door. She hasn't come out yet."

"Don't you think you should go talk to her?"

"I'm not talking to her about this. You made the mess. You clean it up." She walks in the bathroom to wash her face.

"So you're saying I have to talk to her?" I groan.

"Yes," she replies, rinsing the soap from her face.

"She's gonna try to kill me, you know that right?"

"But she won't get to."

"If I go talk to her, can I sleep in the bed?" I lean against the door frame.

"I'll think about it. Go talk to her." Harley orders me.

"God." I groaned

 **V•I•T•A•N•I**

"Hady, you want some water or anything?" Johnny asks me softly, brushing the curls from my face.

"No," I shake my head, my breathing still ragged from sobbing for the last 8 hours since hearing that Barbara was now paralyzed.

"Food?" He suggests.

"I'm not hungry."

"Well. . .you gotta eat something. I mean, you're not just feeding yourself anymore." He reminds me.

"They're fine, too." I say harshly, referring to our kid.

"Hady. . .I'm sorry. But it- "

"Didn't have to be done, So don't say it did. Don't try that bullshit." I snap at him.

"Hadlynn, please, just -" the door opens and Joker walks in.

"Johnny," he says seriously. "Give me a minute."

"I'll be downstairs If you need me, okay?" Johnny asks me.

I nod and he kisses my forehead before brushing by Joker to leave.

"Hadlynn- "

"Don't." I shake my head, fresh tears starting to form. "Just Don't." I look at him through blurred eyes.

He slowly steps to me, sitting on the bed.

"Hady, listen to me," he says so calmly, it was like a cat and mouse game. He was waiting for me to take his bait, just so he could trap me and devour me.

"No, stop." I shake my head as he cups my face, brushing the tears from my eyes. "Please, just stop." I whimper.

"I did what had to be done." He tells me lowly.

"No." I whisper. "Don't tell me that. Don't tell me you had to do it. Don't tell me how sorry you are. Don't tell me you wouldn't intentionally do anything to hurt me, don't tell me you won't do it again. I'm not Harley. I'm not Harley. I'm not my sister and I will not forget your wrong doings just because you say sorry for it and play nice to make me feel better. Just stop." I put my hands on his wrists, pulling his hands from my face.

"Hadlynn- "

"What did I do?" I choke out, interrupting him.

"What?" He furrows his brows.

"What did I do to make you do that to her? I- I haven't been disloyal, I haven't given you a hard time, I haven't been a whore, or disobedient to you or Johnny. I've tried to take care of Lucyfer and be a good aunt when you and Harley are out working or just need a break and need someone to take care of her, I've done every job you've wanted me to help you guys with without complaining. I haven't been like I used to be but you still hurt a girl who's been a sister to me and I don't know why you're doing this to me, because I haven't done anything to you!" I cry out, choking on a sob.

"Hadlynn. Listen. To. Me." He tilts my chin to look at him. "Doctor Arkham, Mayor Dickerson, and Commissioner Gordon are the three musketeers in forcing every criminal in this city to be locked in a hell hole far worse than any prison or asylum, in my opinion. I refuse to be separated from my daughter which is exactly what's gonna happen. I won't be able to see her. Her mother won't be able to see her. None of us will because there isn't such thing as visitation hours. It's going to be everyone I hate locked up behind a wall with me in the middle of it, all of us free to do whatever crime we want - which will lead to wars like you wouldn't believe, that I'm not in the mood to be in because it's gotten boring. I'm not going to be thrown in Arkham City, none of us want to be in there. I did that to Gordon to warn him that I won't be tossed to the dogs without a fight. You didn't do anything. I'm not punishing you, I'm not even punishing the red head. I'm going after her dad. And the mayor's next, and then Arkham." He explains to me.

"No." I dry my tears.

"What?" He furrows his brows.

"No. I'm not helping you with any of this."

"You. . .you can't just _quit._ I have your _loyalty_ signed in _blood_ , sweetheart." He growls lowly.

"I'm not helping you destroy these people's lives! You've gone too far this time, Joker." I get out of bed, not caring that I'm only wearing one of Johnny's shirts.

"You had no problem with me Ruining Penguin's life. Or anyone else's for that matter!"

"Because he got what was coming to him! Jim Gordon is a good fucking man, with a good fucking family. I'm sorry, you're bitching out about his choice to be supportive of the Arkham thing, but that does not give you an excuse to screw him and his family, nor Dickerson's, nor Arkham's family, over. I will not support your decision to do so, and I damn sure won't be a part of it." I tell him sternly, walking to the door.

"So in other words. . .?!" His voice rings in my ears.

"I quit." I sigh quietly. "I'm done."

* * *

 **»DocQuinn:**

 **Haha, well I love you greedy bitches so I decided to spoil y'all earlier than intended:) I hope you liked it!**

 **»CrystalFalls1987:**

 **I couldn't leave y'all hanging to long, I hope you liked the chapter, love!**

 **»Sabrichi. C. Brus:**

 **Oh no! I'm so sorry, I know how you feel. Exams are a bitch and I hope she lets y'all retake the test. If not I hope your parents understand. I'm sorry you didn't do so well, I barely passed mine, too. I love you and it'll be okay. Everything will work out eventually, I promise:) I love you, and thanks so much for your support and you don't have to apologize for anything, exams are a struggle. I completely understand. I hope you liked the chapter!**

 **»HarleyQuite:**

 **IM SO HAPPY EVERYTHING WORKED OUT FOR YOU OH MY GOD. You had me worried there for a while but you're okay and I'm so glad! Things are going to get a lot worse between J and Harley especially now what's happened to Barbara.**

 **»Bajor10:**

 **I'm ready to bring Jason back, it'll be soon. I promise:)**

 **»Loreenagrgoddess:**

 **Well, we know what happened with Barbara Gordon. Harley hasn't let it go like she's letting on, it's gonna cause more problems later on. I love you too and hope you liked the chapter!**

 **»Mabel Madness:**

 **I'm so happy you liked the chapter. Drunk Harley is adorable:) and I love writing Joker/bats moments like that. So far both of them have been going strong without sex, but clearly that's starting to crumble. I love you, too, and thank you so much for your love and support:)**


	22. And Here You Thought

**_Warning:_**

 ** _\+ *_** ** _Explicit_** ** _* Language_**

 ** _\+ *_** ** _Explicit_** ** _* Sexual Situations_**

 ** _\+ Violence_**

 ** _And Here You Thought_**

 _I was just another bubble-headed, blonde bimbo. . .well, the joke's on you. I'm not even a real blonde! - Harley Quinn_

 **3 YEARS LATER**

 **V•I•T•A•N•I**

"Vincent! Stop aggravating your cousin!" I scold my son as he chases Lucyfer down the stairs.

"Aunt Hady!" Lucy's voice echoes through the kitchen as she runs to me.

"Yes?" I wipe the flour from my neck.

"Wanna hear a joke?" She asks me excitedly.

"Lucy, between the quarters in the garbage disposer, ceramic wrap on the toilet bowl, teaching Vinny curse words and then hiding your father's gun in the washing machine, I've had enough of your jokes to last a life time." I put my hands on my hips.

"Please? I promise this is the last one for a while!" She begs, jumping up and down, making her natural curly, white hair, bounce.

"Lucy-"

"Hady, Joker needs his suit." Johnny comes In the kitchen.

"Which one?" I ask.

"Mommy, Lucyfer bit me!" Vincent holds his finger to me, tears welling in his green eyes, and rolling down his face.

"I'm sorry, Baby, Mommy's trying to make dinner, if you could-"

"It hurts!" He yells louder.

"God." I pick him up, holding him on my hip to shut him up while I flip the chicken in the grease, over.

"Hady, he really needs his suit." Johnny sighs.

"Which fucking one, the man's got like 17!" I yell.

"Ooooooooohhhhhhh," Lucy and Vinny say at the same time.

"You said a bad word, Aunt Hady!" Lucy gets onto me.

"Gotta put money in the swear jar!" Vincent declares.

"Mommy's broke, Vincent. Of cash, joy, spirit and sanity." I tell him, not amused.

"Daddy said that any bad word said has to be paid for in the swear jar." Lucy states matter of fact.

"Well you go tell 'Daddy' to start paying me and I'll have some money to actually put in the damn jar!" I snap at her.

"Hady, he needs his suit. His black, real nice, suit." Johnny tells me.

"I haven't touched his suit, he needs to ask Harley." I reply, setting Vincent down and he immediately starts running after Lucy. "Vincent Frost!" I yell after him.

"Hey!" Johnny, snaps at me with furrowed brows. "Deep breath." He chuckles to me.

"I am not laughing. It's not funny." I cut the stove off and he starts laughing more. "I will seriously cut your balls off and fry them in this hot grease if you don't stop laughing." I threaten him, which only makes him laugh harder. "Johnny!" I hit his shoulder and he pulls me to him and hugs me tightly.

"Stop being so tense, damn." He kisses my forehead.

"Sorry." I shrug him off. "Dinners ready. I'm going to take a bath." I tell him, walking out the kitchen and up the stairs.

I get in our bathroom and shut the door behind me.

I stare at myself in the mirror, pulling my black curls back from my cheek bone to see a growing bruise.

I unbutton my blouse and pull my arms out of their sleeves, looking at the yellowish, brown, bruises up and down them, shuddering as my fingers graze over them. My busted lip is already almost healed, and I've been walking on eggshells around Johnny to avoid another one.

He doesn't even try to hide his disloyalty to me anymore. Sometimes I'll come home from a Job with Joker and Harley that Johnny didn't go with us to, and I'll walk in on whichever mistress he decides to grace our bed whenever No one's home.

We don't have sex anymore, if we do it's usually very quick while I'm busy trying to do laundry or something. Other than that, he doesn't even lust after me anymore.

But he can say 'I love you' like its his first time telling me. Like he doesn't cheat on me, like he doesn't lose his temper with me. . .and being stupid, I believe him. Not anymore, I don't, but the first several times I did.

He could beat the piss out of me and then tell me how much he loves me and then sleep with me and I'd forgive him in a heartbeat, just like Harley would with J.

But even Joker knows he loves Harley in his own way. He can't live without her.

Johnny can live without me. I'm only around to do his laundry and cook for him.

Every 'I love you' that comes out of my mouth is rehearsed in a mirror to make it look convincing. Every smile, every head nod, every positive emotion towards him is rehearsed so when it's time to bullshit Joker and Harley in to thinking that we're happy, I can do it.

My hand goes to the diamond necklace my dear husband gave to me for our anniversary a few months before, and they take it off gently.

That night in particular comes to mind. It was one of those that I had to pretend In front of Joker and Harley. Us and the children had eaten dinner at one of Joker's business partner's club.

It wasn't a raunchy strip joint, or anything like that. It was classy and dim, lit by a few small bulbs and a lot of candles.

 _"I was planning for later tonight to give this to you." Johnny clears his throat, looking to me as I help Vincent wipe his mouth._

 _Joker and Harley look at us, her eyes glitter with excitement, his are dark and a little curious._

 _I just stare at Johnny with a fixed smile._

 _"What is it?" I ask sweetly, adding a forced giggle._

 _He pulls a black velvet box from his suit jacket and opens it for me._

 _Harley gasps and squeals quietly, shocked by the present._

 _"Oh, Johnny, it's beautiful." She says in awe, and grabs my hand giddily._

 _It's a plain diamond necklace that sparkles like crushed glitter with every angle._

 _"It- um, it's. . ." I can't form the words as his dark eyes burn into me._

 _"She's speechless!" He chuckles, glancing at J and Harley._

Say something sweet to me about it, baby.

 _His eyes mocked mine._

Tell me how pretty it is, tell me I didn't have to get it.

" _You don't like it?" He asks me instead, raising a brow._

 _"I- I do. It's beautiful, Johnny." I struggle out. "But. . ."_

 _"But? But what?" He's still smiling but I see the twitch of his lips that happens when he's holding back a snarl._

 _"I just. . .you don't think it's a little much?" I want to beat the hell out of myself for him. I should've kept my mouth shut._

 _"You don't like it." He snaps the lid closed._

 _"No, I do! I do like it, I just don't want you spending so much on me." I try to clean up my mess, but it's too late._

 _"You're my wife." He smiles softly, it's all a lie. "I want to spoil you." He sips his bourbon and a part of me hopes he drinks more. And more. And more and more and more and more until he dies of intoxication._

 _"You spoil me enough." I giggle fakely, making him stop drinking for a moment._

 _"God knows that's the truth." Joker agrees. "You bought her a car, tried to buy her a house, now this? If all your pay check's are gonna go towards stuff for her, I'll just buy it myself."_

 _"I love it." I finally look Johnny in the eyes, he smirks, sits back and finishes his drink._

 _I just saved myself from a beating._

* * *

 _"Happy anniversary, Baby." Johnny presses a kiss to my neck from behind me, I'm standing at the bathroom sink, rinsing my mouth out from brushing my teeth._

 _"Happy anniversary." I say gently, smiling a little at his reflection in the mirror._

 _His hands lift the bottom of my towel, running over my bare flesh._

 _I tense up and grit my teeth. I used to be happy from him even holding my hand. Now anytime he goes for sex, I have to silently pray he won't last long or he won't go through with it at all._

 _"Johnny?" I ask, making him freeze._

 _"What?" He growls lowly, mad I stopped him from his game._

 _"I don't really. . ." I stop, seeing his boiling expression staring at me in the mirror._

Make him happy. Do something so he won't get angry.

 _I turn, grabbing his hand, putting back under the towel where he had it before, my other hand cupping his face. I stand on my tip toes to kiss him hotly, jumping up and wrapping my legs around his waist, trying to keep from getting hit._

 _I realize what I did worked when my back hits the mattress and he tears the towel from my body._

I'm snapped back to reality by Vincent's small hands.

"Mommy, can you open this?" He hands me a beer bottle and I look at him horrified.

"Where'd you get this?" I crouch to his level and he rubs his tired eyes.

"Dad wants you to." He says lowly.

"Why can't dad open his own beer bottle?" I raise my brows.

"He says it tastes better when you open it." He shrugs.

"Your father is Smooth as molasses, ain't he?" I roll my eyes, opening the bottle.

"And he said light this," he hands me a cigarette and I rub my forehead. "He said it smokes longer when you light it."

"Give me." I say, taking it from his hand, walking to our bedroom to grab Johnny's lighter from his nightstand. I pull my shirt back up and button it up. "Vinny if you hear mommy and daddy fighting you stay in here, okay?" I walk to the door.

"Yes, ma'am."

I shut the door, carefully and make my way downstairs to see Joker and Johnny laughing and playing poker at the kitchen table.

"Hady." Johnny looks at me.

"Here's your beer," I slam it on the table. "And your cigarette." I grab his hand and slap the lit cigarette in it, causing it to squish.

He looks at me with a rolled jaw, his eyes dangerous.

I know he knows better than to beat on me in front of Joker.

Johnny looks at J and then back to me.

"Hadlynn." He hisses.

Now days, Hady is a cute name, a pet name. The name of Johnny's shiny, obedient, quiet, admiring, toy. Hadlynn is the stubborn bitch he despises for her disobedience, attitude, and headstrong ways. As long as I'm _Hady_ , I'm in the clear. When he calls me _Hadlynn_ , there's sure to be one hell of a beating behind it.

"Yes?" I put my hands on my hips.

His eyes narrow, saying everything without him speaking.

"Can I speak to you upstairs?" He stands.

I walk upstairs as he follows me to our room.

"Vinny?" I raise my brows, leaning against the door. "Go see if your uncle Joker will play cards with you while me and your father talk about some things, okay?"

"Are you sure?" He asks me cautiously. I crouch, fixing his black hair.

"What are you talking about? Uncle Joker loves his Vinny!" I beam at him. "Go play cards with him and me and Harls will see about taking you and Lucy out for some ice cream layer tonight, alright, sweetie?" I ask softly.

"Yes, mama." He nods obediently.

"Alright," I kiss his forehead as he runs out the room quickly. "And Listen to your uncle!" I call after him.

I turn back to Johnny, and tense up.

"Hadlynn," he shuts the door. "What was that?" He takes his suit jacket off and rolls his sleeves up.

"What do you mean?" I play dumb to humor him.

He has me backed against a wall. Even with my heels on, he's staring down at me by inches.

" _'Here's your beer_?' " He furrows his brows, caging me between his arms. " ' _and your cigarette_?' " his nails are biting into the plaster wall, his jaw's clenched tight, his eyes are dark with anger, and his teeth are hungry behind his snarled lips, like a wolf ready to devour its prey.

"Johnny," I say softly, my fingers gently resting on his cheek. "Please calm down." I say softly. "I'm sorry. I just got aggravated because Vincent- "

"Vincent what?" He grits out.

"H-he's only 3 years old, almost 4, and he just. . .he doesn't need to even be worried about beer or cigarettes let alone carrying them around the house to- "

"God, you're one of _those_ moms, huh?" He hisses.

"What?"

"I can't drink around him, I can't smoke around him, can't talk about work around him, can't- "

"Joker doesn't talk about jobs around Lucyfer. And he damn sure doesn't get wasted around her." I lose my composure for a moment.

"Because she's his daughter! Vincent is my son. He's gonna be doing all this one day anyway, so why not go ahead and get him acquainted with it?"

" _My_ son will _not_ be doing this. He won't be a hitman, he won't lure a woman into marrying him just so he can use her and abuse her. He won't sit around with his liquor and drugs and money and poker like nothing else matters and he damn sure won't have a string of concubines he fucks in the same bed he tells his wife goodnight in!"

A slap to my face knocks me to my feet.

" _Concubines_? That's what this is fucking about, ain't it? You're fucking _jealous_ that I ain't having _sex_ with you but once in a blue moon!"

"You're damn right it's fucking about that. Vincent and Lucy saw one of your whores leaving the house the other day and I had to lie to them and tell them that she was just one my friends. You can drink your booze, smoke your blunts, snort your coke, shoot up your meth, beat the hell out of me, I don't care. But you keep your god damn infidelities from this house. You will not embarrass me with them in front of my own niece and son. And if Joker knew they were happening under his roof. . ." I roll my jaw. "He'd use your scrotum as a dart target."

Johnny's now looking down at me with such ferocity that I want to sink through the floor.

"You're not telling him shit." He gets in my face. I can smell the alcohol on him and I keep tears from rolling down my cheeks. "Because if you do, I'll kill you." He grabs my throat slowly. "Do I make myself clear, _wife_? He sneers.

"Yes." I choke out.

"Good." He smiles suddenly, a sweet smile, before he's turning me over and pulling me on my hands and knees. "Since you wanna complain so much."

He pushes my tight skirt over my hips and I hear him undoing his belt buckle and pants.

I grit my teeth, digging my nails into the carpet, wanting to get this over with.

I didn't want this - but he did, to prove a point.

I bite my lip so hard I taste blood when I feel him force his way into me

"Oh, _fuck._ " He moans under his breath. "You used to like this, remember?" He taunts me, his thrusts slow. "You used to be panting and begging. Now all you do is bitch that we don't have sex like we used to, but when I fuck you, all you wanna do is stay quiet." He spits.

I didn't want quick, meaningless fucking with Johnny. I might as well be fucking Joker, or Harvey, or Crane because it wouldn't have intimacy like it should with someone you're in love with.

When me and Johnny first started dating, we were in love. When we first had sex he was in love with me.

This, was not the sex I craved. I needed connection and legitimate love, all he needed was to get off on me because one of his girls wasn't available at the moment.

"Don't you like this?" He asks.

I know it's a "you better say yes" question and I nod.

"Yes, Johnny." I say as if I'm reading from a script. It's dull and he picks up on it.

"I know what you like," he growls in my ear, grabbing my hips and pounding into me.

I have to keep a cry in when his hand yanks on my hair. It's not one of pleasure, and it'd just make him angry if I let him know I wasn't enjoying this, even though he knows I don't.

What the hell has our marriage come to?

"I love you, Hady." He clenches his teeth, pounding harder.

"I love you, too." I say, tears now rolling down my face.

" _Fuck_." He groans out, emptying himself in me.

I squeeze my eyes closed, and he pulls out.

"Go bathe." He orders me. "You look rough."

I stumble to the bathroom and shut the door, sliding down against it, taking deep breaths.

* * *

 **H•A•R•L•E•Y**

"Aunt Harley, I beat uncle J!" The tan toddler pipes happily as I walk into the kitchen with Lucy on my hip.

"You won?" I ask him with raised brows, looking at J.

"I let him." He mouths to me and I smile, nodding. "Wow, King of Texas hold em', huh, Vinny?" I grin down at him.

"What's that?" He asks me and I look at Joker. "Don't worry about it right now, kiddo. Where's Hady?"

"Her and Dad are talking about something." He tells me.

"Alright," I look at the clock on the wall. "Woah, it's 9:00. You kids need to sleep." I look at Lucy and him.

"But mama said we'd get ice cream." Vincent complains.

"I don't think she was paying attention to what time it is, baby." I pout with him. "Tomorrow, I promise." I pick him up. "You mind if I tuck you into bed?"

"No, ma'am." He shakes his head.

"Alright, kiss Daddy goodnight, Lucy." I walk to Joker and let the kids say goodnight before I carry them up to bed.

When I'm done, I go to the bedroom to see Joker going through some papers on the bed, shirtless.

I smirk, taking my shirt and bra off before walking to him slowly, wrapping my arms around him, pressing my bare skin to his back. He tenses up, his muscles rippling under his skin as I press a kiss to his shoulder blade.

"Daddy?" I bite my lip.

"Daddy's busy, Harley." He says flatly.

I raise a brow, dropping my shorts and panties, going to the other side of the bed before crawling on to it seductively, making my way to him.

"Whatcha workin' on?" I ask him. He hasn't looked up yet and I'm eager to see how he reacts when he does.

"Trying to. . ." He trails off, looking up at me. "Harley." He warns me.

"What?" I raise a brow.

"Put some cloths on." He grumbles.

I pout, looking down in wonder.

Did I not have a good body? Do I have wrinkles anywhere?

I silently examine myself.

I'm only 30. . .am I that old? Sure I've found several gray hairs the last few years, but that was from the stress of raising a child, right?

I bite my lip in thought, looking at J. He was 47 and still looked exactly how he looked in his early thirties. I'm starting to get ready to bust him for being immortal at this point.

"Hey, Mistah J?" I ask him in a serious tone, wrapping in the sheets.

"Yes, pumpkin?" He doesn't look up from his work.

"Am I old?" I ask nervously. He looks at me and sighs.

"You're only 30, Harls. I know you think That's old, but I promise it's not. You're beautiful as ever. Promise. Now, can I please get back to my work?" He rubs his forehead.

"What are you doin'?" I ask him.

"Trying to find a way to stay out of the radar."

"Huh?"

"Harvey told me that they're almost finished building the wall that separates Arkham City from the rest of Gotham. They already have their security forces hired, they're just finishing up some last minute things and then they'll be hunting every last one of us down and tossing us in the hell hole in no time. I'm trying to build more alliances so I have more places to stay to keep out of there." He explains to me.

I nod and he goes back to what he was doing.

{ _Flashback - 3 years ago_ }

 _"How'd it go?" Joker asks me as I take my jacket off and fall onto the bed. We just got back from Hadlynn's first examine since she was pregnant and everything was going good._

 _"Good, I'm just sleepy." I reply, staring at the ceiling while he slips his suit on._

 _It's been 4 weeks since we've fucked. 4 fucking weeks. Unless you count drunken, sloppy, oral sex that was in front of Batman._

 _But I hadn't felt him in me in so long. I just wanted to shove him on the floor and ride him like a fucking pony._

 _But I had to outlast him. So far, our relationship was holding up pretty well without the sex. But we as individuals were not. He was grumpier, I was grumpier, he teased me any chance he got, I teased him any chance I got._

 _But I was tired of the teasing. My skin itched, my legs were restless and it was growing hot in the room as I thought about every bone breaking, bruising, demanding thrust he was sure to deliver if we broke right now._

 _He'd bend me over his lap, punishing me for tempting him. For making him weak for me._

 _Then he'd throw me on the bed and make me bleed, inside and out. Make me beg and pant for him, make me tear through the skin of his back or forearms as he made me come until I couldn't think of anything but sleeping from exhaustion._

 _He'd gloat about winning the next morning, which would result in a battle for dominance, that would end with me riding his thick cock or his face._

 _I sigh in defeat, and start stripping my cloths off, hoping to calm the heat that's spreading through my body._

 _"What do you think about that?" He asks me suddenly and I shake the thought from my head._

 _"Sir?" I raise my brows, finally naked. I fall back on the bed in relief._

 _"Date night? Go out to dinner." He explains._

 _"Not that it doesn't sound tempting," I lick my lips. "It's just there's other things here at the house that are just as tempting and 10x more fun to do." I smirk, looking at him up and down, wanting to rip the suit from him and lick every inch of his strong chest and abdomen._

 _He catches my drift and turns smoothly._

 _"Are you breaking, Harley? What happened to no sex?" He grins._

 _"I'm not breaking. I'm just saying. We could watch a movie or something here at the house. I mean, Lucy's at Ivy's for the night. Hadlynn and Johnny are visiting with Ivy and Harvey." I shrug._

 _"A movie?" He raises his brow, walking to me._

 _"Yeah." I shrug._

 _"No funny business." He points a finger at me._

 _"No funny business. Promise." I hold my pinkie out._

 _He wraps his own around it and grabs my hand, snatching me from the bed._

 _I take the sheet with me, giggling. Before I even get the chance to get to the stairs, he picks me up._

 _I laugh, but it's short lived as he trips on the sheet that's dragging the floor from my body and we both go falling down the stairs._

 _It hurts like fuck, but when I end up falling on him, his laughter is contagious and I can't help but ignore the pain in my back and smile down at him._

 _"And you say I'm clumsy." I giggle and he smiles widely._

 _"Well, I think I just broke every bone in my body." He sighs._

 _"Old man." I mumble and he scowls at me._

 _"Am not!" He argues._

 _"Are too!" I laugh harder._

 _"Well you're getting old, too!" He tells me and I straddle him._

 _"I know! I've found four grey hairs since Lucyfer was born!" I say with wide eyes._

 _"Oh, what a fucking Greek tragedy." He chuckles._

 _"I love you." I pull a piece of stray string off his suit jacket._

 _"I know." He runs his thumb over my lip and I absentmindedly allow my tongue to press to it._

 _A flash of lust beams up at me, but it disappears quickly._

 _"We should get to watching that movie." He avoids my gaze, patting my thigh to get me to get off of him._

 _I pout, but get up and walk to the couch._

 _"Whatcha feel like watching?" He asks me._

 _"My Cousin Vinny." I grin. That's Hadlynn's favorite movie, because Vinny always reminded us both of our uncle Tony._

 _"Deal." He grabs the DVD and places it in the player._

 _It's well into the movie before I even look at J again._

 _His brows are furrowed, as if he's concentrating on something._

 _His jaw was tightly shut, and his eyes almost glowed in the dim room._

 _"You okay, pud?" I ask him softly._

 _"Fine." He doesn't look at me, but he does adjust himself with a pained look on his face, thinking I'm not looking._

He's horny. Oh this is gonna be fun. _I think to myself._

 _"Hey, Daddy?" I ask, smirking._

 _"Hmm?" He doesn't look at me still._

 _"That fall really hurt my ankle, do you mind?" I smile sweetly and he still doesn't look at me, he just moves his hand from his lap so I can place my foot in it._

 _I purposely run my my over his thigh, my heel gently rubbing over the bulge that's straining against his pants._

 _He takes a deep breath, his eyes almost rolling to the back of his head, and he leans his head back, his fingers gently pressing down and rubbing in my ankle._

 _"You okay?" I ask him with a raised brow._

 _"I'm great." He hisses._

 _"Daddy?" I bite my lip._

 _"No, Harley." He doesn't even look at me when he talks._

 _"What? I didn't even get to say anything." I roll my eyes._

 _"Fine. What is it?"_

 _I smile wickedly, knowing I'll win this._

 _"I miss you." I say in a sultry voice, my finger nail lightly grazing up his forearm._

 _He tenses up, his muscles flexing under his skin, which only makes me want him more._

 _"Harley," he growls._

 _I ignore it, sitting up slowly to lean into him._

 _"I miss you being in me." I whisper, my lips grazing his ear._

 _"Harley." He starts shaking, Trying to control himself, trying hold the most primal part of him back like he's been doing the last 4 weeks._

 _"Come on, Daddy." I start rubbing him through his pants, making him let out a breathy groan. "We've lasted long enough, right?" My forehead rests against his temple and he squeezes my ankle so hard I think he's going to break it._

 _The tension becomes thick and suffocating and I'm soon ripping the sheet off that's wrapped around my body, just as Joker's forcing me down, getting his cloths off as fast as he can._

 _It's all growling, whimpering, biting, and moaning as his lips bruise mine while he finally gets his cloths off._

 _His large hand laces through mine and pins it above my head as his silver teeth dig into my nipple, making me arch my back, and cry out._

 _I take my free hand and wrap it around his base, slowly jacking him off, sending a dangerous spark through him._

 _He snatches my hair, pulling my head back and he trails sloppy, tongue filled kisses up to my neck._

 _I'm not ready when he thrusts into me, stretching me painfully. I lurch forward, gasping, my arms wrapped around his neck, his lips finally coming to mine in a broiling kiss._

 _He chuckles, reaching in his pants pocket that's beside the couch to grab his knife._

 _He doesn't use it immediately, drilling into me at a furious pace for a few moments._

 _I feel the bruises forming on my inner thighs and inside me._

 _He's angry I broke him, he's angry I succeeded in seducing him, and he's angry he was no match to me._

 _His forehead is resting on my shoulder, one of his hands forces my leg that's almost hanging off the couch, down even more, allowing him to go deeper, and pound into my cervix painfully._

 _"Fuck!" My nails scratch up his back, making him groan. "Daddy!" I Cry, tears start to roll down my face to my neck._

 _That's when he does it. His knife digs into my right breast, making me let out a shriek of both pain and pleasure._

 _"Christ, Mistah J." I moan out lowly, trying to spread my legs even wider as his cock hits my g-spot._

 _More tears come to my eyes, and I gasp out when I feel my release rising._

 _"I- Fuck, J, I'm about to come!" I sob and he stabs the blade deeper into my flesh, making me arch my back to the point where my spine pops, my chest flush against his._

 _Before he can say anything, I'm twitching and convulsing around him, screaming and crying because he still doesn't stop his assault in my now swollen and throbbing pussy._

 _He finally gets done with his carving on my skin and throws the knife down, his tongue and teeth delighting in the taste of my blood as he laps from the new wound._

 _Within seconds I'm coming a part, again._

 _He swiftly turns me over, pulling my ass up by my hips as my nails dig into the couch arm._

 _He runs his thumbs over my soaked heat, his rough fingers rubbing my clit for a few moments._

 _"So pretty." He whispers in my ear and I whimper, feeling his tip run back and fourth over the bundle of nerves a few times before he plunges back into me._

 _I can't even speak, I just pant and moan, feeling pent up tension and sexual frustration slowly go away. The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoes through the room, making more of my fluids drench him._

 _"Are you happy now, Harley?" He asks me in a growl._

 _"God, yes." I say weakly. "You feel so good, Daddy." I rest my forehead against the arm of the couch._

 _"Good." He takes his hands and claws from my shoulders to the bottom of my back, and I can feel my flesh pealing off in his nails._

 _I tighten around him, and he curses loudly and I know he's about to finish._

 _"Come in me." I beg breathlessly, severing my lip between my teeth._

 _"Filthy girl." He laughs, filling me with every last drop of his hot cum._

 _He pulls out after a few moments and falls back, taking me with him._

 _My shoulders hit his chest and he wraps an arm around my waist, grabbing the sheet I was once wrapped in and covers us up._

 _"I won." I smirk._

 _"Ha, not a chance. You're the one who broke."_

 _"Really now?" I raise an amused brow._

 _"You got horny and seduced me." He laughs._

 _"No, I wanted to see if you had the self control to turn me away. You failed. You broke. I won." I smile, turning to look up at him._

 _"I'm not gonna argue." He snaps. It's quiet for several minutes. "But I won." He finally says and I smile to myself, nodding._

 _"Yes, you did." I say just to feed his ego._

 _{Present}_

"So What the hell's up with her?" J asks me.

"Who?"

"Hadlynn." He explains.

"What do you mean?"

"I know that you know something's up, Harls." He looks at me.

"She's not acting different with me. Not unless Johnny's around. She turns almost soulless and void when she's around him most the time. I don't know, they just ain't like they used to be." I shrug.

"I've noticed that, too. Whatcha think's going on?" He starts writing something on one of the papers and I sigh.

"I'm not sure, J. I don't think he's beatin' her, but I do hear them arguin' sometimes." I rub my eyes.

"Every time I ask him about it he just tells me they don't get along as well as they used to but they still love each other very much and blah, blah, blah. . ." He scoffs.

"She tells me the same damn thing." I bite the inside of my cheek.

"Well that's strange." He glances at me.

"You think somethin's up?"

"I know something's up." He rolls his jaw. "And I'll be damned if I don't find out what it is."

* * *

 ** _Well, this is all gonna be fun:)_**

 **»CrystalFalls1987:**

 **I hope you liked the chapter:)**

 **»Mabel Madness:**

 **I owe you a review after I read the update. Sorry I haven't already, I plan to tonight when I can, but I'm excited about it! And I'm currently living with my aunt because of the whole situation so we'll see how it works out. I hope you liked this chapter, I love you!**

 **»DocQuinn:**

 **It seems they will end up in Arkham City eventually. . .or will they?;) Joker actually cares about his own life more than he did in the first book because he does have a family who need him now and I'm excited about all of it and I hope you liked the chapter!**

 **»AngelFire85:**

 **I love you, but you already know this. Thank you for your support, it means the world. I hope you liked this chapter, chic:)**

 **»Harley Quite:**

 **Yeah I'm currently living with my aunt so we'll see what happens with that. I'll have plenty of flashbacks with Joker and Harley and Johnny and Vitani to lead up to their present lives and maybe what all has happened in the 3 years and Lucy. . .I love Lucy and I'm so happy I created the character because she's precious. Thank you again for your support, love:)**

 ** _You guys I'm so ready for July. The whole month is gonna be exciting as fuck. July 1st, Skrillex and Rick Ross are releasing a new song and music video for the movie and the music video will have Jared Leto's Joker in it and I'm dying of impatience. And then Comicon is later that month, and then the cast is going on Conan (a late night talk show here in the states, if you're wondering what that is) July 23 and I love Conan so I'm gonna be crying tears of joy the whole time and then is Killing Joke is right after July and then Suicide Squad and I'm going to be crying the whole movie. Even if it's not sad I'm going to be crying because Jared Leto and Margot Robbie and Will Smith and Cara Delevingne, this whole cast, will have me fifty shades of fucked up and I can't wait. Ughhhhh August hurry the fuck up. Thank God for David Ayer and the great cast and crew who brought this whole thing to life, I'm so happy they have._**

 ** _Anyway, aside from my fangirling, I love you guys and hope you liked the chapter. Let me know what you thought of the chapter!_**

 ** _xoxo_**


	23. You Just Couldn't Let Me Go

**_Warning:_**

 ** _\+ *_** ** _Explicit_** ** _* Language_**

 ** _You Just Couldn't Let Me Go_**

 _could you? - The Joker_

 **J•O•K•E•R**

I wipe the sleep from my eyes as I go down to the kitchen to get some coffee at 2 in the morning.

I stop when I see Hadlynn sitting on the couch, staring at the blank television, only static takes up the screen as the word MUTE is on the bottom corner of the screen.

I stop and stand there a moment, she still didn't see me.

"Hady?" I ask finally and she flinches looking at me. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She smiles small, and I raise a brow.

"Vitani. . ." I walk to her slowly and cut the tv off.

"What's wrong?" She asks softly with furrowed brows.

"I was just about to ask you the same damn thing. Usually when you act like this," I motion to the TV. "It's over something I've done and because I haven't done anything to you in a few years. . .it means someone else has and I wanna know who exactly I need to string up by their windpipe off the Arkham Bridge." I rub my face and she chuckles, tears daring to spill.

"Just. . .Marriage isn't exactly what I thought it would be, is all." She Shrugs a little, still smiling and wiping her tears.

"I coulda told you it wouldn't have been." I glance at her. It's extremely quiet between us now and I shift my eyes quietly to her, looking to her left shoulder that's facing me. My eyes hone in on the flesh that her robe isn't completely covering and a ugly looking bruise peeks back at me.

I can't help but wonder exactly how many others might be there.

My eyes go down her legs that are criss-crossed, her robe stops at the top of her thighs, allowing me to see the beginning of her inner thighs.

I can only see her right one and I raise brow as more bruises taint her skin there.

"Hady?"

"Hmm?" She looks at me again.

"If Johnny was beating you, you'd tell me, right?" I ask her.

"Yes." She assures me.

". . ." I just raise my brows.

"What? Why're you looking at me like that?" She asks me with furrowed brows.

I don't even answer for a few moments.

"You do realize that all you have to do is just tell me if somethings wrong, right?" She doesn't reply, she just looks anywhere she can but at me.

"Nothing's wrong." She lies.

"Mmm." I hum, nodding. "I mean, we all know I'm not one to pass up hitting Harley when she needs to know her place but I've never blatantly left bruises all over her. . .other than during sex. Just getting mad and beating the living hell out of her? That hasn't happened in years and it only happened once." I tell her.

"When?" She asks me lowly.

"I found out you went to that dinner with Jason and she told me she didn't know where you were and I knew she did so I had to beat it out of her." I reply solemnly. "But I ain't done it since."

"Johnny's lost his temper several times but he's. . ." She stops talking suddenly and I narrow my eyes, watching as she looks at the blank TV, instead.

"He's what?"

"He's never hit me. A couple times, maybe. But he hasn't ever beat me or anything." She chuckles.

I know she's lying to protect him, and I can't stand it.

"What do you think I would do if I found out he was?" I can't help but ask and I watch as she struggles to swallow the lump in her throat.

"Talk with him about it." She answers.

"Talk or _talk_?" I say a little harsh. There was a difference, she knew there was.

I talk to buddies who are so close to screwing something up, but I try to prevent them from doing so. I talk to those who I actually admire in a way, those who's company I enjoy.

I _talk_ to my enemies. I _talk_ as their blood drips from their bodies. I _talk_ as their life flashes before their eyes as they beg and plead for mercy that never comes. I _talk_ to them as I rip their nails from their hands, skin them alive, burn them, electrocute them, torture them, kill them.

Her eyes widen as if she's shocked that I'd even give a glimmer of suggestion of doing all those horrible things to Johnny. But she knows damn well not to put it past me. She knows damn well I might as well already be planning his death. She knows damn well she needs to tell me the truth, because I already have a hunch about how _complicated_ their marriage really is.

"You're not killing the father of my child." She finally speaks, danger laced in her voice.

There it was. That defiant streak in her. It felt like forever since I've ever seen it. Whatever Johnny had done to make her hide it behind a pretty, polite smile and perfect posture, had worked.

But here it was. And I'd missed it.

"I don't have a reason to kill him, do I?" I ask innocently and she rolls her jaw, standing.

Her robe slips from her body and she walks closer to me. But she doesn't have to.

I ignore the fact that she's naked. All I can pay attention to, all I can see, are the dark splotches of bruises that paint down her arms and ribs, to her stomach and hip bones, and shadow the tops of her thighs.

"How long has he been doing this?" I ask her bitterly, anger filling my body like hell.

"A little over a year." She whispers. "I can't tell Harleen."

"Why haven't you told me about this?" I rub my face.

"The same reason I was too scared to tell you I was seeing Jason." She admits weakly. "I don't want you to hurt him."

"He's beating the shit outta you, Hadlynn! What do you expect me to do, sit back and let him?"

"You said it yourself, you hit Harley." She defends the fucker.

"I hit her. Not even as hard as I could and it's only when she needs it. Tell me what the hell you've done to Johnny that you deserve to be beaten like this." I motion to her battered body. "I mean, your smart mouth and tendency to argue and fight back, yeah I'd understand why he'd lose his temper but you aren't even like that anymore. Let's face it You're dead. You've been dead for a while now and me and Harley have wondered why the hell you haven't been the same as you were when you were 18 and 19 but now. . .shit, Hadlynn. You're his bitch, you're quiet and you don't speak unless you're Spoken to and I don't understand - I can't fuckin' comprehend why the hell he would do this shit to you when you're already obedient."

"Well, for the sake of Vincent, please don't do anything to Johnny. My son needs his father." She begs me, putting her robe back on.

It takes every damned bone in my fucking body to promise her this.

"Fine." I say through clenched teeth. "But if _I_ _see_ him, or even fucking _hear_ him even _threaten_ to hit you, I'll blow his jaw off."

* * *

 **J•A•S•O•N**

I knock down the rest of my beer as Dawn slides a stack of papers in front of me.

"Since Arkham City is basically built. . ." She rests her hands on my shoulders.

"What we got?" I nod to the papers, already knowing good and damn well who all is on it.

"Ha. Who don't we have?" She grabs them. "Pamela Isley, Oswald Cobblepot, Jonathan Crane, Harvey Dent, Croc, Selina Kyle, Harleen Quinzel, The Joker, Hadlynn Quinzel. . .and a whole other list of the many most wanted criminals that need to be thrown in first." She sighs.

I don't answer, my blood just boils and my jaw rolls.

 _Hadlynn_. _My_ Hadlynn. I didn't know how to feel towards her.

Love, lust, hate, longing, anger, regret maybe?

"You okay, Red?" She asks me with a raised brow.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I'm good. . .I'm just thinking." I stand up from the kitchen table.

"Penny for your thoughts," she looks up at me with Bambi brown eyes, her dark blonde hair falling a little past her shoulders.

"You can't afford my thoughts, there's way too many." I chuckle fakely and she presses her soft lips to mine.

"You're paying me enough." She raises a brow and I scoff.

"I'm not paying you anything, remember? You warm my bed, I let you stay around." I pull away from her.

"Oh, really now?" She follows me and I smile to myself.

"Yeah. Really." I turn to face her.

"I don't think that's true."

"And why not?"

She pulls a wad of cash from her bra and holds it in front of me.

"Thanks for that." I pluck it from her Hand and she grabs my arm.

"Nuh uh." She shakes her head, pulling me closer to her, grabbing the money back. "If you want your money back, you gotta earn it back." She presses a kiss to my jaw.

"And how will I do that?" I run my hands up and down her sides.

"Mmm, well I was thinking- "

There's a loud knock on the door and I groan.

"That's Alex." She tells me with a loud sigh.

"Of course it is. The prick always shows up at the worst times."

"It won't be that bad." She assures me. "Come on." She grabs my wrist and leads me to the door.

"Sorry to interrupt," he shoves past us. "You'll never believe who the fuck I just saw." He's a panting mess and I raise a brow.

"I'm assuming a stripper with the body of a goddess considering all you do all day is sleaze around strip joints." I roll my eyes.

"No." He shakes his head, digging through the papers on the table, finally pulling one of them.

"What's wrong?" I furrow my brows.

"Hadlynn fucking Quinzel is what's wrong."

The name itself sends a fire through my and I walk to him.

"What are you talking about?" I furrow my brows.

"What am I talking about? What am _I_ talking _about_?" He asks, pacing with raised brows. "Just fucking imagine it." He tells me. "I'm walking through the strip joint,"

"As always." Dawn comments.

"I'm walking through the strip joint, I'm buzzed, I'm horny, naked women everywhere. Boobs everywhere, pussy everywhere- "

"Alex?" Dawn interrupts him.

"Yeah?"

"We've been in a strip club before. No need to explain what all you see."

"No, no, no there is." He points his finger at her. "I'm getting ready to snatch my pick of the night, these two gorgeous blondes with boobs the size of fucking melons, alright? I look across the way at the bar and who the fuck do I see?"

"Who the fuck do you see?" Dawn asks him impatiently.

"Hadlynn Duchess Fucking God Damn Quinzel."

"You're kidding." Dawn gapes.

"No. You can't forget a face or a fucking body like that." He groans. "I still have fucking blue balls."

A low growl emits from my chest and I want to beat him.

"Where'd you see her?" Dawn sighs, annoyed.

"The only strip club in the damned city?" He says in a "duh" tone.

"This was just now?" I raise my brows.

"Yeah. I think she's still there. I'd be careful though, she packs a mean shank." He takes a deep breath.

"What do you- "

Bloods dripping on the floor and Dawn lets out a loud sound of frustration, grabbing his wrist to go clean him up.

"What did you do to make her stab you?!" I hear her scream at him.

"I told you I was kinda drunk, I just grabbed her ass a little."

"You fucking dumbass, do you know you could be dead if her husband saw you do that? Better yet, Joker?!" She scolds him.

I flinch, hearing about Hadlynn's "husband" and Joker all in one sentence is too much for my nerves to be okay with.

So it was true. She ditched me and jumped the broom with Johnny.

I can't help it; I walk to the bathroom they're in and lean on the door.

"How'd she look?" I ask lowly.

"Huh?" Alex looks at me confused.

"How does Hadlynn look?"

"Why do you care how she looks, Red?" Dawn snaps suddenly and I shrug.

"Just curious." I snap back.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Dawn hisses at me, jealousy laced through her voice.

"And satisfaction brought it back, now tell me how she looks, Alex." I ignore her and he smiles.

"Gorgeous. Absolutely breath taking gorgeous." He tells me. "And I didn't see Harley or Joker but I know from experience that you can't find one without the other two most of the time. They're like a school of sharks. They circle the same prey."

I glance at my watch to see it's 8:00 pm now and I look at Dawn.

"Joker wouldn't be out right now. It's too early."

"And how do you know that?" She asks me sharply.

"You know the saying. 'Nothing good ever happens past midnight'."

"So he doesn't come out of hiding until 12, that's what you're saying?"

"He does, but he lurks in the shadows. He doesn't stand out. He blends in and he's a master of camouflage so don't let the neon hair and peacock ego fool you, he can lay low." I nod to them. "Does she know who you are?" I ask Alex.

"She recognized me, I'm sure." He winces as Dawn doctors the gash in his leg.

"Recognizes you? From where?" I furrow my brows, more jealousy striking me.

"She may or may not have ridden my face back when we were in high school. . ." He says cautiously.

That did it. I had enough. I grab my guns from the table and my mask from the couch.

"You can't possibly be going after them alone." Dawn walks to me. "We never go in alone, Red, you promised me you wouldn't ever do anything dangerous alone." She stops me.

"I need to speak to her." I insist and she thinks, her eyes looking right into mine.

"Why? What is your deal with her all the sudden?" She crosses her arms. "You haven't shown any interest in finding her until now."

"Because we've never been able to find her, or Joker or Harley or any of the rouges for the matter. If I can get her, I can get Joker and her sister and possibly everyone else the GCPD is so eager to throw away, before the cops can even think about where they might be hiding. And besides, I have something personal against her, which is why it makes sense that I go alone in this one." I pull my jacket on and tuck a gun in each pocket.

"Re-"

I press a kiss to her lips and smile.

"I'll be back later. Keep Alex out of trouble, oh and Diavolo should be flying in tonight."

"Who?" She follows me to the door.

"He's tan, black hair, Arabian, and if he even looks at you more than 3 seconds, I expect you to shoot him." I say bluntly.

"I take it you and this Diavolo don't get along?" She raises a brow.

"Nope. But we'll have to make it work for now. Be back, bye." I kiss her temple and shut the door behind me.

I get to the club and I take my time slipping back and forth through the sweaty bodies of drugged up waitresses in barely anything, and drunk idiots hollering and throwing their money.

I go to the bar, order a shot and glance around The large room. No sign of her.

Alex must've scared her off.

That's until I hear it.

Her voice.

Soft, sultry, seductive, lingering. . .something that would make any man fall to his knees.

I look in the direction it came and I almost choke on my drink when I see her.

Her usually wild, naturally curly hair is tamed to subtle waves. She's in a silk, maroon, long sleeved, button up, that's tucked in to a high waisted, tight, pencil skirt that hugs her hips and ass perfectly. Black high heels cover her feet and I can't help but stare at her legs.

I finally get a grip on myself and slide into the stool next to her, getting another shot.

"Hey," I nod to her, seeing her green eye and bright blue eye narrow at me in curiosity. Drunken curiosity.

"Hi." She replies.

"Rough day?" I glance at her 5 empty martini glasses.

"Rough year." She scoffs, rubbing her face. "What about you? You escape from Arkham or something, what the hell is up with the mask?" She props her head on her hand and raises a brow.

"Ha, you're certainly not one to talk." I throw my shot back and relish at the burning in my throat.

"Are you a cop?"

"No. Cops don't have fun protecting the city like I do, I'm afraid."

"Or you could be like a normal person and leave all the ass kicking to Batman." She leans forward.

My blood runs cold at her words.

 _Change the subject,_ I think to myself.

I look at her ring finger and bite back my anger long enough to ask her a question.

"Married?"

She looks at the ring and frowns a little.

"Yeah," she smiles weakly. "Three years."

The same year I die, she gets married. Why does that not shock me?

"Huh, really?" I huff.

"It was hard to do. . ." She admits. "The man I really wanted was dead so I had to settle for what I had. I really wish I wouldn't have done that."

"Why?" I lean closer, she's peeked my interest.

"I wish I could tell you, but I can't." She slurs.

"Can't be that bad."

"It's worse than bad and I'm not near enough drunk to talk about it with a complete stranger." She chuckles.

"Can I get a bottle?" I ask the bar tender.

"Of?"

I glance at Hady and smile a little to myself.

"Fireball." I tell him.

I'm given the bottle and another glass and I pour it slam full of the whiskey and hand it to her.

"Get drunk enough to tell me about it, then." I nod to the glass and she smiles meekly.

* * *

"And then he was murdered," she slurs drunkenly, about to pour herself more whiskey.

"I think you've had enough of this." I take the bottle from her.

"And then I went into depression and got back on drugs." She pouts and I feel my heart clench.

"Are you still using?" I ask her.

"No. I stopped cold turkey when I got pregnant. I haven't used in years. I mean, I'm a mom. My husbands already on drugs and alcohol and cheating on me. . .he's not there for my son so I've kept my shit together so I can be." She explains and I feel my hands shake, clenching my own glass until it pops.

Her eyes widen and she grabs my now cut hand.

She gets off her stool, stumbling up, bracing herself on my arm before grabbing my wrist loosely.

"Where are we going?" I ask her as she leads me through the club to a back hallway.

There's multiple rooms, the doors closed, but the moans and grunts coming from behind most of them lets me know exactly where we're going.

We get to a small room with a full size bed and a small set of drawers.

She pulls me in and shuts the door before stumbling clumsily to the night stand flipping on the dim lamp.

"Sit on the bed," she says tiredly, digging through a drawer to pull out a first aid kit. I raise my brows and she walks to me with it, sitting by me on the bed. "They keep first aid in every room in case people's kinks are too much for whoever they're fucking." She chuckles warmly. "I'm drunk so I don't know what the fuck I'm doing so bare with me." She takes my cut up hand and reaches in the kit to grab some gauze.

Her delicate hands pull my jacket from me and I stop her.

"What's wrong?" She furrows her brows.

"I'm not taking my cloths off." I tell her sternly.

"I didn't want them off!" She argues. "I'm a married woman, remember? It'd just be easier for me to- "

"I'm keeping it on." I hiss.

"God, you're so fucking stubborn." She grumbles.

" _I'm_ stubborn?" I chuckle without humor.

"Yes! You're exactly like someone I used to know. You even sound kinda like him." She rolls my sleeve up to try to wipe the dried blood from my forearm and I sigh, finally taking my jacket off.

She quietly cleans the blood off my arm and hand, wrapping my hand up.

"He beats me." She says lowly.

The first person that comes to mind is Joker, which doesn't shock me. But I ask "who", anyway.

"Johnny, my husband."

My head snaps to her and she looks up at me.

"Why're you with him?"

"For my son." She sighs. "Vincent deserves to have his father in his life."

"That man isn't a father. Nor is he a man, period." I say through clenched teeth.

"I wish I would've done more to protect him." I know by her solemn voice that she's referring to me. "I should've gotten out from under who I work for and I should've been with him. I wouldn't be in a shit marriage and I sure as hell wouldn't be a wanted criminal." She scoffs.

"Do you think the other guy would've treated you better?" I can't help but ask.

"He worshipped the ground I walked on. He really loved me, I know that much." She smiles, making me ache. "I miss him. But I'm with Johnny, and that won't change."

"You deserve better than that prick." I say roughly and she bites her lip.

 _God, those lips_ , I think as she finishes her doctoring on my hand.

"I cheated on them a lot with each other, so I'm getting what I deserve."

"You don't deserve that. No woman does." I growl. "Jason wouldn't want you put up with Johnny."

She freezes at my words, her eyes locking with mine.

"H-How do you know his name? I never told you his name. . ." She whispers.

I roll my jaw, thinking.

She stands slowly, about to reach under her skirt to grab her gun but I grab her wrists and pin her to the bed.

"Get off of me!" She struggles with me.

"Hady." I hold her down.

Tears gather in her eyes and she shakes her head.

"No!"

"Hadlynn." I rip my mask off and stare at her.

She's frozen in shock, her eyes glassy, her mouth gaping open. . .

"Who are you?" She asks shakily.

"It's me." I whisper lowly. "Jason."

"No." She barks. "No. He's dead. He's gone. Get off of m- "

I cut her off, pressing my lips to hers. When I finally pull away, she's gasping for breath.

"Jason?" She chokes out a sob.

"I promised you We'd _both_ come out alive. . ." I take a deep breath. "I kept my fucking promise."

She smiles, tears rolling down her face and I let her sit up. Her arms wrap around me, and she sobs.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you." She cries. "Why the hell haven't you come back sooner?"

"Getting ready for the war." I pipe with a low chuckle.

"What?"

"That's why I came here tonight. We have a list of all the most wanted criminals of the city that need to be put away first. . ."

"And of course I'm on that list. Which is the only reason you came looking for me." She says slowly.

"I came looking for Joker."

"Something tells me it wasn't to ship him off to Arkham City." She looks at her hands.

"Hell no." I reply.

"Look, he has a daughter with Harley and I have a son with Johnny so if you could just wait to arrest us until we find someone who'd be willing to raise our kids while we rot in prison, it would be nice." She snaps.

"I don't plan on arresting him period."

"You're not killing him." She furrows her brows.

"I'll do what I want." I cock my head.

"Yeah. I know that considering you showed up alone to fight Joker. And it got you killed, remember that?" She cuts her eyes at me. "And who's _we_?"

"I- well. . ." I think of a way to explain my own little team. But know she'll skin me alive if I mention Dawn. "Just some people I've met since your Talia brought me back in the Lazarus pit."

"Like who?"

"Alex Kinsey? Remember him? I mean, you did sit on his face so I would think you do."

"Death has made you all the more bitter." She rolls her eyes. "Who else?"

"Diavolo. You also slept with him."

"Jason." She shoves my shoulder.

"And Dawn."

"Who the fuck is Dawn?" She raises a brow.

"A woman." I shrug.

"What's her last name." She crosses her arms.

"What does it matter?"

"Just tell me."

"Terello." I tell her and her eyes widen.

" _That_ hussy?"

"Excuse me?" My voice hardens and she stands, putting her hands on her hips.

"Jason, I've been in this business for 4 years. But I've known everything there is to know about it since I was 15. I know every thing there is to know about some of the worst movers and shakers in this city and I know _every_ mover and shaker. And Dawn Terello is in deep with Fatrel Terello."

"Who's Fatrel Terello?"

"Ah, ah, ah. Knowing _that_ is gonna cost you." She points a finger at me.

"And why's that?"

"Because." She raises a brow.

I just stare at her and she sighs.

"Fatrel Terello is her ex-husband. She was his wife, well his whore. She wrecked his first marriage and he married her just to pimp her out to his enemies in the place of money he owed them and she was more than willing to keep them off her husbands heels."

"Sounds like a loving wife who didn't want her husband to be in debt to anyone so she helped him out."

"My sister is the same damn way about Joker but she would never," she snarls. " _Never_ , sleep with another man. Even if Joker sold her out. She'd rather die. That's how Dawn should've been thinking. That's how Terrel wanted her to think, anyway. He finally filed for divorce after she agreed to sleep with a whole group of men for him. It was all a test. He just wanted to see if she would have sex with anyone else, and she failed the test."

"How was she supposed to know it was a test and that he wanted her to refuse to sleep with them?"

"Because no woman will willingly sleep with another man if she really loves her husband. Whether he wants her to or not. It didn't have anything to do with whether she knew it was a test. It has everything to do with her loyalty."

"So why exactly is she in deep with him?"

"She snagged a poison from Ivy that paralyzed him long enough for her to fuck his brother in front of him and get away by the time the paralysis wore off."

"You're throwing her dirty laundry out because. . .?"

"You wanted to know who the fuck she was. And I bet you she didn't tell you half of what I did. She probably just told you she escaped a bad marriage and that's why he's after her."

"I don't care."

"Why not?" She picks at her nails.

I stay quiet and she laughs.

"You're fucking her, aren't you?" She asks me.

I just look at her.

"Oh, God. I kissed you! I practically sucked that bitch's clit." She winces.

"Why're you such a cunt?" I spit.

"Sorry, did I hurt your ego?" She pokes her lips out, her voice sharp.

"God, I hate you." I fall back on the bed, a little angry.

"Well good because I fucking hate you, too!" She stomps to the door, swinging it open and slamming it.

I stand, about to put my mask on and get the hell out of here when the door swings open again.

"If we could've said that to each other three years ago, I might still be alive." Tell her with a sigh. Her wide smile lights up the room as she slams the door shut and rushes to me.

"Just shut the fuck up and make love to me." She wraps her legs around my waist, her lips claiming mine. I want to resist her, remembering the whole year I spent trying to et her to leave her sister and Joker and Johnny and her life of crime behind to be with me.

She didn't back then, and I know she damn sure won't now; especially since she has her son and niece.

I want to pull away and tell her this isn't smart.

I want to arrest her and throw her behind bars like I should've done already.

But I can't, despite how badly my mind is screaming at me to.

Instead, I pull her closer to me and fall on the bed.

* * *

 **V•I•T•A•N•I**

I walk into the house, glancing at the clock to see its 2 am.

"Where you been?" Johnny's voice shoots my ears and I wince, turning back around to see him sitting at the kitchen table.

"Walking around. Thinking." I take my heels off and walk to him, kissing his hair. "I'm about to go to bed."

"Wait, wait." He stops me, grabbing my wrist, pulling me to him.

"What's wrong?" I furrow my brows, his hands gripping my hips.

He brings me closer to him and presses a kiss to my rib, inhaling a little.

His brown eyes look back up to mine and he grinds his teeth.

"Who've you been with?" He asks me. I feel my face drain of color and I look down at him with furrowed brows.

"N-No one?" I protest and he runs his thumb back and forth on my hip bone. "I-I mean I stopped by Halfwit but- "

"What were you doing there?" He questions further.

"Looking for Dawn Terello." I say obediently.

"And did you find her?"

"I have a lead on her." I smile down at him.

"What lead?"

"I met a man, The Red Hood?"

"And what exactly were you doing with that Bastard? You know how Joker feels about street rats. . ." Johnny hisses.

"Dawn Is apart of his team."

A smile grows on his face and he runs his hand up my abdomen to my breast to give it a harsh squeeze, making me grit my teeth. His hand travels upward again, to my neck and he pulls me to him, pressing his lips to mine.

"I'm proud. For once you've actually done something useful." He smacks my ass before standing to go upstairs and I wait until I hear the bedroom door shut before I sit on the couch.

"I cheated on my husband." I say quietly to myself, guilt and sorrow filling me.

 _But it was Jason. Jason fucking Todd. The same Jason you fell In love with. The same Jason who adores you. The same Jason who came back for you_ , my mind pointed out to me.

I smile, biting my cheek and heading up to bed.

I brush my teeth and take my makeup off, changing into my black night gown.

We're only in bed for a couple minutes when the door creaks open and small foot steps make their way to our bed.

"Mommy?" His small voice asks and I sit up as he fists his hands in the comforter and crawls onto the mattress, sitting between us.

"Vincent, why aren't you in bed?" I ask quietly, incase Johnny's asleep.

"Can you tell me a bed time story?" He whispers and I smile to myself.

"Aunt Harley and Uncle J didn't tell you one?"

"Uncle J did but he made it scary. Lucy thought it was funny but it scared me." He admits and I sit up.

"Uncle J isn't always scary." I rub my eyes and he crawls in my lap. "Don't tell him I told you this, but do you know how he and your aunt met?"

"He killed her pimp and kidnapped her?" He says quietly and I chuckle.

"No, that is not anything like how they really met." I smooth his hair. "She was his doctor, and he was her patient, at Arkham. Now, your uncle was only on Arkham to clear his head. He didn't do anything wrong or bad like that, he just needed to be alone and think about some stuff." I sugar coat it. "Anyway, Harley was his doctor and they became friends, which is something you aren't supposed to do." I tell him.

"Really?" He asks

"Yeah. But they were friends anyway and they did um. . ." I try to think of a way to explain how Lucy ended up here. "Very _friendly_ things, and Harley found out she was gonna have a baby."

"Lucy," I can tell by the time of voice that he's wide eyed.

"Yeah. And then. . ." I think of a way to tell him Joker kidnapped her from Arkham after performing ECT on her. "he uh. . . _persuaded_ her to run away with him. Then she had Lucy and then they went _swimming_ to make Aunt Harley feel better and then everything worked out." I finish and he hums tiredly.

"How'd you and dad meet?" He asks next and I scoff.

"Mommy was dating a very bad man when she was 15, Too young to be with a 24 year old I'll put it that way." I sigh. "I was in trouble and your dad saved me and we were friends and then we fell in love and got married and had you." I kiss his hair, tickling him and he giggles.

"Why do you fight?"

"Well. . .all couples fight, Vinny. Harley and J fight. Me and Johnny fight. It's something we do. When you get married or you date someone for a while you'll understand that sometimes fighting is healthy. If you never fight with the person you love, somethings wrong." I rub my thumb over his soft cheek.

"So it's okay to hit each other?" He asks shrilly next and my blood runs cold.

"What?" I furrow my brows. "N-No, Vincent, where did you hear that? Where'd you come up with that?"

"Dad hits you, doesn't he? When you get a attitude? I've seen him do it. He calls it attitude adjustment."

"Just because your dad does it doesn't make it right and if he tries to tell you it's okay he's lying." I snap.

"I don't like it when he gets mad. He's scary."

"He used to not be like that." I say lowly. "He's just changed and there's nothing anyone can do to help it but him. But that doesn't matter right now. You need to get to bed." I press my lips to his forehead and he nods.

"Yes, mama." He says yawning and I Pick him up and carry him to his and Lucy's room.

"Goodnight, Vinny." I lay him in his bed and cover him up, kissing his cheek.

"Goodnight, Mama."

* * *

 **H•A•R•L•E•Y**

"Daddy?" I look up at J, my brows furrowed as I glance at the clock and see its 3 am. "What's wrong?" I ask him.

The room is completely dark, all for the flickers of moonlight cascading over his white skin.

He's sitting up in bed, just staring off into space.

"Nothing, Harls. Go back to sleep." He says lowly, not even looking at me.

I just sit up, smoothing his hair back.

"I know you. And I know when something's wrong." I gently place a kiss to his shoulder blade. "What's wrong, Joker?"

"I said it was nothing, Kid. Go back to sleep. . .fucking Christ." He grumbles.

I sigh, and roll over, frustrated.

It's quiet for several minutes and I'm about it be asleep when I hear him clear his throat.

"Do. . .has. . .Hadlynn talked to you lately?" He asks me quietly.

"About what?" I ask him, sitting back up.

"Just Anything new." He shrugs.

"No. . ." I shake my head, starting to get worried. ". . .has she talked to _you_ about anything new?"

"No, why? Did she tell you she did?" He looks at me and I shrug.

"She hasn't said anything to me about anything, Mistah J." I tell him with furrowed brows. "Are you sure you're okay? You're really not actin' like yourself."

"I'm fine I just. . ." He gets out of bed. "Need a drink."

"I can get you one." I offer and he shakes his head.

"No, I. . .I'm fine. I'm just gonna go out and get some air."

"But you just said you needed a drink." I reply, confused.

"And if I get drunk here, I'll end up stringing someone up by their prick. I'll be home by morning." He assures me, pulling his shirt and pants on.

"But, Dad-"

"See ya, Kiddo." He kisses my cheek and leaves, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

"Then he went out for drinks." I roll my eyes.

"At 3 in the morning?" Hady asks me, getting Vinny some cereal.

"Yeah. But I mean, he's the clown prince of crime he can do whatever the fu-" I see Lucy and Vinny staring at me, wait it for me to curse. "uuuhhh he wants to do." I look at Hadlynn and she groans.

"Well, Johnny's out at a meeting with Terello, and Joker's wasted and wallowing in self pity."

"Well, he should be back s-"

The door swinging open interrupts me and I walked into the living room to see a stumbling Joker, a wide small plastered on his face.

"Daddy's home!" Lucy squeals, but I stop her from running to her father.

"How about you and Vinny finish your breakfast with Aunt Hady." I tell her.

"Okay." She says quietly, taking Hadlynn's hand and they walk back into the kitchen.

J's glassy eyes rake up and down my body as he leans against the door for support.

"Holy fuck." He clumsily makes his way to me and I raise my brows. "How you doin'?" He slurs and I let out a scoff.

"Upstairs. Now." I cut my eyes at him angrily, grabbing his hand and helping him upstairs.

When we get to our room, he pulls me down to the bed with him and I try to get up.

"No." I scold him. "You get sleep." I order him.

"I don't want sleep." He complains like a child, grabbing my hips. "I want _you_."

"I'm flattered, Mistah J, I really am. But you need to sober up because tonight we have a dinner. A very important dinner. That you need to be sobered up for. And in a good mood for."

"I'm in a great mood. I'd be in an even better mood if you'd suck me off or something." He rubs his face and I take a deep sigh.

"I'd be in an even better mood if you'd just _sleep_." I tell him impatiently.

"You're usually jumping on me the second I come through the door, what's the big deal about fucking around now?"

"Because you're drunk!" I raise my voice.

"So?!" He sprawls out on the bed and I put my hands on my hips.

"I'm not sleeping with you when you're drunk. It's wrong."

"I slept with you when you were drunk."

"Because you're _you_! You do shit like that! I'm not you! I mean, sure we have a lot of similarities but we ain't exactly the same because then it'd be boring all the time!"

"I need a drink." He sits up.

"No you don't! You've had plenty!"

"Well I need another one because of all your damn nagging!" He screams.

"My _nagging_?! _My_ nagging?!" I scream back. "What about yours?! 'Harley, just suck me off and I'll feel better. Harley, I need a drink. Harley, you're always tryin' to _hump_ me when I walk in the door, why aren't ya tryin' now?! Harley, I slept with you when you were drunk, why won't you sleep with me when I'm drunk?!' You're bitchin' is a hell of a lot worse than mine, _Puddin_ '! So don't even try to tell me my naggin' is annoyin'!"

"Just shut the fuck up!" He barks at me.

"No problem, asshole!" I bite back, slamming the door.

* * *

"Harley." J says to me as I'm slipping my dress on. I just glance at him in my mirror and roll my eyes.

"Save it." I walk by him to put my heels on.

"Harley, I'm sorry." He sighs.

"If you'd act like a grown man instead of a college frat boy, you wouldn't have done anything to be sorry about." I slip my shoes on and look to see him with a clenched jaw. "I've told you time and time again that you don't need to go out and drink because you don't know when to stop. You made your bed. You lay in it." I shrug, walking out the room and head down the stairs.

"I said I was sorry, and I am." He follows me.

"You're saying you're sorry so I won't he mad at you and so ill sleep with you."

"And?" He glances around and I grit my teeth.

"My point exactly." I stomp down the stairs.

"Look, Harley, I-"

"Save it." I cut him off. "I'll be in the car."

Not long after I slam the car door shut and say hey to Danny, one of his other drivers, he's angrily getting into the car as well.

"Where's Hady and Johnny?" I ask him.

"They went in Johnny's car." He mutters.

"Why?"

"I don't fuckin' know, Harls. Why the fuck does it fucking matter?" He barks at me, making me shrink back in my seat and glance at Danny, who makes eye contact with my through the rear view mirror.

J notices this and pats the back of the passenger seat roughly.

"You mind Rollin' up the partition? Good. Didn't think you did." He says in a threatening tone.

Danny listens and we're soon enough by ourselves.

"Why're you such a prick?" I can't help but ask him and he snaps me a look.

"Don't even start this shit with me right now." He growls.

"I'm not starting shit I'm just -"

"SHUT UP!" He screams suddenly, leaning forward until I'm cowering against the door, his face inches from mine. "You listen, and you listen good. I don't care how angry you are. I don't care if you hate me. I don't care if you never want to have a civil conversation with me again. But that sure as hell doesn't change the fact that I created you. I made you. And I am your boss, whether you like it or not. And if you aren't going to treat me with descent respect, don't expect me to worship the fucking ground you walk on. You wanna act like a bitch? You'll get treated like a bitch. Do I make myself clear?"

I wanted to shut up. I wanted to be mad at him. I wanted to get out of the car.

But I was practically panting under his intense gaze, one of his hands were rested against the window, the other on the headrest of my seat - I was trapped.

My head swims as my eyes flicker from his intense and angry blue eyes to his tempting lips.

Within seconds I've pounced on him. He catches himself from hitting his head on the door, his lips never leaving mine.

I'm pulling away within seconds, catching my breath and looking down at him.

"I'm sorry." I say shakily and he chuckles.

"Atta girl." He whispers teasingly, pressing another kiss to my lips before I get off him and smooth my hair and my red dress.

* * *

"Fatrel," J Shakes the man's hand, his other hand resting on the small of my back. "you've met My Harley." I smile a little at the tall statured man of dark skin, pure muscle and facial scars. "Johnny and Hadlynn." He nods to them as well and they nod back with gentle smiles.

"J," he replies as we all take our seats at the dinner table.

After small talk, and pointless conversations with fake laughter, Fatrel finally puts his glass down and leans forward.

"I know you didn't call me just to talk about the cops and the weather, Joker. Why am I here?" He sighs, looking at all of us.

"You never got around to signing out agreement." J's smile grows and Fatrel leans back.

"I'm not sure if I want an agreement between us." He crosses his arms.

"Oh, I think it'd be in your best interest to have an alliance with me."

"I've lasted 15 years without a damn alliance with you, what makes you think I'll need one now?"

"Because the cops and Gordon are honing in on every criminal in this city ranging from you and me to a measly idiot who steals a bottle of cheap wine from a convenient store. They're doing a sweep. And I'm not about to go under and if we don't come together instead of having dumb disputes amongst ourselves we'll have plenty of time to kill each other behind the walls of that fucking place. But as of now, I'd rather kiss and make up." He hisses.

Fatrel looks at all of us carefully.

"Mr. Terello," my sister starts, causing Johnny to snap her a look that she ignores. "Joker and I both have kids. . .and a family and we need to be here for our children. We're not saying that you agreeing to have a mutual alliance with us is going to keep any of us, including you, out of trouble. . .but it would give everyone at this table an advantage. United we stand, divided we fall, right?"

It's obvious Hadlynn's words have more of an affect on him than Joker's.

"Alright. I'll agree to it." He nods slowly. "But. . ."

"What is it?" J asks him.

"What are you going to do for me in return?" He smirks.

"I know where Dawn is." Hadlynn speaks up again, making all of us snap our heads to her.

"What?" Joker narrows his eyes at her.

"I-I know where Dawn is." She repeats. "If you agree to an alliance with Joker, I'll bring her to you."

"What the hell are you doing?" Joker hisses to her lowly.

"Your alliance for your wife. Deal?" Hadlynn ignores Joker and Fatrel smiles wickedly.

"Deal."

"No." Joker scoffs.

"Yes." She shoots him a look and he gives her an amused look.

"N. O. NO." He says, standing.

"And why not?" She stands as well.

"You'll get yourself killed. No." He peers down at her and she laughs without humor.

"I'll get myself killed?! If I'm not dead already, I doubt I'll die at all!" She yells. People look at us and J harshly grabs her arm.

"Excuse us." He grins to Fatrel, storming out of the club, gripping her arm.

* * *

 **DocQuinn:**

 **HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY! Yeah, marriage isn't quite like Hadlynn had hoped it would've been. And I'm excited for what all I have planned with Arkham City in the plot:) AND YESSSS I LOVE EVERY 21 PILOTS SONG AND IM IN LOVE WITH IT. I had a descent weekend, have a good day/night.**

 **MabelMadness:**

 **Don't worry, Johnny's going to get it eventually. I love Vinny and Lucy too:) thank you so much, you write them really amazing as well and I appreciate all your support! Harley did win, but she has to protect his ego haha. I hope you liked the chapter!**

 **loreenagrgoddess:**

 **The only person who can out charm the Joker is Harley and vice versa, so of course he couldn't resist her for very long;) Johnny will get it eventually and I love writing Lucy, she's clearly taking after her dad. I love you too and hope you liked the chapter!**

 **Sabrichi. C. Brus:**

 **OH MY GOSH THATS SO GOOD IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU! A couple of my teachers did that for me as well so you aren't alone but I'm so happy she had mercy on you haha. You'll do fine on Math and Physics I'm sure and then you'll be done and you can finally take a breath. It'll work out, promise:) and basically only a month and a half left to go now before the movie comes out (depending on what country you're in) but point is I'm excited too! I hope you like this chapter and good luck with Math and Physics!**

 **CrystalFalls1987:**

 **I hope you liked this chapter!**

 ** _So sorry I haven't updated sooner. My aunt doesn't have Wifi so I've been having to use my hotspot on my phone and then my data ran out (it refilled earlier this morning) so I couldn't get on the internet since Friday but I can now and I have an update for you guys, I hope you guys liked it:) I love you guys, let me know what you thought of the chapter and have a good day/night!_**

 ** _xoxo_**


	24. Some Men

**_Warning:_**

 **\+ * _Explicit_ * Language **

**\+ * _Explicit_ * Sexual Situations **

**_Some Men_**

 _just want to watch the world burn. - Alfred Pennyworth_

 **V•I•T•A•N•I**

"You just don't know when to shut up, do you?" Joker snaps to me, finally letting my arm go when we get behind the building where we parked.

"I sure as hell don't. I almost had you that deal until you fucking barged in."

"It was my deal! You were the one who butted in!" He yells back.

"Because you were- "

I stop when I see he's ignoring me anyway, swinging Johnny's car door open and reaches into the glove box, pulling out a prescription bottle.

I raise a brow and cross my arms, tapping my shoe On the pavement impatiently.

He dry swallows one pill and then tosses the bottle back into the car before he notices me staring.

"Sorry, I usually have to take a Xanax before dealing with _bullshit_."

"Fuck you." I hiss out.

"I swear to god if another woman says that to me tonight. . ." He rubs his forehead, groaning. "How do you even know where the hell Dawn is?" He asks me next.

"What?"

"How. Do. You. Know. Where. Dawn. Is?" He steps closer with each word until I'm pinned against the car behind me.

"I know a guy who knows her." I choose my words carefully and he pinches the bridge of his nose.

" _I_ know Dawn. _You_ know Dawn. _Harley_ knows Dawn. A lot of people know Dawn! I didn't ask who knew her, I asked how you knew where she was!"

"He knows where she is!" I scream back and he looks at me with narrowed eyes.

" _Who_?"

"Does it matter?" I cross my arms.

"I'd like to know who you've been talking to without my knowledge because quite frankly I don't like you talking to anyone if I don't know them. That's how you get cops on your trail." He tells me.

"It's not your business who I talk to. You aren't my husband, you can't tell me who I can and can't talk to." I argue back.

"No. You're right, I'm not your husband. But I sure as hell can pack a harder punch than he can, and I won't hesitate to add more abuse to your ailing body if you don't answer my question. What _man_ told you where Dawn is?"

"Well. . ."

 _ **{flashback}**_

 _I rip his shirt from over his head, his lips running up bare stomach to my collar bone._

 _"You have no idea how much I've missed this body." He whispers into my skin and I arch into him, my hands running down his muscled arms that are adorned with white and light pink scars._

 _I'm pulling at his pants button in no time, grabbing him when I finally get them off._

 _"I think I do." I take a deep breath, pulling his body down to mine._

 _His mouth consumes mine, his tongue parting my lips and fighting mine for dominance._

 _I give up, letting him do as he pleased as he positioned himself at my soaked entrance._

 _When I feel him pressing into me, about to slide in, I squeeze my eyes together uneasily._

 _"Jason?" I ask nervously._

 _"Hmm?" He snaps his head up from my neck to look at me._

 _"I'm a little. . ." I think of the words to say to him, my whole body shaking. "I know that this was my idea and- and I don't want to keep blabbering and not making any sense but I just. . ." I rub my face, trying to get a grip on my mind. I feel the cold silver of my wedding ring rub against my skin and I snatch my hands away, looking at it. "Oh, God, I'm gonna be sick." I groan, taking deep breaths._

 _He soon picks up on what I'm talking about and he sighs gently, sitting up._

 _"Hadlynn," he says patiently. "If you don't feel comfortable doing this, I understand."_

 _"No, no I want to do it I just. . .I've spent the last 3 years coming home to other women in my bed, my husband completely disregarding my feelings and it. . .was weird and it hurt and I promised myself I'd never put anyone else through that." I sit on my knees, pulling the sheet around me. "I love you. You know I love you with all my heart and I couldn't possibly tell you that I don't want to do this, because I do, but I just can't." I explain to him._

 _"Hadlynn listen to me," he grabs my hand. "I'm not just saying this so you'll sleep with me, after I tell you this you can go home to your husband if you want to,"_

 _"Jason- "_

 _"Just let me finish." He cuts me short. "I love you. I decided to go save you that night and I was beaten half to death for you, I was killed for you, I endeared your father's fucking hell hole, training and learning everything there is to know, for you. I have been through so much shit for you. But you know what? I'd get beaten by that insane bastard with a god damn crowbar every single day, I'd die every single day, I'd go through all that back breaking training every single day if it meant I still had you." He whispers. "Johnny? He doesn't love you. He might've loved you before, but there's only so much a person can endear before they snap and lose their shit. And I'm sorry, but you put us both through hell. And he snapped. He snapped, he decided he wanted revenge, so he convinced you he was crazy about you - Joker got me out of the way, Johnny swooped in and gave you a shoulder to cry on, he got you wrapped around his fucking finger and he tried to hurt you just as much as you hurt him. And he succeeded. And he wants this, he wants you to think that you can't do something like this, like you can't think for yourself. Hadlynn he beats you and he cheats on you and he makes Joker look like a fucking man and that's saying a lot." He smiles a little. "I love you."_

 _I smile back and rip the ring from my finger, pouncing at him._

 _My arms wrap around his neck, my legs wrap around him, and our lips lock in a hot kiss._

 _I grab him, and he thrusts up into me, making my head tilt back. He takes a deep breath, wrapping his arm around my waist, kissing my neck._

 _"Jason," his stretches me widely, not giving my body enough time to adjust to him before grabbing my hips and pulling me into him, causing him to move deeper in me._

 _I shove his chest down, grinding on him at a fast pace._

 _"Fuck, Hadlynn." He growls, grabbing my hips._

 _"Jason?" I move faster, his cock giving me a full feeling._

 _"Hmm?" He gropes my chest harshly, his eyes locking with mine._

 _His mind is completely open and vulnerable, his guard down and I take advantage of it._

 _My hands lock in his, pinning them above his head as I squeeze his hips with my thighs and gasp when he thrusts into me._

 _"Where's Dawn stay?" I moan and he stops his thrusts and stares at me with furrowed brows._

 _"What?" He hisses._

 _I bite my lip, groaning when I move up and then back down on him and he hits that once spot that makes me weak._

 _"Where does Dawn stay?" I repeat, looking down at him innocently._

 _"Why does it matter?" He says through gritted teeth._

 _I hum, kissing his neck._

 _"I'm just curious," I purposefully rub my chest against his._

 _"Hadlynn." He says in a threatening tone._

 _I smile slyly, kissing down his chest, getting off of him, trailing more kisses down his pelvis to his cock._

 _"Oh, shiiiiit, Vitani." He rolls his hips when my lips wrap around him, my nails digging into his scarred thigh._

 _"Mmm," I moan around him, looking up at him._

 _His hand wraps in my hair, controlling me and I pull away to try more convincing._

 _"I promise I won't hurt her," I slowly Jack him off and he clenches his jaw._

 _"Hadlynn."_

 _"Please?" I lean down, pressing a kiss between his thighs. "For me?" I whisper seductively._

 _"Hadly- ah, fuck, apartment building a block away from here." He says quickly when I deep throat him. "God, Hadlynn!" He grabs my hair as I choke around him, but I don't pull back until he forces me to._

 _In seconds, I'm on the floor, on my hands and knees, and his cock is ramming in and out of me at an angry pace._

 _"Jason, harder, please!" I whine, the sound of our flesh hitting echoes off the walls._

 _He complies to my request, my whole body shakes and shudders as he forces my legs spread even more and hammers into me even harder._

 _"Yes, yes, yes!" I claw at the blood stained carpet, arching my back to the point where I think it'll break. "Fuck, Jason, I'm about to come!" I have tears gathering in my eyes and he stops to pick me up and throw me on the bed._

 _He gets on top of me, putting my legs on his shoulders, going slower and deeper, his fingers coming between us to rub my clit._

 _"Ah!" I full out scream as I find my release, shaking and panting his name._

 _It doesn't take long for him to pull out and release all over my stomach, and fall beside me._

 _"I just did that." I say aloud, wiping my stomach off with the edge of the sheet, still trying to catch my breath._

 _"I know. I was there." Jason takes a deep breath by me and I look at him._

 _"Smart ass." I roll my eyes, about to get up when he wraps his arm around my waist. "Jason, I understand you've missed me and I've missed you, too. But I gotta go." I say shakily and he presses his lips to my jaw._

 _"Not yet." He whispers._

 _"I have to." I argue._

 _He ignores me, trailing kisses to my chest, then back up to my lips._

 _"I love you." He rests his forehead against mine._

 _"I love you, too." I run my fingers through his hair._

 _"So. . .does this mean you'll finally leave Johnny this time?" He asks in a serious tone._

 _"And that's my cue." I gently push him off and sit up, about to get out of bed._

 _"Hadlynn." He says sternly._

 _"What do you want me to do, Jason? I have a son. I made a commitment. I can't just take the ring off and run away to be with you. I have a hell of a lot more responsibilities than I did back then."_

 _"And I don't? Hadlynn, I've. . .the past four years I have busted my ass trying to keep my shit together. When I first met you I knew what I wanted. I wanted you. I needed you and I still do need you but I am not going to do this again." He grabs my wrist. "Either me or him."_

 _I don't even say anything, I just stare at him._

 _"I gotta go, Jason." I snatch away, finding my ring, finishing putting my cloths on and leaving._

 _ **{Present}**_

"Well what?" Joker rubs his forehead.

"Just trust me, okay?" I beg him and he rolls his jaw, but sighs in defeat.

"Don't fuck this up, kid." He points his finger at me in warning before turning to go back inside.

"Oh, God." I rub my face, tiredly. "What have you gotten yourself into, Hady?" I ask myself, walking back into the club.

* * *

 **J•A•S•O•N**

"You got in late last night." Dawn tells me, crossing her arms. "You Barely came out of your room today. Did you find her?"

"Yeah."

"Is she arrested."

"Nope."

"Why not?" She raises a brow.

"Why is it your business?" I reply in the same tone.

"Because you're my boyfriend maybe?" She scoffs.

"Fucking Christ, Dawn." I mumble angrily under my breath.

"What's wrong, why're you so angry?" She walks to me.

"Who's Fatrel?" I ask her.

Her face drains of color and she opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes out.

"Who told you about that?" She finally sputters out.

"Answer my question." I growl lowly.

"Did _she_ tell you about him?" Her eyes narrow at me and I stand up.

"Answer my fucking question, Dawn. Who the fuck is he?!"

"My ex husband!" She shouts back, tears coming to her eyes.

"Why'd you divorce?" I ask next, already knowing why.

"You already know why." She cries. "Why didn't you arrest her, Jason?" Her voice is barely a whisper.

"I think you know exactly why I didn't arrest her." I reply lowly. "You used to sit across from her at your husbands meetings with the Joker, after all. Another thing you failed to mention when I took you in off the street."

"I didn't want you to think I was like one of them."

"That's not helping your case now. You should've just told me to begin with." I walk out of the kitchen. "I'm going to bed."

"Me too." She says following me. I just stop and turn to look at her over my should.

" _Alone_." I hiss and walk to my room, slamming the door behind me.

•••

 **H•A•R•L•E•Y**

" _Ohhh_ , yes, daddy!" I arch my back, trying to spread my legs wider as his teeth dig into my clit. I start chuckling when he places his hand over my mouth.

"Do you want Danny to hear us?" He says harshly to me and I glance at the partition.

"At least he'll know I'm yours." I take a deep breath and he purses his lips for a moment.

"You have a point." He smiles widely, pressing a hot kiss to my lips and I laugh, my tongue coaxing his as my nails gently rub through his hair.

"Mmm," I pull away, my leg hooking around his hip. "Are we really gonna do this _here_?" I whimper when his teeth bare into my neck - his hand snatching my dress up, going to unbuttoning his pants.

There's a thick tension in the air between us. After several drinks between both of us, we were liquored up and ready to fuck.

"You've never complained before," he growls in my ear.

"Because we've always been alone. Danny is- "

"- _not_ paying attention to _us_." He cuts me short and I furrow my brows.

"Oh, I bet you he is." I scoff. "He's a man for crying out loud."

"You know, your stereotypes about the male gender are highly offensive being that I have a penis and I've never payed as much attention to sex as you make men out to."

"Good, then it won't be a problem for you you to control yourself until we get home." I nudge him off me, and tug my dress back down, fixing my hair.

"No, it won't." He smiles back sarcastically, eventually snarling and rolling his eyes instead, grabbing himself through his pants for a second to ease the uncomfortable ache and re-situate himself.

"Having problems?" I glance at his obvious boner and he rolls his jaw.

" _I_ can jack off and be fine. But we both know that after being with me, _you_ couldn't get yourself _off_ even if you _tried_. So unless you want me to completely forget about sex -and leave you low and wet when we get home, I suggest you keep your pretty little mouth shut, Harls. Got it?"

"You think _I_ can't get off without _you_?" I raise my brows and let out a 'ha'. "I assure you, _boss_ , I can get off without _your_ assistance." I poke his chest, crossing my arms and pouting.

"Oh, really now?" He raises a brow.

"Yeah, really."

"Are you sure?"

"More positive than a hooker's STD results." I nod.

"Absolutely sure?" He picks his teeth and I twist my face.

"Yes."

"Nah ah." He scoffs.

"Yeah huh." I cross my legs.

"You're absolutely sure?" He leans forward, his forehead against mine as he licks his teeth, an amused look falls over his features and he waits for me to answer.

It takes a good 10 seconds before I finally answer.

"No." I finally admit and he leans back, clapping once.

"Told ya so." He fiddles with his bow tie, chuckling and the car stops.

I get out, slamming the door, snatching my aching heels off and stomping to the front door drunkenly, only to find its locked.

I have to Wait for him to get to the door and he purposely takes his time finding his keys; looking through every pocket in his suit jacket, and his pants.

"I have to pee." I finally tell him, my bladder legitimately about to explode.

"Ugh glad you didn't when I was goin' down on you." He mumbles, unlocking the door.

"Mm, knowing you, I wouldn't be surprised if you enjoy the taste of your prey's urine." I rush up the stairs and he follows me at a slower pace. "Gotta pee gotta pee gotta pee gotta pee gotta pee gotta pee." I say with each sprint I take to our bedroom and bathroom.

When I finally pull my skirt up and relieve my bladder, my eyes water.

"Oh, God." I moan, my elbows resting on my thighs as my eyes close. J comes into the bathroom and starts getting ready for bed. "This feels so good it's almost fucking orgasmic." I sigh and he presses his lips together and looks at me.

"Well. The romance in our relationship was good while it lasted." He motions to me still sitting on the toilet - still peeing.

"Sorry. Mama had to pee. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Think of it as us growing closer. Next thing you know, we'll be shaving each other's pubes and having burp competitions."

"Why would we shave each other? I'm not that lazy." He splashes water on his face, trying to sober up some. But that's gonna take some time being that we're both out of it.

"Well then you can just shave mine because I ain't gonna wanna be lookin' at my own vagina forever. Ya know, When things start gettin' wrinkly and saggy. God knows what will be happenin' down there."

"Harleen Quinzel, ladies and gentlemen. She's all class." He says to himself as he rubs his face and I giggle.

"Speaking of wrinkles, why don't you have any yet?" I finish peeing, finally.

"I'm sure I have some, I mean, I'm 47."

"No you don't. Not even your balls."

"Not like it's a big deal. Your balls don't have any wrinkles either." He shrugs.

"Ha. Ha." I flush the toilet and yank my dress down, washing my hands. "You still look the same as you did in your 30's and it bothers me because I'm gonna be lookin' like an old bat in about 15 years and you'll still be lookin' good." I hit his ass as I walk out of the bathroom and he smiles.

"You won't be an old bat. You'll still be just as pretty to me as you are now." He assures me.

"Ha! We'll see about that when you get an eye full of my wrinkly vagina in 15 years." I fall back on the bed.

"I'll only get an eyeful of it when I occasionally shave you."

He walks out of the bathroom to me.

"Occasionally?! You're gonna let me go around lookin' like a yeti most of the time?" I laugh, scooting over to give him room on the bed.

"It all depends."

"On what?"

"How often I feel like exerting my energy into sex when I'm 62."

"Oh, God." I groan, realizing how old we'll be. "I'll be 45." I get up from the bed and he sits up.

"Where ya goin'?" he asks me.

"To slather myself in Olay Regenerist."

"You're 30! That's not old!" He grabs my arm.

"You don't understand. Everyday is like a midlife crisis to you because you got the fancy cars and the girlfriend who you're 2 times older than and all the money and drugs and alcohol and yet you still look amazin' so your age doesn't occur to you! I'm not gonna age like you! I'm gonna need Botox eventually and hip replacements and liposuction and. . ." I trail of. "Oh, God." I rush to the bathroom and pull my dress off, looking at every angle of my body for unwanted fat anywhere. There's an Incredibly thin layer over my tummy and I shriek.

"Keep in mind that you've had a kid. I haven't. You look great, Harley. If you didn't, I'd let you know and you know I would." He says harshly.

"Daddy," I whine, feeling his arms wrap around my waist.

"What?" He kisses my temple, picking me up and sitting me on the counter.

"I just- "

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY, JOHNNY?! I'M SICK OF THIS _SHIT_!" Hadlynn's screaming stops me and I furrow my brows, but J seems completely happy by the noise - smiling widely, deviously.

"Oh I've been waiting for this for a couple days." He says lowly, stepping away from me as he rolls his neck and grabs his gun from his holster that's laying on the bed.

"Where are you going?" I ask him cautiously.

"Just stay up here. If you hear a gunshot, Johnny's dead."

"What?!" I go to the door but he slams it behind him, stopping me.

•••

 **J•O•K•E•R**

I stop at the top of the stairs, seeing Johnny and Hadlynn in the living room. Neither of them notice me yet.

"What did you just say to me?" He asks her lowly, stepping to her slowly.

"I'm done with this marriage." She says angrily.

"Excuse me?" He towers over her and she clears her throat.

"I don't want to be married anymore!" She screams out and he laughs without humor.

"Isn't that fuckin' perfect?! I buy you a fuckin' house -which you never use by the way - I buy you a fuckin' car, I buy you all these expensive cloths, expensive jewelry, gourmet meals at the fanciest restaurants, and what do I get for it?! _'I don't want to be married anymore'_!" He hits the wall with his fist, but she doesn't flinch.

"Because _The house, the car, the expensive cloths and jewelry, the gourmet meals at the fancy restaurants,_ all of it doesn't mean shit to me! But my husband beating me, cheating on me, barely being a father to our son, being a sorry excuse of a husband - stuff like that, is what means the most to me! You do all of this shit and expect me to be okay with all of it as long as you buy me nice things and wine and dine at nice places every night!"

"It seems to have been working the last 3 years so I don't know why the fuck you're so bothered by it now!"

"Because it's gotten to a point where every time I fuckin' look at you, all I see is Joker and it damn near breaks my heart."

"That hurt." I mumble to myself.

She's crying, trying to calm herself.

"You saved me from Nathan. When he raped me and humiliated me, you saved me. You were _you_ then. I don't know what the hell happened in the last 4 years that has made you despise me - I don't know if this was all a part of some sick and demented plan between you and J that's now reaching its breaking point, but you weren't like this back then. You actually loved me, and you cared for me. And now you don't even look at me the same. You look at me like you're just tolerating me, despite how obedient and loyal I've been to you the last 3 years."

"I'm glad that he's the one you see when you look at me; it keeps you in your damn place most the time." He says harshly. "Maybe that's why it's so easy for you to just lay there and take my cock. You're imagining it's him instead. I knew there was a reason you welcome me with spread legs, despite the hell I've put you through." He seethes to her and even I tense up at his words.

"You are one sick bastard." She shakes her head slowly.

"It certainly wouldn't surprise me, being that you two are so close now." He steps closer to her.

I almost shoot him, until I remember what she begged me.

 _Vincent needs his father._

I remind myself of her words.

"So Who's better?" He asks her, angrily.

"Excuse me?" She shakes, her eyes widening up as he approaches her like wolf.

"I've never seen him get so _cozy_ with a woman the way he is with you - not even Harley." He snarls. "So, which one of us _really_ gives you your fix?"

What he's insinuating is infuriating. That I'd cheat on Harley. That I'd hurt her like that. That I'd _screw_ Hadlynn. Never in a million years.

Not because she wasn't attractive, she was beyond attractive - especially now since she'd aged a few years. She wasn't a baby anymore like she was when we'd first met. She'd grown to be mature beyond her years, and every inch of respect she got from me, she had earned. But nothing had ever been _there_ between us. No sexual tension, no sexual relationship. The thought makes my skin crawl - and I know for a fact that the feeling is mutual.

"Go ahead, make a remark about how you'd rather swallow glass, or tie bricks to your feet and jump into the river than fuck him." He says this as if he's pleading that she denies it, like he wants her to assure him she'd never let me contaminate her - contaminate what was his.

She just stands with her jaw locked.

I realize that she's not even going to even deny it, but humor his assumption.

"You think what you want. You wanna think he's been inside me, he's been inside me. You wanna think he hasn't, he hasn't. But I'm not gonna confirm nor deny - just to leave some excitement in this dead relationship between us."

"Hadlynn!" He barks suddenly and I growl lowly. "Answer me!"

"What does it matter, Johnny? You can have sex with other people but I can't?"

"It's not your _place_ to have sex with other people!"

" _That_ is what I'm talking about." She points at him. " _That_. You sound just like Joker talking to Harley! You don't own me, Johnny! I've stayed loyal to you because I love you, not because you scare me into listening to you!"

"You still haven't answered my question." He's still stuck on her refusal to say whether me and her have slept together.

" _Yes_." She lies. I don't blink. I know this game of hers, I've played it myself for years.

I watch on as he shakes angrily, his face twisted with rage. She glances up at me quickly and I realize she's known I've been standing here the whole time. I know what she's doing, her smirk coming to the surface a little.

She's sadistic in this moment. Her eyes feasting on his anger, his distress. She's waiting for the blow to her jaw that will knock her down and shatter bone. She's waiting for me to act on his violence and end her worst nightmare that has her shackled to him by a ring on her left hand.

" _I want out._ " She says in a serious tone.

I keep waiting for him to hit her, to snap, but he doesn't.

He instead traps her against the front door.

"If you want out," he starts, his voice shaky. "Then _get_ _out_."

"Problem?" I speak up, making my way down the stairs, tucking my gun away.

"She was just leaving." Johnny rubs his chin.

I glance at Hadlynn and see she's got mascara running down her face and my eyes go back to Johnny.

"She's leaving or she's being kicked out?" I ask him. He just clenches his fists and I scoff, my eyes meeting Hadlynn's. "Get up stairs, get ready for bed. You're sleeping with Harley tonight."

"Course she is." Johnny scoffs.

"What?" I turn back to him.

"I'm sure you don't mind her Rollin' around in your sheets." He hisses to me and I widen my eyes, looking between him and her.

"He. . . _has_ to be talkin' to _you_." I say to her, laughing. "Surely you haven't forgotten exactly where your place is, _Mr. Frost_." I furrow my brows angrily. "Leave us." I order her.

She hesitates, looking at Johnny as if needing his permission.

"Don't look at him like you need his permission. You don't need his fucking permission for anything I tell you to do. Get upstairs," I tell her. She walks by him, her eyes on the ground and I grab her arm. "And I advise you to talk to her about this shit, down to the very last bruise." I say so quietly that only she hears it and she nods slowly, rushing upstairs. "Johnny!" I pipe refreshingly. "Let's talk." I pat his shoulder, also shoving him down to the couch.

"Actually I- "

"Okay, I take that back. Let's _not_ talk. Let _me_ _talk_ and I'll let _you_ _listen_." I pace in front of him. "When'd you meet Hadlynn?"

"What?"

"When did you meet Hadlynn? You were like what, 33, 34?"

"Yeah- "

"Okay wanna know when you fucked up that up?"

He opens his mouth to talk but I cut him off.

"Of course you do. You got an 18 year old when you are a 34 year old. Now, what disturbed and perverse part of your mind got satisfied by that?"

"Boss- "

"Ah, ah, ah I'm not finished. Firstly might I just add how sick and disgusting it is that a 34 year old even takes sexual interest in a teenage girl? I wouldn't even do that."

"But you _did_." He states boldly.

I lick my teeth, nodding my head. My hands clench in my pants pockets and my foot stomps on the carpet as I try to think clearly.

"You're talkin' about. . ." I trail off with raises brows. I can't even say it without wanting to rip my hair out.

"Yeah. I'm talkin' about you screwing my wife." He spits with narrowed eyes.

"Mmm. Thought so." I wince.

"When?" He looks at me with a tight jaw.

"Well. . ."

 _Think of some bullshit. Think of some bullshit,_ I think to myself.

"After me and Harley met, and before Lucy. . ." I have to strain out.

I've told more than a million lies in my life without flinching. I've perfected the art of bullshitting a bullshitter. But I can barely go along with Hadlynn's tall tale.

"You seem unsure about that." He criticizes me.

"There was a lot happening at the time." I

bite my tongue, really hoping he'd drop it.

"Harley doesn't know?" Johnny cocks his head.

 _It's just a lie. It's just a lie. Bullshit your way through it, explain the whole thing to Harley, and kill Hadlynn later_ , I grit my teeth as my head screams.

"Nope."

"Where did it happen?" He presses and I dig my nails into my palms.

"In the infirmary." The lie rolls off my tongue and I'm finally starting to convince myself this all really happened. "Where she was interning." I smirk.

"And how was it?"

 _Wasn't expecting that,_ I stop in my pacing, the smirk faltering. _God, think._

I turn away from him, grimacing, trying to keep Hadlynn's lie together, then the memory of all those bruises that littered her skin comes to mind; making it all the more easy to piss him off.

 _What would she say about sex with me just to piss him off even more?_

I turn back to him, quickly getting my shit together to move close to him. My hands rest on the back of the couch on either side of his head, My eyes baring into his.

"Sweaty. Hot. Rushed. Demanding. Invigorating. Fast. Hard. Bloody. Loud. Bone breaking, well, on my part at least. She never was one to inflict a horrid amount of pain during sex, but I still had fun. She has such a delicate body that bruises easily - but I'm sure you know that." I smile, baring my teeth, mostly gritting them because of how repulsed I am by my own words, and he starts shaking with rage. Only making the lie completely worth it. "Any other questions?" I raise a brow.

He just stares at me.

I suddenly grip his throat tightly, pulling my gun from my pocket and I press it to his temple.

"Good! Because I have a lot more talkin' to do." I grit out, anger flooding through my being. He chokes and I snicker. "Oh, God, you have had me fooled, _buddy_. The last 3 years? I thought you and Hady were having the time of your fucking lives. Boy was I _wrong_." I'm the one shaking now.

"You told me to keep my _bitch_ on a _leash_ , remember?" He grits out, his eyes searching mine.

I stare at him, remembering telling him that a few years ago.

Hadlynn was right, he was picking up on my ways of keeping Harley in her place. But he's gone way too far.

"You're gonna tell me to keep her disciplined one minute, and the next you want me to let her run around like she has no sense?" He asks dryly.

I hiss, snapping away from him, my hand still glued to the gun.

I feel delicate, soft skin over my hand and I turn to see Harley with her robe on, her hair in a pony tail.

Just the sight of her calms me down a little.

"Just calm down." She whispers in my ear, her hand running up and down my chest soothingly.

My eyes are still locked on Johnny and I place my gun back in my pocket.

I turn in time to see Hadlynn walking down the stairs with her car keys in her hand.

"Where are you going?" I brush Harley off and walk to Hadlynn.

"To stay at a Motel." She tells me lowly.

"Why?" I furrow my brows.

"I just need to think some things over." She states tiredly.

"Come here," I grab her wrist and lead her up to my office.

I rub my forehead, grab the hanky from the chest pocket in my suit and wipe the streaks of makeup from her face.

"You wanna set this on fire or you want me to?" I ask, pulling their marriage document out of my desk drawer.

She takes it in her hand and looks back up at me with teary eyes.

"Why didn't you convince me not to get married like a good friend would do?" She chuckles, more tears coming.

"I'll remember that the next time you come to me with a sorry soul of a man and ask for my permission." I slam my drawer shut and she nods slowly.

"I'm done with marriage. I'm done with love. Just blood and crime from now on." She rubs her tired eyes.

"If you had Green hair, pale skin, descent tattoos, caps on your teeth and a pretty laugh, you could be me." I take one of the gold chains from my neck and hand it to her.

She looks at me in question but I just wave her off.

"Take it, payment for dealing with Mr. Bullshit the last 3 years. Oh and by the way," she stops walking to the door and turns to me. "I bragged to him about how good sex with you was so if anyone is to question how good _I_ was -"

"Best 6 orgasms in a row I've ever had." She assures Me, putting her thumb up.

"I should kill you for putting me in that situation." I raise my brows at her and she smirks a little.

"Gotta admit, seeing him flip his shit over it was funny."

"Laughing at other peoples distress is cruel and incredibly brutal." I scold her. We just stare at each other for a second. "Did you see the vein poppin' out his neck?" I ask her, letting out a boyish chuckle and she nods, laughing as well.

"God I thought he was gonna explode!" She wipes her tired face with her hand. It gets quiet again and I almost forget she's standing there until she clears her throat and I look up from my paper scattered desk. "I have a serious question." She carefully walks to me and I sigh.

"What is is, Hadlynn?" I ask, a little agitated.

"How come you don't hate me anymore?"

"Because you remind me of myself, in some weird way." I admit.

"Really?"

"Don't get too flattered. Even I hate myself sometimes." I flicker my eyes to hers and she nods with a small smile.

"Alright, high and mighty, I'm about to go." She steps to me and kisses my hair. "Ugh you smell like death." She comments.

"Sorry I'll try to change colognes." I reply flatly.

"No it's just your natural scent." She calls back, shutting the door behind her as she leaves.

I sigh deeply and lean back, my head snapping to the door as Harley comes in slowly, holding her knuckles.

"What happened?" I ask her, sitting up. She steps to me, sitting in my lap.

"I punched Johnny." She says lowly.

"Awe," I poke my lip out. "Let me see." She gives me her hand and I see the already forming bruises on her knuckles.

I gently place my lips to each knuckle gently and she hums, her head resting on my shoulder.

"You didn't really sleep with Hady, did you?" She asks so quietly I barely hear it.

"The thought makes me nauseous." I scoff and she looks at me wide eyed.

"What're you tryin' to say about my sister? She ain't pretty enough for ya or somethin'?" She sits up, genuinely offended.

"She's very pretty. But she's not my cup of tea." I raise my brows and she presses her lips to my jaw. "I'd feel like I was balls deep in my little sister or something."

"You have a sister?"

"No." I roll my eyes.

"You think of Hady as a sister?" She asks me and I can sense the "awwwwee" tone in her voice.

"Before you say anything- "

"Awwwweee, Mistah J, I'm so happy you don't hate her anymore." She hugs me.

"I've never hated her." I roll my eyes again.

"You did. No need to lie, Puddin'." She brushes my hair back and I give up. "I'm sober now." She informs me. "And bored."

"Ditto."

"I promise to never piss in front of you again if you promise to never shave me." She says randomly and I laugh and she snuggles into me.

"I promise to never shave you if you promise me you'll stop saying you're old." I feel her nod against me.

"Yes, sir." She smiles up at me and I press my lips to her temple. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"We watched a movie the other night." I groan.

"Not ' _Nightmare On Elm Street'_." I sit up now, looking down at her.

"If you're that desperate for gore we can just head out and raise some hell of our own." I snap.

"I don't wanna go out. I can't ride your face in public." She grumbles, getting up.

"You can't do _what_ in public?" I ask her and she blushes red at what she just said.

"Nothin'." She squeezes her eyes shut. "You want some water or somethin'?" She tries to change the subject and I stand up, stalking to her. "I- I was gonna get you something to drink but I figured you didn't want alcohol or anything so I- "

She's cut off by me crushing my mouth to hers and she giggles, her fingers running through my hair.

I pick her up, her legs wrap around me and I walk to my desk and lay her down, unbuttoning my shirt before shedding it and my suit jacket off.

The next thing to go is her robe, her body's bared to me as she splays her legs open.

My lips start at hers, and leave a sloppy trail of hickies to her chest.

"Y-You kn- _oh_ ," her words turn to a moan once my tongue and teeth tug at her nipple. "The last time we- _Mmm_ , did this on a desk, it was in my office." She reminds me and I smile to myself, releasing her bruising flesh from my teeth to give the same attention to the other one. She does the same thing as before, moaning and arching into me.

My hands go to my buckle and buttons on my pants and she sits up, helping me free my aching erection.

I watch her face as I slide into her, stretching her deliciously, feeling her grip onto me, her tight pussy like velvet around me.

I pull out slowly, just to slam back into her.

" _Ohh_ k, that kinda hur-" she's cut off when I ram back into her cervix, her back arches. I purposely go slow. Not just slow, gentle. Barely getting a couple inches in her without even touching her back wall before I'm pulling out again. She just pouts.

"I thought that hurt?" I raise a brow at her and she giggles.

"Pain and pleasure is all a big blur up here now." She states honestly, placing her hand on her forehead. "Either one feels _amazing_." She takes my bottom lip between her teeth and lightly pulls at it, making me snake my arm under her waist, pulling her bare stomach and chest flush against my own before I push into her and kiss her passionately.

I pull out of her and flip her over, just to force myself back into her, purposely banging against her cervix and laugh when she lurches forward her nails dig into the edge of the desk and a low moan slips from her full lips.

My lips graze up her spine, making her clench even tighter around me. A dark rumble comes from my chest as my fingers gently pull her hair from over her shoulder, my lips brushing against her ear as I speak.

"Who do you belong to?" I lick up her jaw, yanking her head back and she takes her lip between her teeth.

" _You_." She moves against me, causing me to go deeper. "Fuck, Daddy!" She screams as the wet sound of our fucking rings in my ears.

I can't explain the animalistic need that takes over my body, but the next thing I know, my teeth are digging into her neck and the coppery taste of her blood runs over my tongue and down my chin.

"Oh my god." She chokes out, I'm not sure if it's from pleasure or pain but she doesn't dare move. And neither do I. My canines stay in her punctured skin, my tongue continues to lap at her blood and my cock still pounds into her - like a wolf claiming what's his - making her breathe heavy.

I give several more demanding thrusts into her before she nearly soaks my carpet with her juices as it runs down her leg and I'm buried to the hilt in her, emptying myself as she convulses around me.

I finally release my grip on her neck and she falls on the floor weakly, her body shaking as her eyes stay open.

I think I might've killed her until she lets out a quiet mewl.

I chuckle, picking her up and laying her on the bed.

"We've been together. . ." She says in a voice so soft I have to look at her to make sure I fucked the right woman. "Four years," she continues. "And you've never done _that_." She hums. I walk to the side of the bed she's facing and I gently wipe the blood off her neck and lick it off my hand.

"Are you complaining I did it?"

"No, I'm complaining that you haven't until now because _holy fuck_." She stands up on her knees, running her hand up my chest. "Oh my god!" She jumps suddenly and I flinch back.

"What, what's wrong?" I ask her.

"I haven't had rabies shots since I was little!" She states in a serious tone but I know she's joking, her hand rests over where I bit her.

"Oh, you little. . ." I grab her and she tries to get away from me as I blow into her tummy and she laughs loudly.

* * *

 **ONE WEEK LATER**

 **H•A•R•L•E•Y**

"Fatrel is having a meeting soon, we'll discuss it then." Joker tells Hadlynn from his desk.

"But I know where she is. There's nothing to discuss. We just go get her and take her to him! Bada-Bing Bada-Boom. You got an alliance!" She paces in front of us.

"Hadlynn, I said I'll discuss it with him." He says lowly.

"But, J-"

"I said I would handle it! Just shut up, God!" He rubs his forehead. "I'm getting a shower." He gets up and slams the door behind him.

"Alright, where's this bitch live?" I hiss to her and she raises her brows.

"Huh?"

"He's been ranting about her the last week and, I will slit my fuckin' throat if I fuckin' hear another fuckin' god damn thing about Dawn Fuckin' Terello. I should be the only female he even thinks about!" I explode angrily.

"I- "

I grab her collar gently.

"Where does she live?" I snarl.

"Down, kitty." She pries my hand from her shirt. "We can't just go after her. He'll kill us."

"And he'll spare us once he realizes it's because I'm territorial and his ego will be fed because of it and he likes his ego to be fed." I state matter of fact.

"Harley, I don't know about this time. Maybe we should just sit out." She shrugs.

"Have you lost your damn mind?" I step to her. " _Sit out_? Says the one who- "

"What's all the yelling for?" The door swings open and J stares at us.

"N-Nothin'." We reply at the same time.

"Hadlynn I'm gonna need to you write out a letter to Fatrel for me."

"About what?" She asks confused.

"Terms and conditions." He tells her.

"Of. . .?"

"Alliance." He tells her.

"K." She pretends to look busy and he shuts the door.

When its closed she gets up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" I ask her as she walks to the door.

"To drag Dawn kicking and screaming to her husband because I'm not spending hours on writing some alliance terms and conditions when it's as simple as just taking the bitch to Fatrel. You comin'?" She raises a brow and I smile widely, licking my teeth - she already knew what my answer was.

•••

 ** _Harley and Hadlynn are gonna be up to no good the next chapter;) also, early warning - explicit violence next chapter._**

 **CrystalFalls1987:**

 **So happy you liked the chapter, thanks for reading, I appreciate it!**

 **Saintsrow10:**

 **There will be more Jason and Vitani (especially since she's done with Johnny) it'll be good;)**

 **Loreenagrgoddess:**

 **Things will really be complicated next chapter, but it'll fun! I updated asap considering the length of it, I've been writing all week any chance I got.**

 **Mabel Madness:**

 **I'm just about to read your update for ch. 10 and I'm so excited but thank you so much, that means a lot! Johnny will get what's coming to him eventually;) I love you too and I assure you, you are more amazing than me!**

 ** _Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! So Heathens and Sucker For Pain are on reply for me. I already love the sound track for this movie and it makes me happy. Let me know what you thought of the chapter, again, next chapter's gonna be bloody and gross._**

 **xoxo**


	25. I Know (Part l)

**A/N:BECAUSE FF IS BEING FUCKY AND I DON'T FEEL LIKE PUTTING UP WITH BULLSHIT TODAY, PRETEND THE "•••" ARE THE SOLID LINE THAT I USE TO SEPARATE TIME AND POV'S USUALLY. THANKS. ALSO, SHITS ABOUT TO BE INTENSE.**

 **WARNING:**

 **\+ *** ** _EXPLICIT_** *** LANGUAGE**

 **\+ *** ** _EXPLICIT_** *** VIOLENCE**

 ** _I Know_**

 _I disgust you where it counts, baby. -The Joker_

 **V•I•T•A•N•I**

"Where's dad at?" Vinny asks me quietly as I'm tucking him in.

"Dad just had to have some time alone. He'll be back before you know it, Vinny." I assure him. "You and Lucy need to get some sleep." I run a thumb over his cheek.

"Yes, mama." He blinks tiredly.

"Goodnight." I kiss his forehead.

"Goodnight, Mama." He replies, yawning.

"Goodnight, Aunt Tani." Lucy's vivacious voice fills my ears and I turn around and walk to her bed.

"Why're you so awake?" I ask her with a raised brow.

"I'm Vinny's look out."

"Look out? For what?" I cross my arms, chuckling lightly.

"Batman." She sits up, her curls bouncing with each movement.

"Why does he need a look out for batman?"

"Because Batman scares him. Daddy told us he drains money out of the city and uses it to pay for his expensive pointless fucking equipment, and for his day job he stretches little boys assholes to the size of a shower drain. Vinny and I are both incredibly concerned for him and his asshole's safety, whatever an asshole is, but it sounds vital." She finishes and I'm left in shock, my mouth open.

"Don't say fucking. Don't say asshole. And don't say vital because you're only 4 and you make me feel like an idiot when you use big words. Matter of fact, don't even listen to or repeat a word your father ever says." I kiss her forehead. "Get some sleep, Lucy. No one's worried about re-sizing anyone's holes." I pat her shoulder. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She says defeated as I close the door.

I walk back into my room and I'm met by Harley.

"Mistah J's at poker with Harvey." She tells me, grabbing her baseball bat. She's already in her 'work' cloths, smacking on a piece of bubble gum.

"Great." I drop my robe, pulling my sleeves on my black latex leotard down and pull my thigh high, heeled boots on, shoving my pocket knives on the inside of them.

"Ivy's on her way to babysit." She tells me.

"Good." I sigh.

"Have you heard from Johnny?"

"It's been a week since he's been gone, so. . ." I shrug it off.

I hate him. But I love him. Ever since we've split up, he's talked to Vinny over the phone every night, and talking to me a little bit.

"I hate him. If I could just take an ice cream scoop to his balls? I'd toss em' in badder and deep fry em'. Throw some powered sugar on it- "

"Harley?"

"Hmm?" she asks.

"You worry me." I stand.

We hear the front door open and close and we look at each other.

"That's Ivy." She tells me, grabbing her gun.

I follow her down the stairs quietly, but we aren't met by Ivy, instead, Johnny glares up at us, his brows furrow immediately.

"Shit." Harley mutters, knowing Johnny will snitch to Joker.

"I'll handle it." I reply in the same tone.

"Going somewhere?" He raises his brows to me as I walk to him.

I grab his wrist and pull him into the kitchen.

"Joker got a job?" He asks Me, knowing the answer.

"Not exactly but me and Harley do." I say lowly.

"Surely you wouldn't be going out without Joker. You know he doesn't like that." He narrows his eyes, smirking.

"What's it gonna cost me to keep your mouth shut?"

"You on your knees with _your_ mouth _wide_ _open_." He opens a beer, smiling.

"Johnny. I'm serious." I snap.

"I am, too." He wraps an arm around my waist. "I miss you, baby." He whispers softly to me, his forehead resting against mine. "Please, come back to me." He brushes my curls back, his finger tips grazing my cheek.

"Johnny?" I whimper, biting my lip, pulling him closer to me by his waist band.

"Yeah?" He barely whispers, his free hand roaming down to my ass.

"I miss you, too." I look up at him.

"Really?" He starts slowly backing us up until my back hits the wall.

"Mmhmm," I hum. "I miss you being in me, and you pounding into me, and you beating the shit out of me," my voice goes from soft and seductive to harsh and angry. "And you constantly putting me down and making me look like an idiot." I hiss. His face falls into irritation. "Get real, Johnny. Sweet talking me won't work. It's gonna take a lot more than that. And you keeping your mouth shut about me and Harley to Joker, will be a good start."

I shove away from him and walk back into the living room.

"Let's go." I grab her hand and slam the door shut.

"Your car or my car?" She asks me.

"Neither one." I shrug.

"Then who's car?"

"Joker's." I grab the keys off the key ring in the garage and walk to it.

"But. . .that's sacred- you know how he is about his car." She says cautiously.

"No, but _he's_ gonna know how _I_ am when I drag a hoe across pavement all the way through this city, to her husband." I open the door and slam it shut.

"I take it this has gotten personal?" She asks.

"You want her gone because Joker's stressing out over her. I want her gone because she's warming a crazy bitch's man's bed and the crazy bitch isn't fucking with it."

"So we both hate her?" Harley asks as I turn a corner.

"Yep."

"And what happens when Mistah J comes home and we're not there?"

"Don't ask me! You're the one who wanted to do this! You deal with him when he finds out." I look at her with furrowed brows.

"What do you expect me to do?" She asks, curling her lips at me.

"Hmm, let's go over the every thing you can do to keep him from killing us when he finds out what we're doing, shall we?" I say sarcastically. "Blow job in the car, blow job in the kitchen, blow job in the living room, blow job in the bedroom, blow job in the shower, blow job in our kid's room, blow job in my room, blow job in an ally, blow job at a meeting, hand job in the car, hand job in the kitchen, hand job in the living room, hand job in the bedroom, hand job in the shower, hand Job in our kid's room, hand job in my room, hand job in an ally, hand job at a meeting, tit-fuck in the car, tit-fuck in the kitchen, tit-fuck in the living room, tit-fuck in the bedroom, tit-fuck in the shower, tit-fuck in the kid's room, tit-fuck in my room, tit-fuck in an ally, tit-fuck at a meeting, fuck in the car, fuck in the kitchen, fuck in the living room, fuck in the bedroom, fuck in the shower, fuck in the kid's room, fuck in my room, fuck in an ally, fuck at a meeting, anal in the car, anal in the kitchen, anal in the living room, anal in the bedroom, anal in the shower, anal in the kid's room, anal in my room, anal in an ally. All the kinds of sex you can have, all the holes to possibly fuck, all the places you can fuck at, all the positions you can fuck in and you're asking me how I expect you to get Joker to get over this?!" I scoff.

"He's not like a normal man, Hady. He doesn't get. . .goin' so easily. He'd rather kill than fuck!"

"Then Try cutting down there to make your pussy look bloody and gorey - you know shit that is enticing to him."

"No!" She argues.

"I AM COUNTING ON YOUR VAGINA TO GET ME OUT OF TROUBLE WITH HIM, HARLEY!" I plead with her and she scoffs.

"WELL I CAN ONLY DO THE BEST I CAN AND IF HE'S NOT IN THE MOOD, IT DON'T MATTER IF I SHOVE A RAZOR UP THERE OR NOT, I CAN'T WORK MY FORGIVENESS MAGIC ON HIM!"

"Well you're no help." I grumble.

"I'm helping you kill her!" She shouts.

"We're not killing her. Just fuck her up a little, maybe, but we ain't killing her."

"Fuck her up?" She questions me.

"Yeah, you know how Cat's play with their prey before eating it? Like that. Just smack her around a couple times."

"With my bat?"

"If you want." I shrug.

"That'll do. You know where she lives?"

"Apartment a block away from Halfwit." I tell her and she nods.

"How'd you find this out?" She asks me and I tense up.

"I just heard it." I lie and she cocks her head at me.

"I know that look." She points at me.

"What? What look?"

"Who'd you fuck to find out where she lives?" She raises a brow.

"What? N-Nobody!" I act surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Then why're you blushin' and why is your teeth grindin'?" She picks at her nails and I realize I'm doing both things absentmindedly. I don't reply and she scoffs. "Yeah, I can read you like a book. You fucked somebody to find out where she was, and I'm gonna find out who." She states.

I just keep my lips pressed together and finally parked the car at the apartment complex.

There's only one story so this shouldn't be hard to find Dawn.

"What's the plan?" She asks me as we get out after looking around to see the street was empty of anyone who would recognize us.

"WWJD." I sigh, shutting the door.

"What would Jesus do?" She asks confused.

"What would Joker do." I correct her.

"Eh, same difference." She shrugs.

"Okay you are going to hell for even thinking Jesus and Joker are even remotely similar." I lock the doors and she giggles.

"So just make up shit as we go?"

"Hope for the best, expect the worst." I say lowly, stepping to the building.

We get to the doors and see they're locked.

"Fuck me." I hiss under my breath. "Got a hair pin or something?"

"Oh, here. I got it. Mistah J taught me a trick for these things." I step aside for her.

She crouches down and looks in the key hole. She gently and slowly moves the knob. It's clicks with each movement, and finally, she turns it and swings the door open without setting the alarms off.

"How did you do that?" I follow her inside and she shrugs.

"I don't know. There's a lot of different tricks like that, that he's taught me over the years. I know how to deactivate a bomb, Hotwire a car, steal somethin' right from under someone's nose using illusions. Oh, here ya go," she hands me a pocket knife and I look at my boot and see its slightly unzipped.

"When did you take that?" I take it from her and put it back in my boot.

"Sorry. It looked pretty." She apologizes and I try to hold in smile. "So what apartment number is she in?"

"Don't know." I admit.

"Then how do we- "

There's a loud thump and we look at each other.

"What the- "

Another thump. Then another. And another and faint moans come next.

"Who could possibly be fuckin' this early at night?" Harley scoffs.

"It's 10:30, Harley."

"I know, it's ridiculous."

"Not everyone gets home from work at 3:00 in the morning every night, Harley. This is the normal time people fuck around. You and J are just nocturnal and weird so you have sex at like 4 a.m."

"I take it when I can get it."

"Oh, I know."

We walk closer to where the noises are coming from. That's when I hear it, a faint, dainty voice say Jason.

My eyes widen and my jaw clenches.

"This is the apartment." I point to the door.

"What?"

"This is. Her apartment." I repeat.

"Well let's bust up in there and- "

"She's with someone."

"We can fuck him up, too." She puts her back over her shoulder and goes to kick in the door but I stop her.

"Or, or, or, you can just wait out here and let me get rid of the idiot and then we can fuck her up." I suggest.

"That would be less of a struggle." She nods in agreement. "Okay, but make it quick. I gotta pee." She whines, but stays against the wall so she won't be in view

I knock on the door and the noise stop.

There's talking and shuffling and finally, the door opens, revealing a half naked Jason.

"Hadlynn? What the fuck are you doing here?" He looks me up and down. "W-What are you. . .wearing?" He stutters, his eyes wide.

"I thought I'd surprise you." I walk past him and he shuts the door.

"At 10:40 at night?" He raises a brow.

"A late surprise." I look around the living room. "Where's your company?" I ask.

"What?"

"I heard your romping." I cross my arms.

"Oh, you. . .see I just- "

"Decided you were horny and needed sex before the next time you saw me."

"Well the way you were talking the last time I saw you, you acted like you weren't going to break it off with Johnny."

"It's marriage I can't just break it off like that, Jason. And besides, we're done." I argue.

"What?"

"Me and Johnny are done. So you and Ms. skank can stop fucking, too." I hiss.

"Ms. Skank? Hadlynn, I know you don't like her, but- "

"Jason, who's thi-" dawn stops when she sees me and a hand covers her mouth. " _You_." She seethes. "What the hell is she doing here, Jason?"

"Yes. What the hell am I doing here, Jason?" I ask, amused by her pissed demeanor. If only she knew he was mine long before she came along.

"Dawn," he starts.

Her eyes do a quick glance up and down my body and I cock my head.

"Jason. I want her out. Now." She demands.

"Dawn, if you'd listen- "

"Listen to what?! The lies, the deceit?! Because God knows you're sure as hell not gonna get anything else when it comes to her." She snaps.

"No that's the only thing you pick up from anything I say because simple minds can't comprehend anything but simple things."

"Are you calling me dumb? Because based on what your marriage has been like, you have no room to accuse anyone of being simple minded."

"Both of you, stop!" Jason scolds us angrily.

"Tell her to get out, Jason. Or I'm leaving." She threatens him.

Jason just looks between us. She's wearing his shirt, her blonde hair is tangled from their affair from moments ago. Her lips are pulled to a pout and her brown eyes are starting to water each moment that passes that he still hasn't kicked me out.

"I can't believe this. You can be arresting her, right now! She could be on the way to GCPD but you're not even going to acknowledge that she's a monstrous, manipulative, twisted, psychopathic, bitch!" She bursts out. "She's friends with the man who murdered you, she lives in the same fucking house as him! They kill innocent people together, Jason! He crippled your friend, someone who's been a sister to you, and she knows where he is but you're just gonna ignore that?!" She yells louder.

He's staring at me, his body shaking. I can't tell if it's because he's angry at her or he's angry at me.

"I'm gone. I'm done. You call me when you are in your right mind because right now, you're not even yourself." She gathers some of her things and stomps to the door before slamming it shut.

I would be nervous about her getting out there, but when no screams or begs for help come I know Harley got a hold of her and injected her with the syringe of heroine we stole from J's stash, he keeps for his men, to make as a makeshift sedative to keep Dawn quiet when we caught her.

Now it's time to finish my time with Jason to make sure he doesn't get suspicious.

He's still staring at me and I step to him slowly.

"Jason," I say quietly.

"Don't." He shrugs me off.

"Just please, listen to me. Please." I beg him, grabbing his wrist.

He flinches from the contact but doesn't try to move away.

"There's nothing to explain. She's right. That son of a bitch has done all of that but you haven't left. Why?"

"Because whether you like it or not, that son of a bitch is my family now. And families are dysfunctional and have all sorts of loons in them and unfortunately they fuck up and it can kill us sometimes, But we love them anyway. He and Harley are the definition of fuck up. But they're my family. So no matter how much me and him get into fights or me and her get into fights, she's my family. He's my family. And I love them regardless of anything they'll ever do. And if you can't live with that- "

"No, I can't live with that. How could you expect me to be able to live with that?!" He yells at me.

"Well You've lived with a Gangster's ex wife for the last few months with no problems." I bark.

"Can you just put your jealousy aside for 3 minutes, Hadlynn? Just 3 fucking minutes while we actually try to talk about this!"

"I don't want to talk about it, Jason!" I scream back, about to turn to go but he grabs my wrist and pulls me to him, pressing his lips to mine. I melt into him, smiling a little.

"I'm sorry. I had to do that." He admits to me.

"Can we please talk about this later?" I plead with him. He sighs deeply, but nods. "Thank you." I kiss him again. "I gotta go, but I promise I'll be back eventually, okay?"

"Okay." He kisses my forehead, before leading me to the door.

When I walk out, and see Harley with an unconscious Dawn at her feet, I smirk to myself, and shut the door behind me.

"Let's get er' done." Harley smiles wickedly and we each grab a leg and drag her body to the car without being spotted.

•••

 **H•A•R•L•E•Y**

We wait in the kitchen of J's previous Mansion, that was abandoned a few years ago, staring at Dawn who was starting to come down from her high, laying on the kitchen counter with her hands and feet tied.

"I thought we were gonna take her to Fatrel?" I ask Hadlynn.

"Oh, we will." She assures me.

Dawn moves, her head lulling to the side to look at us with pin pointed pupils and a confused haze.

"Hi, sleep in' beauty." I wave my fingers at her and she rolls her eyes to Hadlynn, who just grins happily.

"Wh-where am I?" Dawn asks tiredly.

"None of your business." Hadlynn snaps, walking to her, I follow swinging my bat.

Hady unties her wrists and holds her hand up.

"Move your fingers?" She tells Dawn. She scrunches her face in confusion, but moves her fingers. Slowly at first, but the more she moves, the more sober she becomes until the movements are fluent. "Good." Hadlynn smiles, before grabbing three of Dawn's fingers at once and breaking them in one flick of her hand.

Dawn screams, and starts struggling with my sister, to which she grabs her blonde hair and slings her down to the floor.

"The more you scream, the more fun it is." I crouch by her body, stroking her napped hair.

"Please, don't do this." She begs us, tears steaming down her face.

"Do what?" I look at Hadlynn innocently, and she gives me the same look before we both look to Dawn again. "We just wanna _play_." I smooth her hair back. "Right, Hady?"

She moves to straddle our prey, snagging a pocket knife from the inside of her boot.

Her knees are holding Dawn's hands down, and she opens the knife and lightly trails the shining blade from Dawn's forehead to her chin, and then from her cheek, across her nose and then to her other cheek.

The whole time, Dawn's brown eyes follow each movement of the blade, her whole body shaking with terror.

Me and Hadlynn both just burst into laughter.

"I love the jumpy ones." I sigh. "They're way more fun."

Hadlynn rises from her and throws the knife.

Dawn shrieks and jerks her head to the side, and the blade only a centimeter from Dawn's face.

Again, we exchanged looks and chuckle.

"You make it so easy to fuck with you." I pipe, amused.

"Why're you doing this?" She says hoarsely. "Is he paying you? Is that it? He's too much of a coward to come after me himself, so he pays another man's whores to kill me instead?"

"Whores?!" I furrow my brows. "The fuck you mean, 'whores'?! I'll have you know, bitch, me and Joker have been together the last 5 years! And neither of us have the time, nor the energy to fuck anybody on the side. And we wouldn't, even if we did have the time!" I grab her hair and force her up, cutting the ropes from her ankles. "I'm loyal to him, and he's loyal to me!" I grab her throat and she chokes. "And my _sister_ , is _not_ a _whore_." I tighten my hand with each word and she's coughing and hacking.

I snarl and bang her head on the counter.

Not hurt enough to knock her out, but it hurts nonetheless.

"Let's be real, you fucked her husband more than she did the three years they were married." I growl.

Dawn's tear stained, tired face, looks at mine guiltily.

"Yeah." I nod. "I know about all those nights you've snuck out of our house without Hady knowin'. Mistah J sees all." I hiss to her, low enough that Hadlynn doesn't hear it.

"What're you going to do to me?" She looks at me with glassy eyes. I look across the kitchen at Hadlynn.

"Hey, Hady!" I squeak. "I'm kinda in the mood for a piñata, ya know? Really festive." I smirk.

Hadlynn catches onto what I'm saying and grins widely.

She grabs Dawn from me and ties her wrists together again, dragging her to the top of the stairs.

I help her tie a knot in the railing with the rope and sling her over it. A satisfying pop of her wrists breaking echoes through the house, along with a long screech of her screams.

We walk down the stairs and I grab my bat.

"First one to make her bleed wins!" I toss the bat to Hadlynn.

"Deal." With that, she slams the bat into Dawn's ribs, making her scream and making a crack ring in my ears.

She hands me the bat and I take the next swing at her hip bone.

A hollow ' _thump_ ' sounded, and Dawn's tears and snot started rolling down her neck.

"Your turn," I give the bat back to Hadlynn and she hits her stomach, hard.

Within a few seconds, Dawn's lurching, vomit spilling to the expensive rug below her.

"Not quite the same as blood." I shrug, grabbing the bat. I aim for her elbow, and when the skin splits and the bone pokes through, and blood spurts out onto me in a steady spray, I jump up and down, squealing and clapping and opening my mouth for a moment to taste her blood as her mewls fill the house.

"Darts!" Hadlynn announces. "Well, knives. We're all out of Darts." She hands me a few knives from her boots and grabs some for herself.

"Belly button." I assume where it is through her shirt, and within seconds, she struggling and begging as blood seeps through her shirt.

"Boobs." Hadlynn throws two knives at once, both stabbing into her breasts.

I walk behind her.

"Spine." I throw one at the bottom of her spine, another In the middle of her spine and another at the top of her spine.

She's barely awake at this point.

"Think we might need to wake her up, some, Harls." Hadlynn throws her last knife and it severs the rope, causing her to fall to the floor.

I help her drag Dawn to the sink where we place her hand into the garbage disposal and turn it on.

Her screams nearly bust my eardrum before she finally just passes out.

Hadlynn pries her hand from the blades, her skin, torn veins, arteries and meat, barely hanging from mangled bones.

"Now we send her to Fatrel."

•••

We ditch Dawn at Fatrel's club and speed home before J gets back.

Our cloths are drenched in blood and we're exhausted.

By the time I'm out of the shower and in my robe, J comes into our room and starts undressing, noticing my wet hair.

"You shower again?" He asks me and I gulp, tensing up.

"I just. . .I felt icky." I lie.

"Oh." He walks to me and I jump. He just looks at me weirdly.

"You okay? You're jumpy." He furrows his brows.

"I-I'm fine. I just. . .missed you." I cross my arms and he rolls his jaw, backing me into a wall.

"You wouldn't lie to me, would you?" He says lowly.

"No, sir." I shake my head.

"I won tonight." He smiles.

"How much?" I relax a little.

"Hell if I know. I was too tired to collect the money. I'm happy I didn't drive over there." He yawns, pulling away from me. "So what did you do while I was away?" He takes his suit jacket off, and starts unbuttoning his shirt.

"Stuff. Boring stuff." I lie again. "What can I say? I'm just not as entertained when you aren't around." I kiss his jaw.

"Neither am I." He pats my cheek and steps into the bathroom. "Get to bed, okay?" He orders me.

"Yes, sir."

•••

"Where's Daddy?" Lucy asks me the next night and I finish my water and sigh.

"At dinner with a buddy. He'll be back before you go to bed." I reply, glancing at the clock to see it's 7:30 and I'm currently watching Barney with Vinny and Lucy.

Soon enough, the door swings open and in walks Johnny, and another one of J's goons.

"Harley?" He motions me to him and I furrow my brows and get up, walking to him. "Joker needs to talk to you and Hadlynn _now_." He says lowly.

"W-What, why?" I panic, already guessing why.

"I don't know but he's eating dinner with Fatrel and he needs you and Hadlynn now. He didn't seem happy. At all." He hisses and I take a deep breath. "Where's Hadlynn?"

"Up-upstairs." I choke out.

"Go get her. Roscoe will drive you downtown to the club he's at, I'll stay here with Vinny and Lucy." He tells me.

"Okay." I rush upstairs and close the door behind me. "Hadlynn! Hadlynn!" I freak out and she comes out of her bathroom.

"What? What is it?"

"He knows."

"What?"

"Joker knows we fuckin' killed Dawn. He's at a dinner with Fatrel and Johnny just came to the door and said that J wants to see you and me now and he said that J wasn't happy." I pace. "He knows what we did. We are so fuckin' screwed."

•••

 ** _Sorry if I grossed any of y'all out haha._**

 ** _***_** ** _I'LL HAVE PART 2 UP WITHIN THE NEXT 4 DAYS_** ** _***_**

 **Sabrichi. C. Brus:**

 **Hahaha I've done that before, too. See I always knew there was a good reason for me to put up warnings at the beginning of every chapter. It saved you from practically reading porn at church. And you don't have to thank me, I think of you guys as friends and I want y'all to succeed so of course I'm gonna support you with whatever you're going through, especially since you support me:)**

 **DocQuinn:**

 **They didn't like Dawn:) and yaaaaasss this movie will be incredible. I can't wait.**

 **Saintsrow10:**

 **Haha don't worry I will;) Thank you for reading!**

 ** _So I'm going home Thursday and I'll stay for a week. I've been with my Aunt for a couple weeks, so I'll be home for a week and then I'm off to Arkansas for 2 years. I have no family up there and I don't know anyone up there so I'm gonna be with my cat and chill and wait for something interesting to happen and wait for school to start because I will be bored as fuck every day. Also kinda sad because all my family is here and we all live with in an hour, at the most, of each other (my aunts and uncles and grandparents and cousins on both my parent's side live here too) and I don't want to go 12 hours away from them but it'll be okay, hopefully:)_**

 ** _Anyway. . .I love you guys! I can't express how appreciative I am for you guy's support! I hope you liked the chapter, let me know how I did and_** **PART 2 WILL BE POSTED WITHIN IN THE NEXT 2 DAYS!**

 ** _xoxo_**


	26. I Know (Part ll)

**WARNING:**

 **\+ *** ** _EXPLICIT_** *** LANGUAGE**

 ** _I Know_**

 _I disgust you where it counts, baby. -The Joker._

 ** _(Part ll)_**

 **V•I•T•A•N•I**

"Just stay calm. He smells fear." I tell Harley and She takes a deep breath.

"Okay. He might not even know." She says positively.

Roscoe opens the doors that lead to a back room of the club where Joker's sitting with Fatrel.

I meet his gaze and he's visibly shaking, his fists clenched tightly around a knife as he cuts into a steak.

"Fuck that, we're screwed." I reply under my breath, seeing his anger.

We sit across from him and I wince when I see the blood dripping from his nearly raw steak.

"That's really bad for your health. Barely cooked meat has bacteria in it - that can grow into parasites when in the human body but gets killed when it's cooked." I say to him. His eyes lock with mine and he puts another bite into his mouth just to spite me. I can hear him grinding it apart with his teeth and I cringe. "Or I can shut up and be concerned for my health instead of yours."

He doesn't reply, he just stares at me and Harley, eating.

"I'm gonna head home." Fatrel stands. "Goodnight." He says to J before looking at us. "Grls." He nods, his face shows no remorse for us.

He shuts the door and Joker finishes eating before he dismisses Roscoe.

"Mistah J, before you say anything- "

"No." He stabs the table with the steak knife, making me and Harley flinch. "You shut up and listen, _Harleen_." He growls. "All I asked was that you two, for once in your fuckin' lives, stay out of my damn way. But you can't even do that!" He yells. "And you killed her! You know that?! What was the point of giving her back to him, IF YOU WERE GONNA KILL HER?!" He slams his hands on the table.

"W-We didn't mean to kill her, Pud- "

His hand cuts her off in a harsh slap, then grabs her throat and pulls her up from her chair.

"Don't even think about calling me that." He spits through clenched teeth before throwing her back down. "Who's idea was it?" He rubs his chin.

Me and Harley look at each other. Before I can take the blame, she interrupts me.

"It was my idea." She states shakily. His face looks at her with more disappointment than before. "So don't be mad at Hady. It was my idea." Tears gather in her eyes and I look at her. She just shakes her head slightly, telling me to keep my mouth shut and let her handle it.

He pace for a few seconds before stopping and looking at us.

"We're going." He Snaps, walking to the door.

We both get up and follow him out of the room quietly.

We get out of the building, only to find that Roscoe isn't waiting for us in the car.

"Where the hell is Roscoe?" Joker grumbles.

"Mama!" Vinny's voice rings in my ears, but before Any of us can see where it's coming from, I'm slammed against the car, with someone pinning my hands behind my back.

"Hadlynn Quinzel, you are under arrest." GCPD swarms us, coming out from the ally.

I hear Vinny and Lucy both screaming and crying for us and the adrenaline kicks in.

I fight against the officer, kicking him in the groin, grabbing his gun, and knocking him out with the butt of it.

An officer is pulling Lucy and Vinny from Johnny's car and I scream at them.

"DON'T FUCKIN' TOUCH MY SON!" I shoot the officer in the arm, it's only a flesh wound so I throw the gun down and rush to him, only to be held back by a couple officers.

"Mommy!" Lucy's hysterical and Harley fights against her own captor, elbowing him in the jaw before struggling to get to her daughter.

"Gordon, I swear to god I will kill you!" She threatens him. She's thrown to the ground, handcuffs being snapped onto her as her own tears stain the pavement as the commissioner comes into view.

I know it's useless, so I do what J's doing and finally let them put handcuffs on me.

He has four files in his hand and he clears his throat.

"Hadlynn Quinzel, Harleen Quinzel, Johnny Frost, and Joker, you are under arrest for doing every illegal thing under the sun." He scoffs. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you." He reads us our rights before we're shoved into squad cars. "Finally caught you, you bastard." He snarls to Joker, slamming the door shut.

•••

"Alright." Bullock clears his throat. We're all four in a holding cell. My eyes are burning from crying. Harley's been crying too, sniffling and trying to take deep breaths to try to calm herself. Johnny's staring off into space and Joker is leaning forward on the bench, his hands pressed together as he thinks of a way to get us out of here. "God, just looking at all of you gives me angina." He rubs his eyes. "Which kid is who's?" He asks us. "Vincent Frost is Johnny's and. . ." He trails off, looking at us, trying to find out if Harley's the mom or me. "No answer? K. Lucyfer - definitely the clown's, the name gives it away, and this is just a hunch but I'm assuming the psychiatrist that you worked so hard to corrupt, is the baby mama." He raise a brow to Joker, who just stares at him, angry. "Of course she is." Bullock writes something down. "Which leaves Hadlynn to be the mom of Vincent." He writes something else down. "Okay. That wasn't hard." He turns to go type something into a computer.

"Where are they?" A familiar voice hits me and I snap up from the floor to see my mother, frantic. "Where the hell is my daughter?!" She raises her voice as an officer tries to explain the situation.

"Ma'am, calm down, listen- "

She grabs his collar.

"No, you listen. If I find a scratch on my baby girl I will sue you for every god damn penny to your name. Not the GCPD, you individually." She spits.

"Ma'am," Gordon gently pulls her off. "May I help you?" He asks harshly.

"Where is my daughter?!" She shouts.

"What's the name?" He walks to a desk with a computer.

"Hadlynn Quinzel." She bites out and he furrows his brows.

"Her parents were murd-"

"I'm her birth mother. Where. Is. She." I hear her say through clenched teeth.

"She's being held for- "

"Did I ask what the hell she's doing here? No. I asked where she is."

"If you don't fix your tone, you'll be locked up along with them. Remember, your talking to the commissioner. Not some rookie officer, Ma'am." He was sternly.

"I want t see my daughter." She says shakily and I know she's on the verge of tears.

"Ma'am she's in holding, I can't allow you to see her right now. "Then where's my grandson?"

"What?"

"Vincent Frost and Lucyfer Quinzel."

"I can only give them over to you if you are granted permission for temporary custody by their arents."

"Well how can I be granted permission if you won't let me speak to them?" She crosses her arms.

He's quiet but sighs.

"Follow me." He leads her to us and she sighs with relief.

"Vitani." She grabs my hands through the bars. "What happened?" She asks quietly.

"Lucy and Vinny wanted to go out because they were bored so Johnny drove them around and was caught. Fatrel Terello tipped off someone where Joker was and an anonymous source told the GCPD." I explain to her.

"Why would He do that, I thought- "

"Me and Harley killed his wife and he got pissed off I guess." I sigh. "You can take Vinny and Lucy. They'll be giving you custody of them in court anyway, probably." I rub my forehead.

"Are you sure you want me to take them?"

"It's either you take them or they get sent off to foster care."

"Okay." She says quietly. "I love all of you," she looks at Harley and J. "be careful." She pushes a curl behind my ear and I nod.

"I will."

"Done?" Gordon calls to her. She nods.

"I love you." I tell her and she smiles weakly.

"I love you more."

•••

 **J•O•K•E•R**

"Mr. Joker." The judge starts, clearing her throat, looking over her paper work. "How the hell are you still living?"

"Your honor," my lawyer starts. "The defendant is classified as mentally unstable. The death penalty doesn't apply to the mentally insane in this state."

"I take it the same thing goes for Mr. Frost and the Quinzel girls, correct?"

"Yes, your honor." He nods and she rolls her eyes.

"Now, Ms. Quinzel," she looks at Hadlynn. "You've already been in my court on account of breaking and entering but because you were only 14, I dismissed it and let you off with a warning because your record was clean. I see now that I should've let you serve your hours in the juvenile detention facility." She rubs her forehead. "I can't even go through everything the four of you have done because it would take me all day. It's ridiculous. One of you alone has committed more crime in the last 4 years than the average serial killer would go through in their whole life!" She leans back. "What do you do all day? Just plan on more hell to raise?"

Everyone in the court room is silent.

"I don't know if I should send you to Belle Reve or make you fend for yourself in Arkham City." She confesses. "If you truly wanted to get better, mister Joker, and mister Frost - you would've stayed in Arkham until you were stable enough for them to release you. So Belle Reve isn't going to hold you, either."

I clench my jaw.

"Ms. Ferreira will have legal custody of Vincent Frost and Lucyfer Quinzel. As for the four of you. . ." She raises a brow. "25 years to life in Arkham City. Dismissed." She bangs her gavel.

"Fuck." I growl.

•••

When we're forced out of the car with a few of our belongings, I groan inwardly.

The gates close and we're left in the street of the damned hell hole.

"Well," I start laughing. "Johnny, I hope you're happy."

"Hey! It's not his fault we're in here." Harley defends him.

"Oh, right, I forgot. Yeah. It's YOUR FAULT SINCE YOU AND HADLYNN JUST COULDN'T FUCKING LISTEN TO ME!" I yell at her, shaking and she looks down. "I'm gonna go look for descent place to stay while we're rotting away in here, by ourselves."

"At least it's just us." Harley speaks again, lowly and I roll my jaw and turn back to face her.

"You're right. It is just us. JUST ME WITH YOU TWO BRATS IN THIS WHOLE FUCKING PLACE! IT'S MY WORST FUCKING NIGHTMARE. AGAIN, HADLYNN AND HARLEY, THANK YOU!" I scream, resisting the urge to slap Harley as I walk away angrily.

I soon find the old bar, still stocked with alcohol. I grab a bottle and start walking to a descent looking motel.

Despite the bullet holes in some of the Windows, I throw my stuff down on the bed and fall beside it, exhausted.

I missed a loud house. I missed Vinny and Lucy running up and down the stairs. And I missed te good old days when Harley actually respected me.

After a few minutes, there's a quiet knock on the door. I already know it's Harley and I open the door, not saying a word as she slips past me.

"Hady and Johnny are trying to find somethin' for us to eat." She tells me, putting her own things on the bed.

I ignore her, locking myself in the bathroom to shower.

I get out and start pulling my guns and ammunition from one of the duffle bags, and I sit on the bed and start cleaning them as she walks into the bathroom to shower as well.

I keep thinking about her apologizing and I tense up, grinding my teeth. I can't stand to even look at her. She'll definitely be sleeping in a different bed. I glance at the other bed and smirk.

She's gonna hate herself by the time i'm done with my punishment for her.

The shower stops and I pull another gun from the bag, setting the one I already cleaned, aside.

She comes out of the bathroom and I ignore the scent of her shampoo that escapes the bathroom, with the steam.

I glance up to see she's combing her fingers through her long blonde hair, her body wrapped in a towel, her chest, back, and legs still glistening with water. It makes m want to lick it off of her.

I slam my gun shut, angry at myself for thinking like that right now. I despise her at the mment.

That doesn't stop my cock from twitching at the sight of her, though. She drops the towel and I look back down before I see anything, squeezing my eyes closed and trying to get a grip on myself.

Next thing I know, she's pulling her own guns and weapons from the bag.

She throws her hair up into a bun and slips on one o her nighties, and plops on the other bed, loading each gun and sharpening each knife.

Again, my cock responds. We're never on the same page when it comes to Harley. She's had me by the balls since day 1.

I don't know I'm staring until she looks at me.

"What?" She asks worriedly.

I shake my head and go back to what I'm doing as She rubs her neck and winces, groaning a little.

I look at her again and she's rolling her shoulder, trying to ease whatever pain she's in.

"M-Mistah J?" She asks quietly.

I just stare at her.

"Can you. . .rub my shoulder? It's been hurting today."

I stay quiet and look at her blankly.

"Never mind." She shakes her head slowly, going back to her work.

I sigh, but set my gun aside and sit back on the bed, leaving a little space for her to sit between my legs on the bed.

I clear my throat and she looks up at me. A small smile comes to her face, but soon vanishes.

She walks to me slowly and I lowly hiss, wishing I would've made her sit in the floor because her ass brushes against my cock when she sits down.

Her hands rest on my thighs at first but move quickly to where my knee cap starts.

My hand goes to her sore spot and she tilts her head to the other side when my hand brushes over her warm skin.

When my fingers press down and rub in slow circles, she lets a low moan out and her fingers dig into my legs.

I clench my jaw, ignoring my boner, only pressing down harder.

I feel her breathing pick up and her hands slowly slide up my legs to my thighs.

I bite my tongue, my other hand trails down her arm.

Her head rests on my shoulder, her hands grip my thighs, and her ass is slowly starting to grind into me.

My hand moves from her shoulder and my lips replace it.

Her lips part and she starts to pant.

"We should stop." I mumble into her ear.

"HmmMm." She groans, shaking her head a little.

"You want me to stop?" I nip at her neck and she bites her lip.

"No, _sir_." She whimpers.

I smile into her skin and a low chuckle rumbles in my throat.

"Then you should've thought about that before you disobeyed me." I stop touching her all together and she falls to her knees and turns around to face me.

"Okay, I know that me and Hady didn't listen to you and I know it landed us here, and I know that you're extremely pissed off with me, but I really am sorry. Losing my daughter and my nephew is enough punishent. I don't need to lose you over this, too. If we can't get along then how are we ever gonna get out of here?" She pleads with me.

"I'll forgive you in due time." I pat her head and gently kick her back, so she'll get the point I don't want to talk.

I grab another gun and start taking it apart, ignoring the knives she's glaring at me.

•••

 **V•I•T•A•N•I**

I throw my things down on the bed and immediately rip my jump suit off.

I glance up at Johnny while grabbing an oversized shirt from my bag.

His eyes roam my body and I roll my jaw, tempted to punch the piss out of him.

"If you take a picture it'll last longer." I grumble and he snaps out of his trance.

"Sorry." He clears his throat.

"No you're not, or you wouldn't have looked to begin with." I snap, putting my hair up.

"Okay, I didn't agree to room with you so you could bitch about me the whole time." He says harshly.

"I didn't ask you to stay with me, you refuse to leave my side!" I yell back.

"Well excuse me for wanting to be here for my wife after our son was literally taken away from us!"

"We _aren't_ married anymore!" I scream. "Jesus fucking Christ. We aren't married, we aren't dating, we aren't even friends, Johnny. I tolerate you for Vinny. And guess what? He's not fucking here! So, you can go find another fucking room if you want to because I sure as hell ain't keeping you in here."

"You're so sexy when you're mad." He smirks.

" _Johnny_." I say as a warning.

"I know, I know, I'm a pig, I get it." He rolls his eyes.

I groan and pull the sheets back on the bed, crawling into it, turning my back to him.

There's a faint rumble of thunder and I curse under my breath, wishing I could go sleep with Harley instead of being in here with Johnny.

Within a few minutes, it's storming, and he's crawling into the bed with me, making me tense up.

"What are you doing?" I ask cautiously.

"You don't like storms. You were gonna wind up in my bed anyway." He fixes his pillow and lays down.

I turn on my back and look over at him.

"Get the fuck out my bed." I say blankly. He ignores me, his eyes closed. "Jesus." I grumble, snatching the covers back.

"Where are you going?" He sits up.

"None of your business." I slam the door shut and stomp a couple rooms down, knocking on the door.

J opens it and groans when he sees me.

"The feeling's mutual." I barge past him, and go to the bed that Harley's curled up in.

"Why're you in here?" He shuts the door.

"Johnny Frost." I get into the bed with Harley and she furrows her brows.

"What's he doin'?" She asks me.

"Please tell me, why he thinks just because it's fucking storming, that it's okay for him to hop in the bed with me like I'm not going to be tempted to punch him in the damn throat?" I ask her.

"Ugh." She gags. "I liked him so much better when he was nice."

"Ditto." I yawn. I lift my head a little and look at J, who's staring at us, sharpening a knife. I lay my head back down and lean in closer to her. "He's staring at us and sharpening a knife." I say so quietly that even I barely hear it.

"He's pissed." She says back in the same tone.

"Is it a good idea for us to fall asleep or is he gonna slice and dice us?"

"I'm sleeping." She replies. "If I die, I die. I'd rather die in my sleep than have him kill me alive." She tells me.

I smile and close my eyes.

"Goodnight, Harley." I sigh.

"Goodnight, Hady." She mumbles back.

•••

J•A•S•O•N

"So, Dawn's dead. Joker, Harley, Hadlynn, and Johnny are in Arkham City." Alex sighs. "What exactly do you want to do?"

"Get into Arkham City." I reply.

"Wh. . .are you trying to get yourself killed?" He asks me with wide eyes.

"I already turned them in to GCPD, there's like 200 criminals being tossed in there tomorrow, I'll make sure to be in that group."

"What happens when Hadlynn sees you?"

"She'll try to kill me for turning them in to the cops and I'll go on to explain that I'm not as idiotic and naive as I was back then."

"So this is it? You're just gonna go kill Joker and completely ignore your feelings for her?"

"She completely ignored her feelings for me when she started working for him in the first place, not to mention the many times she cheated on me, and used me for her own advantage." I say bitterly.

"Jason- "

"Dawn died for this. Fatrel stabbed Joker in the back for this. They're locked away. I got them where I want them. He'll die, and I don't care if I have to kill her and her sister, too."

"Jason, I think you're biting off more than you can chew. I mean. . .that's. . ." He raises his brows.

"That bastard killed me. As in non living. Not breathing. Non existent. Dead, Alex. If you're trying to tell me that killing him is harsh, then get the fuck out."

"Killing him isn't harsh, killing his girlfriend and a girl that you love, too, is harsh."

"Then I suppose it'd be in their best interest to stay the fuck out of my way then."

•••

 **Guest:**

 **Just like to say thank you for your support firstly, and you'll find out in the next chapter that Hadlynn doesn't have Jason around her finger anymore like she thought she did, but I understand why it seems odd up to this point. Thanks for your opinion (seriously no sarcasm I appreciate people who aren't scared to express their opinion) and thank you for your support:)**

 **Jargot:**

 **First off, YES. Jargot needs to happen! Second, thank you, that means a lot:)**

 **Mabel Madness:**

 **Haha Johnny is the biggest asshole right now and Joker is beyond pissed. I had to throw in that part with him and Harley to makes you guys suffer just a little bit;) like always, thank you so much! I love you too and I'm waiting for you to update. I can't remember if I reviewed for the last chapter (my memory is shit) but I'll go back and see and if I forgot to then I'll read the chapter again and let you know what I thought:)**

 ** _I love you guys, I hope you liked the chapter - let me know what you thought!_**

 **xoxo**


	27. You Know How People Change

**WARNING:**

 **\+ *EXPLICIT* LANGUAGE**

 **\+ *EXPLICIT* SEXUAL SITUATIONS**

 ** _You Know How People Change_**

 _when they get in a relationship. - Harley Quinn_

 **H•A•R•L•E•Y**

"Up." Joker tells me flipping the lamp on.

I glance at the clock to see it's 4:30 and I sit up, rubbing my tired eyes as he walks into the bathroom.

"Why're we up so early?" I lean against the door frame and he pats his face, waking himself up.

He just stares at me in the mirror.

". . .Back to the silent treatment?" I cross my arms, my voice cracking. "I said I was sorry."

He turns and keeps staring at me blankly before he scoffs, and pushes by me back into our room to wake Hadlynn up.

"Hadlynn, up. Now." He lightly hits her.

"Noooo." She groans.

"Hadlynn." He snaps.

"It's 4:30 in the morning. No." She snuggles back in the covers.

"Okay." He nods, walking to the bed she's in. He snatches her up in his arms and she starts kicking.

"Let go of me!" She clenched her teeth and he walks to the window and opens it with one arm before literally throwing her out of it.

We're 3 floors up and panic rolls through me until I hear the splash of water.

He threw her into the pool.

"JOKER I'M GONNA FUCKIN' KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!" I hear her scream at the top of her lungs.

"Yeah, yeah, nothin' I haven't heard before." I hear him grumble before he slams the window shut.

He makes his way to another duffle bag and starts pulling out suit after suit.

When Gordon took us back to our house and told us to grab our _essentials,_ Of course, everything that makes Joker " _The Joker_ " is essential. Down to the last bowtie, gold chain, and ring.

"Shit, these are wrinkled." He hisses, tossing all the slacks and shirts on the bed.

"I can iron them if you need me to." I offer.

He stares at me again before gathering them in his arms and walking to the door.

"Where are you goin'?" I ask him.

He glances at me and slams the door shut.

Tears spring to my eyes and I swallow the lump in my throat.

•••

V•I•T•A•N•I

"You threw me into a fuckin' pool!" I stomp to J as he's walking down the stairs.

"You wouldn't get out of bed." He starts down the street and I grow angrier, walking after him.

"Because it's 4:30 in the fucking morning!"

"And you're yelling." He turns to face me. "Look, I'm already so close to slitting you and your sisters throat. You bitching to me isn't going to help with that. You should've listened to me and gotten out of bed, the exact same way you should've listened to me and left Dawn alone. So let me put this in a way that your stubborn, small, mind can comprehend; the next time you disrespect, Disobey, yell at, or threaten, me- "

"Yeah, I know! You'll gut me like a fish, slap me two shades lighter, shoot more holes into me than a blow up doll, pump me so full of led it will be spilling out of my eyeballs and the list of your empty threats goes on and on and on. But guess what? I haven't been gutted, my skin is still tan, I have the normal amount of holes in my body that a human being should have, and I'm not full of led. So, you don't have to threaten me. Maybe I'll listen to you if you'd just ask nicely instead of barking at me like you're my pimp and I'm the one trick that can't make a buck for you to save her fuckin' life."

Joker looks down at me, his jaw clenched and fear shoots through me.

"Um," all the balls I had are gone. "Sorry, boss." He stares at me blankly. "Sir?" I raise my brows. "Dad-"

"Boss is fine!" He holds a hand up with closed eyes and I laugh.

"Kidding." I smile.

"And the only reason you're still alive is because despite how annoying and extremely irritating you are, I do enjoy your company because you are the only woman in this lifestyle that hasn't thrown herself at me or tried to get me in bed." He huffs out, kicking open the door of the old laundry mat and slinging his cloths onto a bench.

"Awe, really?" I follow him.

"It's the same thing with you." He shrugs.

"What?" I grab a towel that's laying on the floor and shake the dust from it before I start drying my hair off.

"Oh, please. Every Time you're at a meeting with me or we go out I practically have to keep my guys by your side at all times or you'd be torn a part and I can't even trust some of them to take care of you sometimes. Let's face it, I am the only man who hasn't looked at you like I might die if I don't fuck you."

"And I greatly appreciate that you don't." rub my tired face.

"I'm glad you don't try with me either." He grumbles.

"I have a question." I lean against a dryer as he throws his pants into a washing machine.

"What?"

"On a scale from 1 to 10 exactly how happy are you with my sister?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well you've been together for 5 years and you have a kid together but yet you show no interest in marrying her."

"I don't believe in marriage." He turns to face me.

"And why is that?"

"I have a system." He explains. "Everything around me, everyone around me, is replaceable. I lose a henchman, I can replace that henchman. I lose a car, I can replace that car. I lose a house, I can replace that house. I lose some money, I can replace that money. . .eventually. Nothing is permanent. If I marry Harley, that signifies that I count on her being permanent. And if she can't listen to me, she can't be permanent, now can she?"

"But Harley isn't replaceable, Joker. I mean, she's the mother of your daughter. She loves you, so, so, so much. I know you're angry with her and that's why you have it in your mind that you don't need her, but If something were to happen to her, it wouldn't be easy for you to replace her. You couldn't." I shake my head.

"You Quinzel's sure love telling me what I can and can't do."

"Because us Quinzel's love you and want what's best for you and living a life where everything is replaceable isn't healthy."

"And staying in a marriage for 3 years where your husband's beating the shit out of you, is." He narrows his eyes at me.

"How many times are you going to throw that in my face? I'm not constantly reminding you of your mistakes."

"I don't make mistakes."

"Oh, wow, _God_. So sorry I haven't prayed to you in so long. I was too busy fucking up while you remained perfect as ever!" I pipe sarcastically.

"Oh, don't be silly. I'm not God. I'm just his only child."

"That would explain why Harley worships the ground you walk on."

"That, and the fact that I'm devilishly handsome."

"Someone thinks highly of themselves."

"And of course the fact that I have a big d-"

"Wow you just love to feed your ego." I cut him off.

"Speaking of my sister, are you fighting?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you're not sleeping in the same bed. Which you always do. With one arm around Harley while your other hand has a death grip on either a knife or your gun."

"How do you know I do that?" He looks at me weirdly.

"She told me you do." I shrug. "You still didn't answer my question."

"I don't want to answer it."

"Because you know you're being unreasonable."

"How am I being unreasonable? I'm being quite merciful considering I wanted to ring both of your necks." He snaps.

"Then why are you ignoring her and not me?"

He doesn't reply, he just starts pacing.

"Joker- "

The front door of the laundry mat opens and we both freeze. The steps are too heavy to be Harley, but too slow to be Johnny.

Joker grabs me and shoves me down, behind a washing machine, grabbing his gun from the waist band of his sweat pants.

"Shh," he says lowly.

The steps stop In front of the washer that we're crouched behind.

Joker snaps up, pulling the hammer of his gun back.

But a shot never comes.

"God, tell me I'm not stuck in here with _you_ , too." He snarls. I furrow my brows and I stand up to see Diavolo who's holding a gun on J as well.

"Diavolo?" I walk around the line of machines and go to hug him.

"Vitani." He hugs me tightly. "Your friend is not very good with men he does not like, is he?" He asks and I turn to see J's still aiming his gun at him.

"He's just cautious." I tell him. "H-How're you here?"

"There is about 200 of us that were dropped off." He explains. "There will be another 200 by tonight and another 200 in the morning and another 200 tomorrow night and so on. . ."

"Who all were among the 200 you just came with?" Joker asks sternly.

"No one too dangerous. Well. . .there was one."

"Who?"

"Jonathan Crane."

The words alone make Joker angrily walk to the door, after telling me to finish washing his cloths.

•••

 **J•O•K•E•R**

When I get back to our room, I almost have a melt down.

Harley and Jonathan are sitting on her bed, talking.

"Oh," Harley looks at me. "P-Puddin', look who I ran into. Well. . .he ran into me while I was gettin' Bud and Lou from Diavolo."

I then see the two hyenas laying down on the floor by my bed.

"Really?" I smile widely at Crane.

"I got caught last night. Shipped me in this morning." He smiles, but I know it's sarcasm. "Ran into Harley and I felt right at home."

"She makes me feel right at home, too." I walk to them. "Harley, can I talk to you for a second." I say as a statement more than a question.

"Um- "

"Let's talk." I interrupt her, grabbing Crane by the collar and dragging him to the door before I throw him out.

I glance back at Harley and She looks up at me and swallows a gulp before clearing her throat. I just slam the door.

"W-What's wrong?" She asks me with furrowed brows.

I don't reply, I just walk to her and shove her onto the bed.

My hands go to her nightie and I pull it up over her head.

"Mistah J, what's- " I cut her off, shoving my tongue into her mouth. She gasps, gently pushing at my shoulders.

I ignore her attempts and pin her hands above her head.

"Get off me!" She struggles, trying to kick me. "Get off- " it's cut off by a whimper, my teeth digging into her bottom lip. "Daddy," she sighs when my lips trail to her chest and I let her hands go, chuckling darkly as she runs her fingers through my hair.

Something stops her and she's trying to get away from me.

"Joker!" She finally screams harshly.

I snap out of my trance and let her go.

She has tears streaming down her face, her breathing is heavy and she's looking at me like I just killed her best friend.

"What's wrong?!" She screams again. "You've been ignorin' me the last two fuckin' days and now suddenly you're in the mood to sleep with me!"

I don't talk, I just sigh and walk to the bathroom.

"Joker," her words make me cringe as I hear her walking to me. "Please, talk to me." She begs me.

"I don't won't Crane to fuckin' look at you. And I especially don't want him being alone with you. Which is exactly what he wants. Which is exactly why he approached you when you were out because he knew you'd feel bad and welcome him with open arms and he'd have something to fucking rub in my face because he's a fucking bastard and likes taking my fucking things!" I punch the wall, my hand crumbling the plaster.

"Hey," she grabs my now throbbing hand, gently and brings it to her lips. "You'd never lose me." She says softly. "Especially not to Jonathan Crane. I love you, I'm yours. I promise. No one is ever goin' to take me from you." She promises. "Okay?"

I sigh, but finally nod and she wraps her arms around my waist tightly.

"And you actually spoke to me." She mumbles, sniffling back tears.

"I only did it because I love to hear my own voice." I say into her shoulder and she laughs, only making me hug her to me closer.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you." She says slowly and I rake my fingers through her hair, forcing her to look at me.

"You won't get off this easy the next time you do disobey me, little girl." I growl a threat and she nods.

"Yes, sir." She presses her lips to mine and I lift her up onto the sink.

She giggles, her nails digging into my biceps until bloods streaming down my skin.

"Crane's still waiting outside." She half laughs, half moans as my teeth nip at neck, my hands running up and down her thighs.

"He can wait." I growl, her hand reaching down to rub me through my sweats.

I get an idea and I pick her up, her legs wrapping around my waist.

I fall on the bed closest to the door and I chuckle, wrapping my hand around her throat, kissing her.

When I let her go, she pulls my sweats down and moans when she sees my aching cock.

There's a knock on the door and I hear Crane's voice.

"Go answer it." I tell her.

"Noo." She complains, frowning.

"Harley," I say darkly.

"Yes, sir." She gulps, going to the door. She just peaks her head out because she's completely naked. "I'm sorry we. . ." I don't pay attention to what she's saying as I go behind her, my fingers running down her back. Her voice wavers but she soon gains composer before I dip a finger into her soaking entrance. She gasps lightly, and tighten around me.

I pull my finger out of her and lick her juices off it.

My eyes roll back, my body humming a little. She has to be my favorite drug.

I hear her laugh awkwardly before I sink to my knees, pull her back a little and start lapping at her like a thirsty dog laps at water.

Her knees damn near go weak and she lets out a strangled breath.

"I'll be in the room next door if you need me." I hear Crane say and she nods, shutting the door.

"Daddy," she moans quietly. I pull away from her and she whimpers. I fall back on the bed, and she doesn't hesitate to take advantage of my position.

She crawls onto me, smiling widely.

She grabs my erection, rubbing it back and forth from her clit to her cunt, biting her lip and sighing.

She sinks down, forcing it all the way in her and I groan out.

"Oh, God." She says, high pitched. "Shit." She grits her teeth. I know it's painful, but I also know she loves it.

I thrust into her and she places her hand son my chest to keep from falling over, letting out a very high whimper.

"God, you're so big." She squeezes her eyes closed as I grip her hips and pull her up before slamming her back down. "Ah," she almost whispers tears filling her eyes. "Daddy, can you be more gentle? At least until I get used to- " I ignore her, watching her face as I force my way back into her.

I'm waiting for her to scream like she usually does, but she doesn't. I know it's because Crane's next to us and she's trying to be quiet for his sake.

But I don't like it. I want her to scream and remind him who owns her.

I shove back into her and she grips my hands that are on her hips, letting a small mewl out. I sit up, kissing her, my tongue running over her bottom lip until it's met with her own. She moans and hugs me tighter to her.

"Scream." I order her lowly. She stares at me but when I thrust back into her, her forehead falls to my shoulder and she cries out.

But not loud enough.

I push her off of me and flip her onto her stomach.

My hand makes rough contact with her ass and she arches under me, moaning.

I force my length into her slick, warm pussy, to the hilt and she lurched forward, letting a tiny scream out.

I

I slap her ass again, admiring her white skin as it turns red.

I start a fast and demanding pace, literally pounding her into the mattress.

"Daddy!" She screams, her hands clenching the sheets. I grab her hair and pull on it, making her moan loudly. " _Ohhh_ , God, fuck! Fuck!" She starts moving against me, keeping up with my pace and I slap her ass again. "Faster! Please, J, faster!" She begs me and I oblige, the sound of our skin hitting echoes loudly through the room. "You feel so good," she sobs, her back arching to the point where I think it'll break. My cock hits her cervix and she bangs on the head board.

"Who's pussy is this?" I ask her, leaning back and looking down to see a small line of light colored blood run down her inner thighs with her juices. I chuckle and a violent shudder rattles through her. She's gonna be sore.

"It's yours!" She cries. "God. . .it's yours, Daddy! Please. . .don't stop!" She pleads between breaths and I smile widely, plowing harder into her. She tightens around me, the sound of our wet fucking only making me go harder. "I- I'm about to. . ." She trails off, not able to finish her sentence.

"About to what?" I lean down and grab her breasts, rolling her hardened nipples in my finger roughly.

"Ungh, I'm about. . .to. . .ohhh, yes! Right there, Daddy, please don't stop!" She screams as I pound into her g-spot and I feel satisfied knowing Crane's hearing all of this.

"About to what?" I ask her again, wanting to hear her say it.

"About. . .to. . .come." She chokes.

My finger circles her clit and she collapses, completely soaking me and the sheets under us as her walls clench and release around me.

"Ah, ah, ah." I force her back up and she whimpers loudly as my pace doesn't falter. "I still gotta get mine." I scold her. She laughs beautifully and I pull out and turn her over to face me.

Her face is flushed, a thin layer of sweat on her forehead is causing her baby hairs to stick to her forehead. Her lips are a little swollen from her butting them, her chest moves with each deep, shaky breath she takes, and her blue eyes stare into mine curiously.

I lean down, capturing her lips, pulling her closer to me by snaking my arm under her waist. Her arms wrap around my neck and her legs cling to my hips.

I push back into her and she moans tiredly, pulling away from me to catch her breath. My forehead rests in the crook of her neck as I push in and out of her slowly.

Her moans and gasps are quiet now, her fingers gently pulling at my hair.

My hand slowly trails up her side and she laughs again, flinching away from me, tightening around me without noticing it.

Her laughter and her clenching around me is enough to send me over the edge and I groan, not pulling out until I'm done spilling inside her.

She moans gently again when I pull out and fall beside her, pulling her to me.

"W-We're gonna end up with another baby if you keep finishin' in me." She giggles and I rub her arm.

"Well I'm not gonna stop so you need some birth control or something."

"If you don't want any babies you can wrap it up or pull out." She laughs.

"Why should I be robbed of the pleasure of finishing in you when you can just take a pill and be done with it?"

"It doesn't matter." She sighs, still smiling. "I was just kiddin'." She kisses my jaw.

"Better have been." I gently pat her ass and she snuggles closer to me, pressing her forehead into my neck before drifting off to sleep.

•••

 **J•A•S•O•N**

"Jason!" Diavolo calls to me. I get up from the floor and walk to where he's calling me. "I brought a surprise home."

Before I can say anything, my eyes meet Hadlynn's.

"Jason? What the hell are you doing here?" She walks to me, throwing her arms around my neck.

"I punched a cop."

It wasn't a lie. I did punch a cop. . .to get sent here for battery.

"Why would you do that?" She cups my face in her soft hands.

"So I could be with you."

Again, not a complete lie. I did it to give me the opportunity to kill Joker. And also see her. . .

"Jason, you didn't have to do that." She smiles at me.

"Of course I did. I love you and I want to have a chance to be with you. I couldn't do that when you're facing 25 years to life in this dump." I tell her truthfully.

"I love you, too." She kisses me, hot and passionate and I almost forget Diavolo is in the room until he clears his throat.

We pull away from each other and he nods to the door.

"I'll be right back, okay? I promise. But make yourself comfortable because you're staying whether you want to or not." I kiss her cheek and she nods.

I walk out the door with Diavolo following and when the door shuts my smile falls and I'm thirsty for blood.

"She was with him at the old laundry mat down the street."

"Do you know where he's staying?"

"No, but I'm sure she'll tell us where she's been staying. They're usually staying together with Harley and that prick hole Johnny, so just ask her."

"She'll know something's up."

"No she won't." He argues.

"She's really intelligent. Her and her sister both are crazy smart." I rub my forehead. "It's not as easy for me to play her as it is for her to play me."

"Okay. . .so, you manipulate each other to get what you want, but you still love each other?" He asks with furrowed brows.

"Your point is what exactly?" I Raise my brows.

"Never mind." He shakes his head a little. "So what's your plan?"

"Get her to tell me where Joker is and go kill him."

"That's it? Just like that?"

"Just like that." I nod.

"That simple?"

"That simple."

"No worries that he might kill you, again? Or that she will absolutely hate your guts after you do that? - because she will, by the way. He's the equivalent to her best friend. I say 'the equivalent to' because they're not making each other friendship bracelets by any means, but still she loves him more than she loves you." He scoffs.

"She won't hate me."

"I don't think you're understanding the words that are coming out of my mouth." He says frustrated. "Joker is her friend. You know how some cats will raise other cat's kitten's? Or like in the wild, if a female lion dies and she still has Cubs, other female lions will either kill her young or raise her young for her."

"What the hell does this have to do with Hadlynn and Joker being friends?" I groan.

"Nathan is like a dead female lion. Joker is another female lion. He could've killed Hadlynn when she no longer had a reason to be a part of that lifestyle. A regular crime lord would've killed her or thrown her to his guys to use to get off. But he didn't. What'd he do? He took her in, he took care of her, he protects her and I promise, he's extremely territorial over her and Harley. And her and Harley are the same way with him. If you kill him, and she knows you did it, you can kiss her goodbye because she's not even going to acknowledge your existence ever again."

"Are you trying to scare me out of doing this or something?"

"You're angry. You're mad. I understand. But Jason, I'm trying to help you see exactly what all you'll be sacrificing by killing him." He explains. "I know me and you haven't gotten along given my. . .history with Vitani, but you really have to think this through. Please. She's my friend, too. And I hate to see her hurt. And I know you do as well. And if you do this, it'll destroy her. And her seeing her sister suffer from it, too, will just make it worse."

I'm quiet, trying to think about what he said.

"I have thought this through, plenty. I've tried to convince myself not to kill him, but. . .every time I think about everything he has done. Killing me, paralyzing Barbara, killing Barbara's mother. . .I can't let him get away with it. I won't. I love Hadlynn, more than anything, but if she were in her right mind, she'd hate him just as badly as I do. But she doesn't. He has twisted his way into her head, he has manipulated her and completely brainwashed her and you know what's worse?" I ask him.

He just shakes his head.

"He had to do Electro Convulsive Therapy on Harley and push her into a vat of fucking chemicals to get her to completely let him control her and bend her to his will. He didn't have to do that with Hadlynn. She just let him do what he wanted and he makes her believe that anyone who tries to help her and make her see what he's doing, is her enemy. Same thing he did to Harley. Except he's not fucking Hadlynn."

"Not that we know of, at least." He says under his breath.

"Joker's a lot of things, disloyal to the only woman who actually loves him, and not his money, isn't one of them." I look at him sternly.

"When are you doing this?" He finally speaks after a couple minutes.

"Soon." I say before going back inside to Hadlynn.

"Because _that's_ specific." I hear him grumble.

"So, where've you been staying?" I ask her, pulling my cloths from my bag.

"Huh?"

"Where have you been staying since you got here?"

"Oh, the- " she stops before finishing.

"What?"

"It doesn't matter." She shrugs.

"Well, I wanna know. It matters to me. I wanna know if you've been okay."

"What does that have to do with where I'm staying?"

"It's just a question. Why aren't you answering it?" My tone changes to dark and she looks at me.

"Why're you asking it to begin with? Why're you mad now?" She stands from the bed with crossed arms.

"I'm not mad I just asked a simple question, Vitani." I snap.

"You are to getting mad!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT ANSWERING A SIMPLE QUESTION!"

"BECAUSE IT'S STUPID, JOKER!" She immediately puts her hands to her mouth, her eyes wide.

"What the fuck did you just call me?" I step to her and she steps back.

"Forgive me if you're reminding me of him with the you're acting." She hisses.

"So you're saying _I'm_ acting like _him_?" I walk closer and she gets further back.

"If the shoe fits, _wear it_." She says through clenched teeth.

I'm silent for a good three minutes, the tension so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"You know what? You can go back to where you're staying. I don't want you sleeping in the room as me, let alone the same bed." I sneer, turning from her.

"Why does it matter where I'm staying, Jason?!" She grabs my hand, snatching me back.

"I just wanted to know!"

"What for?!"

"It doesn't matter, you're not gonna tell me for some reason so I'm just gonna drop it. Go back to wherever you're staying. I don't want to talk right now." I pull away from her.

"So you're pissed at me now?!"

"Hadlynn- "

"No! I don't know if you're on your fucking period or something, but get over it because I'm not doing this whole thing over again."

"What whole thing?" I ask sharply, getting defensive.

"You over reacting about every _single_ thing that I do."

"Excuse me if I wasn't proud that the first thing I saw in the morning paper almost every week was that my girlfriend had done more extremely illegal bullshit with my worst adversary! I didn't think I overreacted all that much back then, I think I was too damn patient with you and that's why I ended up dying. I didn't know when enough was enough with you and you cost me my fucking life with your fucking games. But you didn't care. You still had your sister and Joker and your precious Johnny to help you through, even though two of those three killed me. But god forbid you even think about walking away from them. You blame it on your kid, that you don't want to split your family up? Well you're locked in here for life and you still fucking worship the ground Joker fucking walks on. Even after he killed me. And paralyzed Barbara and killed her mother. After he did all of that shit to your sister, Hadlynn. Does anything he does, bother you anymore, or do you just not care because you have money and drugs and alcohol and nice things so you're willing to die for the bastard because you get pampered like a rich man's hussy - which is what you are, basically. Because let's face it, you'd get on your knees for him, to do more than just beg, if he wanted you to." I snarl.

I should've expected her to slap the hell out of me, but when she does, I see black and my vision is spotty as a head ache starts to throb.

I don't have time to look at her before she's shoving past me angrily, and slamming the door of the old apartment before I can stop her.

•••

 **Guest:**

 **Thank you! And I hope you liked the chapter:)**

 **Loreenagrgoddess:**

 **YAY YOU'RE DONE WITH EXAMS! I'm glad you liked the chapters so far. I cringed and even gagged when I was writing the scene with Dawn because it was gross as hell but I wanted to write it. Hadlynn isn't going to be happy with Jason, clearly, and Arkham City is going to break out Into hell pretty quick, so it'll get messy, but it'll be exciting so it's okay. I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you did good on your exams! Love you!**

 **Bajor10:**

 **Thank you and Jason and Vitani will be okay:)**

 **Guest:**

 **Haha ugh I know you guys hate him now, but don't worry, he'll get what's coming to him - promise;)**

 **Jargot:**

 **Everybody hates Johnny right now haha but he'll get what's coming to him, and thank you for the support, I love you too:)**

 **Harley Quite:**

 **Thank you, he is a little bit more calmed down when he's around Lucy, but she's just as mean as he is:) thanks again for your support, I hope you liked this chapter! Love you!**

 ** _You guys I'm so tired but I had to get this update out for you guys. Don't forget, the Skrillex and Rick Ross music video, with Jared Leto in it, from the soundtrack comes out tomorrow!_**

 ** _Anyway, thanks for the support:) let me know what you thought of the chapter and have a good day/night!_**

 ** _xoxoxo_**


	28. Puddin'

**Warning:**

 **+*** ** _EXPLICIT_** *** LANGUAGE**

 ** _Puddin'_**

 _our love is such a beautiful chaos - Harley Quinn._

 **ONE WEEK LATER**

 **J•A•S•O•N**

"Where'd that bastard go?" Joker hisses, pressing a hand to his forehead.

"I don't know, but we're locked in here." Harley sighs.

I stay in the corner, concealed by the dark of the old grocery mart.

Crane found out where they were staying and gassed the whole place, rendering them all unconscious for a few minutes. He then locked them in the abandoned grocery store before injecting Hadlynn with his fear toxin to keep her asleep. Now Joker and Harley were shit out of luck with me lurking in the shadows.

"I've said this a lot, I hate Crane." Joker hisses, pacing.

"Where's Hady?" Harley asks him, looking around.

She's passed out on the floor, strung out on Crane's fear toxin, her head lulling and her eyes half way closed.

{ _Flashback_ }

 _"Can I help you?" I ask whoever's sneaking up behind me as I load my guns._

 _"Jason Todd. . .Red Hood." An eerie voice rings through my ears and I turn around to see Jonathan Crane._

 _"Excuse me?" I walk to him slowly._

 _"Jonathan Crane." He holds his hand out, smiling creepily._

 _I just stare at his hand._

 _"May I help you?" I ask again, impatient._

 _"I actually was gonna help you." He walks past me, looking around the apartment._

 _"How did you— "_

 _"Door was unlocked." He replies quickly. "Quite the place you have here. . .your little girlfriend around?"_

 _"She's out." I narrow my eyes._

 _"Good! I don't think she'll be very happy with the topic of conversation."_

 _"What the hell are you—"_

 _"I have enemies. Lots of them, which you do too, I suppose since you're in this criminal life as well."_

 _"Antihero. Not criminal."_

 _"Same difference." He speaks sternly. "Anyway, one of my enemies, my worst enemy, is locked in this god forsaken hell hole with me."_

 _"Who?"_

 _"I think you know who, he's your enemy, too."_

 _I freeze, looking back at him._

 _"What're you proposing?" I cross my arms._

 _"I know a certain woman is standing between your gun and that pasty skinned, barbaric, laughing, lunatic, bastard. I have a way to eliminate that threat which will give you time to kill him, and give me time to take what's mine."_

 _"What's yours?" I raise a brow._

 _"Harleen, of course." He laughs._

 _"And exactly how will you eliminate Hadlynn for a few minutes?"_

 _"Fear." He smirks. "I'll keep her busy while you kill Joker."_

 _"And how will you keep her busy if she's psyched out on your toxin?"_

 _"Easy. I have special batches of it made with my blood laced through out it. I inject it into her temple and I'm literally in her head while she's passed out. As long as no sober her up or 'wakes her up', you'll have all the time you need until it wears off on its own."_

 _"Woah, woah, woah, Freddy Kruger– exactly what will you be doing to her while she's out?" I ask definitively._

 _"Nothing like that." He assures me. "Maybe a little friendly groping but nothing too morbid."_

 _"Sorry to decline, but—"_

 _"This is your only chance. Hadlynn won't let you do it without you killing her first." He clenches his teeth. "We both know you won't do that so get her out the way, and kill him. Think of all the hell he's caused. He took Hadlynn away from you, and took your life. This is your chance to make him suffer." He growls out._

 _I think for a few moments and then nod my head slowly._

 _"Deal. But if I find out you did anything to Hadlynn while you're in her head— "_

 _"I got it." He interrupts me._

 _•••_

V•I•T•A•N•I

{ _Present_ }

"Wakey, wakey." A familiar voice says to me. I open my eyes slowly to see I'm no longer in the grocery mart where I passed out, but I'm in Arkham. . .strapped to a table. "Hadlynn." The voice grows closer and I look to see Nathan standing at the foot of the table.

I try to snap up but, but I can't.

"Shh, shh, shh." He soothes me. "I've missed you."

"Nathan," I say quietly, my throat closing with bile as tears come to my eyes.

"Don't say anything." He chuckles, grabbing a scalpel from the instrument try beside him. I shake my head but he stalks forward. "Oh, my innocent, innocent, Hadlynn." He runs the blade up my leg softly and I whimper.

When he gets closer to me, I see he has a bloodied hole where his left eye belongs and I gasp.

"Yeah, thank your sister for this." He motions to the eye socket.

"N-Nathan –I'm sorry."

"For what? You didn't want me dead, did you?"

"No?" I shake my head.

His fingers slide up my legs and I tense up.

"I knew you still loved me." He whispers, unclasping the binds that are holding me down. I slowly sit up, turning so my legs hang off the table. He grabs the back of my knees and pulls me to him. "I've missed you," he kisses my cheek and I wince, but don't dare move as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"I've missed you, too." I croak hoarsely, cautiously hugging him back.

I freeze up when I feel the cold metal of the scalpel run down my bare back.

That's when I notice I'm in a hospital gown with the back open.

"Nathan," I start as he walks behind me.

"Hmm?" He whispers into my ear, trailing the scalpel down my spine.

"N-Nothing."

"Mmm. . .you know something, Hady?" He asks me. "The last 5 years I have watched you protect and kill for the same man who ordered my death, and the same woman who took my life." He suddenly grabs the back of my neck harshly. "And roll around in the sheets with my best friend." He grits out through clenched teeth.

"Natha—"

"Shhh." He tangles his hands in my hair and gently tugs my head back.

"I'm sorry, Nathan." I cry, tears falling swim my cheeks.

The scalpel runs across my collar bone, not enough to cut me, but enough to scare the hell out of me.

He comes back to face me, his hands tugging at the top of the gown.

His thumb runs over the scarlet red, cursive "A" on the left of my chest.

The memory of getting it runs through my mind.

Joker's guys held me down as Joker branded the letter on my skin, using a lot of alcohol, ink from a pen, thread and a needle. It took two hours and I would've preferred it been given from his tattoo gun.

Nathan scoffs at it, grabbing my wrist that has 'JOKER' branded on it.

Getting that wasn't fun either. He took the necklace with his name on it he gave Harley and held it over a lighter for several minutes and pressed it into both of our skin. Mine was on my wrist, her's was on the back of her shoulder.

"I don't like this." He tells me with pursed lips.

"Nathan," I say cautiously.

"Yes, my love?" He smiles wickedly, flashing the scalpel quickly. Before I can answer, he's slicing my skin with the blade.

I gasp, gritting my teeth but he continues drawing a slow line through the brand.

"Nathan!" I try to pull away but he doesn't stop until it's completely crossed out, then he starts etching something under it. "Nathan!" I bark. He starts laughing, a blood curdling laugh that shouldn't belong to him. His head snaps back up to me, but it's not him. His tongue is spilt, a maggot falling out of it, his skin slowly deteriorates from tan to a rotting white, that's missing skin in so many places, and his eyes go from deep brown, to dark blue.

I stumble off the table, walking backwards.

"Joker?" I ask quietly.

No. It's not Joker. It's his corpse.

He continues laughing, until his eyes roll out, leaving two void circles, only making him laugh harder. I start walking back to the door as he stalks closer to me, still gripping the scalpel.

I Barge out the door as fast as I can, running to the elevator.

He doesn't run after me, he just walks, and as the elevator doors close, throws the scalpel, and it hits the wall beside my head before the doors close.

I take deep breaths, hitting the first floor button of the elevator.

When I get there, I furrow my brows. It's not Arkham, it's a funeral. Empty chairs line either side of an isle that leads right out the elevator.

I slowly walk to the casket at the opposite end of the hall and lay my hands over the lid before I open it.

I lurch back with a gasp and teary eyes when I see it's Harleen. Her white skin a sickly green, her hands folded neatly on her stomach, her hair tucked neatly under her head.

She's in all white, her eyes wide open.

I reach my hand out shakily to close her eyes but her hand suddenly snatches up and catches my wrist, her head slowly turns to me.

She starts saying something in a different language that I don't understand.

It's almost a chant, but she doesn't let go of my wrist. Her voice gets deeper and deeper until she goes from chanting to blatantly screaming bloody murder.

Bloods dripping from her mouth in a steady stream and she starts choking.

I furrow my brows, tears rolling down my neck, and her coughing turns into her trying to hack something up.

She lets my hand go and I stumble back as a robin scratches it's way out of her throat, it's wings moving to get out of her mouth.

She falls back again, dead, and the Robin now stares at me with a cocked head.

"I have to get out of here." I say to myself, turning from the bird, only to see Joker.

He's not like he was before, instead, he's dressed In a black tux, with a black shirt and black pants, holding black roses. . .and a cleaver.

He chuckles darkly, walking to me. I walk back and hit Harley's now closed casket, my back bending over it as he steps closer and leans into me.

He lays the roses on the casket before grabbing the Robin by the body and slamming it on the casket and it starts screeching. Within seconds, he chops it's head off and grabs it's headless body, dipping his fingers into the blood filled carcass.

I move to get away, but he stops me, holding me in place as he paints stripes on my face with the still warm blood of the bird and I swallow back vomit.

He soon throws the body down and retrieves the head, shoving it into his mouth, and grinding it apart with his teeth.

My hand cover any mouth as a small shriek of repulsion comes out.

He swallows and cackles, his smile bloodied and gross.

I'm suddenly leaning back on the casket of my dead sister, as her boyfriend shoves his tongue down my throat.

I try to shove him off when I feel something sliver down my throat from his mouth.

I scream and he pulls away, laughing.

I catch whatever it is by the tail that's still in my mouth, and pull it up my throat, gagging and choking as I feel it emerge more.

It's a snake, a snake with the color of a light skin tone.

I see it's eyes are the same shade of blue as Jason's.

Before I have too long to look at it, it hisses and lunges for J's throat– sinking his teeth into his throat. J stomps on it and his paper white skin fades to the skin like his corpse had as the venom of the snake fills him more.

When he's "dead" he starts towards me again.

"Joker," I say sternly. He doesn't listen, just grabs the cleaver from the casket and walks closer.

I'm trapped against a wall before long, and he runs the blade Down my cheek, making me turn my face the other way.

He chuckles, his tongue licking up the side of my face to my ear, extremely slow, as he grabs my hand.

"I just wanna play." He taunts lightly.

But it's not his voice.

No, it's Cranes. I pull together the courage to look at him and see that J's gone, and Crane is in his place.

"So pretty." He adds.

"Get the hell away from Me." I hiss at him and he sneers, rubbing me through my pants.

I fight against him, screaming and cursing until I'm thrown against a chair, the blade of the cleaver running up my legs.

"Your mouth says one thing, your body says another." He nips my ear and I whimper, crying.

Suddenly it makes sense.

My fears. All of my fears were coming to life before my eyes.

Joker dying, my sister dying, More happening between me and Joker that shouldn't ever happen, seeing Joker kill Robin, seeing Jason kill Joker.

"What did you give me?" I spit at him.

"What are you talking about?" He asks confused.

"Don't. I know you gave me your toxin. Why?" I snap.

"I'm literally in your head. My blood is running through your veins along with my toxin so have fun suffering from some of your worst fears. Some dreams are just took good to wake up from, aren't they?" He reaches for me but I kick him back, screaming, trying to wake up. "Screaming won't help."

"Crane!" I snap.

"Okay, okay, here you go." I feel a sharp pinch roll through me and I look to see I have a blade sticking into my arm.

Suddenly my surroundings are changed.

"Hadlynn!" Harley yells at me, shaking me to get me to wake up.

I snap up, looking down to see the blade Crane shoved in me is still there. So is the bleeding slit Nathan slashed through J's name on my wrist, and my mouth still tastes like Joker. Which makes me cringe.

"Harley," I sigh with relief, hugging her tightly.

"Crane locked us in here after kidnappin' us. Can you believe the nerve of him?"

"What?"

"J went to play poker with him and he gassed us and we woke up here. The doors are locked, the windows are boarded and nothin's here."

"Why's he—"

"AHH!" Joker lets out a frustrated scream.

"What do you think he's got planned?" She asks lowly.

"He was playing enough in my head." I groan.

"Huh?"

"Crane Injected me with his toxin and he was fucking with my head." I get up.

"Well did he tell you why he has us in here?" She asks me.

"No, I—" I stop, seeing someone move in the corner behind J.

"What?" Harley furrows her brows.

"He what?" Joker says sternly, walking to me.

My eyes are too focused on the person that's slowly coming from the shadows.

"Jason." I say quietly.

"What?" J furrows his brows.

Jason pulls out a gun and is aiming it at Joker.

"Jason!" I scream.

Just as he pulls the trigger, Harley grabs J's hand and yanks him down as a gunshot booms through the building.

 **J•O•K•E•R**

{ _Flashback_ }

 _"Harley, go to sleep." I hiss as she tosses and turns the umpteenth time._

 _"I can't fuckin' sleep, Mistah J. Not when it's like the god damn purge out there." She whispers._

 _It was the fourth night here and there were over 800 of us now, and another 200 were supposed to come in the morning._

 _Every single one of them are fucking animals with no class. All rapists and robbers and mob-boss wannabe's. Complete barbaric, idiotic, criminals running around and tearing shit up like chickens with their heads cut off. Screaming and shouting and killing each other and raising hell, while the very few of us who aren't that desperate for some kind of glory, are trying to sleep._

 _"It's music to my ears." I sigh, my eyes closed and my body relaxed. "Stop being such a woman."_

 _"I'm sorry, but me being a woman, am worried. Okay? Like what if they break in here or burn the building down or. . .or kidnap me or- "_

 _I sit and stare at her. The only light in the room is that of the fire they already started across the street to an old convenience store, fleeting through the window._

 _"Or what?" I ask, angry._

 _"Or nothin'. I'm sorry, you need to sleep. I'll calm down."_

 _"Harley, how many years have we been together?" I ask her._

 _"Almost five."_

 _"And in those five years, have I let anything happen to you? Besides the time you were kidnapped but that was because I wasn't with you and they took advantage of that."_

 _"No, sir. You haven't." She says weakly._

 _"Do you think I'm gonna let them waltz in here and kidnap you?"_

 _"N-No, sir." She shakes her head._

 _"I'm not. You're safe with me. You should know that, after all this time we've been together."_

 _"I'm sorry, but I just. . .don't like it here." She suddenly bursts into tears, shoving the covers aside. "I miss Ivy, and I miss Harvey and I miss Danny, and Roscoe and all your other guys and I miss Lucyfer and I miss Vincent and I miss that annoying bird that would wake us up every morning at the ass crack of dawn with its fuckin' singing, and I miss our house and I miss our shower because it had a shower head with different settings and a strong stream and I miss our stove because it smelt like steak for some weird reason, and I like steak, and I miss our couch because we'd always fuck on it and lie to Hady and tell her that the cum stains on it were just. . .and now I'm having a break down and you can hit me for being a pussy because I don't want to be here!" She's sobbing and choking, her hands in her hair, her whole body a shaking mess._

 _"And you think I want to be here?!" I get out of bed too. "You think I just love being here?! I miss all that stuff, too, Harley. But instead of bitching about missing it and freaking out over having to change things, I'm adapting to it! So is Hadlynn, and Johnny and everyone else!"_

 _"I'm not like you and Hadlynn and Johnny and all those other people. I haven't been in this whole thing for 20 fuckin' years like you, I wasn't exposed to all this stuff when I was 15 like Hadlynn, and I get that stuff changes all the time and you learn to adapt when you're a criminal and I usually can adapt when shit gets turned upside down but I just can't this time! I can't! There's just way too much that's changed, J." She cries._

 _"Harley," I walk to her, putting my hands on her shoulders. She shakes her head, wiping her eyes. "Look at me." I say sternly and Her blue, teary eyes meet mine. "If you can adjust to sleeping with your patient when you're a well rounded Doctor, getting pregnant by your patient, being kidnapped by your patient, being tossed into a chemical vat and looking like your patient. . ." She chuckles a little, more tears spilling form her eyes. "Not to mention the fact that your patient was a sociopathic, most feared criminal of the city." She laughs again, sniffling. "I know you can adjust to this. Because you are one of the toughest people I know, I made you, and I know what you're capable of." I wipe her tears and she nods slowly. "Okay?"_

 _"Okay." She hugs me tightly. "I'm okay now." She walks back to the bed._

{ _Present_ }

I look at Harley and her eyes are widened with fear.

"Jason?" I whisper, my head rushing.

A sudden anger flushes through me and I roll my jaw, standing up, pulling Harley with me.

"Why can't people stay dead when I kill them?!" I outburst.

He steps closer and I shove Harley behind me, pulling my gun out.

I grab Hadlynn and pull her against me, pressing the gun to her jaw with it other hand wrapped around her throat, keeping her still.

He stops dead in his tracks.

"You coward!" He barks at me and I laugh.

"At least she's still alive. I should've killed her when I killed you." I hiss back.

"Joker." Hadlynn says cautiously, gripping the hand that has her by the throat.

"Let. Her. Go." He grits out, coming closer.

"Ah, ah, ah," I scold, shooting her calf. It's only a flesh wound, but she still shrieks, her grip on my hand tightening. I pull the hammer back again, pressing it to her neck. "Next one's the death shot." I snap.

"Jason," she cries shakily. "Please, don't do this."

"He killed me, Hadlynn." He replies,

"I understand that."

" _You_ didn't kill him." He says through clenched teeth. " _They_ didn't kill him." I know he means the bat family. "It's not like you didn't have the opportunity to get my revenge—"

"I didn't want revenge for you!" She screams back, snatching Away from me angrily.

A little shock sits in me at her words.

"The fuck did you just say?" Jason asks, shaken a little.

"Yeah, the fuck you just say?" I'm just as shocked as he is for some reason.

"I didn't want that, Jason." She shakes her head. "He had a daughter. My niece. And I didn't want to have to explain to her that her father was killed by her own aunt! That is, if my sister even would have had a thing to do with me if I killed him!"

"No. You didn't care enough about me to kill him. If you really loved me, you wouldn't have worked with him. You didn't have to kill him, you could've walked away…but you didn't." He sounds like he's about to cry. "I died for you, Hadlynn! If I wouldn't have come to save you from him, I'd be alive!"

"Jason—"

"No. Either you die, or he dies. I'm tired of being patient. I'm tired of being manipulated and used by you." He pulls the hammer of his gun back. "I'm just gonna shoot you and kill him anyway, so you might as well stop trying to save him." He laughs without humor.

"Exactly how many times in your life have you said that?" I cut in. "A lot, I assume? I mean, it's the same little game you two have been playing, all along. Meaningless sex and empty promises. Although, I have a feeling that it's all backfiring at the moment."

"You shut the fuck up." Jason barks.

"You know, you talk a big game with all your guns and…" I motion to the knives strapped to his leg and a Grenade peeking out his jacket. "…what not, but how bad is your bite?"

"Joker," Hadlynn warns.

"No, really." I hold my arms out. "I mean, you're intimidating, to a certain degree. You have no problem threatening to kill me and even the woman you love, but yet, here we are – just waiting for the other to pull the trigger first. You could've shot me plenty of times by now, without harming the girl. But you haven't. Why?"

"Maybe I love to see you ooze with the confidence that you actually got away with something before I knock you off your high horse." He smiles cruelly.

"You are more like me than you care to admit." I nod, almost proud of my work.

I created a monster. A pain filled, angry, blood thirsty monster.

"I'm nothing like you. I don't enjoy people's suffering."

"Surely a part of you will. Once you kill me - I assume you'll kill me - can't you imagine has distraught and hurt Hadlynn and Harley will be?"

He glances at them quickly.

"Which, if I were you, I wouldn't care about Hadlynn. She didn't even try to get away from me when I killed you. You stayed right under me. Snorting coke, shooting up heroine, smoking weed and riding Johnny's dick. She didn't even remember who you were." I chuckle evilly. "Doesn't one part of you smile at the thought of her crying and mourning over my dead body? Surely some sadistic part of you gets off to that."

"Joker," Harley says in a warning to me. I just look at her and wink.

I know what I'm doing. And it's working.

"I know it does. So come on, shoot me." I motion to him. "Shoot me. End me. I dare ya to." I lick my lips.

He points the gun at me, his shaky finger on the trigger.

"You're gonna let him win?" Hadlynn spits. "You're gonna let him control you? You keep preaching to me about how I should've walked away. What about you? Do you know what you're sacrificing? You're taking a daughters father, you're taking my sons uncle, you're taking the only man my sister has ever loved…you're taking the only man who hasn't tried to use me as a sex object and punching bag."

 _Ooh, that was a good one. Pulling the guilt Card._

I think to myself with a smile.

"I never used you as a sex object and I sure as hell never hit you." Jason argues and I chuckle.

"He wants you to do this. He wants you to prove him right, Jason. Please, don't do this." She begs him.

"Oh, you hush it." I snap a finger at her. "He's a big boy now, he can make his own decisions." I grin widely, stepping to him. I get right in front of him, grabbing the gun myself and placing it between my eyes. "Do it, Jason."

"Jason!" Hadlynn yells.

"DO IT!" I scream at him.

He pulls the trigger.

•••

 **;)**

 **Jargot:**

 **Thank you, and I love possessive J, too:)**

 **Sabrichi. C. Brus:**

 **NOOOOOOOOOO OMG IM SO SORRY! I know exactly how you feel. My parents are that way with me, too. I've always had mixed grades like A's, B's, C's and a D every now and then and one time I had all A's excep got in English (and I know, why did I have a C in English when I speak it?) anyway, they only payed attention to the C and I caught hell for it. They always do that. It's just a parent thing I guess:( and it's the opposite with me. I always think my moms not gonna care but they both end up caring a lot. I'm so sorry, I know how you feel! I love you and hope everything gets better! xo**

 **Harley Quite:**

 **Haha peaceful is the right word, and it is nice. Hadlynn's in the same place Jason was before he died - In denial. At first She was hopeful that he hasn't changed into some monster, and now she's just in denial about it. I hope you liked this cheater, and thank you, that means a lot:)**

 **Saintsrow10:**

 **Thank you and clearly Jason's not thinking about Hadlynn's feelings, haha.**

 **Bajor10:**

 **Hadlynn's very in denial about Jason at this point. She doesn't want to believe that he wants legitimate revenge, it's not hard for her to understand where he's coming from, it's that she doesn't want to understand it because she'll see the justice in letting him kill someone who is like a friend to her (in some very fucked up way) if that makes sense, but she does need to be more compassionate to Jason, definitely. And I love writing them, and don't worry – THEY WILL BE OKAY. Don't let this chapter let you think she hates him.**

 **Loreenagrgoddess:**

 **Thanks you as always:) and I hope you liked this chapter, even though it probably stresses you out a little!**

 ** _Just like to say a HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY to my wifey, Margot Robbie:) also saw The Legend of Tarzan – not gonna lie, it was kinda meh…but the actor's performances made up for it (she was amazing in it.)_**

 ** _Oh, and if anyone was like me and was a little let down that the Skrillex and Rick Ross video didn't come out Friday, there was a misunderstanding. Apparently because the Sucker For Pain video was released a week early, the Skrillex and Rick Ross song and video release were pushed back to later on sometime this month. In the words of (one of the main sources that had people thinking the video was to be out Friday): MY BAD! The #SuicideSquad music video the record label exec teased for today came out early last week. Looks like we wait longer for Leto =/_**

 ** _That's what they tweeted. I'm about to rant so you can not read it if you don't want to, just me ranting…_**

 ** _FOCK YOU MEAN "MY BAD"?! "MY BAD"?! DAMN RIGHT ITS YOUR MOTHERFUCKING BAD. You and a few other people had us thinking that shit was supposed to be out FRIDAY. JULY THE MOTHERFUCKING 1ST. Me and basically THE WORLD has been looking forward to the movie for over a fucking year. THATS OVER 365 DAYS. BITCH. So when we are told that we will be blessed with anything remotely related to the movie, we jump on that shit. We love stuff like that! When I've been told that Jared motherfucking Joseph Leto is gonna be in a music video as a character I've been waiting to see him as for over a year, I expect to see Jared motherfucking Joseph Leto in that music video. And when I've been told that I will be hearing new music from Skrillex and Rick Ross (I LOVE BOTH OF THEM BY THE WAY) what do I expect? New music from Skrillex and Rick Ross. And when I'm told, FROM SO MANY WEBSITES AND PEOPLE that this new music and video will be dropped JULY 1ST, 2016, WHAT DOES QUEEN DONNA MOTHERFUCKING JOSSEE EXPECT?! FUCKING NEW MUSIC VIDEO FROM SKRILLEX AND RICK ROSS WITH JARED MOTHERFUCKING JOSEPH LETO IN IT. And I know, it'll be out eventually so I should calm down. I am calm. I am calm. But I'm frustrated and I'm not the only one and I know I'm not the only one._**

 ** _Okay. I'm done ranting:)_**

 ** _Let me know what you thought of the chapter and feel free to rant about anything, everyone needs to have a good rant every now and then;)_**

 **xoxoxo**


	29. If You're Trying To Scare Me

**Warning:**

 **\+ *** ** _EXPLICIT_** *** LANGUAGE**

 **\+ STRONG SEXUAL SITUATIONS**

 **\+ STRONG VIOLENCE**

 ** _If You're Trying To Scare Me_**

 _it won't work. – Harley Quinn_

 **H•A•R•L•E•Y**

 _{Flashback –_ _ **2 years ago**_ _}_

 _"Hey, Mistah J?" I ask quietly, breaking the silence as we ride from Midway City back to Gotham. I glance at his watch in the light of the car and see it's nearly midnight._

 _"Hmm?" He doesn't take his eyes off the road and I nervously bite my lip. His stern gaze is still focused completely on the road ahead of us._

 _"When did you realize you loved me?" It's a random, bold question, completely a wild card all on its own._

 _This could result in so much. Either a snark remark about how he doesn't remember and I shouldn't be worried about it, or even a simple hit on the back of the head…a lecture of how he doesn't love anything but himself, probably._

 _But he stays silent as if he didn't hear me. But I know he did._

 _His face his slightly hardened in thought – his brows furrowed and blue eyes narrowed a little._

 _He's thinking of a lie, or thinking of a way to put the truth without sounding like a soppy romantic._

 _But I wait patiently for his response, not wanting him to completely disregard it as a whole if I keep pressing for an answer._

 _It seems that hours pass, when really it hasn't been five minutes and he finally clears his throat._

 _"You remember that night we went out for a job and Hadlynn and Johnny stayed home with Lucy?"_

 _I remembered it like yesterday, Hady was a few weeks pregnant with Vinny and J didn't want her working when she was pregnant. Johnny has stayed with her – that was back when he was still a good guy for the most part._

 _"…yeah." I look at my lap, playing with my fingers._

 _"And we ended up making a complete mess and got our cloths soaked in blood and guts and I made you wash off in the river before you got in my car."_

 _"And I wouldn't get in the river unless you did first." I smile to myself._

 _"And we ended up going to stay at a hotel for the night because we couldn't get home."_

 _"Only 'cause we couldn't keep our hands off each other!" I laugh at the memory._

 _"…I've been with a lot of women. I've even dated a little bit. Very, VERY, little – but I still dated. No woman ever really put me before herself. They usually see me kill someone or do a job and they run screaming and cursing at me for 'taking advantage of them'."_

 _His words send a small wave of havoc through me. The thought of so many women having the opportunity to be in my place. What would've happened if he would've found a girl like me before he met me?_

 _I certainly wouldn't be Harley Quinn. I'd still be working at Arkham. I wouldn't have my daughter. Or my Joker – and my mind, body and soul don't like the way that makes me feel._

 _"Can I be honest with you and you not get offended for once?" He glances at me and I nod slowly._

 _"Yes, sir." I say quietly, my eyes trained on the city's very faint light ahead of us._

 _"When I first found out that you had feelings for me, I thought you were completely trying to bullshit a bullshitter."_

 _"Why would you think that?" I furrow my brows in confusion._

 _"You were my Doctor, Harleen." He replies in defense. "I didn't know what the hell to think about it. I thought it was a joke – it wasn't to you and that's what kinda freaked me out a little bit." He admits to me. "Despite all the killing and other 'barbaric' things I've done, you still loved me. You're the first person who's ever done that in a long time. And that night we stayed at that hotel and you helped me cut up and ditch the dead body, I realized that if you were gone, I'd miss you."_

 _That was a good enough "I love you" as anything._

 _"So that was the night you realized you loved me?" I look at him, grinning a little._

 _"That was the night I realized it was a good idea to keep you around." He scoffs._

 _I know he's just protecting his own pride by toning it down to seem like he doesn't love me like I love him._

 _"In that case, the night you saved me and Hady from Alejandro was the night I realized it was a good idea to keep you around." I smirk, seeing him look at me from the corner of my eye._

 _"Glad we plan on keeping each other around." He tries to fight a smile and I nod._

 _"Ditto."_

 _{Present}_

"Mistah J?" I come to, feeling my hip ache.

"Shh, be still." He walks to me. I'm on the bed, gauze wrapped around my hip.

"What happened?" I ask him and he sighs.

"The son of a bitch shot you, shot Hadlynn and knocked me out then tried to burn me and you alive but thankfully the smoke woke me up but you'd already passed out from blood loss and now we're here." He sits on the bed.

"And Hady?" I ask him cautiously.

"He took her with him." He says as if he's disappointed.

"What?!"

"But he won't hurt her." He tells me.

I know he wouldn't kill her or anything but he did already shoot her so clearly he's not completely against hurting her.

That's when I notice he's shirtless, wearing sweatpants that hang off his hips, revealing that glorious V-line.

 _How bad would it hurt if I were to ride his Dick right now?_

I think to myself, cocking my head a little, watching as he explains something about the wound to me but I don't listen.

I sit up, wincing in pain as it shoots up my hip to my ribs even.

"What're you doing? You need to rest." He orders me.

"I've been restin'." I complain.

"No. Lay back down." He raises his brows when I don't listen. "Don't make me punish you, little girl. We both know I will." He growls, getting frustrated.

I just bite my lip, getting on my knees even though my whole body is screaming in pain, and lean forward to rub him through his sweats.

"Seriously?!" He barks, getting up. "You're hurt, Harley! You've been fucking shot!"

"I've been shot plenty of times and we've fucked a lot right after you got done cleaning the wounds!" I argue.

"Well not tonight. Just lay down and sleep and try to get some rest. The last thing I need is my sleep deprived Harley Quinn running around Arkham City." He says sternly and I poke my lip out. "Don't do that." He raises his brows. I give him puppy dog eyes and he rolls his jaw. "Harley, stop it."

He can never turn down my puppy dog face so I use it only for emergencies.

"Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeeee?" I beg him.

"Harley." He shoots daggers at me.

"Joker." I say back in the same tone, crossing my arms.

"Little girl." He growls out as he towers over me, fear shoots through me but I stand my ground.

"Daddy." I hold his angry gaze, standing on my knees at the edge of the bed. "Please?" I run my hand up his chest, my nails lightly scratching his skin.

"Harley." He spits a warning but I run my other hand up his bicep.

He grabs my hair and pulls my lips to his, his tongue colliding with mine dominantly. I moan, pulling him closer.

When he pulls away and takes a deep breath, he reaches in his pocket for something.

I feel a pinch and hiss, looking to see he's injecting me with something in my arm.

I suddenly feel woozy and almost fall off the bed, but he catches me before I black out.

 **W** hen I come to, he's standing at the foot of the bed, staring at me.

"W-What's wrong?" I ask, afraid I did something wrong that made him mad.

"Nothing." He replies harshly.

That's when I remember be knocked me out with something and for some reason, I'm mad about it.

"Why'd you knock me out?" I raise a brow as he makes his way to the bathroom.

"Because you were trying to get me to sleep with you. Which any M.D. Would know is a horrible idea for anyone who just got shot in a place that is constantly moving during sex. No matter the position." He walks back out, stepping to me.

"So no sex until this is healed?" I groan as I sit up.

"Nope." He carefully picks me up and carries me to the bathroom, sitting me on the sink.

It's only then I notice I'm in one of his nice dress shirts.

I smile at the gesture – he usually doesn't allow me to even wash his dress shirts in fear that I'll screw something up and ruin them, let alone let me wear one to bed like it ain't nothing. I guess he felt bad that I got shot.

It was his fault after all. If he would've just left Jason alone to begin with, he wouldn't have had a reason to come back for revenge and make the playing field even.

"Keep it out of the water." He snaps me back to reality and I look down at my wrapped up hip.

He gently pulls my panties and cotton shorts off, starting to unbutton the shirt.

I look at him, studying everything. His brow is furrowed as if he's thinking very hard about something, his teeth are grinding a little – something he does when he thinks about revenge – his fingers, which are usually so quick to inflict pain, move slowly and gently from each button as if he's scared he might break me.

"Really not polite to stare, Harls." He tells me without looking up.

"Sorry," I feel my face heat up a little bit.

I take my gaze from his face to his chest.

There's a huge slash going through his right pectoral, dried blood scabs over it and even down his torso to the hem of his pants where he didn't even clean it off.

Or maybe he didn't even know he was hurt in the midst of trying to get me healed.

"You're hurt." I tell him quietly, nodding to the gash that looks deep enough for stitches.

"I'm only trying to worry about one clown right now." He finishes unbuttoning the shirt and I absentmindedly run my fingers very gently over his wound.

He tenses up, snapping me a look and I frown, biting the inside of my cheek.

"You need to let me stitch that up." I pull my hand away.

"No, I'm fine." He argues.

"Baby, you aren't fine. That could get infected so easily if it's not cleaned out and stitched up. I would know, I'm the one with their Medical degree, remember?" I shake my head, chuckling a little. "Please? Even if you are fine, it'd make me feel a lot better to Doctor you up the way you're doin' to me." I shrug.

He lets out a heavy sigh, pulling the shirt off my shoulders.

I think he ignored me until he walks to the bedroom and grabs a first aid kit out of one of his bags, and walks back into the bathroom.

I grab an alcohol pad and wipe the blood from his chest and torso before actually cleaning the wound itself.

When I do, he hisses a little. When the blood is all gone except what's in the cut itself, grab a needle and some thread and place my hand on his shoulder, leaning forward to get a better look at it.

I take my time stitching It up, making sure to do it right. When it's completely closed, I cut the string and place the contents back in the kit, closing it.

"Try not to pick anything too heavy up until it heal—"

He picks me up and I look at him.

"You're not heavy."

"I'm like 130!" I furrow my brows.

"That's not heavy." He places me into the tub that was filled with warm water, keeping my left leg over the side of the tub so my hip is barely out of the water, but the wound isn't touched.

"You don't have to bathe me. I'm perfectly capable of bathing myself." I look up at him as he grabs a rag from the towel cabinet.

He takes his pants off, and gets in, sitting in front of me.

He gently grabs my ankle and raises my leg, taking the rag and gently scrubbing my skin.

I sigh, tiredly, leaning back.

He takes my other leg and I tilt a little so my hip doesn't get wet as he does the same to my left leg.

He presses a kiss to my ankle before setting it on the side of the tub again.

He moves closer to me, running the rag up my arm, washing away a few dots of dried blood, moving to the other arm and doing the same thing.

I bite my lip as he washes my chest, his hand hesitates before going to my breasts, his brow raising.

"No funny business." He orders. "Don't get any ideas."

"Yes, sir." I nod slowly.

I have to hold back a moan as he washes me a little more roughly than he did on my legs and arms.

 _He's testing you_ , I think to myself.

Even his fingers "accidentally" pinch my nipple and I narrow my eyes at him.

"I will punch you in the dick." I say with raised brows, seeing he's in a vulnerable position.

"You wouldn't dare." He trails the cloth down my stomach, to my aching core. "No funny business." He reminds me. But his hand abandons the wash cloth and his fingers brush against my clit.

I arch my back when his fingers plunge into me, my legs fall on either side of the tub, spreading wider for him.

My hip is completely forgotten about as I sit up and practically pounce on him, my lips crashing to his, my legs one either side of him, my hand grabbing him and stroking him.

He moans lightly, shoving me back.

I hit the back of the tub harshly, but before I can react, he's on top of me, throwing my legs on either side of the tub again.

My hands clutch to his back, pulling him closer to me.

He pushes himself inside of me and I arch into him, biting his lip between my teeth.

His hands go between us, roughly groping my chest.

" _Ah_ ," I whimper as his nails claw Down my ribs. "I thought you said no funny business?" I laugh gently as he rests forehead in the crook of my neck, one of his hands braced on the edge of the tub.

"Guess we both fall short of control every now and then." He chuckles, sinking farther into me as he bites and sucks at my neck.

{ _Flashback –_ _ **3 Years Ago**_ }

 _"So where we headed?" I ask J as we're riding down the road. It's 8:00, which is usually the time all the demons of the city start to come out to dance with the devil at the regular dive._

 _Despite The owner of 'Halfwit' being a prick…and a pimp…he did provide a pretty nice place for all the meanest and most wanted movers and shakers to do business._

 _Which is exactly why it was an ignorant question for me to ask. Because I knew where we were going. And I'm glad Hady wasn't with us because the owner has the creepiest hots for her._

 _We park behind the building, taking the side entrance in._

 _I look around, my hand never leaving J's._

 _The dim lights and strippers walking around barely clothed don't bother me as much as they did when I first came here._

 _I scan the room, seeing a table of men in the very back corner, all drinking Brandy and talking about their wives and bragging about their side hoes. Well, talking shit about their wives and bragging about how pretty and young their side hoes are._

 _Me and Hadlynn were two of the youngest wives of any criminals in the city. Besides Dawn Terello._

 _All the men J and Johnny's age have wives around their age. Their mistresses are around 15-20 years younger, yes. But their actual wives were only a few years younger if not the same age._

 _After a couple minutes of looking as in being pulled through the hotmess that is the Haflwit Strip Joint, My eyes fall on our culprit, Louis Lafayette. A.K.A – Gotham's Hugh Hefner._

 _He came from France several years back, before J even became Joker. And when he came back from France, he brought his whole slew of women, along with some he picked up along the way home, and ended up building an empire._

 _If you wanted to buy a woman, he was the one to go to. He had the prettiest of all of Gotham, all different ethnicity's, all speaking different languages, all indulge in different sexual fantasies of your choosing…and all completely doped up on so much shit, they can't help but to do whatever you say._

 _Louis had shared with J exactly how he kept so many women in line._

 _"The Devil's Drug" is what he had called it. Some jacked up form of cocaine and Meth and heroine all in one syringe. And he made sure all his girls took it like candy. It was sick._

 _We make our way to the table, a chair was left open for J, which meant I would have to stand like the other men's girls and pretend that the guys weren't undressing me with their eyes._

 _J doesn't speak, he just sits down and surprises me by pulling me into his lap. Probably because he already saw one of the men's hungry gaze shoot my direction. His hand rests on my thigh and I grip onto on of his fingers for dear life, my nerves getting the best of me as everyone looks at me like I'm their next meal._

 _"Joker!" Louis leans back, smiling. "So happy to see you!"_

 _"Louis." He says flatly._

 _"What have you been up to?"_

 _"Cut the shitty small talk and give me my money." He narrows his eyes._

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"Give me my money."_

 _"I don't—"_

 _"We made a bet. I crippled the red headed rich, Gordon, brat when you said I couldn't. I did. I want my money for it."_

 _"I was just joking with you." Louis looks to the rest of the men and laugh. "You of all people should understand a joke."_

 _That did it._

 _I was on the floor in seconds, J had Louis by the collar and one of Louis's guys had a gun at J's head._

 _"Hey!" I bark, my gun pressing into the guys temple. "Hands off him, Baldy." I sneer._

 _The man slowly drops his gun._

 _"I know funny." Joker spits to Louis. "And I don't quite get the joke."_

 _"How much money did I say?" Louis chokes out, his eyes wide._

 _"$500,000." J grits out._

 _"I-I did say $500,000. But, J, I have had complications in finances the last month and I don't have the money to—"_

 _He's cut off when Joker bangs his head down on the table._

 _"You have five days to get me my money, or you will be sorry Louis Lafayette." He shoves him off the table and fixes his suit and hair._

 _We're about to walk out when Louis mumbles something._

 _"What was that?" Joker snaps his head back to him._

 _"I can give you your money now, under one condition." He wipes the blood from his mouth._

 _It didn't matter the condition. He knew J loved his money. I always assumed he loved it now because he never had any when he was growing up, or when he was an adult – Not until his accident when he started becoming successful and eventually almost richer than Bruce Wayne._

 _So the words coming from Louis's mouth was music to my mans ears._

 _"What's your condition?"_

 _"You give me the blonde." He nods to me and I freeze up._

 _"Excuse me?" Joker looks as if he might've heard him wrong, but I know he didn't._

 _"You give me the blonde. I give you $500,000." Louis repeats._

 _I tense up and look at J frightened._

 _He wouldn't really practically sell me to some slimy creep, would he?_

 _The guy doesn't even know my name! He acts like I'm just one of J's whores or something!_

 _Joker looks at me curiously, as if giving me a choice of whether I wanted to stay with him or go to Louis._

 _But he knows I'm as loyal as they come._

 _He winks at me, something Louis doesn't see, and I know then that whatever he decides is what I need to go along with._

 _"Deal."_

 _I feel my heart pounding in my chest as Louis smiles widely, standing._

 _"I give you the money," Louis picks up a bag by his feet, putting it on the table. "You give me the girl."_

 _Joker's arm encircles my waist as he walks me around the table to Louis. He opens the bag and quickly counts the money, looking at Louis when he's done._

 _"She's all yours." He tells him with a wide smile, shaking his hand and walking to the door._

 _I watch as he walks out the door and I feel a sudden panic shift through me. What if he really just left me? What if he wasn't coming back?_

 _I feel Louis tug at my waist and pull me into his lap. His hand moves up my thigh as he continues talking to his buddies._

 _A wave of sickness washes over me, until one of his guys falls over, dead._

 _I jump, another one falling down. Then another and another and another until Louis is left defenseless, other than his cowardly friends._

 _I look to see J walking to us with a gun in his hand, I see the silencer on it and take a deep breath of relief. His hand wraps around my arm and he pushes me behind him, laughing at Louis's face._

 _"You nit-wit." He snarls at Louis. "You should know I don't like people touching my stuff."_

 _He bangs his head on the table again and Knocks him out._

 _He looks up at all Louis's friends and they all get up, making excuses to get out of the building, taking their women with them._

 _"What I thought." J tells them as they flee the corner of the club. "Alright kid. You get the legs I get the arms."_

 _I just look at him as if he said something in a different language._

 _He just huffs, picking me up over his shoulders. I squeal, laughing a little and he grabs Louis's ankle and drags him behind us to the car._

 _He lets me down and pops the trunk._

 _This time I help him pick Louis up and shove him into the trunk…but it won't close._

 _I try and try, hitting it, pushing it down, but it always pops back open._

 _"Uh, Mistah J?" I say, struggling to push it down again._

 _"Yeah?" He asks, looking up at me from where he stands from the drivers side, resting his arm on the top of the door._

 _"It won't close." I strain out, gritting my teeth, putting all my weight on my hands that rest on the top of the trunk._

 _"Well it needs to close, we can't just ride down the road with a body hanging out the back." He raises his brows._

 _"Got it." I blow a piece of hair out my face, a thought coming to mind._

 _I take my heels off and hop on the trunk._

 _"Okay," I breathe. "One, two," I'm about to start jumping up and down, until my feet come out from under me, my bottom resting on The inside of J's arm._

 _"Three." He says, closing the trunk shut with ease. I pout, looking at him._

 _"Well, excuse me for not havin' Superman's strength." I cross my arms._

 _He lets me down and walks back to his side of the car and gets in._

 _"You coming or not?" He asks out the window._

 _"Why can't I drive?" I prop my elbows on the opened window and he raises a brow._

 _"Now why would I let you drive my car when you have your very own at home?"_

 _"Because if you don't let me drive now, you won't be_ ridingme _for a while." I suddenly state and he rolls his jaw._

 _"If I let you drive will you shut up?"_

 _"Yes, sir." I smile widely._

 _He gets out slowly and keeps the door open for me._

 _"Thank you, Daddy." I say sweetly, getting in._

 _I crank the car and start going down the street._

 _"Slow and steady." He tells me._

 _"I got it." I tell him._

 _He nods, and I slam on the gas._

 _"Harley!" He screams._

 _I laugh turning sharply, making both of us shift the right._

 _"Hahahaha! THIS IS GREAT!" I screech, going around in circles._

 _"HARLEY!" He barks._

 _The car stops immediately, shrieking at the force of the emergency break being pulled._

 _I look over to see J breathing heavy, his hair a little messed up, his eyes angry and his teeth showing in a snarl._

 _"Out." He shakes. "Now." He opens the passenger door and I calm down, getting out as well._

 _When he's back In the drivers seat._

 _"If it'll make you feel better, you can drive my car when we get back home." I tell him with a wide smile._

 _He clenches his jaw and I kiss his cheek._

 _"Come on, I'm ready to ditch this bitch in the trunk and go home." I lean back in my seat tiredly._

 _ **W**_ _e get to an old warehouse, where J comes to kill his victims._

 _After we pry Louis from the trunk (not easy since he is now awake), J tosses him on the concrete, and pulls my bat from the trunk._

 _"Have a go." He gives it to me._

 _"I-I don't know where to start! I'm used to you taking the first lick or somethin'." I confess._

 _He raises a brow and grabs the bat._

 _"Well, I have an idea where we can start." He kicks Louis onto his back, and slams the bat down on groin._

 _Louis cries out, curling up._

 _"Now, you." He hands me the bat._

 _I hit the man's shoulder._

 _"That wasn't hard enough." Joker critiques me._

 _"What?"_

 _"If the bone doesn't crack, you didn't do it right." He grabs the bat from me and hits Louis in the same place, this time bone cracks and blood comes with it. "See!"_

 _"Gimme." I take the bat and turn him over onto his stomach, looking at J with a raised brow._

 _"Mm." He winces a little at me._

 _"What is it?" I furrow my brows._

 _"That's gonna be difficult. The spine is kinda—"_

 _I don't break eye contact as the bat cracks down on Louis's spine, making him scream, and the bone breaks._

 _"Kinda what, Puddin'?" I pipe innocently._

 _He snatches it from me and suddenly bashes Louis's head in. More blood hits both of us this time._

 _I take the bat back and hit him again, more blood._

 _He takes the bat, more blood. I take the bat, more blood. And so on._

 _By the time were done, Louis is dead as a door nail and a mass of Broken bone and blood, even guts._

 _Me and J both have a lot of his gore on us, splattering on our faces and drenching our cloths as we have to start turning him over with our hands when he gets too mushy to kick over with our feet._

 _We finally get done and smile at each other._

 _"That was fun." I walk back to the car. Before I open the door, he's pulling me back._

 _"Ah, ah, ah. Not getting in the car until you wash off." He tells me._

 _"And what do you expect me to wash off with?" I pout._

 _"The river." He replies flatly._

 _"Nuh uh, I'm not gettin' in there!"_

 _"Well then you're not going home with me."_

 _"I'm not gettin' in there unless you get In there with me." I stand my ground._

 _He looks at me, annoyed – but finally sighs and takes off his shoes._

 _"Come on." He nods to the dock a few yards away._

 _I take my shoes off too, and my jacket, and rush to the water, jumping off the dock and into the freezing water. He comes in with me, and I swim to the surface, taking deep breaths._

 _I look around for him, until something snatches me under._

 _I kick against him, trying not to laugh until I break the surface of the water._

 _"That was so—"_

 _I'm cut off by his lips, his hands roaming my body._

 _I'm taken back, back I soon melt into him, smiling into his lips._

 _"Maybe we should head home." I gasp for breath._

 _"Don't think we'll make it home." He braces his hands on the edge of the dock, trapping me, and I wrap my legs around his hips._

 _"Why not?" I stroke his cheek with my thumb and he kisses me again, taking my lip between his silver teeth._

 _"It's either we get a hotel room across the street, or I fuck you in this river." He licks his lip._

 _I can barely think straight because his words, my eyes widen and my mouth hangs open a little._

 _"A okay, Mistah J." I manage to choke out._

{ _Present_ }

 **W** hen we're done with our "bath", he helps me to bed, taking clean gauze to my hip.

"I miss Hady." I say quietly.

"She's a tough girl." He chuckles lowly. "She'll be fine."

"I know but still." I lay back on the pillow.

"Well just don't worry about it." He brushes my hair back.

"Where's Johnny?"

"He's a couple doors down."

"Does he kno—"

"Nope. But I doubt he would care." He gets on his side of the bed and cuts the lamp off.

"What do you think Lucy and Vinny are doin' right now? Ya think they miss us?" My eyes adjust to the dark of the room and he sighs heavily.

"I think they miss us. And I think if Lucy knew how much her mother was stressing over small things, she'd tell her to stop and get some sleep."

"I'm sorry," I curl up into him, my cheek resting on his bicep. "I just can't sleep very good. I might need some more of that stuff you gave me earlier to knock me out."

"Thought I would've tired you out in the bath tub." I can hear the smirk on his lips.

"You're sexy…not a miracle worker." I laugh.

"Ha!" He chuckles. "You little…" he rolls on top of me and blows a raspberry into my neck, and I squeal, laughing.

 **V•I•T•A•N•I**

{ _Flashback_ }

 _"Jason!" I Scream, slamming my drink down. "For the last fucking time—"_

 _" 'The last fucking time', what, Hadlynn?!" He screams back._

 _"All your god damn bullshit is all over the fucking table! I almost sat on your fucking gun! Stop leaving your shit on the fucking table, you stubborn Bastard!" I shake and he slams the door of the bathroom as he walks into it. "Are you even fucking listening?!" I stomp to the door and open it harshly, crossing my arms with raised brows as he pisses in front of me with no problem._

 _"Can I fucking help you?" He snaps a look at me and I scoff, laughing without humor._

 _"You just think that I'm too naggy, don't you?" I stomp my foot._

 _"No, I quite frankly don't think you're naggy enough." He shoves himself back into his pants and zips them up before flushing the toilet. "Bitch about something else! Like how my hair is getting too long or that my dick isn't quite big enough for you or that I snore too much! Please. Find every ridiculous thing that you can find to complain about and nag me about it!" He pushes by me and I groan, angry._

 _"Bet Dawn didn't nag you." I narrow my eyes. "That's why you do what you want now. Because you didn't have a proper woman making sure you kept your shit from being where it doesn't belong! I bet you had all sorts of stuff laying around the apartment and she was perfectly fine with it so therefor you think that this place can be a mess because you think you don't have to clean it!"_

 _"And I bet you're so fucking uptight and tired of cleaning everything because that's all you were good for when you were married to Johnny! You let him push you around and use you for cleaning and sex! Well guess what, VITANI?! You're not my mother! No, you're not cleaning up after me! I'm a grown man I can clean up after myself – it's the fact that I don't want to and I damn sure don't need you coming in here and telling me what I can and can't do! If I want my 'god damn bullshit' on the table, I will have it on the table!"_

 _"It doesn't belong on the table!" I Ball my fists up._

 _"Go ahead and hit me. It'll give me and excuse to whoop your ass." He growls at me._

 _"God, you jerk-off!" I hiss, walking to him._

 _Before I can throw a punch, my stomach is on the table and he's ripping my pants from body, holding me down by the back of my neck._

 _I grit my teeth as he forces his length into me._

 _"Oh, God!" I arch my back as he slams into me again._

 _"Don't you love it when we fight?" He asks me slowly, kissing my jaw._

 _"Ha," I let out a small laugh mixed with a moan, resting my head against the table as he pounds into me._

{ _Present_ }

I'm sitting on the lid of the toilet, holding my hand over my mouth. My thigh where Jason once shot me isn't burning, or even hurting.

I'm too shocked and worried to even notice the pain.

I managed to sneak out to a store while Jason's still out and I dig my teeth into my lip nervously.

My eyes gloss over as I stare at the positive pregnancy test in my hand, along with the other 23 scattered around the bathroom.

•••

 **Jargot:**

 **Clearly I was pissed about it too, and Jason's still alive, but he and Joker aren't done yet.**

 **CrystalFalls1987:**

 **Hope you liked the chapter!**

 **Bajor10:**

 **;) I hope you're happy…**

 **Harley Quite:**

 **I'm happy you liked it! And Joker and Harley are precious:) things will get better for Harley, promise, but it'll take a little while.**

 **loreenagrgoddess:**

 **I love you, too! I'm sorry not sorry about leaving you with a cliffhanger and now we have another one;) and thank you, her own hallucinations creeped me out while writing them haha.**

 **DocQuinn:**

 **Yes Bitch you know shit's getting real once I use someone's middle name. And yes, the "prick tease" continues hahahahah! Jason isn't done with Joker and vice versa, I mean, he shot Harley. That shit ain't about to fly with J.**

 **Mabel Madness:**

 **I'm so glad you liked the chapter! I've laughed like that before too and people think that you're crazy even though you're just laughing at something funny! I love you too and I hope you liked this chapter;)**

 ** _I love you guys, and thank you for the support! Let me know what you thought about the chapter and have a goodnight/day!_**

 ** _xoxoxo_**


	30. You Know What's Great About You, Puddin'

**WARNING:**

 ** _\+ *_** ** _EXPLICIT_** ** _*_** **LANGUAGE**

 ** _You Know What's Great About You, Puddin'?_**

 _you put the FUN in funeral. –Harley Quinn._

 _(PART I)_

 **J•A•S•O•N**

"How's your thigh?" I ask Hadlynn as I pop my back, my muscles aching.

I slept on the couch last night and let her take the bed, but that didn't mean my body liked the couch. There's a crick in my neck and my shoulders are sore.

She's limping around the kitchen to get some water.

"It would be great if you wouldn't have shot me." She snaps, snatching a red plastic cup from the counter and filling it full.

"I would've have had to shoot you or your sister if you two wouldn't have been there." I roll my eyes.

"Well excuse us for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. You know, how about we just reschedule the whole damn thing! I'll make sure Joker gets there at the exact time you need him to be and me and Harley will just go off and pretend like nothing's wrong while you kill him! Would that make it easier for you?"

"I really don't need any of your damn sarcasm right now, Vitani."

"Oh wow you used my real name, shit must've just gotten _so_ serious." She raises her brows sarcastically, downing her water.

I step to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of bourbon I snagged earlier and she looks at me.

"It's 10 in the morning, Jason." She spits.

"Too damn early for me to drink and too damn early for you to be a bitch." I scoff, drinking a huge gulp.

"You shot me and my sister because we got in the way of you trying to kill someone we both care about. I have a damn good reason for being a bitch."

"The same someone who killed the guy you loved. Right in front of you. After torturing you and him both for hours and hours!" I end up throwing the bottle at the wall, watching it shatter and fall on the stained carpet in the corner.

I feel her warm, soft hand gently grab my forearm and pull me to her.

I don't resist, resting my forehead against hers.

"I'm so close to giving up, Hadlynn." I whisper to her. "I can't keep doing this with you. I feel like I'm screaming at a wall every time we talk about Joker. It's like you don't understand why I hate him but yet you watched him kill me. You felt what I felt. He tortured both of us. He took you away from me and he took me away from you and I thought that was one of the good things about him doing that to us, that finally you'd realize why I never wanted you to trust him to begin with…but it didn't work out that way. I'm done with trying to convince you that he's no good." My voice cracks.

"You can't leave me." She shakes her head slowly, her eyes looking into mine.

"I will if you don't make up your mind." I pull away from her.

"If you leave me, then how will I raise our kid?" Her words make me freeze in my place.

"What did you just say?" I narrow my eyes at her. "You're…?"

She nods slowly, tears gathering in her eyes.

"And It'd really make me happy if you just tried to be glad about it because I'm already contemplating jumping off a building and just killing myself because I'm dead either way when Joker and my sister find out." She turns to shaky tears and I walk to her, hugging her tightly.

"I am happy about it." I smooth her hair as she sobs into my chest. "I am." I look around nervously, feeling light headed at the news. "And it'll be okay, I promise." I kiss her forehead.

"It won't." She shakes her head. "You're gonna kill J and then Harley will hate me forever for having your baby because you're gonna kill J." She cries.

"Hadlynn." I mumble, cupping her face in my hands, making her look up at me. "Everything will be alright. I promise. Alright?" She nods and I wipe a few stray tears away. "Anything else you need to tell me?"

"You really need to invest in some condoms." She mutters and I laugh, rubbing my hand up and down her back.

"I love you." I chuckle, resting my cheek against her soft hair.

"I love you, too." She sniffles.

 **J•O•K•E•R**

"Good mornin', Puddin'!" Harley pipes happily, handing me a mug of coffee.

I furrow my brows at it in question and she nods to a coffee pot sitting on the nightstand.

"Johnny dropped it by. Apparently there's a lot of stores they shut down before building the wall and they left all the things in the stores for us to live off of the first couple months before they actually start supplying stuff. Therefor – free coffee pot." She hands the mug to me again and smiles widely. "Here ya go."

"Why're you so happy?" I grumble, rubbing sleep from my eyes.

"Good morning, _Puddin_ '." Ivy suddenly pops up from the floor at the foot of the bed. "How'd _Daddy_ sleep?" She smiles sarcastically.

"Oh, slit my throat." I snarl.

"She came in this mornin'! Johnny found her! Ain't it great, Pud? I got two of my favorite people in the same room!" Harley sighs, content with the situation.

"I'm thrilled." I reply flatly.

"She's missed us an awful lot, Mistah J." Harley nods.

"Mmmhmm, sure have." Ivy keeps her smirk, happy with seeing me squirm.

"Can we keep her?" Harley asks me and I choke on my coffee.

"Are you crazy?! NO!" I outburst.

"And why not? Why can't she just stay next door like Crane's doin'?"

"Exactly that! Crane's already here! I don't need every person I hate staying in the same hotel as me!"

"But I don't hate Ivy. She's my best friend, Mistah J. Please, can she stay? Pretty please?" She pokes her lip out.

"Don't do it, kiddo." I scold her, not wanting to face the puppy dog face.

"Please, Daddy?" She grabs my hand. "Pretty, pretty, pretty please with fudge and caramel and sprinkles with a big fat cherry on top? Pleeeeeaasse?" She begs me. "Please? For me?"

I look from her to Ivy who's looking at me with a raised brow.

" _It_ stays on _its_ bed." I hiss to Harley.

"Oh! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She jumps on me, peppering my face and jaw with kisses excitedly.

"Alright, alright! Get off me!" I shove her off and she sighs happily.

"Me and Ivy are about to go out for a few minutes, is that okay?"

"What?!" I snap. "You're hip is still—"

"Ivy gave me some kind of plant leaf that had it healed in a couple hours. I'm fine. Can we please go out?" She asks me.

"With rapists running around in here, too? Ha! I think not, little girl." I get out of bed, basking in the sound of Ivy's disgust at my naked body.

I smile smugly and walk to her.

"Joker. No. I swear to god if you— Joker!" She screeches as I roughly hug her.

"WELCOME HOME, PAMMY!" I don't let her go until I know she's felt every inch of my front on her bare thigh.

She shoves me away and I laugh, amused.

"You are sick." She gags as I walk into the bathroom.

"Wasn't that bad was it?" Harley asks Ivy.

"IT TOUCHED MY LEG!" Ivy argues and I chuckle to myself.

"Awe, poor baby." Harley says like a mom talking to her child.

"Get your shit and let's go." Ivy tells her.

Harley comes up behind me and presses a kiss to my shoulder blade.

"I'll be back soon."

"Where you two going?" I ask her.

"Just looking around…see if we can't find a decent place other than this roach motel." She giggles. "Be back before you know it."

I turn around and kiss her lightly.

"I'm serious, now, you two don't get yourselves into something you can't get yourselves out of, because Harvey will never forgive me if something happens to you," I look to Pamela. "And I won't ever forgive myself if something happens to you." I look down at Harley. "Pay attention to your surrounds, don't trust anyone or anything and don't be stupid. Got it?" I raise a brow.

"Aye-aye, Captain." She solutes with a grin, a nod and a wide grin before kissing my cheek and skipping to the room's door, clenching onto Ivy's wrist.

I pull some pants on and walk to Johnny's room.

Before I can knock, someone is snatching the door open.

I raise my brows and step aside as some black headed woman walks out with a tight smirk.

She eyes me, walking passed me with most of her cloths in her hands.

"Oh, you are low." I scoff to Johnny as he pulls on his cloths on.

"I'm a bachelor now. I can do who I want." He smiles crookedly at me.

"You did who you wanted when you were married, too. Unfortunately." I lean against the door frame.

"You need somethin', boss?" He asks me.

"Yeah. I need you to go out and keep an eye on Harley and Ivy while I try to find Hadlynn."

"Why are you so concerned for my wife?" He speaks a little too sharply and I raise an amused brow.

"Because if I don't then who the fuck will be? Certainly not you." I look him up and down. "And she's not your wife anymore. You might still be married legally, but it's all void to the rest of us. So I'll be as involved and worried with her as I want to be. I could screw her while she's still wearin' your ring, and there's not a damn thing you could do about it. And trust me, if I were single, I would. Just to spite you. Wanna know why?" I smile, seeing him tense up uncomfortably. "Because I don't particularly like you anymore, Johnny. But you're still breathing because unlike you – I tend to have a descent amount of respect for Hadlynn's wishes. But the second she tells me I can do what I want, I will make you suffer for every god damn bruise, every scratch, every tear you've ever caused her."

"A little hypocritical." He narrows his own eyes boldly and I clench my teeth.

"Oh, I can be a lot more than hypocritical, friend." I step forward.

"You won't kill me." He smirks. "She'd hate you for leaving Vincent without a father."

"Don't put _anything_ past me…and _don't_ forget _who_ the hell you're talking to."

"I'm talking to a hypocritical coward." He laughs without humor. "You do the same exact shit to Harley I did to Hadlynn and don't act like you haven't. Just cause I work for you doesn't mean I'm blind, J. All the bruises and cuts. And I get it that you're both into that kinky shit but I doubt she likes getting a black eye when she catches an attitude. I doubt she likes being beat with a damn belt anytime she fucks up. I doubt she likes when you force yourself on her. And we both know you've done that before, too."

"Stop it." I shake my head, clenching my jaw.

"All those nights coming in drunk? Grabbing on her and starting fights when she tries to get you to go to bed instead of try to get her cloths off?" He walks closer to me. "You've said it yourself before; I know you as well as you know you. God knows we've been friends long enough to know each other inside out. And I know you ain't no saint when it comes to anybody, especially not women. So don't act like you ain't ever beat the fuck out of a woman, or raped a woman, or damn near killed a woman. Cause we both know you have…And I learned from the best, after all." He spits sharply. "Oh, and for the record, if I knew she'd be fine with it, I'd fuck Harley's little brains out, too."

That was it.

He's against the wall with a pen from the nightstand in his shoulder, my hand grasping his throat tightly as he struggles to breathe.

"There's a lot I've taught you, but beating the crap out of a girl who's mother trusted me to look after her, wasn't one of them. I'm assuming you got your violent streak in marriage from assuming Hadlynn was going to be a cheating harlot like your first wife was…or perhaps it came from watching your father constantly beat the living piss out of your mother every night growing up…" I see him anger even more and I smile widely, happy with myself. "Good talkin' to ya, Johnny!" I pat his shoulder and leave, slamming the door.

 **H•A•R•L•E•Y**

"And then Hady was kidnapped." I finally get done telling Ivy what all happened since being here and she sighs.

"I'm sorry," she speaks quietly.

"I bet." I huff.

"No, really, Harley. I am sorry. And if there was anything I could do about it, I'd do it."

"Yeah?" I smile a little.

"You're my best friend! Of course!" She says as if it was obvious.

"Right." I chuckle. "Sorry."

"So where are we looking first?" She asks me next.

"Uhh…more like meeting. She sent a guy to tell me where she was at and told me what time her captor would be gone. He should be gone now, so we're goin'."

"What if he comes back?" Red walks quickly with me.

"We're screwed." I shrug.

 **W** hen we finally get to the apartment Hadlynn's staying at, I knock on the door cautiously.

It swings open and arms immediately encircle my waist as my little sisters chin rests on my shoulder.

She's crying.

"Hady? What's wrong?" I ask her quietly.

"I gotta tell you something." She tries to take a breath and calm down as she leads us inside and closes the door, locking it.

"What is—"

"I'm pregnant." She bursts and my face falls.

"What?" My eyes are wide as can be and I look to Red who is having the same reaction.

"I took like 24 tests and they're all positive!" She starts crying again.

"Bu-but you and Johnny ain't had sex have you? I mean…" I trail off the realization hitting me. " _Oh_ , Hadlynn. Mistah J's gonna have a stroke when he finds out! Are you crazy?!" I shout at her and she chokes out a sob.

"I know!" She paces.

"Why would you sleep with that bastard after he tried to kill—"

"We've been fucking this whole time! He's been living in Gotham for a couple months before he was moved here! And you still sleep with Joker despite the fact he killed Jason before, so don't cut that shit with me." She snaps

"HE'S THE GUY DAWN WAS SLEEPING WITH!" More shock floods through me. "Does Mistah J know you been shacking up with him or does he just think Jason kidnapped you?"

"He doesn't know we've been sleeping together I don't think." She shakes her head.

"Hady." I walk to her, hugging her tightly. "What am I gonna do with you, huh?" I pull away a little to wipe her eyes. "Does Jason know?"

"Yeah," she nods slowly. "He's happy about it but I think he's scared about the whole thing, too."

"Did you not use protection?" My big sister instinct surfaces and she looks at me.

"It hasn't really crossed our minds…"

"That's why you're pregnant. Ain't you ever heard 'Don't Be Silly, Wrap Your Willy'?" I raise my brows. "You need to use them."

"You don't use condoms either!" She argues.

"Do as I say, not as I do." I tell her the same thing J tells me.

"So how exactly are you going to tell dickwad?" Ivy cuts in.

"Hey," I scold her. "…yeah how are ya gonna tell Mistah J?"

She gnaws on her lip and looks at me.

"No." I already know what she's thinking.

"Please, Harley?" She begs.

"No!" I cross my arms. "I'm not tellin' him that you allowed the bastard who tried to kill him, to knock you up!"

"He won't be as angry if you tell him because he calms down when you talk him through stuff." She grabs my hand. "Please, Harley?"

"She has a point, Harls." Ivy adds and I look between the two of them.

"Fine. But I'm gonna need some whip cream, and a lot of alcohol because without sex and him being drunk when I do tell him, he'll have a heart attack."

"Ew." Ivy gags.

"Deal." Hadlynn nods firmly.

 **I** vy and I get back to the room to see J's plotting something on the bed.

She chucks the bottles of booze on the other bed and mouths "good luck" to me before quietly leaving.

I look to see Joker hasn't even looked up yet and I grab my other duffle bad from the corner and walk into the bathroom.

I get a shower and wash my hair and wash all the nervous sweat that's managed to appear, off.

When I get out the shower and dry off, I pull out my deep purple nightie, his favorite one, and towel dry my hair until their natural waves start to form.

I fix a fake smile on myself, my nerves almost unbuckling completely at the thought of how angry he's going to be, but I push it aside and walk out the bathroom.

 _It's show time._

•••

 ** _Not a lot going on in this chapter…but Ivy's back! And practically living with J and Harls:)_**

 **Bajor10:**

 **He won't be happy about it. At all. But that's a given haha.**

 ** _I love y'all (hence the 2 updates in 2 days and you may or may not get another one tomorrow.)_**

 ** _xoxo_**


	31. Because Everything She Does

**_WARNING:_**

 ** _*_** ** _EXPLICIT_** ** _* LANGUAGE_**

 ** _*_** ** _EXPLICIT_** ** _* SEXUAL CONTENT_**

 ** _VIOLENCE_**

 ** _Because Everything She Does_**

 _comes from within. From some dark impulse. I guess that's what makes her so thrilling to watch. So dangerous. Even perfect at times, but also so damn destructive. –The Joker_

 **H•A•R•L•E•Y**

"Daddy?" I clear my throat, my nerves in a frenzy.

He's still scribbling something down on a blue print of what looks like the city, drawing a circle of where Arkham City is writing stuff all on the paper.

"Hmm?" He doesn't lookup from his work.

I grab a bottle of his favorite Whiskey off the other bed and slowly walk to him, holding it out in front of his face.

"Thought you could use some." I shrug innocently and he looks at the bottle.

"No, thank you." He says surprisingly gentle and I bite my lip, nodding slowly.

"Yes, sir." I put the bottle down and cautiously sit down on the bed by him. "…whatcha workin' on?"

"Harley," he looks at me finally, his eyes widen a little at the sight of my choice of what to wear to bed. "I'm trying to get some work done, pumpkin. You're not helping."

"I-I know you're busy but You work all the time, Pud. I thought I'd help take some of the stress away, ya know?" I smile hopefully and he purses his lips. "Just 10 minutes. That's it. Take a 10 minute break and have a drink. I'm assuming you've been working all day, and you need to give your head a minute to refresh itself." I suggest.

I know I was right though. Me and Ivy had been gone all day, just looking around and seeing who all was locked in here.

"Please? It'd make me happy." I brush a stray green hair back and he sighs.

"One drink." He tells me.

"One drink." I nod happily.

"10 minutes. Nothing more."

"Okie-dokie." I grab the bottle and stand to get a plastic clear cup from under a cabinet in the nightstand, and pour it half way full and hand it to him.

I glance down at the map of the city and read over some of the diddle-daddle he had written. It makes absolutely no sense to me, some of it even written in what looks like French. I'm assuming that's the stuff I'm really not allowed to know anything about.

I didn't even know the slick bastard knew any other language but English.

My hand rests on his shoulder as I pick the bottle up drink straight from it, trying to calm myself.

It burns like hell and takes everything I have not to cough it up, but I force myself to drink more of it because the affects are fast acting.

It warms my tummy and makes my veins hum and my nerves loosen up a little.

He's done, handing me his cup and I take it from him gently.

"You okay?" He asks me suddenly and I look at him.

"Huh?"

"You're usually talking my ear off about your day at this time of night." He raises a brow.

"I'm fine, Mistah J. Just tired is all." I lie.

"If you're hiding something you might as well tell me now." He starts back writing and I bite the inside of my cheek.

"What do you want for your birthday?" I ask him absentmindedly, trying to find a way to break the news to him.

"My birthday isn't for another 9 months, Harley. Why're you asking?" He snaps at me.

My shoulders slump and I sigh heavily.

"Nothin', Pud." I take another heavy gulp of the whiskey.

He stares at me, rolling his eyes and pushing his work aside before he pulls me into his lap.

"What's bothering my Harlequin?" He pushes a blonde hair behind my ear and I look up at him.

"I just want to know what you want for your birthday." I laugh a little.

"Hmm, that is a difficult question. I've been asked a lot of questions in my lifetime and that is by far the most difficult. What does the magnificently handsome Clown Prince want for his birthday…" his trails off in thought and I giggle at his words. "Mmm, a luxury car? Nope. Got that." He talks to himself. "A great house? Nah ah, got that already." He runs his hand up and down my thigh. "Ooh, I know! An empire!" He smiles. "Got that already though. God damnit, it is hard to be this blessed, Harley. I am tellin' you." He huffs and I laugh more. "A beautiful woman." He looks at me and winks. "I already got that, too." He sighs. "The most gorgeous kid, a little minnie-me running around? We already got one!"

My heart clenches at the thought of Lucy. I miss her so much.

"So I guess I want what I get every year; Harley Pudding laying on the bed, ready for me when I get home from work, and a new pair of socks." He kisses my cheek and I let out a laugh, my heart flipping.

"That's it though? I-I mean you don't want a gold fish or a hamster or another baby?"

"ANOTHER BABY?!" He stands quickly, leaving me on the bed. "Harley." His eyes darken and I shake my head.

"I'm not pregnant, Pud." I get the the foot of the bed and grab his hand. "And it ain't gotta be our baby. It could be another niece or nephew."

"Ha! Yeah whenever Hadlynn spreads her legs for Johnny again, which won't happen. So I'm not worried about another niece or nephew for a long, long time."

"Uh, well…" I rub the back of my neck, and he raises a brow. "She's pregnant."

"What?" He asks me with raises brows.

"H-Hady's pregnant. S-She told me today." I state shakily.

I nods, licking his lips, laughing at the ground before he walks to the door.

"What are you—"

"To kill him." He shoves me off of him.

"To kill who?" I grab his wrist again.

"Johnny!"

 _Oh, no. He thinks Johnny's the father_ , I think to myself in a panic.

I grab his arm and pull him back into the room.

"Can you please just let me explain the whole thing before you start—"

"I start what, Harley?! He did this on purpose just to piss me off!"

"IT'S NOT EVEN HIS. IT'S JASON'S!" I scream at him, slamming the door shut.

I look at him and he's frozen, his jaw shut tight, his eyes glassed over.

So many emotions run over his face.

Anger, hatred, frustration, betrayal…even hurt.

He grabs the bottle of whiskey and chugs huge gulps of it for several seconds.

When he pulls the bottle from his lips, He's quiet, the calm before the storm…sliding down the wall with his legs splayed out in front of him, his eyes focused In front of him.

"Mistah J?" I crouch in front of him, asking softly.

Silence.

That's all I get.

I finally just grab his hand and sit by him.

His breathing doesn't falter once, it's heavy and angry, his chest rising and falling with each intake.

That's All he does. Just drinks and breathes. And stares.

We sit there for what seems like forever until finally I glance at the clock and see it's 10:00 p.m.

"I'm gonna try to get some sleep." I tell him quietly.

Before I can get to the bed myself, I'm forced to it, his hand wrapping around my throat.

I look up in his eyes, filled with anger and lust. Not sexual lust, blood lust. His breath whiskey tainted breath hits my face like bricks, and I notice he's off balance a bit.

He's drunk.

I don't deny him when he tightens his grip and kisses me, his tongue fighting mine.

He pulls his hand from my throat and grabs my arm instead, hard.

Everything he is at the moment is anger.

His movements, his kissing, the way he snags and pulls at my nightie until I pull it over my head.

He grabs his knife and digs it into my shoulder, making me whimper, but I don't dare push him off me.

This isn't one of those nights where he stumbles in from drinking with his friends and starts trying to get me naked the second he sees me.

It's not one of those times where if I refuse him the worse that happens is a couple punches and maybe a kick here and there before he grumbles to himself and throws things around and pouts in his office until the next morning.

This is one of those nights that come once in a blue moon where I give myself no choice but to take it.

One of those nights where even though I don't feel like being used and abused for his own selfish pleasure, I take it, because it's either him damn near kill me with angry, rage filled, bloody and painful sex – or him damn near kill someone that doesn't deserve it.

I don't like Jason. But I do understand why he did what he did. And that was enough to try to keep him alive for my sisters sake.

So when he turns me on my stomach and digs his blade down my spine, I don't scream or beg him to stop, I just grit my teeth, moan and arch my back.

The more you let him know it's hurting you, the more he does it. He feeds off pain like demons feed off fear.

So if it seems like it's not hurting you, he won't focus on doing that.

"Dirty little bitch." He grits out in a slur and I close my eyes and relax as best as I can. His hand wraps in my hair and snatches my head back, his lips trail up and down my throat, his other hand hooks under my hip, and lifts my ass in the air.

His fingers play in the blood coming from my back, painting it all over my back and over my shoulders.

I hear him unbutton his pants and squeeze my eyes closed as he grips my hips and shoves his length into me.

I quietly hiss at the way he doesn't wait for me to adjust before he starts a fierce pace in me.

I whimper and cry as he pounds into me, his skin slapping against mine. He grunts and groans his pleasure, each noise laced with a sly comment or curse, and I can practically see his smile with each word.

"You're usually so vocal," he Chuckles darkly. "Is it not good this time?" He growls in my ear and I can't help but moan.

"It- it is good, Daddy." I assure him. "I just— _ah_!" I whimper as he goes even harder, to the point where every push and pull in me hurts like hell.

"Is it good enough for you now, you ungrateful brat?" He yanks on my hair painfully and I cry out, tears rolling down my face.

His hand hits the center of my spine and I scream at the sting on the slit he slashed in my spine.

Suddenly, something warm and burning rolls over my back and I shriek out as the whiskey burns the blood from my wound.

He laughs evilly and I bite back a mewl as he rubs the burning alcohol into my skin.

I rest my forehead in the covers of the bed and wince as he pulls out of me and goes for my second Entrance instead.

He cackles, slamming into me to the hilt.

I lurch forward, my scream caught in my throat.

"Ungh, God, _this_ … _ahh_ , is _good_." He lets out a satisfied sigh between thrusts. "Jesus fucking Christ, kiddo." His nails bite into my hips as he moves in me, stretching me and bruising me without a care.

But I let him, knowing he needs some way to let the anger out.

"This is good, ain't it?" He asks me, forcing my head around to look at him. I see the dried gore of my back and the skin of his cock with each thrust.

I nod my head, hoping its convincing because in reality, my insides are burning.

A rough smack comes to my face and I lose my balance, my arms coming out from under me.

"Answer me with _words_." He pulls me further into him and I try to calm myself before speaking.

"It's…good." I pant out, feeling a small incline of pleasure through the pain, and rush to chase after it.

It grows bigger and bigger until I'm moaning and actually moving with him, trying to get him deeper.

" _Daddy_!" I curl my toes, my hands fisting in the sheets. "Harder, please harder." I beg him, resulting in him smacking my ass roughly.

"Your wish is my command." He pulls out of me again, and suddenly I feel something cold at my cunt. I know it's not him, but when he Rams it in me, I still moan, my eyelashes fluttering in pleasure. It's smaller than he is, but it doesn't feel that way when he shoves himself back into my ass – I feel extremely full.

"You are a slut." He Slurs.

I look down under me and see it's the top end of the whiskey bottle.

He keeps fucking me, his fingers soon rub and manipulate my clit, making me squeeze tighter around him and the bottle.

Finally, I reach my high, the same instant he pulls out and releases over the burning skin of my ass.

I'm about to reach down and take bottle from between my legs, but it's taken out of me and broken on my back, instead.

I don't hold in my scream and he shoves me away from him and flips me over, squeezing my throat.

"When were you goin' to tell me they were back together?!" He screams down at me.

"I-I just found out today, Mistah J, I swear!" I promise him, my tears drowning my cheeks, my back still aching from the impact of the bottle.

"Don't you dare lie to me, Harleen!" He squeezes my throat even harder and I start to choke and struggle.

"I—" I cough roughly, feeling my vision spot. "I didn't- I'm not lyin', baby." I rasp out. "You gotta believe me." I'm taken back by how quickly his emotions change and how his anger is now focused on me.

I think he's just going to let me pass out until he finally lets go.

"Where is she?" He narrows his eyes at me.

I press my lips together and gulp.

 **V•I•T•A•N•I**

"Shira, If it's a girl and Stefan, if it's a boy." I tell Jason, looking up at the ceiling.

"Already naming what isn't even here yet." He scoffs.

"Hey, Vinny was Vinny 8 months before he was born. I made sure to be prepared. So Shira if it's a girl and Stefan if it's a boy."

"I'm gonna be a dad." He states quietly and I look at him. "Holy shit" he whispers, sitting up, rubbing his forehead.

"Are you oka—"

"Yeah, I just need a minute." He takes a deep breath. "How're you so calm about this? I mean, I know I told you that everything will be okay, but…God, Hadlynn." He runs his hands through his hair.

"I'm scared, too." I laugh. "But for some reason, I just know everything will work out."

"How do you know that?"

"I don't." I admit. "But I'm being optimistic."

"Well I'm trying to think realistically and it's pretty hard to see us raising a kid with no problems."

"Hey, I didn't say there wouldn't be problems. But we can handle them. I think we're more prepared than what we're giving ourselves credit for." I run his back soothingly. "It'll work out for the better, Jason." I smile a small smile. "I promise."

{ _Flashback_ – _**3 Years Ago**_ }

" _Michael." Harley pitches a name and I think for a second._

 _"Michael Frost…" I scrunch my face and she does the same._

 _"Yeah, nah." She shakes her head._

 _"Jeff." I suggest._

 _"Jeff sounds kinda like Jif, and I think the kids at school would have too much fun picking on him for having a name that sounds like a peanut butter brand." She points out._

 _"By 'kids at school' you mean your childish boyfriend?" I raise a brow._

 _"Yep." She nods once. "Mmm, I—"_

 _"Joker, J.J., And Jay all sound like wonderful names." Joker smiles as he sits down with a sigh, kicking his feet up on the table, holding a glass of scotch._

 _"Mmm, yes. Because I want to brand my child as a power hungry, sociopathic, narcissistic, prick that gets off to maiming, killing and completely ruining people's sanity. Because that's a good idea." I narrow my eyes and he rolls his jaw._

 _"Ooh! I got it!" Harley claps quickly. "Vincent!"_

 _"Why Vincent?" I furrow my brows._

 _"My Cousin Vinny? Ya know, Vincent Gambini? The guy who is basically uncle Tony's twin?"_

 _"Vincent Frost." I test it and smile a little. "Vincent if it's a boy." I tell them and she smiles widely._

 _"You're welcome." She gets up from the table and kisses my hair before running up the stairs._

 _"Me and her are going out in a minute, by the way." I tell Joker, getting up._

 _"She told me." He doesn't look up from the paper he's reading. "Don't do anything dumb or get my Harley hurt or killed and we won't have a problem." He glances at me._

 _"I won't." I roll my eyes and get up to get my shoes on._

 _"_ _ **W**_ _here are we going?" I ask her once she starts down the street and she shrugs._

 _"Just drive around and get away for a while." She looks at me. "Is that okay?"_

 _"I get time out of that damn house. Of course it's okay." I scoff._

 _It's very quiet for several minutes and she stares blankly at the road that reflects the lights of the city in the dark of the night._

 _"Harley?" I ask cautiously. "Are you okay?"_

 _She doesn't speak, but I see tears brimming her eyes._

 _"You ever wonder what'd we be doing if we never did some of the stuff we did a couple years ago? I mean, if I hadn't of given into J and killed Nathan and slept with him…I'd still be working at Arkham. I'd still have a medical license…my life wouldn't be this." She sounds more like Harleen than Harley and I shift in my seat. She stops at a red light that's empty of any cars and bites her cheek, her eyes looking to me. "I love Joker. Believe it or not he has treated me better than most men ever have, and he's a good man." Her voice cracks with sudden tears and I furrow my brows. "love him, Hady. I do. I love him so much and I love our daughter. But I can't help but wonder what life would be like now without being scared of being busted by the cops or being hunted down by someone who's mad at J…I miss our life, Hady. I love this one. But, Christ, I miss our old lives so much." She sobs. "Does that make me a bad girlfriend?" She asks me. "Because I do love him. I love him so much it physically hurts to think of life without him but I miss life without him. But I love him." She cries. I lean over and hug her tightly, feeling her arms wrap around me as she cries into my shoulder. "I love him."_

 _"I know, Harleen." I assure her. "I know you do. I miss our old lives sometimes, too. They were a hell of a lot easier."_

 _She nods slowly, sniffling._

 _"It's not bad to miss it. It's not. You of all people should know – because of your medical degree – that it's normal human behavior to dislike too much change. And there's be a lot that's changed the last two years. It's perfectly normal. It doesn't mean you don't love Joker."_

 _"You're right." She nods, pulling away. "Woo, sorry I kinda lost my shit for a second." She chuckles, wiping her eyes, slipping back into Harley. "Alright," she takes a deep breath. "I'm good now."_

 _She starts back driving and turns on the radio._

 _The music for Outfield's "Your Love" starts playing and we look at each other, grinning widely as She turns it up as loud as it could go._

 _"Josie's on a vacation far away, come around and talk it over." We sing out together. "So many things that I wanna say, you know I like my girls a little bit older. I just wanna use your love, tonight!" We practically scream over the music. "I don't wanna lose your love, tonight!" She bursts into laughter, which makes me laugh. "I ain't got many friends left to talk to, no where to run when I'm in trouble. You know I'd do anything for you, stay the night but keep it undercover. I just wanna use your love, tonight! I don't wanna lose your love, tonight!"_

 _By the time the song ends, we're taking deep breaths from singing and laughing too hard._

 _"Hey, Hadlynn?" She asks me breathlessly._

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"I love you." She grabs my hand and kisses the top of it. I smile and grab her hand._

 _"I love you, too." I kiss her hand and gaze out of the open sunroof of the car tiredly._

{Present}

"You need to go to sleep. Trust me, it's obvious you're not getting enough beauty sleep." He jokes, laying down.

My mouth drops as if I'm offended and I scoff.

I look down at him, his muscular chest, his large muscles, tucked away under tanned, scarred skin.

My legs move to straddle him, my groin grinding into his.

"That doesn't feel like sleeping to me." He says sarcastically, his eyes still closed.

I yank his sweats down, pull my panties off and grab his cock, pumping it until it gets fully hard.

"Hadlynn." He looks up at me as if he's about to protest, but he doesn't say a word as I sink down on him.

He snaps up, his arms wrapping tighter around my waist, his lips claiming mine as I move on him.

A deep rumble comes from his chest as he grips my hip with one of his hands, guiding me up and down his shaft.

"Jason!" A high pitched moan slips past my lips as he forces himself deeper into me.

He tangles his fingers into my curls and softly pulls my head back, his lips and teeth sucking and biting down my neck.

My nails sink into his shoulders, his skin hot as fire under mine.

He pulls my clothes chest against his, his hand running under the fabric to run over my skin to my breast, kneading it roughly.

My fingers thread through his hair, my tongue fighting against his.

His other hand travels between us and rubs my clit in sync with his thrusts in me and A low moan rings from my throat as he brushes against my cervix, my Forehead rests in the crook of his neck as my orgasm floods through me.

Within a couple minutes he's tensing up and filling me with his own release.

A thin sheen of sweat coats our bodies as we try to take deep breaths.

He kisses the small droplets of sweat from my face before falling over.

I roll off him and finally catch my breath.

After a minute, he's getting out of the bed and pulling his pants on.

"I'm getting some water. You want anything from the kitchen?" He asks me.

"No. I'm fine." I reply tiredly. "I'm probably about to catch up on that beauty rest I need so much." I laugh a little and he kisses my forehead.

"Ha. Sweet dreams." He tells me before walking out of the room.

 **A** fter about an hour, I get up and walk into the living room to see his guns, helmet and jacket are gone, and his sweat pants are on the couch where his pants were.

Which means he went out for his nightly stalk of the city.

I sigh, a little disappointed, but as I make my way to our room again, there's a knock at the door.

Deja Vu flashes in me for a second, remembering Joker being behind the door that day at Barbara's apartment.

I step to it very slowly, my heart racing.

I stand on my tip toes to look through the peep hole, and I see Harley standing patiently, waiting for me to open the door.

I sigh with relief and open it.

The second it's opened, Harley's shoves out if the way and Joker lunges for me, grabbing my throat, picking me up and slamming me down on the floor, knocking all the breath out of me.

"Got you now, un-loyal bitch." He says through clenched teeth.

In that moment, something horrible shines in his eyes. And when he jabs a needle in my neck and injects me with something that makes me feel drained of energy and exhausted, I don't see a clown criminal. I see the devil.

•••

 ** _Warning you guys, next chapter will be very violent on Joker's part. It's not as extremely descriptive (like the last very violent chapter was) as much as it is just sick and twisted and sad. It will remind everyone that no one is safe from Joker's evil, despite whatever relation they have with him._**

 **Bajor10:**

 **I'm glad you liked the chapter:) thank you for your support but the way!**

 **Jargot:**

 **Yeah. Johnny's a huge prick hole and yes I saw the pics and I fell over on my bed and started screaming like a kid in a candy store:) I had like a fucking fangirlasm (fangirl orgasm) ughhhhh they're both so beautiful, even when they're slathered in tattoos, white paint, hair dye and makeup. Daddy and Mommy as fuck.**

 **CrystalFalls1987:**

 **I hope you liked this chapter;)**

 ** _We got like 26 days till this movie and I'm dying. The best way to describe how I am feeling about this is being in a dry spell without any contact with anyone and being a lonely bitch for over a year and then being promised that in 26 days i'm gonna get some bomb-ass dick by somebody who is finer than baby hair, and I just can't control the joy. I want to thank God and my parents and my fucking goldfish for getting the opportunity to have something that I've waited over a year for. SO THANK YOU DAVID AYER (and cast/crew/DC/friends of those people/whoever the hell else you feel the need to thank for this movie) FOR SUICIDE SQUAD._**

 ************ **P.S.- And no. I'm not drunk:) if I was, I would apologize in advance** **.************

 ** _Anyway, enough of my orgasm in word form, let me know what you thought of the chapter and feel free to ramble on about your hype for the movie because we all know I'm excited about…:)_**

 ** _I love you guys, have a good day/night and make good choices…I'm sure as hell not so some of y'all have to, to make up for the dumb shit the rest of us are doing._**

 ** _xoxo_**


	32. I Didn't Know A Thing About Her

**WARNING:**

 ***** **EXPLICIT** *** LANGUAGE**

 **VIOLENCE**

 **SEXUAL INNUENDO**

 ** _I Didn't Know A Thing About Her_**

 _I only know that when she kissed me, I felt alive again and my whole world became something different. It was heaven and hell brought together in my head. My own secret world. And I would burn there. – The Joker._

 **J•O•K•E•R**

 _{Flashback –_ _ **5 years ago**_ _}_

 _"Can I help you, Mister Joker?" Harleen asks, clicking this and that on her computer on her desk as I stare at her._

 _"No, ma'am." I smirk, my eyes taking in her body hungrily._

 _Her legs peeked out under the desk, showing toned calves and thick, muscled thighs that I would shoot myself to have my head between right now._

 _Her blue eyes focused on her work, her hands busy typing and writing things._

 _I ball my fists up in my straight jacket, having to shift to re-situate myself because like every man's dick, mine has a mind of its own, and right now being in her was the only thing it wanted._

 _I clear my throat and glance at the clock._

 _We still have 15 minutes left._

 _I start pulling my arm from the fabric until it's out of the sleeve and down at my abdomen. I reach behind me and start unbuckling the buckles at the bottom of my back._

 _When it gets loose enough for me to pull out of, I do._

 _When it's over my head, I free my arm and toss the jacket down before I walk to the door and lock it, and make my way to her desk._

 _I lurk behind her chair and lean over so my mouth is brushing against her ear._

 _"No proper hello? I thought the honeymoon phase would last longer." I tease, my teeth nipping at her earlobe._

 _"I have work to do." She giggles, scrunching her shoulder to her jaw so I'll stop. "You have your hustle, and I have mine."_

 _"Oh, this is a hustle, now?" I raise my brows, walking to the other side of the desk to face her and motion to all the files and papers in front of her._

 _"Yes. You trade drugs, weapons, women, and other stuff for money and I make sure all my patients get the medication they need." She sorts through another file and crosses something out._

 _I reach for a file._

 _"Maybe I can hel—" she smacks my hand away._

 _"Classified information." She furrows her brows._

 _"Excuse me." I wave my hands sarcastically. "So my session today is just gonna be watching you use your hands for something other than what I want them to be used for?"_

 _My comment sends a tight smile onto her face and she looks up at me and drops the pen and file to stand up and lean over the desk._

 _"Joker?" She asks softly, grabbing my shirt in her fist, pulling me to her. "I know you want some attention, baby, but Mommy's working. So be a good boy and don't distract her." She shoves me away and sits back down._

 _Shock hits me and I feel offended._

 _"Did you just…?" I look around to make sure I was the one she was talking to._

 _"You say that shit to me when you weren't locked in here, remember?" She throws at me. "Don't feel good, does it?"_

 _"You sucking me off would feel better but I'll settle for being debased. Daddy's into shit like that." I pipe in a smart ass tone, knowing it bothered her. "You could still work. Just stand up and let me pound you from the back and—"_

 _"Daddy." She groans loudly in a childish complain. "I just need to finish these files." She tells me. "Can I please have like 2 minutes of quiet?"_

 _"2 minutes? That's a long time! You know how many times I could get you to come in 2 minutes?" I cross my arms. "You're stressed out. I'm trying to help you out, Harls."_

 _"I don't need help. I need you to sit down and be quiet for a couple minutes so I can finish these." She walks to the door with a file and unlocks it, opening it just enough for her head to peek out. She asks a guard to take the file to Leland and she shuts the door and locks it back. "I'm very busy and—" she squeaks, giggling when I pick her up, my lips pressing to her neck as her legs wrap around my waist. "Okay, okay, okay. Five minutes that's it." She tells me, still laughing._

 _"Five minutes?" I pull back and stare at her, my lips pressing to hers roughly. "That's not nearly enough time to do what I want to do to that tight little pus—" I stop, seeing the way her eye brows raises as if she's daring me to fuck up and finish that sentence. "Beautiful and amazing body of yours, I love you so much and not using you for sex at the moment at all." I shake my head and pepper her face with kisses and she laughs harder._

{Present}

"Baby, please, just think this through." Harley begs me, grabbing my hand as I toss Hadlynn's unconscious body on the bed.

"There's nothing to think through." I snap around to face her. "And if you don't shut it, I'll give you some more of what you got earlier." I warn her and she cowers back. "What I thought." I sneer at her.

"W-What're ya gonna do?" She asks me nervously and I purse my lips.

"You can't have a baby without a uterus, now can you?" I grin wickedly and horror washes over her face.

"NO!" She pushes me away from her sister. "IF YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER I SWEAR TO GOD, MISTAH J, I WILL LEAVE YOU AND WON'T COME BACK!" She barks out at me viciously, like a crazed pit-bull protecting its owner.

"Keep on and I'll knock you out cold and take yours out, too." I spit, shoving her to the floor, keeping my foot on her to hold her down.

"You can't do this! She's pregnant!" She struggles against me.

"I can do it! And I damn sure will! If she would've just fucking listened to me, I wouldn't be doing this! But NO. HADLYNN FUCKING QUINZEL IS TOO DAMN STUBBORN TO COMPREHEND THAT I DON'T WANT HER DOING CERTAIN THINGS BECAUSE I DON'T WANT HER HURT! BUT GUESS WHAT THE BITCH CAN'T DO?! STAY OUT OF TROUBLE!" I scream.

She just stares at me with teary eyes and I take my foot off her, and walk to my duffle bag that has all my knives and blades in it.

As I'm walking back to Hadlynn, Harley hits the back of my head. _Hard_. And I drop the bag and turn around to see the angry blonde with her teeth clenched.

I dig in my pocket and get another syringe full of the sleeping serum and she sees it and tries to grab it from my hand.

I grab her throat with my free hand and she kicks her leg up, knocking the syringe into the air and grabs it, kicking me off her.

My body pounces for hers and we wind up in the floor, my body and hers twisted together as I try to pry the needle from her hand. It ends up being knocked across the room and we make eye contact before we both rush for it.

I get to it first, standing on my knees to push her down.

She pulls me down onto her and tried to snag the syringe from my hand, but fails.

Pin her wrists above her head with my free hand and take the lid off the needle with my teeth, about to poke her in the neck.

Big, ice blue eyes stare up at me, wide in pure fear.

"I love you." She breathes suddenly. "So much. But this?" She eyes the needle. "If you use that on me so I won't intervene with you trying to ruin my sister, I'll know that it doesn't matter how much I love you or respect you, I'll always be second and your anger and pride will always come first." She takes a deep breath. "And I will take my sister the second you're done, and I will leave you. And I will make sure you never see your daughter again – even if you escape."

I let her words sink in, my anger growing only to subside at what she's saying.

"If you don't let me do this to your sister," I start, about to turn the tables. "Then that will let me know that she's first to you and my happiness is second." I tell her and she opens her mouth to speak, only to close it again.

Conflict washes over her face and she starts taking short, panicked breaths, her eyes looking around frantically before she squeezes them shut and starts panting to catch her breath. I get off her, watching her closely and she places her hands over her ears.

I know she's having a panic attack, and I'm so tempted to get up and go ahead and do what I want to with Hadlynn while Harley's not stopping me…but the more I watch her struggle to breathe and get a grip on herself, the more I feel the need to help her.

"Harley." I sigh, rubbing my forehead.

I crouch by her, and pull her to me.

She doesn't come out of her scares state and I glance at the syringe in my hand and at her.

 _If she's asleep, she won't be freaking out…and she won't try to stop you_ , I think. _Kill two bird with one stone_.

I damn all my consequences of her hating me, and inject her.

She doesn't look at me once. She keeps her eyes closed until her body relaxes and she drifts to sleep.

" **N** ow why would I help you?" Crane narrows his eyes.

I didn't want to completely fuck Hadlynn up, despite how pissed I was at her, and I needed a doctors guide so I wouldn't screw anything in her body up more than what was intended

"I'll let you hug Harley." I suggest.

"For how long?" He asks curiously.

"10 seconds."

"A minute." He cuts his eyes.

"15 seconds."

"55."

"20."

"50."

"25 and that's as much time I'm going to go." I reply sternly and he thinks for a second.

"25 seconds is plenty of time for her to realize our connection and ditch your sorry ass for me, so, you have a deal, clown boy." He reaches his hand out and I just glance at it before turning to leave his room.

"Alright." I lay out all the blades and knives and scalpels and he looks at me oddly. "What? Think you're the only one with access to medical tools?" I scoff.

"No. I'm just thinking about how sorry I am that dear Hadlynn is having an amateur operate on her."

"You must really not want that hug from my Harley." I say sarcastically.

"Fine, fine." He snatches a scalpel up. "What is it you want out?"

"Her uterus." I look at him.

"But she's pregnant."

"Exactly. I refuse to let her produce offspring for someone who wants me dead."

"But…she's pregnant. That goes against my morals, Joker."

"Fuck your morals." I hiss. "Either you help me or I fuck something up and she ends up dead."

"I didn't help you, if Harley asks." He spits and I smile contently.

He puts the blade down and lifts her shirt up, pressing his hands on her lower abdomen gently.

"The fuck are you feelin' on her like that for?" It comes out of my mouth before I can stop it.

"For someone who is about to ruin his friends life, you sure are protective."

"I'm not being protective I just don't like you feelin' on her like that." I push his hands off her.

"I was feeling for her ovaries which are a under her uterus." He snaps back. "Here." He places a couple fingers right under her navel. "Is where you wanna cut." He tells me.

My eyes fall on the skin a little under where his fingers are.

 _Left ovary,_ I tell myself and my eyes go to the same place that's on the right of her body. _Right ovary_.

I don't hesitate, the skin slices and blood slips from the wound.

"W-What are you doing? That's not her uterus that's her fucking ovary, what the hell, Joker?!" He stutters out.

I'm met by her innards and raise a brow at him.

"You're service is no longer needed." I look to the door.

"Joker—"

"I know what to do, now go." I bark.

He looks at me angry, but leaves, slamming the door.

Hadlynn starts stirring and I freeze in my place and a smile makes it way onto my lips.

"This should be good." I grab a pair of medical scissors and cut through her left fallopian tube, then her right and pull both of her ovaries from her. Some of the small eggs fall from them, as I toss them onto the carpet.

I remember her mentioning she wanted 8 kids at the least…

 _Not gonna happen now_ , I chuckle at the slimy pile at beside my foot.

I hold back my disgust and stare at where I can see the bottom of her uterus a little bit.

 _Snatch it or keep it?_

She can have the baby without ovaries, their work in the pregnancy is over with, all that there's left to do now is the uterus.

 _Snatch it._

 _No, keep it._ Harley's voice is strong in my head and I snap around to make sure she's not really awake.

 _Snatch it._

 _Keep it._ She argues with me.

 _Snatch it._

 _Keep. It_.

I growl and kick the bed, cursing loudly.

"Fuck!" I scream, knitting my fingers in my hair, trying to shut Harley up, but she still yells at me as my fingers brush over the skin that still covers Hadlynn's most vital organ at the moment.

H•A•R•L•E•Y

I come to, Hadlynn's crying and calls of pain waking me rather quickly.

I rush to her, seeing her stitched up stomach and blood stained skin.

"He did it!" She screams at me, her eyes swollen shut from crying so much. "He…" she can't even finish.

 _He took my baby from me_ , is what I'm assuming runs along the lines of what she was going to say.

Tears prick my eyes as I look at J who's standing in the corner against the wall, opening and closing his switch blade with a gleeful, proud, smirk plastered to his red lips as dried blood crusts over his hands and a pile of mauled muscle, tissue and innards sit at his feet.

•••

 ** _Y'all Don't know for sure yet that J took her uterus out or not, that's just what Harley's guessing since that was his intent from the beginning so decide for yourselves until it's confirmed or denied in the next chapter._**

 **HarleyQuite:**

 **Harley loves her sister very much, I love it:) AHH I WENT AIRSOFTING WITH MY MOM ONCE AND I LIKED TO HAVE DIED THAT SHIT HURTS LIKE FUCK THE MORNING AFTER. UGHHH. GOD BE WITH YOU ON THAT ONE, MY CHILD:( I love you too and hope you feel better now and I'm happy the update made you happy! And I saw the commercial for the advance tickets going on sale Friday and I did some weird noise that sounded like a turkey (out of excitement, even though I do tend to make the same noise at random times for no reason at all) and I was alone so I shared the hype I was feeling with my goldfish:) it probably drives him mad, too, he just can't express it.**

 **Saintsrow10:**

 **Hope you liked this chapter and Jason will get her out eventually.**

 **Mabel Madness:**

 **I'm about to read your update (I just got the email) but I love you too and it is going to be a bumpy ride. Bitch this ride will have fucking canyons and mountains and craters and fire shooting through the sky. But I'm glad you're willing to go through this emotional roller coaster. I love you even more:)**

 **loreenagrgoddess:**

 **DON'T APOLOGIZE FOR NOT REVIEWING OH MY GOD! It's okay, I completely get it and please, don't feel bad about it! Shit happens, I understand! I love writing flashbacks especially with them in it, and that sex scene kinda weird for me to write. I don't know why but it was haha but I'm glad you like it! LESS THAN A MONTH. ALMOST 20 DAYS UNTIL IT AND IM DYYYYYIIIIINNNNNGGGG. AHHH. Anyway, I love you and hope you liked the chapter:)**

 **CrystalFalls1987:**

 **I hope you liked the chapter and thank you for your continued support and encouragement:) I love you!**

 ** _I HAVE TO PEE SO BAD BUT I WANTED TO UPDATE FIRST:)_**

 ** _I'm about to rant so get ready._**

 ** _Okay. So there is this YouTube channel/guy (the channel is "HTM3" and the video is called "petition to ban Jared Leto from Suicide Squad #NeverLeto") that wants to and I quote "ban Jared Leto from Suicide Squad." He wants to BAN someone from being in a movie that HAS ALREADY BEEN FILMED, EDITED, SCREENED A COUPLE TIMES AND COMES OUT IN 23 DAYS. FUCCCCCC YOU MEAN? WHAT THE FUCK. ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID? WERE YOU DROPPED ON YOUR FUCKING HEAD AS AN INFANT? DID YOUR MOTHER THROW YOU AT A FUCKING WALL WHEN YOU WERE LITTLE?! IF SO, IT WAS PROBABLY BECAUSE YOU BITCHED AND COMPLAINED LIKE A FUCKING PUSSY OVER SHIT THAT COULDNT BE CHANGED! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! STOP BEING A FUCKING FLOPPY VAGINA AND COMPLAINING ABOUT A CHARACTER THAT YOU HAVENT EVEN FUCKING SEEN YET! DO YOU WANT YOUR BALLS RIPPED FROM THEIR SACKS?! BECAUSE THERE IS SO MANY PEOPLE (INCLUDING MYSELF) THAT WILL CASTRATE YOU IF YOU KEEP BITCHING ABOUT JARED LETO. ITS BEEN OVER A FUCKING YEAR. I UNDERSTAND IF YOU COMPLAINED BACK IN APRIL OF 2015 WHEN THEY RELEASED THE PIC OF HIM BUT 20 DAYS BEFORE THE MOVIE COMES OUT YOUVE DECIDED YOU WANT TO BAN HIM FROM THE MOVIE BECAUSE YOU DONT LIKE HOW HE LOOKS?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME YOU FUCKING COOCHIE WIPE?! WHAT THE FUCK. WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO FUCKING STUPID?! WHY?! CHEESE AND RICE STOP BEING A FUCKING CUNTCAKE AND BE LIKE MOST PEOPLE WHO DONT LIKE HIS LOOK AND JUST BE HOPEFUL IN A GOOD PERFORMANCE. I MEAN EITHER HE'S A DAMN GOOD FUCKING ACTOR OR HE'S A DAMN GOOD BULLSHITTER WHEN IT COMES DOWN TO IT BECAUSE HE HAS A FUCKING OSCAR REGARDLESS AND IF HE'S JUST A GOOD BULLSHITTER AT PRETENDING HE KNOWS WHAT HES DOING THEN THAT BEATS ANYTHING IVE EVER SEEN BECAUSE AGAIN: OSCAR. DONT LIKE HOW HE LOOKS. I GET THAT. ITS UNDERSTANDABLE. BUT STARTING A PETITION TO BAN HIM WITHOUT EVEN BEING OPEN MINDED TO HOW HE ACTUALLY ACTS AS THE CHARACTER? GROW THE FUCK UP. YOU ARE A GROWN MAN. YOU SHOULD HAVE A WIFE OR HUSBAND AND SOME DAMN KIDS AND A FUCKING JOB TO BE WORRIED ABOUT MORE THAN YOURE WORRIED ABOUT A FUCKING ACTOR DOING HIS JOB RIGHT. YOU AINT GOT TO GO SEE THE FUCKING MOVIE IF YOU DONT WANT TO. BOX OFFICE DONT NEED YOUR DAMN MONEY TO MAKE THIS MOVIE EXCEED EXPECTATIONS. STAY YOUR ASS AT HOME AND POUT. THE REST OF US ARE GONNA BE TURNT THE FUCK UP IN A THEATER SOMEWHERE IN THE WORLD PROUD OF WHAT ALL OF THESE ACTORS AND ACTRESSES, IN THIS MOVIE, HAVE CREATED AND WORKED HARD ON, REGARDLESS OF HOW THEIR CHARACTER LOOKS. ITS ABOUT PERFORMANCE. FUCK OUTTA HERE._**

 ** _Okay I'm fine. I just hate stupid people. I'm still laughing at how dumb these people are._**

 ** _Let me know what you thought of the chapter and good day/night wherever you are in the world! I love you, my children, now I'm about to piss:)_**

 ** _xoxo_**


	33. I Love Him

**WARNING:**

 ***** ** _EXPLICIT_** *** LANGUAGE**

 **VIOLENCE**

 **DRUG USE**

 ** _I Love Him_**

 _not for the way he silenced my demons, but for the way his demons danced with mine. –Harley Quinn_

 **H•A•R•L•E•Y**

Anger is the only thing that fuels me as I help Hadlynn out of the motel.

Johnny helps me, carrying her out as I go back to get my shit together.

"Where you going?" J asks me as I grab my stuff and start packing.

"I told you I was leaving if you did anything to my sister." I throw my bags on the bed. "I don't bluff." I cut my eyes at him.

"I didn't take her kid from her." He tells me sternly.

"No but you took her chances of having any more." I look at him, my eyes watering. "What if somebody did that to me, J?" I cross my arms.

"We already have one kid, Harley." He argues and I roll my jaw. "It's not like you would need your ovaries anymore."

"Do you even know how many kids I want, though?" I lick my lips.

"I'm hoping one." He rubs his forehead.

"12." I raise my brows and he almost goes faint, stumbling back.

"12?" His eyes widen. "The fuck you mean '12'?!"

"But given our relationship and the work it requires I've accepted that I might not get that, now. And I'm fine with only having 5 or 4 or 3 or just 2 or even just having Lucy. But that fact that Hadlynn doesn't even have a choice on how many she'll get now?"

"I got my point across. If you wanna leave because I put my foot down then go ahead. I don't need you. I can get along fine. I've managed to get by perfectly without a woman the last 20 years and guess what? I don't need you. So just get the fuck out." He grabs my bags and toss them out the door, his jaw clenched tightly.

"Fine! I don't need you either, you bastard!" I stomp to the door. "And good luck seeing Lucyfer anytime soon!" I go to slam the door but he stops it and grabs my hair, throwing me back into the room.

I dart by him and start down the stairs of the motel.

"You're not taking my fucking kid away from me, sweetheart." He follows me angrily.

"Ha! I already talked a deal out with the Lawyer! She said because I fell victim to your manipulation, I can strike a deal with the judge and plead guilty so I can get professional help at Arkham and be on my merry way and fix my life! And guess where you'll be?! Rotting away in here!"

"You didn't fall victim! You wanted me just as badly as I wanted you!" He yells.

"Not what I'm gonna tell the judge! Anything to get away from you!" I scream.

"YOU MANIPULATIVE BITCH! YOU'RE GONNA DISREGARD EVERYTHING THAT HAS HAPPENED BETWEEN US BECAUSE YOU WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE TO KEEP MY DAUGHTER AWAY FROM ME?!" His voice booms through the streets.

"DON'T ACT LIKE YOU WOULDN'T DO THE SAME FUCKING THING TO ME, YOU FUCKING PRICK! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU THROWN ME UNDER THE BUS?! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU ABANDONED ME FOR YOURSELF?! I'M KEEPING OUR DAUGHTER SAFE FROM A GOD DAMN SICK AND TWISTED VENOMOUS SNAKE!"

"OH I'M THE SNAKE?! I'M THE FUCKING SNAKE?! GOD, YOU BEAT ANYTHING I HAVE EVER SEEN! I DON'T MANIPULATE YOU NEARLY ENOUGH AS YOU MANIPULATE ME! FUCKING ME AND HAVING ME THINK YOU WERE ABSOLUTELY IN LOVE WITH ME WHEN I WAS LOCKED IN ARKHAM JUST SO YOU COULD USE ME TO KILL NATHAN, YOU USED ME TO MAKE SURE YOUR DEBT FOR TUITION WAS PAID OFF, YOU USED ME FOR FINANCIAL SUPPORT AND ANYTIME I FUCK UP YOU ALWAYS USE OUR DAUGHTER TO GET ME TO DO WHAT YOU WANT ME TO!" His words stop me in my tracks.

"I never used you for any of that stuff! You offered to pay my debt, you offered to help me kill Nathan, you offered me financial support." I shake my head calmly and turn to him.

"No." He shakes his head, pure hell in his eyes. "You asked me to help pay your debt off, you wanted me to do something about Nathan and you guilted me into helping you with your finances. And anytime I had to think about whether or not I wanted to do any of that stuff, you rode my cock or got on your knees or told me how much you loved me, to help with what I decided. And I was blinded by it. All your little games of playing innocent and helpless and then blame it on me when you get caught? I didn't turn you into a monster. You were already one. I just gave you more power to feed on." He spits. "So you go, and leave and create a sob story about how mean and cruel I am so the people of Gotham will love and accept you again and continue to deem me the bad guy, but you are more evil and twisted than I'll ever be. Because at least I'll admit to being a sick bastard. But you'll never reveal the pathetic, lying, conniving bitch that lies behind that pretty face, those blue eyes and that good-girl smile."

Tears pour from my eyes as I just pick my stuff up and walk away from him to see many people staring at us.

{ _Flashback –_ _ **5 Years Ago**_ }

 _"That was good." I pant, taking deep breaths as J's fingers trail up and down my arm._

 _We're collapsed on his bed in his cell, sweat coating our bodies as the smell of sex seeps into the air of the room._

 _"Our sex is always good." He chuckles taking a deep breath._

 _I bite my lip and roll over on him, kissing his jaw before laying my cheek against his chest and letting my hands rest on his biceps._

 _"I love you." I look up at him, smiling a little._

 _"Do you now?" He raises brow and I nod._

 _"I do." I assure him._

 _"I think it's against the rules to be in love with your patient if you're a psychiatrist in a mental hospital." He chuckles, his hand firmly rubbing my back_

 _"It's also against the rules for a patient to be 10 inches deep in their psychiatrist but you've already done that." I laugh too and he flips over, pinning me under him._

 _"I can't help it." He kisses my neck. "Your whole body's a fucking narcotic to me." He tells me hotly. "I won't ever be able to get enough of it." I giggle and wrap my arms around him, burying my face in his neck, closing my eyes tiredly._

 _"I love you." I repeat. "A lot."_

 _"I would say I love you but I'm still waiting for the cooties to kick in so I can tell if you're worth the trouble or not." He jokes and I gently shove him._

 _"I don't have cooties!" I protest._

 _"I meant Crabs, my bad." This makes me push him in the floor._

 _He grabs my ankle and drags my naked body down with his._

 _"Shh!" He places a finger over my lips._

 _I hear footsteps and dodge under the bed, he snaps up and kicks my cloths under there with me and he hops into bed and under the covers._

 _A guard comes in and gives a look to J._

 _"May I help you, officer?" He asks in a smart tone._

 _"Just coming to see what all the racket was about." He replies suspiciously, glancing around before slamming and locking the door back._

 _I'm pulled from under the bed and tossed onto the mattress._

 _"You're gonna get me in trouble." I trace his jaw with my fingers._

 _"We ain't gotta keep doing this if you don't want to." He tells me seriously._

 _"Really?" I say quietly and he presses a kiss to my fingers._

 _"If you don't think we should be doing this, I'm not gonna make you do it. Now if we'd been doing this for a few years and you just now decided you didn't want to, I wouldn't let you just walk away." He chuckles. "But we've been together a couple months, you still have time to back out."_

 _I just shake my head and bring his lips down to mine._

 _"I don't wanna back out." I tell him gently. "Nothing you do will make me walk away." I promise him._

 _"Glad we're on the same page, doc." He smiles widely before bringing me back to his lips for a passionate kiss._

{Present}

My teeth grit at the memory, and it takes everything I have to walk away from him.

 **V•I•T•A•N•I**

"What the hell happened to you?!" Jason yells at me, not yet seeing my limp form.

When he sees my stitched up stomach and sick looking skin, he rushes to me as Harley helps me in.

"What the fuck, who did this?" He asks Harley, helping her lay me on the couch.

She's hesitant to tell him and interrupt her.

"Some sick fuck. Joker's already killed him." I lie and Jason glances at Harley. "Harley and J got in a fight so I told her it'd be okay for her to stay with us.

He's about to protest, until he sees my tear stained face.

"I'll go clean up the spare bedroom a little bit." He sighs, walking down the hall.

"You didn't lose the baby." She tells me gently.

"What?" I look at her, confused.

"He took your ovaries out. He didn't touch your uterus…so you're still pregnant. That is if all the stress this is putting on you doesn't kill it."

"You left him?" I ask after a moment of silence.

"Yeah." She looks down.

"Harle—"

"I shoulda known it wasn't gonna last. We're both just two toxic people in a toxic relationship that used and abused and manipulated and hurt each other. That's it."

"Harley, you can't blame yourself. You both took part in your relationship failing, you're not as bad as he told you—"

"No he wasn't lying, Hadlynn." I confess and she furrows her brows. "I did all that stuff. I love him, yeah, but it took me a while to realize it. Maybe I don't love him. Maybe I just loved how he could make all my problems go away." She wipes a few tears.

"He used you, too." I tell her.

"Well I guess we're both to blame then, huh?" She scoffs. "I'm such an idiot. I threw away my license, my career, my reputation, for what? A dead relationship and a baby out of wedlock. Something I've always wanted!" She pipes sarcastically. "Why'd you lie to Jason about what happened? Aren't you mad? I thought you wanted a houseful of kids." She tucks a curl behind my ear.

"I am mad, but I also know that you'll go back to J eventually, and when I tell Jason exactly what happened, he's going to want revenge. Better I lie about some punk doing it other than Joker, for your sake. And I don't want Lucy to be told her dads dead." I explain quietly.

"It's ready." Jason tells us, coming back into the living room and Harley kisses my forehead.

"I'm gonna try to get some sleep." She tells me before walking to her room.

"You gonna tell me what happened?" Jason sits on the coffee table in front of me.

"Someone broke in while you were gone and kidnapped me. I don't know who it was or why they did it but…he took my ovaries out, Jason." I break the news and he takes a deep breath.

His whole body is visibly shaking and I clench my fists, preparing for an outburst.

He gets up and paces, gripping his hair and pulling it, letting out a yell of frustration.

"Jaso—"

"Motherfucker!" He kicks an end table over and rubs his face.

He walks back to me, and leans over me.

"Are you sure you don't know who it is?" He almost growls, blue eyes search mine and I gulp, nodding.

"I promise I didn't know who it was. Some of Joker's guys found him though after I went to Harley for help after he sewed me up and left to get something." I lie even more. He just nods slowly, as if he knows I'm covering something up.

"I'm going ou—"

"No!" I grab his wrist and look at him with clouded eyes. "You can't leave me again." I tell him shakily.

"I'm going to see why anyone would want to hurt you. Does Joker have any enemies in here that would want to make him suffer through you or Harley?"

"I don't know, Jason, just please don't go out right now. Please." I start tearing up and he sighs deeply before picking me up and helping me to bed.

"I won't leave. I promise." He assures me, kissing my forehead and I fall into sleep.

 **J•O•K•E•R**

I take another long drag of the blunt and smile at Johnny as the blonde between my legs deep throats me.

"Holy fuck." I chuckle, passing the same joint to Johnny. "That shit's good." I lean my head back and close my eyes as my body hums and relaxes.

After 3 lines of coke and a whole lot of drinks, I decided to paint the town red with Johnny, which resulted in picking up an "escort" and smoking pot while she goes down on me, at the same instant that Johnny screws her brains out.

Oh, how I love women with low self esteem and no self respect.

Harley had neither. She was always confident in everything she did, sure she'd have her moments in which i'd assure her she was just great the way she was. And she always had the mind set that if she was respecting me, she was respecting herself. She always seemed to respect me for the most part, therefor she was respecting herself as well.

I take a long drink of the whiskey in my other hand, trying to burn her out of my head.

It would've been better if I had gotten a red head or something, but naturally, I chose a blonde, like an idiot.

She moans around me, Johnny picking up his pace in her, reaching over her to hand me the still lit joint.

I take it and take a deep breath of it, holding it in my lungs to take a large sip of the burning alcohol. As I swallow the whiskey, I breathe the drug out and my head swims from both.

Johnny grunts as he releases in her and she moans around me, her teeth accidentally biting me.

"God damnit!" I scream angrily, picking my foot up to kick her off me. "Dumb hussy." I spit, tucking myself back in my pants.

"I–I'm sorry, sir." She says between a whimper and a seductive voice. I just grab her hair and pull her to me, jamming the lit side of the blunt into her eye.

She screams, bats at my hands. I push her back and grab the heavy Bottle of Fireball and knock her in her head, breaking it and knocking her out cold.

"Bitch." I sneer down at her, throwing a one dollar bill at her for her shitty service. "Let's go." I snap to him.

"Boss, that wasn't a little too much?"

"What? How much I paid her or—"

"She didn't mean to bite you." He defends her.

"Johnny, when a man is in the middle of a grieving period after the only woman who understood him leaves, and he goes seeking company from a broad that he plans on paying exceptionally well for helping his needs, he doesn't want said 'broad' DAMN NEAR BITING HIS FUCKING COCK OFF!" I yell.

"Alright, alright." He holds his hands up in surrender.

{ _Flashback –_ _ **1 Year and 6 Months Ago**_ }

 _"9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15. Ready or not, here I come!" Harley yells throughout the house._

 _I look at Lucy and place a finger over my lips._

 _We're hiding in a small linen closet, without shelves, in the laundry room._

 _She giggles softly, placing both hands over her mouth, her pale eyes wide and her white hair shining in the light that streaks through the wooden blinds of the door._

 _I hear Harley looking upstairs, her feet thudding on the floor, opening and closing doors._

 _"She's gonna find us." Lucy whispers worriedly, but has a smile on her face._

 _"Do you have the stuff?" I ask her quietly and she holds up the can of silly string from in the crook of her arm._

 _"Yeah, I got the stuff. You got the money?" She asks me with furrowed brows._

 _I hold her with one arm and dig around my back pocket to grab my wallet. I get a dollar out and place it in her small hand._

 _She tucks it into a little pocket on her shirt and nods firmly._

 _"Ready when you are, boss."_

 _"Alright, Bamm-Bamm." I nod back, smiling at her._

 _I hear steps coming down the stairs and me and the little hell raiser exchange looks._

 _Harley walks closer and closer to us, stopping right in front of the closet, but never opening it._

 _"Hmm, I wonder where on earth they could be?" She asks, knowing where we were. "The washer?" She opens the lid and shakes her head. "Nope. There's no Lucy in there." She states, stepping to the dryer. "What about here?" She opens it and Lucy giggles. "Not in here." She turns to the closet and smiles. "What about in—"_

 _"Now!" I whisper to Lucy, kicking the door open. Harley squeals as Lucy sprays her with silly string and I spray her with a water gun._

 _Harley get on the floor, laughing and squealing until my guns empty and Lucy's out of silly string._

 _Lucyfer pretends to blow smoke from the opening of the can and smiles proudly._

 _"We got you, mommy!" She points at Harley, who's laced in neon ropes and soaked with water._

 _I crouch by Lucy and hold out my hand._

 _"Fin," me and her say at the same time and she slaps my hand. "Noggin'." We bump foreheads. "Dude." We say at the same time again and she bursts into fits of giggles._

 _She'd been obsessed with doing that since she watched Finding Nemo when she was two._

 _I go to help Harley up but Lucy stops me._

 _"I got this, Daddy. I just committed my first official crime, I'm a big girl." She explains._

 _"Okay." I step back and let her grab her moms hands. She pulls and pulls, taking short breaks._

 _"C'mon, Lucy. Use your big girl strength." Harley encourages her._

 _"I am using my big girl strength." Lucy argues._

 _"Well you ain't got a lot of it." Harley teases._

 _"I do got a lot of it, you're just fat!" She pulls on her hands until they slip and she falls on her butt._

 _She huffs and looks at me._

 _"You get her, I need a drink." She stomps through the door to the kitchen and swings open the fridge to grab her Apple juice that's left in her sippy-cup._

{Present}

I shake the thought from my head and groan, looking at Johnny.

"You got anything else to take my mind off things?"

"We've tried drugs, women, alcohol, maybe some good old fashioned killing will do the trick." He suggests.

"God I hope so. I'm seriously contemplating putting a bullet between my eyes just to keep her out of my head." I grumble.

•••

 ** _***Part 2 of this will be posted sometime tomorrow or Thursday and there will be more plot development***_**

 ** _Some stuff I read today that made me smile:_**

 ** _Margot Robbie on Jared Leto taking breaks from being in character to make sure she was comfortable: "Yeah. He's kind of terrifying. He's really lovely though, He's like very conscientious and stuff and set. He's not completely lost in the character that he's violent or anything, between every take he asks if I'm comfortable, blah, blah, blah. Finding out he was method and didn't want to be called by his real name and stuff like that and him being a violent character I was like 'God am I going to get beaten up on set?' But he's really, really, respectful and professional and lovely. It's so incredible to watch him work first hand because it's, yeah, a really bizarre process and kind of fascinating. It's not a process that I think would work for me, but to see the way he does it and the way it clearly works for him is, yeah, it's cool."_**

 ** _AHHHHH JARGOT YAAS BITCHES YAAS!_**

 **Jargot:**

 **;) I hope you liked this chapter and your username brings me happiness. I love you :)**

 **RoyalFlushGang:**

 **I like writing the flashbacks as much as yall like reading them so, there will be a lot more, including a lot from their Arkham days:) Crane has always had the cutest crush on Harley, it's funny. I haven't decided what I want to happen with Hady's baby yet, but Jason will find out eventually that Joker did it and he won't like it. Thank you for your support, I love you:)**

 **DocQuinn:**

 **Yes coochie wipe. That's a fair insult hahah. I know they can't change shit about it but it's irking to see that hairy wrinkly ball sacks like him even exist, but I've taken my breather and I'm fine now. Promise I'm only a little crazy;) And a lot of shit is happening and more of J's enemies are gonna be coming in so its gonna be a ride.**

 **HarleyQuite:**

 **First off, like to apologize for your dog dying, I know how you feel:( hopefully I can help you through it as much as I can like you helped me out when mine passed. I don't judge you. You rep Harley girl all you want, who needs proper equipment anyway? Hahah:) and he does know what he's doing, but they don't see that yet. He did leave the baby, but I haven't decided what I want to do with all that yet. Thank you for your support and love and I hope you feel better soon!**

 **loreenagrgoddess:**

 **I love torturing you guys too much, cliff hangers are fun to do:) I love writing the flashbacks between them too so don't worry there will be plenty, a lot from Arkham too. I love you and hope you like this chapter:)**

 **CrystalFalls1987:**

 **I hope you liked the chapter! Thank you so, so much for your support! I love you, and Harley and Joker have a lot to work out.**

 **Sabrichi. C. Brus:**

 **AHHHHHHHH IM SO HAPPY YOU GOT YOUR PHONE BACK! And what the fuck is wrong with your school system? I'm in the middle of summer break right now and start back in August. Then winter break is in December. I'm so happy you're doing good In school, get them grades so you can stay slaying, bitch:) I love you and hope you liked the chapter, thank you for your support for almost a year now:)**

 **Mabel Madness:**

 **I love writing the flashbacks and there will be more:) Right now J and Harls both feel like they're over, don't worry, they're not. And they'll both have things to work on. And Jared is Daddy as fuck oh my god yes;) I love you too and btw your update had me screaming at my phone!**

 **Saintsrow:**

 **Excuse Hadlynn for being an idiot at the moment:l she's in denial about a lot.**

 ** _Okay well another chapter for you spoiled rotten little brats. I love you guys, or else I wouldn't spend most of my free time writing for you:) anyway, goodnight (it's night for me) and have a good day/night yourselves. I love you guys so, so much from the bottom of my heart and Let me know what you thought of the chapter!_**

 ** _xoxo  
_**


	34. I Love Him (Part ll)

**_WARNING:_**

 ** _*_** ** _EXPLICIT_** ** _* LANGUAGE_**

 ** _*_** ** _EXPLICIT_** ** _* SEXUAL CONTENT_**

 ** _I Love Him_**

 _not for the way he silenced my demons, but for the way his demons danced with mine. –Harley Quinn_

 _(Part ll)_

 **H•A•R•L•E•Y**

 _{Flashback –_ _ **1 Year Ago**_ _}_

 _"Mommy!" Lucy runs up the stairs to me. "Daddy's cheating at Poker again!" She snitches and I raise my brows._

 _"Oh, God. Not poker." I pick her up and she nods frantically._

 _"He's cheated me out of 4 animal crackers and a tootsie roll!" She exclaims and I walk down the stairs._

 _"What do you want me to do about it?" I waltz into the kitchen._

 _"Spank him." She furrows her brows._

 _I look down at Joker and he looks up and smiles at me._

 _"It's gonna be tough to spank Daddy, Lucy." I sigh, looking at her. "I'll sit on his back, you swing the belt."_

 _"Deal." She gives me a high five._

 _"You're in big trouble, Daddy." I tell him before I kiss his hair and he pulls me into his lap, his lips pressing to my neck._

 _"Ew!" Lucy and Vinny pipe, covering their eyes._

 _"Oh, hush it!" I giggle. "When you two get older you're gonna be like this." I motion to me and J._

 _"Oh, no my Bamm-Bamm won't." J states sternly. "She's gonna be a nun. And celibate."_

 _"Oh, come on. She's a pretty girl. You gotta let her have a life when she gets older, J." I look at her and she has her arms crossed and her lips poked out._

 _"Ooh, she is mad at me." He narrows his eyes at her._

 _"I want my animal crackers and tootsie roll back, Mister." She points at him._

 _"I ate it." He chuckles and she drops her mouth open. "But you can have it back in about two hours." He laughs and she looks up at me._

 _"If we kill him now, we can get rid of the body by sunset." She says seriously and I'm the one who laughs now and kisses her cheek._

 _"I'll make sure to avenge your crackers and tootsie roll. They will not have been eaten in vain." I promise her._

 _"No playtime for a week!" She points at him and I widen my eyes in shock._

 _"I'm lucky if I get any playtime monthly anyway, so ha! Jokes on you, Lucy-goosey!" He sticks his tongue out at her and she tries to bite it._

 _"Hey, hey!" I separate them, looking down at Lucy._

 _"How do you know mommy and Daddy have playtime?" I ask her._

 _"I see You play tag and tickle each other all the time. That's playtime, ain't it?" She questions._

 _I let out a huge breath of relief._

 _"Yes. It's playtime. And I'll make sure he won't be able to play any games for a week when I'm done with him." I glance at him seductively, without her knowledge, winking at him._

 _His blue eyes darken and His hand slips under my over sized shirt, and into my yoga pants._

 _I look at Lucy and then at Vinny, who's looking at the different cards on the table._

 _"Hey, why don't you and Vinny go watch cartoons and I'll get started on dinner?" I suggest to her and she nods._

 _"Don't forget, Daddy still needs a spanking! She grabs Vinny's hand and helps him out of the chair before they both go rushing upstairs. I snap up, running to the laundry room, J right at my heels. I flip the light switch and he shuts the door and locks it, pushing me to the washer._

 _He grips my throat, his teeth digging into my lip and I moan loudly, running my fingers through his hair._

 _He pulls away and turns me around, picking me up and laying me on the washer, my ass hanging off the side, my tippy toes barely touching the floor. He snatches my pants and panties down to my ankles and I hear him unbutton his pants and unzip his zipper._

 _He forces my legs apart and guides his cock to my entrance._

 _"Shit," I moan again as he slides into me, his hands bracing on my hips as he pounds into me, slow and deep and then hard and fast._

 _"What happened to no playtime?" He growls in my ear, pulling my hair back._

 _"It's too much fun." I smile, my hand gripping one of his. "Ah!" I whimper as he pushes himself to the hilt in me and holds himself there, his head pushing on my cervix, causing me to squeeze around him tighter._

 _"I might take away playtime the next time you encourage our daughter to spank me." He teases and I laugh._

 _"Oh, boo-hoo, you'll get ove— ungh!" I throw my head back as his palm hits my ass roughly._

 _"What was that?" He runs his fingers over the burning flesh._

 _My whole body is aching and itching for release and I arch my back, causing him to move deeper._

 _"Harder," I beg him. "Please…Daddy!" I breathe out heavily between thrusts._

 _"I'm not sure my little girl needs what she wants." He pops my ass again on the other side and I bite my lip, feeling more of my juices coat his cock._

 _"Please, Daddy." I ask In a soft, childlike voice and he curses under his breath._

 _"Fuck." He grits out, drilling into me harder. My whole body moves with his thrusts, I have to put a hand on the end of the washer in order to keep still._

 _"Mistah J, I'm about to—"_

 _"Don't you say come because I'll tear your tail up, little girl." He threatens me._

 _"Puddin'!" I protest, feeling my release coming closer and closer._

 _"Not till I say." He nips at my neck and I shutter violently as my forehead rests on the cold metal of the washer._

 _After about four more minutes of torture, he finally lets me release as he fills me with his own._

 _I let out a high shriek as I climax, my fluids literally pouring out of me._

 _"Not the shoes, not the—" he stops his warning when almost all of it gets on his fancy shoes. "And you just squirted on my shoes." He sighs._

 _I laugh loudly, feeling him slip out of me and take a step back._

 _"Pay back for the time you came on my hot pants." I pull my panties and pants back up as he puts himself back into his pants._

 _"These aren't hot pants! These are customized L— you know what? You wouldn't appreciate 'fine leather and precise stitching' talk."_

 _"Wow. Better stop with all that shoe stuff, ya really revin' ya Harley up again, Mistah J. So hot seein' ya talk about your overpriced shoes." I state sarcastically and fan myself for dramatic effect._

 _"Hand her a god damn microphone because she's so fucking comedic, folks!" He picks back, opening the door. And I laugh again, kissing his shoulder through his suit. "Don't be lovey-Dovey. You can't just squirt all over my shoes and then act like it's no biggie." He takes his shoes off and looks at the liquid still on the tops of them. "Look at this!" He motions to it. "What do you gotta damn rainforest in your pussy or something?! How does so much come out of something so little?! You basically marked your territory on my fine leather and precise stitching!" He stomps his sock covered feet and groans like a child._

 _I just keep a hand over my mouth to keep from falling on the ground laughing._

{Present}

"Harley," Hadlynn sits by me on the couch. "It's been 2 weeks. And you're still crying."

"No, I'm not." I snap, my throat hoarse and my eyes swollen and sticky from dried tears.

"You haven't showered in 3 days. You've been getting drunk every night."

"I have not." I hold back a sob.

"Really? Cause this morning I walked in on you hugging the toilet and sweating tequila." She pushes my nappy hair behind my ear.

"Well maybe if it wasn't so fuckin' hot in this god damn apartment, I wouldn't be sweatin'." I don't hold back my tears this time.

"Harley," she puts an arm around me. "Maybe you need to talk to him."

"I'd rather die." I hiss. "After what he did to you—"

"Fuck what he did to me, Harley." She suddenly bursts out. "I didn't even want one kid, let alone eight, anymore! I'm starting to realize He did me a fucking favor."

"But, you said you were mad!"

"If anyone slices in you without your permission, you're gonna be mad." She rubs her forehead.

"He still didn't listen to me when I begged him not to." I wipe my nose. "That proves how much he cares what I think."

"He might be doing the same thing you are." She suggests.

"Oh, yeah, right. Like he's cryin' and gettin' drunk any chance he gets." I choke out.

 **J•O•K•E•R**

"Johnny!" I slam the door. "Where's the fucking Scotch?!"

I walk through the penthouse, hearing high pitched moans and low groans.

"Fucking hell." I grumble, banging on his door. "Johnny!"

"I don't know where you put it! We might be out!" He calls back and I punch the door in frustration, gritting my teeth. "Fuck."

I stumble back to the door and swing it open, grabbing a stray cigarette from the counter before slamming the door and lighting it.

I take the stairs, 30 flights down, and when I finally get to the bottom and walk out the building, I see the last person I want to see.

"Where the fuck is Harley?!" Ivy demands and I turn to face her.

"I don't fucking know, sweetie. We ain't together anymore." I tell her and she raises a brow.

"Good for her." She mumbles under her breath. I stop in my tracks and turn to face her, anger bubbling in me.

" _What_ did you just say?" I narrow my eyes at her, discarding my cigarette.

"Oh, come on, J. Honestly. She wasn't happy." She crosses her arms. "It was best that she left you."

" _SHE_ DID _NOT_ LEAVE _ME."_ I growl darkly, stalking to her. " _I_ left _her_."

"Oh, really, now?" She raises an amused brow.

"Yeah. Really." I cut my eyes at her.

"Then why do you reek of marijuana, whiskey and cheap sex?" She sighs heavily at me.

"It's a new cologne." I spit back and she scoffs.

"Yeah. Called 'Gloom, Despair and Agony On Me'."

"I left her. I smell like this because I've been celebrating being single." I turn to walk away.

"Or trying to escape the ugly reality that is being left by a woman you're nothing without." She follows at my heels.

"Piss off."

"Joker," she grabs my wrist and stops me. "I don't like you. I hate you, actually. But…maybe Harley's upset about this, too. I mean, I've been looking for her. If she hasn't even tried to seek me out for advice about you guy's fallout, then that's a pretty bad sign."

"Ha! She's probably out doing whatever the fuck she wants to do without worrying whether Or not I'll kill her for it."

"Why would she do that if you left her and she's madly in love with you?" I practically told on myself and I rub my face.

"We broke up with each other." I admit. "I fucked Hadlynn over and Harley told me that if I did she'd leave. I thought she'd leave and come back in a couple days like usual but she packed her shit and started to go and I got mad because I realized she might have been serious this time, and I said some things I shouldn't have said and she said some things she shouldn't have said and we both just wanted to hurt each other. Well the joke is on her, wanna know why?" I smile.

"Do tell?" She replied flatly.

"I've been having the time of my fucking life, Pammy! I've been fucking bitches left and right and staying out all night and drinking all I fucking want, smoking all I fucking want, getting completely stoned, all I fucking want, and the best part about it is that I don't have that fucking nagging blonde dictating my every fucking move!" I scream.

"She dictated every move because she wanted you safe, J." She argues.

"I'm fine! I'm great! I'm perfectly fucking amazing! I'm fucking great!" I yell, pacing.

"I didn't ask you if you were okay." She shakes her head.

"Well, I'm fucking dandy!" I feel a tug in me, my stomach twisting, my head pounding, my heart racing. Tears prick my eyes and I shake my head angrily, refusing to believe I'm actually feeling somewhat emotional over a fucking woman. "AHHH!" I scream hitting an old car violently until the windshield shatters.

I take deep breaths, and squeeze my eyes shut as vomit comes from my throat and spatters on the pavement.

"See?" I pant. "I get sick at the thought of the bitch."

"We're fixing this." She grabs my wrist and pulls me down the street.

 **H•A•R•L•E•Y**

"That's all he ever did!" I pace, talking to Hadlynn. "Yell and complain and then wonder why I'd be mad at him! Um, hello, captain obvious – if you want me to fuck you, don't piss me off!" I ball my fists up. "And then when I try to tell him, he just…he fuckin' uses my anger to his advantage. When I get pissed and yell at him, he always fuckin' threatens me with a spankin' or blah, blah, blah, which only makes me even more mad, so I don't stop bein' a bitch to him, and what happens?! He spanks me and we end up fuckin' the rest of the night!" I stomp around. "And I'd be doin' the dishes or laundry or somethin' and he'd just pop up behind me, slip my panties to the side and just fuck me right there in the kitchen or laundry room! He wouldn't say a word, he'd literally just fuckin' go at it! Not that I complained at the time…but still he coulda at least asked!" I cross my arms.

"Johnny used to do the same damn thing." Hadlynn replies and I fell on the couch by her.

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah. He only stayed married to me because I cooked and cleaned and spread my legs whenever he wanted." She tells me gently. "And i'd better pretended that I wanted to do everything he asked me to do. Or I'd regret it."

I bite my cheek and shake my head.

"Joker wasn't like that. I mean, he's impatient and short tempered but he didn't make me do anythin' I didn't want to. He'd coax me into it but if I absolutely didn't want to do it, he'd get mad but he wouldn't blatantly beat the living hell outta me."

"Because Joker loves you. Maybe not like a normal man, but he's not normal. He's aggressive and filled with hate and is just plain mean, but he does love you in some sick way of his."

"He doesn't act like it." I sniffle and she looks at me.

"If he didn't love you, you would be dead." She tells me sternly.

She had a point.

"You have a point." I rest my head in my hands.

"Can you please just think about making up. Please? So I don't have to go to bed hearing my older sister cry herself to sleep every single night?" She begs me gently and I look at her and finally nod.

"He's not gonna take me back." I shake my head slowly. "But I'll try."

There's a sudden knock on the door and she sighs.

"That's probably Jason."

"If it's Crane, don't let him in." I rush to my room.

"Why?" She asks confused.

"Just don't." I shut the door and take deep breaths.

{ _Flashback –_ _ **3 Days Ago**_ }

 _"I thought it was absolutely mandatory for me to come see you." Crane hands a shitty bouquet of fake flowers to me and I press my lips together._

 _"Ah, thank you." I wipe my eyes._

Don't do it _, I hear J tell me in my head and I squeeze my eyes shut for a second._

 _"Everything alright?" Crane interrupts my thoughts._

 _I open the door wider and step aside. "You…can come in." I take a deep breath._

 _He smiles gently and steps aside._

 _"Nice little place you got."_

 _"It's not mine. It's Hady's boyfriend's." I walk cautiously to him and sit a good distance away on the other side of the couch._

 _"Jason, right?"_

 _"Yeah. Jason."_

 _"And where is Hadlynn and Jason?" He raises his brows._

I swear to god if you let this sleeve ball know you're alone, I will kill you _, J warns me in my mind and I clear my throat._

 _"They've gone out for the day." I ignore Joker and smile a little at Crane. "Not bein' rude or anything, honest, but Why're you here?" I bite my lips nervously and I can't help but catch when he glances at them for a moment. I immediately release my lip from my teeth, already uncomfortable._

 _"I saw you and Joker's ugly break up for my own eyes. I was worried about you, being that you're usually already back under his wing by a few days after you two have a big fight like that. And it's been almost 2 weeks and you're still on your own."_

 _"I–I'm not on my own." I say quickly. "I have Hady and even Jason's been a little comforting, considering me and him ain't really gotten along all that much ever." I shrug._

 _"I mean…romantically."_

 _"Romantically?" I raise a brow._

 _"Listen, you're a friend to me. I love you, you know I do. And when you do get out of here, and I get out of here – which we will – who's going to help you raise your daughter? Being a single parent—"_

 _"Okay, 'Joey'," I stand up. "Me and 'Ross', will still raise the kid. We just won't be together." I cut him off, this whole situation reminding me of that episode of Friends where Joey offered to help Rachel raise her baby if Ross didn't want to be involved._

 _"Glad you still got jokes." I states sharply. "You said it yourself, Joker isn't going to be a part of your daughter's life anymore. You're protecting her from him, remember?"_

Damnit _, I curse to myself._

 _"Well, maybe I've changed my mind. Lucyfer loves him to death and it ain't fair to rob her of a father just because me and him ain't seein' eye to eye anymore." I suggest and he raises a brow._

 _"We both know if you do that, J will just twist his way back into your head and things will go back to how they were. You deserve better, Harley."_

 _I'm quiet, thinking about his words. He's right._

 _"What're you sayin'?" I sit down again and he gets closer to me._

 _"I love you, Harleen. I do. I could treat you so much better. And it'll take some time to adjust to, but I really think if you'd be open to the possibility of an…" he thinks for the right word. "…us, it'd work out great."_

 _"Jonathan." I shake my head a little. "I–I just got out of all the bullshit with J…if I started up somethin' with you, it'd be the biggest slap to the face for him."_

 _"He called you a venomous, manipulative, bitch, Harley." He licks his lips. "He's hit you more times than I could count. He doesn't care about you. Not like I do. What does it matter how he feels anymore?"_

 _Again, another good point._

 _I chew on my tongue anxiously._

 _"Jonathan, I just—"_

 _I'm cut off by his tongue invading my mouth, his weight downing on me._

 _I push him off roughly, expecting him to ignore my attempts…but unlike J would do, he actually gets off me._

 _"I'm so sorry, Harley. I don't know what came over me." He fixes his glasses. "I'll go now if you wa—"_

 _I'm the one who pounces on him, my hands fumbling between us to unbuckle his belt._

 _He doesn't try to protest as my hands rip at my shirt, pulling the fabric over my head._

 _Anger towards Joker is all that's driving me. I've never lusted over Crane. Ever. He was a sweetheart to me, and maybe in a weird world we'd be great together, but he never strikes my interest._

 _The only thing fueling the will to give myself to someone other than J, is pure anger and the saturated alcohol buzzing through my system._

Don't do anything you'd be too ashamed to tell me about.

 _The voice in my head isn't angry or threatening. It's as if Joker's actually begging me._

 _I suddenly pull away from Crane and shake my head._

 _"I'm so sorry." I cover my mouth with my hands. "I can't do this. It's physically impossible." I feel tears swell in my eyes._

 _"Har—"_

 _"Just…" I hold a hand up. "…get out, please, Jonathan." I get up and walk to my room, shutting the door behind me, not even able to make it to the bed before my legs give out and I turn over on my back to stare at the ceiling before bursting into screams and tears._

{Present}

"Harley!" Hadlynn yells after me.

"What?" I come out the room and see Johnny, taking deep breaths, his face cloaked in worry. "Johnny? What's wrong?" I rush to him.

"It's Joker." He pants. "I ran all the way here."

"What happened?" My heart sinks.

"He's been shot. I don't know who did it. He was with Ivy, she said they were going to find you so you two could talk things over, and someone shot him. She didn't see who did it, it was a sniper."

"Well where is he?!" More tears come out and he looks at me almost heartbroken. "No." I shake my head. "No, don't."

"Harley," he even has watery eyes.

"This is some kinda sick joke ain't it? He just sent you up here to see how I'd react to see if I still love him or not." My voice is thick with tears.

"Harley." He's now crying.

"STOP! THIS AIN'T FUNNY!" I scream at the top of my lungs, getting in his face.

"It was a clean shot between the eyes." He tells me shakily.

I shake my head again, looking at Hadlynn who doesn't dare shed a tear – figuring she needed to be the strong one for my sake – waiting for me to have a breakdown.

"You're lyin'." I spit at Johnny. "He's never gone anywhere without tellin' me bye first or takin' me with him. And I'm still here. And he ain't told me bye. So I know he's not gone. So don't pull that shit with me, Johnny Frost." My vision clouds with tears and I feel anger rush through me. I try to get past Johnny, but he stops me. "J! THIS SHIT AIN'T FUNNY! STOP IT!" I scream bloody murder out the door.

When I see he hasn't come out of whatever hiding spot he's in, probably laughing at how pathetic I'm being, the reality sinks in like a fucking anchor. And I only wish this was a joke.

I lose my strength, Falling down Johnny's body to land on the floor. My forehead rests on his knee as my arms wrap around his leg and I start screaming and sobbing.

•••

 **jennamichelle85:**

 **Awe! Thank you so much and I'm so happy you like the story:) I can't wait for suicide squad either, ahh! Oh my god I love you, thank you for your support – you're very, very sweet:) please have a good day or night and thanks again, that means so much to me!**

 **Jargot:**

 **Damn. If the last chapter fucked you up, can't imagine what this one did to you. I'm just pissing on yall's hope at this point.**

 **Sabrichi. C. Brus:**

 **Hahaha he is an ass for getting a hoe so quick but Joker's not himself without Harley…I'm in North America and we're in summer right now but that's kinda weird how you're in winter but it makes sense in a weird way. And yep in about 2 and 1/2 months it'll be a year that I started these again. And time flies when you're having fun;) I love you and hope you weren't too emotionally damaged from this chapter.**

 **DocQuinn:**

 **Thank you and I hope you like this chapter too (despite the sad shit) and I miss writing them in Arkham which is one of the reasons I do the flashbacks with them there sometimes:)**

 **RoyalFlushGang:**

 **I TIMED IT SHITTY THIS TIME IT SHOULD BE LIKE 7:30-8:30 IN THE MORNING WHERE YOU ARE NOW! STILL A HORRIBLE CHAPTER TO READ OVER MORNING COFFEE AND YOU'LL PROBABLY NEED TO HUG MORE PUPPIES BUT STILL! At least it's an update hahaha. Johnny's a HUGE PRICK in this story. I've always loved Johnny Frost in The Joker but I wanted to do something different than what's usually ideal for his character. I love writing Lucy. She's great. And my little brother saw Finding Nemo for the first time the other day before I took him to see Finding Dory and he'll try to do the Fin-Noggin' with my cat. Kids are adorable when they want to be:) don't worry, just trust that I know what I'm doing with this story *hint hint Joker won't stay dead long* but I'm pretty sure that's a given being that he's one of the characters this story is mainly about. Point is, he and Harley will be okay.**

 **CrystalFalls1987:**

 **I promise, some insight on how Lucy and Vinny are doing in the next chapter! Thanks for your support, I love you and hope you liked the chapter (as best as you could at least)**

 **Harley Quite:**

 **Again, I'm so sorry about your dog but I'm glad you're doing okay and I hope you get better! I love writing Lucy, so I had to write her some more in this chapter! If I ever met you, I'd probably tackle you and never let you up. You're so, so sweet and so nice I honestly would not want to let you go if I ever met you. And I might suffocate you from hugging you so tightly (I'm a hugger by nature haha) but I'd be so fucking overjoyed if I ever met you. And yaaas airsofting sounds fun right now especially if your squad is as good hearted and fun as you. It'd be fun as hell:) I love you and sorry if this chapter made you cry. If I'm being honest, I was sobbing while writing it.**

 ** _Guys. I'm drying my own tears at the moment because God damnit I have fucked myself up with this chapter. But I know what will happen next and y'all don't so y'all have the tears worse than me I suppose._**

 ** _Anyway, I love you, and hope you have a good day/night and don't be down about this chapter – golden rule: trust thy author._**

 ** _I love you, let me know what you thought of the chapter. Take your time and cry it out if you need to:(_**

 ** _xoxo_**


	35. Have You Ever Loved Somone

**WARNING:**

 ***** **EXPLICIT** *** LANGUAGE**

 _ **Have You Ever Loved Someone**_

 _you knew was wrong for you? Someone who hurt you over and over again and those around you but you could forgive them because losing them would hurt even more. –Harley Quinn_

 **E•S•T•H•E•R**

"Lucy, Vinny! Uncle Harvey's here to see you!" I call them and they rush down the stairs.

"Uncle Harvey!" They both yell cheerfully.

"Hey, brats!" He crouches down, hugging them.

"Have you talked to Mommy and Daddy?" Lucy jumps up and down.

"Yeah, have you talked to Mama and daddy?" Vinny asks him now and he looks at me.

"I haven't talked to them, but I will tell you that Aunt Pammy has been staying with them and she says they miss you guys very much."

"Really?" Vinny asks him.

"Really. And they said they'll be out as soon as they can be and that they can't wait to see you."

His words cause a small smile to form at the kids faces, but that joy is overcome by tears.

"We really miss em'." Lucy wipes her eyes with the back of her fist.

"I miss them, too, Lucy." He pats her head gently. "But I got a funny story, you wanna hear it?" He sits on the couch and her and Vinny crawl on his lap.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Lucy bounces excitedly.

"You know how Aunt Pammy don't like your Daddy all that much?"

"Yes, sir." She nods quickly.

"Well she's staying in a room with him and your mommy. Can you believe it?"

She bursts into giggles with Vinny and she places her hands over her mouth.

"I bet Daddy hates that!" She smiles widely.

"You think so?"

"Oh, yeah." Vinny speaks now. "Uncle J told Aunt Pammy he'd string her up on a vine and dangle her over a giant Venus fly trap." He laughs.

I sit by them, and Vinny crawls into my lap.

"Abulita, can we have ice cream tonight?" He looks up at me and I press my lips together.

"Ice cream? Do you two really deserve ice cream?" I raise a brow.

"Yes! I cleaned my room today and I haven't pulled any pranks on you in about 1 day." Lucy counts on her fingers and I look at Vinny.

"Vincent?" I raise a brow. "What about you?"

"I picked up a spider and put it outside so it wouldn't die. I deserve ice cream." He shrugs and I laugh, looking at Harvey.

"Alright. Go get some shoes on and we'll go." They rush upstairs and I look at Harvey.

"Harley and J are broken up. They've been done for about 2 weeks." He rubs his forehead.

"What? Why?"

He's hesitant to tell me, but eventually sighs.

"Hadlynn's pregnant again…with Jason Todd's kid. Joker found out and flipped his shit. He threatened to take her uterus out and Harley told him if he did, she would leave. He took Hady's ovaries out instead and Harley still left. Last time I talked to Ivy, she said J's upset. And they were on their way to find Harley when a sniper shot J between the eyes, and killed him. She said they're looking for a way to fix it, now." His whole statement makes me weak, and sick to my stomach.

Hadlynn's pregnant, Joker's dead…my heads swimming.

"Is Harley—"

"She's hysterical." He sniffles back his own tears. "She don't wanna believe he's gone…I kinda don't want to think so myself." He states shakily.

I lean over and hug him, trying to keep my own tears back.

"We're ready to go, we're ready to go!" Lucy and Vinny jump up and down.

I pull away from Harvey and wipe my tears before turning to look at them.

"Alright." I kiss their foreheads, let's go."

 **H•A•R•L•E•Y**

 _{Flashback –_ _ **2 Years Ago**_ _}_

 _"Harley," J says smoothly, walking me to a booth. I see a dark skinned man seated at it, bright red and dark violet tattoos cover his slightly wrinkled skin. He looks up at J and smiles widely, exposing a few gold crowns on his teeth. "This is Ponce de León." The man holds his hand out and I take it. "And this, is Harleen Quinzel."_

 _"You can call me Leon." He turns around to tell a waitress to get some drinks and I raise a nervous brow at J._

 _"Ponce de León. Like the explorer?" I mumble under my breath._

 _"He's good people and he senses fear so I suggest you not be so nervous." He mumbles back, looking around._

 _"I'm not nervous, I just—"_

 _"J's been spending all this time talking about a beautiful woman. I've been wondering when he was gonna actually let me meet her." Leon leans back._

 _"Oh, really now?" I look at J and he smiles at me a little._

 _"Me and J have," he takes a sip of his drink. "Known each other for quite a long time."_

 _Joker looks around and gets up._

 _"I'll be right back, I gotta talk to this prick real quick." He kisses my hair and I watch as he struts to a table, giving a flashy hello._

 _"He's never mentioned you to me." I keep watching J, seeing him take a long swig of whiskey that's not even his._

 _"He don't mention very much. I'm 60 years old, and I ain't ever met a man like him. I've had to learn to read him like a book myself. Still get some of the story mixed up. He's not a man of many words."_

 _"No, he's not." I try to read Joker's expression, but I can't get anything. He just stares at the table. "So how long have you known each other?" I clear my throat, turning back to Leon._

 _"About 14 years." Leon rubs his chin. "I do believe I am the only man that ain't been on his bad side." He chuckles deeply. "Course it ain't hard to get on his bad side."_

 _"God knows I've been on it a few times myself." I giggle._

 _"How long have you been together?" He raises his brows._

 _"3 years." I nod._

 _"Almost 3 years." He repeats, licking his lips. "I've seen J do a lot of things, but keep a woman around more than 3 years ain't one of them."_

 _"Excuse me?" I furrow my brows._

 _"Now don't get nervous or worried, but he ain't like that." He shakes his head. "His longest relationship after his accident lasted about 3 years."_

 _"I–I didn't know he had a relationship. I knew he'd been with different women but that was just flings."_

 _"Oh, no, no, noooo." He laughs. "Joker was with a nice lady once. Very, very nice. She was about your age. I'm trying to think of her last name – she was a doctor, too." He thinks for a moment. "If I ain't mistaken, I want to say she was his doctor over at Arkham for a couple years. This is when he was just startin' out. He was only about 32 or 33."_

 _"Was her last name Towns?" I ask shakily._

 _"Yeah! That was it!" He snaps. "Ooh, she really rubbed him the wrong way towards the end of their relationship. He put up with more than what we all expected him to, but that whole situation was just poisonous."_

 _"Poisonous?" I cross my arms._

 _"If it wasn't for all the drugs and alcohol and money, they wouldn't have had a relationship. She exposed him to a lot of prescription pills that were available to her through the asylum. He got her involved in excessive spending, luxury. We all knew it'd go down hill quickly. By the 2 and 1/2 year mark, he was paying her to strip, at the club down the street. I wanna say he even doped her up and pimped her out a couple times." He sighs. "She was dead shortly after all that. She tried to leave him and he decided if he couldn't have her, nobody could. He don't like abandonment. It ain't ever sat well with him."_

 _"Yeah, I know." I say quietly._

 _"Hey, now, don't be gettin' all paranoid. There's a huge difference in how he treats you and how he treated her. You really are somethin' special to him." He assures me. "He always talks about you when he can. And you'll be happy to know, I ain't ever heard his refer to you as 'bitch' or any other term all these men call their wives or girlfriends when they ain't around." He nods to me. "He really likes you somethin' bad, Ms. Quinn."_

 _"Thank you, tha—" I gasp as a yellow and white Python creeps out of his suit sleeve, my hands gripping the chair arm._

 _"Oh, that's just Penelope." He shrugs as the animal curls up on the table._

 _I think this mans crazier than I am, until he cracks a smile._

 _"Why do you carry Penelope around?"_

 _"She can serve an quite the emotional healer."_

 _I'm completely confused until he reads my expression and explains._

 _"I'm a Witch Doctor, dear." He raises his brows._

 _That explained a lot._

 _"I–I've never believed in that kinda stuff." I admit to him and he waves a hand._

 _"I'm not gonna try to convince you. You'll see one day." He says in a promise._

 _Before I reply, J snatches me up from my chair._

 _"I have to cut this short, Leon, sorry." He nods to him._

 _"No problem."_

 _"_ _ **Y**_ _ou didn't think it was important for me to know that you've already had this whole 'fall in love with my psychiatrist' type bullshit before?"_

 _"He told you about all that, huh?" He doesn't take his eyes off the road._

 _"He told me a lot more about it than you did. All you ever said was that it was just a crush on both your parts. Apparently a 'crush' to you is three years of fucking and drugs and money and hiring her as a stripper for you and your drunk sleazy friends and God know what else." I scoff. "And then when she wanted out, you killed her!"_

 _"Yeah. I'm the bad guy. I'm always the fucking bad guy, Harley." He rolls his eyes._

 _"If you want to keep those damn eyes I suggest you stop Rollin' em'." I hiss and he slams on breaks once we get in the garage of the house and gives me a death look. "What? Gonna kill me too! Ooh, ooh, I know! How about I just strip down to nothin' and twirl on a fuckin' pole, Mistah J! Would that make you happy?!"_

 _"Oh, now you're being ridiculous, Harley!"_

 _"You sure as hell didn't mind gettin' your other lil' girlfriend to do it for ya! What's the difference?! Me and her both were your doctors, and young enough to be your daughters!"_

 _"She was only 2 years younger when I first met her, thank you very much!" He snaps back. "And you sure as hell weren't complaining about the damn age difference when I was fucking your god damn brains out on your desk!"_

 _"Yes because I'm gonna think 'he's 18 years older than me' when you're 10 inches deep in me! Most women don't think period during sex, unless it's shitty sex!" I bite back._

 _He smirks at realizing I just said sex with him wasn't shitty._

 _"Don't get a big head." I shoot._

 _"Pun not intended I presume?" He raises a brow and I sigh, rolling my eyes._

 _I open the door and slam it shut after getting out._

 _"Harley! Get back here now!" He orders as I'm stomping to the garage door._

 _"You can sleep in the car tonight cause you sure as hell ain't sleepin' with me!" I slam the garage door and lock it._

 _I stomp up the stairs and open the door of the house._

 _Soon enough, it swings open again and J comes in angry, blood dripping from his knuckles where he punched the glass of the garage door in to unlock it._

 _We stare at each other for a moment, then I scream bloody murder for a few seconds and rush to go up the stairs, almost tripping when the rug at the bottom of the stairs slides on the floor a little bit._

 _"Harlllleeeyyy!" He yells after me, running up the stairs._

 _I lock myself in our room and take deep breaths._

 _"Hmm." I hear him say and I press my ear to the door. "Maybe I'll go tuck Lucy into bed." He says aloud and I furrow my brows, hearing him walk away._

 _I think for a moment, and slowly open the door. I look around to see he's not in the hallway, and I slowly step out._

 _I'm suddenly pushed into the room by him and thrown on the bed._

 _"I'm mad at you!" I scream at him._

 _"And I could care less!" He screams back, duct taping my hands together behind my back. He tapes my ankles together and flips my over, and sits me up, placing tape over my mouth. "Now." He points a finger at me. "Let me explain myself. Even though I shouldn't have to explain myself, because it ain't your business but you're a woman so you're gonna want an explanation just to be difficult!" He paces now and I cut my eyes at him, wishing I could speak to curse his dumbass out. "Me and Rebekah Towns. Now, I didn't lie about she was the second person I killed. She was the second person I killed. Don't ask how I went three years without killing anyone, I honest to god don't know, but still. She was married, I was in Arkham. Now, when I told you she never wore her ring around me, she didn't. And when I told you she came onto me, exactly 1 year and 6 months after she became my doctor, I was being honest. And yes. I didn't mention that I was with her 3 fucking years before I finally killed her, but I figured because it's in the past, it don't matter. But apparently it does! So yes, I did practically turn her out and pay her to work for me and yes, you can thank her for the drug addiction, and the alcoholism and the horrible temper and the low tolerance to bullshit, and the abuse and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah! But oh wait, no, no, you can't thank her because she's dead! She's gone! Therefor it's completely irrelevant whatever I did to her because she's not even here anymore! I'm with you! And if you think for a second that I'd do any of that to you, or kill you, you are so fucking dumb, Harleen. You're not some married slut that's desperate for attention, like she was. You've actually given me a descent relationship! I mean, we got a kid together – the smartest and most gorgeous damn kid there is, so thank you for being gorgeous and a genius or else she'd be 50% ugly and 50% stupid – and you actually love me. That bitch didn't love me. She never told me she loved me once. She was in it for attention. You actually care about me. And you actually love me. So don't think I'm gonna have you fuckin' other men or strippin' for other men. Because I don't like sharing my things. Especially not my Harleen Quinzel." His words make tears form in my eyes and I just want the tape off so I can hug him and tell him how sorry I am._

 _As if he reads my mind, he slowly takes the tape off my mouth and my hands and ankles._

 _My arms snake around his neck, and I tackle him to the floor. He wraps an arm around my waist tightly._

 _"I'm sorry." I mumble into his skin._

 _"I figured that." He groans, sitting up, rubbing the bottom of his spine for a second._

 _"Oh, sorry." I get off him. "Kinda forget you ain't really all that young anymore, sometimes." I twiddle my thumbs. "Back problems n' stuff." I smile a little and he narrows his eyes._

 _"Aren't you funny?" He gets up._

 _I don't have time to say anything before he's grabbing me and tickling me. I fight him off enough to run out the room, with him following._

 _"Lucy!" I shriek, running down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her and Vinny and Hady are eating cookies and Lucy furrows her brows at me as I duck behind her. "Daddy's trying to kill me." I tell her, taking heavy breaths._

 _"Give him a cookie." She hands me a huge chocolate chip cookie and I look at her, then at the door to see he's not come in yet._

 _"C-Can you go give it to him?" I whisper and she rolls her eyes._

 _"Scaredy-cat." She grumbles adorably and stomps to the door. She leaves, and I hear her small voice._

 _"Here's a cookie, Dadd— ah! mommy!" She's screaming and laughing and I look at Hadlynn._

 _"Well…" she nods to the door._

 _"Please?" I beg her._

 _"No! I'm not risking my ticklish places being harassed for you. Woman up." She tells me sternly, breaking a cookie into small bits for Vinny._

 _"Fine." I grumble, walking to the door. I open it and I'm snatched up. "J!" I scream and laugh as he tickles my ribs, carrying me up the stairs to the bedroom._

{Present}

Ponce de León stares at me, then at J's body that's laying on the ground In an alley.

"I don't know, Harley." He rubs his chin. "It's gonna take a lot to resurrect someone. I've only healed."

"It'll take a lot but it ain't impossible, right?" I look down at my Joker's body, staring right into the bullet hole in his head.

"No. It ain't impossible." He finally decides. "I do need to be somewhere private."

"O-Okay." I nod, looking at Ivy.

We end up taking J to the Motel we were staying at to begin with before he and Johnny found that penthouse and I stayed with Hady.

We help Johnny lay him on the bed, and Leon walks in after us, with the assistance of a cane.

He sits on the opposite bed, placing a large black leather bag by his feet.

He looks at my worried state and sighs, smiling at me in pity.

"You want Penelope?" He asks me, reaching in the bag. She's a lot bigger since I last saw her, but he holds her out to me. "She's very good at making people feel better."

"Yeah." I nod, tears pooling in my eyes. I take the very, very heavy snake out his arms and hold her in my arms.

"You might wanna step out, this'll get pretty weird." He looks at me and Ivy and I bite my lip nervously.

"No. I'm not leavin' his side." I shake my head. "Besides, I like weird things."

"Alright. Suit yourself." He rolls his sleeves up, taking an herb from the bag and another weird looking syrup from the same bag, mixing it in his hands. He takes a lighter from his pocket and holds it to the mixture. It catches a small flame and he holds it in his hands, closing his eyes.

He starts mumbling a prayer under his breath, and shadows start dancing in the room. Not really dark feeling shadows, but it's still creepy.

"Ugh, I can't watch." Ivy buries her face in my hair as my mouth opens in awe at the sight before me.

Leon presses his fire filled hands on J's wound, keeping his eyes closed as he runs one hand lightly over Joker's skin to his abdomen, down each arm and leg. Soon enough, J's whole body is just a heap of fire – but his skin's not burning, it's not even smoking a little.

Leon's hand dips into another herb, and he prays over it as well before he throws it in the air. Once it lands on J's body, the fire in Leon's hands and Joker's body goes out, taking the shadows with it, and leaving the room dark.

"Did it work?" Me and Ivy both peer over at Joker.

The bullet hole is healed up.

"It'll take some time for him to wake up. Be patien—"

Ivy slaps J's face roughly, yelling "Joker", and he snaps up and grabs her throat.

"Seems to be pretty awake to me." She chokes out, pinching one of his cheeks and he drops her, and looks at me. I hand Penelope back to Leon after I kiss her head and I turn to Joker.

"M–Mistah J?" I ask as he walks to me weakly. "I'm sor—" he cuts me off, pulling me to him tightly.

"You're in so much trouble, little girl." He whispers shakily in my ear and I hug him back.

"I figured." I giggle, tears glossing my eyes over, and he presses a kiss to my neck.

 **V•I•T•A•N•I**

I walk back to the apartment, and see Jason sitting on the couch.

"Hey," I step to him. He stands and opens his arms to me.

"I heard what happened." He hugs me tightly.

"I'm so sorry." He says lowly.

"I still can't believe that the fucker's gone." I whisper.

"Are you happy…?"

"Of course not. I mean, we didn't like each other all that much but…he's the uncle of my son, and my sisters boyfriend and even thought he's a prick to her sometimes, he made her happy." I shake my head. "I hate this, Jason."

"Well, think of it this way. At least you don't have to worry about anyone taking our baby away from us."

"He wouldn't have messed with the baby, Jason." I hug him tighter.

"Well it doesn't matter, now." He gently runs his hand down my hair. "I made sure that son of bitch was dead." He mutters so quietly that I know he meant to say it to himself, and I barely pick it up, but I still hear it.

Loud and clear.

•••

 ** _Hadlynn and Jason still don't know he's been resurrected, and neither does Harvey or Esther._**

 ** _Well, got my tickets for the movie today:)_**

 **CrystalFalls1987:**

 **He's not dead anymore:) love you!**

 **Jargot:**

 **Awe! Ain't no need to cry, J's okay:) I love you and hope you enjoyed the chapter**

 **RoyalFlushGang:**

 **Oh no! So sorry haha. Everything's okay now, well, there's gonna be a lot of hell to break lose sometime in on of the next few chapters but take a breath because it won't be too bad until then:) and I would've died if you flew over here to hunt me down and find out what happened with Joker hahaha it's all alright now though. I hope you like this chapter and I hope your coffee tastes better and I hope you don't have to fix any mascara or anything this time. Oh, and good morning!**

 **DocQuinn:**

 **Oh bitch yes the fuck this bish did leave your as on a cliffhanger with your J getting shot. Your review fucking killed me because that's the way I react to stuff too hahah and yes, I bought them tickets so fast today. Haha love you and hope this made you feel better about the last one:)**

 **Harley Quite:**

 **Ughhhh we got to meet:) Lucy is just like Harley and Joker combined and I fucking adore her. Everything is well now, except some things J and Harley will have to talk through but other than that things should be smooth for a few chapters:) I hope you're doing okay, and if you need anything let me know! I love you and have a good day/night!**

 **Guest:**

 **First off thank you so, so much for the support, it means a lot to me. And yes, Jason did it and yes Harley will find out and yes it will be hell. I can't wait to write it:) again thank you for your love and support, sounds weird but I love you, thank you!**

 **jennamichelle85:**

 **Joker is fine now, he and Harley will have some shit to work through though before things go back to normal though. I hope you liked this chapter, and have a wonderful day or night, I love you, girl and I hope having a little Vinny and Lucy made you smile.**

 **Saintsrow10:**

 **Thank you and I hope you liked this chapter too! I love you!**

 ** _Okay, I wish I could meet all you bitches:) like I'd cry no doubt._**

 ** _Have a good day or night, let me know what you thought of the chapter and if you're religious in anyway (like me) please pray for Paris and Turkey. There are some terrible people in this world._**

 ** _xoxo_**


	36. Looks Determine How Many Are After You

**_A/N: The chapter itself isn't extremely long like the word count leads on, but there is a very important note that every single person who has faved/followed, reviewed or even just read and supported me needs to read. I got a series of reviews that have all been praise from people who've never reviewed before and it just made me so happy and moved to take the time to write a thank you to all of y'all. So when you get done reading, if you want to know how much I love you, read the thank you at the end – happy reading:)_**

 **WARNING:**

 ***** **EXPLICIT** *** SEXUAL CONTENT**

 ***** **EXPLICIT** *** LANGUAGE**

 ** _Looks Determine How Many Are After You_**

 _charm determines how badly they want you. Cleverness determines the lengths they'll go to have you. And mystery is what makes them stay. –Harleen Quinzel_

 **J•O•K•E•R**

{ _Flashback_ – _**5 Years Ago**_ }

 _I sit at the table in the recreation room, shuffling my cards and talking to Harvey._

 _"So how's physical therapy goin'?" He asks me with a raised brow and I look at him with a crooked grin._

 _Harvey's been my best friend since I could remember. He was one of the first guys that weren't completely weirded out by how I looked after my accident and vice versa. So of course, like everyone tells their best friend, when I'm gettin' some – he always knows about it. And he is the only one that knows me and Harleen are fucking._

 _"Wonderful. Every morning at 8:00 sharp." I tell him and he chuckles. "Except for today. She was late to work today so they just skipped me and a couple others." I add._

 _"How'd did this even happen, again?" He asks me and I rub my chin, lowering my voice._

 _"Her sister got raped by one of my guys. Harleen wanted to kill him. She helped me bust out and went with me to his house and she shot him. Well I took her home and she came onto me and then the next day she's over at my house and we fuck." I finish and he furrows his brows._

 _"Must be good or else she wouldn't risk her job for it." He whistles._

 _"Oh, it is the best fucking sex I've ever had in my life." I whisper. "I'm constantly wondering why the hell haven't I fucked her sooner?" I laugh. "So how's Poison Oaky?" I scoff and he sighs._

 _"Mad at me." He rolls his eyes._

 _"Did you ask her to make you a sandwich and she took it as you pissing on her rights as a woman and trying to domesticate her?"_

 _"No. I snuck into her cell and tried to have sex with her…" he trails off._

 _"…And?" I raise a brow._

 _"She took it as me pissing on her rights as a woman by trying to use her body for sex." He mumbles and I laugh loudly again._

 _"I bet you're on bottom every time she lets you 'use her body for sex'." I snicker, holding my fingers up for quotation._

 _"Hey, I don't mind. The views great and I don't have to do all the work." He smiles._

 _"Well, I—" I'm cut off, seeing Harleen walk into the large room to talk to Leland about something. "Holy blue balls." I elbow Harvey and he takes in a deep breath._

 _The sound of her high heals – which make her legs look amazing – echo in my ear though the room is noisy. She's in a very, very tight, short black skirt that stops between her lower thigh and mid thigh and makes her ass, hips and thighs look absolutely mouth watering. The shirt she's wearing is a dark purple silk button up that's tucked neatly into her high waisted skirt. Her hair isn't in a bun, but falling down her back and over her breasts in soft waves and Her glasses are perched on her nose._

 _"I can feel your pain." Harvey jokes._

 _I am in pain._

 _My cock is completely uncomfortably pressing against my pants, aching._

 _And the lust I see coming from a lot of other men that have stopped their games and small talk to admire the fucking goddess among us, makes me want to fuck her on this table so everyone knows she's mine._

 _"You see that guard right there?" Harvey nods to the only guard in the room right now._

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"He's the one that let me out to see Pammy. I'm sure if you—"_

 _"Mister Joker!" I hear Harley's sweet voice and I snap my head to her. She holds up a file and motions me to her, as Leland motions to Harvey._

 _I groan and stand up with him, walking to the doctors._

 _"Joker, Doctor Quinzel's going to have your session during her lunch, if that's alright with you." Leland tells me and I look down at Harley._

 _She's biting her lip, looking up at me with big, blue eyes. I glance at her shirt to see it's revealing just a sliver of dark green lace from her bra._

 _"Only if it's okay with you, Sir." Harleen speaks now._

 _To anyone else it sounded respectful, all doctors address their patients as "ma'am" and "sir", but there's a hint of something when she says it._

 _Because her lunch is the same hour as my lunch and she knew she'd be interrupting my time I get to talk and do what I do. So she's more like asking for my permission._

 _"I don't mind." I look her up and down without Leland noticing and she looks down at the obvious tent in my pants and licks her lips slowly, again, Leland's too busy talking to Harvey to notice._

 _Harley's holding a cup of ice with some water in it, and she waits for Leland to get done talking to Dent, taking a piece of ice between her full lips, letting it melt in her mouth._

Jesus fucking hell.

 _She eyes me again, licking the remaining water from her lips seductively._

Tease _._

 _I narrow my eyes at her, my hands balling into fists as my breathing picks up a little._

 _"Well," Leland finally turns back to us. "I think it's no problem, then?" She looks between me and Harley._

Oh, there's a problem alright.

 _"No._ Not at all _." I fake a smile, my eyes locked on Harley._

 _"Good! Alright, I'll see you later Harleen, I have to go ask Doctor Arkham something, but if you need anything, Doctor Mayer and Doctor Bryant are over there." She nods to another corner in the room._

 _"Alright." Harleen smiles sweetly, but it fades when Leland walks away._

 _"Taking my lunch away from me, Doc?" I raise a brow._

 _"Oh, don't worry, Mister Joker. I have something you can eat during our session." She winks, and walks past me slowly, grabbing me through my sweats before walking out. No one could see it because my back was facing everyone._

 _I turn to see no one was watching but Dent and he's laughing his ass off._

 _ **W**_ _hen lunch rolls around at 1:30, I'm escorted to Harleen's room._

 _My balls actually hurt like hell, aching for a release and when she closes the door and turns to me with a wicked smile, I know i'm gonna get one. I've already taken off my hand cuffs, and I'm sitting against her desk with my arms crossed._

 _"You're in big trouble." I say sternly._

 _She smirks, slowly unbuttoning each button of her top as she steps closer._

 _Her bra is my favorite color green, with the same colored lace, making me want to rip it off and devour the delicate flesh that it holds._

 _The skirt is the next to go, and a same color lace thong meets me._

 _I laugh, rubbing my face as I look her up and down._

 _"Fuck, Harley." I groan._

 _"Do you like it?" She smiles a little nervous and I shake my head slowly._

 _"I fucking love it." I admit and she smiles wider. "What's the occasion, kiddo?" I ask as she walks closer to me, wrapping her arms around my neck, her lips brushing against mine._

 _"Just to make it up to you that I missed our session this morning." She whispers. "And because I've missed you being at home."_

 _"You haven't been touchin' yourself, have you?" I raise a brow and she bites her lip. "Harley." I warn her._

 _"I'm sorry, Pud. I just get to bed and I–I remember what all happened earlier in that morning and I get so frustrated and I—"_

 _"Touch what doesn't belong to you." I finish for her._

 _"Daddy," she whimpers and my cock twitches painfully. "I'm sorry I just get so wet and warmed up and you ain't there to do anything with me." She explains nervously._

 _"Little girl." I grit my teeth and she shudders against me, biting her lip with a small smile._

 _"Are you gone punish me for bein' a bad girl, Daddy?" She rubs her thighs together. "Are you gonna spank me and force me to suck you off because I finger my pussy and play with my clit every night, thinkin' of your big cock poundin' into my tight little pussy until it bleeds?" She whispers hotly and my knees almost go weak for a moment._

 _"You little minx." I growl._

 _She smiles happily, attacking my lips with her own. I pick her up and throw her on the desk, ripping her panties off her. I don't even think twice before I'm burying my face between her legs, lapping and sucking and nipping at her wet folds and cunt before my tongue and teeth move to her clit._

 _"Oh, yes, Daddy!" She bucks under me and it makes me happy the walls are sound proof for patient confidentiality purposes. "Oh, fuck!" She tangles her fingers in my hair and I groan, her nails scratching my scalp. My tongue goes back to her entrance, taking in all of her juice it possibly can._

 _After a few moments, I know she's about to come and I pull away._

 _She whimpers loudly, taking heavy breaths._

 _"Please, don't do this, J!" She begs me. "I'm gonna go crazy if you don't let me come!" She whines._

 _I pull my cock out of my sweats and she sits up, getting on her knees on the desk. She's about to reach for it, but I slap her and she braces her hands on the edge of the desk so she won't fall off._

 _I grab her and bend her over the desk, rubbing her warm, sensitive flesh between her legs before I enter her._

 _She moans, throwing her head back as I pick up my pace quickly._

 _"Is this how you imagined me fucking you, Harley?" I say through clenched teeth, my lips brushing against the shell of her ear._

 _"Yes!" She cries._

 _"Yes what?" I snatch her hair back roughly._

 _"Yes, Daddy." She pants. "Oh, God, yes!" She spreads her legs more for me and I laugh._

 _"Filthy little girl." I grab her neck. "Wearing tight cloths and short skirts to work now?" My voice is almost demonic. "Don't tell me you're fuckin' any of your other patients." I tease but the way she clenches around me tighter and tenses up lets me know she doesn't find that as a joke._

 _"No…it's just…you." She assures me between thrusts._

 _"Mmm," I trail my hand down her stomach to her clit. "So this is mine?" I raise my brows and she chokes out a sob as I drill into her harder._

 _"Yes! It's yours!" She nods fiercely and I grin, pulling out of her._

 _She cries aloud, shaking. My fingers go to her hot, soaking cunt and plunge into her at a furious pace._

 _"And this is mine, ain't it?" I grit my teeth and she nods quickly._

 _"Yes! My whole body belongs to you, Daddy." Tears flow from her eyes and I laugh. "Can I please come, Mistah J?" She begs._

 _"Nope." I whisper in her ear angrily. "You had plenty of time to cum while you were laying in bed touching my stuff." My fingers go faster and she claws at her desk, giving me a good idea. "You can come, only if you let me do something." I grip her hip tighter, still fingering her._

 _"Anything." She breathes heavy and I take my hand off her hip to position my cock at her second entrance. She tenses up sharply, her breathing picking up. "No." She shakes her head. "It'll hurt!" She argues._

 _"Only for a little while." I press my lips to her shoulder. "This is the only place I haven't claimed yet." I point out and she whimpers again. "Come on, pumpkin pie. It'll feel real good after a couple minutes." I nip at her ear and she finally nods slowly. "Atta girl!" I chirp, pulling my fingers from her slick pussy to coat my cock in them._

 _I hold her hip with one hand while the other massages her clit to help her relax. She moans softly, her head falling back._

 _I ease into her, gritting my teeth. She whimpers and writhes, choking out sobs._

 _I pull out a little and she hisses before I push back in._

 _"Ow," she sniffles, gripping her desk. I repeat the motion a little faster and she lurches forward. "Ow!" She squeaks._

 _Her noises make me chuckle and I start pounding into her, tilting my head back at how tight she is._

 _"Ah!" She screams, crying and begging me to stop._

 _"Ah, ah, ah." I shake my head. "This is punishment, remember?"_

 _"Daddy, it hurts." She shakes her head, sweat starting to coat her skin._

 _"Exactly." I go harder, basking in the noise of her cries and pleads. Finally, those cries and pleads for me to stop, are cries and pleads for me to fuck her harder, as my fingers start toying with her clit again._

 _"Daddy, can I please come now?!" She begs._

 _"Come." I tell her and she soaks my fingers in her juice, moaning and losing strength in her legs. I have to hold her up until I find my own release and pull out, releasing all over a file on her desk._

 _When we catch our breath and start to fix ourselves, she glances at the file that's covered in my seed and she groans._

 _"What?" I ask with a satisfied grin._

 _"You busted on Crane's file!" She complains._

 _I just tilt my head back and laugh._

{Present}

Harley and Johnny helped me up to the penthouse being that I was still pretty weak.

Harley was currently taking a bath as I sat on the bed, exhausted. And still angry.

I roll my jaw and walk into the bathroom, looking at her as she hums and washes her legs.

She looks up at me and stops, staring nervously.

"I–Is there a problem, Pud?" She asks cautiously.

I just step to her slowly and she takes heavy breaths.

"I need a shower." I tell her and she sighs with relief.

"O–Okay." She rinses her leg off and gets out the tub so I can shower.

She wraps a towel around her and walks to the bedroom and I get a very long, hot shower to clear my mind.

It was weird. Id been away from her longer than two weeks before, of course for business and stuff, but never because we broke up. I feel like we've been married 20 years and separated for 2 years before deciding to try to save the marriage.

It's awkward. I haven't kissed her yet, haven't said but a few words to her and vice-versa.

I wouldn't even be surprised if we don't even sleep in the same bed. I wonder if she'd had her flings like I had mine.

A part of me hopes she did. Then I wouldn't feel so guilty.

I finally finish showering and dry off, wrapping the towel around my hips.

I walk into the room, expecting to see her with one of my shirts on, laying across the bed on her stomach with her ass up a little bit, flipping through a magazine or laughing to herself – like she always used to do.

Instead, she's in a nightie, sitting criss cross on the floor by the nightstand.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"Francesca came by," she speaks lowly and I lean my head back and curse under my breath. "you forgot one of your belts in her motel room." She holds it up for me.

I gently grab it from her and lay it on the dresser.

"…You–You two ain't…?" She looks up at me and I sigh.

"Me and you _broke up_ , Harley. We didn't go on a _break_. You walked out on me. I took advantage of being single. I wish I hadn't, but I did. No. I ain't gotta new girlfriend if that's what you're askin'." I pull some sweats on and look to see her crying quietly.

"How many times have you taken advantage of being single?" She asks me quietly and I rub my forehead.

"28." I smooth my hair back and she lets out a small gasp. "We were apart 14 days. That's 2 a day. One in the morning, one at night." I explain. "I didn't have sex with any of them." I add and she looks at me. "They just gave me head." I tell her.

"Well you'll be happy to know that I've been crying the last 2 weeks teetering between insanity and unconsciousness due to constant liquor intake." She hisses back.

"Hey, at least I'm fucking being honest!"

"YOU HAD OTHER WOMEN ON YOUR COCK WHILE I WAS ACTUALLY TRYING TO KEEP MY SHIT TOGETHER BECAUSE OF HOW HURT I WAS WITHOUT YOU, JOKER!" She screams back, standing.

"AND YOU THINK I WASN'T HURT?! I STAYED COMPLETELY WASTED, TOO! IF I WASN'T DRUNK I WAS STONED! AND IF I WAS NEITHER I HAD A WOMAN WITH ME! JUST TO TRY TO KEEP YOUR NAGGY LITTLE SHRILL OF A FUCKING VOICE OUT OF MY GOD DAMN HEAD!" I Explode and she scoffs.

"So now it's my fault that you had your prick down a bunch of hussies throats?! That is One fucked up excuse to have other women—"

"You're not even listening to me!" I laugh. "Everything I'm saying, everything that's coming out of my fucking mouth, is just blowin' right over your head!"

"Now you know how I feel!" She stomps a foot.

"I missed you, Harley! I missed your fucking annoying touching and constant distracting and 'Daddy this' and 'Daddy that' and 'Mistah J, smokin's not good for ya health' and 'Puddin', you really shouldn't yell at Bud and Lou like that' and let's not forget probably one of the most iconic things you'll ever do, because you're so fucking good at: struttin' into the room in barely anything when I'm trying to do work and starting with your 'wanna rev up ya Harley, Pud?' bullshit!"

"Well if it's bullshit then why the hell are you still with me?!" She crosses her arms.

"Because I've missed you, you idiot!" I throw my hands up. "You're focused on the fact that I've had 28 women go down on me in the last 2 weeks, and you're completely missing the part where I've been explaining that it was to try to get you out of my head, because I've missed you! You're my girlfriend! Of course I'm gonna miss you!"

She's quiet, standing with her hands behind her back, looking down as if she's guilty.

I sigh and walk to her calmly.

"Baby," I brush her hair behind her ear and tuck a finger under her chin, making her look at me.

"Oh, Mistah J!" She wraps her arms around my neck, sobbing loudly. "I'm so sorry I said all that stuff about you when we broke up! I didn't mean any of it, I was just angry!" She says shakily.

"I know, Harls." I kiss her hair and wrap my arms around her waist.

"I'm tired of fightin'." She shakes her head, her voice muffled a little. "That's all we do anymore is just fight. If we ain't fightin' we're fuckin'."

"Back to this, huh?" I grumble, pulling away from her.

"Yes! Back to this!" She cries. "Every time we make a little progress, you always fuck it up."

" _I_ always fuck it up?!"

"Well I sure as hell ain't doin' it!"

"Oh, right, I forgot…" I smack my forehead. "YOU FELL VICTIM TO ME! YOU ARE COMPLETELY INNOCENT IN EVERY ASPECT OF THIS THING WE GOT GOIN' ON!" I motion between us.

She just crosses her arm and raises a brow.

"Well if you want to get technical—"

"Oh, don't even try to fuckin' pull that fuckin' bullshit with me."

"Well it's not false! You did manipulate me, and use m— what're you doin'?" She asks me as I grab a calculator from my duffle bag on the bed.

I hold a finger up.

"Let's see, $5,000,000 car, "$40,000 on jewelry and about $60,000 on cloths." I raise a brow. " _Yearly_." I sneer. "So 5 million plus, 200 thousand plus, 300 thousand…" I punch it into the calculator. "Um, what else? Oh yeah!" I widen my eyes at her. "$200,000 worth of student loans paid off…you're welcome for that, by the way." I don't look up from my work. "$5,700,000. Apparently I manipulated you just so I could spend 5 million, 7 hundred-thousand dollars on you! BECAUSE THAT MAKES SO MUCH FUCKING SENSE, HARLS! REALLY?!"

"You did!" She argues. "I don't know why the fuck you'd be that stupid, but you did!" She raises her brows.

"I'm glad we both agree that being with you was the stupidest thing I've ever decided to do in my fucking life, then." I throw the calculator at the wall and it shatters.

Her face falls, tears rushing to her eyes.

"The hell was I thinking, right?" I look at her. "I mean, it was funny at first, then you got pregnant, and practically shackled me to you with that and just when I think I'll actually make this one last, that nothing will fuck up my good time, I'm accused as the most horrible monster that's ever lived." I chuckle without humor. "What do I know?" I snarl, shoving past her, slamming the door shut behind me.

"JOKER!" She shrieks and I stop dead in my tracks, anger boiling through me.

I turn to see her in the hallway.

"WE'RE TALKIN' ABOUT THIS. I'm sick and tired of one of us walkin' away anytime we fight." She steps closer.

"I'm walking away because this is nothing but utter bullshit." I point a finger at her. "And I refuse to sit here and listen to you patronize me. I'm trying to figure out who you're trying to convince that I completely fucked you up, from day one, at Arkham; me or yourself?" I furrow my brows and she bites her lip. "I didn't make you do shit, _Harleen_. I'm assuming that's who I'm talking to because my _Harley_ wouldn't dare question a damn thing I do for her. But suddenly I've done everything I have for you because it's all apart of some huge game of manipulation."

"Electroconvulsive Therapy? Pushing me into Acid?" She laughs coldly.

"IF YOU CAN'T REMEMBER, YOU WERE SPREADING YOUR LEGS FOR ME LONG BEFORE ANY OF THAT. YOU SHOT NATHAN AND THAT NIGHT _YOU_ KISSED _ME_. NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND. THE NEXT DAY AFTER THAT, _YOU_ INITIATED SEX BETWEEN US. NOT _ME_. REMEMBER THAT?!" I walk closer to her. "Who knows, If you wouldn't have kissed me and wouldn't have started all that, we might not even be talking! I'd be doing something else and you'd be working at Arkham still. I didn't do anything to you. I didn't force you into anything. I offered you plenty of times to walk away before anything was written in stone. You had so many times to leave me alone and still not have been caught, so you could have just pretended nothing happened. And you know I wouldn't have said a damn thing to anyone about it, if that was something you decided to do. But no. You wanted to go through with it. You wanted the sex and you wanted the relationship and you were willing to throw your life away for that. I didn't trick you into anything, I didn't manipulate you into anything. You willingly shot Nathan, willingly kissed me, willingly fucked me…I mean, where are you getting 'Harleen Quinzel fell victim to The Joker's manipulation' in any of that? Please explain to me where exactly from the moment I first met you, up until the last few days you worked at the Asylum, that I broke your mind or completely wrecked you?"

She just stares at me.

"I can't keep doing this." I rub my forehead. "You keep tellin' me to get my shit together? Sweetheart, I can't tell who you even are half the time anymore. Maybe for once in my god damn life, there is someone actually more fucked up in the head than me!" I chuckle.

"I'm not fucked up." She shakes her head. "I'm fine."

"Clearly not." I snap, turning around to go to the kitchen and she follows me.

"Daddy," she grabs my wrist, pulling me to her. "You're right, okay?" She turns me around and I sigh heavily. "I know I'm not myself lately and it's just cause I'm stressed. And you're right. About all that stuff. And I'm sorry I've been bein' like this. But I've missed you and I don't want to fight our first night back together." She rests her forehead on my chest. "I love you. I'm sorry for stressin' you out."

"If we keep fightin' like this, I'm gonna have a head full of grey hair." I mumble and she giggles, making me relax a little.

"I'm already gettin' some." She looks up at me.

"Good thing you have light hair." I pat her head.

She stares at me, her smile fading a little bit. Her soft hand comes up to lightly brush over my jaw.

"What's it like bein' dead?" She asks me quietly and I shake my head.

"Not worth Talkin' about." I grab her hand gently.

"Oh, c'mon, Mistah J. What's heaven like?"

"What makes you entirely sure I went to heaven?" I raise a brow.

"Why wouldn't you?" She furrows her brows.

I smile a little, brushing my thumb over her lip before replacing it with my own.

She pulls me closer and I pick her up, wrapping her legs around my waist, sitting her on the kitchen counter as my tongue sweeps across her's.

"What's all the yelling abou— EW!" Ivy screeches, covering her eyes and turning. "You weren't really about to fuck on the counter that I plan on using for a place to put food. Are you?" She sighs.

"Would that bother you?" I ask her.

"Yes!" She snaps.

"Mmm, yeah a good counter fuck sounds great right now, don't it, Harls?" I look down at her and she giggles quietly.

"Don't." Ivy orders and I raise a brow and pull at my belt, making sure the buckle rings out so she knows I'm taking it off.

"UGH YOU ARE DISGUSTING!" She stomps back to her room and slams the door.

"You're so mean to her." Harley laughs, resting her hands on my shoulders.

"She's mean to me!" I argue and she raises a brow. "Besides, I've been pretty nice lately. Letting her hog you all to herself."

"Are you jealous of my friendship with Red?" She asks me sweetly.

"Of course not!" I reply. "Why? Should I be? Has she tried anything? I swear to god if she's into women, I'll—"

"Don't be ridiculous!" She hits my shoulder. "She's very loyal to Harvey. And I'm very loy—" she stops talking suddenly, guilt washing over her face a moment before disappearing.

"You're very…?" I raise my brows and she shakes her head clear.

"I–I don't feel very good, Mistah J. It ain't nothin' you've done or anything…I just…startin' to realize how over tired I am." She gets off the counter.

"Harley, are you sure nothing's bothering you?" I ask her and she shakes her head.

"I just need some sleep, is all." She shrugs. "I'll be in bed."

I can tell she's hiding something. And I'll be damned if I'm not going to find out what it is.

 **V•I•T•A•N•I**

"So…he's okay?" I ask Johnny over the phone.

"He's a little weak, he and Harley have been arguing some, but he's fine." He assures me.

Relief floods through me.

"Oh, thank god." I sigh, smiling a little. "That scared the shit out of me."

"Yeah, me too. I ain't ever worked under anyone else but him. It'd be weird if he were dead. I'd have to answer to someone else. It wouldn't feel right."

"Well he's said plenty that if something ever happened to him that we'd all answer to Harley. That wouldn't be that bad."

"No, it wouldn't. She's just as stubborn and twice as mean as he is." He chuckles and I rub my forehead tiredly, glancing at my stitched up, sore stomach.

"I don't know. He's pretty mean…" I bite my teeth into my cheek and he clears his throat.

"I'm sorry, about what he did, Hady." He tells me quietly and I smile a little. "I wish he wouldn't had done that. I was hoping I'd get a few more kids outta you before you closed up shop." He jokes and I roll my eyes and laugh sarcastically.

"You might've if you weren't a complete prick." I snap back.

"Listen, about all that…I'm sorry…"

"Are my ears deceiving me or is Johnny Frost apologizing for not taking our marriage seriously?" I furrow my brows.

"Not funny." He grumbles. "It's taking a lot of pride swallowing to do so."

"Ha! Yeah, I figured. So don't choke." I laugh.

"I was wondering when I was gonna hear that laugh again." He says in a sudden serious tone and I close my eyes before clearing my throat awkwardly.

"Johnny—"

"I know. I fucked things up. Big time. But I do miss you and I at least want to be friends. We were best friends before all that marriage shit happened." He points out.

"I gotta go to bed, Johnny." I reply and he sighs on the other end.

"Goodnight, Hady. I love you." He tells me sternly.

"Goodnight, Johnny." I look at the ceiling, hanging up.

I put the Phone back on the hook and snuggle into the covers, hearing Jason come in.

"You gonna talk to me?" Jason asks me, getting into bed.

I lay away from him, not acknowledging him.

"Hadlynn. I did what I had to. I knew it was him that did that to you the whole time…I figured if he let you keep your baby, _our_ baby, there'd be a price to pay. Now we won't have to worry about it anymore." He rubs a hand over my hair and I shrug him off. "Hady…please. Don't do this."

I sigh and finally roll over, looking up at him.

"I love you. So much. I did this for us." He grabs my hand and kisses it.

"I was fine. Joker wasn't going to do anything else. He was bored playing with you. You killed him for nothing." I pull my hand away and he licks his lips.

"You still don't get it." He shakes his head.

"Get what?! That after someone was done trying to kill you and take you away from me again, you do something that will just make shit a lot worse?! No! Jason, I'm sorry if I don't fucking understand that!" I scream, pulling the covers back so I can get up.

He just grabs my wrist and snatches me back into the bed, making my shoulder ache.

"He killed me. I killed him. Go toss his corpse into the Lazarus pit of you want to, I got my pay back. Now he knows how it feels." He growls darkly and I close my eyes, sniffling back tears.

"I asked you not to do this. I asked you to let it go." I shake my head. "I wanted you o let it go, Jason. I didn't want out while relationship to be focused on payback and getting even…I didn't want you constantly paranoid about Joker taking me from you again. And now—"

"He's dead. And I'm not paranoid or worried about it anymore. Now we can be happy. That's what you've wanted after all, right?" He says sternly and I think for a moment and finally nod. "So are you mad at me?"

I shake my head, and slowly wrap my arms around him.

I feel his lips on my neck and I pull away to press my lips to his instead.

He falls on top of me, running his hand in my pants.

"J–Jason." I look up at him. "We can't…I'm still not healed and—"

"—I'll be gentle." He smirks.

"Jason—oh, God." I moan, his fingers slipping into me.

"At least let me have some fun." He kisses my neck and my thoughts get clouded with Lust, and I nod my head.

He pulls my shorts and my panties off, spreading my legs.

I arch my back when his fingers return to where they were before and his tongue licks at my clit.

My stitches ache, making me keep in mind that I can't arch my back like I just did until I heal some more, but damn is hard when he's eating me like I'm his last meal.

"So beautiful." He whispers to me and I laugh.

"You're lying." I sigh, forcing myself not to react to his actions, though my back is just itching to. "I'm a hot mess right now." I add and he laughs into my skin, placing soft kisses on my flesh.

"You're always a hot mess." He teases.

"Shut up and— _right there_!" I snap up, wincing at the pain, but my hands find his hair and I watch as his tongue enters me again, his fingers now taking place on my sensitive clit. "Jason!" I throw my head back, bucking my hips and he moans into me, licking from my entrance to my clit. "Fuck, _Jason_!" I cry out, my core pooling with heat and I know I'm about to come apart.

"I'll never get tired of you screaming my name like that." His fingers dive back into my pussy and I throw my head back as his fingers on his other hand rub at my clit at the same quick pace he's fucking me.

His lips come to mine as I tense up, and welcome the pain and the pleasure that wakes through my body as each muscle tenses and relaxes the instant I cover his hands in my release.

He waits for me to finish before he makes me lay back down and he cleans me off with his tongue, making a comment about how good I taste.

When he's done, he lays by me, kissing me hotly.

"Goodnight." He whispers.

"Goodnight." I say in a sleepy, lust filled daze as I come down from my high and greet a well needed sleep.

 **Jargot:**

 **Jason hasn't been let off the hook, don't let Hadlynn's kindness towards him fool you:) and I miss writing the kids, I'm thinking about doing something major in the story that involves them but I don't know yet.**

 **Harley Quite:**

 **First off, I know what you meant when you said you were joking, so no worries. I'm happy/sad I made you cry. I mean it's a good thing because my writing made you cry in a good way but sad cause I MADE YOU CRY! IM SORRY! I'm glad you're doing better and oh my god speaking of that Jared Leto was at this panel for AT &T and he apologized at one point for being on his phone because he was playing PokemonGo. Don't worry I'm fucking addicted to it too:) **

**loreenagrgoddess:**

 **Thank you! I thought I'd go ahead and explain that whole thing with him and his first doctor, I'm glad you liked it:) WHAT COUNTRY ARE YOU IN OH MY GOD YOU HAVE TO WAIT TILL AUGUST 25?! THE FUCK. I'm so sorry, oh my god is didn't know they released it that late in some countries. I mean a couple days late yeah but 20 fucking days? What kind of fuckery even is that!? I love you too!**

 **Dream of yellow skies:**

 **Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it:)**

 **CrystalFalls1987:**

 **Harley is very happy and You'll have to wait till the next chapter to see how Esther tells them;)**

 **Start Ana:**

 **Pretty please don't apologize for not reviewing before, it's completely understandable. Thank you so, so, so, much. That made me the happiest when you said that. Stuff like that means the world to me and I love you so much for your support and being so nice thank you for making me smile with that review, I love you too.**

 **jennamichelle85:**

 **Hadlynn's not happy with Jason, don't let her fool you. Joker and Harley will need a lot of time to fix their issues, but they'll do it eventually. I love you too and I can't wait for this fucking movie oh my god:)**

 **Guest:**

 **Thank you so much! I've always loved J and Harley In the animated series, too, they're a part of my childhood and I'm so happy you like the way I write them, that means a lot to me. Thank you so much for the support, I love you and I'm having a wonderful summer and I hope you have one too!**

 **Saintsrow10:**

 **It's confusing right now, a lot are probably wondering the same thing.**

 **Mabel Madness:**

 **Awe! Thank you! It's going to take Harley and J some time to work their shit out but in the mean time, they will try to be a little nicer to each other (if you can imagine, J's not gonna want to do that very much) haha. I love you too and girl, you're story has me all kinds of fucked up and I'm waiting for you to update!**

 **RoyalFlushGang:**

 **Haha it's okay to be stalkery…not really but still I wouldn't have thought of you as a stalker If you did show up at my door. Yes. Joker puts Harley in her damn place when he gets angry (you saw some of that in this chapter, too) the fact that you compared J's resurrection to Mr. Freeze just killed me…THANK YOU. Ivy's fucking amazing. I love writing her. It's gonna take some time for J and Harley to get back to normal but it won't be impossible, it'll be kinda humorous. You'll know what I mean in the next chapter;) Jason and Hady are a wreck, it'll get better with them though. AND 17 DAYS AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 ** _Okay. We're about to get soppy and emotional so grab you tissues if you're sensitive and grab some gummy bears or something to stuff your face with. (I'm pissing while writing this by the way) sorry, just had to add some comic relief because it's about to get sentimental in this bitch._**

 ** _Dear Readers:_**

 ** _As some of you know, over a year ago, I wrote "Wicked" and finished it and then wrote "Wicked: Sadist" and then deleted that half way through writing it and deleted "Wicked" along with it._**

 ** _I just thought I could do better. So, instead of just writing stuff that was thrown together, I wrote "Wicked: Re-Loaded" and so far, I like it a hell of a lot better than the original and I like the second book a lot better than the original second book and I'm so happy that I have gotten the support and love from all of you that has motivated me to continue to write._**

 ** _Anytime any of you review, or PM me it makes me smile. Even if you don't quite agree with something and tell me *respectfully* that you don't, it makes me happy that you feel comfortable enough to grow some balls and tell me "look hoe, I love you, but that shit ain't okay" (none of you have actually worded anything like that to me but that's how I imagine you think it before you type a much more "appropriate" response). Point is, anytime I hear anything from you, especially if it's nice or you're excited about something._**

 ** _I got two reviews from two people who have never reviewed before and they both explained to me that they love the way I write and they love my stories, one of them even went as far to say that I'm a badass (which I am, by the way) and I'm used to hearing it from the wonderful and amazing people who reviews regularly and tell me how much they love me and how happy they are with the stories and I'll always, always, always, love all of you who do that (you know how you are) but to hear that from people that I never hear stuff like that from or guests that I didn't even know read the stories and loved them…_**

 ** _I've said this a lot. I can't even tell you how many times I have said this but that's because it's so true. I have some of the best people reading my stories and supporting me. Even if you don't review and you just read it and love it, that makes me so fucking happy._**

 ** _I love what I do. I love writing. I love entertaining people. I love making people feel emotion and making people laugh or cry or get angry over something that they can't help but do all that stuff because of the fact that they're so emotionally invested into it._**

 ** _I love that. It makes me so happy when anyone tells me that my story made them cry or my story makes them get excited about the movie or it makes them happy or they love how I write. I write for myself, but also for you guys._**

 ** _And after every chapter, to hear what all of you have to say makes me the happiest person ever._**

 ** _I wanted to quit writing after I deleted the first two stories I ever wrote on here but I didn't and as I started writing more the more people started telling me that they love my work and they love how good it is. I'm not conceited, I'm not bragging, but when I'm satisfied with my stories, and I have so many others satisfied with it, I'm assuming my writing isn't as bad as I thought when I first posted the first chapter of the first book in this series._**

 ** _I wanted to thank you. Not just thank you individually like I do after every chapter and respond to y'all but address everyone who has read and supported me and just hasn't reviewed because they're shy or wouldn't know what to say or just don't want to for some reason._**

 ** _I do what I do for you. I stay up late and write for you guys, I work hard to get shit straight for you guys. And it pays off. Every read, every review, ever Fav, every follow, lets me know that what I work hard on and what I'm proud of, means something to every single one of y'all. And there is nothing more satisfying than knowing that._**

 ** _So thank you for everything you've done without even knowing you've done it. Y'all are like a second family to me. I love you. I honest to god, cross my heart, hope to die, love every single one of you. And me continuing to write wouldn't have happened if it weren't for y'all. So thank you, for not letting me give up on writing._**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _Donna:)_**

 ** _xoxo_**


	37. He Made Me Understand

**WARNINGS:**

 ***EXPLICIT*** **LANGUAGE**

 **SEXUAL SITUATIONS**

 **SEXUAL INNUENDO**

 ** _He Made Me Understand_**

 _that in order to be free, I had to push aside what I knew, and become a whole new person. – Harley Quinn_

 **H•A•R•L•E•Y**

{ _Flashback –_ _ **5 Years Ago**_ _}_

 _I take my lip between my teeth, my eyes following Joker's every move._

 _He and Harvey Dent, and a few others were in the small gym of the Asylum, his arm muscles and back muscles moving diligently under pale skin and tattoos as he continued his push-ups._

 _I'd been watching him for several minutes, and his strength never wavered. I lost count of how many he had done. I got bored with counting after he hit 68. And that was minutes ago._

 _But Christ, he didn't have to stop. Especially now that a layer of sweat was starting to form Over his skin._

 _I'd be completely embarrassed if he even knew I was watching him. His eyes had been focused on Dent, who was done with his own work out, sitting on the mat a few feet from J, laughing at the things he was saying._

 _My whole body shook with pleasure at the thought of being under Joker, being the reason he was sweating like that._

 _I kick myself inwardly for feeling that way for a him. He's only been my patient for a couple weeks and I was already wanting to hop on him like white on rice._

 _But what normal woman wouldn't?! He's charming and attractive and God those fucking muscles. He is walking sex. Satan himself._

 _And seeing him work out makes me want to put my years of gymnastics and flexibility to good use._

 _I'd spread my eagle for him any day if it weren't for the damn rules that were against it. And the fact that it's "frowned upon" and "illegal", whatever that means._

 _I sigh, trying to shake my thoughts from my head, until he comes to his feet and grabs a towel to wipe his face._

 _He turns his back to me, and the other doctors watching their patients._

 _My throat makes a odd noise between moan and whimper when I see the spiral of a dragon covering his whole back._

Fuck me.

 _"Hey, Doc." His voice snaps me from my haze, and my eyes look up to meet his through the small open window of the glass room. "Fancy seeing you here. Ya stalking me or something?" He raises his brows._

 _"No. I'm doing a physically evaluation." I clear my throat, straightening my coat. "It's required in or order for your file to be updated." I smile back my slight embarrassment._

 _"Ah. And how physical will this uh…evaluation get?" He says quietly as he comes closer, licking his lips in amusement. "Because if it were up to me…" he peeks through the glass below the window, where my legs are, and his eyes travel to my breasts and then back to my face. "…it'd get pretty physical." He licks his teeth._

 _Did he just check me out and insinuate what I think he just did?_

 _"All that's left is your physical from your nurse and that's it." I reply a little confused._

 _"Mmm, shame." He says to himself more than to me. "Have a good day, Doc." He winks before stepping away._

 _{_ _ **2 Years Later**_ _}_

 _"95, 96, 97, 98, 99, 100…" I count and continue filling my nails, my back pressed to J's as my body drapes over him while he does push-ups. "…104, 105, 106, 107, 108…" I flick my gaze to his biceps and feel my legs clench together. "…112, 113, 114, 115, 116, 117…" I still count, my mouth starting to water. I turn over on my stomach, my finger brushing a strand of green hair behind his ear. He shudders, but doesn't stop his work. "…120, 121, 122, 123, 124, 125…" I press a kiss to his shoulder and he takes a huge breath. "…127, 128, 129…" with each number comes another small kiss across his skin. "…132, 133, 134, 135, 136, 137, 138, 139…" I giggle when I lick a bead of sweat from the top of his spine and he almost loses his strength in his arms for a second, grumbling under his breath. "…144, 145, 146, 147, 148, 149, 150." I quickly slide from on top of him, to under him just as he collapses on the floor to breathe. His weight crushes me under him, but I smile happily and wrap my legs around him._

 _"How come…you don't work out…like this?" He takes deep breaths and I laugh._

 _We'd been using the spare bedroom for our own time that didn't involve fucking. When Lucy wasn't crying for another bottle, and he wasn't working, and we weren't fucking – we were most likely talking or goofing off in the spare bedroom. This was one of those times where we'd been goofing off which turned into how many push-ups he could do with me on his back._

 _"Because, I get the best workout from rewardin' you for your hard work." I kiss his jaw._

 _"Give me a second to catch my breath before you start trying to reward me." He chuckles and grin widely._

 _"Sir, yes, sir." I nod. "I used to watch you." I admit and he looks at me weirdly. "Once you were workin' out in the Asylum and I had to do a physical evaluation of you and I had to watch you for at least 5 minutes, but I ended up watchin' you for about 30."_

 _"I knew you were up to something." He narrows his eyes, rolling off me._

 _"I couldn't help it!" I straddle him, sighing at the feeling of his cock pressing into my inner thigh._

 _"I remember that day." He places his hands on my hips. "I can't tell you how close I came to busting that glass and fucking you in front of God and everybody."_

 _"I wouldn't have minded." I shake my head. "Actually I remember thinkin': 'I'd spread my eagle for him any day.'" I say nervously and he bursts into laughter, sitting up._

 _"Does that deal still stand?" His hand moves to my ass and I grind on him._

 _"I don't know if I can even do a spread eagle anymore, honestly." I shrug, smiling._

 _"I think you can." He furrows his brows._

 _"I ain't stretched in a while." I sigh._

 _"At least try." He pouts._

 _"Fine. But I don't need your hands all over me or I won't be able to focus." I get up and stretch my arms and my legs a little. "Ready?" I ask him and he claps his hands._

 _"Would it help if I were on the receiving end of that or…?" He teases and I scoff._

 _My flexibility has barely changed over the past few months that I haven't stretched, surprisingly, and my crotch hits the floor, both of my legs on either side of me in a straight line._

 _"Mama's still got it!" I yell triumphantly, then a cramp erupts where my thigh meets my pelvis. "No she ain't." I laugh and wince, and lay down, my fingers gently massaging the cramp out. "Don't think I'll be able to spread my eagle for you without gettin' a cramp unless I start stretchin' everyday again." I smile, a little embarrassed and he helps me up._

 _"That's okay. As long as you can fuck like a bitch in heat, it's fine." He growls, nipping my ear and I squeak eagerly._

 **J•O•K•E•R**

{Present}

"Ah, ah, ah!" Harley slaps my hand away from her ass. "No touchin'." She scolds. "This is about healin' our relationship. We can't heal our relationship through sex."

"Sex is healthy for a relationship." I argue.

"So is communication. Somethin' we lack in." She pokes my nose. "Too much intimacy and not enough communication ain't healthy. Just like too much communication and not enough intimacy ain't healthy either. We need a good 50/50 balance of these things in order to grow not only as individuals, but also as a couple." She explains. "Exactly why I got these!" She hands me a packet of papers that read:

' **STEPS TO A HAPPY MARRIAGE'**

"Marriage? We ain't married." I grumble.

"Well, no, but we basically are. So the same rules apply." She pipes happily. "Now, if you'll turn the page…" she reaches out and turns it for me and smiles sweetly.

 **Step 1: Expect less and get more from your partner.**

I can't help the "ha!" that comes out of my mouth and she gives me a death glare before she starts reading.

"'Many people assume that conflict is kryptonite to relationships. But it's actually frustration. Specifically, frustration forms when a partner's expectations go unmet.'" she clears her throat and raises a brow at me. "'Happy couples have realistic expectations, both about relationships in general and about their relationship in particular. One myth is that healthy couples don't have conflict. Conflict is inevitable. In fact, If you aren't having conflict, you aren't talking about the important issues in your relationship.' Again," she says. "Ahem." She clears her throat again and I lick my lips with narrowed eyes. "Well ain't this informative?" She quips. "'Have you and your partner separately write your top two expectations for your relationship (i.e., how you think your partner should treat you; your deal breakers). If your partner isn't aware of your expectations, how can they meet them?'" She grins.

"Kill me." I rub my temple, looking at the next step.

 **Step 2: Give incentives and rewards**.

"'Couples show affective affirmation through words and actions. It's as simple as saying 'I love you' or 'You're my best friend.' Affirmative behaviors can be -anything from turning the coffee pot on in the morning for your partner to sending them a sexy email to filling their tank with gas. Contrary to popular belief, men need more affective affirmation than women because women can get it from other people in their lives. The key is to give consistent affirmation, rather than heaps of it at once.'" She continues reading from the paper.

"It's getting worse." I rub my eyes.

She just ignores me.

"'An affirmation a day can keep a couple happy. Either saying something affirming to your partner or doing something affirming for them once a day.'"

"Okay, I do that!" I point a finger at her. "I compliment you every day." I cross my arms.

"Not that 'Harley, your pussy is so tight' isn't a romantic compliment but something a bit more would be preferred, Mistah J."

 **Step 3: Have daily briefings for improved communication.**

"You need to pay attention to this one, Pud." She coughs. "'Most couples will say that they communicate. But this communication is commonly called 'maintaining the household,' which includes talks about paying the bills, buying groceries, helping the kids with homework or calling the in-laws. Instead, meaningful communication means getting to know your partner's inner world. When you're really happy, you know what makes your partner tick and really understand them.'"

"Let me guess…you think we've been just 'maintaining the household'."

"I know we've been just 'maintaining the household'." She retorts.

"Okay, Dr. Phil." I roll my eyes.

"'Practice the 10-minute rule. That involves every single day talking to your partner for at least 10 minutes about something other than four topics: work, family, who's going to do what around the house or your relationship. Couples can talk over the phone, by email or in person. The key is to get to know your partner.'"

"Then we'll have nothing to talk about." I hiss.

"It's worth a try." She sighs.

 **Step 4: Implement change.**

"'Every relationship gets into a rut. Implementing change can help, and there are many ways to do that. One way to implement change is to add something new. The main idea is to mimic your relationship when you first met one another.'"

"I'm about to strangle myself with my tie." I whisper.

"'To reduce boredom and keep things fresh, change up your routine. For instance Instead of going to the same restaurant, find some new exotic restaurant in the city. Vacation somewhere new or take a class together. Another strategy is to do an arousal-producing activity or an activity that gives you a surge of adrenal or excitement. If you do that activity with your partner, the arousal or adrenaline produced by that other activity can actually get transferred to your partner or relationship.'"

"See! It's telling us to have sex! It's in the pamphlet. Which means, it should be smart to listen." My hand reaches out to rub her thigh and she snatches away from me.

 **Step 5: Keep costs low and benefits high.**

 **"'** The first four steps focus on adding or bolstering the positives in your relationship. This step focuses on keeping costs low. Based on study and other literature, a happy couple has a 5 to 1 ratio. That is, they have five positive feelings or experiences to every one negative feeling or experience. It isn't that you need to approach your relationship with a calculator. But it's important to audit your relationship regularly and consider the costs and benefits. Many couples assume that there should be a balance between the pros and cons. If you have the positives in your right hand and the costly behaviors in your left hand, make sure your right goes way down, so The positive things really need to outweigh the negatives. Research also suggests that there are six top costly behaviors: constant fighting, miscommunication, household chores, jealousy, keeping secrets and not getting along with a partner's family.'"

"Is this done yet?" I whine and she kicks my leg with her foot.

 **"'** You can audit your relationship by essentially making a traditional pros and cons list. Take a piece of paper, and draw a line down the middle. On the left side, write down all the positive emotions and behaviors connected to your partner and relationship. On the right side, jot down all the negative emotions and behaviors associated with your partner and relationship. Again, Make sure the left side is always much longer in length and quantity than the right side. Ask your partner to do this, too.'"

"Well. That was nice." I toss the paper on the floor and grab her, laying her on the table. "Now I need breakfast." I smile widely and she squeals as I press my lips to her exposed tummy.

"Daddy! You need to take this stuff seriously." She giggles, sitting up.

"Baby." I groan, stepping away.

"Please? For me." She gives me the puppy dog face and I sigh, stomping my foot.

"Fine." I huff and she squeaks and pounces on me, wrappings her legs around my waist, peppering my face with kisses.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squeezes me tightly. "This is gonna be great, Mistah J. It really is. Oh, we're gonna be good as new in no time!" She kisses my cheek before pulling away. "I gotta tell Ivy!" She hops up and down and dashes to the plants room.

There's a knock on the door, and I go to open it. I'm met by Johnny's face and I furrow my brows when he holds something out to me.

"From Lucy. Is Hady back yet?"

"Nope. She's with Jason." I grumble, opening the letter from my daughter roughly at the mention of the pest that is Jason Todd.

I walk back into the house and my smile grows wide.

Dear Daddy and Mommy,

You should know that I'm not actually writing this, Nina is, or Abuelita. Point is, Esther is writing it for me because I can't write very pretty like she can. And pretty people deserve pretty letters so here you go.

Daddy, I love you and miss you more than mommy. Mommy, I miss you too but you're Daddy's my favorite, just like I know he's your favorite, too.

Anyway, I'm fine. You should be happy to know that besides the fact I have been eating ice cream every night for dinner for the past week, I have managed to dodge the bullet of diabetes. Promise to make my eating habits better. I also promise to stop putting quarters in the garbage disposal but hey, I have to get my laughing off my chest somehow.

I'm very pretty, as always, so not much has changed about the way I look since you left but I am sadder than I was when you were home. I love you and I miss you and I can't wait to see you again.

Love,

Lucyfer.

ps – when you do bust out of there, bring home some ice cream:)

"I'm about to go give this to Hadlynn." Johnny tells me and I nod, waving him off.

Only a second after Johnny leaves, there's another knock on the door.

"Christ, people." I grumble, opening the door to see Crane. "What the hell do you want?"

"Oh, I came to talk to Harley."

"Why would you need to talk to _my_ Harley?" I narrow my eyes.

"Oh, dear…well…" he chuckles. "This is awkward."

"Excuse me?" I raise a brow.

"Well, I just assumed – since you two are still together – that she told you she kissed me and you forgave her. I see now you're still together because you didn't even know."

 **V•I•T•A•N•I**

{ _Flashback –_ _ **3 Years Ago**_ }

 _"No! You know he's a complete creep! I'm not even givin' him a chance to get Hady alone! You know he's got the hots for her, Mistah J!" I hear Harley screech._

 _"Distraction. She'll be posing as a distraction." He replies in a sigh._

 _"You don't need a distraction. You all on your own are pretty convincing. This punk owes you money, then he owes you money. You shouldn't have to use distractions to get it back. You should just walk in there and threaten glow his fuckin' brains on the Wall if he don't give it up." She states sternly and I furrow my brows, expecting J to slap her at her tone but there's another low sigh from him._

 _"I'm not arguing with you. You can either help me or stay at home. I don't care at this point. Hadlynn's not gonna need her older sister breathing down her damn neck the rest of her life. Stop acting like she can't defend herself if he were to take things too far." He scoffs, walking out the room. I rush back to my room so he doesn't know I was eavesdropping._

 _ **L**_ _ater that night, Johnny parks outside Halfwit and hands me a small earpiece._

 _"We'll tell you when we're done." He says lowly. "Don't fuck this up, Hadlynn." He narrows his eyes._

 _"Yes, Johnny." I reply with a small nod._

 _I get out and walk in through the back, met by the harsh and threatening eye contact of J from where he and Harley are gathered with some others discussing business._

 _Ronnie, the owner of the club, isn't with them, which is a good sign._

 _I walk carefully to the bar, ignoring the gazes of the hungry men that are wasting money that should be spent on their families, on naked women who dry hump poles and married men for a living._

 _"What can I get for you?" Eliza, probably the most clothed woman in the place, asks me eagerly. "Myx Moscato?"_

 _"Straight Vodka." I rub my forehead._

 _"Damn, straying away from your usual, everything alright?" She places the bottle on the counter._

 _"Not at all." I reply, about to pull my money out._

 _"That won't be necessary, Lynn." A sharp voice pins my ears and I tense up. Only one person had ever called me that, and it got on my last nerve. "I'd never make a queen pay for her own drinks." He presses a kiss to my hand. "And how are we doing?"_

 _"Ronnie." I smile fakely, so tempted to snatch my hand away, but I don't._

Humor him.

 _"I'm doing pretty rough."_

 _"Oh, no. Care to tell me?" He brushes a curl from my cheek and I shudder a little._

 _"Marriage troubles is all." I lie._

 _"Awe, my poor, poor Lynnie." He shakes his head. "Do you want to talk about it?"_

 _If you say yes, he'll offer somewhere more private to talk, you'll keep him busy while J does the exchange with Ronnie's right hand man._

 _"If you don't mind." I even bat my lashes for extra effect and he smiles creepily._

 _"Can we go somewhere more private?" He raises a brow._

 _I nod, and he takes my hand, leading me to the door that leads to a hallway that holds several rooms._

 _My eyes lock with J's and I give him a slight nod before turning back to Ronnie._

 _He leads me into one of the rooms and locks the door behind him._

 _My body tenses at the action and I clench my jaw briefly. I shouldn't be nervous, I'm usually not – being that I'm used to being trapped in rooms with strange men at Joker's demand to be bait for something – but an uneasy feeling rolls through my gut for some odd reason._

 _His gaze flickers to the bed for a moment and he's walking to me slowly._

 _"Why're you really uneasy, Lynn?" He asks curiously._

 _"I told you. I'm having marriage problems."_

 _"I'm sure you are being that Johnny walked out of here last night with one of my girls on his Arm and went back to the motel 6 down the road but that doesn't mean you're not upset about something else."_

 _His words make my heart sink. Johnny wasn't helping Joker, he was fucking a whore._

 _And I damn myself for feeling tears prick my eyes because of it._

 _"Awe, Lynn." Ronnie brushes his thumb over the tear that spills and he kisses my forehead. "I'll kill him if you want me to." He offers._

 _"It's fine." I smile a little and he pulls me closer._

 _"Then how else can I get your mind off things for a few minutes?" He whispers lowly and I close my eyes and take a deep breath._

 _"Hady, we need more time." Harley's voice barely sounds in my ear, but I hear it fine. "Clear ya throat if you caught that?"_

 _They can hear everything through my earpiece without me pressing a button or anything so I clear my throat a little and I hear her mumble something to J._

 _Ronnie took me clearing my throat as a signal to back off and he steps back a little, rubbing the back of his neck._

 _"I'm sorry, I didn't…"_

 _I don't hear a word he's saying because commotion on the other end of my earpiece sounds and Harley's voice sounds clearly._

 _"Buy us time, J's Poundin' this pigs face in."_

 _"I didn't mean to scare you off or anything." I walk closer to him._

 _"You didn't. It takes a lot to scare me."_

That explains why he's still screwing J over.

 _"I'm just…not used to being around a man who isn't constantly hitting me."_

Victim card. Works every time _._

 _"I'd never hurt you." He comes closer to me, his lips inches from mine._

 _"I know." I sigh out, wrapping an arm around his waist, pulling him flush against me. "Thank you."_

 _I want to gauge my eyes out and my ears off but it's working._

 _He sweeps his thumb over my bottom lip and kisses me._

 _Despite the fact that he's older than J and creepy to the biggest extent, he's not very hard to look at for his age. Which makes it easier for me to continue to play this little game._

 _"Okay, Hady, we're good. Come on." Harley's voice tells me, but I don't care._

 _He moves me to the bed, pushing me down._

 _"Hady?" Harley asks me._

 _I ignore her, my hands running through his hair, instead._

 _He kisses my neck, his teeth nipping at my skin._

 _"Hadlynn?" Harley asks again._

 _I ignore her again, my legs wrapping around his waist._

 _His tongue brushes against my skin and I moan softly._

 _"Hadlynn!" Harley sounds worried now._

 _I ignore her again, snatching the zipper of my dress down my side and he pulls it from over my head. I grin at him, unbuttoning his shirt as fast as I can._

 _"Vitani!" Joker suddenly screams through the earpiece._

 _I groan and rip it out of my ear and throw it across the room, my tongue and Ronnie's intertwined._

 _I moan, my back arching and he lets out a low growl as my crotch grinds into his._

 _"Vitani!" The door bursts open and Ronnie is yanked from me._

 _"The fuck is goin' on here?" Harley hisses to him._

 _I'm pulled up from the bed suddenly and it takes me a second to realize that J was the one who did it, and he's peering down at me angrily as some of his guys have their guns trained on Ronnie._

 _"We're leaving. Now."_

 _"_ _ **W**_ _hat the fuck was that?!" He screams when we get back to the house._

 _Everyone is staring at us and he rubs his face._

 _"Everyone leave." He orders._

 _All his henchmen leave, Johnny curls his lip in anger and Harley looks at me worriedly before leaving._

 _"Tell me you weren't doing what I know you were doing." He says in a growl and I shake. "When I told you I wanted you to distract for a few minutes, I didn't mean fuck him."_

 _"We didn't—"_

 _"No but that's exactly what you were going to do if I wouldn't have intervened."_

 _"And What a savior you are for it." I spit back venomously._

 _"If you're gonna start fucking everyone and their brother, at least let me know beforehand so I can name my price!" He barks back._

Did he just…?

 _"So you wouldn't hesitate to turn me out like some fucking trick?" I narrow my eyes._

 _"If the shoe fits, wear it!" He screams. "If you have no problem screwing men you don't even fucking know, then by all means, screw them! Just let me get in on the profits because God knows there's a lot of men that would cut one of their balls out to even have you acknowledge their existence! So why not get something other than STD's in return for you spreading your legs so easily now!" He's shaking._

 _I don't know why he's mad exactly. The fact I was screwing around on the job, literally, or the fact that I almost slept with a complete stranger. And a creep at that._

 _"If Harley did something like that, you wouldn't even be acting like she existed right now. You'd be in your office, ignoring her. So I don't know why the hell you're getting all over—"_

 _"If Harley pulled some shit like that, the bitch would be dead." He spits. "And she wouldn't even do anything like that to begin with, not even if she hated me." He shakes his head. "She'd never ignore orders, she'd never initiate sex between her and a man she barely fucking knows! What if we wouldn't have interrupted you two? What if you would have decided to stop and what if he didn't stop? I know you can take care of yourself but Hadlynn, he's bigger than me weight wise! You wouldn't have been able to push him off you! Do you want to be raped again? Because you took your earpiece out, we wouldn't have been able to hear anything, you were getting him all riled up – men don't like it when you get them hard and then don't tend to it – and you had your guard down! You would've been fucked – literally – if you decided not to go through with it, and we didn't go in there. I don't like you. You're the biggest pain in my neck I'll ever have but I don't like people touching what's not theirs, more. That's why I'm so upset. Because you let that sleaze ball…" he trails off. "You're married!"_

 _Johnny. I never even thought about what he'd do to me. I'm dead._

 _"Don't let this shit happen again. A. – because you should never let your guard down on a job and B. – because Me or Harley or one of the guys ain't always gonna be around to get you out of stuff like that." He points a finger at me. "You're dismissed."_

{Present}

"Good morning." Jason smiles at me and I look at him briefly in the mirror.

"Morning." I wipe my tears and get my shit together rather quickly, but not quick enough.

"Hey," he turns me around to face him. "What's wrong?" He wipes my tears and they keep coming. "Hadlynn, talk to me."

"I miss my family." I admit to him and his face falls.

"We kinda have a family of our own now, though."

"It's not the same." I shaky my head.

"It'll take some time to get used to it, yeah, but—"

"That's the thing, Jason. I–I don't want to get used to it. I want _my_ family." I snap suddenly, my voice thick with tears. "I want My sister, and I want Joker and even Johnny and Danny and Roscoe and Rocco and even that god forsaken dick that runs around in the Panda suit with the automatic." My voice breaks and he stares at me, disappointed, but also like he feels bad.

"Hadlynn, I understand you weren't expecting any of this to happen. But that's my baby. That's our baby." He shakes his head slowly. "I can't let you live with them and raise our kid around them."

"I'm not…so sure it's…it-it's…"

"It's what?" He furrows his brows. "Hadlynn?"

"Me and Johnny—" he cuts me off, slapping me so hard I'm on the floor.

Of course me and Johnny didn't do anything, but there was no way Jason was gonna let me walk away without a fight, knowing I was pregnant with his kid. So I did what I had to.

And it was working.

I just didn't expect him to slap me.

"Get out." He tells me painfully.

"Jaso—"

"Get. Out. And don't come back." He spits.

"Jason."

"GET OUT!" He shakes angrily and I see tears in his eyes.

"FINE!" I scream back, stomping to the door. I open it and I'm face to face with Johnny.

"Hey, Vinny sent—"

"You son of a bitch." I hear Jason growl before a gunshot rings out and Johnny's grips my shoulder to keep from falling.

Jason shot him in the thigh, dangerously close to his groin, which I know Jason was aiming for.

"Jason!"

"Move." He orders me, cocking the hammer back again.

"You might wanna listen to your little girlfriend, Bird." Johnny groans.

"I'm killing you." Jason replies sharply.

"No, you're not." I snap back sternly. "Jason, please. Can we please talk this over." I beg him.

"I'm done talking, Vitani. Talking is the only reason he's still alive! I've already killed his boss."

"Look a there." Johnny scoffs. "He's just as stupid as I suspected."

"That's it—" I grab Jason's gun before he can shoot Johnny.

"You wait out here." I order Johnny.

I shut the door and turn back to Jason.

"Jason—"

"Don't. Don't even try. I know everything you're about to say is all lies and I'm sick of it!" He slams his hand down on the counter.

"Jason," I say lower, sliding my hand up his arm. "Please. I love you, I love you so much and I don't want to lose you. Please just let me go over to stay with my sister and I promise I'll come back and see you every now and then and I'll call you every night."

"You're not welcome here anymore, Vitani. There's nothing to negotiate. Get the fuck out." He tries to get away from me, but I refuse; pulling his lips to mine. He protests, shoving me off of him and I can't help but laugh.

"I know you're just aching to smack the hell out of me like you did earlier." I raise a brow. "So why not just fuck the hell out of me instead? It'd hurt just as bad if you do it the right way."

"You're just as crazy as them." He comes to a realization and I step closer to him.

"There's plenty of method to our madness, I assure you."

"Get. Out."

"You don't really want me out, do you? I mean, your mouth is telling me one thing." I have him pinned to the counter, my stomach pressed against his abdomen. "But your head is telling me something completely different." I grab him roughly and he grits his teeth. "Please, Jason? Just one last time before I go back?" I bite my lip, something I know drives him crazy and he growls in the back of his throat and I welcome the rough shove that he brings to me, making my back pop when it hits the counter. He's pulling my shorts down and unzipping his pants.

He pushes into me and I moan loudly, raking my hands through his hair. His thrusts are fast and hard, leaving bruises no doubt. And I welcome them, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"I hate you." He seethes in my ear.

"No you don't." I argue in the same tone. "I'd be dead if you did." I grab his chin and push my tongue into his mouth. He accepts it greedily, making me whimper. His lips trail down to my neck and my eyes glance at the door to see Johnny watching us.

I should feel embarrassed or scream at him to get out and give us privacy, instead I smile widely and don't break eye contact.

He looks angry. Pissed that someone's got their hands all over his wife. It reminds me of the look he gave me that night I almost had consensual sex with Ronnie.

Johnny was jealous and mad at me, and if his face was an indicator of anything, it was that I'd be sorry for rubbing this in his face.

But fuck it. I didn't care at the time. I had my current boyfriend buried to the hilt in me, building up a consuming fire in me that was about to release, all while my ex watched in his own personal hell.

When my orgasm came, I rested my head against Jason's shoulders and when he finished, he pulled out and spilled on the floor.

He grabbed me from the counter and practically drags me to the door by my hair before he throws me out and slams the door in my face.

I look up at Johnny, who followed him out, who's brown eyes still burn into mine and I laugh.

"Wonder what's pissed in his cornflakes." I get up and pull my shorts up my legs. "What?" I ask him and he sighs.

"I thought we might actually try to fix things." He says lowly.

"Ha! Fix things?! I'm pregnant with another man's baby, the same man I literally just fucked in front of you! Not to mention the three years of abuse and cheating and all the other bullshit! We're beyond fixing, Johnny!" I laugh harder. "You're just easy sex at this point."

I have no clue what's possessed me to change so suddenly in the last hour, but a part of me doesn't like it.

But I don't like what Johnny replies with, even more.

"That why you started fucking with Jason in the first place? Joker labeled you as easy sex so to piss him off you went to Jason?"

"Where the hell would you get that idea?"

"He told me the whole thing, Hadlynn. He screwed you first, to get to Harley, and then he discarded you when Harley finally granted herself to him."

 _Fuck that damn lie._

I expected J to already tell Johnny it was bullshit to begin with, clearly Joker thinks it's funny himself or he wouldn't still be playing along.

"Oh, I assure you, I walked away from him."

"And what makes you think I believe that?" He raises a brow.

"You clearly believe everything else you've heard about it." I push past him and he follows closely behind, having to take his tie off at some point as a tourniquet for his leg.

 ** _UPDATE! I tried to stay away and have a break, I really did but you guys…it's impossible with all the SS stuff coming out._**

 **xMariana:**

 **PORTUGAL OH MY GOD ACCENTS! (I love accents. They're pretty to me) I've come to find out I have fans all over the world and it makes me happy. Thank you so, so, so much from the bottom of my heart for your support and for the love you have shown me. I love you too all the way from America and I hope you liked this chapter:)**

 **Guest:**

 **Stuff like that will be happening next chapter. Can't tell you what all happens but it's a lot. Jason's insanity will get worse because the pit did change him (clearly or else he wouldn't have slapped Hadlynn) so it'll be fun to write and hopefully exciting and fun to read. Thank you and I hope you liked the chapter.**

 **Guest:**

 **WHY WOULD YOU ASK ME THAT?! I'm just kidding but that is kinda hard because Killing Joke and Death In The Family are both two of my favorites but Killing Joke definitely has to be my favorite out of the two because the way it was illustrated and the Joker's joke at the end:) plus it's dark. I mean him beating Jason to death practically was dark too but he crippled Barbara and took pretty not-so-tasteful pictures of her and then kidnapped Gordon and then showed him his own daughters naked pictures while she was paralyzed and bleeding heavily and he didn't even know Barbara was Batgirl which kind of makes it better. I feel bad for liking that one so much but it's my favorite. Both were very difficult to write because I didn't just want to write it but then have it not serve its justice to the comics. So far I haven't gotten anything negative from Jason's death or Barbara being paralyzed so I think I did a descent job of writing them in. The Robin tattoo is there definitely but hasn't been mentioned but it will be in the next chapter actually because it ties into something else. I love answering questions, don't apologize for asking them, I'm perfectly fine with it:) thank you for your support, I hope you liked this chapter.**

 ** _**Im about to rant. But it's a good rant**_**

 ** _If you haven't seen the trailers for each individual character what the fuck are you doing with your fucking life. For those of you who have seen the ones that have been released so far…OH MY LANTA. OH. MY. LAN. TA. CAN I JUST SAY HOW SLICK JOKER AND HARLEY ARE IN THIS FUCKING MOVIE?! CAN I?! IM WATCHING HARLEY'S TRAILER AND SHE KICKING THIS SCALEY EYEBALL THINGS ASS (BEING A BADASS AS ALWAYS) ALL THE SUDDEN THIS BITCH WHIP OUT A PHONE (I DOUBT SHE SUPPOSED TO HAVE IT) AND SHE GOT A FUCKING TEXT FROM J SAYING "IM CLOSE BE READY" AND SHE FINISH FUCKING THIS CREATURE THATS IN THE ELEVATOR UP AND SHE JUST STRUT OUT WHEN THE ELEVATOR STOPS, AINT SAY SHIT TO THE REST OF THE SQUAD ABOUT JOKER AND JUST WIGGLES HER LIL ASS RIGHT THROUGH THE GROUP. LIKE DAMN BITCH. WHATCHU GOT PLANNED WITH DADDY THO?! SLICK AS FUCK._**

 ** _AND THEN JOKERS OH MY CHEESE AND RICE. YALL. ITS CLEAR TO ME THAT THIS MAN LOVES THIS WOMEN. FIRST OFF HIS DAMN VOICE IN THE BEGINNING WHEN HE WAS TALKING TO JOHNNY AND HES LIKE "WHERE IS SHE?" YOU CAN TELL HE IS DONE WITH PEOPLES SHIT, HE GOT DONE HAVING A DAMN BREAKDOWN CAUSE HE WANT WIFEY BACK (I MEAN ITS HARLEY QUINN WHOS MARGOT ROBBIE SO WHO WOULDN'T WANT HER BACK) AND ALL HE WANTS IS TO JUST GET HIS GIRL BACK. AND THEN YOU GOT FUCKING ALPHA DOUCHE BAG (WHAT A LOT OF PEOPLE ARE CALLING IKE BARINHOLTS CHARACTER CAUSE HES THE DOUCHEY SECURITY GUARD AT THE PRISON THAT CAUSES DUMB SHIT TO HAPPEN) ABOUT TO GET FUCKED. UP. BY JOKER WHICH IS SOMETHING I WILL BE FUCKING PRAISING JESUS DURING BECAUSE I AINT LIKE ALPHA DOUCHE BAG. I DONT. LIKE. HIM. AND SPEAKING OF HIM THE FUCK IS HE DOING CALLING HARLEY "HOTTY"?! NAH AH. BACK THE FUCK UP. GOT ME FUCKED UP. THAT IS BABY GIRL/WIFEY/QUEEN AND NONE OF THAT IS YOURS. FUCCC YOU MEAN "HOTTY" UGHH. AND THEN YOU GOT JOKER AND HARLEY KISSING WHICH I ORGASMED ON SIGHT BECAUSE A. JOKER AND HARLEY B. JARED AND MARGOT. AND C. IF YOU LOOK AT HIS FACE RIGHT BEFORE THEY KISS, HE LOOKS SO FUCKING HAPPY AND RELIEVED AND HE LOOKING AT HER LIKE I LOOK AT CUTE ANIMALS THAT I LOVE. I SWEAR ON MY GOLD FISH. HE LOVES HER. AND THEN YOU GOT A WIDER VIEW OF HIM IN HIS CIRCLE OF KNIVES AND OTHER SHIT HAVING HIS DAMN BREAKDOWN AND YOU SEE UMMMM A PINK BABY ONSIE AND UMMM A BLUE BABY ONSIE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO? THEY FUCKING WITH MY EMOTIONS AND THEN YOU GOT HIM IN THAT BLACK AND WHITE TUX (GOT ME FEELIN SOME TYPE OF WAY) AND HE GOT HIS ARMS OPEN AND HE LIKE "COME ON, BABY" IN THAT DAMN FUCKING DEEP, CREEPY BUT SEXY AS FUCK VOICE (I ASUME HES TALKING TO HARLEY BECAUSE HES WEARING THE SAME SUIT WHEN THEY KISS) AND BY THIS POINT HE SAY THAT SHIT AND IM LIKE "YAAAAAAAAAAAAS, DADDY!" OH MY LANTA. AND YOU KNOW THEY ABOUT TO BE SEPARATED ALL OVER AGAIN AND SO IM DYIN OVER THAT AND IM GONE BE A PUSSY AND CRY WHEN THEY DO BECAUSE SHES LIKE NEMO AND HES LIKE MARLIN AND HE BEEN LOOKIN FOR NEMO FOREVER AND THEY FINALLY FIND EACH OTHER AND NEMO IS ABOUT TO BE TAKEN BACK AND PUT BACK IN THE FISH TANK AND ITS FRUSTRATING BECAUSE NEMO AND MARLIN LOVE EACH OTHER AND NEMO DONT NEED TO BE PUT IN A FISH TANK…ANYWAY HIS WHOLE TRAILER AND HARLEY'S, FRIED MY CHICKEN AND ROASTED MY TATORS. IM SATISFIED. I AINT GOT NO MORE DOUBTS ABOUT THIS MOVIE._**

 ** _Okay. My rant is over with. I'm good. I'm gucci. I'm happy. I love y'all. Let me know what y'all thought of the chapter and these trailers because I AM DYING OVER HERE._**


	38. Their Morals, Their Code

**_WARNING:_**

 ** _*EXPLICIT*_** ** _LANGUAGE_**

 ** _Derogatory Terms (not meant to be offensive, just because I write about it – doesn't mean I agree with it.)_**

 ** _Their Morals, Their Code_**

 _it's a bad joke. – The Joker_

 **H•A•R•L•E•Y**

 _{Flashback –_ _ **5 Years Ago**_ _}_

 _"Mister Joker!" I squeal, laughing as he tickles me._

 _"Shh," he whispers in my ear. "Only been a happy couple a few months and you're already complaining." He chuckles darkly and I push him off me._

 _"Play time's over, I've been instructed to walk you to your cell because the guards are at some kind of meeting." I get off my desk and fix my cloths. "So, be a good boy and put your cuffs back on or Mommy will have to punish you." I tease and he raises his brows._

 _"And Mommy better learn her place, or Daddy will have to take her over his knee and show her exactly who's the boss." He growls dangerously to me an I raise my brows, a jolt of pleasure shooting through me and I bite my lip._

 _"Yes, sir." I Whimper, sad that we can't go another round._

 _He puts his cuffs on and I open the door for him._

 _Very convenient that the cameras for this whole floor are broken for the time being, so when he playfully pushes me with his shoulder and I push him back._

 _"Can you act your age instead of your shoe size?" I pretend to scold him and he pushes me again._

 _"You're no fun." He pouts._

 _"I have bruises in me and in places on my skin they should never be." I cut my eyes. "I'm plenty of fun, clearly." I hiss._

 _"Touché." He smirks slyly._

 _"I've come to the conclusion that our relationship is extremely inappropriate." I joke in a serious tone and he lets out a single "Ha!" and I smile._

 _"And when did you discover this?" He pokes back._

 _"When I grew accustomed to calling you 'Daddy'." I smile smugly._

 _"What's wrong with that?"_

 _"Aside from the constant reminder that I have Daddy issues." I smile a little and he chuckles._

 _"I like your Daddy issues, they make sex great."_

 _"If anyone were to know that me and you were doing all this…" I look at him pointedly._

 _"…You'd be thrown in here with me and I could have you anytime of the night." He says matter of fact._

 _"Ah, really now? Little selfish don't you think?"_

 _"Just like having what's mine is all." He grins to himself._

 _"Well you—"_

 _"Dr. Quinzel," I shove J away from me before Arkham could look up from his file, I'm assuming he heard my voice._

 _"Yes?" I raise a brow._

 _"Are you—oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize you were with a patient."_

 _"Dr. Leland told me to deliver my patients to their cells myself since security is at a mandatory meeting." I clear my throat, J eyeing me with an amused brow raised._

 _"I have a few updated files for you to keep in your desk on a few patients." He hands them to me, and I nod slowly._

 _"Okay. Thank you. I'll put them in my drawer when I get back to my office." I nod firmly._

 _He just stares at my chest, his eyes starting to gaze lower._

 _"Ahem." J clears his throat loudly. "If you'd be so kind as to not look at my doctor like a fucking meal, and excuse us." He snarls._

 _"I'll let you finish your…what you're doing here, and I'll see you later." Doctor Arkham narrows his eyes._

 _"Yes, sir." I smile fakely._

 _When he turns the corner on the opposite end of the hall I roll my eyes and gag._

 _"Could he get any creepier? Did you see him lookin' at my boobs? He's a complete sicko, Mister J, I swear." I move angrily and he scoffs._

 _"It took every part of my being not to beat the hell outta him." He growls and I look at him._

 _"We should've jumped him." I decide._

 _"Ya think we coulda taken him?" He asks me with a slick smile._

 _"Are you kiddin' me? Hell Yeah we coulda taken him. We're like Sid and Nancy, Bonnie and Clyde, CatDog, Spongebob and Patrick, Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie, Marilyn Monroe and John F. Kennedy, Beyoncé and Jay-Z, okay. We are a fucking power couple. We make other couples look pathetic. I mean, sure we're the total opposite of each other; I'm sane and you have a couple issues that are being worked on and I'm a little tiny bit loud and you're not a man of many words and I'm a woman and you're a man and I'm broke and you're rich…I'm a breath of fresh air to most people, ya know…and you…ya know, um, you…breathe air…but our opposites compliment each other. I made a good choice regarding my ties to you. We'll be okay." I nod nervously as we approach his cell. "We'll be okay, right?" My hands fumble with the key, and I accidentally drop it because my hands are shaking with jittery nerves. He grabs them off the floor and unlocks the cell himself, handing me my keys._

 _"We'll be just fine, Harley." He assures me before shutting the door and leaving me in the hallway._

{Present}

I hear the door open and close, and I come out of Ivy's room to see Hadlynn, and Johnny.

"Hady!" I rush to her, wrapping my arms around her neck.

She hugs me back, as if I'd be taken from her at any moment. My eyes meet Johnny's and fall to his leg where blood is seeping through his navy tie that's tied around his leg.

"What happened?" I ask him.

"I accidentally shot him." Hadlynn tells me before he can answer. She pulls away and looks at him with a small smile. "I was about to help him with it." She assures me.

"Okay." I nod, my eyes glaring at J.

"I'm glad you're home." Is all he says to her…almost like he's holding back anger.

She just nods slowly and grabs Johnny's wrist, leading him to the living room.

"You okay, Pud?" I raise a brow worriedly and he nods slowly.

"Couldn't be better, kid." His tone doesn't change and I frown a little when he walks to our room.

"Daddy," I follow him. "What's wrong?" I shut the door and he rubs his face.

"You know…I felt horrible for what I did while we were apart." He says eerily.

"Well, it's all in the past, Mistah J. Nothin' to worry about, really. Your Harley girl is very forgivin'." I pat his shoulder.

"Too bad, I'm not." He whispers and I furrow my brows, my heart stopping for a second.

"W-What?" I swallow the lump in my throat.

"Hmm? Nothing. I mean, I'm fine now. I was a little worried if you were still upset with me. But if you've forgiven me, then great. But if you ever did anything like that…I'd be upset. Good thing my little girl is as loyal as they come. Ain't that right?"

My voice catches in my throat.

"Y-Yeah." I force myself to speak and he grins, cups my face between his hands.

"Baby, you're the greatest." He kisses me, and hugs me tightly and I feel guilt wire through me.

"Ha, funny you say that." I hug him back.

"Why's that?" He pulls away. "It's not funny to me. You're a complete doll!" He pats my cheek.

"I'm not completely perfect." I smile fakely and he furrows his brows.

"Of course you are!" He insists.

"I–I'm really not, J." I pull away from him.

"And why do you say that?" He raises his brows.

"Well…nobody's perfect, ya know? I mean, I have made mistakes since we've been together…" I shrug.

"You've been as loyal as a golden retriever." He grins widely. "And I couldn't be more appreciative." He runs his hands down my arms. "In fact, I wanna take you out tonight."

"What? F-For what?" I laugh nervously.

"To celebrate you, you silly little girl." He pats my head.

"Celebrate me doing what?" I cringe slightly.

"Being the best partner a man could ever ask for." He walks past me.

"But…I–I just told you I'm not completely perfect." I follow him into the kitchen.

"Oh, tomato-tomoto potato-pototo." He waves his hand dismissively.

"But—"

"Harley, I can't talk right now. I'm busy planning a very wonderful and extremely romantic candlelight dinner with my _Puddin_ '." He pinches my cheek, and turns to leave.

When he's gone to rush to Johnny and Hadlynn, who's stitching Johnny up, and I grab her wrist.

"Emergency talk. Now." I tell her frantically.

"But Ivy's here isn't she? Why not emergency talk with her?" She asks me, not breaking her glance from Johnny's thigh.

"She went out." I stomp my foot.

"Okay, well it can wait until I get d—"

"For once you're not the only one who couldn't keep her hands to herself." I whisper in her ear so quietly, I don't think she hears it until she snaps up.

"I'll be right back." She calls back to Johnny as she practically runs to my bedroom. She shuts the door and turns to me. "Who was it?!" She squeals almost excitedly.

"Are you happy I cheated or something?" I ask almost offended.

"No, I'm just happy I'm not the only one who has problems keeping her legs closed." She sits by me.

"Hey!" I hit her arm. "It didn't go beyond a kiss. It almost did, but it didn't."

"Who was it with?" She asks, wide eyed. "Does he work for Joker?" She raises a brow. I stay quiet, trying to find a way to tell her. But my lack of talking leads her to believe something else. "Ha! I knew it! Joker can't hire beef cakes and expect us to keep away from them."

"What?" I ask myself, just now coming from my thoughts to her words.

"Who is he – or she? I mean, you might swing for the same team but clearly you still play ball." She winks.

"No! It's not a girl. It's a guy."

"Back to my theory of it being someone that works for J. Is it Danny? Ugh I would jump his bones so quick if he weren't married. Wait, he's married! You're a home wrecker! Oh my god, Harley!"

"What? No! It's not Danny." I shake my head, my face twisted in confusion.

"Is it Roscoe? If so, I don't blame you. If I ever go black, it'd be with him, and you can trust me when I say I'd never go back because I'd be too busy slathering that perfect skin with honey and—"

"It's not Roscoe. Although you have an incredibly valid point that he is very attractive, it's not him." I sigh.

"Is it Rocco then? Because god damn…ooh no…I know the perfect situation." She falls back on the bed. "Danny, Roscoe and Rocco, at the same time. Yes please." She groans.

"Hadlynn!" I scold her, not wanting to picture my sister in a situation where three men are…using her.

"I'm sorry," she sits up. "I'm pregnant, my inner hoe's coming out. Apparently yours is, too, because…Mmm." She looks me up and down.

"I'm not a hoe! Just one little slip up with Crane—"

"Hold up. Woah, woah, woah, wait a second…" she holds a hand up, and stands. "You cheat on someone as _sexy_ as _Joker_ …with someone with the sexual deviancy of Elmo? What the fuck, Harley? Have I taught you nothing? That's like passing up a juicy-ass steak, for a little shred of rotten lettuce. Where is the sense in that?"

"It was a moment of weakness, I was upset over the breakup and Crane was being very kind and I was vulnerable and…he kissed me and pulled away immediately to apologize for his behavior and I fucked up and kissed him." I bite my cheek nervously. "And now J has suddenly got this whole idea that I'm the best thing ever and he wants to celebrate me being so loyal and a great partner in crime and I don't know what to do, Hady. But the more he mentions me being great and wonderful, the worse I feel. And I just wanna scream from a rooftop that I kissed another man."

"He knows." She tells me casually.

"What?"

"He knows. He has to know. He's doing that on purpose. And it's working."

"I don't…?" I furrow my brows.

"He's using reverse psychology, can't you see that? You just said you want to fess up to what you did. He's making sure you'll do that by guilting you. He knows that you know and he'll expect you to just let it all spill out tonight at dinner."

"THAT SLICK BASTARD!" I stand up. "Well you know what?! He's not gonna get a confession! I'm gonna get a nice dinner, though, and I'm gonna love watching him try to make me squirm."

"That's right. Let's just completely ignore the fact that you tongue wrestled with Crane instead of Danny or Roscoe or Rocco. OUT OF ALL THE CHOICES IN THIS FUCKING CITY, YOU CHOOSE CRANE!" She says in disbelief. "So disappointed."

"Well excuse me for not wanting to kill them! Which is exactly what would have happened if it were of them! J would've slaughtered them!" I raise my voice. "Wait…" I think. "J would've slaughtered them for touching me." I whisper. "Oh my god." I rush to the door.

"What is it?"

"Jonathan. J left to go do something and I'm assuming it was to castrate Jonathan. Shit. Shit. Shit." I rush to the door,

grabbing my gun off the counter.

 **V•I•T•A•N•I**

"Where's she goin'?" Johnny asks me as I walk back to the couch to finish my stitching.

"Stop Joker from killing Crane." I pick the needle and thread back up.

"Really? Why?" He winces a little and I look up at him.

"She kissed him and J knows but she didn't know that he knew but she knows now but he doesn't know that she knows that he knows yet so he's most likely killing Crane for touching what doesn't belong to him." I explain.

"Crane? Really? Not sayin' she did anything smart at all with that but…at least could've gone with Danny or Roscoe."

"Right?" I raise my brows. "I just hate that Jonathan may be getting skinned alive for something Harley seemed content with." I mumble.

"He'll get what he gets."

"What he doesn't exactly deserve." I say back, finishing my work and he pulls his pants back on.

"I understand completely why J would kill a man over something like that." Johnny spits in a dark tone, making my eyes lock with his. "Stuff like that ain't easy to take, Hadlynn. What seems like a slip up or not a big deal to Harley, is a huge deal to J. Exactly how the slip ups with Jason was a huge deal to me, as small as they seemed to you. And now you're pregnant with his kid…so it's better now that J gets rid of Crane. At least Harley won't get knocked up by him, 4 years from now."

 _Ouch_.

"Harley isn't like me, Johnny. They were broken up. But he considers it cheating." I scoff. "Don't you dare compare me to my sister. She's not like me. She's 1000 times better than I'll ever be and one little harmless kiss isn't going to change that. Got it?" I raise a brow.

"Yes, Ma'am." He grumbles, pushing by me.

"Johnny." I say sharply, turning to face him.

"What?" He stops, looking at me.

"I'm sorry…our marriage wouldn't have been so hostile if I would've stayed faithful to you when we were dating."

"Nah, It wouldn't have been so hostile if I didn't hold one mother fucker of a grudge. Think at the end of the day, I'm the bigger slut out of the two of us so let's just kiss and make up and call it one hell of a 5 years." He rubs his face, stepping closer to me.

"Even though I'm pregnant with another man's baby?"

"I put a ring on your finger and signed a marriage certificate in my blood. And we haven't gotten a divorce. So, in my mind, you're still my Hadlynn Duchess Quinzel." He brushes a strand of hair from my face. "Well, Quinzel-Frost." He corrects himself and I chuckle.

"Joker's gonna kill us for this, you know that right?" I raise a brow.

"Oh, yeah. Which is why he won't find out."

"He's like God. He knows all." I point out.

"Not this." He shakes his head.

"And how do you expect us to keep it from him?"

 **J•O•K•E•R**

"I don't know how she expected to keep that from me." I grumble, slamming the door of the old bar. "Can't imagine what pathetic excuse she's gonna come up with. ' _Oh, Mistah J, I was so lonely and he was nice to me._ ' ' _Oh, Puddin', I missed you so much that I was hurtin' so bad_.' ' _Oh, Daddy, let me strip down naked to distract you from your anger, using sex because I'm a manipulative minx_.'" I mock her voice and roll my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I've heard it all before, Harley." I scoff. "And it ain't gonna work this time. Nope. I am putting my foot down." I stomp my foot, digging around under the bar for a bottle of alcohol. "Don't come at me with your bullshit you blonde headed, big breasted, perfect bodied, smooth skinned, pretty faced, talented mouthed, tight pussied…" I trail off, feeling a familiar ache in my groin. "Really?" I look down at it. "If I didn't have you, i'd be a lot more strict with her. You have to get your shit together or else we're screwed." I groan, finding a bottle of cheap wine. "Eh, it'll do." I shrug.

"Boss?" I jump a little, turning to see Roscoe. "You alright?"

"No. But I will be." I sigh. "Don't sneak up next time." I tell him sternly and he nods slowly.

"Just lettin' you know I ain't leavin' till' you do." He assures me and I nod, thinking a moment. He walks to the other room but I quickly call him back. "Sir?" He raises his brows.

"Have a seat." I nod to the dusty table chair, opposite of me and he cautiously takes a seat as I drink the wine straight from the bottle. "You have a girlfriend, don't-cha?" I raise a brow.

"Yes, Sir. A fiancé, her name's Angela." He nods with a small smile.

"How long you been together?" I furrow my brows.

"15 years." He sighs. "Been together since we were 15. We been engaged about 4 months." He pulls his wallet out his pocket and pulls a small photo out of it. "She took the road Harley did and went to college." He chuckles. "I ain't see no use in college."

I take the photo and see the faded picture of him standing with a woman with honey blonde hair, a graduation cap and gown adorning her.

"She got parents?" I hand it back to him.

"Her mama died of pancreatic Cancer when she was 6, her dad raised her. He never remarried…" his voice catches a little and I can tell it's a sensitive subject. Exactly why I keep prying at it.

"How'd he die?" I smirk a little and his eyes widen.

"You'd think after all these years, I'd learn that you'd know stuff even when people don't tell you about it." He wipes his eyes tiredly. "He was the first man I killed." He explains and I suddenly become more interested. "We've been together 15 years but he didn't know about us until we were 18 and graduated."

"And why's that?"

"So if she was kicked out the house we could just get a place together when I moved out."

"Why would he kick her out?"

He takes the picture out of his wallet again and put it on the table.

"That?" He motions between the two of them on the paper. "He didn't like that." He was referring to the fact that she was a different race than him. "I didn't care about that, she didn't either. It's what he tried to do that made me kill him." He puts the picture back in his wallet. "We both were there when she told him the news and in his words 'if she was gonna be a nigger lover, she might as well be dead.'" He leans back in his chair. "He didn't get to make any shots with his shotgun, I'll say that much. Bastard tried to kill his own daughter over something ridiculous like that." He laughs. "I thought I'd lost her when I killed him, she was distant for months after that, but she wanted to move to Gotham with me when I decided to get out of that suffocatingly small town, and I started working for you and earned enough to send her to school and she's currently a nurse practitioner." He smiles proudly. "A damn good one, might I add."

"So I take it, she's never been with anyone else?" I ask lowly and he furrows his brows.

"One time." He surprises me with his answer. "I was out of town with you, we'd been gone about three weeks and I didn't know she was pregnant and she had a miscarriage right before I left. I was in denial. I didn't want to talk to her about anything for the longest time, because I knew she'd want to talk about. I ignored her calls the whole trip. And she needed emotional support more than anything at the time." He explains.

"Who with?"

"He's dead, now, but she went into depression because she was so guilty. But when she told me, I realized she wouldn't have done it if it weren't for me."

"I guess you're right." I rub my temple.

"Mistah J, you can't kill Crane—" Harley rushes in suddenly, stopping her talking when she sees I'm not killing anybody. "Oh." She sighs with relief.

"I'll be outside…" Roscoe stands and nods to Harley politely.

I turn to face her and stand, stepping to her slowly.

"Why would I kill Crane?" I raise a brow curiously.

"I know that you know that I kissed him. And you should now that it was because I missed you and I needed someone and—" I cut her off, pressing my lips to her's for a moment. "You don't hate me?" She asks with teary eyes.

"Of course not." I smooth her hair down. "I'm disappointed." I look down at her and her lip wobbles shakily.

"I know. And I'm sorry." She cries softly. "It didn't mean a thing, I swear."

"Shhshhshh." I coo gently, hugging her tightly.

"How can I ever make it up to you, Puddin'?" She rests her forehead on my chest.

"Easy. You're gonna help me kill him."

 ** _Tada…another update:)_**

 ** _Another thing I saw today that made me smile:_**

 ** _"He loves her, but he can never admit it. He hates that he needs her and it drives him even crazier. And she loves him. It really is this epic romance." – David Ayer on Joker and Harley Quinn's relationship._**

 **Saintsrow10:**

 **Just telling you, Hadlynn and Joker are gonna have a huge fight next chapter (wont be about Johnny either) but not gonna say what it's over. Right now they're just avoiding each other a little bit.**

 **Jargot:**

 **Haha thank you and I was gonna stay away for about a week but all this shit about the movie started coming out and I was like "haha nope. These bitches are getting an update" I love you too:)**

 **CrystalFalls1987:**

 **I love you, hope you like this chapter:)**

 **themanonthemoon:**

 **We're all very lucky to be alive at this time;) and I'm glad my emotions are in sync with yours about this movie stuff haha thank you for your support and I hope you liked the chapter.**

 **RoyalFlushGang:**

 **Thank you so much, I love you:)**

 **DocQuinn:**

 **Awe hoe-cunt, I love you too;) I do appreciate every one of my readers (especially the ones like you) and I'm happy that I can entertain you until the movie. I will die of dehydration in that theater because Jared Leto. Oh my lanta. Daddy. As. Fuck. J and Crane and Harley are gonna have one hell of a time;)**

 **AngelFire85:**

 **THATS WHAT IM SAYING. WTF DC. THERE BETTER BE A DAMN BABY SOMEWHERE BETWEEN THEM BECAUSE SHIT IF THERE IS I WILL PAT MYSELF ON THE BACK AND WHOEVER CREATED LUCY IN THE COMICS WILL NEED A FUCKING RAISE.**

 **Harley Quite:**

 **I am enjoying my vacation and umm like I said above, there better be a damn baby somewhere. Haha I love you and don't worry, Crane and J and HQ will have a hell of a time together;)**

 **Sabrichi. C. Brus:**

 **I REACTED THE SAME WAY OH MY GOSH YES. I ran around the room screaming and thanking God for letting me be born the time I was:)**

 **jennamichelle85:**

 **Thank you:) and Hadlynn and Joker are definitely brother/sister type haha they love to make each other squirm, and get under each other's skin but they can only fuck with each other, if someone tried to even think of screwing J over, they're dead to Hadlynn and vice-versa, I love writing their backwards friendship. Jason's fucked up, which like you said, it's expected.**

 **loreenagrgoddess:**

 **I love writing the flashbacks and j and Harley and Crane will have a fun time next chapter, well fun for J at least, maybe not Harley and Crane;) yes those clips…UGHH this movie is fucking me up already and I ain't even seen it. I love you too:)**

 **Guest:**

 **First off, thank you so much:) secondly, yes. I am going to write a sequel to this book and it will be based on the movie completely. But it'll be a few months before I write it - when it comes out on DVD (probably around December) because by then no one has a reason not to have seen it and I won't have to worry about spoiling the movie for anyone who hasn't seen it while it was in theaters because some people can't). But yes, these stories will tie in to Suicide Squad, so you had the right idea about my stories - thank you again for your support:)**

 *****ANYONE WHO'S CURIOUS ABOUT A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY, READ THE REPLY TO "GUEST" REVIEW ABOVE SO I DONT HAVE TO RE-TYPE IT*****

 **Also, stories you may wanna check out (if you haven't):**

 **•Impulse & Suspension (Sequel to Impulse) by Mabel Madness**

 **•Welcome To My World of Fun by BlueBubblegumBallon**

 **•Ever Dance With The Devil by Harley Quite**

 ** _And all three of these Authors are very sweet and very deserving of support because of how great they are:)_**

 ** _Thank you guys, I'm about to sleep! I love you, let me know what you thought of the chapter and a sequel._**


	39. And Here We Are

**_WARNINGS:_**

 ** _***EXPLICIT*** LANGUAGE_**

 ** _***EXPLICIT*** SEXUAL CONTENT_**

 ** _And Here We Are_**

 _muckin' around with each other's marbles–Harley Quinn_

 **V•I•T•A•N•I**

 _{Flashback –_ _ **8 Years Ago**_ _}_

 _My hand stays locked in Delilah's as she pulls me through the crowd of sweaty, high, drunk and horny bodies of the first room of the strip joint as she pulls me to the second one._

 _The second one is much classier, instead of the heavy bass and flashing neon lights, there's dim lighting and men in suits, go go dancers still entertain as men and women talk business and sip cocktails._

 _Delilah leads me through the large room. My body is still humming from the single shot of tequila I had taken and my body was sweating from the previous setting of grinding and almost suffocating in the thick air of drugs and sex._

 _"Nathan!" Delilah calls. One of the men looks up from the conversation. He excuses himself and starts towards us._

 _"Delilah, what're you—" he stops his oncoming scold when his eyes land on me. I feel a hot blush come over my face and he raises a brow at me._

 _"Nathan, this is Hadlynn Quinzel…Hadlynn, this is my brother, Nathan."_

 _Nathan holds his hand out to me, and I take it._

 _"Nice to meet you." He kisses the top of my hand and I clench my teeth, my nerves shaking for a moment._

 _"Nice to meet you too." I nod slowly, his hand still grips mine as he leads us to the table of different men. "Fella's," he sits down and pulls me into his lap. I tense up uncomfortably, tempted to leave but his arm snakes around my waists and anchors me to him._

 _He acts as though nothing's happened, his lips stretching into a smile as his friends—coworkers more so—tell gruesome stories of their days in whatever drug lord they work under._

 _It sinks in that he's one of them, and when I shift on him, trying to get away slowly, he furrows his brows and looks up at me._

 _"What's wrong?" He asks me quietly as the others go about their conversation._

 _"I don't know you, maybe?" I scoff hastily and he glances at Delilah, who's eyeing us carefully._

 _"You're Delilah's friend, are you not?" He raises a brow._

 _"Well, yeah, but—"_

 _"You're my friend, too, then." He smiles charmingly and I let out a "ha" and force my way out of his lap._

 _"I'm going home, Lilah." I tell her and before she can talk me out of it, I turn to go._

 _I finally get to the alley outside, pulling my jacket on._

 _Someone grabs my hand and I immediately turn and punch them in the chin._

 _"Shit!" Nathan grumbles. "Fucking Christ, kid, what the hell?" He's laughing and groaning at the same time._

 _"I'm so sorry!" I put my hands over my mouth in shock. "Are you okay?" I place my hand over his and pull it away from his chin and I look over it. "I thought you were a rapist." I admit honestly and he grimaced when my fingers brush over the bleeding skin._

 _"No, just came out here to apologize for being so forward." He chuckles dryly._

 _"I'm sorry." I repeat. "I really am. I'm usually not a bitch. Or violent. Honestly."_

 _"You should be. You're really good at it." He holds his chin, clenching his teeth._

 _"Are you okay?"_

 _"Nothing's broke I don't think. I'm gonna kill my sister for bringing you to a place like this." He shakes his head._

 _"It wasn't like I wasn't with an adult. She's 18."_

 _"And you are…?" He asks curiously and I feel my face heat up a little._

 _"15." I tell him and he looks at me as if in shock._

 _"15?" He asks in disbelief._

 _"Yeah." I nod slowly._

 _"God, damn." He starts walking beside me as I start down the street._

 _"What?" I furrow my brows._

 _"You don't look like it." He looks me up and down. "I thought you were 18 at the least."_

 _"Ha! Nope. I'm a minor." I laugh._

 _"If it were illegal to think about fucking a minor, GCPD would've arrested that whole table of men I was with." He rubs the back of his neck._

 _"You mean your gang friends that you kill people with." I snap him a look._

 _"You clearly know some of them if you know what they do."_

 _"Oh, please. I'm not friends with anyone who's even remotely affiliated with gangs. That's practically suicide." I cross my arms. "I know that's all that buildings used for besides a regular club. All the business meetings and prostitution, of course. It's common sense to know what you guys do for a living."_

 _"Well, Miss Quinzel, you'll be pleased to know that I'm not in a gang. Nor do I work alone in killing. I'm just old friends with some of them."_

 _"Oh." I frown a little. "Sorry." I shrug. "I just thought—"_

 _"You assumed that I was a criminal, like I assumed you were legal. Clearly, you're a minor, I'm not a criminal."_

 _"Think it would be best if we just started over." I nod, looking up at him._

 _"Deal." He holds his hand out. "Nathan."_

 _"Hadlynn." I smile and he presses a kiss to the top of my hand._

{Present}

"Good morning." I pipe to Johnny as he walks into the kitchen and rubs his eyes.

"Good morning." He kisses my temple.

"Here's your coffee and your Valium." I hand them to him and he eyes the pill.

"Why the Valium?" He asks me.

"You're about to find out."

"I'M NOT KILLIN' HIM, MISTAH J!" Harley screams and he winces at the yelling.

"YOU'LL DO WHAT I TELL YOU TO DO!" J yells back.

He downs the pill quickly and squeezes his eyes closed.

"Welcome to the new 'Honeymoon Phase' of their relationship." I pat his shoulder. "Harley told me since they're fixing their relationship to rekindle the romance. It's not suppose to be going this way."

"Does she know it ain't working?"

"Doubtful." I sigh.

"Did you have a good night?" He mumbles, his hands sliding down my arms.

"I did. I had a wonderful time sleeping in a dusty bed by myself."

"We agreed that if we sleep in the same bed, Joker will know exactly what's up." He raises his brows.

"I know but—"

"—We can sleep in the same bed. If you feel like explaining it to him." He leans down to me, his lips grazing mine.

When we hear J's bedroom door open, we jump back from each other, coughing awkwardly as J comes in.

"Hi." I say awkwardly.

"Oh, good." He grabs the bottle of Valium and takes three out. "Thanks." He throws them back and rubs his forehead.

"Joker! I'm not done talkin' about this!" Harley comes out of their room and he throws the prescription bottle at her.

"I'm tired of talking." He groans. "Everything was better when all you did was use your mouth to deep throat." He drinks down the rest of Johnny's coffee.

"Deep throat you or Crane?" I retort for her and J clenches his jaw.

"Thought you were shagging Jason?" He narrows his eyes at me.

"Decided to come jump on your balls instead. I guess I'm just attracted to megalomaniac men who, unfortunately, won't stay dead."

"I'm still waiting for my cock to jump up at the thought fucking you…" he rolls his jaw, staring off. "Still hasn't happened, sorry to disappoint." He smiles fakely, rolling his eyes.

"Mmm, don't be embarrassed. Erectile dysfunction is very common in men your age." I assure him and he cuts his eyes at me.

"My poor baby." He rubs my cheek with his thumb. "Early menopause is really making an even bigger bitch out of you." He grips my chin in his hand.

"And your bitch wanting Jonathan Crane under her, is really making an insecure pecker-head out of you."

"Hadlynn." Harley spits back harshly.

He grabs my arm and starts towards their bedroom with me.

"Mistah J!" Harley calls after him but he slams the door and locks it.

"Okay, you know I was just playing about hopping on your cock, right? I mean, no offense but we're not—"

"—Will you shut up, you brat?" He snaps sharply, pacing.

"That was rather rude."

"Harley won't help me kill Crane." He paces angrily and I raise a brow.

"What? Why not?" I laugh. "The guy's a complete creep. It should be easy for her."

"She refuses to!" He barks. "She fucking won't do it!"

"Why not?!"

"I don't know!" He sounds almost panicked. "It's not like her." He growls. "She usually hops to whatever I tell her to do. No wonder she was all over the bastard. She's probably been waiting for me to screw up so she could leave me and go to him."

"You don't really think she'd choose him over you, do you?" I laugh without humor.

"She already is." He sits on the bed, resting his elbows on his knees and groans. I sit by him and rest my elbow on his shoulder blade.

"Harley's very big hearted when it comes to people she cares about. Crane has always been nice to her, and she's fond of him, yeah…but I know she would never, ever choose him over you…like _that_ , anyway. You both just need to calm down and let shit happen. If you want Crane dead, kill him. Fuck what she wants. You've sacrificed so much for her already. But keep in mind, she's sacrificed a lot for you, too."

"You think that'll work?" He looks at me.

"She wants things to go back to the way they were when you first met. You did what you wanted to do back then. You don't anymore." I point out.

"What do you mean?"

"J. Really?" I raise a brow.

"What?"

"Oh my god." I sigh, grabbing his hand and crouching between his knees see his eyes meet mine. "I love you. But you are an idiot if you don't see how whipped she has you since when you first started dating." I shake my head. "You used to do do everything you wanted to do. You didn't care what the consequences were. Now? You still do the stuff you want, but you put a limit on yourself. You took out my ovaries, but you wanted to take out my uterus. But you didn't. Why? Cause Harley told you not to." I explain.

"I didn't take your uterus because I didn't want to. Not because she threatened me." He hisses and I feel my chest tighten.

"I thought she threatened to leave you?"

"She did. But that wasn't why I didn't do it."

"God you're turning soft."

"Am not!" He argues.

"Are too! Since when do you care about me? Really? I'm an annoying, pestering, stubborn, disobedient, disrespectful, slutty, bitch! You've never cared about me, period!" I stand up and start pacing.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, I've met sluttier women, and yes." He states casually. "But you're also the mother of my nephew and the daughter of one of my closest friends—I don't have many—and you're my girlfriend's little sister. So…kinda mandatory to have a basic care for your wellbeing."

"Well You shouldn't because it's not you. The you 5 years ago, would've already killed Crane and Jason, again. I would be dead and Johnny would be dead." I raise my brows. "But Crane's alive, Jason's alive, Johnny's alive and I'm alive. And you're still looking for permission from your girlfriend to kill Jonathan! You don't ask permission! You just do what you want. You're 47 years old, almost 48. You're a grown man. You can't let a 30 year old woman tell you what you can and can't do."

"You're right." He nods. "I'm gonna make the bastard suffer and I don't care if she wants me to or not."

"There ya go." I nod.

"And I'll take Jason down while I'm at it."

"Okay, yeah, um, no." I shake my head.

"Why not?"

"I'm pregnant with his kid, even though he disowned and hates my guts I do still care for him and want him alive if you don't mind."

"I'm doing what I want to do."

"You can't kill him." I say sternly and he walks to me slowly, amused.

"And why not? Clearly you're not with him. Why does it matter at this point? The baby's mine anyway."

My mouth drops a little at his words and I scoff.

" _Excuse_ me?"

"When you have the baby, me and Harley will raise it as our own." He explains as if I should've known. "You didn't think I'd let you raise that mongrel's child, did you?" He narrows his eyes.

"You can't do that." I shake my head.

"I do what I want, remember?" He brushes a curl from my face. "You said it yourself, I do what I want. When I want. And I assure you, the kid's mine." He tells me with a smirk. "And God have mercy on your soul, if you get in the way of that." He pats my cheek, and leaves, leaving me in a state of shock.

 **H•A•R•L•E•Y**

 _{Flashback –_ _ **4 Years Ago**_ _}_

 _"HA HA HA HA HA!" J's laughter causes my bones to tense as he slaps his knee and continues to share pleasantries with his "friends". It's more of a "you have drugs, women, guns and other fun things, and I have money—so let's get a long and maybe make a deal" friendship with all of them…horribly saturated in fake smiles and overdone laughter, laced with sarcasm and soaked in liquor—all at a sleazy, skanky strip joint where every man buys another man a lap dance and a round of drinks. They don't dare offer such a risqué gift to Joker, though._

 _No, every man in here knows not to do that. Just like every hussy knows not to follow through with it if it is instructed to give my other half a lap dance and a few shots of his favorite whiskey._

 _They all know I'll come over the table like a bat out of hell and sink my fangs into their necks like a rabid Rottweiler lurches at a person who wants to disturb her owner._

 _It's already happened. That was before they all knew better._

 _An old, fat, kiss ass paid for a pretty little crack whore to put her hands on J…well, her bare ass is more like it. She'd only been wearing a damn G-string. Not even a fucking bra. Her breasts were out, and she wore a prideful grin._

 _Hadlynn had looked on with amusement, sipping on a water, awaiting me to lose my shit._

 _I tried being nice, giving the naked brunette a warning glance. She made eye contact—something you never do to an alpha—and she didn't show any sign of submission or even understanding that she was treading on extremely thin ice._

 _She had done the exact opposite._

 _She had flashed me a wink and a snarky grin at the same instant she mounted J. He didn't try to stop her, he wanted to see how I would respond—like Hadlynn had._

 _The woman's joy "ride" didn't last very long._

 _Her pretty, brown curls were strewn about the floor, her acrylic nails were ripped off from digging into my skin, clawing at me, trying to get me off of her. It was a failed attempt, clearly. She was just a cute little kitten battling a Rottweiler, who wouldn't stop biting, growling, and mauling until she was instructed otherwise by the one she was protecting._

 _He didn't tell her to stop until the little kitty was a garbled mess of bloody skin and heavy, shallow breaths from the gap in her crushed throat._

 _And the man who paid for the special little visit…_

 _His testicles were ripped from his body, and his own distressed form was shoved on the floor with the suicidal brunettes._

 _We had called it a night after that._

 _I didn't give Joker a minute to breathe after we got back in the car before I ordered Danny to roll up the partition and reminded J exactly who he belonged to—as well as who belonged to him._

 _I smile at the memory, glancing around at that old men in the club and the young women, dancing on poles and serving drinks and other favors._

 _My hand locks in his absentmindedly and I tiredly rest my head on his arm, closing my eyes for a moment._

 _Hadlynn was laughing with Danny and Roscoe about something and Joker was still laughing with Johnny._

 _One of His hands fell from his cane to my thigh, pulling me closer to him and I smile sleepily._

 _It takes me a minute to realize that they've stopped talking until I feel J's lips graze my hair._

 _"Is my Harleykins sleepy?" He asks me teasingly and I look up at him and smile, nodding my head a little. "Poor baby." He pouts and I roll my eyes playfully. "Better watch who you roll those pretty baby blues at. You wouldn't dare want me to drag you outside and punish you." He threatens in my ear and I bite my lip, my hand sliding up his knee to his groin and he takes in a sharp breath._

 _"Harley," he warns me._

 _"Hmm?" I ask innocently and he looks at his guys—none of them were even paying attention to us._

 _"Fella's." He raises his brows and they all look at him. "We're gonna head home." He nods to me._

 _"Alright, Boss." They all reply and I look at Hadlynn._

 _"That alright?" I ask her and she nods. "Yeah, I'll be fine." She states a little shaky but I nod and stand up._

 _When we get to his car, my body is slammed against it and his lips are attacking mine._

 _I laugh loudly and he chuckles, his kisses trailing down my jaw to my neck._

 _"Couldn't even wait till we got home." I scold playfully and he opens the passenger door and pushes me in before he rushes to his side and gets in._

 _We're both a laughing wreck by the time we get home, stumbling out of the car. My stomach is sore from laughing and my heels are killing my feet. I take them off, and I'm suddenly swept off my feet—only causing me to laugh harder as J carries me to the door._

 _I pick the key out of his pocket and unlock the door._

 _He kicks the door shut and takes me up the stairs, finally dropping me on the bed._

 _Before he can get his suit jacket off, Bud and Lou jump up on the bed excitedly and start licking and pawing at my face and neck._

 _I squeal and giggle, giving them kisses of my own._

 _"Awe, my two babies." I pet them lovingly, hugging them to me and he clears his throat. My eyes look up at J's and he raises a brow. "Awe, are you jealous?" I poke my lip out._

 _"Of two hyenas? Please." He narrows his eyes._

 _"Are you sure?" I ask him and he reaches out for me, only to have the babies growl at him and guard me._

 _He doesn't say anything, he just looks at them with wide, threatening eyes and they whimper and get off the bed with their tails between their legs._

 _"That was uncalled for." I cross my arms and he takes his suit jacket off, starting on his shirt._

 _"Blah, blah, blah. Do you want sex or not?" He rolls his eyes._

 _"Not with that kinda attitude, Mister." I retort smartly._

 _"Good, didn't feel like doing all the work anyway." He scoffs and starts towards the bathroom to shower._

 _"You do all the work because you don't like me on top because you don't feel all manly and what not when you bottom. I let you do what you want so your ego won't be hurt like it is when you bust faster when I'm on top." I shrug and he rolls his jaw._

 _"I do not bust faster when you're in control." He looks at me._

 _"Oh, yes you do." I nod knowingly._

 _"Oh, no I don't." He replies in the same time._

 _"Mistah J. I'm not arguin' about this. It can be proven within 6 minutes." I smirk. "5 minutes and 30 seconds if I go fast."_

 _He cuts his eyes at me and I raise my chin a little._

 _"It's perfectly normal to have premature ejaculation during inter course with an extremely beautiful woman that you can't handle."_

 _"'Can't handle'?" He steps to me. "I_ can'thandle _you?" He raises his brows. "_ I _can't handle_ you _?" He suddenly laughs loudly and places his hands on my shoulders. "I could break you like a toothpick, shnookums." He smiles sarcastically._

 _"True." I agree. "But you haven't." I point out. Which says a lot."_

 _"Yeah, it says I have a kid with you. Don't be getting the wrong idea." His pants fall and he makes his way back to the bathroom, getting into the shower._

 _"Oh, yeah, right." I laugh bitterly. "You keep tellin' me that, Mistah J, but we both know you love me. Or you're obsessed with me, I don't care. Either way is flattering beyond belief." I smile proudly. "I'm equally as obsessed and in love with you. So I'm glad we're on the same page."_

 _"You're impossible." He sighs, washing his hair. I just watch the water roll down his skin. "You're being creepy. It's very rude to stare." He tells me with with closed eyes, rinsing his hair._

 _"Can you hurry up?" I stomp my foot and he opens one eye. "I need to scrub my makeup off. And my mascara is waterproof. So it's gonna take a while."_

 _"Why can't you just get in now? That's what you usually do." He shrugs._

 _"Well, maybe I don't want to."_

 _"Since when?"_

 _"Since now."_

 _"You're not pouting that I bursted your little bubble about me being in love with you, are you?"_

 _"I could care less." I humph and he crosses his arms._

Geese Louise his arms _, I think to myself, squeezing my legs closed._

 _"Really now?" He wipes the droplets of water off his face._

 _"Yes, really." I stand my ground._

 _"Harley," his voice is stern with lust._

 _"Yes?" A certain fear clouds through me._

 _Is he angry at me?_

 _"Take the dress off and get in here." He orders me lowly._

 _My hands follow his orders before my mind can comprehend his words._

 _The dress falls at my feet, my hands pushing my panties down my legs as well._

 _My back hits the tile wall with a loud "thump" and I don't have time to groan out the pain that flares in me because J's mouth immediately overtakes my own and I'm weak at the knees in no time._

 _"Don't really know what the point in tryin' is…" I pant as his teeth and lips graze my neck. "You'll be finished in 5 seconds."_

 _My words make him chuckle, and he looks down at me._

 _"You ruined the moment." He sighs and I shake my head._

 _"I did not." I argue softly and he presses his lips to mine, his hands running down my back to my ass, hooking between my legs and pulling them around his bare waist._

 _He swiftly pushes into me and I dig my nails into his bicep, my head falling back against the hard tile, my mouth tilted open as a moan rings throughout the bathroom._

 _His cock hits my cervix and I wrap my legs tighter around him and he groans._

 _"Fuck, Harley." He mumbles into my neck, pulling out again, only to slam back into me._

 _"Daddy!" I cling to him, taking in a deep breath. "Ohh…J…" I whimper between thrusts._

 _"Thought I'd only last…oh, fuck…5 seconds?" He taunts darkly, his fingers digging into my thigh._

 _"Will you…ahh!" I cry out as he strokes deeper into me. "shut up." My body is a shaking mess when his fingers rub my clit. "Oh, yes!" I squeeze my eyes closed as he drills harder into me, hitting my g-spot. "Don't stop…please, don't stop!" I beg him._

 _"Does my little girl want Daddy to let her come?" He growls in my ear and I bite my lip, drawing blood._

 _"Please, let me come, Daddy." I choke out a sob. "Please, I promise I'll be good, just please let me come!" I feel my body start to itch and prickle with heat and the scalding water and steam from the water isn't helping._

 _I've almost suffocated with Lust and heat by the time he gives me permission to fall a part._

 _I mewl and claw at his back and shoulders, and he spills in me a couple minutes after._

 _"Now…who finishes too quick?" He raises a brow, taking deep breaths._

 _"Shut up." I smile, kissing his cheek slowly before getting down from him._

{Present}

"He doesn't get it, Red." I cross my arms. "He thinks I love Jonathan just cause I don't wanna kill him."

"Do you?"

"Of course not! I mean, Jonny's a sweetheart to me and he's always been very nice to me but I'd never…feel that way about him. The thought of being with anyone like that, other than J, makes me nauseous." I confess.

"You have to look at it from his perspective. If he told you that Hadlynn had kissed him and he kissed her back, what would you do?" She asks me and a wave of panic hits me.

"I–I'd be upset, but that's different. There's a difference in me and Crane and J and Hady."

"Which is?"

"She could take him from me. Not that she would and not that he would leave me for her but there's a chance that she could take him from me. She's gorgeous and makes him feel better when I can't and she cares for him and he cares for her. So of course I'd be upset if something like that were to happen between them…but me and Crane? He doesn't know me like he thinks he does, he doesn't even interest me. If anything he's annoying and clingy to me. There's no chance what so ever of me and him ever being a thing. J should know this. He shouldn't feel threatened by Jonathan Crane about anything. The man is a flea. Just an itchy flea that won't go away."

"J wouldn't leave you for your sister."

"…Well…" I feel a lump form in my throat.

"Harley. He wouldn't. You know that." I don't answer her, I just keep staring at the ground as we make our way down the street. "Harls." She stops, grabbing my arm.

"I've thought about it." I admit and she sighs. "What? She's thought of Johnny leaving her for me." I try to defend myself and Ivy scoffs.

"Johnny will hump anything with a vagina, okay? But Joker wouldn't leave you and Hadlynn wouldn't do that to you."

"I never said they would it's just been a tiny little fear the last few years."

"And why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"I can't tell you. I promised them I wouldn't tell anybody. Plus I told them I was over it so there's nothing to even be worried about. You're right, Ivy."

"Oh, no, no, no, no." She shakes her head and pulls me back to her. "Spill. It. Now."

"Well…" I start.

 **J•O•K•E•R**

"Where'd Harley go?" I ask Johnny and he looks at me.

"Her and Ivy just went out."

"For what?"

"They just went out to have some girl time or whatever."

"Great. Now I have two women pissed off at me. It'd be smart to sleep with one eye open tonight."

"It would be smart." He replies quietly.

Too quiet for my liking.

"Don't tell me you're mad at me, too, Johnny boy." I pat his shoulders.

"I'm not mad, Boss. Just tired." He tells me.

"Mmm…do tell." I walk to face him, crouching in front of the chair he's in.

"Me and Hadlynn just ain't agreeing on some things."

"Well I would hope not. You don't really deserve her cooperation." I laugh suddenly and he startles a little bit.

"I don't deserve her forgiveness either but she gave that up pretty quick." He narrows his eyes and I roll my jaw.

"Excuse me? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, Boss." He gets up and walks to his room. I'm about to go after him when the there's a knock at the door.

I grab my pistol from the table and walk to the door, opening it. A little shock distracts me as I come face to face with Crane.

"We need to talk." He tells me sternly.

I pull the hammer on my pistol back and point it at his head.

"You've already said enough."

Cold steel presses against my temple and I flicker my eyes to see Diavolo, holding a gun to my head.

"Got your girlfriend to sneak into the apartment for you?" I raise a brow at Crane and he scoffs.

"I got your's to do the same." He sneers, and in suddenly knocked out.

 ** _IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED AHHHHHHHH ITS ALMOST BEEN A WEEK AND IM SORRY!_**

 **Saintsrow:**

 **I'm excited about writing it, and You'll just have to see what happens!**

 **HeLena292:**

 **I know I've already PM'd you my thank you and my appreciation for your support but still, eveytime I read your review, I smile. I love you, and I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **RoyalFlushGang:**

 **Again, I love writing JxHQ flashbacks (especially Arkham ones) and I'm happy you like reading them. Hadlynn and Johnny are ridiculous. They're horrible for each other but they refuse to admit it and move on…I love Roscoe. I wrote that scene with him and J and read over it and it made me very happy because he's just precious to me. Joker is trying to be very patient with Harley (especially since she was so patient with him the last 5 years) but he's bound to snap at some point. Crane is…damn. He's just screwed. All I'm gonna say is that he thinks he knows what he's doing but everyone knows Joker's always one 2 steps ahead of the game;)**

 **CrystalFalls1987:**

 **Yay! Glad you like it! I hope you enjoyed the chapter:)**

 **jennamichelle85:**

 **That's what I thought about it when I read what he said about their relationship, too. I'm excited to see how Jared and Margot and David defined J and Harley's relationship in the movie, it's gonna be amazing. I'm ready for December so I can start writing the sequel. It's gonna be fun;)**

 **Guest:**

 **Hahaha I love you oh my god yes! You'll see how it all plays out next chapter—don't think you'll be disappointed;)**

 **Mabel Madness:**

 **I saw that clip of them in the car and when Harley was like "Batsy, Batsy, Batsy" I was like "WIFEY" and then the "date night" line and her trying to shoot him through the roof reminded me of an angry woman on her time of the month who was tired of peoples bullshit and fuckery. I thought of so many girls I know (including myself) that would do some shit like that. I was watching it and he hopped on the car and I was like "FUCK OUTTA HERE, BRUCE. WHYS YOU DOIN THIS TO DADDY AND MY BABYGIRL? Explain your motherfuckin' prerogative for ruining a good moment." And same I hope they haven't revealed all his scenes either. I don't think they have but you never know till you see the movie and find out. I love you!**

 **Guest:**

 **Yes, Tim is the current Robin, and when they get out of Arkham City (and they will, clearly) I will touch on that:)**

 **Guest:**

 **First off, thank you so much:) okay now to answer the questions (which I love that you asked me this and of course I want my readers to imagine whoever they want to when they read the characters but this is just who I've imagined) I've always pictured Vitani as Selena Gomez. I don't know why exactly but I've always liked Selena and she's very, very, very beautiful to me so that's just who I've always imagined. Batgirl/Barbara is definitely Jenna Malone. Esther (Vitani's mother) has always, from the moment I started writing her, I was picturing Roselyn Sánchez—again, another incredibly gorgeous woman and actress:) I don't really have anyone I was picturing Lucy as because she is very perfectly unique in her own way. But I've always pictured her with very, very, very, pale white skin, almost white blonde hair and very pale blue eyes. Jason I've always thought of Jensen Ackles and I know he's like 37 and Jason's supposed to be 24/25 but that's just who I've always seen as Jason, a younger him, but still him. I'm having a wonderful summer, thank you for asking and I hope you're having a good summer as well and thank you for the question, I love you very much:)**

 **ZileRacer:**

 **Firstly, thanks for reading. Secondly, I am not killing off Jason. But I will tell you that he will become less…Jason…as he is now. He'll calm down and won't irk you soon. Promise:) and yes, I'm planning on writing Suicide Squad into this series. It'll start sometime in December—Christmas present from me:)**

 *****IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED "THE KILLING JOKE" AND DON'T WANT SPOILERS, DON'T READ THE RANT. IF YOU HAVE WATCHED IT YOU CAN READ ON BECAUSE MAMA JOSSEE IS IRKED*****

 ** _OKAY CHILDREN. GATHER ROUND. WE ARE ABOUT TO TALK. OKAY. SAW THE MOVIE…_**

 ** _AAAAANNNNNNDDDDDDD WHY THE FUCK DID I WATCH IT? WHY?_**

 ** _FIRST PROBLEM: THEY SHOULD CHANGE THE NAME FROM "THE KILLING JOKE" TO "BARBARA GORDON'S COMPLETELY FUCKED UP (AND NOT IN A GOOD WAY) LIFE". THIS MOVIE…_**

 ** _OKAY. IF YOU HAVE READ THE KILLING JOKE, YOU KNOW WHO THE FUCK THE COMIC IS ABOUT. YOU KNOW WHO IT'S MAINLY CENTERING. HE'S ON THE FUCKING COVER OF THE COMIC AND PART OF HIS NAME IS IN THE FUCKING TITLE. AND THE COMIC IS AMAZING. DARK BUT AMAZING. HOW COME I GET 45 MINUTES OF BARBARA'S ASS WORKING AT THE LIBRARY, TALKIN' SHIT WITH HER BESTFRIEND. HACKING INTO SECURITY CAMERAS AT THE LIBRARY LIKE SHE AIN'T GOT SHIT TO WORRY ABOUT GETTING CAUGHT OR BEING QUESTIONED? WHY DO I WATCH HER FUCK BATMAN ON A FUCKING ROOFTOP AND THEN BE PISSY WHEN HE AINT CALL HER BACK?! IM WATCHING THIS WITH MY COUSIN ALRIGHT? I WATCHED IT WITH MY COUSIN BECAUSE SHE JUST READ THE COMIC NOT LONG AGO AND SHE WANTED TO SEE IT SO I SAID WHY THE FUCK NOT LETS WATCH IT. OKAY. SO IM WATCHIN IT. I GET THE LIBRARY PART AND ALL THAT I GET THAT PART. CAUSE SHE WORK AT THE LIBRARY IN THE COMIC. I GOT THAT PART. BUT WHEN IN THE COMIC DOES THIS BITCH DO BATGIRL WORK IN THE FUCKING LIBRARY ON A COMPUTER THAT AINT PROTECTED OR ANYTHING PROBABLY AND THEN WHY DO I LOOK UP FROM MY BEVERAGE TO SEE THIS BITCH ON BATMAN'S DICK BASICALLY? ON A ROOFTOP. ONE PERSON FLAT OUT YELLED OUT "THIS WASN'T IN THE COMIC" STARTLED AS HELL AND CREEPED OUT AND I WAS WEIRDED OUT TOO. LIKE WHAT THE FUCK DC. WHAT IS THIS?!_**

 ** _SECOND PROBLEM:_**

 ** _I UNDERSTAND THAT THEY NEEDED TO MAKE THE MOVIE LONGER BECAUSE JUST ANIMATING THE COMIC WITHOUT ADDING ANYTHING WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN LONG ENOUGH, BUT THEY RUSHED JOKER'S STUFF IT FELT LIKE. WHICH ARE THE MOST IMPORTANT PARTS. IF YOU WANTED TO MAKE THE MOVIE LONGER THEN ADD SOME MAJOR SHIT J'S DONE OTHER THAN CRIPLE BARBARA. DONT COMPLETELY REWRITE HER AS A CHARACTER AND MAKE HER SOMETHING SHE HAS NEVER BEEN AND THEN TRY TO JUST GET THROUGH THE MOST IMPORTANT THINGS. THAT SHIT IRKED ME. I FELT LIKE I WAS WATCHING A BARBARA GORDON MOVIE NOT A JOKER ONE WHICH IS PATHETIC. IT WASNT EVEN A GOOD BARBARA GORDON STORY. IT WASN'T EVEN LIKE HER!_**

 ** _THIRD PROBLEM:_**

 ** _THE ANIMATION. I UNDERSTAND THEY WANT THE ANIMATION TO BE SIMILAR TO THE COMIC, BUT AT THIS POINT, IF YOU ARENT EVEN GOING TO REMOTELY TRY TO STICK TO THE COMIC OR EVEN BE CANON WITH HOW THE CHARACTERS ACT—DONT WORRY ABOUT STAYING WITH THE ANIMATION OF THE COMIC. JUST DONT._**

 ** _MARK HAMILL'S VOICE ACTING WAS THE ONLY THING THAT MADE ME STAY AND WATCH IT THROUGH. EVEN KEVIN DIDNT IMPRESS ME LIKE HE USUALLY DOES._**

 ** _I'm done with my rant. Let me know what you thought of the chapter and the movie if you've seen it, I love you guys and have a good day/night._**


	40. Cause Every Time We Get Together

**WARNING:**

 ** _EXPLICIT LANGUAGE_**

 ** _VIOLENCE_** ****

 ** _Cause Every Time We Get Together_**

 _that's what we do. –Harley Quinn_

 **J•O•K•E•R**

 _{Flashback –_ _ **3 Years Ago**_ _}_

 _"Ow." I growl as Hadlynn snags at my skin with the thread._

 _"You know, if you wouldn't go out and start bar fights every time Harley left you for a few days, you wouldn't have a busted open forehead." She tells me blankly._

 _I ignore her comment, grabbing the bottle of whiskey she used to clean the gash, and taking a large swig of it._

 _"Thought you stopped drinking." She mumbles and I take another drink of the burning liquid._

 _"It's impossible not to drink when I'm living in the house with you and Harley." I snap and she scoffs._

 _"If you weren't living in a house with us, you wouldn't know what to do with yourself. Quite frankly I think She spruced your life up." She finishes her stitching and dabs the dried blood off my head._

 _"My life is fine without her." I slur and she raises a brow._

 _"Really? Because you're trying to get drunk for the second time tonight and you have 'FUCK QUINN' across your forehead. Literally."_

 _She wasn't lying. I was already completely drunk out of my mind before I went out to the club, and plastered the words in big bold letters across my forehead._

 _I'd sobered up since then but I was trying to get back to that "I don't give a fuck" state of mind._

 _"I'm fine! She'll be back tomorrow anyway."_

 _"You've said that the last 2 days. She hasn't come home yet."_

 _"Will you shush it? I'm trying to get the tramp off my mind. Not give me more reasons to get drunk."_

 _"She's not a tramp, and I'm not giving you reasons to get drunk. You miss her. It's normal. And completely understandable because she's Harley. I can't go two hours without missing her, if we're being honest." She confesses._

 _"Yeah what's with the weird relationship with you and her? She's your sister. Sisters aren't supposed to get along."_

 _"Growing up, she is all I had. And I was all she had." She explains. "Neither of us did anything write to our parents so we were both black sheep, therefor, we bonded a lot."_

 _"You grew closer over your parents equal hatred for the both of you two snot nosed brats?"_

 _"Yes. We did. And it stuck. And I'm glad we did." She starts putting the first aid kit up._

 _"So where's Johnny?" I sigh drunkenly._

 _"He is out and about with Danny and Rocco and Veronica."_

 _"Ooh, Veronica." I give her a smug smirk._

 _"What about her?"_

 _"You know what." I narrow my eyes._

 _"She's a loosey-goosey." I chuckle. "She's done every male and female that's ever worked for me." I smile._

 _"You always choose the best hoes to work for you. Don't you?" She asks patiently._

 _"I know what you're doing." I pipe._

 _"And what is that exactly?"_

 _"Trying to remain calm while your husband is balls deep in a hooker and no longer interested in your marriage." I reply truthfully._

 _"Johnny's loyal. I trust him." She shrugs._

 _"Even after his little romp with Lilith a day after you married? Or did you completely forget about that? I hope you haven't. It's only been 8 months since that happened."_

 _"I trust him." She says sternly._

 _"You're ignoring the part of you that doesn't, though." I raise my brows. "And when you come to the reality that your marriage isn't what you are trying to convince yourself it is, you won't know what to do. And that's where I'll come in. Ready to laugh it up."_

 _"And you'll be horribly disappointed when my marriage turns out to be amazing." She stands, taking the kit back to the kitchen before coming back and falling on the couch by me. "When are you and my sister getting married?" She asks me randomly._

 _"Oh, geez." I start chugging the whiskey._

 _"I'm serious." She pulls the bottle away from me. "I mean, you've been together for about two years, you have the most amazing kid together, she's not going anywhere and neither are you . . . marry her." She shrugs._

 _I take the bottle back and start drinking more._

 _"Do I seem like the marriage type? Really?" I scoff and she scowls._

 _"It isn't just marriage. It's marriage to the best fucking woman in the world—besides my mother— And you can't argue because you know it's true. Harley deserves to be married because it's something she's always wanted since she was little."_

 _"You irritate me." I grumble._

 _"Marry my sister." She groans, rolling onto the floor on her back._

 _"N. O. No."_

 _"And why the fuck not?"_

 _"Hadlynn. Drop it."_

 _"Fine!" She barks, grinding her teeth._

 _A few minutes of silence pass._

 _"But we already got her a wedding dress and everything! Remember? We crashed that bridal store and got her a dress? If you didn't plan on getting married to her, why'd you still a dress, veil and matching heals for her?" She crosses her arms._

 _"Same reason I got one for you. To sit in and sulk and drink and think about how much your life sucks balls." I rub my face._

 _"W-Well why'd you get yourself a tux? Huh?"_

 _"Because I like nice suits." I shrug._

 _"BUT IT'S MY SISTER! I'd marry her if we weren't related and I weren't Into men 100 percent."_

 _"You aren't related and I dare you to try to make a move on . . . " I stop, my drunken state not making any art word to stop me from picturing them making out, naked. " . . . damn." I sigh, my cock twitching at the thought._

 _"You are not picturing us fucking are you?" She asks me, aggravated._

 _Suddenly their kissing goes to them going down on each other._

 _"I wasn't until you said something about it." I roll my eyes._

 _"Men are impossible, immature, disgusting, creatures. We're sisters, J. That's like incest."_

 _"Well sorry. If I can't control what flies through my head when I'm drunk!" I defend myself, my voice cracking at the realization that I have a boner. And it's very obvious I do._

 _"Is that . . . ?" She realizes what's wrong with me almost on cue and squeals, pulling at the roots of her hair and looking up. "Put it away!" She scolds me, throwing me a throw pillow._

 _"I can't help it!" I complain._

 _"Think of an old wrinkled naked lady!"_

 _The thought only makes it worse._

 _"Now it's starting to hurt." I argue and she widens her eyes at me. "I AM A SICK MAN, HADLYNN. I GET OFF TO WEIRD SHIT, OKAY?" I half slur._

 _"Then think of us fucking or something."_

 _That did it. It starts dying down and I sigh in relief._

 _"Yep. That killed it." I look under the pillow for a moment she looks at me, almost offended._

 _"Well." She says in a weak tone._

 _"Excuse me if I don't get all riled up at the thought of being inside someone who's like a sister to me."_

 _"Awe, really?" She smirks, happy again._

 _"Don't get any ideas." I tell her tiredly. "Doesn't mean shit."_

 _"Clearly it does or you wouldn't be bothered by the thought of us—"_

 _"Don't even . . . " I stop her. "And that's not the only reason I don't have the desire to screw you."_

 _"I would hope not. You're dating my sister, I would like to think that us being so close isn't the only thing keeping you from jumping on it."_

 _"Nope." I shake my head. "There's also the fact that I promised your mom I would look after you and that she would flip her shit if she found out I took advantage of you."_

 _"You think you could take advantage of me? Really?"_

 _"Oh, sweetie, please." I wave my hand. "You're so naive, I'd have you wound up tighter than I have Harley. You'd come running at my beckon call as long as I told you I loved you and never wanted to be apart from you." I hold up my finger. "See this? You'd be wrapped around it in no time. So yes—I sure as hell could take advantage of you."_

 _"Ha! Bullshit. Whatever you have to keep telling yourself to feel like a man."_

 _"And then Harley is another huge reason I'm not—as you so colorfully put it—'jumping on it'. Why have a spoiled, snot nosed, stubborn, disrespectful brat when I already have a headstrong yet respectful one that calls me 'Daddy' and surprises me with head?" I grin widely._

 _"Didn't need to know that." She shakes her head._

 _"Yeah ya did." I smirk._

 _"Okay. No. I really don't want to think about my sister and you—"_

 _"Having hot, sweaty, bone breaking, ball bruising, sex?" I finish her sentence._

 _"Stop."_

 _"I ever tell you about the one time we actually did anal on your bed?"_

 _"Ew! Stop—" she stops talking, realizing what I said. "YOU DID WHAT ON MY BED?!" She screams suddenly and I laugh harder._

 _"Well, I went In your room, looking for something—"_

 _"—Weed." She blinks._

 _"Yeah, anyway, so she goes in there and I make up a lie about wanting to piss you off and ya know . . . do extremely filthy things on your bed. She was happy to oblige. But don't worry, I only came on the throw pillow. Not the pillow you actually sleep on at night." I assure her and she squeezes her eyes closed._

 _"I hate you two right now." She tells me and I lick my lips._

 _Before I can reply, the door's swinging open and Johnny comes in, slurring under his breath._

 _He looks up at us and gasps at Hady._

 _"Baby!" He opens his arms and stumbles to her. "I've missed you!" He plants on a sloppy kiss on her lips and wraps her in a tight hug._

 _"Johnny?" She asks him slowly._

 _"Yeah?" He asks with a dopey smile on his face._

 _"How much have you had to drink?"_

 _"A lot, Baby." He tells her and she nods._

 _"Okay. You need to go to bed?" She asks him as he stands a little uneasy._

 _"Yeah . . . " he nods slowly._

 _"You need help?"_

 _"Nope." He kisses her cheek again, his tongue catching her skin instead of his lips and she scrunches her face. "Goodnight." He strokes her hair and starts up the stairs._

 _"Their was lipstick on his collar." I tell her and she looks at me with teary eyes._

 _"I noticed." She sits back down, her face in her hands._

 _"Are you gonna start crying? Because I'm kinda in a good mood. I don't need you pissing on that." I nudge her with my foot and she looks at me, with the most pathetic look ever and I sigh and move by her, throwing my arm around her shoulders. "Marriage is a bitch. Ain't it?"_

 _She just looks at me, wiping the tears as they fall._

 _"Everything feels amplified in it, don't it? I mean, it hurts when your significant other," I roll my eyes at how I sound. "does something you don't like—but when you're married, it hurts more. Because by the time your married, you think you'd be past all the lies and secrets and blatant disobedience and disrespect . . . and when you find something out that you didn't want to find out, it hurts 1,000 times worse."_

 _She sniffles and I put a curl behind her ear._

 _"That's why I'm avoiding it. Because me and Harley will go through so many more trials and tribulations and we'll say things to each other we don't mean, or we do, but we'd normally wouldn't admit them to one another if we aren't angry. I don't want her to go to bed and worry about whether her marriage is shit, probably cry herself to sleep a lot and God knows what else while I wonder the same thing and chug alcohol at the bar. And pick more fights that I'll be too drunk to finish properly." She gives a small smile._

 _"I'm so stupid." She lets out a small sob. "I just thought after me and him got married that all the cheating and deceit would be over with. He killed Lilith for me. And I thought everything was finally normal between us and he was doing so good, J. He wasn't drinking or going out and in the last couple months he's done a 360 and I don't even know what the hell I've gotten myself into. I'm an absolute idiot."_

 _"And it's taken you this long to figure it out? I've known since day 1 of meeting you." I pat her back. "Okay, I'll rephrase that—you're an idiot when it comes to men. You choose men you think you deserve. I've noticed a pattern that they usually treat you like shit, daddy issues, definitely, but that's not the point." I raise my brows. "Look at Harley. I treat her like a fucking Queen. She is, clearly, but even she knows she is. I know I slap her around sometimes, but she does the same to me. I'm very lucky to have her. And she's lucky to have me. You're incredibly smart, Hadlynn. You had a fucking 3.5 GPA, but you're not bright when it comes to what you think you deserve. And I assure you, if you didn't deserve the fucking world at your feet, you wouldn't have been living in the same place as me for the last 4 years." She looks at me, her face puffy and red, more tears streak down her face._

 _"You're so drunk." Her arms wrap around my neck and I wince at the act of affection but accept it. "4.0."_

 _"What?" I pull away to face her._

 _"My GPA was a 4.0. From first grade to freshman year of college." She wipes her eyes and I help out, smudging her already running mascara, making her look like a panda._

 _"Damn."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I thought I was a hot mess when I'm upset." I give her a tight smile and she laughs through more tears. She finally gets her shit together, her tears starting to slow down._

 _"I'm about to go to bed." I tell her after a few minutes of quiet._

 _"Wait." She grabs my wrist before I can get up and I furrow my brows. "Are you okay?" I ask cautiously._

 _Her eyes gloss over as if she's mentally checked out for a second._

 _"Hadlynn?" I snap my fingers, trying to pull her from her trance. Her eyes meet mine, and before I can move, her lips are on mine._

 _I jolt, startled by her action so much that I can't wake my bones, or even my brain, from the shock, to push her off of me._

 _But She doesn't try to go past my lips, letting me know she's not completely out of it._

 _She pulls away first, her eyes as wide as a quarter, some of my lipstick stained her lips._

 _"Oh my god. I just did that." She holds her forehead._

 _"Yeah, sure did." Harley's voice rings out in the room and we both shoot away from each other, looking to see her standing at the door with her key in her hand and she bag in the other._

 _"Harley, I promise, it was not what it looked like." She shakes her head frantically._

 _"Then what was it?" Harley asks her in a defeated voice, hurt laced through it._

 _"Yeah, what the hell was that?" I ask Hadlynn myself and she tries to form words, to no avail._

 **H•A•R•L•E•Y**

"It was an innocent kiss, Harley." Ivy tells me patiently. "It didn't mean anything, clearly. You said she'd already been crying, maybe she just needed a little clarity. You weren't there when she was crying, after all."

"So it's my fault they kissed? If I would've been there, she would've confided in me other than J and they wouldn't have kissed?" I can't help but he aggravated by her words. "Tellin' ya right now, she confides in him most the time, anyway. Regardless of where I'm at."

"Well you need to stop being threatened over your little sister. She's not a gremlin, k? She's not fluffy and cute and innocent but turns into a little monster when she's wet. Not that much of a whore." She huffs.

"I didn't say she was. But I watched him. He didn't pull away until she did. And he told me it was cause he physically couldn't but J's never been shocked. He's always ahead. He should've seen that coming and he should've stopped her. But he didn't. He kissed her right back."

"Again, no sexual meaning behind it. It's called a moment of clarity. Something she needed. And something he wanted for her. He loves you. You have the kid. And the house. And the car. And the empire with him. He wants to be with you. He loves you. She loves you too and would never try to take him from you. Not that she would be successful anyway." I think for a second.

"You're right. I'm paranoid. I'm sorry." I take deep breaths.

"Where are we going anyway?" Ivy asks me as we make our way to the sketchier part of Arkham City—where all the rapists and druggies stay.

"To do something." I reply, my eyes searching the various abandoned buildings for the one I need.

"Okay?"

I finally find the building I'm looking for and head to it.

"Harls? What're we doing?" Ivy repeats as I crouch at the door of it and pull a hair pin from my hair and pick the lock, opening the door quietly.

"Somethin'." I whisper, gently shut the door behind us and start up the stairs of the apartment building.

"Why're you whispering?"

"Shh!" I shush her, with wide eyes.

"Why're we whispering?" She asks in a low voice.

"How else am I gonna help Mistah J off Crane?"

"You–You drug me with you to kill Crane?"

"He has Mistah J. It's all planned out. J knew Crane would come after him, he found out where he was staying at and have me the apartment building number and everything and then I told him I wasn't gonna kill Crane. But I changed my mind."

"How'd you know he has him now?"

"Intuition."

"Intuition?"

"Me and J both have it. If one of us is in trouble it's like we get this god awful feelin'. Kinda like how Aqua Man communicates with Dolphins and shit. It's almost telepathy." I smile and nod, easing up the stairs and she follows.

"You're a loon." She tells me flatly and I smile a toothy smile.

"And?"

"Hey," a man says and we look up to see a guard.

"Fuck me." I pout, stomping my foot.

"Can I help you?" He asks sternly. I nudge Ivy's side. She's usually good with this kinda thing. She just nudges my side right back and I shoot her a look, shaking my head. She raises her brows and shakes her head. He clears his throat, and I sign heavily.

"Fuck it." I bring my foot to his forehead. His forehead cracks violently from the impact and he's knocked out.

"You ain't good for shit, Red." I grumble.

"What was I supposed to do?"

"Kiss him! Kill him! What you're known for doin'!"

"I'm in a committed relationship." She mocks my voice and my mouth falls open, my eyes narrowed. "I've needed you to give a few kisses to get us out of tough shit before and that's all you said." She shrugs and continues up the stairs.

We get to another floor, that's lined with men with guns and I clench my teeth, knowing this was where Crane was.

"You stay here, I'm about to see if I can't corner Crane and get J back. But I'll need your help to get these guards out the way."

"K." She nods.

I take a deep breath and step into the hallway.

"Um," I clear my throat softly and they all look at me and aim their guns. "I–I just need to speak w–with Jonathan."

"About what?"

"It's about something that happened a few days ago."

"He doesn't accept visitors."

"This is an emergency."

"I bet." One of them scoffs.

"Jonathan!" I yell. "I Needa talk to you!"

A door swings open and I raise a brow at the guards.

"Harley?" He steps out and I sigh with relief.

"Can we talk? It's very important." I smile sweetly.

"Absolutely." He motions to the door, and I walk in.

When he shuts it behind him I turn to face him and he comes closer to me.

"What do you need to talk with me about?"

"Well . . . I wanna apologize for how I acted the other day. I shouldn't have given you a sense of false hope. I'm sorry for kissin' you."

"No need to apologize." He smiles. "Really, no problem at all."

"Are you sure? I mean I know you kinda have a little crush on me and I wouldn't know what to do if I ever hurt you by givin' you false hope. I just feel horrible about the whole thing."

"No need to be sorry." He waves his hand.

"Thanks, Jonathan."

"Well, have a good day." He opens the door.

I think quick, knowing I couldn't leave without J.

"Actually, I–I have a confession." I rub my face and he slowly closes the door. "Ya see, Mistah J forced me to come here and apologize. He told me last night that I better come over here and tell you that I don't have feelin's for you but . . . " I grab his hand. "I–I can't do that." I bite my lip, getting closer. "The truth is, I kissed you because I've been wanting to for years." I bite the inside of my cheek.

"Really?" He looks shocked.

"Of course! J treats me like shit and you've always treated me so well and I just became attached to ya in a way and I've always pictured me and you together . . . Goin' out every night, livin' together," I move closer—my lips, brushing against his. "Makin' love every night." I whisper, my fingers tangling in his hair.

He tenses and I feel his hard-on press into my leg.

Bingo.

"I'm not happy with him. And I'm tired of tryin' to hide my feelin's for ya. I need your help to kill him."

His eyes widen and he looks happy as ever.

"Harley, are you sure? I mean, this—"

"—Is absolutely perfect." I hand cups his cheek, my lips kissing his for a moment. "Please, Jonathan. I'm so miserable with him. With you, I don't have to worry about makin' you too angry or screwin' up . . . I mean, ya get mad, yeah. But not as mad as him. He's scary when he's mad." I tell him. "I'm tired of bein' hit and forced into sex."

"Oh, Harleen." He says in a piteous voice. "I'm so sorry." He brushes my hair back.

"Please, Jonathan. Help me get rid of him. That's the only way we can be together."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes." I nod and he smiles widely, kissing me again.

His tongue sweeps across mine and I giggle as how stupid he is.

"Can I tell you something?" He rests his forehead against mine.

"Yeah." I nod, about to get my confession from him.

"I already killed him." My heart stops.

"What?"

"I tied his ankles and wrists and tied a cinder block to his feet and tossed him into the river."

"The-The River?" I squeak and he nods.

"Now we can be together." He wraps an arm around my waist.

"I need proof that you did this." I stop him from kissing me again.

"Harl—"

"—I need proof of it, Jonathan." I snap and he nods.

"Okay, come on." He grabs my hand and leads me out.

"Ivy came with me, if that's okay. I didn't want to come to this part of town on my own."

"It's okay." He leaves his fingers in mine and we meet Ivy at the end of the hall.

I give her a look and grab her hand.

"What's going on?" She asks me quietly.

"We're goin' to the river to see where Jonathan tied J's ankles and hands and ties a cinder block to his feet before pushing him in." I reply casually, but my eyes revealed that I'm a wreck on the inside and Ivy grips my hand, her own eyes glossy with a mix of emotions.

 **W** e get to the old docks that are only a few yard from the apartment building and he nods to the water.

"H-How long ago did you—"

"—7 minutes. I just got back up to the apartment when you came in." He tells me and I clench my jaw. "You okay?" He asks me and I pull my gun on him and he laughs.

"Knew it was too good to be true." He shakes his head.

I just pull the hammer back, about to shoot him when he suddenly knocks my gun from my hand and into the river.

I look over his shoulder to look at Ivy, but she's knocked out. I look at him with furrowed brows, and see he has a syringe of some kind of dark purple liquid. "Weed killer." He explains.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I rush to him, jumping up. My thighs encircle his head, and I break his neck, hitting the doc with a thump along with his body.

I look over my shoulder at the water and rip my heals off, running and diving into the freezing water.

My eyes search the murky water, swimming to the bottom of the shallow part until my head starts hurting a little.

A glint of bright green stands out among the small fish and dark colored water and I swim as fast as I can.

I get to him and search for the cinder block so I can cut it off from him, but I don't find it. In fact, his ankles aren't tied together, neither are his hands. I furrow my brows in confusion.

That's when his eyes snap open and I scream under the water, startled, but he quickly pushed off the bottom and swims to the surface.

I quickly follow, confused.

By the time I've caught my breath, he's pulling himself onto the dock.

I get up as well and stare at him as he laughs and cackles.

"How did you—"

"—I knew you'd kill the bastard." He laughs loudly. "I was fine. But God, you were so worried!"

"I thought you were killed!" I argue, crawling to Ivy, checking her pulse. She wasn't dead, which meant Crane didn't use too much of the weed killer on her but she'll be sick when she wakes up.

"Nope. I was fine. I just needed to do something so you'd actually get rid of the fucker."

"You tricked me!" I come to realization and he smiles proudly.

"I did what I had to, Baby. And it worked. Crane's dead. Let's go home." He pats my head, picking up Ivy's body. "Can't wait to rub it in Janey Appleseed's face." He chuckles and I roll my eyes.

"She'll be sick for a few hours after she wakes up. Please save your aggravating schemes for her after she feels better."

"I make no promises."

We get back to the penthouse to see it's completely ransacked.

"What the . . . ?" J trails off, laying Ivy down.

"Hady?!" I call out, searching her room and Johnny's ours, but she's nowhere to be found.

"Johnny?!" J shouts. I walk to the bathroom and open the door, Johnny's corpse falling at my feet.

I let out a blood curdling scream, my eyes tearing up.

"Joker!" I scream. He rushes to me, his eyes falling on Johnny.

"Fuck." He rubs his forehead.

A question mar written in blood is on Johnny's forehead, A piece of paper is peeking out of His mouth and J grabs it, seeing it's a note.

"Riddle me this, what has 2 bridges, a clock tower and serves as a playground for bats and robins?" He states in a growl. "Better act quick, your friend is only getting further away the more you sit and think."

"That bastard." I hiss.

"They're not in Arkham City anymore." He sighs. "And Jason hired Nigma."

 **:)**

 **CrystalFalls1987:**

 **I hope you liked this chapter:)**

 **Jargot:**

 **Oh my god hahaha I know I didn't update for a while. I appreciate that you appreciated the joker and Harley shower sex. Yes, it is good shit.**

 **Harley Quite:**

 **She basically lost the baby again because when she has it, it's not her's anymore. I KNOW OH MY GOD. KILLING JOKE WAS DISAPPOINTING AS FUCK. LIKE WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU IDIOTS EVEN READ THE FUCKING COMIC BEFORE OR DID YOU JUST READ THE SUMMARY OF IT? THE FUCK. Thank you, and I love you too!**

 **loreenagrgoddess:**

 **ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER I KNOW IM SORRY! And Joker and Hadlynn wouldn't be that petty with Harley, they both love her sooooo much. Plus, they don't have the patience for each other so there's no chance. I'm about to rant about that new photo of j and Harls. I love you too!**

 **RoyalFlushGang:**

 **Haha I'm gonna rant below. Don't worry. It's coming when you're done reading this. Johnny's dead as of now, Jason kidnapped Hadlynn and with the Riddler involved, you can imagine how Joker and Harley will be dragged around Gotham trying to find her. And no offense taken, Vitani is being stupid. And frustrating. Yep Joker will have another son/daughter, bittersweet but at least he didn't kill it. The next chapter will be loooonnngggg and filled to the brim with flashbacks and cute Joker and Harley banter hahaha. Joker and Hadlynn won't ever be together. They'd kill each other within minutes. J loves Harley completely (thought he doesn't admit it) and So does Hadlynn. Sure they kissed, but it doesn't mean a thing. The Killing Joke was more disappointing than the time I had sex with this guy and he lasted less than 2 minutes. Not even lying. I literally walked out when the movie was done like "that wasn't orgasmic like I had expected." They had one fucking job. ONE FUCKING JOB. And it was pathetic. AND OH MY GOD YES! I was sitting there like "WHY THE FUCK IS J WITH THESE STD FILLED BITCHES WHEN HE GOT WIFEY? THE FUCK." Again, THEY HAD ONE FUCKING JOB.**

 **DocQuinn:**

 **AHHHHHHHHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH MY FUCK. THE SEARCH FOR BATMEAT I AM FUCKING SCREAMING OH MY FUCKING LORD WHAT THE FUCK AHHHHH. I LOVE YOU. I'm about to rant about that pic Jared posted. My loins are ready too oh my god I fucking adore you right now! Ahhhhh!**

 ******I AM ABOUT TO RANT ABOUT A LIL PICTURE DADDY LETO POSTED OF HUM AND MOMMY MARGOT*****

 **CAN WE JUST PUT OUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR A MOMENT AND THANK GOD FOR JARED AND MARGOT AND DAVID AYER AND THIS MOVIE? CAN WE PLEASE?**

 **I WAKE UP AND GET ON INSTA TO SEE WHAT MY BABY BOY JARED HAS BEEN UP TO AND HE GOT A PIC OF HIM AND WIFEY UP OF THEM CENTIMETERS AWAY FROM KISSING.**

 **HOLD THE FUCK UP.**

 **I PISSED ON MYSELF. I WAS SO FUCKING HAPPY I ALMOST PISSED ON MY FUCKING SELF. I SCREAMED. I SQUIRTED (OKAY WOULDNT TAKE IT THAT FAR BUT STILL) HES LOOKIN AT HER LIPS AND SHE LOOKIN AT HIS AND IM LIKE "FUCK ON THAT TABLE!" THE SEXUAL TENSION. OH MY GOD. CAN JARED AND MARGOT JUST GET MARRIED? I KNOW SHE IN A 3 YEAR RELATIONSHIP BUT HER AND JARED ARE MOMMY AND DADDY. IM SORRY IF I WAS HER AND BE LIKE "BOY BYE" TO WHOEVER I WAS DATING AND I GO JUMP ON JARED LIKE WHITE ON RICE. CAUSE YOU GOT boyfriend and then you got DADDY. boyfriend. DADDY. boyfriend. DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDY. NO COMPETITION. IF I WERE HER I'D TOSS THIS KITTEN HIS WAY SO QUICK. LIKE IF I WERE MARGOT ROBBIE AND I WAS WORKIN WITH DADDY (IM SPEAKING FOR THE PEOPLE WHEN I SAY THIS) I WOULD'VE SAID "FUCK THE SCRIPT" AND I WOULD'VE JUMPED OVER THAT DAMN TABLE AND BEEN LIKE "FUCK THIS DAMN STRAIGHT JACKET" AND "FUCK THESE DAMN CLOTHS" I WOULD HAVE FUCKED HIM RIGHT THERE IN FRONT OF CAST AND CREW AND THE FUCKING STUFFED ANIMAL ON THE TABLE. I DONT GIVE A FUCK. DAVID AYER WOULD'VE HAD TO PRY ME OFF JARED MOTHERFUCKING JOSEPH LETO. I WOULD'VE BEEN RIDING HIM LIKE A DAMN PONY IF I WERE MARGOT AND WAS PRESENTED WITH THE FUCKING OPPORTUNITY. WOULDVE FLAT OUT BEEN LIKE "FUCK ACTING FOR A SECOND, LEMME GET THIS DICK AND THEN WE'LL CONTINUE THE SCENE" I AM JUST BEIN HONEST. AND THEN I WOULD'VE MARRIED HIM THE SECOND WE WRAPPED FILMING. WOULDA BEEN LIKE "FUCK IT. WE GOIN TO VEGAS. YOU BOUT TO WIFE ME UP, DADDY." IF MARGOT AND JARED MARRIED AND HAD BABIES…I WOULD BE DEAD. LIKE I WOULD DIE BECAUSE MY LIFE WOULD BE COMPLETE AS FUCK. AHHHHHHHHHHHHH.**

 **Anyway, time for my inner hoe to drink some holy water and calm the fuck down.**

 **I'm good now.**

 **Let me know what you thought of the chapter and the picture if you've seen it. If you haven't, what the fuck are you doing with your life?**

 **xoxo**


	41. Never Again

**WARNING:**

 **EXPLICIT LANGUAGE**

 **EXPLICIT SEXUAL SITUATIONS**

 ** _Never Again_**

 _No more obsession. No more craziness. No more Joker. –Harleen Quinzel_

 **H•A•R•L•E•Y**

 _{Flashback –_ _ **4**_ _ **Years ago**_ _}_

 _I come back from the bathroom to see that half of my fake money is now stacked by J's place across the monopoly board._

 _"Really?" I cross my arms._

 _"What?" He asks innocently._

 _"You took my money, again!" I pipe. "You cheated."_

 _"I did not!" He argues, but a smile makes its way back to his face._

 _"Mistah J!" I stomp my foot._

 _"Yes?"_

 _"That's the fourth time tonight i you've cheated." I pout, sitting back down on the floor, my lips poking out._

 _He pulls me to him, and I squeal when he tickles my ribs._

 _"Daddy!" I scream out, trying to get away. "Let go of me!"_

 _"Nope." He keeps tickling me and I laugh loudly._

 _He finally tires out from fighting with me and I catch my breath, my head resting on his shoulder._

 _My brows furrow at his arm, seeing a new tattoo._

 _I burst into laughter immediately when I realize it's a dead Robin with an arrow going through its body._

 _"When did you get that?" I ask._

 _"A couple days after I killed Robin-Egg." He replies, kissing my neck and I giggle, scrunching my shoulder to my jaw._

 _"Has Hady seen it?" I sigh._

 _"Of course. I held a gun to Her head and made her watch while I got it."_

 _"J!" I scold him._

 _"Harley!" He mocks my voice and I shove him down and straddle him._

 _"That wasn't very nice." I lick my lips and he runs his hands up my thighs. "I can't say anything, though. I got a tattoo after I killed Sadi-Evelyn in the 11th grade."_

 _His eyes light up and he snaps up, his thumb brushing over my bottom lip._

 _"Oh, do tell me that story." He takes my lip between his teeth for a moment and I giggle again._

 _"I killed her through voodoo."_

 _"Ooh, fancy." He beams._

 _"She stole one of friends from me—the nerve of some people, I know—anyway, I got a dandelion and got in the bathtub and pretended it was her and held it under water until all the fuzzy things were off the stem, and the next day Sadi-Evelyn Grandille was found dead in her swimming pool. She had drowned."_

 _"Had to be a coincidence. You couldn't pull anything like that off."_

 _"Oh, I did, too!" I bring my leg up where my foot is almost between us. "Got a tattoo from a guy name Ricci to prove it."_

 _He cackles when he sees that on the arch of my foot, I have a dandelion under water._

 _"So ha!" I stick my tongue and he severs it between his teeth, making me moan before pull him back into the floor with me._

{Present}

 **2 DAYS LATER**

"This woulda never happened if you woulda just listened to me in the first place. But no, I don't know anythin' I'm talkin' about, right, Mistah J?" I narrow my eyes and he sighs heavily.

"Harley. I'm plotting right now, and your nagging? AIN'T HELPING!"

"I'M NAGGIN' BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS GET US INTO TROUBLE!"

"HARLEY!" He yells and I shut my mouth. "Look, we're both sleep deprived, get some sleep and we'll look for Hady tomorrow." He tells me sternly.

I look at the sheets of the queen sized bed in Harvey and Ivy's spare bedroom, well spare house, is more like it. Harvey owned two homes right by each other right out side of the city, and didn't mind letting us use the one he and Ivy never used.

We couldn't go back home yet, that was the first place the cops would look.

Thanks to Leon's . . . _mystical_ abilities, we got out of the fucking hell hole that is Arkham City—and resurrected Johnny because two minutes into trying to get something productive done, J was already complaining and grumbling about me and didn't have anyone to bitch about it to, other than myself. He realized he needed Johnny, to be a girl to and complain about our relationship. Ugh. Johnny was with Leon, recovering from death.

"I don't wanna sleep. I can't sleep. My sister is out there somewhere dealin' with bullshit and I—"

"—Harley." He says sternly. "I'll handle it. It'll be okay."

"I still can't relax." I sigh. "I'm about to go see if Red has some kinda herb or somethin' to help me calm down." I tell him before I walk downstairs and out the door, 10 feet from our door, to their door.

"Harley, everything okay?" She asks me, still hoarse from being sick from the stuff Crane gave her.

"I need something to help me relax." I explain to her.

"Okay." She lets me in and leads me to the basement where she grows most of her babies. Each pot is marked with a different name. We get to one that has dark blue leaves and lavender stems. "Here it is." She gently snips a leaf from the plant, apologizing to it briefly before it sprouts another leaf in the place of the one she removed. We go back upstairs and she pours me a small glass of hot tea, letting the leaf steep in it for a few minutes. She takes it out and hands me the cup.

She opens her mouth to tell me something as I'm gulping the tea down and gives a tight smile when I finish.

"What?"

"I was gonna warn you not to drink all of it because that plant contains an extremely strong aphrodisiac. Oops." She shrugs and I roll my jaw.

"Well that's no help at all!" I pipe. "Mistah J's tryna find a way to get Hady back and I'm gonna be tryna get him in bed!" I throw my hands up. "Thanks, Ivy. He'll never get anything done knowin' I'm all hot and bothered and ready for him."

"Trust me, I've seen him get plenty done knowing you're horny. Doesn't effect him like you think it does." She pats me head. "Goodnight."

 **B** y the time I get to the bedroom, my body is sweating and aching for physical contact.

He's at the small desk in the bedroom, writing things down, mumbling to himself and I bite my lip.

Seeing him work always got me revved up.

I clear my throat and walk to him slowly. He tenses up when my hands massage his shoulders but he soon ignores it and starts writing again.

"Feel better now?" He asks flatly and I hum at his voice.

"Mmmhmm." I run my hands down his shoulders, over his muscular arms. "Mistah J?"

"Hmm?"

"I think we should call it a night. I don't want you stayin' up all night."

"Harley. Go. To. Bed." He shrugs me off and I pout, walking to the bed.

"Daddy," I see him physically tense up, almost dropping his pencil. "When's the last time we . . . ya know . . . ?"

"Haven't been keeping track, Harley." He shrugs.

"It's been a while." I tell him and he sighs.

I stand and walk to him again.

"I'm not worried about sex right now." He grumbles.

"Fine." I whisper in his ear, my hand trailing down his exposed chest. "I'll just go play with my pussy all on my own." I scratch up his bare chest and he growls lowly.

"Don't you dare." He threatens me.

"Come play with ya little girl, baby." I press a kiss to his jaw and he turns his head to face me. "I'll let ya do anythin' ya want . . . " I raise my brows. " . . . in any hole ya want . . . in any position ya want . . . at any pace ya want." I state lustfully and he clenches his jaw.

"Harleen." He raises his brows, almost in a Scolding manner.

"Yes, Mister Joker?" I amuse him and he licks his lips.

"You're being naughty." He huffs picking his pen back up, turning back to his work, trying to ignore my attempts.

"Are ya gonna punish me?" I ask the same instant my hand squeezes his cock through his pants and he hisses.

"Yeah." He replies in the same tone.

His fist hits my jaw and I squeak, falling to the ground.

"Leave. Me. Alone. Harley." He growls darkly.

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" I scream, lunging at him, he falls off the chair, and I pin him under me. "I FUCKIN' HATE YOU!" I punch him in the jaw twice in a row, about to go for the third one until he hits me as well, pushing me off him.

He's about to kick me until I wrap my legs around his leg and pull my self up, punching him as hard as I can in the throat. He falls back, and I flip over his head, grabbing my gun off the floor at the foot of the bed, pointing it at him, pulling the hammer back.

"I. Win." I grit through my teeth and he pulls himself up. "Wanna play again?" I raise a brow and he rolls his jaw and walks to me.

His hand wraps around my throat and he grabs the gun and throws it down, picking me up, and shoving me to the bed.

His lips crash to mine, his teeth, and tongue licking and biting at my bottom lip. I sigh, my arms wrapping around his neck.

His hands go to my shirt, pulling it over my head, and my hands unbutton his shirt frantically.

My bra comes next, his lips trailing from my lips to my chest. I arch my back, my fingers threading through his soft hair.

He stands on his knees on the bed to unbutton his pants and I sit up, my lips traveling from his pubic bone, up his abdomen, to his chest, meeting his lips again.

We fall back on the bed, his pants discarded to the floor.

My hot pants quickly disappear, along with my panties.

His hand lace through mine and he pins them above my head as his teeth sink into my bottom lip, and he enters me. I moan loudly, arching into him.

I'm expecting harsh, bone breaking thrusts, but he gives hard, slow ones instead.

He releases my hands only to run one of his along my side. His lips go to my jawline and neck and I gasp quietly when he hits my cervix, my legs coming up to wrap around his hips, my own hips meeting his thrusts.

One of his arms snakes under my waist, pulling my body flush against him.

My nails tear the skin from his back and shoulders, leaving bloody scratches in their wake. He groans in pleasure, pulling me on top of him.

I'm almost shocked that he willingly wants me to take control, but I'm not sure he's thinking at the moment.

He sits up, hugging me tighter to him as I move my hips slowly, and tilt my head back.

" _Ohh, J_." I whimper lowly. His own nails leave a bloody mess on my thighs, lower back and shoulders, making me cry out as he breaks my skin.

Our tongues remain in an even dance, both fighting for dominance as he moves slowly in and out of me.

My body heats up even more than before and I feel my breaking point coming surprisingly faster than normal.

"Joker!" I damn near collapse on him, my muscles spasming, my walls tightening around him. He chuckles and I feel my back hit the mattress, forcing him deeper into me.

"Hasn't even been two minutes and you already came. Who has premature ejaculation now?" He teases in a pant and I giggle, bringing my lips to his.

Stays the same slow but demanding pace and I move with him still. His hand grips the top of the headboard, his other hand resting by my head. My hand's on his lower back, looking for some type of anchor, my other one is balled into a fist in the sheets.

Our eyes stay locked as I come to another orgasm and I watch the amused smile spread across his face at the sight of it.

"Shut . . . up." I say between deep breaths.

He finds his end, falling on top of me, his head resting against my chest, his arms squeezing my waist.

"That was a nice change." I pant.

"Yeah, it was." He agrees. "At least I know how to get you off quicker."

"Shut up." I playfully hit his shoulder and he presses his lips to the center of my chest. "What now?"

"What do you mean?"

"How're we gonna get my sister back?"

"Hell if I know."

 **J•O•K•E•R**

 **H** arley stays gripped to my arm as we enter Halfwit, everyone giving us weird looks—probably because they thought we would've been dead by now.

I see Ronnie and make my way to him.

"Ronnie—"

"Joker, Harley! So happy to see the two people that almost cost me my business!" He pipes sarcastically. "Still Using your little sister as a tramp for bait?" He narrows his eyes at Harley and she snaps her teeth shut like a dog would bite at someone.

"Down, girl." I say sternly in her ear and she looks at me with pouty baby blues and I turn my attention back to Ronnie. "That's who we're here about, actually. Vitani's been kidnapped."

"You know by who yet?"

"Riddler. But we think he was hired by Jason To—The Red Hood."

Ronnie thinks for a moment.

"I have heard something," he holds a finger up in thought. "Hmm," he beckons us to follow him into the back of the club where they keep their food and alcohol supply in the kitchen. "Fatrel Terrello," he digs through a drawer in one of the counters. "sent a letter to me this morning." He finds it. "He's been doing business with Nigma lately and apparently Ed offered him a shit load of money if he could use the old Catholic Church that Fatrel now uses as a brothel. He asked me if I wanted part of the money he was getting from Riddler. I declined, of course, but that might be where he's keeping her." He hands me the letter and I look over it.

Fatrel was always a fucking sell out.

I just nod and pat his head.

"I don't like you, but thanks." I take Harley with me and we head to the church.

"This is great." I grumble at the locked door. "Hair pin." I hold my hand out and Harley plucks a pin from her hair and hands it to me.

I pick the lock and hand her pin back to her.

We creep through the old building, realizing it's empty.

"Damn, Riddler really did pay for it to be empty, didn't he?" I ask Harley quietly.

"Rich bastard." She replies in a whisper and I smile, looking at her. "What?"

"You're adorable." I smile, about to lean in and kiss her.

"Nah ah." She pops me smack in the middle of my forehead and my brows furrow.

"What?!" I whisper yell.

"We are in the house of the lord." She states as if it's obvious. "Show a little respect, Mistah J." She widens her eyes.

"You're not even Catholic." I narrow my eyes, shaking my head a little.

"So? All denominations are children of God." She narrows her eyes and shakes her head as well.

"Oh, puh-lease." I scoff.

"Mistah J, don't make me grab ya balls in the middle of church, because I will. Extremely hard. And you won't like it." She states matter of fact.

"I might." I shrug.

She raises her brows and moves her hand to my crotch but I grab her wrist and step away from her. She just smiles triumphantly.

"We have a serious mission at task." I scold her, turning to walk further into the building.

"This must be how Batsy feels when he's lookin' for a missin' person." She tells me.

"Harley—"

"NaNaNaNaNaNaNaNaNaNa," she starts singing the Batman theme song.

"I will shoot y—"

"NaNaNaNaNaNaNaNa BATMAN!" She whisper yells and I stop and stare down at her. "Okay, Pud. Let's go catch some bad guys." She hits my ass, walking past me.

"Where are you going? I'm leading the way, remember?" I follow her.

"Nah ah. I'm batman. I lead. You're Robin. You just sit there and wait for my say so."

"Oh, no, no, no. I'm Batman. You're Robin. That's always been our relationship, toots. Like it or not."

"I ain't Robin! Nobody likes Robin! Bat's always picks em' really young and annoyin'!"

"Exactly why you're Robin." I poke her nose and turn to go.

"Ha! I ain't Robin. I'm batman. I'm clearly the superior one in our relationship anyway." She adds and I stop in my tracks.

"Did she just . . . ?" I ask myself aloud, digging in my ear and turning to face her. "Say that again? I don't think I heard you quite right?"

"You heard me. I'm the superior one in this relationship."

I burst into laughter.

"This coming from the one who didn't even know how to spell superior till' about 18 years ago!" My words send her mouth into a gape and she stomps her foot.

"You callin' my stupid or somethin', Mistah J?!"

"No I'm just making the valid statement that you're 30, and I'm almost 50! I'm a hell of a lot wiser than you, therefor I'm the superior one!"

"Ha! Please! You may be 47, but guess what? You still have the mind set, of AN INFANT!" She screams back, balling her fiats up.

"I MADE YOU, YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOU WOULDN'T BE ANYWHERE IN LIFE, OTHER THAN THAT DAMN ASYLUM, IF IT WEREN'T FOR ME! I'M THE SUPERIOR ONE!" My face aches sharply when the bible she threw hits my jaw, hard, and I feel my body shaking.

She crosses her arms, waiting for a reply, but only gets me charging at her.

She screams, running o to the alter, down another row of pews before going through a door that leads to the rest of the church.

She gets to a back room and stops in the hallway.

I catch up to her, about to slap her for throwing a bible at me, but I see she has a hand over her mouth, her eyes trained on something in the room.

I follow her gaze and see Hadlynn laying on the carpet, her face bruised and beaten, her whole body a wreck.

We rush over to her, Harley checking for a pulse. She's not dead, yet, but without proper treatment, she will be.

"I gotta—" Harley's interrupted by steps coming towards us.

I pull my gun out and she gets hers.

"Glad you could join us." The voice rings in my ears. But I don't need a light in the dark room to know who it is. Jason fucking Todd.

"You son of a—" something metal hits me and I groan little, another hit and I realize it's a crow bar. I start laughing. "Harley," I stop her from shooting him. "You need to get Hadlynn outta here."

"But Mistah J—"

"Get. Her. Out. Of. Here. And get her safe." I growl through my teeth.

Just as she's about to pick Hadlynn up, the Windows break, and I start screaming in excitement and comedy.

Jason snaps the light switch on, and I laugh harder when the shadows of the two, turn into two solid beings.

Batman and Robin.

"THIS IS RICH!" I kick my feet, laying down and rolling. "HOW FUCKIN' FUNNY?! I GOT BATSY AND BIRDY IN THE SAME ROOM THAT I GOT THE OLD ROBIN IN!" My laughter stops suddenly and I sit up. "I take it there's no ice cream cake prepared for this little reunion?" I ask Jason and he hits me with the crowbar again.

I laugh, seeing Harley being quietly hesitant to leave me alone, but I clench my jaw, obviously, and she takes it as the motion to get the hell out. I don't even think Bat's noticed. Until I see the replacement Robin slip back out the window to go after her.

I laugh again at what will happen to the kid. Don't come between Harley trying to save her sister, it's like coming between a mother bear protecting her cubs. No such thing as survival for whoever dares to try.

Needed to update, Part 2 will be up before the week ends.

 ** _I'm gonna say some stuff about Suicide Squad that I'm hearing after I get done replying to reviews._**

 **HarleyQuite:**

 **I hate the riddler too and J and Harley will get mushy again eventually, promise! I love you too.**

 **loreenagrgoddess:**

 **Thank you, Johnny's been brought back by Leon and hopefully the story won't kill you before you get to the end! Haha I love you!**

 **Sabrichi. C. Brus:**

 **I loved that picture too! And it's all over the US Friday but it's already out in New York. I love you!**

 **1artist:**

 **Thank you for your support and I get that people like my thoughts, a lot haha:)**

 **ZileRacer:**

 **I did hear about and I get happy over things like that very easily haha. I hope you liked the chapter, sorry for the cliffhanger.**

 **RoyalFlushGang:**

 **I speak for the people with my thoughts haha and I felt the same way about Timm, you would have thought he would be handled something like that better than how he did. Thank you, I hope you liked the chapter. I was gonna make it longer but there's way too much to pack Into one so I'm making them into parts.**

 **HeLena292:**

 **Thank you and I feel you. It's very hot and humid where I'm at, too. CRAZY CLOWN WEDDING! YES;) We'll see about it. I hope you liked this chapter, I love you:)**

 **Mabel Madness:**

 **Thank you so much and I can't wait to read your next update! I'm happy you think I write the characters on point, I hope I stay doing so, and again, hearing praise from you (because you're an amazing writer yourself) makes me even happier! I love you.**

 **DocQuinn:**

 **WE ARE SISTERS I SWEAR. YAAASSS BITCH YAAAAAAAAS. Seriously all I can reply to your review with is that we're long lost sisters because I feel the same fucking way. I feel you. It's not even natural how much alike we are with stuff like this oh my lanta:)**

 **Saintsrow:**

 **Jason won't die, I promise! I love him, too! Thank you for your support, I love you!**

 ** _For those who don't want to read the whole paragraphs of things people who have seen the movie and warned those of us who haven't seen it, the negative things about the movie, the main complaints are: There's not that much of a plot or character development that was expected, there's a lot that's been cut out, and you can tell it's very obvious that there has been, J and H are kinda one dimensional, most of the movie feels like one big action sequence with a few conversations. Not telling you guys this to make you feel doubtful (I'm not doubtful because I haven't seen the movie myself, but more than one person has told me some of the stuff about it and it wasn't fun to hear, so just see if you notice stuff like the editing out stuff or where you feel like a seen was added in or anything like that, that's what Ima do and see if I agree with some of the ones who have already seen it) and skip all the stuff below to the note from me at the end._**

 ** _If you don't want to hear negative reviews about the movie yet, don't read this. If you understand that these are people's opinions and they're all different, read on. These are just fears of mine that I have heard of from the movie. Before I continue, I would like to add that every single person who has said their option added that there are really amazing and incredible moments in this movie. And that the all the actors and actresses themselves did absolutely brilliant with what they were given to work with._**

 ** _First point: there's not really a plot. Most of the reviews I've seen (not all of them are filled with negativity, in fact all of them did give plenty of praise in some aspects of the film) have said that there's really no plot. There's about 3 acts, because after the 3rd one (which is the scene where they're in Midway with the squad) it all starts merging together and getting kinda wonky and that there really is no major turning points._**

 ** _Second point: THERE'S A LOT THATS BEEN CUT OUT OF THE FILM. I've heard this a lot that there is seriously so much cut from the film that you're like "what the fuck." One guy said that the real time in the moment action didn't really happen because there was some very choppy editing and a ton of shit was cut out. Like you're watching and you're like "that doesn't seem right" and Apparently from the begging of the second act all the way to the end, that it felt like so much had been cut out of the movie where it was just action sequences and a few conversations._**

 ** _Third point: This movie could possibly ruin careers. No, this wasn't anyone being mean they all seemed genuinely upset and angered that someone set all these actors and actresses up to fall. One woman put it that all of actors and actresses were "trust falling" and trusted that David Ayer would catch them when really he let them fall and break their heads open on this movie, and wondered why their agents or assistants that were watching the film playing back on set when a scene would be made, didn't speak up that this could potentially end bad for their clients or bosses._**

 ** _Fourth point: Joker and Harley. Again, a lot of people praised Jared and Margot that they did a wonderful job with running what they were given, and pretty much everyone so far that I've seen has said they did incredible. But…it was frustrating that Joker and Harley weren't given more dimension. One woman mentioned that if you think about the stereotypical high school couple that can't stop making out in the locker room, that's what you get with Joker and Harley in this film. A lot of people are upset that they set them up so wonderfully in all the promo's and pictures, but it wasn't how they set it up. Nothing to do with the performances, they did amazing with what they were given, but they weren't given much._**

 ** _Fifth point: every single review I have watched so far has said that you keep waiting for the moment where you're like "this is the DC movie that will revive the DCEU" and it never comes. Like there's so many moments that they mentioned that they started having faith that David Ayer finally found his footing and the movie was gonna be amazing, and then it kinda went back down._**

 ** _I see the movie Friday and I'll give my own review (sorry, not keeping that shit spoiler free either, well, I'll make two separate little rants. One with the good shit and one where I keep quiet about major stuff:) but as of now I'm just gonna keep all the stuff I mentioned in the back of my mind when watching it and see if I take notice of any of it, I hope you do the same._**

 ** _Also, I made the book of the parts of these three books that didn't make it into the stories because there is so many scenes and parts from all of these that I decided to save or just didn't feel like it went well with the story, so if you haven't read it, you need to. You're missing out._**

 ** _Let me me know what you thought of the chapter, part 2 will be up sometime before the week is over, also plan to wrap this one up. Next chapter and then another and then Epilouge or maybe even next chapter and Epilouge. Depends how long I want the next chapter because there's some shit that's about to go down. I love you guys, thanks for being patient. And remember DONT DOUBT SS. ITS ALL OTHER PEOPLES OPINIONS, BESIDES THERES ALWAYS THE DVD THAT WILL MOST LIKELY CONTAIN A SHIT LOAD MORE THAN THE THEATRICAL VERSION._**


	42. Never Again (Part ll)

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, SHITS BEEN GOING ON IN MY LIFE BUT IM GETTING BACK ON TRACK. IF YOU'RE INTERESTED IN ANOTHER JxH STORY THERE IS AN INCREDIBLE, AND VERY SWEET AND KIND AUTHOR WHO I'M BEING A BETA TO ON HER STORY. IT'S CALLED "ANGEL OF MALICE" BY ElMarSuperstar. SHE'S SO SWEET AND INCREDIBLE AND I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU GUYS SHOWED HER SOME LOVE. SHE'S WORKED HARD PLANNING THE STORY, SHE'S AN INCREDIBLE WRITER, TOO. THANKS, AND ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

 **WARNING:**

 ***EXPLICIT* SEXUAL CONTENT**

 ***EXPLICIT* LANGUAGE**

 ** _Never Again_**

 _No more obsession. No more craziness. No more Joker. –Harleen Quinzel_

 _(Part 2)_

 **H•A•R•L•E•Y**

 _{Flashback –_ _ **5 Years Ago**_ _}_

" _Doctor Quinzel," Arkham opened my door and I raise my brows._

 _"Yes?"_

 _"The Joker refuses to stop disturbing the other patients, who are trying to sleep, until you say 'goodnight'." He sighs heavily. I look at the clock in my office, seeing it was already 8:00 p.m. and I sigh grind my teeth._

 _I get up, walking past him and getting on the elevator to the deadly patient floor._

 _I walk to his cell, seeing guards and Doctor Leland standing at the door as he yells and laughs and sings obnoxious things._

 _"Mister Joker!" Leland snaps, her eyes widening when she sees me. "Thank god!" She hugs me tightly. "I'm ready leave and I can't until he shuts up."_

 _"I'll handle it." I tell them._

 _"You need me to stay with you or—"_

 _"—I'm not going in his cell or anything, I should be okay by myself." I assure her._

 _"Okay," she nods, looking at the guards. "You can go, incase the patient shares anything with his doctor that is considered confidential."_

 _They seemed relieved that they don't have to stay around the mad man, and all don't hesitate to get to the elevator._

 _"Thanks." I tell Leland as she follows them to the elevator. She just smiles and gives a small nod before he doors close and me and J are left alone. I turn my attention from the elevator, to his cell, and I jolt and almost scream when I come face to face with him suddenly, his hands gripping the bars over the little window._

 _"Hiya, Doc." He grins widely._

 _"You need to start behaving." I whisper loudly._

 _"I can't. I'm getting impatient. When ya gonna bust me outta this hell hole?"_

 _"Why do you want to get out so badly?" I cross my arms. "At least I don't have to worry about you being killed in here."_

 _"True." He agrees lowly. "But I don't get to see you anytime I want to." He adds in the same tone._

 _I look around to make sure no one's around before I unlock his cell and pull the steel shut over the little window._

 _"You practically do. How many times have I snuck in here after everybody goes home? How many times Have I came down here in the middle of the night? We see each other all the time." I state sternly._

 _"There a particular reason you don't want me free from this place?" He raises his brows, stalking closer until I'm up against the cinder block wall._

 _"Only that I want you safe. You have a lot of enemies."_

 _He just grins at me, chuckling._

 _"Awe, baby . . . " he rubs my cheek with his knuckle and I bite my lip. " . . . I don't care." His features darken from a smile to a clenched jaw, his hand clenches around my neck, almost cutting off my oxygen supply. "Get. Me. Out. Of. Here." He growls and I place my hand on his wrist._

 _"I–I . . . am . . . trying." I say hoarsely as his hand tightens._

 _He just keeps tightening his grip and I relax, letting him do what he wants._

 _"Clearly not hard enough." He seethes, letting me go altogether._

 _I gasp for breath, looking at him with teary eyes._

 _"Mistah J—"_

 _"—I don't want to hear your damn excuses."_

 _I roll my jaw, trying to keep from hitting him._

 _"Fine. I'm leaving. Goodni—ah . . . " I'm cut off by his teeth biting at my neck, his body trapping mine against the wall again, his hips grinding into me. I giggle, my fingers gathering in his hair and he chuckles darkly._

 _"You know what kinda 'goodnight', I want, Doc." He growls in my ear and I nod frantically, taking deep breaths._

 _I quickly gain my composure, looking to turn the tables on him—which isn't as hard as it should be for me, most of the time._

 _I kiss him feverishly, earning a low groan from him and I giggle again, sliding my hand down his bare chest to grab him through his Arkham pants. His eyes roll back and I smile to myself, pushing him back onto the bed, standing a couple feet before him, unbuttoning my shirt slowly, my hands unclasping my bra next._

 _His face clouds with pure lust and desire as he watches my every move._

 _I Discard my bra, my hands going to the top of my skirt next. My hips sway to their own slow accord as I push the tight fabric off my legs._

 _"Fuck," I hear him mumble under his breath, and I know I have him by the balls in this moment._

 _I bite my lip at him, moving my thong down my legs as well, before sinking to my knees._

 _When he realizes what I have In mind, he throws his head back, smiling widely, then He leans forward and rubs his chin._

 _"Ohh, come to Daddy." He growls and I hum, slowly crawling to him._

 _My hands slide up his knees to his thighs and he grabs my hair, and pulls it out of its usual bun, running his fingers through it once it falls freely._

 _My hands go back to his groin, rubbing him teasingly through his pants._

 _He grabs my wrist and I laugh._

 _He's getting impatient._

 _I tug at his pants, eager to see how weak I can make him this go round._

 _When he's freed and I wrap my hand around his base, I smile wickedly—seeing his eyes close for a moment._

 _"You sure you're gonna last long enough?" I taunt him and he narrows his eyes._

 _"If you were doing what you're supposed to be doing, you wouldn't be able to talk right now." He spits back._

 _"Can't eat the main course when I ain't had my appetizer." I shrug, batting my lashes a few times and slowly moving my hand up and down his shaft._

 _He digs his fingers into the edge of the mattress and I lick my lips, no longer able to control myself._

 _My lips press to his tip, lightly, and he sighs in relief almost—when I finally take him into my mouth._

 _"Oh, God." He tangles his fingers into my hair and I moan around him._

 _When was the last time I actually did this to him?_

 _I couldn't remember. I just know I missed doing it._

 _My hand still moves up and down with my head, working what I can't fit in my mouth._

 _At least what I can't fit very easily._

 _The thought lingers in my head and I look up at him, smiling on the inside because I know he's about to lose it because of what I do next._

 _I relax my jaw, and my gag reflex, digging my nails into his hips as he slides down my throat._

 _"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." He holds my head still, thrusting his hips forwards a couple times._

 _I choke around him, but I don't pull back, relishing in his praise._

 _"Christ, Harley." He chuckles, looking down at me._

 _He's still moving in and out of my throat when my tongue lifts to lick at the underside of his cock. I can tell that's what does him in._

 _He yanks out of me, shoving me to the bed._

 _"Filthy, filthy, girl." He scolds me darkly._

 _"Mmhmm," I bite my lip, placing my ankles on his shoulders boldly._

 _He looks between us, his head cocking a little._

 _I close my eyes when I feel his fingers brush over my bare skin._

 _"This," he smiles crookedly, his eyes still on my pussy as rubs my clit with his thumb, and teases my entrance with two of his fingers. He's the one who sinks to his knees, now. "So pretty." He winks at me and I thrust my hips up as his words make me whimper._

 _He presses kisses to my inner thighs and I groan, sitting up._

 _"Please, Mistah J." I beg him. He laughs, ignoring my pleads as he continues to press teasing kisses to my thighs and hip bones, but never where I want him the most._

 _"I don't think you deserve it, since you got an attitude earlier." He raises his brows._

 _"Please!" I fall back on the bed, desperation lacing my voice._

 _He continues his small, chaste kisses and I finally have enough of it._

 _I take my foot and kick him in the shoulder, making him fall back on the floor._

 _I spring from the bed before he can get up, and fall at his head, pinning his arms by his side with my knees, and lowering myself on his face._

 _He struggles to get me off of him, but that all goes to hell when I lean forward and give one strong lick to his cock, grabbing him in my hand roughly._

 _He stops struggling, but he still won't open his mouth and do anything._

 _I huff, still stroking his cock, resting my other hand on his toned stomach._

 _"C'mon, Daddy." I barely recognize my voice, it's deep with lust and hoarse with need. "Eat your little girls pussy." I moan at, nothing but complete and raw need clouds my vision and I damn near come apart when I feel him take my clit between his teeth. I move my legs so he can free his arms, an he immediately grabs my hips and pulls me down closer, lapping and sucking at my sensitive flesh. "Harder, please . . . Ah!" I claw at his stomach when he obliges, his tongue snaking into my cunt as his teeth gnash down on the skin around it. "Ohh, just like that, baby." I smile, grinding with his menstrations. "Don't stop till' I'm fucking bleeding." I pant._

 _After a couple minutes of sucking him off while he practically ate me like I'm his dinner, he forces me off of him._

 _I turn around, seeing traces of blood around his lips and I squeeze my thighs together at the fact that he didn't stop until I was bleeding._

 _And the look in his eye let me know he still wasn't done._

 _I attack him, my lips crashing with his as he pulls me onto him, positioning his cock at my slit._

 _I sink onto him and I cry out, my already sensitive pussy being stretched more._

 _I roll my hips, welcoming the pain and the Pleasure with open arms._

 _His hips meet mine in a fast, steady pace and I throw my head back when his hands grip and bruise my breasts._

 _My clit rubs against his pubic bone, adding to my pleasure and I tighten around him, making him groan loudly._

 _"I'm about to come." I pick up my pace and he grabs my hips, slamming me up and down on him._

 _He hits my cervix with each down and I eventually feel tears prick my eyes because of it, but I can't stop myself or him at the moment._

 _The pain of him hitting my cervix is forgotten when he shifts his hips and hits my g-spot instead. After drilling into that particular place for a few more seconds, I'm coming apart._

 _"Oh, fuck, Joker!" I scream loudly, covering my mouth with my hand, hoping no one heard it. He looks up at me amused, gritting his teeth as he finally finds his release and coats my walls with his seed._

 _I collapse on him, sweating, sore, panting, crying from pleasure . . ._

 _He grins widely and brushes my sweat drenched hair behind my ear._

 _"That, was one hell of a fucking 'goodnight'. If I do say so myself." He cackles and I laugh with him, catching my breath. "Goodnight, Harley baby." He presses a sweet kiss to my nose and I smile at him adoringly._

 _"Goodnight, Joker baby." I reply in the same tone and he chuckles softly._

 _I finally sit up, whimpering when I get up and he pulls out of me._

{Present}

I get Hadlynn out, laying her down on the ground gently, standing up and grabbing my phone from J's car to call Esther.

That's until someone grabs me and slams me against the car.

I look up to see the replacement Robin and I growl angrily.

"YOU FUCKIN' PRICK!" I kick him off me. "ALL I'M TRYIN' TO DO, IS HELP MY SISTER!" I bring my bat to his shoulder as hard as I can. "AND YOU'RE . . . GETTIN' . . . IN THE . . . FUCKIN' . . . WAY!" I hit him between words. "I'M TRYIN' TO DO A GOOD THING, BUT EVEN THEN, YA GONNA TRY TO ARREST ME!" I scream down at him.

He stays still, curled up.

He didn't look older then 15.

I grab my phone, dialing Esther's number.

"Hello?" She answers frantically.

"Esther, I need you to come down to the old Catholic Church and get Hadlynn. I'll explain everything later, but me and J have got ourselves into some pretty deep shit and Hady ain't in the condition to be here right now."

"Okay." Is all she says before hanging up. I know she wasn't about to waste time if her daughter's life was on the line.

 **J•O•K•E•R**

"When was the last time the three of us were together at the same time?" I cough out, grinning widely. "Was it the night I found out you were boning Hadlynn?" I look to Jason, starting to laugh again.

"Shut up." He growls darkly.

"Certainly wasn't the night I killed you," I look at Jason. "We mighta had the opportunity to be the three musketeers, but Batsy—not showin' up to save you—really pissed on that plan."

"You shut the fuck up." The barrel of a gun is in my face and I narrow my eyes at Jason.

"Jason." Bats states as a warning. "Stop this."

"Why should I? You sure as hell didn't! Everything this bastard has done to us. Everything he's taken from us. Hadlynn hates us because him. Barbara's paralyzed because him. Harleen Quinzel's life is ruined, because of him. This city is more out of order than it ever has been, because of him. Everything he's done, all the hell he's raised, and what do you do? Let. Him. Walk. Knowing good and damn well, there isn't one prison, or Asylum, that will keep him away. Knowing good and damn well, he'll stay locked up a couple months then get bored and get out. Why? Why the hell would you be so brutal to simple street thugs, but not put this bastard where he belongs—in hell?!"

Batman just looks at him, not saying a word for a couple minutes.

"I can't." He states tiredly.

"What do you mean, 'I _can't_ '?" Jason growls. "Yes. You. Can. But you won't. And I wanna know why. Why would you let him continue to live after he took me away from you? How come you let him take my life, but you can't take his return?!"

"I just can't." The man replies solemnly.

"If I'm not mistaken, bats, I'd say this is your confession of undying love for me." I laugh and Jason kicks me in the ribs, forcing the air out Of me. "Shit." I hoarse out.

"Jason. Stop this." Bats repeats.

"Oh, trust me, I'm about to." He replies, pulling the hammer back. Before he can shoot, a baterang knocks the gun out Jason's hand.

The same second I force myself up, Harley rushes through the window and jumps on Batman, her legs wrapping around his throat, choking him.

He falls to his knees, and before she can knock him out, Jason throws a piece of glass at her, and she screeches as it slices her delicate skin, harsh enough to make her forget about Bats and get off of him.

I take Jason off guard, grabbing his own gun and knocking him in the jaw, giving me enough time to hold the gun at his temple.

"C'mon, Harls." I nod to my side and she blows a whisp of hair out of her face before she starts towards me.

Before she can get to me, Bats grabs her hair, suddenly holding a gun to her throat, and forces her to her knees

"You shoot him, I shoot her." He growls out.

Fear shoots through me, for once in my life, and I look at Harley, who's starting to panic.

"You're bluffing." I finally spit at him. He pulls the hammer back, and she whimpers loudly.

"Let him go, and you won't have to find out if I am or not." He replies.

My eyes go to Harley's and she has tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Only a fool likes risk," I smile widely. "And this is certainly a risk I'm willing to take." I pull the hammer back and she shakes her head.

"J!" She screams.

Two gunshots ring out. One that I fire at Bat's, which causes him to let her go, and another gunshot rings out from somewhere else in the church.

I shove Jason down, me and Harley rushing to the door and slamming it shut.

"You don't think they'll come after us, do ya?" She rushes after me and I stop, listening for a moment. I hear Jason yelling at Bats and I shake my head.

"Doubtful." I hiss. I go to walk again, but she stops me.

"You wouldn't have let him kill me, would ya, Puddin'?" She asks gently and I sigh, my fingertips brushing down her cheek gently.

"Of course not, Harley." I assure her, running my thumb across her bottom lip.

"Swear?" She raises her brows.

I press a chaste kiss on her soft lips before I pull away and start back down the hallway.

"Who coulda been shootin'? We're the only ones in here, right?" She whispers lowly.

"We never found Nigma. Remem—"

A war piercing scream stops me and I furrow my brows in confusion, until I recognize who it came from.

"Esther." I look at Harley confused.

"I–I called her here to get Hady—"

"—YOU DIDN'T THINK TO POSSIBLY TELL ME FIRST!" I scream, walking down the hallway as fast as I can.

"You just told me to get her out of here and I did and I called her mom to come get her, I didn't think Nigma would get Esther, I swear!"

"I KNOW YOU DIDN'T THINK ABOUT IT BECAUSE YOU DON'T THINK ABOUT ANYTHING!" I turn to her and she has more tears gathering in her eyes.

"J, I'm so sorry, I didn't—"

"Shut up!" I bark at her. "I need to go find her." I grit out, turning to go.

"I'll come with you—"

"—No, You've done enough!" I point a finger at her, my body shaking. "Stay here," I order her. "Unless that's too fuckin' difficult for you to do." I narrow my eyes at her. She just chokes out a sob and I make my way down the hallway quickly.

 **Guest:**

 **Thank you so, so, so much! And YES Jared and Margot both are great in the movie! Thank you again for your support, so happy you like my stories, I love you and hope you liked the chapter!**

 **Harley Quite:**

 **That movie had me fucked up. A good kind though! Margot and Jared…AHHHH. Thank you, I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **RoyalFlushGang:**

 **I hope you liked the chapter and Ima rant about the movie when I get done with reviews.**

 **Saintsrow10:**

 **Thank you and I'm not sure where I'm gonna take and Jason and Hadlynn at the moment. It'll be on a good foot though.**

 **jennamichelle85:**

 **Thank you so much, that means a lot:) I love you and can't wait to share other stories with you guys!**

 **UnaverageWriterFreak:**

 **Thank you! So happy you're enjoying the stories, I hope you liked this chapter, again—thanks for your support:)**

 **Guest:**

 **Thanks and don't worry about the questions, I love questions. I did see the movie. My favorite part had to be any scene with Harley or Joker in it or Amanda Waller in it because hello, Viola Davis is a boss-ass bitch. Fucking love her. Jared and Margot has me dying! They did an amazing job. I think they did an accurate portrayal in the movie, I wish they would've showed more from them, though. They didn't go that in depth with how Harley met him and how he slowly got her on his side. It was rushed in the film a bit. I felt bad for him when he was in that circle of knives and baby stuff, I'm not sure what all it meant—I'm not sure it was supposed to be easy to understand what it meant, but it kinda added more crazy to him. I have mentioned the jester suit, it just never got published, but I plan to put it in the Outakes book I have for these stories (but yes, it's still existent in my stories, just ain't been mentioned.) I've had a great summer, start school the 15th and I hope you have a good summer too!**

 **Lyndsey:**

 **Thank you so much for your support! I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Guest:**

 **A part of me wants to know what was cut and see it on DVD but another part is wanting to see it in another movie. YES. MARGOT AND JARED NEED TO HAPPEN. Thanks for the support:)**

 **SiriuslyShort209:**

 **Thank you and I have plans for Joker and Harley and Hadlynn's baby once it's born. Thank you for your support, I hope you liked the chapter!**

 **Guest:**

 **Thank you so, so much for telling me this, I'll come up with something for it in the next book. Thanks for your support:)**

 **fireelfmaiden1:**

 **THANK YOU! I hope you liked this chapter!**

 ** _Okay mamas about to rant about the movie. This shit is gonna contain spoilers. You've been warned._**

 ** _I got 3 words._**

 ** _DADDY AND WIFEY._**

 ** _OH MY LANTA. YALL. YYYYYAAAAAALLLL._**

 ** _I CANT EVEN. SHE BROUGHT HIM A FUCKING KITTY. I WANTED TO FUCKING SQUEAL. SOOO FUCKING CUTE. AND WHEN HE WAS LIKE "I NEEDA MACHINE GUN" I WAS LIKE "OH SHIT. OHHHHH SHIIIITTT." DONT EVEN GET ME STARTED ON THE FUCKING CLUB SCENE. THE SECOND MONSTER T. (COMMONS CHARACTER) SAID "YOU GOTTA BAD BITCH" I WAS LIKE "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOU DOIN?! ARE YOU SUICIDAL?! AND YOU COULD TELL SOME SHIT SNAPPED IN J AFTER HE SAID IT AND I WAS LIKE "YOU FINNA DIE BITCH" AND THEN J CALLED HARLEY THE FIRE IN HIS LOINS AND THE ITCH IN HIS CROTCH AND I WAS LIKE "HE LOVES HER SO MUCH" AND THEN HE WAS LIKE "COME TO DADDY" AND I WAS LIKE "YYAAAAAAAAAAAAAASS!" I WANTED TO SCREAM. AND MY LITTLE BROTHER WAS WITH ME (HE'S IN LOVE WITH MARGOT ROBBIE BUT WE'LL GET TO THAT IN A SECOND) AND J SAID "COME TO DADDY" AND MY LITTLE BROTHER WAS LIKE "HE'S NOT HER DAD" I HAVE NEVER LAUGHED SO HARD IN MY FUCKING LIFE. AND THEN WHEN HARLEY HAD COMMON'S CHARACTER WRAPPED AROUND HER FINGER AND HE WAS LIKE "I DONT WANT NO BEEF" I WAS LIKE "FUUUCC YOU MEAN?! YOU LITERALLY CALLED HER A BAD BITCH INFRONT OF HIM!" AND THEN J STARTED BREATHING HEAVY AND GETTING MAD AND I WAS LIKE "DADDY" AND THEN HE KILLED HIM. AHHHHH. AND THEN WHEN THEY WERE ABOUT TO CRASH INTO THE RIVER WHEN THEY WERE RUNNING FROM BATMAN AND HARLEY WAS LIKE "PUDDIN' I CANT SWIM!" I WAS LIKE "NOOOOO" AND THEN WHEN BATS KNOCKED HER OUT INDER WATER CAUSE SHE TRIED TO STAB HIM, I WAS LIKE "WHYS YOU HITTING WIFEY?! BACK THE FUCK UP. JUST SAVE BABY GIRL AND DONT TOUCH HER AGAIN. THE FUCK" AND THEN HE DID MOUTH TO MOUTH ON HER AND SHE STARTED LAUGHING, IT MADE ME SMILE. AND THEN WHEN J WAS UPSET CAUSE SHE WAS GONE. I WANTED TO CRY. IT WAS SO SAD. DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON HER HALLUCINATION WITH HER AND J. I SMILED SO FUCKING HARD BECAUSE JARED AND MARGOT WOULD LOOK AMAZING TOGETHER. IT MADE ME HAPPY THAT SHE WANTED A LITTLE FAMILY WITH HIM (WISH IT WOULDVE BEEN HIM AS JOKER INSTEAD OF NORMAL BECAUSE I ALWAYS THOUGHT OF HER WANTING THE DYSFUNCTIONAL FAMILY) BUT HELL I'LL TAKE WHAT I CAN GET. ANY PART WITH AMANDA WALLER IN IT MADE ME HAPPY. VIOLA DAVIS IS A BAD-ASS BITCH ALL DAY EVERYDAY. SHE DID A GREAT JOB PLAYING AMANDA WALLER AND I WOULD LOVE TO SEE WHAT ELSE THEY DO WITH THE CHARACTER. I FELT DEEP SHIT FOR DEADSHOT ABOUT HIS DAUGHTER. I FUCKING CRIED. NOT EVEN KIDDING. DIABLOS SHIT? I NEVER SAW IT COMING. I ALSO DIDNT EXPECT ENCHANTRESS TO BE THE VILLAIN. DONT KNOW WHY I DIDNT THINK SHE WOULDNT BE, BUT IT KINDA SHOCKED ME A LITTLE. THE ENDING. HAD ME. FUCKED. UP. CAN I JUST POINT OUT HOW FUCKING ADORABLE MARGOT'S SCREAMS ARE? WHEN SHE SCREAMS ITS ADORABLE. EVEN HER SCREAM IS FUCKING PERFECT. WHEN J BUSTED IN AND WAS LIKE "LETS GO HOME" I WAS LIKE "DADDY" I STARTED CRYING. MY LEVEL OF HAPPY WAS LIKE A TRILLION. BACK TO MY LITTLE BROTHERS CRUSH ON MARGOT. HE STARTED TEARING UP IN THE MOVIE THE SECOND HARLEY WAS SHOWN AND WHEN SHE WAS IN PRISON AND WASNT IN ANY CRAZY MAKE UP OR ANYTHING HE STARTED CRYING A LITTLE. HE CONTINUED TO CRY EVERY NOW AND THEN DURING RANDOM PARTS OF THE MOVIE. WE GET TO THE CAR AND IM LIKE "WHYD YOU CRY?" AND HE WAS LIKE "SHES SO BEAUTIFUL" I WAS LIKE "IF IT MAKES YOU FEEL ANY BETTER, I CRIED TOO." IT WAS SO FUCKING PRECIOUS. I DID THINK THE MOVIE HAD ITS FLAWS, WISH THEY WOULDVE ADDED MORE TO J AND HARLEYS STUFF (WHEN THEY FIRST MET) AND STUFF INSTEAD OF CRAMMING EVERYTHING INTO 2 MINUTES, EDITING WAS A LITTLE CHOPPY SOME PLACES, IT WAS DIFFERENT THAN I EXPECTED, BUT IM HAPPY WITH IT._**

 ** _I hope you all liked the chapter, again, so sorry!_**

 ** _Let me know what you thought about the chapter!_**


	43. Never Again (Part lll)

**WARNING:**

 **EXPLICIT LANGUAGE**

 ** _Never Again_**

 _No more obsession. No more craziness. No more Joker. –Harleen Quinzel_

 _(Part 3)_

 **J•O•K•E•R**

I walk quickly, hearing footsteps following me.

"Harley." I growl a warning.

"Shut up. I'm helpin' ya whether ya want me to or not." She snaps back and I can't help but smile a little bit.

She grabs my wrist, staying close behind me.

We get back to the sanctuary to see Riddler standing over a body.

I pull my gun from my holster and shoot him in the center of his spine. He falls, paralyzed and me and Harley rush to her.

She's making shallow breaths, blood pouring from her body steadily.

"Esther." I sigh, crouching by her.

I clearly see she's been sliced up pretty good, not to mention the twisted riddles etched into random places on her skin. I assume he was going to leave her here for us to find after he left, but he wasn't fast enough. Her body's a shaking wreck, her hand comes out to grip mine as her breathing deepens.

"J," she wrasps out.

"Hey," I brush her dark hair back.

"You–you have . . . " she takes another deep breath. " . . . to let V–Vitani be happy."

"Esther," I roll my jaw and she chuckles as best as she can, without humor.

"Let. Her. Be. Happy." She tells me sternly. "I–I'm not gonna make it—"

"—Stop. Well get Leon or send you off to the Lazarus Pit—"

"—No." She shakes her head. "I don't want to come back." She tells me.

"No." I grit my teeth. "I've already had to tell you bye once, I'm not doin' it again."

"Well, You'll have to." She smiles and I can see blood staining her teeth. "You'll be fine." She assures me.

"No. Esther—"

Before I can argue with her, she takes a last heavy exhale and her eyes gloss over as her breathing stops.

"Hard to come up with a riddle off the top of my head when I can't even feel my brain anymore." Edward speaks up in a high pitched tone and I growl, standing up to walk to him.

"You didn't have a fucking brain to begin with." I stand over him.

I stay silent for minutes. Too angry to even be violent. I just watch him bleed out. I watch him suffer. His skin growing paler and paler. At the last minute, I grab his phone from his pocket, dial 911 and carry Esther's body out quickly as Harley follows.

I didn't want him dead. I wanted him arrested. He hated Arkham. But he wouldn't go to Arkham. He'd be thrown into Arkham City where I know there's plenty of people waiting to beat the living fuck out of him. Maybe they'll make it worth my mercy of not killing him.

When we get outside, Hadlynn's passed out on the pavement by the car and I groan opening the door.

"Do we really gotta take Esther, Mistah J? Not that I don't think . . . " she trails off as I turn around slowly. " . . . Or she can go in the car." She says lowly.

"I should make _you walk_ home." I hiss. "Get in the car."

 **W** e get home and I immediately start to the backyard with a shovel.

It takes hours to dig a 6 foot deep, 2 1/2 feet wide, 8 foot long, grave for Esther, put her in it—and cover it back up.

I finally get back inside, walking up the stairs.

"Daddy!" I hear Lucyer's voice and I wipe my tears, sucking it up and I turn to see her.

"Lucy!" I crouch and she rushes to me wrapping her arms around my neck. "What're you doing up, kid?"

"I was waiting for you to get home." She explains, pulling back to look at me. "Have you been crying?" She asks me suddenly and I furrow my brows, dotting the damp streaks still on my face to see some of my black eye makeup on my fingers. "Mama said you're not in a good mood."

"No." I shake my head. "Daddy's wasn't in a good mood." I tell her and she frowns a little. "But I'm much happier now that my Lucyfer has come to see me." I Tickle her and she squeals. "What do ya say about ice cream?"

"I say—"

"—it's 2 in the morning and way past your bed time?" Harley's voice rings out and I close my eyes. "Good thinkin', Kiddo." She walks around me to get to Lucy. "Bed. Now." She orders her.

"But mommy—"

"—Lucyfer, don't argue with Your mother. Get to bed and we'll get ice cream tomorrow, okay?" I rub her cheek and she pokes her lips out, but nods.

"Fin," she says quietly, holding her hand out.

I smile, hitting her hand with my own.

"Noggin." We hit foreheads. "Dude." We say at the same time and she giggles.

"Goodnight, Lucy." I kiss her forehead and she hugs me.

"Night, Daddy."

I watch as Harley grabs her little hand and leads her to her and Vinny's room.

I go shower, walking out to see Harley sitting on the bed, flipping through a photo album. She looks up at me and wipes her own tears quickly.

"J, I'm so sorry about—"

"—Don't." I hold a hand up, walking to her slowly. "I'm not mad." I sigh. "At you, at least."

"But I thought you hated me for getting Esther killed." She mumbles lowly and I sit by her on the edge of the bed.

"You did what you thought was the best thing to do. I guess I got so mad because I knew I'd do the same thing you did if I were in your place," I explain to her quietly. "And I didn't know how to respond when I found out that what I would've done as well, put her life in danger, so . . . " my throat gets tight and I squeeze my eyes shut. "It isn't your fault." I finally breathe out, meeting her gaze. "I wish it were so I could be more so angry than . . . " I trail off, feeling my chest tighten into a knot.

I meet her eyes again and her mouth opens in shock a little, seeing me on the verge of tears.

"Joker." She leans forward, pulling me to her. My forehead rests against her chest, hot tears finally making their escape from my eyes and onto her skin.

I don't sob or breakdown and confess how much I'm going to miss Esther. I don't beg for her to hold me and tell me everything's going to be okay. I'm completely still. Completely quiet. Taking steady breaths to calm down, and focus on her gentle hands running through my hair soothingly.

After what feels like over an hour, I pull away, taking in a deep sigh.

"That was weird." I rub my chin.

"Don't really get to see you cry as much as you see me cry, huh?" She sniffles, wiping her own tears and I look at her. "God knows I've done a lot of it the last 5 years." She takes in a shaky breath.

"I'm not sure if you've noticed, but the last several months, I haven't treated you fairly." I clear my throat and she raises her brows.

"I'm well aware."

"But you should also know, that I'm not the only one who's been abusing their power in this relationship."

"Also well aware." She looks down guiltily.

"Harley I've about decided that we're practically equals in this partnership." I admit and she smiles a little. "I'll stop completely dictating every little thing you do in your life, if you promise to stay out of trouble where it's not needed." I raise my brows and she smiles wider. "Which means; no going behind my back, no hiding anything from me, no shenanigans with Hadlynn that I don't know about, none of it." I point a stern finger at her. "Just like I'll try my best to loosen the reigns on your sister and be less worried about what idiotic decisions she's making, and more focused on work, and Lucy and you. Deal?" I ask her and she leans forward again, pressing her lips to mine.

"Deal." She grins. "But um, so . . . since we're 'equals' now, does that mean I can't call you 'Daddy' or 'sir' or put 'mr.' In front of 'J' and—"

"Oh, woah, woah, woah, Kid." I furrow my brows. "I said we're equals. Not completely _boring_." I scoff and she laughs, kissing my jaw.

"Good, because you're Harley girl, has the perfect way to cheer ya up." She pushes me on the bed, and I chuckle as she discards my towel into the floor.

 **H•A•R•L•E•Y**

"Harls, someone's at the door!" J calls up to me and I throw my wet hair into a towel and toss my robe on, walking down the stairs to the smell of Bacon and eggs.

I grab my gun off the mantel and slip it into my robe pocket before I step to the door.

I look out the peep hole to see a short woman with honey blonde hair waiting patiently.

I furrow my brows and open it, only enough to reveal my face.

"You a cop?" I ask her cautiously.

"Uh, no? I um, a–are you Harley?" She holds a hand up to block the sun from her eyes.

"What's it to ya?" I shoot back. "My boyfriend kill ya husband or somethin'?"

"I–I don't think so, um . . . I'm Angela? Roscoe's fiancé? I needed to—"

"Oh, well why didn't ya just say so?!" I pipe happily, opening the door. "Come on in." I pull her in and shut the door. "Oh, Harley Quinn, pleased to meetcha." I hold my hand out. She takes it carefully, an uneasy look in her eyes. "Oh, sweetie," I throw an arm around her shoulders. "No need to be scared. Any family of J's guys, is family to us." I shrug. "Unless you make a move on my man, then I'll rip those obvious extensions out and strangle you with em'." I state happily with a big smile, patting her head. "Roscoe should be around here somewhere," I guide her to the kitchen to see he's at the table, helping Lucy read the words on the back of a pancake box. "And There he is!" I nudge her to him, my focus completely on J as I walk to him and press my lips to his cheek. "Good mornin', Pud." I giggle and he picks me up and sits me on the counter, handing me a mug of coffee.

We stare as Angela sits next to Roscoe and they talk amongst themselves.

"What do ya think they're goin' on about?" I whisper to J and he cocks his head.

"Not quite sure yet." He narrows his eyes. "Oh, never mind, I just saw her mouth the word 'wedding'."

"Uh huh," I saw it too. "Maybe she's callin' it off?"

"Nah, I don't think she'd be that low."

"Maybe they ain't set a date yet and she wanted to go ahead and do it?"

"Mmm," he winces. "Not likely. He's always talking about how precise and organized she is, she's already have a date set."

"Well, shoot." I press my lips together.

They come out of their conversation and look at us. Me and J pretend to go into our own exchange of words, as if we hadn't noticed their own.

"Uh, hey, Boss?" Roscoe clears his throat.

"Bingo." J mumbles to me. "Yeah?" He raises a brow.

"Can I have a couple days off?"

"What for?"

"We're gonna go ahead and get married tomorrow and I need a few days off just for a honeymoon."

"It's gonna take you 3 days just to fuck her?" J's words come out before he can stop them and I hit his arm, widening my eyes.

"That's fine, Roscoe." I state, not taking my eyes of J.

"Thanks, Harley." He says slowly, making sure it was okay with Joker. "Oh, and uh, Angela ain't got a lot of friends—the ones she does have, don't know she's gettin' married to me, for obvious reasons," he adds. "Do you think it'd be okay if you helped her pick out a dress and a bouquet? It ain't gotta be nothin' extremely fancy, she just—" I let out a squeak before he can finish and hop off the counter, wrapping my arms around the tiny blonde.

"Of course!" I jump on my feet. "I've never got to be anyone's maid of honor before!"

"I–You don't have to be my maid of honor I ju—"

I stop jumping, looking at her sternly.

"I'm your maid of honor." I repeat with arched brows and she smiles.

"Yay," she tries to sound excited, but I know she's terrified.

" **W** ell," I sigh, shutting the door of mine and J's bedroom, Angela behind me. "Can't find a single dress that looks good on you or one you like, or one that I like for that matter." I huff out, plopping on the bed.

"I had one I wanted being reserved In Midway—at the Bridal store." She confesses. "Apparently they were robbed though and it was stolen."

My mind goes to the night J and Hadlynn come home from business in Midway. She'd been in a wedding dress and he'd been in a tux . . . and they had gotten me my own dress. I also remember snatching a "reserved" tag off of it that had her name on it. But I didn't know who she was at the time.

"I wasn't even engaged when I reserved it, I just hoped that soon enough I would be." She shrugged.

I chew on the inside of my cheek.

"Ya know what?" I ask her and she looks at me. "I got the perfect dress. Just gimme a second to find it." I get up and walk to the closet, grabbing the big white box from the floor.

I plop it on the bed and nod to it.

"Harley, I can't take this." She chuckles, not even opening it yet. "This is your dress. Clearly you have plans for it—"

"—Yeah, but J ain't . . . so, it needs to live out its purpose and be on a pretty blonde woman as she walks down the isle. Even if the pretty blonde woman ain't myself." I cross my arms. "Open it."

She licks her lips and opens it slowly, pulling the gown out.

"Oh, my gosh."

"Now," I step to the closet again, grabbing a small paper bag that came in the box and pull the veil out. "You're gonna go home, get some rest, and tomorrow, You are goin' to get married, and you're gonna be happy." I order her. "Got it?"

She just stares at me, her eyes teary, her lips shaking. She drops the dress on the bed and wraps her arms around my neck.

"Thank you," she whispers.

"I will see you dark and late tomorrow night." I tell her and she nods with a smile, pulling Away to leave.

I make my way down the stairs, walking into the kitchen to see Lucy and J eating ice cream.

"Did she just walk out the door with your dress?" He asks me.

"Not like I'm gonna use it." I hiss coldly, bitterness filling me.

He picks up on it quickly and clears his throat.

"Lucy, you stay put. Me and Mommy's gotta talk." He tells her. She nods, her mouth too full to speak.

He grabs my hand and pulls me out the kitchen.

"It's really hard to avoid arguing when you throw shit in my face 24/7."

"Me wanting marriage is 'shit' to you?" I cut my eyes at him.

"It is at this point." I raise my brows.

"What happened to doin' anything for me?" I roll my jaw.

"I don't see the point of marriage if I know for a fact that neither of us are going anywhere anytime soon!" He chuckles, thinking I'd think it was sweet of him to say so.

"Lemme guess: We're already married in your mind, right?" I Bite back and his smile falls.

"I'm not discussing this." He growls back, turning to go back to the kitchen.

I grab his wrist and pull him back. Before I have time to argue, his hand is gently grasping my throat, his body pinning mine to the wall.

"Don't push it, pumpkin." He hisses darkly at me and I feel a shiver roll up my spine.

"Yes, sir." I nod my head in defeat.

He lets me go, walking back to the kitchen.

I huff, realizing I haven't seen Hadlynn since I put her to bed last night when we got home.

She didn't know her mom died yet.

I dread having to tell her, but make my way up stairs to her room.

"Hady?" I knock on the door. Nothing. "Hadlynn?" I open the door. Her room and bathroom are empty.

I furrow my brows, walking to Vinny and Lucy's room to see if she's in there with Vincent—someone else I haven't seen all day.

I go in there to see she's not in there either.

I purse my lips, going back downstairs.

"Mistah J?" I call, walking into the kitchen. "Have ya seen Hady or Vinny? They ain't in their rooms."

"Aunt Hady left this morning with Vinny." Lucy speaks before he can. "Said somethin' bout gettin' out of this hell hole." She smacks, chocolate ice cream covering her mouth.

This time it's not J who's breathing heavy and angry, it's me.

"J." I say shakily.

"Hmm?" He seems to be finding amusement that the roles have reversed this go round.

"I need the swear jar." I squeeze my eyes closed.

 **gabbygrl247:**

 **I'm so sorry it was so short, I hope this made up for it.**

 **CrystalFalls1987:**

 **I hope you liked the chapter!**

 **Mabel Madness:**

 **I fucking love you. And that's what I'm sayin! She loves him for him. She ain't want no mediocre. (Even though Jared Leto ain't close to mediocre but you get my point) I hope you liked the chapter!**

 **ZileRacer:**

 **I hope they do a spin off with Margot and Jared and I realize they're kinda older in my stories but oh well. Fuck it. Thank you for the tip, I'll focus more on the story, and don't worry, I'm not rushing to the Epilogue:) and does there really have to be an answer as to why batman won't kill Joker? It can be multiple theories and reasons;)**

 **UnaverageWriterFreak:**

 **Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **fireelfmaiden1:**

 **Thank you so much!**

 **Guest:**

 **First off, thank you. And Joker loves Harley he just doesn't know how to express it or process it and it bothers him that he does care about her so he reflects that frustration into violence because he blames her for it. But she's not completely innocent either, she hits him without him hitting her, too.**

 **loreenagrgoddess:**

 **THANK YOU! I love you too and hope you liked the chapter!**

 **RoyalFlushGang:**

 **Thank you! And Esther has, unfortunately, passed:( I'm sorry! I cried while writing it because she's fucking amazing, but I felt I needed to do it.**

 **SparkyLaurens:**

 **THANK YOU! I'm so happy you like my stories oh my gosh! I love you!**

 **TheFoundersDaughter:**

 **Thank you! And I'm glad we agree on the movie, some people either hate it or love it, like you said—glad I'm not the only one who liked it for the most part!**

 **Saintsrow10:**

 **You'll see what happens with Hadlynn and Jason;)**

 **DocQuinn:**

 **Girl I'm about to rant about them cutting so much shit from my baby boys scenes.**

 **Queen Hady:**

 **I FUCKING LOVE YOU OH MY GOD YES. Bless you my child:)**

 **I-Love-My-Sexy-Man-Prince:**

 **GIRL HE IS DADDY. AND MARGOT IS FUCKING WIFEY. I AINT INTO OTHER GIRLS BUT I WOULD FUCKING MARRY HER. Anyway, awe, yes you are right and I'll be explaining that in a couple chapters from now:)**

 **Christina:**

 **I love you so much, oh my god, thank you so much! That means the world to me and it's wonderful people like you that keep me motivated. I love you, thank you for making my day!**

 **maddishoulla:**

 **I heard about that! I hope it's real tho because oh my gosh I would love it!**

 ** _ALRIGHT. MAMA DONNA IS ABOUT TO RANT. HOLD ONTO YOUR BRITCHES. IM ABOUT TO PREACH._**

 ** _Okay. There's been some people that are tired of hearing Jared Leto and even Margot Robbie bringing up all the Joker stuff that was cut. There's at least an hour of Joker footage, and out of that hour, he only got under 10 minutes of screen time and you can tell that he and Margot both are pretty disappointed that his shit was cut out._**

 ** _Now. I understand it's not their movie, Jared even explained that they shot so much because he wanted to give people at Warner Bros. "options" when they were editing the movie. Like give them stuff to choose what the want and don't want in the movie to explain J and HQ's relationship. Of course they're not gonna add the whole hour of Joker stuff. But I think everyone (fans and even cast) were expecting to see more of Jared than what was given in the film._**

 ** _I'm sorry. No. I'm not actually._**

 ** _But if I spent months getting jacked up and working out a lot and eating protein galore to get buffed up (if you've seen Jared's before pictures before he started prepping for suicide squad, you'll see that he had to get F. I. T. and that ain't easy for anyone.) and then going to different places and spending my time analyzing a character and talking to so many people like the character so I could understand and get into that mindset of the character and on top of that, spend 6 months of my life being the character, filming for hours and hours and hours and going through emotionally painful shit (all cast members did this, I know) to bring my best to a fucking performance, and I find out I got like 6 minutes, if that much, of screen time?! Sorry. I'd be pissed the fuck off too. The Dark Knight wasn't necessarily The Jokers movie. He was in the first half. He was a part of the story, but the first half and second half of that movie didn't even feel like the same film, honestly. I loved it. But it wasn't the same villain continuously. Heath got 30 minutes of screen time total. And he did incredible. He was brilliant. Not saying they should've put jared in so much that it makes people wonder who tf is the main villain, but They could've given Jared more than they did._**

 ** _It's obvious Margot, Jared, and even some of the other cast members are a little disappointed that there was so much cut. In almost every interview with any of the cast I've seen they all point out "there's been SOOO much cut from the film" and they all sound disappointed a little. Because Jared scenes weren't the only things cut. There were a few Rick flag/June moone scenes cut, and some Will Smith scenes, and some Squad scenes. They all seem down about it. And I would be too if I filmed those scenes for nothing._**

 ** _I'm not blaming it on Ayer completely. It's mostly WB editing._**

 ** _People are pissy and telling Jared to stop being pissy that he ain't in the movie that much, but if I put myself through hell to play a character, and I only got 6 minutes in the film? ID BE THROWING IT IN WB FACES EVERY CHANCE I GOT TOO! Like "I BUSTED MY FUCKING BALLS FOR YALL, I WENT AND SPENT 6 MONTHS OF MY LIFE ON FUCKING SCENES AND ALL YALL DO IS PUT ME IN FOR 5 MINUTES?! IF I KNEW YALL WERE GONNA DO THAT I WOULDVE LET YALL FILM THE FILM AND THEN GO BACK AT WHAT VERSION, OUT OF THE 7 YALL FUCKING FIMLED, THAT YALL FUCKING WANTED ME TO BE IN AND YALL COULDA TOLD ME WHAT YOU WANTED ME TO DO AND I WOULDVE DONE ENOUGH FOR ME TO ONLY HAVE 6 MINUTES IN THE FILM."_**

 ** _I would've gone to every individual editor's house at 2 in the morning, banging on the door and bitching about it like a motherfucker. And my police statement woulda been "they ain't let me get no fucking sleep, they ain't finna get none either."_**

 ** _That's what I would've fucking done._**

 ** _And Margot did most of those that were cut out scenes with him. So. Shit she wasted her time too._**

 ** _Sorry I been seeing people talking shit about his low key bitching and I had to rant._**

 ** _Ps- he be low key as fuck. I watch interviews about the movie with him in it and some of the stuff he says, it's so lowkey that I laugh cause you know he throwin shade at WB._**

 ** _Anyway, I love y'all!_**


	44. I Hate Ya

**WARNING:**

 **EXPLICIT SEXUAL SITUATIONS**

 **EXPLICIT LANGAUGE**

 ** _I Hate Ya_**

 _For What Ya Bring Out In Me. – Harley Quinn_

 **V•I•T•A•N•I**

 _{Flashback – **1** **Year Ago** } _

_"Hady!" Johnny calls out and I turn around at the bar and see he's holding a glass up._

 _I sigh and walk to him._

 _He stands, almost falling—laughing at his own drunken state._

 _"I needa refill." He grins, handing me the glass._

 _"You don't think you've had enough, Johnny?" I ask him cautiously._

 _"Course he hasn't, c'mon, Hady." J pipes, with a smug smile. "Give em' another."_

 _He likes what's happening. He knows it bothers me how much Johnny drinks, so of course he's encouraging it._

 _"C'mon, baby." Johnny sloppily trails kisses down my neck and I wince at the display of affection. If he were sober I wouldn't mind it, but when he's drunk and gets horny he doesn't care where he starts taking my cloths off at. He'd screw me right here in front of everybody without a care._

 _"I'll get it," I push him away. "Just sit still and don't move." I order him, waking away._

 _I walk to Daisy, putting the glass on the counter._

 _"Rinse this out and fill it with water and lemon juice."_

 _"Why?" She starts rinsing it out at the other counter._

 _"Johnny's wasted and wants another drink. Watered down lemon juice always tricks him into thinking its alcohol when he's drunk. And it sobers him up. Win-win."_

 _She hands me the now full glass and I take it to Johnny._

 _"Here," I hand it to him. I'm about to turn around and go back to my own drinking, until he grabs my wrist and snatches me back to him._

 _He pulls me into his lap and chugs his drink._

 _My eyes burn into J's as Johnny starts kissing my neck again, his cold lips making me grind my teeth together._

 _Joker looks satisfied with himself, especially when Johnny's hand travels up my thigh to try to slip under my dress._

 _I sit up, turning to face him._

 _"I'm not doing this here." I tell him sharply._

 _"You'll do what I tell you to do." He hisses back, his hand going back to my dress._

 _"In front of J?" I reply quietly._

 _"I'll give you two some privacy." Joker chuckles giddily and I snap a look at him._

 _He just winks at me, and gets up to find Harley._

 _I'm pushed down on the booth, Johnny gets on top of me his lips on mine._

 _I squeeze my eyes closed, trying to ignore the strong taste of liquor on his tongue._

 _He stands, unbuttoning his pants and I hesitate to do any of this, but I'd rather do it than face a beating tonight at home._

 _He gets back on me, pushing my dress up to my stomach, pushing my panties to the side._

 _I feel him at my entrance, and I bite my tongue._

 _He pushes into me and I gasp, crying out. Tangling his fingers into my hair, he forces my mouth to his and I wrap my arm around his neck, my leg hooks around his hip as he pushes into me again and I sigh._

 _He curses under his breath, picking up his pace._

 _After a few minutes, I see Harley coming towards the VIP booth we're in and I go to warn Johnny, forgetting the heat pooling in my stomach._

 _Only his hand goes between us and presses on my clit roughly._

 _I completely disregard my sister and arch into him, almost screaming, coming a part under him._

 _Harley comes in, her eyes widen to the size of saucers and she turns around._

 _Johnny finishes in me, laughing at Harley's distress. He topples off of me and into the floor._

 _"Hady, a word." Harley tells me, not looking at us._

 _I pull my dress down and step to her._

 _"What the fuck?" She asks as she pops me in the back of the head. "Are ya thinkin'? Fuckin' there?" She points at the booth. "Really?!"_

 _"He's drunk and—"_

 _"—Nooo. No. No. That's still gross." She scolds me._

 _"Yes and dancing for other men, isn't." I narrow my eyes and she crosses her arms._

 _"I don't go out there and dance for other men. I dance for Mistah J. And him only. Any other man that's wants some gets taken care of. You know that."_

 _"Everyone knows that." I roll my eyes, walking to the bar._

 _"What's that supposed to mean?" She follows me._

 _"You make J happy in your way, and I'll make Johnny happy, in mine. You strip for Joker, I have sex with Johnny in public. Not much difference." I take a shot. "Except my man actually married me." Her mouth falls open and I pat her cheek. "Love you." I chuckle before stumbling back to Johnny._

{Present}

"Where are we at?" Vinny asks me and I sigh deeply, sitting him on the couch.

"Somewhere. You sit tight, I have to talk to somebody, okay?" I ask him and he nods.

I walk into J's room and close the door behind me.

After a moment, he comes out the bathroom from a shower and stares at me.

"Hi," I say quietly.

"He tried to lock me up in Arkham, ya know that?" He asks and I shake my head.

"I wouldn't think Bruce would lock his own kid in Arkh—"

"—Well believe it. He tried to. I got away though."

"None of it would've happened if it weren't for you kidnapping me." I reply bitterly.

"And none of this would've happened if you avenged me after I died."

"I'm not fighting about this anymore. I'm done fighting with you. I'm tired of it, Jason. We need to get along if I'm gonna raise your kid with you." My words make him furrow his brows.

"But, Joker said—"

"—He says a lot. He likes to hear himself talk." I shrug. "I left, Jason. My son is in your living room right now. I'm serious about this. I want to see what it's like to have a family with the good guys now." I smile weakly.

"No backing out."

"No backing out." I nod slowly.

"Ya sure you wanna do this?" He steps to me.

"Positive." I nod and he grins, pressing his lips to mine.

"I'm serious, Hady. If you wanna go back to them, do it. I won't be mad or stop you."

"What?" I'm almost shocked at his words.

"I don't like them. At all. But I've never seen more damage to anyone as much as I did Tim Drake because he tried to get between you sister getting you to safety. Nor have I ever heard Joker sound so desperate when he told Harley to get you and herself out of there . . . They really care about you, Hadlynn. I don't want you to regret doing this."

"I don't care." I shake my head. "I love you."

He smiles a little and nods.

"I love you too." He presses his lips to mine.

"Do you wanna meet Vincent?" I ask him and he thinks for a moment but nods.

I walk to the living room as he puts cloths on and I pull Vinny's tired body into my lap.

"When can we go home, mama?" Vinny asks sleepily and I sigh.

"We're not livin' with uncle J and aunt Harley, Vinny."

"What?" He furrows his brows.

"You'll understand it when you're older. But right now, I want you to be nice to mama's friend, okay?" I tell him as Jason walks to us.

He crouches in front of us and holds his hand out to Vincent.

"Vinny, this is Jason. Jason, this is Vinny." I tell them.

"Nice to meet you, Vinny." Vincent shakes Jason's hand.

"Same." He replies blankly.

"You tired?" Jason asks him and he nods. "You can sleep in the bedroom, I'll take the couch." He tells me and I nod slowly, helping Vinny up.

We finally get in the bed and he snuggles up to me.

"I miss Dad." He mumbles and I take a deep breath.

"I miss him, too. But this'll be good for us." I assure him.

"I miss Lucy." He adds and I feel tears prick my eyes.

"It's okay, baby, we'll be fine. Promise." I kiss his forehead. I don't know if I'm trying to convince myself or him.

 **H•A•R•L•E•Y**

 **ONE WEEK LATER**

"M–Mistah J?" I ask him cautiously.

He's at his desk, busying himself in work to keep from having a temper tantrum over Hadlynn leaving. It wasn't that she left that pissed him off, she took Vincent with her. It's already been a week and he was getting angrier and angrier with each day.

He wasn't sleeping in the bed with me, he slept on the couch with a bottle of whiskey at arms reach.

He avoided talking to anyone, except Lucy.

I didn't try to talk to him, knowing he'd just blow me off. But I was getting frustrated. Extremely frustrated.

He didn't answer me, he just continued writing and scribbling down stuff.

I huff, walking to him, glancing at the clock. 9:45 pm. Maybe I could get him to actually have a good nights sleep in his own bed.

When I get to him, he doesn't acknowledge me and I cross my arms over my chest before reaching a hand out to tap his shoulder.

"Hmm?" Is all he musters up and I roll my jaw.

"Can ya come to bed?" I ask him gently and he sighs.

"Workin'." Is all he replies with and I pull my robe tighter around me and pull the paper he's writing on from under him. "Harley." He hisses, reaching out for it.

"No," I shake my head, putting the document behind my back. "We ain't had a conversation in a week, Pud'. I know this is botherin' you and the more you ignore it by drownin' yourself in work, it's just gonna make it worse for ya. I wanna help ya. I can't do that if you don't let me." I shake my head a little.

He sighs deeply, tired.

I place the paper back on the counter as he scoots his chair back a little, patting his lap a second.

I smile to myself, taking up his invitation, sitting in his lap. I wrap my arms around his neck and look at him.

His eyes are bloodshot, his face shows pure exhaustion, His hair's out of place . . . something I'm not used to. He's usually so composed and held together—he looks like it, at least. I've never seen him so messy and rough—I have, just not to this severity.

"What're ya thinkin' about?" I brush the small tangles from his hair with my fingers, smoothing it back.

His eyes close and he lets out a soft sigh of relief every time my nails gently brush through his green locks. I feel his tense body relax, and I grab a tissue from his desk and start fixing the smudged lipstick around his mouth.

"I'm stressed out." He finally states and I finish fixing his lipstick, and smile.

"I can tell." I toss the tissue in the trash. "I'm sorry." I mumble. "I hate seein' ya so wound up, J." I tell him and he rubs my back gently.

"I know." He mumbles.

"And you know I'd rather ya come to me for help instead of handlin' your troubles with alcohol." I scold lightly with a raised brow.

"Again, I know." He says in the same tone.

"Please come to bed," my fingers gently rub down his cheek.

"Harley—"

"—Please, Daddy?" I give him my puppy dog face and he sighs deeply, rubbing his forehead.

"You know I can't say 'no' when you give me that look." He finally exhales and I giggle, kissing his cheek softly.

"What're you gonna do when we get to bed?" He raises a brow and relief fills me. He was acting like himself again.

"Sleep." I shrug, getting up off his lap.

"Sleep?" He asks sarcastically, picking me up suddenly, pulling my legs around his waist. I laugh as he starts trailing kisses up my neck.

"Yes, sleep." I giggle, moaning a little bit as he carries me to our room.

My back hits the mattress and I watch him take his shirt off slowly, teasingly.

I pull my robe off, yanking my nighty over my head and tossing it to the floor.

He grins down at me, grabbing my ankle. His lips press to the flesh gently, trailing to my calf, to my inner thigh.

I bite my lip and gasp when his tongue snakes up my entrance to my clit.

My hands go to his hear but he grabs my wrists and pin them by my sides.

I whine, arching my back, sliding my legs down his back.

He laughs against my skin, his teeth grazing against it.

"Daddy, please." I beg him, my voice filled with lust.

"Ah, ah, ah," he scolds playfully. "Patience." He whispers hotly and I squeeze my eyes closed, my blood almost boiling through my veins.

His lips press to my hip bones, then my stomach, the middle of my chest, my neck, my jaw, and finally my lips.

Our tongues fight against each other, his hands wrapping in my hair, tugging at it roughly. I groan in pure pleasure, snaking my arm around his neck while my hand clings to his shoulder blade.

I feel him at my entrance and pull away from him to take a deep breathe before he eases into me.

My nails bite into his skin, my mouth opens and my head tilts back.

He doesn't go a fast pace like normal, it's slow, but hard at the same time.

I don't complain, mainly because it's a nice change, but also because I have more time to actually _feel_ him.

Every push, every pull, every inch of friction of him in me, every relaxation of my muscles when he pulls out and then every movement and stretch of them when he slides back into me.

I can tell he's restraining himself from drilling me into the mattress, I can't help but giggle at him.

His eyes bare into mine and I moan loudly. His intense eyes mixed with him completely tearing what's left of my sanity apart with his aching pace is enough to make me go into cardiac arrest.

"What's so funny?" He asks hoarsely and I smile.

"Y-You're goin' slow again," I croak out and he thrusts into me particularly hard and I whimper.

"Some things are meant to be savored." He mumbles against my ear and I feel my eyes roll back at his words.

 _God. Damn_.

"Ya think . . . so?" My voice is barely a whisper and he traces my parted lips with his index finger.

"I know so. Would you rather me go faster?" He already knows the answer.

"No." I shake my head.

He smiles, brining my lips to his for a scorching kiss.

It's not long before I finish, crying out as he bites at my neck, his hips still steadily grinding into my inner thighs.

He puts all his weight on me when he cums, not bothering to pull out at all.

"I think we just made love." I take deep breaths, looking at him.

"I think we just had sex." He rolls his eyes, sitting up.

"Men." I grumble and he turns around and grabs my chin.

"Is that an attitude I hear?" He hisses and I smile innocently.

"Of course not, Daddy." I pull my lip between my teeth and he growls lowly.

"Don't push it, little girl." He warns me, pulling my lips to his one last time before turning to go shower.

 _{Flashback – **1 Week Ago** }_

 _I help Angela fix her dress, and straighten her veil._

 _"Gorgeous." I clap my hands together happily at the finish product. Her blonde hair was pulled up with curled, blonde tendrils hanging loosely. "Roscoe's gonna lose his shit when he sees ya walk down the isle."_

 _She nods slowly._

 _"You okay?" I ask worriedly and she looks at me In the mirror and shakes her head._

 _"I'm pregnant." She confesses lowly._

 _"You–Angela, that's wonderful!" I beam, walking around to face her._

 _"No, it's not." She shakes her head._

 _"And why not?" I furrow my brows._

 _"I can't keep a baby." Tears fill her eyes._

 _"Sure ya can. It'll be okay—"_

 _"—No, Harley. My body can't keep a baby." She explains. "Every time I get pregnant, I always miscarry."_

 _"I thought ya only been pregnant once before?"_

 _"Roscoe thinks I've only been pregnant once before. I haven't ever told him about all the other times. The second time I was pregnant, I lost it before I could tell him."_

 _"Other times? As in More than twice? Angela, how many babies have ya lost?"_

 _"If I lose this one, it'll be 14."_

 _"Holy shit." I shake my head. "Angela, you can't keep stuff like this from him. He's gonna be ya husband in a couple hours. Your marriage ain't gonna be good if you keep stuff from him."_

 _"I don't ever have the heart to tell him I can't ever keep a baby."_

 _"Angela, I know Roscoe. He's not gonna hate ya if you can't have kids. Besides, it's probably not your body. Just your stress level."_

 _"I'm always stressed because I'm worried about him. He could die any day."_

 _"Well, if it makes ya feel any better, my confidence in J ain't all that great either."_

 _"Really?" She asks me with wide eyes._

 _"Are ya kiddin'? He gets himself into more trouble than anyone I know. He lives off pissin' people off and makin' enemies. Not to mention he loves people's resentment of him. I'm still waitin' for the day somebody comes in to get me to identify his body." I cross my arms. "Angela, it ain't easy. And it don't get easier. But it promise, it's worth the worry and the stress. You just gotta trust that Roscoe ain't gonna get himself killed." I explain to her. "All the stress ain't helpin' anything."_

 _"How do you have a family in all this mess?" She asks finally and I grind my teeth in thought._

 _"Hell if I know." I admit with a chuckle. "I just got knocked up by my patient and BAM! Here we are." I smile. "It'll be okay, Angela. I promise." I grab her hand. "I'm always here if ya need help with anything."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Of course! I already told ya, you're family now." I remind her and she nods, hugging me._

 _"Thanks, Harley." She takes a breath of relief._

 _"Anytime."_

{Present}

I sigh, looking down at the week old pregnancy test.

J was already in bed, probably asleep, but I don't know for sure. I'm just on the edge of tub holding the test, remembering my words to Angela.

Joker was going to kill me.

He didn't want another kid. One of ours, at least. He already had his mind set on taking Hadlynn's for a joke . . . But he always made it clear that he didn't want anymore with me. Not that he didn't love me, but he just thought kids got in the way. He didn't want anyone else to worry about.

I feel anxiety rattle through me as I nervously bite my lip.

"Ya gotta tell him, Harls." I tell myself. "Ya got to."

 **UnaverageWriterFreak:**

 **Thank you so much, I hope you liked the chapter!**

 **Sabrichi. C. Brus:**

 **YES SAME. I read about the guy who wants to sue Warner Bros. and I'm like "are we really this crazy about this movie?!" Warner Bros. fucked over the wrong people. That's all I'm gonna say.**

 **gabbygrl247:**

 **I hope you liked the chapter!**

 **Guest:**

 **I updated as fast as I could:)**

 **boompow123:**

 **Thank you so much! I love you and hope you liked the chapter!**

 **fireelfmaiden1:**

 **Thank you! I hope you liked the chapter:)**

 **RoyalFlushGang:**

 **I KNOW! I hope this chapter made up for the loss of Esther.**

 **Pricee:**

 **Completely agree. He took what he could get and ran with it. I think he did amazing, he even came out and admitted that Suicide Squad wasn't the movie that they pitched to him and the other cast to get them on board with it. Like they gave them a false idea about how the movie would be and what all it would involve and that the movie that came out wasn't the same one they were all promised. Maybe** **that's another reason he's pissed. I feel bad for all of them. I know they're proud because they worked hard but I think they're low key like "what the fuck was all that work for?" Even though Jared's being pretty high key about his disappointment haha but can you really blame him for it?**

 **Fint-Dragon:**

 **Thank you and I love Lucy and J;)**

 **ElMarSuperstar:**

 **They were screwed over. Simple as that. All of them at one point at another were screwed over. I'd be vocal as fuck about it too. They all deserved a kick ass movie and yeah they're trying to proud of it but you can tell they're like "the fuck is this bullshit that's in theaters. Sure as hell not what we signed onto." And I feel bad for them cause of it.**

 **ZileRacer:**

 **Same here. They made it seem Jared was in it a good bit and he was in 7 minutes and we're all appalled that they had the fucking audacity to dangle his stuff in our faces for over a year like a fucking carrot but only gave us 7 minutes. Like what the hell was all that damn hype about Warner Bros.? Thank you and I hope you liked the chapter.**

 **Guest:**

 **Jokers awkward when it comes to loved dovey stuff...he love his late wife, a part of him always will, but he's kinda forgotten about his feelings for her at this point. He has Harley. That's all he wants and all he needs a life with.**

 **Guest:**

 **SAME HERE. Like why the hell would y'all make Jared and Margot do all them scenes just to rush through it. Explain that shit to me. I don't understand Warner Bros. like DC would be successful as fuck movie wise if Warner Bros. didn't take any scenes out. Yeah the movies would be longer but better. And worth the money. Like shit. Y'all calm the fuck down in the editing room. Just cause your an editor don't mean you gotta edit everything. Make the credits go a little faster if you're gonna edit something. Damn.**

 **ElysseRavenRose12:**

 **Thank you so much:) I love you and hope you liked the chapter!**

 **DocQuinn:**

 **Jared kills me with how slick he be talking about the movie. "I'm barely even a supporting actor in it so I wouldn't know what it's gonna feel like to possibly get an award of any kind for the role" there is so much shade, is the sun even fucking existent? On the bright side Margot's getting a Harley movie and she's asked for Jared to be in it:) at least she appreciates him busting his balls for it. DADDY.**

 **CrystalFalls1987:**

 **I hope you liked that chapter;)**

 **Ouat Zadesrumbeller:**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you liked the chapter!**

 **Guest:**

 **Not 60 chapters and less than 50. But I am making another book between this one and the one in December, so it'll be okay.**

 **Ara827:**

 **That means so much to me. Thank you for sacrificing your emotions and time for my books, stuff like this is why u write. Thank you for being amazing!**

 **loreenagrgoddess:**

 **I love you too and I hope you're happy with the ending of this chapter;)**

 **Guest:**

 **I will cry if Jargot becomes a thing. I will be so happy. My life will be complete. Thank you by the way!**

 **Jennamichelle85:**

 **Thank you and I'm happy you had fun:) I heard about that with Margot wanting Jared to be in her movie and I thought it was sweet:) I hope he doesn't get screwed over this time, but I don't think she'll let that happen. I hope you liked this chapter;)**

 **QuinnMarie:**

 **Thank you so much! You made me smile like an idiot with your review, that means so much to me! Thank you thank you thank you thank you! I love you and hope you liked the chapter! I love you!**

 **LabRatsSquad:**

 **I hope you liked the chapter!**

 **Hannie597:**

 **I fucking love you! I think Warner Beoa. Fucked up with how they handled SS and cutting out so much. I hope they release the scenes as well but it would t surprise me if they don't. I hope you liked the chapter!**

 **Nenitaasaurus:**

 **Damn. Thank you so much for your love and support, people like you are the reason I write. Thank you for you support and motivation and love. I appreciate every ounce of it. I love you, and hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **FANGIRLofLIFE:**

 **Thank you! I hope you liked the chapter!**

 ** _Because I've gotten some reviews and PM's wondering if I'm going to write another Wicked book between now and December...and because I'm honestly going to miss writing the characters, I am going to write another book before I start the one in December. It'll probably be around 30 chapters like my first two but I'll write one. I already have a plot and everything so yeah. When I wrap this one up, you'll have another. I love you guys, let me know what you think!_**


	45. Epilogue

**_Epilogue_**

 **WARNING:**

 **EXPLICIT LANGUAGE**

 _ **See Don't You Worry Batman**_

 _I'll be better luck next time. And you'll never be sad…and you'll never be lonely. You'll always have me to dance with. –The Joker_

 _Joker paced angrily, running the barrel of his gun up and down the side of his face._

 _Pregnant._

 _She had gotten pregnant._

 _Another groan leaves his lips as he Rams his fist into the drywall of the living room, letting out a loud yell._

 _In return, he hears a choked sob escape Harley's lips from their bedroom, with the door closed._

 _"SHUT UP!" He yells up at her, he knows she's still crying, but she refrains from crying so loudly._

 _He snags a bottle of whiskey from the end table and starts drinking it religiously._

 _She had the damn audacity to present it to him like a fucking present, knowing good and damn well he hadn't wanted anymore children after Lucy—any with her, anyway. He didn't want to have to worry about anymore of his own flesh and blood. He flipped his shit when Lucyfer got a scraped knee for Christ sakes, he wouldn't be able to handle more of them having plenty of opportunity to be injured by others or injure themselves._

 _But noooooo._

 _Harley just had to get knocked up again._

 _So convenient that in the time they have major issues, she springs yet another baby on him so he'd have no choice but to stay with her. Not that he'd leave her, anyway._

 _He loved her._

 _He'd never in a million years admit that to her in a serious state of mind or tone—but he did. And he couldn't stand a life without her._

 _Which made him even angrier._

 _He wasn't like this until her._

 _He had his fair share of beautiful women—either killing them or letting them go to never see them again—easily, and from the beginning he had only wanted to fuck with the blondes mind a little bit, scare her out of her position in Arkham . . . but he got careless._

 _The whole time he thought he was weaving himself into her mind to manipulate and break her, she was doing the same to him._

 _Not in the same way, no . . . his intention was to hurt her in the beginning, get a good laugh out of it. But her agenda was completely opposite, but just as lethal. She'd wanted a legitimate relationship with him. Compassion and patience and love and care. Ha!_

 _He had wanted to laugh in her face during every session that she became more comfortable with him. He thought his plan was working out perfectly, he thought he was doing the dirty work._

 _But no. No, no, no._

 _Harley was the one twisting herself into his mind, she was the one getting her way, the one breaking him._

 _He knew she feared him from the get go, even years later she did, but he also knew she loved him more than anything, and she had gotten him to feel the same for her._

 _He wanted to blame it on that game of manipulation they both played so well, but he knew that even without her little mind games, he still would've felt the same about her._

 _She was the first person to bother to understand his ways, why he did what he did. It was routine to all the other doctors, but to her it was a pure thing to help others. Not just with boring questions about childhood, but showing kindness and certain favoritism. That's what had won him over._

 _She constantly petted his ego—men like him liked when their egos were attended to—and had him wrapped around her finger quicker than he had her wrapped around his._

 _His head started feeling like it was cracked open, making him finish the bottle of burning alcohol and throw the bottle at the wall._

 _The barrel of the gun tapped at his temple as thoughts raced quickly through his head._

 _He could shoot her. Kill her. Be done with her._

 _That wouldn't be fun. And he'd just regret doing it when he sobered up._

 _He could shoot her just to kill the kid . . . again, he recognized he was angry and drunk, and would regret it later._

 _They'd already argued about it, so there was no point in beating her until she agreed that he was right._

 _He finally gave up on entertaining himself and plopped down on the floor, resting his elbows on his knees and gritting his teeth when he hears Harley cry out again._

 _He had enough. A loud gunshot rung out as he shot a hole into the roof._

 _She shut up again, and he opened his mouth, letting the warm Steele of the end of the barrel rest on the roof of his mouth._

 _He cocked back the hammer again and closed his eyes, humming a random tune as he squeezed the trigger._

 _It was the one empty chamber in the gun, and he let out a quiet chuckle when he heard the 'click' instead of a loud gunshot._

 _He fell back, letting the gun fall to his side as he continued his own little party of anger._

 _He didn't want another kid. He wouldn't have another kid._

 _. . . But Harley wanted one. And they both knew he'd eventually let her win the fight. But he knew damn well there_ would _be a fight. And he wouldn't be giving up easily._

 **END OF BOOK THREE**

 _ **Thank you all so, so much! There's way too many reviews to reply to (I know I replied last chapter) but I just finished up homework and I have a migraine so please don't take it as a personal thing that I didn't reply personally to reviews, and rain checks on replying to reviews won't happen a lot, just nights like this where I physically can't spend 40 minutes reading and replying to over 20 people. Just know I love you guys.**_

 _ **Also can't thank you individually like I usually do at the end of books being that there's over 150 of you that have followed and favorited so, again, thank you!**_

 _ **Let me know what you thought of the Epilogue, I figured 45 chapters is a descent book and the stopping place was a perfect ending because it leaves room for plenty to happen in the next book which I will post asap.**_

 _ **I love you, thank you, have a good night and let me know what you thought about the chapter!**_

 _ **PS- this is an answer to one guests review asking if Joker was in love with Hadlynn: dear god I hope not. In other words, no. He isn't. He was really upset because she took Vincent (his nephew) and he's really fond of his nephew—it's the only thing about Hadlynn he actually loves. He doesn't have feelings for her and vice versa. :)**_


End file.
